Retourner dans le Crépuscule
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Crossover Pokémon & Zelda. Après les évènements menant à la séparation définitive du royaume du Crépuscule avec celui d'Hyrule, Link erre sans aucun but dans ce dernier. Néanmoins, il semblerait que les sceaux mis en place pour éviter des intrusion du monde extérieur au royaume d'Hyrule se soient affaiblis, d'étranges créatures faisant alors leurs apparitions.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une étrange créature

**Première partie : Un monde différent**

**Chapitre 1 : Une étrange créature**

« Link, je … »

_Les derniers mots … ou presque. Puis ensuite vint la larme … Et pour terminer, le miroir qui se brise alors qu'elle disparait. C'était ainsi … Il s'en rappelait chaque instant, chaque seconde, comme si c'était hier. Mais maintenant, cela faisait bien deux mois que toute cette affaire était terminée, que Ganondorf avait disparu. Que tout … était fini. Il avait reposé l'épée sainte dans son socle … pour ne plus jamais l'en sortir._

_Tout était fini … définitivement terminé. Et maintenant ? Il vagabondait sur les plaines du royaume d'Hyrule, royaume qui était en reconstruction, ayant souffert de toute cette histoire. Aujourd'hui ? Il allait tout simplement se rendre au bord d'un ruisseau et marcher aux côtés d'Epona en le suivant. C'était aussi simple que cela … Et c'était ce qu'il faisait actuellement._

_Tranquille … Tout était tranquille. Bien entendu, il existait encore quelques monstres sur les plaines d'Hyrule. On ne pouvait jamais réellement savoir ce qui allait se passer d'un jour à l'autre. Et malgré qu'il ait une relation amicale avec la princesse Zelda, il préférait ne pas la déranger dans ses prérogatives. Elle était la princesse, il était un simple Hylien. On ne devait pas mélanger deux mondes. Bien entendu, pour celui qui avait réussi à sauver le royaume d'Hyrule de la destruction, on pouvait faire une exception mais non … Pas à ses yeux … Pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait une autre princesse dans son esprit actuellement, une princesse issue d'un autre monde … un monde ténébreux._

« Messire Link ? Messire Link ? »

_Il s'arrêta dans sa marche le long du ruisseau, Epona se tournant vers lui. Un messager, lui-même juché sur un cheval, s'approcha de lui à toute allure. Ces messagers … Il se demandait toujours comment faisaient-ils pour réussir à le retrouver, qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait dans le royaume d'Hyrule. Finalement, il prit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Oui ? »

_C'était aussi simple que cela, nul besoin de long discours. Il n'était pas vraiment très éloquent à la base. Le messager le regarde, bredouillant quelques mots avant de sortir une lettre qu'il tendit à l'Hylien. Celui-ci la récupéra, le messager disant :_

« De la part de la princesse Zelda. Elle a signalé que c'était relativement important. Vous devriez la lire le plus vite possible. »

« Je le ferais. » _répondit calmement Link alors que le messager fermait déjà sa sacoche, repartant au loin après les salutations de rigueur._

_Une lettre de la part de la princesse ? Cela devait être normalement très important pour qu'elle fasse une telle chose. Il ne perdit pas de temps, déchirant l'enveloppe avant de commencer à lire ce qu'elle marquait. Là encore, il y avait les salutations … mais elle lui demandait de se rendre quelque part dans le royaume d'Hyrule ? Et le plus vite possible ? Elle lui demandait ce service car elle ne connaissait personne d'autre capable d'accomplir cette tâche ? L'endroit dont elle parlait, il en avait à peine entendu parler. Et il ne s'était jamais rendu là-bas. Bizarre … Très bizarre même._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser une demande de la princesse de son royaume. Il caressa le museau d'Epona avant de remonter sur elle. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il sait où se rendre, autant y aller dès maintenant. Epona galope à toute allure à travers la plaine alors que le paysage défile autour de lui. Il ne doit plus y penser. Il doit … éviter de s'en rappeler. Car pour le moment, il n'a aucun moyen de retourner dans cet autre monde._

_Après une bonne heure où Epona alterne entre trotte et galop, il arrive finalement jusqu'à l'endroit dont parlait la princesse Zelda. Etrange … Vraiment étrange … Pour quelqu'un de normal, qui n'a pas l'habitude de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, il serait difficile de remarquer … que … Ce qui se trouvait en face de lui était bien plus impressionnant qu'on ne le croit. Car oui, en face de lui, il n'y avait qu'une imposante stèle de marbre. Une stèle de marbre d'environ dix mètres de hauteur sur une quinzaine de longueur. Gravé dessus, le symbole millénaire de la Triforce était présent. Il y avait différentes lignes bien que ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui l'intéressait._

_De part et d'autre de la stèle, il n'y avait que de la pierre, des murs de pierres. Mais surtout … Par-dessus ces murs de pierre, il y avait … comme une barrière translucide. Avec lenteur, il approcha sa main, cherchant à voir s'il pouvait la toucher. Heureusement pour lui, cela semblait être possible. Cette barrière translucide n'était pas seulement présente devant les murs de pierre mais aussi tout bien au-dessus, rendant impossible la traversée par l'air. Et d'ailleurs, même en essayant de voir à travers, il ne pouvait réussir à observer le ciel de l'autre côté du mur translucide. C'était une magie puissante, très puissante._

« Epona ? Explorons les alentours. »

_Car pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de bien spécial malgré les propos alarmistes de la princesse Zelda. Il recommença sa petite marche, accompagné de don destrier tandis qu'il regarde le décor autour de lui. C'est bizarre … vraiment bizarre. Il a envie de penser qu'au final, il n'existe pas de second monde, que ce qui se trouve derrière cette stèle est simplement le chemin qui lui permettrait de retourner dans le crépuscule._

_Mais il n'est pas naïf … Il ne n'est plus grâce à elle. Avec sa langue de vipère qui la caractérisait mais aussi bien d'autres choses, il sait pertinemment … Ah … Qu'importe le fait qu'il tente de l'oublier, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est plus possible. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il pousse un léger soupir, finissant son petit tour de garde avant de revenir auprès de la stèle. Qu'est-ce qui est marqué sur celle-ci ? Il descend d'Epona, se rapprochant de la stèle avant de commencer à la lire._

_Mais il eut à peine le temps de lire les premiers mots qu'il recula aussitôt en entendant un grondement sourd. Qu'est-ce que … Il sortit son épée, la pointant en direction de la stèle. Cette stèle … Elle commençait à se fissurer et à s'illuminer ?_

« Epona. Va à l'abri. Je te sifflerai. »

_L'équidé obéit à son maître, galopant pour mettre de la distance entre elle et la stèle. Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que la princesse Zelda avait prévu le coup ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait quelques capacités insoupçonnées mais … là …_

_La stèle explosa subitement devant lui, Link sortant son bouclier pour se protéger des gravats. Quelque chose était de l'autre côté. Quelque chose … de sinistre. Il le sentait. Il avait maintenant un sens plus développé lorsqu'une créature maléfique faisait son apparition. Il abaissa légèrement son bouclier, regardant la grotte qui se présentait en face de lui._

_La stèle cachait donc une grotte. Mais où est-ce que cette grotte menait ? A un cul-de-sac ? Un autre endroit ? Mais s'il … avait ressenti cette aura ténébreuse, peut-être y avait-il une chance qu'il … _

« SCAL ! » _hurla une voix avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose qui percute son bouclier. Il repoussa la créature, faisant un saut en arrière pour pouvoir mieux l'observer._

_Quelle étrange créature … Il n'en avait jamais vu de tel avant aujourd'hui. Elle était de forme humanoïde, mesurait presque autant qu'un Hylien mais semblait être faite entièrement de métal. Elle avait un casque rouge aux rebords noirs, casque sur lequel se trouvait une lame jaune ressemblant à celle d'une hache à double tranchant. Deux anneaux circulaires de métal blanc se trouvaient au niveau de sa taille alors qu'il possédait des griffes et des pieds de même couleur. Etrange … Vraiment … étrange._

« Scalproie ! SCAL ! »  
><em><br>Mais tout ce qu'il savait à l'heure actuelle, c'est que la créature était belliqueuse ! Et il émanait une telle énergie ténébreuse … Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face aux monstres du royaume du crépuscule. Peut-être un indice à obtenir ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Déferlante ténébreuse

**Chapitre 2 : Déferlante ténébreuse**

« Humpf … »

_Il poussa un petit soupir contrarié. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à se faire attaquer de la sorte par un monstre inconnu jusque-là. Néanmoins, il devait rester calme et concentré. On ne pouvait pas toujours savoir ce qui l'attendait. Mais d'abord, il allait passer par une phase d'observation par rapport à son adversaire._

_D'après son physique, c'était un combattant au corps-à-corps mais il n'y avait surement pas que ça. Avec lenteur, il commença à avancer vers le Scalproie, celui-ci le regardant, ripant ses griffes l'une contre l'autre. Puis soudainement, il se lança vers lui, cherchant à le frapper de toutes ses forces avec sa griffe dro … NON ! C'était une feinte ! Le bouclier de Link vint le protéger d'un coup de la griffe gauche, le faisant reculer._

_Malin … Il était vraiment malin … Une créature intelligente, plus intelligente que la moyenne de celles qu'il avait affrontées depuis le début. Il allait devoir se méfier … et attaquer à son tour ! Sa lame percuta le bras gauche du Scalproie, celui-ci se protégeant avec une certaine aisance avant de répliquer violemment, avec une force encore plus grande que celle donnée par son coup d'épée !_

… … … _C'était vraiment … problématique … Très problématique. Il allait devoir jouer de ruse et d'ingéniosité s'il voulait pouvoir battre ce Scalproie. Du moins, il lui donnait ce nom à cause du cri lancé par la créature. Il n'était pas réellement sûr qu'elle se nomme ainsi et sur le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment important._

_Non … Il allait jouer d'ingéniosité pour battre cette créature. Celle-ci le regardait avec furie comme s'il avait commis un crime ou autre. Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais rencontrée avant … alors bon … s'énerver contre lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son coup d'épée ? Il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit le cas._

_Subitement, le Scalproie fonça vers lui, ses griffes semblant bien plus dangereuses sur le coup. MAINTENANT ! Il fit une roulade sur le côté, passant derrière le Scalproie avant de donner un long coup d'épée à la diagonale, traçant une ligne dans le dos du pokémon. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, se retournant avec colère avant de crier son nom._

« Ce n'était pas suffisant ? »

_Cette peau d'acier était terrifiante. Si toutes les créatures de son genre étaient ainsi, il allait devoir réfléchir à utiliser des moyens plus radicaux pour réussir à battre ce Scalproie. Sauf que celui-ci n'allait maintenant plus le lâcher. D'ailleurs, il donnait des coups de plus en plus forts contre son bouclier, bouclier qu'il utilisait pour parer tout en reculant. Il allait finir par être acculé à un mur, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée dans un corps à corps._

_STOP ! Il devait en terminer maintenant ! Alors qu'il allait parer une nouvelle fois un coup de griffe de la part du Scalproie, Link vint le repousser violemment avec son bouclier, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il devait en profiter ! Il poussa un cri tout en sautant dans les airs, son épée dirigée vers le sol mais surtout vers le corps du Scalproie. La lame vint se planter dans le torse de la créature de métal, celle-ci poussant un dernier cri, levant la griffe droite en l'air avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse au sol._

_C'en était terminé … Humpf. Il était quand même un peu essouflé, il fallait le reconnaître. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle résistance, que cela soit combative ou physique de la part de cette créature. Mais surtout … Qu'est-ce qu'elle était réellement ?_

« EPONA ! » _hurle l'Hylien avant de s'apprêter à siffler pour appeler sa jument._

_Mais rien ne vint. Rien du tout. Son sifflement fut étouffé … et il sentit que l'ambiance autour de lui avait radicalement changé. Une ambiance froide et sinistre. Et il sentait même des frissons le parcourir. Il se retourna vivement, faisant face à l'entrée de la grotte d'où le Scalproie était sorti._

_Ca provenait … d'ici ? De cet endroit ? Il n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre mais s'il avait réussi à renvoyer Ganondorf dans les abysses, il ne devait pas craindre ce léger froid. Il commença à amorcer un mouvement vers l'entrée de la grotte puis s'immobilisa. Son … Son corps ne lui répondait plus ? Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus !_

« Finalement … La barrière est tombée. » _murmura une voix lugubre à l'intérieur de la grotte. Puis une fumée noire traversa le corps de l'Hylien._

_… … … Qu'est-ce que … c'était … que ça ? C'était … Il tenta de tourner son visage vers la chose qui venait de le traverser mais il sentait déjà sa conscience qui s'évadait. Avant qu'il ne perde conscience, il entendit un puissant hennissement, hennissement qu'il reconnut comme celui d'Epona. Il … Elle … Elle était arrivé au bon moment. Il s'écroula au sol, ne bougeant plus alors qu'Epona le soulevait avec son museau pour le faire atterrir sur son dos._

_Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était allongé dans un lit, le décor ressemblant à une salle de soins. Les murs en pierre autour de lui, il savait déjà où il se trouvait. Poussant un gémissement, celui-ci se fit entendre puisqu'une soigneuse se présenta à lui, le saluant respectueusement. Elle prit la parole :_

« Messire Link ? Vous êtes finalement réveillé ? Je me dois de prévenir la princesse Zelda. »

« Auparavant … Qu'est-ce … qui s'est passé ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas. Nous pensions que vous seriez à même de pouvoir nous donner une réponse mais il semblerait que malheureusement, ça ne soit pas le cas. Veuillez donc vous reposer et venir dans la salle royale quand vous serez sur pied. »

« Je le suis. » _déclara Link, se levant sans aucune difficulté._

« Soit … Je pense donc que je n'ai pas à prévenir la princesse. Vous pourrez le faire de vive-voix en face à face. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » _termina de dire la soigneuse royale avant de se diriger vers la sortie, accompagnée de Link._

_Celui-ci était songeur, réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle il était tombé. Heureusement pour lui, Epona était une jument très intelligente, qui l'avait emmené jusqu'au palais royal. Il ne voyait que cela comme explication. Et aussi, il avait besoin de faire son rapport à la princesse Zelda. Pendant le trajet, il songeait aussi à la créature … qui avait réussi à le traverser sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Une étrange créature … Bien trop étrange même. Et il n'y avait pas que ça … Il y avait aussi celle qu'il avait affrontée. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses … qui parcouraient son esprit actuellement._

« Si vous voulez bien rentrer. »

_La soigneuse l'avait emmené jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse. Oh … Ce n'était donc pas la salle du trône ? Il toqua plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une belle voix se fasse entendre :_

« Entrez donc, Link. »

_Un vouvoiement, il n'en était pas autrement. Il pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Entre la salle de soins et la chambre de la princesse, la différence était bien visible. Tout n'était que broderie, tissus fins et autres décorations qui donnaient une touche d'excellence à la pièce où dormait l'altesse royale. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs assise en face d'un miroir, un peigne à la main, ses cheveux bruns étant parcouru par l'objet._

_L'Hylien posa un genou au sol, la tête baissée pour bien montrer le respect qui était dû. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, déposant le peigne avant de se lever. Elle prit la main de Link, l'invitant à se relever avant de demander d'une voix douce :_

« Link ? Si tu m'expliquais la raison de te retrouver évanoui sur Epona ? Je sens que cela a un rapport avec la mission que je t'ai confiée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas, princesse Zelda. »

_Il n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire. Il préférait les phrases claires et concises. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer en face de la princesse du royaume d'Hyrule, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas détailler ce qu'il avait vécu._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bien plus grand

**Chapitre 3 : Bien plus grand**

« Mais tout d'abord … Avant de savoir ce qui s'est passé près de cette stèle, je me dois de te demander quelque chose d'important : est-ce que tu as de ses nouvelles ? »

_Il sait parfaitement de quoi elle veut parler. Il répond par un hochement négatif, étant peu enclin à prendre la parole sur ce sujet. Le sourire de la princesse Zelda disparait, laissant place à un masque neutre d'émotions. Pourtant, sa voix se veut réconfortante :_

« Je suis sûre que l'on trouvera un moyen pour que tu puisses te rendre dans le royaume du crépuscule à nouveau, Link. Là où la lumière existe, les ténèbres sont présentes. L'une ne peut vivre sans l'autre, il y a forcément un lien quelque part réunissant ces deux mondes. »

« … … … J'ai affronté une étrange créature. »

_Il avait décidé de changer d'histoire car il ne voulait pas parler plus longtemps de celle-ci. Il regarda la princesse Zelda, leurs yeux se croisant. Elle comprenait non ? Qu'il … ne préférait ne pas en parler tant qu'il n'avait pas un moyen d'être sûr … de retourner dans cet endroit. Elle reprit calmement :_

« Cette créature étrange. A quoi ressemblait-elle exactement ? Etait-ce la première fois que tu voyais une telle chose ? »

_Il répondit par l'affirmative avant de commencer à la détailler. Son corps de métal, cette énergie ténébreuse qu'il avait ressentie en elle. Il y avait beaucoup de choses … tellement de choses mais à côté, il pensait à … Non. Il devait rester concentré. Finalement, lorsqu'il en termina de parler au sujet du Scalproie, elle vint dire :_

« Ce que tu as affronté … fait partie d'une longue liste de créatures répertoriées sous le nom de pokémons … mais d'abord … Je pense qu'il faut que je t'explique la raison qui m'a emmenée à t'envoyer près de cette stèle. Link, est-ce que tu as une idée qui expliquerait pourquoi cette stèle se trouvait là ? »

« Pour empêcher le royaume d'Hyrule d'être confronté à un monde plus vaste. »

« C'est exact. Je pense donc que tu as remarqué la barrière qui protégeait le royaume d'Hyrule grâce à la stèle, n'est-ce pas ? Cette barrière nous empêchait de communiquer avec un monde bien plus grand. Pendant des siècles voire des millénaires, notre royaume gardait ainsi ses fléaux en soi et inversement. »

« Je n'ai pas vérifié si la barrière avait disparu à ce moment-là, j'en suis désolé, princesse. »

« Ne t'excuse donc pas, Link. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je t'avoue que je ne me suis renseignée il n'y a que peu de temps par rapport à cette stèle. Les premières fissures m'ont été reportées et je me suis mise en quête de la raison d'un tel objet dans un coin reculé du royaume. Mais maintenant que la stèle ne protège plus le royaume, il y a de fortes chances que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du royaume aille maintenant causer des problèmes dans le reste du monde … et inversement. Néanmoins, il semblerait que toutes les créatures provenant du monde extérieur ne sont pas belliqueuses. » _dit la princesse Zelda dans une longue tirade, reprenant finalement son souffle. L'Hylien la regarda longuement, ne prenant pas la parole. Il attendait tout simplement qu'elle continue, chose qu'elle fit après quelques instants :_

« Link … Je vais te demander autre chose. Bien entendu, tu peux refuser. »

« J'accepte. » _dit tout simplement Link, la princesse Zelda haussant un sourcil._ « J'ai … besoin … d'évacuer tout cela. »

« Néanmoins, est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Ce que je vais te demander ? »

« De passer de l'autre côté de la grotte pour explorer ce monde. »

« C'est exact … Link. » _termina de dire la princesse du royaume d'Hyrule._

_Il n'était pas d'une humeur massacrante mais il ne respirait pas la joie de vivre non plus. Il était tout simplement stoïque et neutre par rapport aux derniers évènements. De même, une telle mission le ferait voyager. Peut-être qu'à partir de là, il obtiendrait des informations … sur le royaume du crépuscule._

« Je vais partir dès maintenant. »

« Fais donc, Link … Mais … Prends garde. Comme tu l'as remarqué, si des … pokémons ténébreux commencent à t'attaquer, cela veut dire que tout n'est peut-être pas terminé. »

« Je m'en doute, princesse Zelda. »

_Il s'inclina respectueusement devant la princesse avant de quitter la chambre de celle-ci. Passant à côté de la soigneuse qui avait surement veillé sur lui, il fit un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. La soigneuse lui sourit. Maintenant … Il devait se diriger vers les écuries royales. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celles-ci, il chercha Epona, la jument hennissant de joie en le voyant arriver. Il caressa son museau pour la rassurer avant de dire :_

« Nous nous en allons … »

_La jument fut sortie de son box avant qu'il ne la tire doucement. Il quitta l'écurie, remerciant encore une fois d'un hochement de tête le garçon qui s'était occupé d'elle. Et enfin … Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il était au-dehors du palais royal. Grimpant sur Epona, il donna de petits coups pour lui dire de commencer à accélérer._

« Nous retournons là où se trouve la stèle. »

_Elle s'en rappelait, n'est-ce pas ? La jument était la majeure partie de sa conversation depuis son départ … Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait été souvent virulente, toujours à lancer une petite pique mais … Toujours prête à l'épauler et surtout à lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il parle._

_Il n'était pas très loquace, loin de là. Il préférait le calme et le silence. C'était une chose qu'elle lui reprochait, répliquant que le royaume du crépuscule était déjà souvent bien trop tranquille et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de vivre ça encore ici avec lui. Ah … Il poussa un profond soupir, demandant à Epona d'aller encore plus vite._

_Sur le chemin, il évita de regarder autour de lui. Le plus tôt il arrivait au sceau, le mieux ça serait. Ainsi, il éviterait de penser plus longtemps à cette histoire. Du moins … Pendant quelques minutes … Il arriva jusqu'au sceau ou plutôt de ses reste, s'immobilisant aussitôt._

« Reste ici … en attendant que je vérifie les environs … et l'intérieur, Epona. »

_Car pour le moment, le gros problème fut son manque de moyens pour obtenir de la lumière. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grotte, il fit quelques pas avant de voir que les murs étaient recouverts de nombreux champignons fluorescents. Et surtout … Pour le moment, il n'avait pas rencontré d'autres créatures bizarres comme ce Scalpion._

_Il regarda la hauteur du plafond. Autant au départ, la grotte avait été gigantesque, autant, là … Elle avait descendu de deux mètres. Hum … Mais Epona mais pouvait toujours passer. Car il était hors de question qu'il continue son voyage dans un monde inconnu sans elle. Il ne savait pas ce que ce monde pouvait promettre ou sa taille. Alors … Il devait avoir un moyen de transport assez rapide et Epona était parfaite pour ça._

_Finalement, il ressorti de la grotte, invitant Epona à le suivre. Il n'avait pas peur, loin de là. Mais voilà qu'il ressentait à nouveau cette ambiance sinistre et un peu oppressante. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans le royaume du crépuscule._

« NOSFE ! NOSFE ! NOSFE ! »

_Aussitôt, il se coucha au sol, Epona faisant de même alors que plusieurs Nosferaptis passaient au-dessus d'eux deux. Au moins, pour les chauve-souris, elles étaient les même partout ! Enfin, sauf au niveau du visage ! Ces chauve-souris étaient bizarres ! Est-ce que … Oui … Il y avait surement des chances qu'elles soient les fameux pokémons dont parlait la princesse Zelda. Il était sur la bonne … voie si on pouvait penser ainsi._

_Puis arriva finalement la lumière … La lumière qui montrait une sortie ? Il y avait eu plusieurs embranchements mais il n'avait jamais été totalement sûr de prendre la bonne direction. Il murmura à Epona d'accélérer jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent enfin de la grotte. A part ces … Nosfes, nom qu'il leur avait donné, il n'avait pas eu d'autres … pokémons.  
><em>

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Lorsque son corps traversa la sortie de la grotte, les rayons du Soleil vinrent l'aveugler avant qu'il ne se cache les yeux d'une main. Des créatures … Il y avait tellement de créatures inconnues autour de lui. Elles avaient toutes un air … amical et sympathique mais il valait mieux rester méfiant. Il grimpa sur Epona, ils allaient plutôt traverser cette zone et voir ce qu'il y avait à découvrir par-delà l'horizon._


	4. Chapitre : Mignons mais dangereux

**Chapitre 4 : Mignons mais dangereux**

« Epona. Nous allons accélérer, d'accord ? »

_La jument émit un hennissement affirmatif avant de commencer à galoper à travers cette région inexplorée par les hyliens. Néanmoins, alors qu'ils faisaient à peine un bon kilomètre, d'autres hennissements se firent entendre, Link tournant la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir des chevaux … à la crinière de feu ?! Bizarre … mais ce monde l'était. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les humanoïdes de cette région … s'il y en avait._

« PONYYYYYYYYTA ! »

_WOW ! Il stoppa net Epona alors que des flammes furent crachées de la part d'un Ponyta, passant juste devant eux. Qu'est-ce … Ils voulaient se battre ? Mais ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre eux. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Il ordonna à Epona de galoper vivement pour aller leur échapper, la jument s'exécutant._

_Autant traverser la forêt avoisinante et le plus vite possible ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi belliqueux mais si ces créatures étaient toutes des pokémons, il devait les considérer comme des ennemis alors ? Mais … Il y avait déjà tellement de différences avec les monstres qu'il combattait habituellement._

_Heureusement, il avait réussi à leur échapper. Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit. Dangereux … Très dangereux … Est-ce qu'il devait demander à Epona de retourner en Hyrule ? Il y avait encore quelques instants, il avait pensé tout le contraire mais à moment extrême, mesure extrême … Il ne voulait pas perdre sa jument._

_Mais en même temps, sans elle, il n'avait que peu de moyens pour s'enfuir. Cette situation était plus préoccupante qu'il ne le pensait. Il regarda autour de lui, surveillant le décor pour être sûr de ne pas être attaqué par surprise. Sortant déjà son épée, il chuchotait à Epona de marcher doucement à côté de lui. Dans ces situations, il aurait aimé qu'elle … qu'elle soit là. Ce n'était pas qu'il était effrayé à cette idée mais elle aurait réussi à dégriser la situation, à lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Ah …_

« Aspicot ! ASPI ! »

_AIE ! Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de baisser la tête. Il regarda une sorte de chenille jaune avec un pic sur la tête. Il avait failli l'écraser ? Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette créature ne semblait … pas belliqueuse. En fait, elle était même en train de s'enfuir. Tant mieux … Car affronter des créatures aussi petites n'était pas son genre si elles ne cherchaient pas le combat._

« Co… Cocon… Coconfort ! »

_Il s'immobilisa subitement, les arbres commencent à trembler autour de lui avant que ne descendent d'autres créatures, attachées par des toiles. Elles pendaient au bout d'elles, se balançant de gauche à droite, l'observant de ses yeux noirs. Autant de créatures … Il avait à peine fait un kilomètre, à peine découvert ce monde et il y avait déjà tellement de différences avec … Qu'est-ce que ... ?!_

_Il remarqua que certaines de ses créatures commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Cela ressemblait à un cocon pour laisser paraître les papillons de sa contrée … sauf qu'ici, les cocons étaient bien plus gros … bien plus énormes même._

« Dardargnan ! DARDAR ! »

_Il grimpa rapidement sur Epona, tapant sur ses hanches pour lui demander de galoper à toute allure. Ce n'était pas des papillons qui venaient de sortir mais des abeilles gigantesques ! ET ELLES ETAIENT DANGEREUSES ! Ce monde était horrible ! Ce monde était peut-être beau, comme le royaume d'Hyrule mais les créatures qui vivaient ici étaient tout simplement horribles ! Aucune créature paisible ! Aucune créature amicale !_

_Il arriva à quitter la forêt, cherchant un ruisseau, un lac ou tout autre endroit où Epona pouvait aller boire. La pauvre jument était exténuée par cette course folle qu'il lui avait fait faire. Il n'avait pas eu le choix malheureusement. Ces … Dardargnans étaient monstrueux. Comment des créatures aussi grosses pouvaient-elles être aussi nombreuses ?_

_Ah … Ah … Bon … La priorité était de trouver un village ou une ville. A partir de là, il allait pouvoir interroger les personnes qui se trouvaient là-bas, savoir où il était exactement et toutes ces choses. Ce monde était bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait et il devait se méfier au cas où. Grandement se méfier même. On ne pouvait jamais sur quoi il allait tomber. Car oui … Peut-être que les humanoïdes étaient belliqueux ici aussi ?_

_Pour un premier moment dans cet endroit, il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, loin de là. Au moins, il trouva une fontaine de pierre, faite par la main de l'homme et il permit à sa jument de s'abreuver, faisant de même quelques instants plus tard. Ces Dardargnans ne les poursuivaient plus._

« Mais ces créatures … Ce cheval enflammé aussi … »

_Il avait presque eu l'impression qu'il aurait pu servir de monture à … Non. Il n'était plus de ce monde. Ganondorf avait été scellé définitivement et le royaume d'Hyrule était en paix mais est-ce que … par malheur, l'influence de Ganondorf avait été assez forte pour traverser la barrière et envahir ce monde ?  
><em>

_Peut-être … Pour le moment, ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Mais quand même … N'y avait-il pas d'humanoïdes capables de parler comme lui ? Car ces créatures poussaient des cris qui semblaient définir leurs noms. Mais après, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait pouvoir discuter avec elles._

« Tu as terminé de boire, Epona ? » _demanda-t-il à la jument, celle-ci retirant sa gueule de la fontaine pour montrer que oui. Alors … Ils allaient suivre les chemins de terre. Heureusement pour lui, la civilisation, s'il y en avait une, était assez développée pour tracer des routes. Peut-être qu'en suivant cette route, il ne se ferait pas attaqué par des pokémons ?_

_C'était une chose à essayer tout de suite. De toute façon, les choix qu'il possédait étaient peu nombreux. S'étant remis sur sa jument, ils avancèrent tranquillement au milieu de la route, le décor à l'horizon changeant peu à peu. Il apercevait quelques bâtiments ? Mais … Ils étaient bizarres … Très bizarres même. Ils n'étaient pas faits en bois ou en pierres. Et toutes ces couleurs … C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange._

_Mais au moins, il y avait de la civilisation. C'est ce qu'il remarqua … Des humains ? Bien entendu. Des humains ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir des Hyliens hors du royaume d'Hyrule. Ils n'avaient pas des oreilles pointues ou des corps élancés Mais pendant qu'il avançait peu à peu vers la ville, il observait les maisons gigantesques, qui devaient faire plusieurs mètres de hauteur, cela se comptait même en dizaines surement._

« … … … Ponyta ? … … … Epée ? »

_Bizarre. Il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur plusieurs d'entre eux pendant que les personnes parlaient autour de lui. Toujours sur Epona, il avait remarqué qu'ils citaient le nom de ce cheval à la crinière de feu mais aussi son arme. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange. Les tenues de ces personnes étaient bien différentes de la sienne mais aussi, elles ne possédaient aucune arme. Tout était … bizarre autour de lui._

« Epona … Nous sommes observés. Si quelqu'un fait un geste brusque, accélère. »

_Une mesure de sécurité car après ces dernières heures, il était méfiant, très méfiant. Même s'ils ne possédaient pas d'armes visibles sur le moment, ces humanoïdes pouvaient être dangereux et … Ah ?! Il n'avait pas remarqué sur le moment mais il y avait tellement de créatures différentes autour de lui ! Des pokémons ? C'était tous des pokémons ?_

_Mais ils n'étaient pas sauvages ? Comment est-ce que ces humanoïdes avaient réussi à les dresser ? Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il devait penser que les créatures au-dehors de cette ville pouvaient être domestiquées ? C'était surprenant, très surprenant._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Tentative d'explications

**Chapitre 5 : Tentative d'explications**

« Peut-être devrais-je demander quelques informations … »

_Il descendit d'Epona, commençant à marcher à côté d'elle avant de regarder les différentes personnes autour de lui. Il ne devait pas interroger n'importe qui. Peut-être qu'un enfant pourrait l'aider ? Il s'approcha d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ sept à huit ans mais aussitôt, une femme la prit par le bras avant de courir comme pour … s'enfuir ?_

_C'était problématique si personne ne voulait lui répondre. Il amorça un mouvement vers une seconde personne mais voilà que celle-ci aussi était en train de fuir. Pourquoi donc ? Il n'avait rien d'effrayant pour autant. Et ce n'était pas Epona qui devait faire peur non. Il n'y avait pas jolie et gentille jument qu'elle Il lui caressa le museau tout en murmurant :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, Epona. Ce n'est pas bien grave, nous allons quitter cet endroit. »

_C'était bien problématique. L'impossibilité de communiquer et surtout que cette ville semblait apeurée de sa présence. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que déjà plusieurs personnes habillées de bleu se présentèrent autour de lui._

« …. …. … Papiers ? … … … Epée ? »

_Encore une fois, il ne comprenait qu'une partie des mots. Ils n'avaient pas le même dialecte mais leurs paroles n'étaient pas si différentes des siennes. Il pouvait comprendre mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il sortit son épée, la présentant aux personnes en bleu mais aussitôt, elles sortirent de drôle d'objets de métal avec des orifices dirigées vers lui._

« MAINS EN L'AIR ! » _hurla l'une des personnes._

_Là, il avait parfaitement compris. Mais … Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient un air menaçant ? Peut-être valait-il mieux leur obéir ? Il rangea son arme, levant les mains en l'air alors qu'Epona hennissait de colère, un peu inquiète à ce sujet._

« Ne t'en fait pas, je vais revenir. Suis-moi si c'est possible. »

_Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle obéisse aux personnes qui la guideraient. Tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas en danger par une telle action. Oui … Bon … Il était un peu inquiet de suivre ces personnes. Epona pouvait l'accompagner visiblement alors qu'on lui mettait des menottes aux mains. Sauf qu'elles étaient drôlement minces. On le faisait prisonnier ? Pourtant, cette ville n'avait pas l'air d'être une ville d'esclaves ou autres._

_Hum … Méfiance, néanmoins. On ne devait JAMAIS se fier aux apparences. Et il le savait parfaitement. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle … un jour … puisse être ainsi ? Mais pas seulement, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait beaucoup plus. Ah … S'il était fait prisonnier, comment pouvait-il espérer trouver un moyen de retourner là-bas ?_

« … … … suivre. » _déclara un homme habillé de bleu._

_Hum ? Les suivre ? Est-ce qu'on lui laissait réellement le choix ? Néanmoins, il s'exécuta, accompagnant les personnes jusqu'à un bâtiment plus petit que les autres. Là-bas, il fut emmené dans une cellule. Au moins, il devait reconnaître que malgré la différence de culture, certaines choses restaient les mêmes. Pas forcément les bonnes, néanmoins._

_Dans sa cellule, il vint s'asseoir alors qu'on l'avait débarrassé de son épée et de son bouclier. Il regarda les personnes qui s'affairaient sur ses objets, l'une d'entre elles s'adressant à une autre alors qu'il tentait de comprendre._

« Epée … Pokémons ? … … Pokéballs ? »

_Pokéballs ? Première fois qu'il entendait ce mot mais il lui semblait avoir parfaitement compris. Il remarqua que l'une des personnes avait une sphère noire et rouge attachée à la ceinture. Etait-ce cela une pokéball ? Mais à quoi est-ce que cela servait précisément ? L'une des personnes s'approcha des barreaux, disant :_

« … … Venir … … ? »

_D'où est-ce qu'il venait ? Cela, il pouvait le dire parfaitement mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il allait prononcer. Alors autant essayer de l'épeler ou de le faire avec lenteur. Il allait peut-être se rendre ridicule en agissant de la sorte._

« Hy … ru … le. » _déclara-t-il en espérant s'être fait parfaitement comprendre. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas en voyant l'incompréhension se lire sur le visage de l'homme qui s'était adressé à lui. Et zut … Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? AH ! Peut-être une carte ! Mais comment expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'une carte ? Hum … Peut-être que … Il regarda à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, désignant une carte du monde, enfin de ce qu'il pensait être une carte du monde._

_Les personnes comprirent finalement où il voulait en venir, parlant entre eux avant d'aller chercher une autre carte mais cette fois-ci de la région dans laquelle Link se trouvait. Les policiers déposèrent la carte devant lui, l'Hylien essayant de se repérer par rapport à la ville et aussi aux divers endroits qu'il avait visités._

_AH ! Cette forêt ! Il s'en rappelait parfaitement ! Cette forêt au sud-ouest, c'était celle dans laquelle il avait rencontré des créatures nommées Dardargnan. Mais après, d'où est-ce qu'il était venu pour rentrer dans la forêt ? Hum … Un détail … un rapide détail … AH ! Bien entendu ! Il y avait une zone avec des pierres et des montagnes !_

« Ici. » _dit-il en désignant un endroit à l'ouest de la forêt. Il provenait de cet endroit. Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis de toute façon._

_Les personnes commencèrent à parler entre elles, deux d'entre elles quittant la pièce alors que deux autres restaient là. Et lui ? Dans l'histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Car là, on l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Mais surtout, être dans l'incapacité de comprendre le langage utilisé et inversement, c'était ennuyeux._

_Il se remit assis dans sa cellule, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. De toute façon … Il … Hein ? Il entendit un hennissement, se tournant maintenant vers les barreaux qui lui servaient de fenêtre. Epona ? La jument était juste de l'autre côté. Est-ce que ces personnes la laissaient tranquille ? Il la caressa, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, ces personnes étaient comme une sorte de milice non ? Milice ou soldats qui protégeaient la ville. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas d'armure, c'était plutôt dangereux._

_Ah … Mais … NON ! En y réfléchissant bien, cela risquait de causer de gros problèmes ! Il venait de dire d'où il provenait non ? Alors … Si ces personnes rentraient dans le royaume d'Hyrule, elles risquaient de se faire attaquer ! Il devait les prévenir ! Mais … Comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer correctement. Il ne pouvait pas dialoguer avec eux !_

_Maintenant, il était inquiet, très inquiet par rapport à la situation. Il n'y avait pas pensé mais … Ce qui sortait du royaume d'Hyrule, c'est-à-dire lui … Cela allait aussi dans le sens inverse. Des créatures … Ces pokémons … pouvaient rentrer dans le royaume d'Hyrule mais pas seulement elles. Ces humains aussi ! Et … _

_Il n'y avait pas que ça. Ce qui provenait du royaume d'Hyrule pouvait tout à fait passer la grotte et commettre un véritable massacre parmi la population. __Oh … __Peut-être pas complètement à cause de ces … pokémons, mais il valait mieux qu'il trouve une solution pour sortir de cet endroit. Mais comment faire ?_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Agression extérieure

**Chapitre 6 : Agression extérieure**

« … … … Libre. … … … Epée. »

_Libre ? Epée ? Il regarda la personne qui venait d'ouvrir sa cellule, la seconde personne lui tendant son arme et son bouclier ainsi que les diverses fournitures qu'il avait dans ses sacoches d'aventurier. Il était libre donc ? Il remercia la personne d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir du bâtiment. Aussitôt, Epona se montra à partir d'un côté du bâtiment, l'ayant attendu pendant plusieurs heures._

« Nous nous en allons. » _dit-il tout simplement avant de grimper sur elle. Il valait mieux quitter cette ville. Pour une première rencontre, autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de joie, loin de là même. Ah … Vraiment …_

_Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça ! Il allait rentrer maintenant au royaume d'Hyrule ! Plus de temps à perdre ! Il murmura à sa jument qu'il fallait prévenir la princesse de ce qu'il avait appris. C'était bien peu, bien trop peu … mais cela pouvait bien attendre. Il était inquiet par rapport à la suite des évènements._

_Et c'était pour cela qu'il accéléra le rythme avec Epona. Il devait se rendre au royaume d'Hyrule le plus rapidement possible ! Maintenant, il ne se préoccupait plus des pokémons autour de lui, ne faisant que suivre la route et la quitter simplement lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il replongea dans la forêt, ne s'arrêtant pas un instant, ne se préoccupant pas des Aspicots ou autres insectes qui étaient des pokémons. Pas le temps ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sorti de la forêt, demandant à Epona d'aller plus calmement pour qu'elle puisse se reposer._

_Et puis … Le décor s'était assombrit. Hum … Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Qu'importe qu'il soit dans le royaume d'Hyrule ou ailleurs, le ciel était le même pour tout le monde. Enfin … Est-ce qu'elle … Non … Est-ce que c'était … Non, ça ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment. Elle n'était plus là et il devait se faire une raison._

_Une mauvaise raison, une raison obscure. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas … Il ne pouvait pas … du tout. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible pour le moment. Mais peut-être que l'une de ces créatures nommées pokémons en était capable ? Peut-être que oui ? Pourquoi pas ?_

_Il devait se renseigner, apprendre brièvement la langue de ce monde. Peut-être qu'à partir de là, il obtiendrait alors une réponse positive. Hum … Il leva la tête en direction du ciel. Des nuages noirs, de nombreux nuages. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Comme si le temps se liait à son état d'esprit du moment. Il avait envie de prononcer son nom … pour l'appeler. Mais pourquoi appeler alors que personne ne répond ?_

« C'est stupide … de ma part. »

_Mais il était stupide à la base. Il l'était entièrement. Tout cela grâce à sa présence. C'est elle qui l'avait insulté plusieurs fois … mais il n'y avait pas uniquement cela. Il y avait autre chose … Elle provenait d'un autre monde. Au départ, elle le haïssait ou … voulait tout simplement le dominer. Mais au fur et à mesure, tout cela avait changé et leur relation … était différente. Cela avait été bizarre, il avait toujours pensé être proche de la princesse Zelda mais il s'était trompé lourdement. Les relations de la sorte … ne se font pas en un instant. Il faut vivre des évènements ensemble …_

_Les vivre pleinement même. Mais il ne devait plus penser à ça. Si seulement, il avait un moyen de communiquer, quelque chose qui lui permettait d'y croire. Ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance que tout est réalisable ? Si on s'en donne les moyens ? Quitte … à utiliser même la Triforce au cas où. Utiliser la Triforce pour ça. S'il était du genre qui rigolait pour un rien, il y aurait peut-être pensé._

_Mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là même. Il ne devait pas penser à utiliser la Triforce pour un désir personnel. Il savait où cela menait … Cela menait à la destruction de soi-même. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça et … Non. Il ne devait plus y penser. Stop. C'en était assez. C'en était vraiment assez. Il commençait à être perturbé à cause de toutes ces bêtises._

_Il ne devait plus regarder derrière lui, il devait aller de l'avant. Il devait … tout simplement … Ah … Vraiment … POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Ces questions, il connaissait la réponse ! Il la connaissait parfaitement, devant l'affronter chaque nuit avant d'aller se coucher, chaque matin après qu'il se soit levé. C'était ça … C'était l'amère vérité._

_Il arrêta de penser lorsqu'il vit un premier cadavre. Oui … Un cadavre de pokémon. Du moins, d'une créature ressemblant à un papillon gigantesque de couleur bleu. Une créature qui baignait dans son sang. Il arrêta Epona, lui demandant de marcher lentement alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux. Plus ils avançaient, plus les corps étaient nombreux. Et pas seulement des corps de pokémons. Il y avait aussi des corps humains. Il en reconnaissait même deux d'entre eux. Les soldats ! Les deux soldats habillés de bleu !_

_Ils étaient tous les deux morts ! Mais le problème était la raison de leurs morts. Des entailles, de longues entailles. Etait-ce à cause d'un pokémon ? SCALPROIE ! C'était sûrement la cause d'un Scalproie ! Il avait des griffes capables de créer des entailles de la sorte ! Il descendit d'Epona, murmurant :_

« Va te mettre à l'abri. Fais attention à la pluie. »

_Car la pluie commença justement à tomber sur la zone. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Qu'est-ce qui … était responsable de cela ? Tant qu'il n'avait pas le coupable devant les yeux, il ne pouvait pas …_

« INSE … INSECATEUR ! »

_Un cri de pokémon ?! Du moins, si une créature poussait un cri de la sorte, ça ne pouvait être qu'un pokémon ! Il avait fini par deviner que seuls les pokémons poussaient un cri qui semblait les définir et correspondre à leur nom._

_Il courut en direction du cri, arrivant à une autre scène de carnage. Là encore des cadavres de différentes créatures et humains étaient présents. Mais … Il y en avait toujours une qui tenait bon. Elle ressemblait à un insecte humanoïde munie de deux faux à la place des pattes avant. De couleur entièrement verte, elle avait aussi des ailes bien qu'elle ne semblait pas forcément capable de les utiliser pour s'envoler. Mais elle était aussi assez blessée, très blessée même d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

_Mais le regard de Link se portait surtout sur celui qui était responsable des blessures de l'Insecateur mais aussi des meurtres des créatures et humains. Un autre humanoïde … sauf qu'il n'avait plus de peau, ni de muscles d'ailleurs. Il était entièrement constitué d'os bien qu'il portait un casque. Ses deux orifices oculaires normalement vides brillaient d'une lueur maléfique, signe qu'un puissance ténébreuse le possédait et l'avait ramené à la vie. Dans ses mains, il tenait deux épées alors que Link se présentait à côté de l'Insecateur._

« Enfuis-toi … si tu comprends mon langage. »

_Mais encore une fois, il semblait que le pokémon ne comprenne pas ce qu'il dise. Cela n'allait pas arranger les choses. Mais n'était-ce pas visible qu'il allait s'occuper de ce Stalfos ? Il savait comment les combattre. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir surtout s'il avait un poids sur les pieds. Mais l'Insecateur, malgré ses blessures, semblait lui aussi prêt à se battre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un duo de combattants

**Chapitre 7 : Un duo de combattants**

« Insecateur ! » _hurla le pokémon de couleur verte avant de foncer vers l'être squelettique. Les lames du pokémon rencontrèrent les épées du monstre, celui-ci parant avec une aisance bien surprenante pour l'Hylien. D'après ses souvenirs, ces créatures n'étaient pas forcément très douées pour parer les coups … surtout en possédant deux épées et non une épée et un bouclier. C'est surprenant … très surprenant même._

_Incapable de parler, les seuls bruits qui émanaient du Stalfos étaient les claquements de ses dents et de ses os. Une créature horrible … revenue d'entre les morts. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en affrontait une ! Il n'avait donc rien à craindre ! Il fonça à son tour vers le Stalfos, son épée se faisant parer par la seconde lame de la créature squelettique._

_Humpf … Ce n'était pas bon … Pas bon du tout. Cette créature était plus forte que ce qu'il avait prévu. Comment faire sinon ? Il ne pouvait pas balancer son arme n'importe comment sinon, c'était la défaite à coup sûr … et donc la mort aussi. C'était stupide … vraiment stupide comme raisonnement._

_Ils étaient deux ! Ils étaient deux à battre ce Stalfos ! A partir de là, il pouvait facilement obtenir la victoire ! Il fit une roulade sur le côté, arrivant dans le dos du Stalfos, prêt à frapper dans ses hanches pour aller briser quelques os mais la tête du Stalfos se retourna de 180 degrés, l'observant de ses yeux deux ténébreux et maléfiques. L'un des bras vint parer l'arme une nouvelle fois, l'autre bras repoussant et entaillant plus l'Insecateur._

« Je n'ai plus mon sac de bombes sur moi … Trop dangereux. »

_Cela était beaucoup trop dangereux de traîner avec, il avait préféré ne pas les garder avec lui. Un peu comme beaucoup d'objets dont il n'était pas certain de leur utilité pour l'avenir. Ah ! Un avenir plutôt morne et terne, il …_

_Son bouclier fut percuté par l'une des lames du Stalfos, le faisant reculer d'un bon mètre à cause de la puissance de la créature. AH ! Il ferait mieux de se concentrer au lieu de ruminer ses pensées ! ALLER ! Il savait ce qu'il comptait faire ! Le Stalfos ne pouvait combattre sur deux fronts en même temps ! Il n'avait pas des yeux derrière la tête !_

_L'épée de Link commença à travers des diagonales en direction du Stalfos, celui-ci parant les coups avec sa propre arme tandis que l'Insecateur faisait de son mieux pour briser le squelette revenu à la vie de son côté. Mais même ainsi, même sans voir le combat dans son dos, le Stalfos arrivait à leur tenir tête._

_C'était impressionnant, très impressionnant même. Mais qu'est-ce … Ce Stalfos n'était pas normal ! Il était bien plus puissant que les autres ! Etait-ce le cadavre d'un combattant renommé ? Comme … celui qui lui avait appris les différents arts de l'épée ? AH ! Voilà ce qu'il allait faire ! _

_Il devait juste … forcer le Stalfos à le frapper. Et pour ça, il allait devoir s'avancer vers lui pour l'inviter à l'attaquer. Chose qui ne tarda pas. Lorsque la lame du Stalfos s'affaissa vers lui, il donna un puissant coup de bouclier en avant, renvoyant l'arme en direction du ciel. MAINTENANT ! Son épée vint tracer un arc vertical, brisant le bras osseux du Stalfos, relâchant son épée en même temps._

_PARFAIT ! Maintenant le Stalfos ne pouvait se battre qu'à une arme ! Comme si l'Insecateur apprenait au beau milieu du combat, le pokémon fit exactement la même chose, parant la lame du Stalfos avec l'une d'entre elles, la repoussant dans les airs. Sa seconde lame vint tracer le même arc vertical qui vint trancher le second bras osseux du Stalfos._

… … … _C'était … amusant ? Enfin, il trouvait ça drôle en un sens. De voir que les pokémons pouvaient apprendre les actes des humains et des hyliens. Oui … Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser ! Car avoir réussi à briser les bras du Stalfos ne donnaient pas la victoire ! Il s'écria finalement à l'Insecateur :_

« Sa tête ! Son point faible ! »

_Il ne faisait pas de longues phrases pour espérer que l'Insecateur comprenne ce qu'il disait. Et cette fois ci, ce fut le cas ! L'Insecateur commença à frapper avec insistance sur le crâne du Stalfos, celui-ci se fissurant de plus en plus alors que Link l'épaulait en frappant de son côté. Déjà, les os au sol commençaient à léviter, signe qu'ils allaient revenir vers le Stalfos s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas plus vite !_

_Puis subitement, la lame de Link percuta la faux de l'Insecateur … mais pour une bonne raison. Les deux lames s'étaient rencontrées alors que chacune avait coupé une partie du crâne du Stalfos. Le crâne qui se brisa en morceaux, tout le corps du Stalfos tombant au fur et à mesure au sol, vaincu._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Même s'il n'avait pas été blessé pendant le combat, il devait reconnaître que cela l'avait un peu épuisé. Mais le plus important … était le pokémon qui l'avait épaulé. C'était le premier pokémon qu'il pouvait considérer comme allié. Il se tourna vers l'Insecateur qui s'effondra au sol, tombant en arrière, assis parmi les cadavres._

_Aussitôt, Link se dirigea vers lui, ouvrant son sac avant d'en retirer une bouteille qui contenait un liquide rouge. Il vint s'agenouiller, reprenant la parole :_

« Bois donc. Cela te guérira. »

_Bien que réticent, le pokémon laissa le breuvage rencontrer son gosier, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas nier que sans Link, il n'aurait pas survécu à ce combat contre cette créature diabolique. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un pokémon d'après ce qu'il connaissait. Link murmura avec lenteur en s'adressant à lui :_

« Cela prendra un peu de temps, quelques minutes environ. »

« Insecateur ! » _répondit le pokémon, sentant néanmoins déjà son corps se soigner de lui-même grâce à l'effet de cette potion._

_C'était surprenant. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un tel être humain. D'ailleurs, ses oreilles ne ressemblaient pas à ceux d'un humain et sa façon de se battre. Il utilisait une arme de métal mais qui ne crachait pas des balles de plomb. C'était étonnant, très étonnant même. Qu'est-ce qu'une telle personne faisait ici ? L'Insecateur observa Link, celui-ci sifflant pour appeler Epona. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà sur la jument._

« Inse ? » _demanda le pokémon en s'adressant à Link. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que l'Insecateur voulait lui dire par là ? Peut-être savoir où il allait ?_

« Je retourne dans mon royaume. »

_L'Insecateur se leva, battant des ailes. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Quand même pas l'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ? C'était … beaucoup trop dangereux. Néanmoins, dès qu'il amorça un mouvement pour rentrer dans la grotte qui le ramènerait en Hyrule, l'Insecateur fit de même. Link poussa un léger soupir._

« Fais comme tu veux. » _murmura t-l avec lenteur._

_Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grotte, il descendit de la jument, remarquant que la pluie continuait de battre avec violence. Il y avait même quelques éclairs qui tombaient du ciel. Et ces flaques étaient gigantesques. Ils allaient être trempés. Néanmoins, il pénétra dans la grotte, tenant sa jument près de lui alors que l'Insecateur terminait la marche, le suivant sans rien dire._

_Un pokémon … non agressif à la base. Ou alors, était-ce autre chose ? Etait-ce parce qu'il se sentait redevable envers lui ? Car il avait réussi à battre le Stalfos ? Peut-être … C'était même la seule raison qu'il avait en tête actuellement. Du moins, celle qui lui semblait le plus logique. Il allait retourner au royaume d'Hyrule et mettre la princesse Zelda au courant des derniers évènements et de ce qu'il avait découvert._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Engloutis par le sol

**Chapitre 8 : Engloutis par le sol**

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir m'accompagner ? Ce n'est pas … une bonne idée. »

_Il s'adressait à nouveau à l'Insecateur. Celui-ci le suivait sans même répondre. Pourquoi faisait-il une telle chose ? Tout simplement car il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ça ne pouvait pas être l'unique raison quand même. Mais bon … Il se tourna vers le pokémon, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole à son tour. Pour toute réponse, l'Insecateur croisa ses deux lames._

« Insecateur ! INSECA ! »

_Il montra l'absence de blessures sur son corps. C'était pour le sauvetage et les soins ? Vraiment … Les pokémons étaient des créatures étonnantes. Mais pas seulement, elles semblaient aussi … douées d'une certaine intelligence indéniable. Il faudrait que la princesse Zelda lui en parle bien plus à ce sujet si elle en savait. Mais pour le moment, il fallait quitter cette grotte, chose qui ne tarda pas après quelques nouvelles minutes de marche._

_Humpf … Mais même ici, la pluie était présente en forte quantité. Rien que les premiers pas hors de la grotte furent enfoncés dans des flaques. Cette pluie était inquiétante, très inquiétante même. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, loin de là. Il amorça quelques mouvements, des éclairs tombant à nouveau sur le terrain._

« Tu n'as pas peur de la foudre ? »

_Il ne voulait pas plaisanter avec le pokémon, c'était une véritable question, rien d'autre. Mais celui-ci hocha la tête négativement, lui répondant avec sérieux. Bon … Si telle était sa réponse, il n'allait pas chercher plus loin. Mais en même temps, il n'y avait pas que ça. Quelque chose clochait … Un tel décor était signe d'apocalypse ou presque._

_Du moins, c'est l'impression que cela donnait lorsqu'il se remit en marche, grimpant sur Epona. Avec surprise, il remarqua que l'Insecateur n'avait pas tant de mal que ça à le suivre bien qu'il demandait à Epona d'aller au trot. Ces pokémons … étaient surprenants._

_Puis un puissant aboiement se fit entendre, accompagnés par d'autres. Link arrêta sa jument, descendant aussitôt. Sortant son épée, l'Hylien remarqua que l'Insecateur était déjà en position d'attaque. Se faire agresser au beau milieu de la plaine ? Sous la pluie ? Ce n'était pas normal. La nuit était bientôt tombée mais normalement, les créatures ennemies n'attaquaient plus vraiment en grand nombre._

« Epona, pars à l'abri. Galope s'il le faut. »

_Encore une fois, c'était bien l'unique chose qu'il pouvait dire. Les aboiements se firent plus nombreux, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les créatures à leurs origines. Rien que ça … Des chiens mais osseux … comme les Stalfos. Bien heureusement, ils étaient bien moins résistants que ces derniers. Le souci ? C'est qu'ils étaient plutôt très agiles et mouvementés._

_Il se mit dos à dos par rapport à l'Insecateur. Au moins, chaque protégeait les arrières de l'autre. C'était étrange … d'avoir un compagnon de la sorte. A part … elle … et encore … Non ! Stop ! Il n'allait pas penser à ça en plein combat ! Il hocha la tête négativement, se donnant une certaine contenance. Pas le temps !_

_Le premier Stalhound fut décapité d'un coup d'épée, Link tournant sur lui-même, donnant un coup de bouclier sur un second Stalhound. De son côté, l'Insecateur arrivait à esquiver avec une grande facilité les différentes attaques, répliquant pour briser les Stalhounds._

_Mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant, loin de là même. Il y avait encore d'autres créatures qui apparaissaient, sortant du sol. Toute aussi dangereux qu'un Stalhound, le Stalkin ressemblait néanmoins à un Stalfos mais amaigri et donc bien plus fragile. C'était là son gros problème. Généralement, il ne fallait qu'un coup pour s'en débarrasser._

« Insecateur ? Couche-toi au sol maintenant. »

_Le pokémon sembla comprendre ses propos alors qu'il se mettait à tournoyer sur lui-même, sa lame pointée en face de lui. Comme un couperet, son épée vint en terminer avec la première troupe de Stalkins alors que les Stalhounds étaient trop petits pour cela._

_Mais qu'importe … Ce n'était pas encore terminé, loin de là ! Il restait encore ces chiens osseux et d'autres Stalkins arrivaient au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Néanmoins, malgré la pluie, il n'avait aucun mal à les combattre. Et il en était visiblement de même pour l'Insecateur. Un bon allié, un très bon allié même, il devait le reconnaître._

« INSECATEUR ! INSECA ! »

_Le pokémon venait de crier avant de se mettre à … danser sur lui-même ? Mais cela avait quelque chose d'assez hypnotique. Il remarqua que les deux faux remplaçant ses pattes avant avaient maintenant une lueur différente._

_Et lorsqu'il donna un coup, il comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Les lames tranchèrent avec une telle facilité les monstres ennemis qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles coupaient une simple feuille issue de la branche d'un arbre. Avec une telle efficacité, le combat s'accéléra plus que rapidement, les derniers corps tombant au sol, disparaissant sous terre pour ne plus revenir._

« C'en est fini. Bravo. » _déclara Link en s'adressant à l'Insecateur._

_Ces créatures étaient redoutables et très utiles. Etait-ce pour cela que les humains hors du royaume d'Hyrule étaient épaulés par ces créatures ? Il y avait de fortes chances. Peut-être que cet Insecateur le considérait comme l'un d'entre eux ?_

« Et cette pluie qui ne finit pas de tomber. De même, il se fait tard. Trouvons un endroit où nous abriter pour la nuit. »

_C'était peut-être l'une de ses plus longues phrases depuis la fin des évènements ayant mené à la disparition de Ganondorf. Est-ce qu'il … avait retrouvé un peu le goût de parler ? Mais avec une créature dont il ne comprenait pas le langage ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que malgré leurs différents noms, les pokémons pouvaient se comprendre entre eux ? Comme s'ils étaient issus d'une espèce unique et commune mais qu'au fil des siècles, ils avaient fini par se différencier ? Un peu comme les hyliens et les humains ? Car ils parlaient le même langage dans le royaume ? Oui … Et …_

« INSE ! INSECA ! INSECATEUR ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?! Il se retourna pour remarquer que … L'Insecateur était en train de se fondre dans le sol ? Qu'est-ce que … ça voulait dire ?! Il tendit une main, cherchant à l'extirper hors du sol mais cela ne servit à rien. L'Insecateur disparut dans celui-ci, laissant Link désemparé. Qu'est-ce … c'était que ça ?_

_Comment était-ce possible ? Il s'approcha de l'endroit où l'Insecateur avait disparu, remarquant que cela correspondait à une flaque. Cette flaque … n'avait rien de différent pour autant. Elle était simplement faite d'eau. Il posa une main dessus, la flaque s'illuminant subitement. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus son reflet … mais l'Insecateur qui était couché sur le sol ? Il poussa un cri avant de sentir sa main se faire attirer par la flaque puis le reste du corps. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux, ne sachant guère ce qui lui arrivait._

_Lorsqu'il put les rouvrir … Tout était différent. Tout était totalement différent autour de lui. Ce n'était pas … un décor paradisiaque, non, c'était sinistre et lugubre … mais aussi … morcelé ? C'était le terme à employer. Il était sur une petite île qui flottait au-dessus du vide, d'autres îles se trouvant tout autour de lui. Allongé sur le sol, l'Insecateur gémissait, se relevant peu à peu alors que Link murmurait :_

« Est-ce que … je suis dans le royaume du crépuscule ? »

_Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas avoir un ton joyeux à cette idée mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou faux mais … Peut-être était-ce sa chance ?_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Courtes retrouvailles

**Chapitre 9 : Courtes retrouvailles**

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

_Ce fut les premières paroles de Link envers l'Insecateur. Il devait prendre de ses nouvelles au cas où. Car oui … Cet endroit était encore plus étrange que le monde extérieur au royaume d'Hyrule. Qu'est-ce qui … les attendait tous les deux ? L'Insecateur se releva, montrant par là qu'il allait plutôt bien malgré l'inquiétude de Link à son égard._

_Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir soulagé avant d'observer l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Comment … Le sol était vitreux ? Mais sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne voyait que son reflet celui de l'Insecateur. Bon … Néanmoins, il valait mieux ne pas perdre plus de temps et étudier tous les environs. Chose qu'il fit en sautillant sur place. Saut qui le fit planer pendant plusieurs secondes à plusieurs mètres de hauteur._

_Qu'est-ce … C'était que ça ? C'était quoi le saut qu'il venait de faire ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Même dans le royaume … Ah … Cela … expliquait beaucoup de choses … visiblement. L'Insecateur remarqua son air attristé, disant :_

« Inseca ? Insecateur teur ? Inseca seca Insecateur ? »

_Il tentait vraiment de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Oh … Ca ne concernait pas un pokémon de toute façon. Ca ne concernait que lui … et sa folie. Cette folie absurde de pouvoir retourner un jour dans un monde qui était définitivement séparé du royaume d'Hyrule. Voilà tout … Voilà ce qu'il pensait actuellement._

_Ces miroirs qui flottaient au-dessus du sol, qu'est-ce qu'ils représentaient ? Y jetant un bref regard, il remarquait qu'il pouvait apercevoir un autre décor à l'intérieur du miroir … comme avec les flaques d'eau ? C'était de la magie ? Ou alors … autre chose ? Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? Comme s'il pouvait passer d'un endroit à un autre grâce à ces miroirs. Cela ressemblait … un peu à … au … au miroir qu'il cherchait à recréer._

« Mais … Ce n'est pas le même miroir. »

_Pas du tout même. Ah … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il ne le méritait pas ? C'est ça ? AH ! C'était quoi ce grand froid ?! Il se retourna subitement. Il s'était senti épié … mais il n'y avait que l'Insecateur qui se demandait ce qui prenait à l'Hylien de s'emporter de la sorte. Bon … Il avait peut-être eu une légère hallucination ? Il se sentait un peu fiévreux. Est-ce à cause du froid ? Il ne l'espérait pas. _

_Au loin, derrière les îles qui flottaient un peu partout, deux yeux rubis observèrent Link et l'Insecateur avant de disparaître peu à peu. L'Hylien observait les différents miroirs et autres zones translucides, sautant d'île en île, ayant appris à utiliser la nouvelle gravité autour de lui à son compte. Tout … était si étrange ici._

« Hein ? Mais … Cet endroit … »

_Il regardait à travers une flaque d'eau … mais qui était déposée à la verticale contre un mur d'un gigantesque bâtiment fait d'une étrange pierre qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Mais à travers la flaque d'eau, il reconnaissait le désert du royaume d'Hyrule ?_

_Ces endroits … Il était intrigué en les regardant un par un. Peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen pour rentrer en Hyrule ? Il était un peu ... chamboulé. Mais il devait voir s'il était possible de traverser ces endroits encore une fois._

« … ... … pokémons, ils seront nécessaires pour tous nous sauver. »

_Il se statufia sur place, tout son épiderme s'électrisant à l'écoute de cette voix. Il … Il avait sûrement rêvé, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais … Mais … Il voulait s'attacher à ce rêve ! Il commença à courir à toute allure vers l'endroit dont il avait entendu la voix, sautant vers une autre île jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'un grand miroir._

_Un miroir impressionnant mais ce n'était pas la taille qui lui importait, pas du tout même ! C'était ce qu'il voyait à l'intérieur. C'était … C'était elle. C'était cette femme … qui un jour, avait brisé définitivement le miroir du crépuscule. Cette femme aux longs cheveux orange … Cette femme à la peau grise … Cette femme aux yeux rouges … A cette taille plutôt grande, à la robe de couleur noire. Il la reconnaissait entre mille._

« MIDONA ! » _hurla-t-il soudainement, quitte à se briser les organes vocaux._

_C'était elle ! C'était elle qu'il recherchait depuis ce sinistre jour ! Depuis la mort de Ganondorf ! Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de briser le miroir du Crépuscule ! Depuis tout ce temps ! Depuis … Depuis tout … ce temps. C'était elle … la princesse qu'il recherchait._

_Comme si elle avait entendu sa voix, la femme se tourna vers lui … ou plutôt vers le miroir. Au même moment, Link sentit le froid l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Puis soudainement, le miroir commença à se fissurer, explosant en morceaux. Certains vinrent entailler le visage de l'hylien, l'ensanglantant légèrement alors qu'il se retournait._

« Qui … Qui a fait ça ?! »

_Il était en colère sur le moment. Une colère bien réelle ! Le miroir était devenu complètement inutile ! Son … Son seul moyen … Sa seule chance depuis des semaines … venait de voler en éclats par quelqu'un ou quelque chose !_

« Montre-toi si tu en as le courage ! Répond de tes actes ! »

_Il avait sorti son épée, prêt à l'utiliser dès l'instant où il saurait qui avait commis cet acte ! Un acte qu'il ne laisserait pas du tout impuni ! PAS APRES CA ! Mais il se calma intérieurement alors que d'autres bruits se firent entendre, des miroirs se brisant tout autour d'eux, une pluie de verre s'abattant sur lui et l'Insecateur._

« Mets-toi à l'abri ! Et vite ! »

_Il n'avait pas encore la possibilité de se venger de cet acte ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il souleva son bouclier, le plaçant au-dessus de son visage mais aussi de l'Insecateur pour le recouvrir. Les morceaux de verre tombèrent autour d'eux sans les éteindre cette fois. Ce n'était que de légères entailles sur son visage et rien d'autre. Il pouvait s'en remettre !_

« Je ne me répèterai pas ! »

« C'est donc toi … celui qui est responsable du déclin de mon maître Ganondorf ? »

_Cette voix ? D'où est-ce qu'elle provenait ? D'où venait-elle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Non … Ce n'était pas de la magie mais … Etait-ce un second Xanto ? Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le retour de Ganondorf ? Aussi vite ?_

« Je ne pensais pas t'attraper dans mes filets aussi facilement. Visiblement, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas aussi malin que le prétendait les rares qui ont survécu à un combat contre toi. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi évolué que nous ? »

« Montre-toi ! »

_Il n'allait pas se répéter mais il était déjà sur ses gardes. Cette voix … Il ne savait pas d'où elle provenait car elle semblait être partout à la fois. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner le visage qu'une ombre plana au-dessus de lui, deux yeux rubis se posant sur l'Insecateur et sa personne. Puis plus rien … La créature avait déjà disparu. _

« Pourquoi devrai-je perdre mon temps avec toi, hum ? Je ne ressens pas d'inquiétude à ton égard. Tu n'es plus rien sans cette épée qui faisait craindre mon maître. »

_L'épée ? Est-ce qu'il avait été un peu trop hâtif ? Pourtant, il avait pensé qu'après la disparition de Ganondorf, une ère de paix serait revenue. Mais il s'était trompé … et lourdement. Tout n'était pas fini … Tout n'était pas terminé. Il en avait maintenant la preuve avec l'endroit où il se trouvait mais aussi cette … personne qui s'adressait à lui._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Incapables de rivaliser

**Chapitre 10 : Incapables de rivaliser**

« Mais tu es une plaie pour mon maître … Et si ce monde était débarrassé de toi, je pense qu'il s'en porterait bien mieux. »

« N'inverse pas les rôles. » _répondit Link en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas s'adresser dans le vide mais néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas en faire autrement. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, observant les environs. Son épée était toujours sortie._

_Cette voix ne lui plaisait pas. En fait, tout cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas … mais en même temps, c'était grâce à cet endroit qu'il avait réussi à retrouver Midona. Midona … Il avait pu la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant._

_Et pour ça … Il devait remercier cet endroit. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait, même s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en sortir. Mais pour le moment, il devait régler son compte à la créature ou la personne qui lui parlait._

« Vas-tu te montrer ou non ? » _demanda Link alors que la voix émettait un léger rire._

« Pourquoi donc ? Quel en serait l'intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à mourir e mes pattes, je ne vais pas me priver de te montrer à quel point tu es faible et risible sans ta fameuse épée. Me voilà donc ! » _s'écria la voix alors que toute l'île sur laquelle se trouvaient Link et l'Insecateur commença à trembler fortement. Elle se fissura, Link et l'Insecateur sautant sur une autre île au bon moment._

_Au bon moment ? Car oui … L'île précédente vint exploser en morceaux, dévoilant une créature aux ailes décharnées de couleur noire, des pointes rouges se trouvant au bout de chacune d'entre elles. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là. Une sorte de couronnée dorée était visible sur le sommet du crâne de la bête, deux yeux rouges fixant Link._

_La créature ressemblait à un serpent volant de couleur gris sur les côtés mais avec des lignes rouges et noires sur le ventre. D'autres pointes mais dorées étaient visibles sur les côtés de son long corps. Mais surtout … Sa taille … Sa taille était gigantesque !_

« Pokémon ? » _demanda Link, peu craintif malgré l'apparence impressionnante de la créature en face de lui. Celle-ci ouvrit la gueule, laissant entendre sa voix._

« C'est le cas … Visiblement, tu es déjà au courant de notre existence hors du royaume d'Hyrule. Je pensais qu'il s'était déjà occupé de toi après la destruction de la Stèle mais il semblerait que ce ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être as-t-il voulu simplement s'amuser avec toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles et je ne pense pas avoir envie de le savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as brisé ce miroir ? POURQUOI ?! »

« De la colère dans ta voix ? On dirait que j'ai fait le bon choix visiblement. Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas que le royaume du crépuscule interfère avant ta mise à mort. Tous les moyens pour accéder à ma dimension sont maintenant brisés. Il est impossible pour toi de t'enfuir … et cet Insecateur t'accompagnera dans la tombe. DISPARAISSEZ SOUS MES FLAMMES ! » _hurla le pokémon au long corps de serpent avant d'ouvrir la gueule, des flammes violettes en sortant pour aller en direction de l'Insecateur._

_Aussitôt, l'Hylien se plaça devant l'Insecateur, son bouclier le protégeant des flammes, celles-ci s'écrasant sur les côtés … mais restant toujours présentes ? Qu'est-ce que … Les flammes ne s'éteignaient pas ?!_

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir ! Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'avais pas étudié ce que tu étais … soi-disant héros d'Hyrule ? Je sais parfaitement que ce bouclier peut résister à mes flammes ! Mais ton corps ? En est-il capable ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, monstre, mais … »

« GIRATINA ! VOILA MON NOM ! Grave-le en toi car c'est celui qui causera ta perte ! »

« Trop prétentieux. Je ne suis pas prêt à me laisser abattre. »

_Donc … Giratina était un pokémon mais aussi au service de Ganondorf. Il avait des alliés très puissants, vraiment très puissants même … et surprenants aussi. Entendre un pokémon capable de parler, cela était étonnant … ou alors, non ? Car il ne connaissait pratiquement rien du monde extérieur au royaume d'Hyrule._

_Mais maintenant, il fallait surtout s'occuper des flammes ! Comment réussir à les éteindre ? Il n'avait plus son grappin et les autres objets ! AH ! Il fut soulevé par l'Insecateur, celui-ci déployant ses ailes. Mais il n'était pas capable … Mais oui ! Il avait oublié la possibilité de sauter à plusieurs mètres de hauteur ! L'Insecateur «s'envola » dans les airs avec lui à ses côtés, prêt à atterrir sur une autre île._

« Idiots … Dans les airs, vous ne pouvez pas esquiver mes coups. »

_Giratina était arrivé à leur hauteur, donnant un puissant coup de queue, les projetant sur l'île où ils comptaient atterrir. Leurs corps percutèrent le sol rocailleux, Link poussant un cri de douleur. Cette puissance … C'était … encore différent du Scalproie ! Bien plus grande ! Bien plus forte ! Est-ce qu'il existait des pokémons aussi forts que ça ? Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? Il y avait tant … à découvrir à leur sujet !_

_Il se releva, son épée plantée dans le sol lui servant d'appui. Mais ce n'était pas … le moment de réfléchir aux différentes créatures nommées pokémons. Il devait se battre contre Giratina et en terminer avec lui mais était aussi simple que ça ?_

_Il n'y avait que peu de possibilités. Il n'avait pas le temps d'étudier l'imposante créature qui avait tout l'air issue d'une légende. Alors … Il devait l'attaquer ? Il extirpa la lame du sol mais remarqua que Giratina n'était plus dans les airs ? Ou … Ou est-ce qu'il était ?!_

« Fais attention à toi, Insecateur. »

« INSECATEUR ! INSE ! » _répondit le pokémon, lui-même sur ses gardes. Les deux compagnons étaient dos à dos, regardant parfois le sol. Celui-ci ne se mettait pas à trembler, cela voulait dire qu'il n'attaquait pas par en bas comme auparavant._

« Je suis un spectre … Je suis celui qui peut régner sur le monde des morts … Pense-tu vraiment que je ne suis toujours matériel ? Je suis là où tu ne t'en doutes pas … Je suis partout … Méfies-toi à chaque fois que tu fais un pas … tu risquerais de tomber sur moi. »

_Voilà que Giratina recommençait avec sa voix sinistre et ténébreuse ! Mais il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège ! Il avait tout prévu ! Il … AAAAAAAH ! Son ombre ! Son ombre était beaucoup plus grande que …_

« Il est déjà trop tard pour vous deux. » _déclara Giratina alors que la créature apparaissait à partir du sol, son long corps venant serrer l'Insecateur et Link avec force. _« Je vais briser vos membres, un par un … Les entendre craquer avec lenteur … »

_Que … Que … Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper ! Ses mains étaient bloquées ! Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Et Giratina n'était pas du genre à s'amuser à le balancer de gauche à droite avant de le projeter dans les airs ! Il … Il … ne pouvait rien faire contre lui !_

« INSE ! INSECATEUR ! INSECA ! »

_L'Insecateur aussi ne pouvait rien faire ! Ils étaient dans de beaux draps ! Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir ?! Subitement, il se sentit transporté comme l'Insectaeur hors du ligotage de la part de Giratina. A leurs places, un drôle d'objet rectangulaire avec un côté vitré s'y trouvait, se brisant en mille morceaux, produisant quelques petits éclats._

« Hahahaha ! Je ne pensais pas que cette télévision allait me servir aussi tôt ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … Une étrange créature de couleur orange était présente en face de lui et de l'Insecateur. Elle avait deux yeux et un étrange sourire. De même, une aura électrique était présente autour d'elle. C'était elle qui venait de parler ? _

« Salut, c'est moi Motisma ! Et devine quoi ? Je ne suis pas un pokémon sympa ! »

_Ami ou ennemi ? Ses actes tendaient vers le premier, ses paroles vers le second._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Un compagnon détonnant

**Chapitre 11 : Un compagnon détonnant**

« Comment … est-ce que tu as pu rentrer dans ma dimension, avorton de Motisma ? »

« Oh moi ? Je pensais plutôt que tu allais me demander comment je fais pour parler mais si tu veux tout savoir, tu ferais bien de vérifier que le temps ne crée pas d'autres « miroirs » par inadvertance. Tu sais, il pleut comme une Ecremeuh qui pisse dehors. Donc bon, il suffit juste de trouver quelles flaques sont liées à ta dimension ou non. Difficile de contrôler tous les chemins menant jusqu'ici hein ? Surtout lorsque l'on n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper. COMME CA FAIT DU BIEN DE POUVOIR PARLER ! »

_Qu'était-ce … que ça ? Un pokémon ? Encore ? Capable de parler ? Cela en faisait déjà deux … qui étaient capables de s'exprimer. C'était étonnant … Très étonnant même. La créature capable de produire de l'électricité se tourna vers lui, le regardant de haut en bas, de gauche à droite avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Mouais … Je vois pas vraiment ce que tu as de spécial, hein ? »

« … … … Hein ? Tu es qui exactement ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Link._

« Je m'appelle Motisma ! Du moins, on m'a pas baptisé et c'est juste le nom de mon espèce mais bref, t'as le temps de parler ou tu préfères te barrer d'ici, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« … … … Je ne sais pas comment tu veux faire cela. »

_Et surtout, il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à ce Motisma ou non. En même temps, il avait utilisé un drôle d'objet pour les libérer de l'étreinte de Giratina. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait été possible mais bon, qu'importe, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix._

« Je pense que je suis bien obligé de te suivre. »

« BONNE REPONSE ! Aller, on se tire d'ici avant qu'il ne s'énerve ! »

« Vous ne vous échapperez pas ! SURTOUT TOI ! » _hurla Giratina, fonçant à toute allure vers Link. Celui-ci fit un saut sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque de Giratina … mais le pokémon avait détruit l'île sur son passage._

_Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Link sautant une nouvelle fois pour atterrir sur une nouvelle île, à côté de l'Insecateur. Le Motisma vint les rejoindre, ricanant avant de dire :_

« Ouais, ouais … C'est encore mieux de le foutre énervé … Et vous voulez savoir comment le faire enrager ? Je vais vous montrer, ça va être bien simple ! »

« … … … Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te fais confiance. »

« C'est ça ou tu l'affrontes en face à face. Tu veux que je te désigne le gagnant par avance ? »

« … … … C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

_Le Motisma désigna un miroir qui devait faire à peine la moitié de la taille de l'Hylien, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par l'Insecateur puis Link, celui-ci ayant tout simplement sauté à l'intérieur._

_Il se retrouva hors d'une flaque de taille moyenne, la pluie ayant fini de tomber depuis le temps. Et maintenant ? Si eux pouvaient en sortir, ça voulait normalement dire que Giratina aussi non ?! Mais le Motisma était déjà en train de créer de l'électricité, visant la flaque._

« BON ! FAITES TOUT POUR ECRASER CETTE FLAQUE ! Si elle disparait, ça veut dire qu'il ne pourra plus venir ! Faites pas les imbéciles ! »

_Disparaitre mais comment ? AH ! Bien entendu ! Ils étaient près d'un arbre ! Il suffisait alors de le faire s'effondrer sur la flaque ! L'Insecateur commença à trancher à la base de l'arbre, Link et Motisma se poussant. L'arbre vint s'écrouler sur la flaque, l'eau virevolant un peu partout. C'était … aussi simple que ça ?_

« Et bon débarras ! Normalement, il ne viendra pas nous ennuyer ! Le temps qu'il trouve une autre flaque assez grosse pour le faire sortir de là, on aura le temps de se cacher ! Bon ! ALLER HOP HOP ! On se bouge un peu ! »

_Hum … Mais maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, pourquoi continuer à suivre ce Motisma ? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, loin de là. Il agissait trop bizarrement … de façon inamicale et autoritaire … comme s'il se croyait au-dessus de lui. En un sens, ça lui rappelait … Midona. Ce qui était un bon rapprochement mais … ce n'était pas pareil._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? J'ai dit de bouger mais ça voulait dire : tu me suis ! »

« Je préfère partir de mon côté. L'Insecateur peut t'accompagner. »

« Mais quelle bourrique ! Mais vraiment, c'est quoi qui cloche avec toi hein ? T'as pas toute ta tête ? T'arrive pas à raisonner correctement ? Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle m'a envoyé ici pour m'occuper de te baby-sitter ! »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Est-ce que … » _commença à dire Link, le Motisma émettant un ricanement avant de répondre :_

« ET OUAIS ! Je parle bien de la princesse Midona ! Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ? Qu'une princesse ait du temps à s'occuper de ta petite personne ! »

« Midona ?! Tu viens de la part de Midona ?! »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait maintenant ? Pourquoi il s'excitait comme ça ? Normalement, il aurait dû être impressionné par le fait que ça soit la princesse Midona qui l'envoie mais là, ce n'était même pas ça ! Et il n'avait même pas utilisé le terme de princesse ! Il se prenait pour qui aux yeux de la princesse, lui ?_

« Hey, hey, hey … Ouais … Je sais parfaitement que t'es le petit Hylien qu'elle m'a demandé d'aller accompagner mais quand même, tu … »

« Où est-elle ? Dans le royaume du crépuscule ? Emmène-moi jusqu'à qu'elle ! »

_Mais hey ! Il l'écoutait ou pas ? Et c'était quoi ce bordel avec ce type aux oreilles pointues ? Il était drôlement excité quand même ! La créature électrique perdit son sourire, disant :_

« Même pas en rêve, mon gars. Elle m'a demandé de t'accompagner, pas de te guider jusqu'à elle. T'as peut-être envie de la revoir, ce qui m'étonnerait pas, mais elle, c'est pas le cas. »

« J'ai à lui parler ! C'est important ! C'est vraiment important ! »

_Depuis qu'il avait évoqué le nom de la princesse Midona, il avait remarqué que ce type nommé Link se comportait bien moins calmement qu'à la normale … ou au moins, pendant le combat contre Giratina, combat perdu d'avance._

« Je lui servirai de messager si t'es assez gentil et obéissant. Alors, tu vas être un brave petit hylien, et tu vas m'accompagner, d'accord ? »

« J'aimerai surtout … savoir pourquoi tout d'abord … Comment est-ce que Midona a réussi à m'envoyer un pokémon ? Je pensais que les pokémons … étaient issus du reste du monde qui avait été scellé par le royaume d'Hyrule. »

« Et ? Bon … Tu vas t'installer bien tranquillement, je crois que toi et moi, on a à parler de choses sérieuses hein ? Il va falloir t'expliquer deux, trois, petits trucs. »

_S'installer ? Et où ? Mais bon … Il regarda l'Insecateur. Il pouvait partir maintenant, s'il le désirait. Il était libre de ses choix. Lui ? Il avait à écouter ce Motisma qui en savait plus qu'il n'en donnait l'air._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le monde est hostile

**Chapitre 12 : Le monde est hostile**

« Bon … Faudrait que je commence par où ? Ah ouais, je sais bien … Tout de suite par la question qui tue : depuis combien de temps y a eu le sceau qui s'est brisé au royaume d'Hyrule ? Alors ? Tu dois bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda le Motisma._

« Deux jours environ, pas plus, pas moins. » _répondit Link. _« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Bon … Ouais … Ca s'est juste aggravé il y a deux jours quoi. Bref … En clair, les pokémons ont commencé à apparaître dans le royaume du crépuscule y a quelques semaines. T'as une idée qui te pousserait à te demander comment c'est possible ? »

« La réponse … est la défaite de Ganondorf. Le sceau a commencé à se fissurer à ce moment précis et à partir de là, les premiers pokémons sont apparus dans le royaume du crépuscule. »

« Mais en fait .. .T'es un petit malin toi ! On dirait pas comme ça mais ça réfléchit dans ta caboche ! Je suis plus qu'impressionné, faut l'avouer ! »

« Je ne prends pas cela sur le ton du compliment, malheureusement. »

_Il avait rétorqué cela en attendant de voir ce que le Motisma allait compléter. Si les pokémons pouvaient se rendre au royaume du crépuscule … Alors, comment est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Peut-être qu'il … Pourquoi pas essayer de la sorte ? Oui … Pourquoi pas ?_

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à te rendre au royaume du crépuscule ? »

« Hey, hey, hey, tu ne serais pas en train de me prendre pour un idiot ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire mais t'es carrément mordu, non ? »

_Mordu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce langage ? Et surtout, la façon dont parlait ce Motisma était quand même assez … étonnant en soi. Mais bon … Visiblement, il n'aurait pas l'information primordiale qu'il désirait tant. Ce fichu Motisma était … plus intelligent qu'il ne le faisait croire derrière ses paroles. D'ailleurs, il reprit :_

« Bon … Toute façon, je ne t'y aurai pas emmené et tu n'auras pas pu y aller comme ça … C'est dans des coins perdus de « l'autre monde » comme je suis sûr que tu aimerais appeler tout ce qui se trouve au-delà du royaume d'Hyrule. »

« … … … Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, je préférai plutôt partir. Je dois prévenir la princesse Zelda de … »

« Wowowow ! De quoi ? La princesse Zelda ? Tu ne préviens personne ! C'est un ordre formel de la part de la princesse Midona. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Il faut que je la prévienne du retour de Ganondorf ! Du moins qu'il a des pokémons à son service qui vont … »

« Hey hey hey ! Même si elle la déteste pas, la princesse Zelda, c'est hors de question pour l'instant ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'elle cite son nom après le tien, elle a l'air un petit peu plus furax, la princesse Midona. Donc moi, je respecte son choix ! »

… … … _Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'en de rares fois … au départ … Il avait senti de la colère de la part de Midona envers la princesse Zelda. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça … Enfin, sur le moment, il préférait ne pas réfléchir à ça._

« Bon en clair, de toute façon, il va falloir stopper Giratina. Et pour le moment, on va dire que t'as pas les moyens, que ça soit cérébraux ou au niveau de ton armement. De toute façon, dans le pays, à la pays, d'accord ? Si t'as pas tout compris, ce n'est pas grave mais tu vas avoir besoin d'une sérieuse initiation. »

« Initiation par rapport à quoi ? »

« … … … Mais tu crois que je suis là pour quelle raison hein ? Pour prendre le thé ? Pour se la couler douce ? Non mais la princesse Midona m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi ! Il paraitrait qu'avant que tu la connaisses, tu ne savais même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre ! »

« C'est un … peu exagéré comme remarque. »

« Ah ouais ? J'ai pas l'impression que tu sois une lumière par contre. »

_N'avait-il pas prétendu le contraire auparavant ? Il changeait vite d'avis visiblement. Mais bon … Dire une telle chose, c'était vraiment les propos de Midona ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait été là pour le conseiller … un peu comme une ange gardienne ou alors une fée qui est toujours là pour le protéger. Ah ! En y repensant, Midona n'avait rien eu d'une fée mais plutôt d'une tortionnaire ou d'une peste. Mais bon … Tout cela avait changé au fil des jours._

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement pour moi ? »

« Ce que je vais faire de toi ? Un vrai petit gars de la contrée des pokémons ! »

« … … … Tu vas me servir de guide pour tout ce monde qui se situe hors du royaume d'Hyrule ? » _termina de dire Link, le Motisma poussant un cri :_

« Il était temps que tu comprennes la situation ! J'étais désespéré, moi ! »

« … … Tu n'es pas obligé d'exagérer la situation, non plus. »

« Moi ? Exagérer ? Pas du tout ! Mais pas du tout ! Et d'ailleurs, je vois que tu as déjà la côte par rapport aux pokémons ! Ca va faciliter le travail ! » _répondit le Motisma. Il parlait beaucoup … beaucoup trop même. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'avait plus autant parlé depuis … depuis le départ de Midona._

« … … Bon … Je veux bien te suivre. Du moins, que tu m'accompagnes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par rapport aux pokémons ? »

« Oh, tu verras bien, on va commencer par les bases de toute façon. T'as de l'argent au cas où ? Car tu sais, c'est comme dans ton « royaume », la vie n'est pas gratuite ! »

_Il avait bien quelques rubis … Une vingtaine pour être précis. Est-ce que cela était suffisant pour le Motisma ? Il présenta les pierres précieuses au Motisma, celui-ci sifflant d'admiration avant de s'exclamer :_

« Ben purée ! Je ne veux pas dire mais c'est plutôt joli ce que t'as là. Ce sont des vrais ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas vrais ? Ces petits rubis verts ne valaient pas grand-chose dans le royaume d'Hyrule. Peut-être que c'était le cas ailleurs ? Enfin bon … Il y en avait bien un qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début. Il tourna son visage vers l'Insecateur._

« Au passage, je pourrai te servir de traducteur avec les pokémons si ça s'avère nécessaire. Tu peux remercier la princesse Midona de m'avoir filé ce genre de pouvoirs. Ca te sera utile. »

_Surement … Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment remercier Midona d'avoir fait ça. Néanmoins, maintenant, il était sûr d'une chose. Il n'allait pas pouvoir retourner au royaume d'Hyrule pour le moment. C'était dommage car il se rappelait encore des différents endroits où il avait laissé ses équipements. Cela aurait pu lui être utile. Mais bon … Pour le moment, il allait devoir suivre ce Motisma un peu … spécial. Et l'Insecateur semblait partir pour le suivre lui aussi. Il avait vraiment des compagnons surprenants._


	13. Chapitre 13 : LPDCNM

**Seconde partie : Découverte sur découverte**

**Chapitre 13 : Les principes de ce nouveau monde**

« … … … Ce monde n'est pas encore prêt à m'accepter. »

_Link avait fait cette déclaration alors qu'il marchait au beau milieu d'une petite ville. Le regard qu'il donnait autour de lui, étudiant chaque bâtiment, chaque poteau, chaque ligne blanche, il recevait le même en retour des personnes. Bien qu'il ait rangé son épée, les habits qu'il portait étaient bien différents d'eux malheureusement. Si on considère aussi que le Motisma n'hésitait pas à parler lui aussi, toutes les têtes tournées vers lui._

« Mais ce Motisma … parle ? Comment est-ce possible humainement ? »

_Il ne cherchait pas à répondre au Motisma. La raison fut simple : pourquoi dialoguer avec lui ? Il ne l'ignorait pas, loin de là. Simplement, il évitait de faire croire que cela était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Puis soudainement, il poussa un cri de surprise, une petite décharge électrique venant le parcourir, le faisant trembler sur place avant qu'il ne s'écroule à genoux. La voix du Motisma résonna, railleuse :_

« Bon, bon, bon … Et si tu étais plus sympathique à mon égard ? Me tourner le dos, ce n'est pas très gentil, tu le sais hein ? Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Même si je ne connais pas les principes … de ce monde, je sais … que les pokémons ne parlent pas … normalement. C'est pour cela que je ne … m'adressais pas à toi. »

« Ce que les autres pensent, tu sais, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire ! Mais je sais ce que l'on va faire tous les deux ! ET HOP LA ! »

_Sans crier gare, le Motisma s'enfonça dans le corps de Link, disparaissant à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que … L'hylien se releva, regardant ses mains et ses jambes. Qu'est-ce que …. C'était que ça ? Il ne sentait rien de différent mais il était sûr que la créature était bien présente. Alors … Où était-elle exactement ?_

« Bon … Ca te convient si je te parle à l'intérieur, c'est ça ? Si tu évites d'ouvrir la bouche, les gens croiront que c'est ta voix si je parle trop fort. »

… … … _C'était vraiment la solution qu'il avait trouvée ? Soit … Il valait mieux l'avoir en lui qu'à l'extérieur. Dans l'idée même, ça lui rappelait Midona. Elle était son ombre … Une ombre assez importante même. Le Motisma reprit la parole, disant sur un ton mielleux :_

« BON ! Maintenant que tu as fini de t'amuser, vas vers cette boutique avec une pokéball gigantesque ! Il y a des … Ah mais … BON ! On va trouver une bijouterie ! »

« Je n'ai qu'à te suivre … visiblement. Tu sembles savoir où nous rendre. »

_Il lui répond machinalement, sachant pertinemment que sans l'aide de ce Motisma, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Alors … Autant le suivre et l'écouter car il risque d'avoir besoin de lui plus que longtemps. Alors … Autant ne rien dire. Il suit les recommandations du Motisma, arrivant jusqu'à un bâtiment qui n'est pas aussi grand que les autres. Une bijouterie ? Cela, il connaissait quand même. Ça ressemblait au magasin d'Hyrule._

« Que… puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez de drôles d'habits. »

_Motisma lui demanda de montrer ses rubis, l'hylien s'exécutant sans un mot. Il présenta sa bourse, remplie d'environ une vingtaine de rubis verts. Le gérant du magasin sembla surpris, sortant déjà un monocle avant de demander à les étudier dans l'arrière-boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient, disant sur un ton étonné :_

« Où avez-vous trouvé ces … rubis ? Ils sont d'une qualité vraiment pure. Bien que c'est la première fois que je les vois d'une couleur ressemblant à une émeraude. »

« C'est une monnaie courante chez nous mais … est-ce que vous pouvez me transformer cela en argent de votre royaume ? »

« De notre royaume ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'hylien hocha la tête positivement sans répondre, attendant juste que l'homme s'exécute. Celui-ci récupéra les différents rubis, revenant avec une belle liasse de billets, un sifflement sonore se faisant entendre, provenant de Link bien que ce n'était pas lui._

« Oui, oui ! Je sais, c'est une sacrée somme mais de tels rubis, si vous en avez … ou alors des meilleurs, ramenez-les moi ! Je m'en occuperai sans aucun problème, compris ? »

« D'accord … Merci bien. Cette monnaie … est celle utilisée ? »

« C'est celle en cours, oui … Cela s'appelle des pokédollars. Normalement, vous aurez aussi quelques pièces si vous faites des achats mais bref, bonne route ! Et revenez quand vous voulez ! Il n'y a aucun souci avec vos rubis ! »

_Le marchand semblait avoir fait une bonne affaire, très bonne affaire. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait duper ? Mais d'après le sifflement admiratif du Motisma en lui, ça ne devait pas être le cas. Enfin bon … Maintenant, qu'il avait de l'argent, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?_

« On va aller t'acheter des pokéballs. Je te rappelle que tu as l'Insecateur qui te suit. »

_C'est vrai. Sans l'ignorer réellement, il ne faisait pas plus attention que ça à l'Insecateur. Celui-ci l'accompagnait sans un mot, comme l'hylien. Il était silencieux et calme … un peu comme lui d'ailleurs. C'était assez étonnant en un sens mais pas désagréable._

_Donc … Se rendre dans un autre bâtiment ? Mais lequel ? Le Motisma lui indiqua le bâtiment avec une gigantesque sphère rouge et blanche comme symbole. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme le regarda avec étonnement avant de lui sourire, demandant :_

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Des … poké … balls ? S'il vous plaît ? Dix … environ. »

« Tout de suite, d'ailleurs, vous obtiendrez une Honor Ball en cadeau. »

_Honor Ball ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il remercia la jeune femme. Celle-ci revient avec un petit sachet, montrant les sphères rouges et blanches ainsi qu'une sphère totalement blanche. Cette Honor Ball, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Dites … Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète. Vos oreilles … Elles sont vraies ? »

_C'était plutôt une question bizarre, pas forcément indiscrète. Il hocha la tête positivement, la jeune femme tendant la main en même temps que celle qui avait le sachet contenant les pokéballs. Avant même de toucher l'oreille de Link, elle la recula, s'excusant avant de bredouiller un prix. Il tendit plusieurs billets, la jeune femme disant :_

« Mais c'est bien trop ! Il y a au moins deux fois la somme et … »

« Gardez le tout. Je ne connais pas cette monnaie exactement. Merci pour tout cela. »

_La jeune femme était confuse, bafouillant quelques remerciements avant de récupérer les billets. Link prit le sachet, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Dehors, il prit une pokéball, la regardant sous toutes les coutures alors que le Motisma disait :_

« Quoi ? On dirait que tu viens de découvrir une merveille. »

« A quoi … cela sert-il exactement ? Le nom débute de la même façon que les pokémons mais je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une telle … chose ? »

« Tu n'en vois pas l'utilité ? J'allais balancer dans quel monde tu vis puis j'ai oublié que tu ne venais pas du même endroit. Quand même … Dire que la princesse Midona s'est adaptée bien plus rapidement à notre présence que toi … Enfin, bon, vas falloir que je t'explique la vie visiblement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

_HEY ! Il n'était quand même pas un boulet ! Il ne fallait pas tendre à exagérer la situation, non plus hein ? L'hylien poussa un soupir se mêlant à celui du Motisma. L'Insecateur resta de marbre, attendant de voir ce que Link allait faire maintenant. Avec les pokéballs, il devait surement avoir une idée non ? Ou alors, provenait-elle du Motisma ?_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les bases du dressage

**Chapitre 14 : Les bases du dressage**

« Et maintenant ? Que suis-je sensé faire avec ? »

« Baptiser l'Insecateur non ? Lui donner un nom et le capturer dans sa pokéball ? Tu ne crois pas que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée non ? »

_Une mauvaise idée ? Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit le cas … Mais maintenant, est-ce que l'Insecateur voulait quand même continuer la route avec lui ? Ca … C'était bien moins sûr. Néanmoins, l'Insecateur le regarda alors qu'il sortait une pokéball. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire après ? Le Motisma poussa un soupir avant de marmonner :_

« Jette la pokéball sur lui. T'en fais pas, il ne va pas souffrir non plus, l'est pas en verre. »

_Soit … Si c'était ainsi qu'il devait faire alors il le ferait. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le pokémon nommé Insecateur avant de jeter la pokéball sur lui. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, avalant la créature dans un flash rouge, Link reculant de surprise._

« Qu'est-ce que … C'est que ça ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je ne le vois guère. »

« Récupère la pokéball et lance-la devant toi une nouvelle fois. Ou alors, tu appuis sur le bouton qui se trouva en son milieu. Vraiment … »

_Le Motisma poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, voilà tout ! Pas besoin de s'emporter de la sorte aussi hein ? C'était vraiment inutile. L'hylien soupira à son tour, cherchant à faire ce que disait le Motisma. L'Insecateur réapparu devant lui, Link haussant un sourcil. C'était … comme une sorte de magie ?_

« Bon … Et maintenant, tu voudrais peut-être le baptiser, non ? Tu ne crois pas que ça serait une mauvaise idée ? Ou alors, tu ne préfères pas ? »

« Le baptiser ? Lui donner un nom ? Mais … Est-ce que les pokémons en ont un ? »

« Ceux qui les dressent leur en donnent des fois. Cela les rapproche un peu plus tout ça, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin non plus ! Bref, tu fais ce que tu fais ! »

… … … _Vraiment très agréable comme pokémon. Il regarda l'Insecateur, celui-ci se tenant fier et droit devant lui. Un nom ? Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à cela ! Du moins, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Alors bon … Un nom ?_

« Tu sembles être de sexe masculin. Barnos te convient-il ? »

_Ce nom lui était venu à l'esprit aussitôt. Il avait assemblé deux syllabes qui semblaient sonner juste à ses oreilles. Mais maintenant, est-ce que cela conviendrait à la créature ou non ? Il attendait que celle réagisse, ce qu'elle fit d'un hochement de tête positif avant de crier :_

« INSECATEUR ! INSECA ! »

« Je pense que ça veut dire, oui. Tant mieux. » _dit l'hylien en soupirant d'apaisement. Il avait eu légèrement peur d'insulter la créature en lui donnant un nom qui ne lui conviendrait pas._

_Et maintenant ? Il fallait s'occuper du Motisma, non ? C'était aussi un pokémon. Il se tourna vers le Motisma, sortant une nouvelle pokéball avant de se prendre un violent coup de jus qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Le Motisma demanda d'une fausse voix douce :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire … Link ? Je crois que j'ai cru mal voir. »

« Je voulais tout simplement te mettre dans une pokéball et … AAAAAAH ! »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai cru voir alors … Me mettre … dans une pokéball ? Mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Un vulgaire pokémon ? »

« Tu es un pokémon et je pensais que … AAAAAAH ! » _cria une nouvelle fois l'hylien, parcouru par l'électricité du pokémon qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Link se retrouva à genoux, l'Insecateur se positionnant devant lui, prêt à le défendre._

« Hum ? Tu veux faire quoi là ? Le défendre ? T'es sûr de toi ? Je te préviens, je ne vais pas te ménager, tu risques de le regretter amèrement si tu ne recules pas mon gaillard. Enfin bref, à la base, je m'en contrefous. Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais non, tu ne me captures pas. »

« Le … message est passé. » _répondit faiblement Link, cherchant à se redresser._

_Chose qu'il arriva après quelques secondes d'effort. Il avait parfaitement compris où voulait en venir le Motisma. Mais quand même … Il était drôlement … violent. Peut-être parce qu'il était doté de paroles ? Si tous les pokémons étaient ainsi parce qu'ils pouvaient parler, cela risquait d'être problématique s'il tombait sur l'un d'entre eux la prochaine fois._

_Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il avait quitté le village, il s'était mis à vagabonder dans les plaines. Appelant Epona pour qu'il puisse grimper sur la jument, il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'est-ce que les personnes de cet endroit faisaient ? Elles capturaient des pokémons ? C'est ça ? Avec les pokéballs ? Mais ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ? Car cela était une occupation comme une autre et rien de plus._

« Motisma ? Est-ce que je peux parler ou non ? »

« Je t'en donne le droit, Link. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » _dit le pokémon avec lenteur._

« Au sujet des … Hommes de cet endroit. Que font-ils à part mettre les pokémons dans les pokéballs ? Ont-ils un but caché ? »

« Un but caché ? HAHAHA ! BON SANG ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être drôle ! Tiens … Je sais ce que l'on va faire ! Aller ! Emmène ta jument dans les bois à ta droite ! »

_Il s'exécuta, ne voulant surtout pas remettre en colère le Motisma. Quelle idée avait-il en tête pour proposer une telle chose ? Il valait mieux se méfier plutôt que de lui faire confiance. Il arriva dans le bois, le Motisma lui demandant de descendre de sa jument._

« Et maintenant, que le spectacle commence ! Tu es prêt ? »

« Par rapport à quoi ? » _demanda Link mais il n'eut guère le temps d'obtenir une réponse._

_Pourquoi ? Car le Motisma avait produit plusieurs boules électriques qu'il envoya dans les arbres, les faisant trembler de toutes parts. Plusieurs pokémons s'écroulèrent, semblant furieux de recevoir des attaques électriques._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … Je ne comprends … pas ce que tu fais ?! »

« Hum ? Ce que je fais ? De l'entraînement. Appelle donc ton Barnos et fais-le combattre. Tu vas voir comment ça se passe ici ! »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Monstres de métal

**Chapitre 15 : Monstres de métal**

« Euh … Alors … Barnos … Fais de ton mieux ! »

_Il ne pouvait pas réellement dire autre chose en direction de l'Insecateur, celui-ci poussant un cri, disparaissant de la vue de l'hylien. Aussitôt, il se retrouva à la hauteur d'un Papillusion, donnant un coup de faux avec une telle facilité. La faux vint frapper l'un des Papillusions, le mettant hors de combat d'une façon remarquable._

« Splendide ! Bravo Barnos ! Continue comme ça ! »

_Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'exalter de la sorte mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était vraiment impressionnant de la part de l'Insecateur. Il livrait un combat des plus fabuleux ! Enfin, c'était le premier qu'il voyait contre d'autres pokémons. Il se débrouillait bien, très bien même. Tellement bien que le Motisma murmura :_

« Hum … Il est plutôt expérimenté … Il a souvent combattu. Peut-être qu'il avait un ancien dresseur avant de se retrouver seul, d'une quelconque manière ? »

« Hein ? Je … Enfin, je l'ai retrouvé parmi de nombreux cadavres, avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par un Stalfos. Enfin … Je … Je n'ai pas pensé à cela. »

_Pas le moins du monde même, il devait le reconnaître. Mais bon … Barnos ne semblait pas se déplaire ici, non ? Et pendant ce temps, il combattait avec aisance les nombreux Papillusions, sans même avoir besoin de l'aide de l'hylien. D'ailleurs, Link remarquait que l'Insecateur ne tuait pas les autres pokémons. Ce n'était pas ainsi donc ?_

_Finalement, le combat se termina bien plus rapidement que prévu, Barnos ayant conclu cela avec brio. Vraiment surprenant ! Link vint applaudir, tapant dans ses mains pour féliciter le pokémon avant de prendre la parole :_

« Barnos, tu sais parfaitement t'occuper des pokémons. Mais … Tu ne les as pas tués ? »

« Inseca … Insecateur teur teur… Insecateur. » _répondit avec calme le pokémon ressemblant à une mante religieuse humanoïde._

« Je vois … Enfin, je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des pokémons de tuer les autres pokémons sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité ou parce que leurs dresseurs leur ont demandé. Enfin, de mon côté, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Insecateur ! » _déclara la créature comme pour le remercier de cela._

« Motisma … Par contre, la prochaine fois, si tu peux prévenir avant de faire une telle chose. » _murmura Link avec lenteur, s'adressant à la créature électrique._

« Oui, oui, je le dirai si je le vois. » _répondit le pokémon sans même se soucier des paroles de Link. Celui-ci avait pu voir à quel point son Insecateur était fort, c'était une bonne chose non ? De même, il venait d'assister à son premier combat pokémon et pas n'importe lequel ! Il l'avait gagné. Il devrait plutôt être fier … car ça ne serait pas le dernier qu'il allait avoir dans ce monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, loin de là même. _

« On retourne dans la civilisation. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ne répondit pas à la petite pique de la part de la créature, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête positivement. Il rappela Epona, grimpant dessus avant de se préparer à écouter une nouvelle fois les ordres de la part du Motisma. Un retour à la civilisation ? Pourquoi cela ? Y avait-il autre chose à acheter ? Peut-être._

_Il n'était pas dans la tête de la créature électrique et il valait mieux que ça ne soit pas le cas. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'enfonça à nouveau dans le corps de l'hylien tandis que celui-ci écoutait les directions à prendre de la part du Motisma. Les minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement en fin d'après-midi._

« Normalement, tu devrais avoir largement assez pour une auberge ou tu comptes dormir dehors ? Comme les paysans ? »

« … … … Cela est une insulte qui n'est pas acceptable, Motisma. Il n'y a rien de mal à dormir dehors pour profiter des étoiles. »

« Oui, oui … Bien entendu. Je suis sûr que toi et la princesse Midona, vous dormiez souvent tous les deux dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ne répondit pas à cette attaque, trouvant cela inutile. C'est vrai … Midona et lui … lorsqu'il était sous forme de loup. Ils dormaient ensembles. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas cette apparence à l'époque, loin de là même. C'était plutôt tout le contraire. Petite, fragile et délicate, c'était son apparence. La réalité était bien différente, néanmoins._

_Ah … Midona … Il avait pu la revoir récemment. Il avait encore du mal à y croire … mais cela n'était pas un rêve ou une chimère, loin de là. C'était la réalité … celle qu'il avait cherchée ces derniers mois. Un moyen de retrouver Midona. Humpf … Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un seul instant malheureusement._

« Encore en train de penser à la princesse ? Tu ne serais pas un pervers dans l'âme ? »

« Pervers ? » _questionna Link, comme surpris par un tel langage de la part du Motisma. En quoi penser à la princesse Midona faisait-il de lui un pervers ? Il n'avait aucune pensée impure en tête quand il se l'imaginait, loin de là._

_Les moments passés ensemble, il voulait les retrouver mais maintenant … qu'elle avait retrouvé sa forme originelle, cela ne serait plus pareil. C'était peut-être cela à quoi il devait penser. Midona n'était plus une petite créature mais une jeune femme. Peut-être … Il se rappelait maintenant à quel point il avait été choqué lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. En fait, il avait juste eu la bouche grande ouverte et Midona qui se moquait gentiment de lui. Oui … C'était le bon temps._

_Il descendit d'Epona, lui disant de s'en aller dans un coin à l'abri. Pendant ce temps, il allait voir cette fameuse ville, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de différent par rapport au village qu'il avait visité en début de journée. Il sursauta en même temps qu'un bruit strident arrivait à ses oreilles, une voix forte hurlant :_

« HEY ! FAIS GAFFE OU TU METS LES PIEDS ! T'es au beau milieu de la route ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … C'était quoi ça ?! Il voyait un homme sortir sa tête d'une étrange … machine de métal ? Et elle faisait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit même ! Beaucoup trop à son goût. Pfff … Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là. Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il y en avait plusieurs autour de lui ! Il sortit son épée, l'homme criant :_

« Hey mais qu'est-ce que … IL A UNE ARME ! »

« Range ton épée, espèce d'imbécile. Ça s'appelle une voiture. Ce n'est pas dangereux … si tu ne te trouves pas en face quand elle roule. Dans ton coin, ça doit ressembler à une charrette mais qui va beaucoup plus vite, toi comprendre ? »

_Le Motisma n'hésitait pas à lui lancer plusieurs petites piques alors que l'hylien rangeait son arme, se déplaçant pour aller sur le trottoir. Il regarda la voiture qui passa devant lui à toute allure puis d'autres et encore d'autres. C'était étrange … vraiment étrange. La vitesse à laquelle se déplaçaient … ces machines. _

« Bon … On va te trouver un petit coin où tu peux te reposer puis on va devoir refaire toute ton éducation. Pfiou … Y a du travail ! Et pas qu'un peu ! »

_Encore une remarque blessante de la part du pokémon … Encore une. Mais il s'exécuta sans un mot, suivant les consignes du Motisma. Pour ce soir, il allait s'arrêter là._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Une découverte surprenante

**Chapitre 16 : Une découverte surprenante**

«Voilà ce que j'appelle une véritable ville, Link ! »

_Une véritable ville ? Ce n'était pas pareil que les autres endroits qu'il avait visités. Ces … voitures, c'était le nom donné de la part du Motisma à ces boîtes de métal, étaient impressionnantes mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Les bâtiments, certains d'entre eux étaient aussi grands voire encore plus que le château d'Hyrule ! Et il y en avait tellement, tellement … Le Motisma eut un petit rire ironique avant de murmurer :_

« Tu comptes regarder par la fenêtre pendant combien de temps ? Tu n'as jamais vu autant de lumières de toute ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Aller ! Avoue ! »

« … … … C'est le cas. » _souffla calmement l'hylien. Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel, payée avec les sous récupérés grâce aux rubis qu'il avait eu sur lui._

« Bon, normalement, ce genre d'hôtel a quand même un mini-centre pokémon. Donc, dès que tu as fini de te familiariser avec la télévision, on ira voir. »

_La télévision ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le Motisma était sorti de son corps pour lui montrer la boîte avec un écran en face de lui. Subitement, il s'enfonça à l'intérieur, de l'électricité en sortant avant qu'un visage ne se présente sur l'écran._

« Hahahaha ! Ca faisait bien longtemps ! Trop longtemps même ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme documentaire ? Oh … Je sais parfaitement ! Vu que t'y connais rien aux femmes, je pense qu'un petit documentaire sur la reproduction des mammifères te fera le plus grand bien ! T'es prêt ? Je zappe de … »

« Comment se fait-il que des images apparaissent dessus ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que … »

_Link venait de comprendre ce que le Motisma venait de mettre à l'écran, détournant le regard, posant une main sur ses yeux. Qu'il arrête ça, c'était vraiment stupide et indécent ! Il n'avait donc aucune limite à son comportement ? C'était n'importe quoi._

« Ça s'appelle une télévision. Ça permet de retransmettre des images qui proviennent de très loin. Enfin, y a d'autres trucs que tu vas découvrir dans le monde merveilleux où vivent les pokémons ! Allez, maintenant, tu te prépares ? On va se rendre au centre pokémon. »

« Pas … de coups tordus, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh ça … Je peux rien promettre hein ? Je suis la bonté personnifiée ! »

_Pas vraiment, non … Mais il gardait ses pensées pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec le Motisma. Il quitta la chambre, descendant les étages dans l'ascenseur, toujours aussi surpris de son fonctionnement. Le Motisma lui indiqua une porte où se trouvait le symbole d'une pokéball, Link pénétrant à l'intérieur. Une douce voix lui dit :_

« Bonsoir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Il est bien tard. »

« Soigner … mon pokémon ? » _dit tout simplement Link, un peu perturbé._

« Oh … Bien entendu, viens par-là, petit Motisma. »

« Moti ! Motisma ! » _répondit la créature électrique avant de se coller contre la poitrine de l'infirmière, un sourire aux lèvres. Link haussa un sourcil, tendant sa pokéball._

« Il y a … aussi ce pokémon si cela est possible. »

« Bien entendu, je le fais tout de suite. » _dit l'infirmière avant de récupérer la pokéball contenant Barnos, Link haussant toujours le sourcil en regardant le Motisma._

_Il n'était pas … un peu pervers sur les bords ? Il allait devoir se méfier de lui … vraiment. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose que de devoir se méfier d'un pokémon. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'une étrange machine, avec plusieurs boutons et un écran. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Bizarre … Vraiment bizarre. Est-ce qu'il … Il regarda à gauche et à droite pour être sûr qu'il était seul, appuyant sur un bouton avant que l'écran ne s'allume. Etonné, l'hylien s'écroula en arrière, poussant un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il vint atterrir sur le sol._

« Aie, aie, aie … » _marmonna Link en passant une main sur ses fesses._

« Messire ? Vos pokémons sont soignés. »

_Il se releva, se tournant vers l'infirmière. Ca ne faisait même pas cinq minutes ! Comment était-ce possible de soigner une créature aussi facilement ? De la magie ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'ainsi et pas autrement. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications._

« Euh … J'arrive, j'arrive. » bredouilla l'hylien en se dirigeant vers elle.  
><em><br>Elle lui fit un tendre sourire, tendant la pokéball ainsi que le Motisma. Celui-ci avait le même sourire sauf qu'il n'avait rien de tendre ou généreux. Il était plutôt peint sur son visage et n'était guère agréable à regarder._

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou une bonne nuit. En espérant vous revoir. »

« Euh … De même … De même … »

_Il ne savait pas du tout où se mettre, pas du tout même. Il regarda l'infirmière, la remerciant avant de quitter le centre pokémon de l'hôtel puis de retourner dans sa chambre. Couché sur lit, il observa le plafond, regardant la pokéball qu'il tenait dans sa main droite._

« Ainsi … Les pokémons se font soignés de la sorte ? C'est vraiment … étonnant et efficace. » _murmura Link avec lenteur._

« Et bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des pokémons ! »

« Merveilleux ? Je ne sais pas … Pas du tout … »

_Il avait dit cela tout en fermant les yeux, s'enfonçant dans un rêve duquel il ne voudrait pas se réveiller. Il prit une profonde respiration, pensant à la princesse Zelda, au royaume d'Hyrule et à cette autre princesse … La princesse Midona. Il … ne se sentait pas si bien ici._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut avec un mal de crâne incompréhensible. Il était un peu maussade … Il ne savait pas … Il avait surement fait un mauvais rêve mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Un rêve des plus … sinistres. Il regarda le Motisma qui se réveillait à son tour, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres avant de déclarer :_

« BON ! Mon petit loup, tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? Je vais te le dire ! »

« Est-ce compliqué … ou dangereux ? Que je sache si je refuse maintenant. »

_Il n'avait pas voulu être ironique mais le ton utilisé ne laissait pas vraiment place à la discussion. Le jeune hylien passa une main dans ses cheveux, une autre devant sa bouche avant de se redresser. C'était … bizarre de dormir dans un lit … mais un lit vraiment bon._

« Non, non … Tu vas voir … mais vas falloir quitter la ville ! Ou alors, y a peut-être un endroit dans cette grande ville, oh, y a peut-être même des chances que ça soit le cas, hahaha ! Enfin bon, toute façon, t'as pas vraiment le choix. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Je vais donc te suivre. »

_Il quitta l'hôtel, se retrouvant après plusieurs minutes au beau milieu du trottoir, regardant autour de lui. Du monde, il y avait tellement de monde et ils étaient déjà en fin de matinée. Cette journée s'annonçait aussi maussade que les autres … et il se sentait fatigué._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Dresseur contre dresseur

**Chapitre 17 : Dresseur contre dresseur**

« Est-ce que tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« T'es qu'un débutant dans le monde des pokémons alors tu obéis et tu te tais. »

_Oui mais bon … Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à se rendre dans un tel endroit. Un bâtiment gigantesque avec une sphère rouge et blanche, une pokéball … Mais surtout, plusieurs terrains, comme des arènes. Le souci ? C'est qu'avec sa tunique verte, il ne passait pas inaperçu, loin de là même. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Ah oui … S'entraîner._

_C'était ainsi que le Motisma avait vu les choses. Mais maintenant, lui, de son côté, n'était pas franchement convaincu de la justesse des choses. Il préférait attendre encore un petit peu mais … le Motisma ne le lâcherait pas. Il alla dire son nom pour s'inscrire à un simple duel amical face à un adversaire avec un seul pokémon à combattre. Enfin, amical … C'était comme ça mais il n'était pas sûr que cela plaise à l'Insecateur. Il ne lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que l'on dise son nom, le faisant affronter un garçon qui devait à peine avoir huit ans, portant un chapeau de paille sur le crâne._

« Hey ! C'est la première fois que je te vois ici toi hein ? Bon, je ne vais quand même pas être sympa et tout donner dans ce combat ! FERORO ! »

_Drôle de nom pour une créature … assez spéciale. Une boule de poils couleur crème se trouva en face de Link, criant le nom de Férosinge, nom de son espèce. Tandis que Link sortait sa pokéball, l'envoyant devant lui, faisant apparaître l'Insecateur._

« Hey hey hey ! T'as pas plus petit pour commencer ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas du jeu ça ! »

« Pas du jeu pour quelle raison ? Je n'ai que ce pokémon. »

« ZUT DE ZUT ! M'embête tout ça ! Grrr ! BON ! FERORO ! Attaque-le avec tes griffes ! Ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire sa danse-lames ! »

_Le Férosinge poussa un cri de colère et excité avant de courir à toute allure vers l'Insecateur. Le pokémon mante l'esquiva avec facilité, déployant ses ailes avant de tourner autour du Férosinge. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ?_

« Espèce d'imbécile, donne-lui des ordres. C'est ton pokémon ! » _cria la voix à l'intérieur de Link, celui-ci bredouilla aussitôt :_

« Insecateur ! Fais une danse-lames ! »

_Il avait dit cela car il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être mais si … son adversaire connaissait ce nom, c'est que l'Insecateur devait en être capable. D'ailleurs, celui-ci continuait d'esquiver le Férosinge alors que Link remarquait quelque chose de différent … dans ses faux. Celles-ci … semblaient bien plus dangereuses._

« Euh … Attaque maintenant, Insecateur ! Ne le laisse pas réagir ! »

« NON NON ET NON ! Féroro ! Esquive-le maintenant ! FAIS VITE ! » _cria le jeune garçon bien que le Férosinge fut projeté en arrière d'un coup de faux._

_Puis … ce fut tout simplement la fin. Sans même qu'il ne lui donne d'ordre, Link pouvait juste regarder l'Insecateur faire le ménage par rapport à son adversaire, le mettant hors de combat en quelques secondes. Cet Insecateur … Il était vraiment puissant non ? C'était ça qu'il devait penser en le regardant, n'est-ce pas ? L'arbitre leva un drapeau avant de dire :_

« Férosinge est hors de combat. L'Insecateur de Link est le gagnant du combat. »

_Il avait gagné ? Aussi simplement ? Pourtant, il s'était attendu à plus de résistance de la part de son adversaire. Mais … Donc … Les personnes de ce monde aimaient se battre … Du moins, faire battre les pokémons entre eux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça lui convienne. Il avait accepté de mettre Barnos dans une pokéball mais il ne comptait pas l'utiliser pour ce genre de choses … ridicules._

« Tiens ! Tu l'as mérité ! M'apprendra à être trop confiant, je me suis fait sucré mon argent de poche de la semaine ! » _dit le jeune garçon avec lenteur, tendant quelques billets. _« J'ai pas plus, désolé. Puisque c'est qu'une partie mais c'est déjà trop. »

_Il n'était pas certain de devoir accepter la monnaie d'un garçon mais … bon … Le Motisma semblait vouloir le forcer à ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau dehors, la voix du Motisma murmurant avec lenteur et amusement :_

« Héhéhé ! De l'argent facile ! C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans ce monde ! »

« Récupérer de l'argent des enfants ? C'est ça … votre monde habituel ? »

« Roh … Fais pas la gueule, Link. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'argent. Mais celui qui lance un défi ou qui affronte un autre dresseur le perd … doit donner une partie de son argent, voilà tout. C'est comme ça la vie ! »

« … … … Drôle de façon de gagner de l'argent honnêtement. Ce n'est pas dans mes méthodes. Les miennes consistent à affronter des monstres. »

_Le Motisma poussa un soupir comme pour bien montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des paroles de Link. Celui-ci décida alors de l'ignorer alors qu'il cherchait un moyen et surtout le chemin à suivre pour quitter la ville. Il en avait largement assez._

« Oh ! Toi, d'ailleurs, t'es doué pour l'attaque mais t'as clairement aucune défense et ça risque de poser de gros problèmes. »

« J'ai mon bouclier pour me défendre … Cela est bien suffisant normalement. »

« Ouais, ouais … Normalement … Toi, tu t'es jamais pris un Galeking dans la gueule pour dire ça. Mon petit gars, je vais être clair : ton petit monde avec tes monstres de pacotille, c'est pas la même chose qu'ici. Ici, y a des créatures qui sont millénaires, qui sont dotées d'une telle puissance qu'elles peuvent cracher des flammes aussi fortes que la puissance du Soleil. Tu vois où je veux en venir ou tu veux un dessin ? »

« Je pense que j'en ai déjà assez entendu … Que veux-tu donc que je fasse ? »

« Brave hylien, très obéissant et très sage. »

_Il ne répondit pas à la petite pique du pokémon alors que tous les deux se dirigeaient maintenant hors de la route prévue. Qu'est-ce que le Motisma avait en tête ? Il ne faisait que la guider vers des chemins rocailleux. Epona était là, lui permettant de grimper les pierres sans grosses difficultés, heureusement._

« Tu sais quoi ? T'as de gros problèmes en défense et les pokémons de pierre ou de métal, ce sont des gros costauds. Tu vois où je veux en venir ou non ? »

« Capturer des nouveaux pokémons ? Je pensais à cette idée moi aussi. D'ailleurs, pour lancer les pokéballs d'une façon bien différente et surtout suivant les différents moyens, j'avais une autre idée. Utiliser une canne à pêche. »

« Une canne à pêche ? Mouais … Je vois … Pour les trucs à distance, ça peut être une bonne idée. Mouais … Tu réfléchis quand même plus que tu ne le fais croire hein ? »

« Je ne considère pas cela comme un compliment si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé lui faire ? Quelque chose ? Rien à battre ! BON ! Ils étaient maintenant arrivé à une grotte, c'était parfait, c'était là qu'ils allaient se rendre ! Et puis, pour la lumière, Link avait une lanterne avec lui, quoi de mieux hein ?_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un mur inébranlable

**Chapitre 18 : Un mur inébranlable**

« … … Ces Nosferaptis ne sont guère réellement des pokémons résistants. »

« Fais le malin, Link. Fais le malin, tu vas voir comment tu vas finir lorsque l'on tombera sur un pokémon acier, tu risques de pas apprécier son contact ! »

« … … … Je ne faisais guère l'intéressant. »

_Ce n'était pas son genre et normalement, la créature le savait parfaitement. Mais bon … Visiblement, le Motisma voulait lui chercher des ennuis comme à chaque fois. A se demander ce qu'il avait fait à la créature pour qu'elle le parasite de la sorte. Il regrettait … vraiment Midona. Quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite créature. C'était le genre de choses qui lui manquait terriblement quand il subissait ça._

_Mais bon … Midona n'était pas là pour le moment et surtout, avec sa nouvelle forme, elle semblait comme légèrement changée. Enfin non … Enfin, physiquement, c'était le cas mais il pensait plutôt au comportement. Mais après, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite peste d'antan, voilà tout._

« Encore en train de penser à la princesse Midona. Mais t'es un sacré pervers hein ? Ça se voit tout de suite quand tu penses à elle, tu soupires ! »

« Ou alors, tout simplement, je t'ai à mes côtés et je soupire là-aussi. » _rétorqua l'hylien, peu enclin à continuer de parler de ses pensées par rapport à la princesse Midona._

« Tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu me provoques petite tête ? »

« … … … Je le sais parfaitement car tu es en position de force pour le moment … pour le moment, voilà tout. » _murmura calmement Link._

_OH ! Parce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'un jour, il allait réussir à surpasser un pokémon ? Il se prenait pas pour un moins que rien hein ? Il allait devoir vraiment s'occuper de lui un jour ! Mais … La princesse Midona lui avait donné une mission et il devait l'accomplir._

« Dire que je dois m'occuper de protéger un débile comme toi. Vraiment, j'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça hein ? Vas-y, dis-moi ! Je veux savoir ! »

« … … Je ne vois ce que j'aurai à te répondre. Mais plutôt, si tu pouvais me dire à quoi ressemble la créature que je suis en train de chercher, ça m'aiderait ? »

« On prend la première qui arrive, voilà tout ! C'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! »

« … … … Si c'était aussi simple que ça … Je vous jure … Ah. » _soupira Link de désespoir. Des fois, cette créature lui donnait vraiment mal au crâne. Midona … Ah … Il la regrettait sincèrement. Surtout depuis le moment où il avait pu la revoir. Il n'aurait jamais voulu … la quitter. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Est-ce que … qu'il la considérait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait ? Elle avait été son nombre pendant tellement de temps … Elle était une partie de lui, il le reconnaissait amplement. Elle avait été là pendant les moments les plus difficiles et derrière son côté petite peste, elle avait montré une certaine …_

« BON ! J'EN AI MARRE ! TIENS ! » _hurla soudainement le Motisma, électrocutant l'hylien pendant cinq secondes bien que la décharge n'était pas mortelle. _« T'arrête de penser à ma princesse ou alors, je vais en finir avec toi ?! »

« Il y a des méthodes … moins radicales. »

« Fais le malin et je peux quand même te blesser fortement ! Elle ne sera jamais au courant ! »

« … … … Fais-le donc … Mais pendant ce temps, à cause de tes cris, tu attires des pokémons … et ce n'est pas plaisant. »

_Pas du tout même. Car bien que la grotte semblait grande, très grande même, il y avait un souci, un énorme souci même. Le sol s'était mis à trembler fortement, les petites pierres sautillant sur place, comme si quelque chose de terrifiant allait arriver._

« RHINOOOOOOOOO ! » _hurla un cri bestial alors que le Motisma lui hurlait de rouler sur le côté s'il ne voulait pas finir écrasé._

_Et pour cause ! Une créature quadrupède de pierre vint foncer vers Link, défonçant tout sur son passage jusqu'à atterrir dans un mur. C'était quoi ça ?! C'était horriblement puissant ! Et pas une petite puissance, loin de là ! C'était juste … juste horrible ! Wow !_

« On a fini par trouver ce que l'on cherchait ! Un Rhinocorne ! Ca risque de dépoter quand il sera plus évolué ! Aller, hop ! Tu le captures ! »

« Une question … Est-ce que Barnos sera réellement efficace contre lui ou non ? »

« Ah ça … Compte pas dessus, mon gars. Ah ! Et bien entendu, n'espère même pas que je m'en mêle, pas mon truc, pas mon genre, j'en ai rien à faire ! »

_Sympathique, très sympathique même … Rien d'autre à redire. Le jeune hylien poussa un profond soupir désabusé avant de sortir Barnos. Il allait devoir combattre avec l'insecte pour réussir à battre ce Rhinocorne._

« Je vais t'épauler, d'accord ? Aucun problème à cela ? »

« INSECATEUR ! INSECA ! Insecateur ! »

_Visiblement, il y en avait un puisque l'Insecateur refusait que Link vienne l'aider. Les pokémons combattaient les pokémons, c'était aussi simple que ça ? Oh … Pas pour lui. Il gardait néanmoins son épée et son bouclier dans ses mains, prêt à les utiliser si cela dérapait. Il devait faire confiance en son pokémon._

« Essaye alors de faire une danse-lames si tu as le temps ! »

_Il en avait plus que le temps puisque le pokémon n'eut aucun problème à esquiver les féroces charges du Rhinocorne, celui-ci tentant de le percuter sans y arriver. Il allait se fatiguer le premier et à partir de là, il allait pouvoir réagir et frapper en conséquence. Tout était une question de patience… simplement de patience._

_Une patience finalement récompensée car le Rhinocorne s'immobilisa, ne bougeant plus alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte. C'était le moment ! Le pokémon insecte se jeta sur son adversaire, sa danse s'étant arrêté. Avec elle, il pouvait facilement infliger des blessures très importantes au Rhinocorne et …_

« RHINOOOOOOOOOOO ! » _hurla le pokémon de pierre._

_Alors que la faux venait percuter le corps rocailleux du Rhinocorne, celui-ci planta sa corps dans le ventre de l'Insecateur, le soulevant pour le projeter dans les airs donc contre le plafond de pierre. L'Insecateur se retrouva allongé au sol, le Rhinocorne, comme furieux, commençant à labourer celui-ci pour l'écraser._

« RHINO ! RHINO ! RHINOCORNE ! CORNE ! »

« ASSEZ ! ARRÊTE CA ! » _s'écria Link alors qu'il pointait déjà sa pokéball en direction de l'Insecateur, celui-ci disparaissant dans une lumière rouge. Il en avait assez ! Il allait devoir se battre et ensuite capturer ce Rhincorne, voilà tout !_

« Bon ben … J'avais dit que j'allais pas m'en mêler mais dans le fond, ça va être le cas. »

_Le Motisma chantonnait doucement, comme amusé par la situation alors qu'il se présentait en face du Rhinocorne, entre celui-ci et Link. L'hylien s'était mis aussitôt à réfléchir : est-ce que … le Motisma était vraiment fort ? Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'un monstre de pierre n'aurait rien à craindre des attaques électriques._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Une nouvelle rivale

**Chapitre 19 : Une nouvelle rivale**

« Bon ! Maintenant, fini de rigoler ! Vais lui montrer ce que je sais faire ! »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr d'y arriver ? Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi … »

« Ouais, ouais, tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ? Vais te montrer ce qu'est un véritable combat de pokémons ! Aller, viens ma grosse ! Vais te montrer ! »

_Ma grosse ? Ce n'était pas un mais une Rhinocorne ? Comment était-il sensé remarquer la différence de sexe ? Néanmoins, la Rhinocorne ne se laissa pas intimider, fonçant à toute allure vers le Motisma qui vient l'esquiver à son tour._

« Et contrairement à ton ami l'Insecateur, je ne risque pas de m'épuiser en l'esquivant. Je suis un spectre donc bon, me déplacer en volant ne me fatigue pas ! »

« … … … Si tu as le temps de parader, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi. »

_Attention à … OH BOR… Le corps du Motisma percuta un mur, projeté avec force et violence contre celui-ci alors que la Rhinocorne avait réussi à lui envoyer un rocher en plein sur lui. Le Motisma se retrouva inconscient, Link poussant un soupir avant de dire :_

« J'aurai dû m'y attendre. Dans le fond, ce ne sont que des paroles et rien d'autre. BON ! Je vais devoir alors m'occuper moi-même de tout cela. »

_Il mit son bouclier devant lui, son épée en arrière. Son but n'était pas tuer la créature mais de la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle se calme et rentre dans la pokéball. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Bon … Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça normalement … Normalement bien entendu. Or, la vie était toujours bien plus compliquée que prévu, il en savait quelque chose malheureusement._

« Viens par là … Rhinocorne femelle. »

_Comme exaltée, la créature ne se préoccupa pas de l'arme de Link, fonçant vers lui, projetant des pierres de plusieurs tailles en sa direction. L'hylien para les pierres avec son bouclier, remarquant qu'elle était à sa hauteur._

_Aussitôt, il fit une roulade sur le côté, esquivant la créature de pierre tout en donnant un coup le long de son corps. La lame ripa contre le corps de pierre, l'entaillant faiblement. Il avait visé les deux pattes et il savait qu'il n'avait pas blessé la créature. Il déclara :_

« Si j'arrive à te mettre hors de combat … est-ce que tu seras prête à me rejoindre ? J'ai besoin de camarades pour une quête personnelle. »

« RHINO ! RHINOCORNE ! »

_Visiblement, elle était prête à le suivre, avec un certain sens du devoir, seulement s'il arrivait à la battre. Link eut un très faible sourire, se demandant d'ailleurs quelle était réellement sa quête actuellement. Pour l'heure, il n'avait que des brides d'information sur ce qui se passait malheureusement. Et c'était vraiment bien dommage en soi._

_Bon … La Rhinocorne semblait exaspérée de devoir encore se battre. Elle allait surement commettre une nouvelle bêtise et il allait profiter de cette dernière pour obtenir la victoire. C'était aussi simple que ça. Est-ce qu'il devait parer sa charge et la faire dévier avec son bouclier ? Difficile à dire, très difficile même. Hum … Comment faire exactement ?_

_Comment faire tout cela … Il avait besoin de savoir car elle arrivait déjà à toute allure vers lui. Et puis zut ! Il n'avait pas cinquante moyens ! Il avait bien une idée complètement folle ! Il attendit que la Rhinocorne fonce vers lui, sautant au-dessus d'elle, atterrissant sur son corps et se servant de son bouclier comme support pour faire une roulade et arriver derrière elle. La Rhinocorne percuta un nouveau mur de la grotte, étant bloquée. Link en profita pour regarder le corps de la créature et l'étudier. Les pattes … Il allait viser ces dernières._

_Avec vivacité, il commença à donner des petits coups dans chaque patte, exaspérant encore plus la Rhinocorne qui se démenait pour se débloquer. A partir de là, elle aurait du mal à courir et … donc sa charge serait inutile. Il était sûr d'avoir bien réussi … Il avait été difficile de trouver exactement où planter l'épée mais il était certain que cela serait efficace._

_Finalement, la Rhinocorne arriva à se retirer du mur, se tournant avec difficultés vers Link. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à se ruer vers lui mais s'écroula sur le côté après quelques pas. Elle se releva, ses pattes commençant à trembler tandis que Link rangeait son épée, gardant néanmoins son bouclier dans sa main._

« Désolé … Mais c'était l'unique façon pour que tu te calmes. Tu es … vraiment forte et résistante … n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si tu considères cela comme une victoire. »

_Il ne continua pas ses phrases, regardant tout simplement la créature. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, posant ses yeux sur l'être humain … avec des oreilles différentes. Il était bizarre … Il ne réagissait pas de la même façon. Humpf … Humpf …_

« Rhino … corne. » _répondit faiblement la créature, fermant les yeux tout en détournant le regard. Link sortit une pokéball, l'approchant de la Rhinocorne avant de la déposer devant elle. Il murmura d'une voix douce :_

« Je te laisse rentrer de ton plein gré à l'intérieur. »

_La créature rouvrit ses yeux, observant la sphère rouge et blanche avant d'appuyer avec sa corne sur le bouton central. Un laser rouge vint l'englober, l'avalant complètement alors que la pokéball s'était mise à trembler trois fois de suite avant de s'arrêter. Il avait réussi à capturer un second pokémon ?_

« Un peu forte tête … mais ça ne peut pas être mauvais. »

_Chaque pokémon avait une personnalité qui lui était propre, comme les humains, comme les hyliens. Ils étaient plus que de simples créatures qui attaquaient délibérément tout le monde comme les Stalfos. Il devait faire attention lorsqu'il combattait._

« Bon et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de lui ? »

_L'hylien poussa un profond soupir en regardant le Motisma évanoui. Il avait voulu jouer les durs et les personnes puissantes. Résultat ? Il s'était fait battre à plate couture. Les pokémons chargés d'électricité n'étaient pas doués pour combattre les pokémons rocheux. _

_Il souleva la créature avec une étrange facilité. Il pensait qu'elle aurait été bien plus lourde que ça mais en fait non … Elle ne devait même pas faire un kilogramme. Bon … Il allait devoir quitter cette grotte et retourner en ville non ? Aller parler à cette soigneuse capable de s'occuper des pokémons avec une étrange facilité._

_Ce monde était vraiment … étrange et surprenant. Il siffla pour appeler Epona, grimpant dessus alors qu'il transpirait légèrement. Il avait toujours un peu mal au crâne bien qu'il n'avait aucune explication raisonnable à donner à cela. Il se sentait mal mais ne savait pas d'où cela provenait exactement._

_Peut-être que l'air de cet endroit n'était pas bon pour lui ? Mais si c'était le cas, comment cela se faisait-il que son corps ne réagissait que maintenant ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était ici et donc, cela lui semblait étrange que son corps n'ait des problèmes que maintenant. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était rien de bien grave et il avait plus important à faire : soigner le Motisma et les autres pokémons. Il accéléra le mouvement, retournant en ville. S'il se sentait mal … Il n'avait qu'un endroit où se rendre : le royaume d'Hyrule._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un royaume divisé

**Chapitre 20 : Un royaume divisé**

« Pfiou ! Tu me dis que tu as réussi à capturer cette Rhinocorne ? Ben dis donc … »

« Disons qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser que la force par rapport à elle … mais sinon, tu vas bien ? Normalement, avec les soins, ça doit être le cas. »

« Ouais, ouais, je vais parfaitement bien ! Et merci quoi … M'énerve de te devoir quelque chose mais faut bien admettre que sans toi, j'aurai été bouffé par les Nosferaptis. »

_Peut-être ? Surement ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à une telle phrase de la part de la créature de toute façon. Mais bon … Puisque le Motisma était de bonne humeur, autant lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire. Il reprit la parole, murmurant :_

« Motisma, je compte retourner au royaume d'Hyrule. L'atmosphère de cet endroit me rend assez … malade j'ai l'impression. »

« Hum ? C'est vrai que maintenant, t'as une grosse défense et une grosse attaque … mais moi, je te déconseille de retourner au royaume d'Hyrule. Ce n'est clairement pas le moment pour ça. Enfin … Après, t'as pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter. »

« Je veux juste prendre des nouvelles … Voilà tout. Nous partons dans l'après-midi. »

_Comme il le désirait ! Comme il le désirait ! Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu après hein ? De toute façon, il ne l'écouterait pas, qu'importe ce qu'il disait. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient déjà sur la route pour se rendre au royaume d'Hyrule._

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me rende là-bas ? Tu as surement une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'est mieux que tu me le dises tout de suite … que je me prépare mentalement à tout cela. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir forcément, t'en fais pas, c'est pas aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air … pour le moment, hahaha. »

_Il n'aimait pas du tout quand le Motisma usait de l'humour dans ses paroles. Pourquoi ? Car généralement, ce n'était pas très bon signe, loin de là même. Donc bon … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire exactement ? Hum ! Il aurait sa réponse bien assez tôt._

_Il allait tout simplement le voir de ses propres yeux. Pénétrant dans la grotte qui reliait le royaume d'Hyrule au monde extérieur, il sortit la Rhinocorne, celle-ci marchant à ses côtés alors qu'il reprenait la parole, disant :_

« Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom plus que correct pour toi aussi, non ? »

« Rhinocorne. Rhino, rhinocorne, corne, rhinocorne rhino. »

_La pokémon ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier. Pourtant, lui, de son côté, trouvait que cela avait quelque chose de plus personnel. Et en même temps, il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas appelé Barnos par son prénom lors du combat contre ce Férosinge. Il allait devoir s'excuser plus tard. Mais un nom lui arriva rapidement._

« Galzy. Je trouve que c'est un nom qui te convient. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Rhinocorne. Rhino, rhinocorne, corne. »

_Visiblement, ça semblait convenir à la créature aussi. Tant mieux ! Maintenant, ils allaient accélérer pour sortir de la grotte et aller au royaume d'Hyrule. A partir de là, il serait en terrain connu et n'aurait aucun problème à se déplacer et à se rendre jusqu'au château. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait puisqu'en sortant, sa bouche fut grande ouverte, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Ce fut le Motisma qui brisa le silence :_

« Voilà … J'aurai préféré attendre un petit peu avant que tu ne découvres tout cela hein ? »

« Je … Mais qu'est-ce que …Enfin … Qu'est-ce que ça … veut dire ? »

« Ce que ça veut dire ? Juste que Giratina s'est amusé après ton départ et le fait que tu l'aies mis en colère, voilà tout. Il n'y a rien de plus à signaler. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse ! Ce n'était pas du tout ça ! Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait … CA ! Le royaume … Le décor devant lui … était fissuré. Mais pas seulement … Il était séparé en plusieurs îles, de nombreuses îles, qui flottaient à différentes hauteurs, comme si de rien n'était. Et la sortie de la grotte n'était pas franchement mieux. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha du bord de l'île sur laquelle il se trouvait, il n'y avait que du vide … ou presque … En fait, le trou était tellement profond que c'en était horrible._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Je … »

« Ce qui s'est passé ? Je viens de te le dire à l'instant, tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Merde ! »

« … … … Je … Je dois me rendre au palais de la princesse et savoir exactement quoi faire ! »

« Bonne chance. Tu comptes t'y rendre comment hein ? T'as un petit indice ou autre ? »

… … … _Pas le moins du monde. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait passer d'îlots en îlots exactement ? C'est ça dont il avait besoin de savoir. Mais … Il y avait surement autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon …_

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée malheureusement. Est-ce que tu as un conseil ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! A toi de voir les environs ! Moi, je vais me reposer, suis encore assez crevé par tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« … Euh … Tu pourrais quand même m'aider un peu non ? » _rétorqua Link mais le Motisma était déjà parti à l'intérieur de son corps, ne semblant pas s'en soucier le moins du monde._

_Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle car il avait besoin d'aide actuellement. Il regarda le précipice, c'était vraiment … important, trop important même. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là même. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?_

« Si Giratina a fait cela, il y a bien une solution, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Est-ce qu'il devait utiliser Barnos ? L'Insecateur était capable de voler non avec ses ailes ? Ou alors, elles servaient plus pour la décoration. Trop de problèmes, beaucoup trop de problèmes. Il voyait des portails ouverts un peu partout autour de lui._

« Evite de faire des bêtises, tu ne sais pas où tout cela risque de t'emmener hein ? »

« … … … Tu savais dès le départ que j'allais prendre ce risque non ? Alors … Il n'y a rien de vraiment étonnant en soi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment non … Pas vraiment … Bon, toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux, moi … »

« Ca ne m'aide vraiment pas … vraiment pas. » _soupira Link._

_Il alla s'asseoir, demandant à Epona de retourner de l'autre côté de la grotte pour se mettre à l'abri. Il n'allait pas mettre la jument en danger à cause de tout cela. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. La situation était préoccupante, très préoccupante mais pourquoi le royaume était-il ciblé et pas le reste du monde ? Pourquoi cela maintenant et pas auparavant ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que Giratina derrière tout ça._

« Quelqu'un d'autre est avec lui … Quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes. »

_C'était cela qu'il venait de déclarer et de penser à cet instant. Il ne devait pas oublier cela … Il n'y avait pas que Giratina à combattre … Giratina qui tentait de libérer Ganondorf._


	21. Chapitre 21 : PELD

**Chapitre 21 : Plonger entre les dimensions**

« Alors ? Tu t'es décidé ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ma folle ? T'as l'air vraiment motivé à faire une bêtise, je parie. »

« Je vais … me jeter dans ce trou dimensionnel. » _murmura l'hylien, s'approchant du bord une nouvelle fois. En bas, un trou dimensionnel était visible, ne sachant guère réellement où tout cela allait l'emmener. Mais c'était cela … ou rester bloqué ici sans rien faire._

« Fais comme tu veux, moi, je t'accompagne pas ! J'ai pas que ça à faire et … »

« Tu es capable de voler. Si cela m'emmène dans un endroit non-loin d'ici, tu pourras facilement me rejoindre. Tu peux aussi servir d'éclaireur. »

_C'est qu'il réfléchissait dans sa petite tête ! Le Motisma néanmoins ne répondit pas, restant parfaitement muet tandis que Link observait le vide à ses pieds. S'il ne faisait rien, il n'avancerait pas. Et le courage ne lui manquait jamais dans une telle situation._

_Sans hésitation, il se jeta dans le vide, le Motisma hurlant son nom de rage. Mais quel idiot ! Il n'avait pris aucune précaution AUCUNE ! Purée ! Si la princesse Midona apprenait ça, il risquait de se faire tuer ! Voilà tout ! Purée ! Il fonça à son tour à travers le trou dimensionnel, craignant pour sa vie._

« … … … Tu vois ? Il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant. »

_Link était couché au sol, sali par l'herbe dans laquelle il était tombé. Il se releva, s'époussetant alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Il se trouvait maintenant sur une nouvelle île, plus en hauteur par rapport à la précédente._

« Et tu comptes t'amuser de la sorte combien de temps, Link ? »

« Je n'amuse pas … Pas du tout … Mais il faut que je l'on repère les trous qui nous emmènent d'une île à une autre et ainsi de suite … »

« Wow … T'as vraiment réfléchit à tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plutôt impressionnant quand on y réfléchit bien. Héhéhé … Vraiment très impressionnant, oui ! »

_Le Motisma semblait comme exalté alors que pour autant, il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Maintenant, il devait … penser à quel trou prendre. Le souci, c'est qu'il ne savait pas où cela allait le mener. Peut-être que … Il se tourna vers le Motisma, disant :_

« Tu ne voudrais pas rentrer dans le trou dimensionnel et me dire ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? Si c'est un piège avec des piques, comme tu flottes, tu ne seras pas blessé. »

« … … … Tu te fous de moi hein ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais … Oh et … D'accord, je vais le faire, c'est bien pour payer ma dette ! »

_Payer sa dette ? Il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller jusque-là mais pour une fois que le Motisma se montrait d'accord pour l'aider. Donc bon … Il n'allait pas refuser cela. Il regarda le Motisma qui s'enfonça dans le trou dimensionnel de gauche, ressortant après deux minutes._

« C'est pas sauf de ce côté-là, je tiens à te prévenir, voilà tout. Bon … A part ça ? »

« A part ça ? Je vais partir à la recherche de l'épée de légende. Dans le cas où Ganondorf reviendrait, il vaudrait mieux prévoir le pire. »

_Et le pire nécessitait le retour de l'épée de légende entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas un choix mais une obligation. Heureusement pour lui, il savait où elle se trouvait. Malheureusement pour lui, le royaume était maintenant sans-dessus-dessous. Ce qui n'était pas bon, pas du tout même. Vraiment … Il n'allait pas apprécier cela._

« Ah ? Rien que ça ? Et c'est quoi cette épée de légende ? A part le fait qu'elle soit légendaire ? Elle brille dans le noir ? Elle fait … HEY ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si ce n'est pas ce trou dimensionnel, cela doit être l'autre. »

_Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?! Il n'avait même pas réfléchit à ça ! Ce Link était vraiment fou ! Fou ou courageux ! Ce n'était pas simple de savoir ça ! Mais bon, heureusement pour l'hylien, l'atterrissage, bien que ce fut une nouvelle fois dans l'herbe, fut moins douloureux qu'il n'aurait pu l'être._

« Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! T'es complètement stupide ou quoi ?! Tu ne sais même pas où tout cela va t'emmener ! Tu penses quoi ?! »

« Je ne sais pas où cela va m'emmener mais je sais où je dois me rendre. »

_Et qu'importe la méthode utilisée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Il devait y arriver, coûte que coûte ! Et pour ça, il allait avoir besoin du Motisma ! Celui-ci recommença à faire la même chose qu'auparavant, servant d'éclaireur._

« Bon … Tu peux prendre celui-ci … Celui du milieu. Il est bon … mais je continue de penser que c'est complètement stupide faire tout ça. Complètement, oui. »

« Tu veux retrouver Midona, n'est-ce pas ? Je le veux aussi. Et pour ça, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'avancer. »

« Mais pourquoi tu parles de la princesse Midona tout le temps ?! T'as pas une foutue princesse nommée Zelda à tes côtés ?! »

« Les rapports entre moi et la princesse Zelda sont purement amicales. Elle est une princesse, je suis un simple hylien. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu colles autant la princesse Midona hein ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même … » _répondit tout simplement Link._

_Il ne le savait pas lui-même ? C'était quoi cette blague ? C'était une blague complètement stupide ! Il ne savait même pas lui-même ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Il … Il ne comprenait pas ce type ! Voilà tout ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi et pourquoi il faisait cela ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT LUI ET PAS UN AUTRE ?! VOILA ! Voilà le gros problème !_

« Bon … Quel chemin je dois prendre alors ? »

_Il était bien tenté de lui répondre un mauvais chemin mais … elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. La princesse Midona lui en voudrait pour le restant de son existence. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela … et il avait aussitôt remarqué que l'hylien semblait exténué et fatigué. Pourtant, il n'avait fait aucun gros effort normalement._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Autre personne

**Chapitre 22 : Autre personne**

« … … … Quand même … Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais une telle chose, aussi risquée. »

« Le royaume d'Hyrule est en danger mais il y a des chances qu'il ne soit pas le seul … et pour cela, je ne dois pas perdre de temps et régler cette histoire avant que cela ne devienne insoutenable et impossible à résoudre. »

« … … … Ouais … Si tu le dis … Mais bon, ça ne va pas arranger le tout. »

_Et pour l'heure, il cherchait surtout un moyen de se rendre dans le royaume du crépuscule. S'il ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur la princesse Zelda car il ne savait pas où elle était mais non plus par rapport à l'épée de légende. Ce n'était pas ça pour l'instant … le plus important. Le plus important était d'essayer de se repérer._

_Et voilà … Ce n'était pas simple, loin de là même. Il poussa un léger soupir désemparé alors qu'il regardait maintenant les cinq trous dimensionnels positionnés devant lui. Cela devenait vraiment de plus en plus problématique. Il se tourna vers le Motisma, demandant :_

« Tu peux aller tous les vérifier ? Peut-être qu'il y en a plusieurs qui emmènent vers de bons endroits … Enfin … Je pense et j'espère. »

« Je vais aller voir … oui … Ca commence à devenir lassant. »

_Il n'était pas totalement en désaccord avec le Motisma sur ce coup, plutôt loin de à même. Mais bon … Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient y faire ? Ils étaient bloqués. Il n'était même pas sûr de retrouver son chemin maintenant … Il n'y avait pas de possibilité de reculer._

« HEY ! LINK ! LINK ! PUREE ! REAGIS ! »

_Il se prit une violente décharge électrique, le secouant alors que le Motisma revenait, comme excité par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Link bafouilla :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe … Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'électrocutes ? »

« Le royaume du crépuscule ! Il y a un portail dimensionnel qui y emmène ! »

_Le royaume du crépuscule ?! Il ne blaguait pas ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas ! Il demanda au Motisma lequel des trous l'emmenait jusqu'au royaume du crépuscule, Motisma désignant le second en parlant de la droite._

« Bon … Peut-être qu'il y a des monstres qui nous attendent ? »

« Rien de rien … J'ai vérifié au cas où … Tu t'en doutes bien, je préfère prendre mes précautions au cas où. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on risque de tomber ! »

« … … Merci. Bon, alors, autant faire le grand saut. » _déclara Link avant de se jeter dans le vide, prêt à traverser l'endroit où normalement se trouvait le royaume du crépuscule. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant néanmoins à atterrir plus en douceur qu'auparavant. Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, le décor avait déjà grandement changé._

_Plus sombre, plus sinistre, plus … angoissant. Il était bien de retour dans le royaume du crépuscule. L'endroit où normalement … Midona se trouvait. Rien que cette idée le rendait plus heureux que le reste. Néanmoins … Il n'y avait pas que ça._

« Bizarre … Je ne me transforme pas en loup ici. » _murmura Link avec lenteur._

« Quoi ? De quoi ? Tu te transformes en loup d'habitude quand tu arrives ici ? »

« Je me transformais en loup … puis un moment, ce ne fut plus le cas, sauf quand je le décidais … Et depuis la mort de Ganondorf … Enfin, je ne sais pas. »

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le plus important pour le moment n'était pas le fait qu'il puisse se transformer en loup ou non mais pourquoi y avait-il un chemin qui pouvait les emmener au royaume du crépuscule._

« Tu as une idée de la raison qui pousserait Giratina à vouloir se rendre ici ? Je ne crois pas que Ganondorf soit dans ce monde normalement. »

« Normalement … Normalement … Et tu crois vraiment que tout est normal depuis quelques temps ? Y a rien qui te dérange ici par hasard ? »

_Il y avait tout qui le déranger. Néanmoins, il ne s'emportait pas comme le pokémon électrique et spectral, loin de là. Ça ne menait à rien de bon de s'énerver. Rien du tout même … juste à s'exciter inutilement alors qu'ils regardaient la situation dépérir à vue d'œil._

« Faisons quelques pas … que l'on explore quand même l'endroit où nous sommes tombés. »

« Ouais ouais … Surement … Tsss … »

_Il disait cela avec une pointe d'ironie, peu amusé par la situation alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche. Autour d'eux, tout était vide, complètement vide. Noir et lugubre, le décor du royaume du crépuscule n'avait pas tant changé que ça dans le fond. Ah … Ils étaient toujours adeptes de l'Ombre et ne pouvaient supporter réellement la lumière. Du moins, Midna le pouvait au fur et à mesure … Enfin, normalement._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici exactement ? »

_Une voix humaine ? Humaine ? Link posa une main sur la poignée de son épée, ne l'extirpant pas alors que la personne en face de lui se retournait, montrant le visage d'un homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années._

« Je pense avoir été assez gentil, non ? Je vous ai posé une question. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un humain fait ici ? » _murmura le Motisma après s'être enfoncé dans le corps de Link. Celui-ci souffla à son tour, comme méfiant :_

« Je ne pense pas … qu'il soit là par hasard. Il semblait … ne pas nous attendre mais il n'a pas l'air surpris ou étonné de se retrouver dans le royaume du crépuscule. Je pense qu'il va falloir plutôt … le surveiller mais jouer le jeu. »

« Troisième et dernière fois que je pose ma question : que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je pourrai poser la même question. » _rétorqua Link. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire._

_Cet homme était étrange … très étrange … trop étrange même. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un humain était là ? Il se posait encore une fois la même question alors qu'il restait sur ses gardes. Il devait paraître menaçant. Il sortit son épée et son bouclier, les présentant à l'homme avant que celui-ci ne se mette à sourire._

« Oh ? Est-ce que c'est sensé m'impressionner ? Je pensais quand même bien mieux que ça … Mais bon … Visiblement, tu ne veux pas réellement me répondre. Il va donc falloir que je m'occupe de ce petit problème. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une personne soit assez folle pour se diriger dans le royaume du crépuscule. »

_Le royaume du crépuscule ? Il en était maintenant sûr et certain. Cet humain n'était pas normal ! Connaître le nom de cet endroit n'était pas donné à n'importe qui ! Et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne provienne pas d'Hyrule._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Bien trop rapide pour lui

**Chapitre 23 : Bien trop rapide pour lui**

« Soit … Je vais donc devoir me présenter d'abord. Je me nomme Desperos. »

_Desperos ? C'était un nom plutôt inquiétant en soi … mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet de la conversation. Link murmura avec lenteur en s'adressant à lui :_

« Link … Je vais te demander donc de bien vouloir quitter cet endroit … »

« Et si je ne veux pas, est-ce que tu utiliseras la force contre moi ? » _rétorqua Desperos. Non … Il n'allait pas utiliser la force … Juste surement le faire s'évanouir. Un coup bien placé dans la nuque devrait facilement permettre cela._

« Oh … Et n'envisage même pas de réussir à me faire m'évanouir, tu risquerais d'être très surpris. Néanmoins, je vois que tu es un dresseur de pokémon … C'est pourquoi je vais répondre à tes attentes avec mon propre pokémon. Nostenfer. »

_Desperos prit une pokéball rouge et blanche, l'envoyant devant lui avant qu'une chauve-souris d'une taille aussi grande que celle d'un humain fasse son apparition. Qu'est-ce que … Elle était tout simplement énorme !_

« Si tu préfères utiliser un pokémon pour le combattre, tu peux toujours le faire. »

« … … … Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Je la combattrai par moi-même mais je tiens à déplorer sa mort si par malheur, je la touche. »

« Si par malheur, tu la touches … mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver, tu es bien trop ridicule et faible pour cela. Nostenfer, montre-lui donc une preuve de ta vitesse. »

_Le Nostenfer poussa un cri strident, étourdissant Link qui ne pouvait pas se boucher les oreilles, ses mains déjà prises par son épée et son bouclier. Lorsqu'il put reprendre correctement ses esprits, il n'y avait déjà plus de traces de la part du pokémon, Link tournant sur lui-même. Il ne se ferait pas avoir par une attaque surprise ! _

« NOSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! » hurla la créature, apparaissant devant Link.

_Ses crocs se plantèrent dans l'épaule de l'hylien, le faisant s'écrouler un genou au sol. Mais aussitôt, Link vint donner un coup de bouclier dans le vide, la créature l'esquivant avec une telle facilité que c'en était indécent._

« Du poison … Je suis sûr que cela te fera plaisir de savoir que tu risques de disparaître à petit feu, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'as-tu pour lutter contre ça ? »

« Je suis un hylien … Il en faut plus … pour me mettre à terre. »

_Ce n'était pas de la vantardise mais la réalité. Même s'il se sentait déjà affaibli par le poison, son corps n'était pas celui d'un être normal. S'il avait réussi à battre Ganondorf, ce n'était pas seulement et uniquement grâce à l'épée de légende. Link se redressa, se mettant en position de combat, prêt encore à en découdre avec le Nostenfer._

« Oh ? Plusieurs coups, c'est bien cela ? Impressionnant … mais pour combien de temps comptes-tu tenir ? Car tu ne pourras guère lutter contre moi. »

« Nous verrons cela. » _murmura l'homme avec lenteur, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu de temps pour souffler, il pouvait l'étudier. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, des cheveux bleus dont une mèche dépassait de son crâne, une autre camouflant un œil de couleur rouge à moitié. Il était plutôt élégamment habillé, montrant par là qu'il n'était pas un dresseur banal mais à part cela …_

« Tu ferais mieux de regarder ce qui se passe autour de toi plutôt que de m'observer. »

_Link s'abaissa subitement, le Nostenfer passant au-dessus de lui. Devait-il réellement le tuer ? Ou alors combattre avec Barnos ? Ou Galzy ? La peau de pierre de Galzy devait surement l'aider grandement à résister aux attaques du Nostenfer. Il se préparait déjà à prendre une pokéball, utilisant sa main qui avait le bouclier le long du bras pour la récupérer. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose, une forte douleur vint l'envahir, Desperos disant dans un sourire amusé :_

« Oh … On dirait bien que le poison fait déjà son effet. »

_Desperos semblait ravi de la situation de Link, celui-ci gémissant. Il devait se relever et s'occuper de cet homme et de son pokémon. Néanmoins, Desperos rappela son Nostenfer, ne l'utilisant plus tout en fixant Link. Les bras croisés, il déclara :_

« Si je m'attendais à autant de faiblesses … Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être un problème pour nous. Vraiment … Je suis plutôt déçu. »

« Qu'est-ce que… tu comptes faire ? » _demanda Link, cherchant à se relever._

« Hum ? Je pourrais facilement te tuer mais tu n'es pas ma préoccupation première. L'idée serait que je me débarrasse de toi tout de suite avant que tu ne deviennes un problème mais je suis de bonne humeur donc je pense que je vais plutôt ignorer ta faiblesse naturelle. Que pensais-tu faire en venant ici ? Nous interrompre ? »

« Tu es … là pour Ganondorf. » _souffla l'hylien, Desperos éclatant de rire._

« Bien entendu, sombre imbécile ! Pour qui est-ce que tu pensais que j'étais venu ? Pour cet endroit pitoyable et risible ? Sans vie ? Complètement morne et morose ? Sois donc un peu sérieux ! Cet endroit mériterait de disparaître ! Comme le reste du monde ! Comme les différents mondes ! Oui … C'est ça en fait … C'est ça … »

_L'homme posa une main sur ses yeux, rigolant à nouveau bien que cela semblait nerveux. Il murmura avec lenteur, soufflant pour lui-même :_

« Trop faibles … Beaucoup trop faibles … Tous sont beaucoup trop faibles … Pourquoi je rechercherai la puissance ? Je l'ai déjà … Je suis bien au-dessus des autres. »

« Trop prétentieux et vaniteux … C'est ce qui a causé la perte de Ganondorf, c'est ce qui causera la tienne. » _répondit Link avec calme, Desperos lui souriant. Il trouvait cela … amusant … de la part de quelqu'un qui n'arrivait même pas à battre un pokémon._

« Me perdre ? Hahaha … Bien entendu … De bien vaines paroles mais … »

« Qu'attends-tu pour l'éliminer ? Il est une plaie ! Débarrasse-toi en ! »

_La voix qui venait de l'interrompre, Link la connaissait parfaitement. Forte et puissante, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Giratina mais où était-il ? Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la créature ne se montrait pas encore … Il n'y avait que sa voix qui se faisait entendre. Desperos poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre le plus calmement du monde :_

« Je ne crois pas cela nécessaire. Nous ne sommes pas à pour lui, tu le sais parfaitement. »

« QU'IMPORTE ! Il est celui qui a mis à mal maître Ganondorf ! »

« Ganondorf … Humpf … T'en fais pas … On ira le libérer, contrairement à ce que tu crois … Mais pour l'heure, Link n'est pas notre priorité. »

_Il se sentait un peu vexé mais remarquait aussitôt que … Desperos ne semblait pas porter dans son cœur Ganondorf … contrairement à Giratina. Et surtout … Pourquoi était-il alors venu dans le royaume du crépuscule ? Il n'en connaissait toujours pas la raison. Ah … Ah … Ce poison en lui … le faisait souffrir plus que prévu._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Une princesse en danger

**Chapitre 24 : Une princesse en danger**

« Ne fait pas l'imbécile, nous avons une mission et … »

« Elle ne concerne pas cet hylien pour le moment. Tu parles de la mission mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies retrouvé sa trace. »

« Elle a des pouvoirs plus grands qu'il n'y paraît. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça … Fais comme tu veux mais on dirait que … »

« Midona ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec elle ?! » _s'écria aussitôt Link, n'ayant guère mis de temps à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir ! _

« Midona ? Oh …C'est donc son nom à cette princesse du crépuscule ? Je n'ai même pas cherché à le savoir. Néanmoins, elle connait quelque chose qui nous sera très utile … Je crois bien qu'une petite séance de tortures l'obligera d'ailleurs à … »

_Desperos n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Link s'étant jeté sur lui, arme à la main. Comme galvanisé par une certaine rage, l'Hylien n'avait pas tenu compte du poison en lui mais Desperos émit un grand rire, plaçant son pied sur le ventre de Link avant de le projeter au-dessus de lui, à plusieurs mètres en arrière._

« Imbécile … Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu pensais sincèrement qu'avec ton corps aussi chétif et faible, tu pouvais m'atteindre ? »

« Ne touche … pas … à Midona ! »

« HEY HEY HEY ! C'est à moi de rentrer en piste ! » _s'écria une voix en Link, le Motisma sortant subitement avant d'envoyer une puissante décharge sur le corps de Desperos. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de surprise, émettant un léger grognement :_

« Je … t'avais oublié ridicule … petit Motisma. Et tu es capable de parler … Cela veut donc dire que tu es au service de la cette princesse … n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te le fais pas dire mon gaillard ! Tu risques de ne pas apprécier mon électricité. »

« … … … Je vais te donner à manger à mon Nostenfer … mais pas pour maintenant. Peut-être pour la prochaine fois. »

_Desperos ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça du Motisma, commençant déjà à s'éloigner, sans même s'occuper de Link. La voix de Giratina fut encore plus forte qu'auparavant._

« DESPEROS ! ELIMINE-LE MAINTENANT ! »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres … est-ce bien compris ? » _répondit sèchement Desperos. _« Je ne suis pas ton larbin et je ne le serai jamais. Mes priorités sont différentes des tiennes. Si tu as du temps à perdre avec cet hylien, tu n'as qu'à venir le combattre. Mais si je remarque que les portails ne sont pas ouverts … Tu risques de le regretter. » _termina de dire Desperos, visiblement moins joyeux qu'auparavant. Il semblait ne pas avoir apprécié les paroles de Giratina par rapport à la situation actuelle._

« Ne touchez ni à la princesse Zelda, ni à Midona ! Est-ce bien compris ?! »

« Comme si tu pouvais nous arrêter … Tu n'as qu'à être plus fort. Les faibles n'ont pas le droit à la parole dans ce monde. »

_Desperos s'éloigna finalement complètement de Link et du Motisma, en ayant terminé avec eux. Link était à peine capable de se relever à cause du poison de Nostenfer mais pas seulement, il y avait aussi cette fatigue persistante qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds hors du royaume d'Hyrule._

« Bon … Maintenant que l'on s'est pris une branlée, on fait quoi, Link ? »

« Quelle question ! On … va sauver Midona avant qu'elle soit en danger, voilà tout ! »

« La sauver, la sauver, j'ai rien contre, ça me parait même la meilleure des idées mais t'as vu ton état ? Et on sait même pas où on doit se rendre ! C'est foutu ! C'est foireux ! On va se faire tout simplement atomiser ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! » _s'écria Link, stoppant les paroles du Motisma alors qu'il serrait les poings._

_Il en avait assez des complaintes du Motisma ! Il en avait assez de tout ça ! Sans l'épée de légende, il se sentait terriblement affaibli ! Et cet homme … Il n'était pas normal. Il était avec Giratina, ces deux … êtres ensemble … Ils allaient tenter de torturer Midona ! Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça ! Il devait se relever ! Il devait se redresser !_

_Il devait y arriver ! Il poussa un râle de rage, plantant son épée dans le sol pour s'en servir d'appui. Il … Il devait aller la retrouver ! Il n'avait pas parcouru le royaume d'hyrule pendant des jours et des jours, des semaiens voire plus … pour échouer maintenant. Il était définitivement dans le royaume du crépuscule. Midona n'était pas loin … Midona n'était pas très loin. Midona n'était plus très loin … et en danger._

« Allons-y … Je vais … Je vais y arriver. »

« Te fout pas de ma gueule ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Foutu poison ! »

« Ca ne fait rien … Rien du tout. Midona m'attends. »

_Midona l'attendait, il en était certain. Il s'était mis à marcher, haletant à chaque pas alors qu'il tenait son épée dans une main, l'autre posée sur sa hanche. Il souffrait en silence, il ne se plaignait pas. Pas du tout même._

« Quel idiot … mais quel idiot … » _marmonna faiblement le Motisma tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les deux au beau milieu du crépuscule._

_.. … .. Le décor n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours aussi sombre. C'était toujours aussi … sinistre. Pourquoi était-ce tout simplement dénué de vie ? Après la mort de Ganondorf, ne devait-il pas y avoir normalement des membres du royaume du crépuscule ? Pourquoi ? Tout … ne s'était-il pas arrangé au final ? Est-ce que dans le fond … il avait tout échoué ? Il ne devait pas voir le mauvais côté des choses mais là, en même temps … comment voir le bon ?_

« Hey … Link … J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. On a de la compagnie. Visiblement, Desperos n'a pas vraiment envie que l'on les suive. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Il … Hein ? Le sol s'était mis à trembler légèrement, des ossements en sortant, prenant la forme de trois Stalfos … Trois Stalfos pour lui ? Ah … Rien que ça ? Mais … non … Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Pas du tout même._

« Je vais laisser mes poké … hein ? Ce n'est pas terminé ? »

_Ce n'était pas fini ? Il restait d'autres monstres ? D'autres crânes apparurent en sortant du sol … mais il n'y avait que cela et rien d'autre ? Où étaient les corps ? Non … Ce n'était pas ça. Les crânes s'étaient mis à flotter, claquant des dents … Ce n'était même pas des crânes humanoïdes … mais des crânes d'animaux ? Et ils avaient des petites ailes ou oreilles qui semblaient les faire flotter au-dessus du sol. Si on rajoutait le fait qu'ils étaient entourés par des flammes vertes … Ce n'était pas bon signe._

« Pour cette fois encore, là, je vais t'épauler, Link. T'as vraiment une sale trogne. »

« Je … Merci … Mais je vais appeler Barnos et Galzy aussi. Je ne suis pas … en état de combattre pour le moment. Je vais … me reposer. »

_Il disait cela mais il avait à peine la force de tenir debout. Avec lenteur, il sortit ses deux pokéballs, faisant apparaître l'Insecateur et la Rhinocorne. Il espérait … que cela se passerait mieux qu'auparavant. Barnos avait été sévèrement blessé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu … Il ne voulait pas que ça se répète._


	25. Chapitre 25 : PP, TPP

**Chapitre 25 : Plus proche, toujours plus proche**

« Galzy … Barnos … Je vous laisse … vous en occuper. »

_Il avait dit cela avec une certaine lenteur impossible à cacher, les deux pokémons acquiesçant tandis que le Motisma restait à ses côtés, disant sous le ton du prétexte :_

« Faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui te protège non ? Je suis là pour ça. »

« C'est une bonne … excuse. Je te remercie. »

_Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et puis … sur le coup, en même temps … C'était normal. Mais trois Stalfos ? Il était quand même inquiet. Surtout que ces fichus crânes flottants n'étaient pas des plus résistants mais vraiment exaspérants d'après ses souvenirs. Quoi de pire que pour causer autant de problèmes, non ? Pff …_

_Mais il devait avoir confiance en l'Insecateur et la Rhinocorne. Surtout la Rhinocorne. Elle ne se laisserait pas battre de cette manière aussi facilement. Par contre, l'Insecateur, il avait quand même un peu plus peur pour lui, il n'avait pas de peau rocailleuse pour se protéger._

_Mais voilà, le combat commençait déjà et … HEIN ?! Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, regardant le carnage que venait de commettre Galzy. Quand il pensait carnage, il ne plaisantait pas, loin de là ! Ce que la Rhinocorne … venait de faire … était tout simplement horrible. Elle avait percuté un Stalfos sans même se soucier de son arme. Le squelette avait explosé en morceaux, déjà prêt à se reconstituer mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. Résultat ? Elle avait tout simplement écrasé le crâne de ses lourdes pattes, le réduisant en poussière ainsi que le reste du corps revenu à la vie._

« Barnos … Occupe-toi des crânes qui flottent ! Laisse Galzy se charger d'eux ! »

_Il donnait des consignes à ses pokémons, pensant que c'était la meilleure idée possible pour le moment ! Bien entendu que c'était la meilleure idée ! Il ne devait pas ignorer le fait que la pokémon avait fait tout simplement un carnage !_

_Un carnage innommable mais bel et bien réel. Les deux autres Stalfos tentèrent de blesser la créature de pierre mais tout cela était ridicule … tellement ridicule. Les lames se brisèrent contre le corps de la Rhinocorne, celle-ci se mettant à piétiner un second Stalfos. De son côté, l'Insecateur esquivait les différents crânes flottants avec facilité, les tranchant en deux._

« Ils font du bon boulot … tous les deux. » _murmura le Motisma._

« Plus que du bon boulot même … Ils sont vraiment forts. Je peux … ah … »

« Par contre, toi, t'as vraiment une sale mine … »

« Je vais bien … Juste un peu de fatigue. On ne doit pas perdre notre temps à ça. »

_Il faut retrouver Midona et la mettre en sécurité. Il en est de même pour la princesse Zelda mais elle, elle doit déjà l'être puisque Giratina et Desperos ne sont pas dans le royaume d'Hyrule mais dans celui du Crépuscule. Oui … De ce côté, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter._

_Le combat fut rapidement terminé, très rapidement terminé. La Rhinocorne écrasait les derniers os encore présents des Stalfos tandis que l'Insecateur finissait son travail aussi de son côté. Link se releva avec difficultés, le Motisma déclarant :_

« Ben purée … Si tout pouvait être aussi simple que ça, ça se saurait ! »

« … … … Surement. Mais bon … Maintenant que c'est fait, il vaudrait mieux ne pas perdre de temps. Desperos a surement utilisé un portail pour se rendre près de Midona. »

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, en écoutant les paroles de Desperos, je me demandais si Giratina arrivait réellement à contrôler ses portails ou non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas posé la question … mais visiblement, il semble avoir quelques soucis avec eux … ce qui est une bonne chose pour nous. »

_Surement … Il tentait de se rassurer car il n'était pas en état de combattre de toute façon. Mais tant qu'il pouvait mettre la main sur la princesse Midona, il … Hein ? La princesse ? Ah oui … Il l'oubliait trop souvent. Midona était une princesse aussi._

_Une princesse … assez spéciale … mais une princesse. Ah … Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se remettre en route, il avait décidé de garder ses pokémons avec lui. Une mesure de sécurité au cas où. Il se retrouva en face d'un nouveau portail, demandant à Motisma de s'y rendre pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, disant :_

« C'est clean, tu peux t'y rendre mon grand, y a pas de soucis … Par contre, on sort du royaume du crépuscule et on retourne dans le monde d'Hyrule, là. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne savons pas où nous rendre. »

« Ah mais moi, je suis d'accord. De toute façon, depuis le temps que l'on passe de portail en portail, on va bien finir par y arriver ! »

_Si seulement tout était aussi simple que les paroles du Motisma … Or, ce n'était que rarement le cas. La petite troupe pénétra dans le portail, se retrouvant à nouveau sur une partie du royaume d'Hyrule, au beau milieu d'un désert de sable … sans la tempête qui l'accompagnait._

« Trouvons les autres portails et rendons-nous à nouveau dans … le royaume du crépuscule. »

_Les mêmes mots, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes actions, les mêmes pensées … Tout cela était tourné vers un seul et même objectif. Pendant plusieurs minutes, sans même que l'une des créatures ou lui-même ne prenne la parole, ils avancèrent … Ils continuèrent d'avancer, quittant le désert pour arriver dans une forêt._

_Une étrange forêt où plusieurs miroirs étaient présents. Des miroirs ? Au beau milieu de cet endroit ? N'importe quoi … C'était tout simplement n'importe quoi … mais il savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire. Les miroirs, ils n'étaient pas là pour faire joli, loin de là. C'était à partir de là … qu'il allait pouvoir passer à nouveau dans le royaume du crépuscule._

« Midona doit être très proche. C'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à la trouver. »

_C'était ainsi qu'il avait réussi … à la revoir pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Il était temps … de s'approcher des miroirs, de regarder à l'intérieur, d'y jeter un œil. A partir de là, tout recommencerait … Oui … C'était exactement ça. Tout serait comme avant. Il s'approcha du premier miroir sur sa gauche, regardant le reflet._

_Un reflet qui s'était mis à briller avant de montrer autre chose que sa propre image. Un endroit ravagé par les monstres … et quelques pokémons plus que belliqueux. Cet endroit ne ressemblait pas au royaume d'Hyrule mais bel et bien à celui du crépuscule._

« Le royaume du crépuscule … qui venait à peine d'être sauvé … se fait encore ravagé. Il faut que j'aille les aider ! Pourquoi encore une fois eux ?! »

« Hey ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Si tu as du temps pour te plaindre, essaye d'avoir du temps pour agir ! J'te rappelle que la princesse Midona est en danger ! »

_Il n'avait pas oublié cela … Il ne l'avait pas oublié ! Il suffisait juste de trouver le bon miroir … le bon miroir dans cette forêt qui semblait en comporter plus d'une centaine ! Midona l'attendait ! Et il allait tout faire pour répondre à son attente !_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Réussir à l'atteindre

**Chapitre 26 : Réussir à l'atteindre**

« On risque de passer un sacré bout de temps avant de trouver le bon miroir, Link. »

« Nous allons nous séparer, voilà tout. Je veux juste que Galzy m'accompagne au cas où … par simple mesure de sécurité. »

« Comme tu veux … mais je pense pas que ça va trop changer sur la durée. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … malheureusement mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix. »

_Il se sentait mal … encore bien trop mal pour ne pas pouvoir avancer. Ah … Ah … Ah … Il allait avoir besoin de se reposer après qu'il ait sauvé Midona. Ils se séparèrent en trois, seule Galzy l'accompagnant alors qu'ils regardaient chaque miroir. Des endroits qui semblaient les emmener dans le royaume d'Hyrule, dans le royaume du crépuscule ou alors tout simplement ailleurs, dans le reste du monde._

« Qu'est-ce que cela donne de vos côtés ? »

« INSECATEUR ! INSECA ! INSECATEUR ! » _cria le pokémon mante religieuse, utilisant ses lames pour tout simplement briser les miroirs inutiles._

_Ce n'était … pas vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver jusque-là non plus hein ? Mais il n'allait pas arrêter son pokémon. Du côté de Motisma, par contre, c'était le silence complet. Link se tourna vers sa direction, la créature vagabondant de miroir en miroir sans même se soucier des paroles de Link. Ce n'était pas vraiment … sympathique._

« LINK ! Je crois que c'est bon ! Je me rappelle de ce coin ! »

_S'il se rappelait d'un endroit, peut-être que cela allait la rapprocher de Midona ? Peut-être ? Il devait penser ainsi et pas autrement ! Il arriva jusqu'à Motisma, regardant le miroir tandis que la créature reprenait la parole sur un ton un peu soucieux :_

« C'est ici … que se trouve normalement la princesse Midona. D'habitude, elle va là-bas pour se reposer … lorsqu'elle a besoin d'être seule. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas vraiment tarder à se montrer. Elle passait une partie de son temps libre là-bas. »

_Une partie de son temps libre ? Qu'est-ce que … Ah … C'était une fontaine ? Une fontaine dont l'eau était en train de couler actuellement ? Le décor ressemblait un peu à un jardin … Oh pas comme celui de la princesse Zelda, loin de là … mais il y avait bien quelques fleurs fluorescentes et …_

« Midona … » _murmura l'hylien alors qu'il voyait apparaître la femme aux cheveux couleur de feu. Elle n'avait pas changé en quelques jours … C'était tant mieux. Midona marchait avec lenteur en direction de la fontaine, venant s'asseoir sur le rebord alors qu'il remarquait qu'en fait, le miroir montrait la scène à partir d'une autre fontaine. Elle semblait soucieuse … vraiment soucieuse. Il devait l'aider ! Il devait : _« MIDONA ! »

« Que … Link ? Encore toi ? Mais où ? » _dit la jeune femme, se redressant aussitôt, regardant autour d'elle alors qu'une forte lumière émana d'une fontaine voisine._

« Dans la fontaine ! Celle à ta gauche quand tu t'es assise ! »

_Il n'allait pas se priver de lui parler ! Il n'allait pas se priver de la regarder ! Il n'allait pas se priver de la rejoindre ! La jeune femme à la peau si différente de la sienne s'approcha de la fontaine, passant son visage au-dessus de l'eau, apercevant celui de Link._

« Nous nous … retrouvons encore une fois, Link, visiblement. »

« Et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, Midona. Je ne suis pas là pour … »

« Tu es vraiment pâle, Link. » _coupa doucement la princesse Midona alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un faible sourire. Subitement, il planta son bras droit dans le miroir, traversant l'espace dimensionnel entre lui et Midona. Il agrippa néanmoins avec délicatesse le bras de Midona, prenant la parole une nouvelle fois :_

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit le point qui m'intéresse … actuellement. Tu es en danger. »

_Elle sembla surprise, son regard étant étonné alors qu'elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Pourtant, elle fit à son tour un sourire avant de souffler entre ses lèvres :_

« Moi ? Je suis en danger ? Allons … Link … Mais si tu parles des quelques impertinents qui tentent de causer du trouble, ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce sujet. Je pense être capable de … »

« Je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour te prévenir ! »

_Il avait dit cela avec une telle conviction et volonté qu'elle fut un peu troublée. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il était ici. Enfin … La première raison qui l'avait poussé à venir dans le royaume du crépuscule, à chercher le moyen pour venir la retrouver._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon et charmant ! Visiblement, je vais devoir régler mes comptes avec Giratina plus tard. Cet imbécile qui contrôle qu'à moitié ses portails ! Dire que j'ai perdu trop de temps à te retrouver, princesse du crépuscule ! »

_Midona arrête de sourire, détournant son regard de la fontaine alors que déjà plusieurs piliers qui servaient de décoration tombaient en morceaux au loin. Desperos fit son apparition, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, une pokéball à la main._

« Est-ce lui qui est sensé me mettre en danger, Link ? »

« Fais attention, Midona ! Il est plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air et … »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains. Nostenfer, fais ton travail … et occupe-toi d'elle. Et elle sait parfaitement que si elle s'enfuit, son petit royaume du crépuscule sera détruit. »

_Link avait remarqué quelque chose de différent chez Desperos. Comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à détruire ces piliers sans les pokémons ? ET ZUT ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Il allait venir aux côtés de Midona et la défendre ! Néanmoins, la jeune femme fit un geste de la main en direction de la fontaine comme pour le stopper, gardant son regard posé sur Desperos, fronçant les sourcils. Le Nostenfer était apparu, poussant de petits cris._

« C'est donc toi, accompagné des pokémons et de nombreuses créatures maléfiques qui sème le trouble chez moi … n'est-ce pas ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est exact. Tiens … Tu es surement en train de parler avec l'hylien, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Il arrive encore à être conscient ? Avec le poison inoculé dans son corps par mon Nostenfer, même s'il a une résistance plus grande que la normale, il ne devrait pas tenir plus de quelques jours … Ou alors, même avec un antidote, il n'y a que peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte. Hahaha ! »

« Oh, je vois … Je vois donc … Est-ce vrai, Link ? »

_Midona s'était tournée vers la fontaine, posant son regard dans l'eau bien que ce n'était pas son propre reflet à qui elle s'adressait mais à l'hylien. Celui-ci détourna un peu le regard, honteux de sa propre faiblesse sur le coup._

« C'est … le cas … Son Nostenfer est trop rapide pour moi. Midona ! Il faut te mettre à l'abri ! J'arrive ! » _cria Link alors que Midona faisait un geste négatif de la main._

« Non … Tu restes ici, Link. Tu n'as pas besoin d'intervenir. »

_Mais … Ce Desperos n'était pas normal ! Loin de là ! Elle n'allait quand même pas compliquer plus la situation alors qu'elle était déjà … dangereuse ?! Non … Midona semblait si confiante … mais en même temps, elle était irritée._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Encore une fois

**Chapitre 27 : Encore une fois**

« Link … Il faudrait que tu ailles te faire soigner. Ce poison n'est pas un provenant de ton royaume. Peut-être que dans le monde qui l'entoure, les antidotes sont communs. »

« Je … Je ne te laisserai pas seule cette fois ! Midona ! Depuis ce jour … »

« Depuis … ce jour ? » _murmura doucement la femme aux cheveux couleur de feu. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait mais elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait._

« Depuis ce jour … où tu as brisé le miroir du crépuscule, je n'ai pas cessé de chercher à te retrouver. J'ai tenté tellement de choses sans y arriver ! Puis … Le royaume s'est ouvert au reste du monde … Même si les problèmes sont venus avec … je suis content … je suis heureux … J'ai enfin pu te revoir après tout ce temps. »

« Allons bon … Link. Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles autant ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Tu étais plutôt discret quand j'étais avec toi, non ? »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je crois que je ne vais pas me gêner pour … »

« TU ME DERANGES, AVORTON ! » _coupa aussitôt Midona, posant son regard sur Desperos qui s'était apprêté à lancer son Nostenfer sur la jeune femme. Il s'était mis à reculer légèrement, Link bredouillant :_

« Tu … n'as pas vraiment changée, Midona. »

« Je le suis peut-être physiquement mais je reste la même personne, non ? Link … Je t'interdis de venir ici … Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes et qu'ensuite, tu pars loin d'ici. »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! MIDONA ! »

_Il planta à nouveau sa main à travers le miroir, voulant agripper le bras de Midona. Mais ce fut sa main qu'il croisa, leurs doigts se serrant et se croisant. Il fut surpris du contact chaud avec Midona, celle-ci gardant la main de Link dans la sienne._

« Arrête tes sottises, tu n'es pourtant pas quelqu'un de foncièrement stupide non ? Même s'il est vrai que tu n'hésites pas à commettre des imbécilités quand il s'agit de protéger une personne … Je m'en rappelle parfaitement contre Xant. »

« Lorsque tu as failli mourir … Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! Et encore contre Ganondorf ! Ca fait déjà deux fois ! »

« Jamais deux sans trois, non ? Link … Je suis désolée mais lorsque tu as des responsabilités, tu te dois de les prendre … Tu te dois de les tenir. Tu ne peux pas les ignorer. »

« Et quelles sont tes responsabilités envers moi ?! » _répondit l'hylien alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Midona qui caressaient les siens._

« Oh … Tellement … Il y en a tellement … Mais bref, assez perdu de temps, Link. Ne viens pas ici, j'ai mon royaume à défendre, tu as le tien. »

« MIDONA ! Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Je ne vais pas gâcher mes chances de t'avoir à mes côtés à nouveau ! Je ne laisserai pas passer cette occasion ! »

« Idiot … »_ soupira Midona avec émotion, serrant avec plus d'insistance la main de Link. Soudainement, le sol s'était mis à trembler, l'eau de la fontaine commençant à être troublée._

« ASSEZ ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DESPEROS ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'attaques pas ? »

« LA FERME GIRATINA ! Tu n'avais qu'à mieux organiser tes portails et je n'aurai pas eu affaire à ça ! J'aurai pu l'attaquer en traître ! » _répondit Desperos dans le vide, Midona fronçant les sourcils, murmurant entre ses lèvres :_

« Voilà donc une seconde source de problèmes qui arrive. Bon … Link … Il va être l'heure de se séparer tous les deux … encore une fois. »

« MIDO … » commença à s'écrier Link mais elle lui chuchota :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait la dernière fois que nous nous reverrions, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour le moment, il faut que tu retournes dans ton royaume, retrouve l'épée de légende et tout ce qui a fait de toi le héros que tu étais contre Ganondorf. Vas … Link … »

_Mais il ne voulait pas s'en aller ! Il ne voulait pas la relâcher ! C'était juste impossible ! Pas cette fois ! Il se l'interdisait ! Il se le refusait ! Il n'allait pas accepter ça ! La voix de Giratina résonna, mais cette fois-ci, à côté de l'hylien, au beau milieu de la forêt aux trop nombreux miroirs. Comme mue par la rage, le pokémon hurlait :_

« JE VAIS TE BRISER ! JE VAIS TE BRISER ENTRE DEUX DIMENSIONS ! TON CORPS SERA DISLOQUE ! Si Desperos n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de toi, je vais y arriver, moi ! Je vais t'éliminer, fichu hylien ! »

« Oh ? Et si je refuse cela ? » _murmura Midona alors que le miroir dans lequel Link avait son bras planté s'était mis à luire. _« Link … Prends soin de toi, je … »

_Le silence s'installa entre eux deux tandis que ni le Motisma, ni Giratina ou Desperos ne semblaient vouloir briser le mutisme ambiant. Comme la dernière fois … C'était comme la dernière fois … mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait réussir à éviter le pire, il pouvait réussir à éviter la séparation. Il le savait … Il le pouvait !_

« Fais attention à ta santé, Link. Voilà tout. »

_Elle délia ses doigts de ceux de Link, poussant tout simplement le bras hors de l'eau de la fontaine et donc du miroir dimensionnel. Quelques instants plus tard, le miroir se brisa, en même temps que la fontaine qui servait de passage._

« Dommage … mais quand il s'agit d'un passage dimensionnel, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Maintenant, il va être plus difficile de retrouver Link. » _déclara Midona, posant finalement ses yeux sur Desperos qui serrait les dents de colère._

« Foutue princesse du crépuscule. Je vais te donner une leçon que tu ne risques pas d'oublier de sitôt ! NOSTENFER ! EMPOISONNE-LA ! »

« M'empoisonner ? Foutue princesse du crépuscule ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parler à une membre de la monarchie. Je crois qu'une certaine correction va être nécessaire. »

_Le sourire mauvais de la jeune femme se fit voir, un sourire malsain, un plaisir dont elle seule avait le secret. Cela allait lui faire du bien de se défouler sur un humain un peu trop prétentieux. Oh que oui … Et puis … Il y avait une raison un peu plus personnelle derrière tout ça. Elle murmura pour elle-même :_

« Link n'avait pas l'air très bien … Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de venir ici … Mais surtout, je préfère m'occuper personnellement de ceux qui l'ont mis dans cet état. Tu n'es qu'un humain dont je vais me faire un réel plaisir à briser partie par partie. »

_Le Nostenfer avait déjà disparu de sa vue mais elle n'était guère inquiète. Il lui en fallait bien plus que ça pour réussir à la faire trembler. Elle resta imperturbable, fermant les yeux. Link, pour le moment, était à l'abri et en sécurité._


	28. Chapitre 28 : La sainte arme

**Chapitre 28 : La sainte arme**

« MIDONA ! MIDONA ! »

_L'hylien était en train de frapper contre un miroir sans que pour autant celui-ci ne fasse autre chose que refléter sa propre image. Poussant un cri de rage, l'hylien frappa une nouvelle fois contre le miroir, le brisant et se faisant saigner ses mains._

« Midona … Je … » _bredouilla Link, incapable de se contrôler, tombant à genoux, sa main droite ensanglantée faiblement tandis que le Motisma déclarait calmement :_

« Oh, la princesse Midona va s'en sortir. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme si elle allait se faire abattre par le premier imbécile venu non plus hein ? Faut pas trop rêver non plus. »

« Je sais … Je le sais parfaitement mais Midona … Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps est aussi faible depuis quelques jours ?! Je ne comprends pas ! »

_Et il avait besoin de comprendre ! Il en avait besoin ! Mais … mais … Non … Non … Ce n'était pas ça. Il devait plutôt reprendre ses esprits plutôt que de s'énerver et de s'emporter inutilement. Tout cela ne mènerait à rien de bien. Ah … Ah … Mais MIDONA ! MIDONA ! Il avait eu … Midona en face de lui une nouvelle fois._

« Deux fois de suite … que je suis incapable de l'emporter avec moi. »

« Deux fois ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas y arriver la troisième fois. Mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On va chercher ta fameuse épée de légende, c'est ça ? »

« Oui … Enfin … Elle est dans le royaume d'Hyrule normalement. Elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver … si on arrive à retrouver la zone où elle est … mais comme Giratina a séparé le royaume, c'est compliqué, tellement compliqué. »

« Alors … D'abord, tu vas te reposer cinq minutes, ce n'est pas comme si Giratina allait utiliser les miroirs pour venir jusqu'ici. J'ai surtout l'impression que c'est un bon gros boulet comme on en fait plus, hahaha ! Pendant ce temps, moi et tes deux pokémons, on va commencer à surveiller les miroirs pour voir lequel il faut prendre. »

« Fais donc … Je te fais confiance à ce sujet, je ne peux pas vraiment dire autre chose malheureusement. Bonne chance … De toute façon, j'ai … besoin de … »

_Besoin de se reposer, oui. Il vint s'asseoir contre un arbre, fermant les yeux à moitié alors qu'autour de lui, les trois pokémons commençaient à observer les miroirs, les détruisant les uns après les autres. Ils faisaient une sélection des endroits qui sembleraient être les plus sûrs, ce qui était tant mieux en soi. Lui ?_

_Il pensait à Midona … Il savait … ce dont elle était capable mais … Cela était avant … quand elle ressemblait à une diablotine et pas … à une jeune femme. Voilà tout … L'apparence faisait tellement par rapport … au reste. Il le savait … Il n'était pas différent d'un autre. Ah … Il poussa un léger soupir désabusé, regardant devant lui alors que déjà plus de la moitié des miroirs étaient détruit. Ils faisaient un boulot excellent, vraiment excellent même, il fallait amplement le reconnaître. Tant mieux … Oui … Car lui se sentait toujours mal._

_Mal … Pourquoi était-il aussi mal ? Il y avait autre chose que le poison mais quoi ? Le vide ? Non … Cela datait de bien avant le fait qu'il soit dans ce nouvel endroit … ce nouveau monde. Alors qu'était-ce donc ? Qu'était-ce qui le faisait tant souffrir ?_

« Midona … Attends-moi … s'il te plaît. »

« HEY ! Arrête de parler de la princesse et bouge tes fesses ! J'ai trouvé où nous pouvons nous rendre ! Je suis sûr que ça sera ce que tu veux ! »

« Ce que je veux ? Je ne crois pas que cela soit accessible pour le moment mais bon … »

_Il se leva avec une certaine difficulté indéniable, craquant les os de son cou en gémissant de douleur. Qu'est-ce que le pokémon avait découvert de si bien ? Un portail pour les emmener en sécurité ? Plus en sécurité ?_

« Ah … Bon … C'est donc ce portail-là ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais ouais … Pas difficile de se planter, c'est le dernier qui reste de toute façon. »

« Surement … J'en suis vraiment désolé … Allons-y. Dès que je vais mieux, nous recommencerons les recherches jusqu'à arriver à Midona une nouvelle fois. »

_Surement. Le Motisma préféra ne pas répondre, pensant tout simplement que si cela continuait et empirait, ça pourrait devenir très problématique par rapport à l'hylien. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose … provenant hors du royaume d'Hyrule ? Il ne pensait pas au poison, celui-ci continuant de faire son effet, lentement mais surement._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le portail, arrivant à ce qui semblait être une zone faite d'un sol de pierre et aussi de nombreux rochers. Une zone montagneuse ? Surement, oui …_

« Je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit … J'ai l'impression que c'est complètement vide. Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Motisma ? »

« C'est le seul endroit qui ne semblait pas tellement dangereux quand je l'ai visité donc bon … C'était ça ou alors, on risquait de se faire attaquer. »

« D'accord … Je n'ai rien dit. Merci beaucoup. »

« Vous ne devriez pas crier victoire trop vite … J'ai mis finalement la patte sur vous ! »

_Une voix venue des profondeurs se fit entendre, Link faisant aussitôt un saut en arrière. Giratina ? Il n'avait donc pas encore abandonné ? Il n'était pas en état de se battre et il n'était pas sûr que ses pokémons soient capables de …_

« J'ai une surprise pour toi … oui … J'ai une surprise … Hahaha ! »

_Il semblait heureux, bien plus heureux qu'auparavant. Ce n'était pas normal. Il manigançait quelque chose mais quoi exactement ? Il fallait se … AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, un portail emportant les deux pokémons et Link, seul Motisma n'étant pas avalé lui aussi puisqu'il était capable de flotter. Pourtant, il plongea dans le portail avant que celui-ci ne se refermer, ne pouvant pas abandonner Link._

« Qu'est-ce que … l'épée de légende ?! »

_Link se retrouvait en face du socle qui contenait l'épée légendaire, celle qui, un jour, lui avait permis de vaincre Ganondorf. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Giratina l'avait emmené jusqu'ici ? L'imposant dragon sous forme de serpent noir, gris et doré tournoyait autour du socle, le regard rubis mauvais._

« C'est bien cela … qui a réussi à battre mon maître, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Tu connais la réponse. »

_Il n'avait pas envie de dialoguer plus longtemps avec Giratina. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas téléporté pour l'emmener devant l'épée … sans raison. Il avait une manigance en tête, il en était certain ! Mais quoi ? QUOI DONC ?!_

« Et si je préparais tout pour cet instant ? » _murmura le pokémon alors que déjà plusieurs portails s'ouvraient les uns après les autres … à différentes hauteurs de l'épée, avalant la lame, la faisant apparaître à différents endroits en plusieurs parties autour de Link._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Un nouvel objectif

**Chapitre 29 : Un nouvel objectif**

« Qu'est-ce que … tu comptes faire avec l'épée de légende ?! »

« Ce que je compte faire ? Tu vas très vite le découvrir. Vraiment … Cette épée est impressionnante. Je n'ai pas réussi à la briser avec la force brute. »

« On ne peut pas briser l'épée légendaire de la sorte ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Mais avant … Avant … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Midona ? »

« Oh … Ce qui s'est passé, tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Hahaha ! »

_Une seconde voix se fit entendre, laissant paraître l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Desperos ? Desperos semblait assez blessé mais gardait un sourire aux lèvres. Il continua de dire :_

« Elle m'a posé quelques difficultés mais bon … Je te laisse deviner ce que cela veut dire si je suis là. Non ? Tu ne dois pas être tellement stupide et je pense que tu peux comprendre la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, peut-être que je me trompe ? »

« MIDONA ! » _cria aussitôt Link, sortant sa lame bien qu'il était incapable de se battre. Giratina s'immobilisa autour du sceau où se trouvait l'épée de légende._

« Je te conseille de t'arrêter … Cette fois-ci, nous allons briser tes espérances … définitivement. Que tu comprennes à quel point ta quête est futile maintenant. »

« Arrête de parler, Giratina et fais-le maintenant. Je veux lire le plus grand des désespoirs sur son visage quand il verra ce que nous avons préparé pour lui. »

_Pour lui … Qu'est-ce qu'ils … non ? Ils ne pouvaient pas ! C'était tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE ! ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS ! Pourtant … Pourtant … Pourtant … Un cri strident se fit entendre alors … qu'il voyait l'épée en train de se briser._

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'entre les dimensions, une lame, même la plus solide existant, ne peut pas se briser ? Imagine donc ce que je comptais faire avec ton corps avant qu'elle ne se mêle de tout ça hein ? REGARDE DONC LES MORCEAUX DE TON EPEE DE LEGENDE ! »

_Giratina fut comme exalté alors que Link avait la bouche grande ouverte. L'arme … était brisée … L'arme légendaire, celle qui lui avait permis de … mettre à mal Ganondorf. Ah … Comment était-ce possible ? COMMENT ? Il voyait les quatre morceaux de l'épée ! Les quatre … morceaux étaient devant ses yeux, autour de lui, à cause des portails._

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus rien pour nous combattre. Tu es inutile ! » _s'écria Giratina, Desperos semblant plus calme._

« Tu pourrais éviter de t'exciter, Giratina, Ca te rend tout simplement trop ridicule. »

« Tais-toi, Desperos ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre à ce sujet ! Je n'ai clairement pas besoin de ton avis à ce sujet ! Regarde-moi comment il est ! »

« Je le vois parfaitement … Héhéhé … Tant mieux … Finis le travail. »

_Finir le travail ? Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?Il … Ah ! NON ! NON ! Les quatre morceaux de l'épée ! Les quatre morceaux disparurent dans les portails, seul le sceau restant présent devant ses yeux._

« Et voilà une bonne chose de faite , hahaha ! »

« Je vais en profiter pour le tuer … ainsi, comme ça, nous serons sûrs qu'il ne causera plus aucun trouble lorsque notre maître Ganondorf reviendra. »

« INSECATEUR ! » _cria une voix alors que le pokémon ressemblant à une mante religieuse sur deux pattes vint prendre le corps de Link contre lui. Aussitôt, il déploya ses ailes tandis que la Rhinocorne frappait puissamment sur le sol, créant de nombreux tremblements de terre. Desperos s'écroula, n'arrivant pas à garder l'équilibre._

« Ils comptent s'enfuir ! Giratina ! Arrête-les maintenant ! »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le crier ! » _hurla le long pokémon légendaire alors que le Motisma guidait les deux pokémons de Link sans savoir réellement où ils se rendaient. Ils étaient perdus de toute façon !_

_Ils se retrouvèrent au bord de l'île sur laquelle se trouvait le sceau contenant l'épée de légende … enfin, ayant contenu un jour celle-ci. Link restait abasourdi, incapable de raisonnement et de réflexion sur le moment. Midona … et l'épée légendaire … Les deux venaient de disparaître en quelques instants._

« Bon ! Je sais pas ce que l'on peut faire là ! Sauter dans le vide ? C'est complètement fou et stupide ! Vous avez des idées tous les deux ?! »

« RHINOOOOOOOOOO ! » _hurla Galzy avant de frapper le sol une nouvelle fois, des fissures apparaissant sous leurs pieds, Motisma criant :_

« HEY ! Arrête ça ! On va s'effondrer ! Si on tombe, on est morts ! »

_Mais pourtant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir se stopper, continuant de marteler le sol alors que Giratina arrivait déjà en leur direction, ayant retrouvé leurs traces. La Rhinocorne frappa une nouvelle fois le sol, celui-ci se brisant sous leurs pieds, les faisant tomber dans le vide._

« Les imbéciles … Ils ont préféré se suicider plutôt que de mourir de nos mains. Mais je vais quand même aller vérifier au cas où … »

« HEY ! Giratina ! Assez bavardé ! Si tu en as fini avec eux, on retourne à nos objectifs ! J'ai quand même réussi à récupérer ce que je voulais là-bas ! »

« … … … J'arrive tout de suite. »

_Il jeta un dernier regard dans le vide. De toute façon ... S'ils empruntaient l'un de ses passages dimensionnels, il le saurait. Il régissait les dimensions … Personne ne pouvait lui échapper normalement. Tous menaient jusqu'à lui, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Hahaha … Finalement, ils avaient réussi à arrêter ce hylien, tant mieux._

_Bien plus bas, sur une autre île qui présentait elle-même de nombreuses fissures, Link était allongé dans l'herbe, inconscient. A ses côtés, l'Insecateur et la Rhinocorne étaient eux-mêmes évanouis tandis que seul le Motisma était éveillé._

« Une telle chute … Cette Rhinocorne … savait ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Elle connaissait le terrain … Elle a tout jugé en quelques instants. Heureusement qu'elle avait un corps de pierre … pour supporter la chute. Et cet Insecateur ? Incapable de voler et pourtant, il a tenté de faire de son mieux pour que Link ne soit pas blessé. »

_Une telle chute aurait été normalement mortelle … plus que mortelle même. Et pourtant … Pourtant … Ils avaient survécu tous les trois. Lui-même n'avait eu aucun problème mais n'aurait rien pu faire. La princesse Midona ? Si cet homme disait vrai…. Mais il ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle n'était pas aussi faible que ça._

« Princesse Midona, restez en vie … tout simplement … Non pas pour moi mais pour lui. »

_Il murmurait cela, regardant le ciel pour surveiller si Giratina allait arriver. Tout … semblait si dramatique … et cela s'était passé en quelques instants. Qu'est-ce … qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils … avaient à faire ?_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Un chemin à suivre

**Troisième partie : Une croisade bien trop grande**

**Chapitre 30 : Un chemin à suivre**

« Link … Il faudrait que tu te ressaisisses, c'est vraiment important, là. »

« J'avais Midona au bout des doigts … Elle était si proche … et voilà le résultat. Tout ce que j'ai fait est voué à l'échec. J'étais un ancien héros … »

_Un ancien héros incapable de protéger l'épée légendaire … mais aussi la princesse du crépuscule … Et il ne fallait pas parler du royaume d'hyrule. Où était-il le héros qui, un jour, avait réussi à battre Ganondorf ? Ce n'était pas la même personne. Loin de là … Il n'était pas ce héros … malheureusement. C'était tout le contraire._

« HEY ! Si tu n'avances pas, je t'électrocute, c'est compris ? LINK ! »

« J'ai compris … J'ai compris … et désolé … J'ai perdu un peu ma motivation. Que suis-je sensé faire dans une telle … Ah … Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler. »

« Retrouver les morceaux de l'épée peut-être ? Pour la reforger, ça sera peut-être plus dur mais au moins, tu les récupères et on verra le travail accompli. »

_Peut-être … Surement … C'était l'unique solution en tête. Il ne savait pas où se rendre … alors, il avait décidé de se retrouver dans un endroit différent, un endroit où Giratina n'avait pas encore exercé son pouvoir : le monde extérieur au royaume d'Hyrule. Le voilà dans le retour dans le monde des pokémons. Ah … Vraiment …_

« Et maintenant ? Où vais-je me rendre ? Dans une ville ? J'ai récupéré quelques rubis sur les corps des Stalfos mais … Ce n'est pas ça qui me ramènera ce qu'il me faut. »

« Mais t'arrête un peu de tirer la gueule des fois ? On s'en fout que ça ne ramènera pas ce qu'il faut ! On va surtout trouver une solution plus tard ! Pour le moment, faudrait déjà que l'on aille te faire soigner ! Donc, on va acheter des antidotes ! »

_Ah oui … C'était peut-être pour cela aussi qu'il se sentait maussade. Il était encore infecté par le poison du Nostenfer, rien que ça. Donc à partir de là, autant dire que ce n'était pas joyeux, loin de là. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord, Link et le Motisma se mettant en route pour le plus proche village._

_Il fallut quand même une bonne heure de marche et d'épuisement pour qu'ils finissent par arriver jusqu'au village, Link se dirigeant aussitôt vers la boutique pokémon. Il devait avoir une mine plus que pâle puisque la première chose que demanda le commerçant fut :_

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? »

« Un … simple antidote … suffira. Du Nostenfer. »

« Un poison plutôt puissant dont il vous faut la dose assez forte pour l'antidote. Voilà. Vous pouvez payer après, quand vous vous sentirez mieux. Une simple mesure d'extrême urgence, d'habitude, je ne fais pas ça. » _déclara le commerçant en lui tendant une fiole contenant un liquide vert, Link la buvant d'une traite._

« Mer … Merci … C'est vraiment efficace. Tenez. »

« Mais il y a beaucoup trop ! » _répondit le marchand avec étonnement alors que Link tendait plusieurs billets, reprenant la parole sur un ton neutre :_

« Sans vous, je serai mort … donc je pense que ma vie est plus importante que cet argent. »

« … Comme … Comme vous voulez … Si vous en êtes tellement convaincu. » _bredouilla le commerçant, le remerciant une nouvelle fois encore pour ces billets tandis que Link quittait la boutique, poussant un soupir de soulagement._

« T'as déjà une meilleure trogne qu'auparavant … même si t'as l'air toujours aussi pâle. »

« Au moins … Bien que je sois fatigué, je … peux marcher correctement. Ah … Bon … Je vais acheter des vivres et nous partirons aussitôt en exploration de ce monde. C'est bien là l'unique chose que l'on peut faire. »

« C'est exact ! Peut-être que nous trouverons des réponses aux nombreuses questions qui nous tourmentent, hein ? Peut-être que bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ! »

_Le Motisma semblait quand même un peu trop joyeux. Il … avait pourtant … Ah non. Ne jamais croire cela. Midona ne pouvait pas être morte … La raison était simple : il n'avait pas vu son corps. Pas de corps, pas de preuve visuelle donc pas de mort._

« C'est aussi simple que ça … Midona ne peut pas être morte. »

« BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois encore ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait mourir hein ? Elle est bien plus forte que toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas … difficile à l'heure actuelle. Je ne suis pas en pleine possession de mes moyens, malheureusement. » _murmura l'hylien, gémissant de douleur._

_Quand même … Ce problème au poitrail, ce n'était pas normal que ça le fasse autant souffrir normalement. Pas du tout normal même … Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffrait de la sorte ? Il n'avait aucune explication raisonnable._

« Bon ! Mon petit Link, tu as une idée d'un endroit à explorer ou non ? Car bon, on ne va pas tourner en rond sur cinquante kilomètres non plus ! »

« J'en ai aucune … Si cela avait été dans le royaume d'Hyrule, j'aurai pu essayer de me repérer pour retrouver mon équipement. Même sans l'épée légendaire, je peux me débrouiller bien plus facilement si j'ai mes objets personnels. »

« Et du genre quoi ? Tu as des exemples ? Que je rigole un petit peu pour voir … »

« Je pensais justement à mon arc. Ou alors à mon lance-pierres. »

« … … … T'es quand même pas sérieux. Un lance-pierres ? Vous viviez à quelle époque dans ton royaume d'Hyrule ? A la préhistoire ? »

« Qu'est-ce donc que la préhistoire ? » _demanda calmement l'hylien alors que déjà, intérieurement, le Motisma pestait contre lui-même. Il n'allait pas lui répondre, il n'avait pas de cours à faire à ce sujet, ce n'était clairement pas le moment ! C'était complètement ridicule qu'un adulte comme Link … soit _


	31. Chapitre 31 : En de temps anciens

**Chapitre 31 : En des temps anciens**

« Continuez de vous battre ! Mais n'en faites pas trop ! »

_Link avait ordonné à ses deux pokémons de combattre plusieurs autres pokémons tandis que lui-même restait en arrière. Il n'attaquait que les pokémons belliqueux, ne se souciant pas du reste tandis que ses pokémons faisaient de leur mieux. Heureusement, les combats n'étaient pas forcément très compliqués, Barnos et Galzy en terminant avec eux rapidement._

« Mes félicitations … Vraiment … Mais bon … Il ne faut pas arrêter pour le moment ! On a encore beaucoup à faire ! Enormément même. »

_Il voulait s'exalter, montrer qu'il était motivé et pour cela, il haussait un peu la voix. Malheureusement, tout cela n'était pas crédible, loin de là. Il n'y arrive pas … Il n'est pas ainsi … loin de là. Il poussa un soupir, le Motisma venant se placer à côté de lui alors que Link rappelait ses pokémons. Il vint dire sur un ton lent :_

« Bon … Je pense qu'à force de marcher dans cette forêt, on devrait finir par y arriver. »

_Arriver à où ? Il aimerait poser la question mais il n'était pas sûr que la réponse aille lui convenir. Il poussa un nouveau soupir alors qu'il suivait le Motisma, celui-ci l'emmenant au plus profond de la forêt bien que les deux personnes ne savaient pas où elles se rendaient. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait au départ puisque le Motisma s'arrêta, déclarant :_

« ET VOILA ! Nous y sommes ! Je suis sûr que ça va être très intéressant ! »

_Très … intéressant ? Il parlait bien du temple qu'il voyait ? Enfin d'un temple … d'un ancien temple … qui semblait plutôt être en ruines ? Et recouvert par de la verdure en de nombreux points ? C'était ça ? A cause de sa remarque sur la préhistoire ? Link murmura :_

« Il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de tout ça, Motisma. Je m'excuse pour l'histoire et … »

« Mais non, mais non ! Y a peut-être des choses plus intéressantes que tu ne le crois. Du genre, tu risques de découvrir qu'au final, nous sommes tous reliés ! Du genre, le royaume d'Hyrule était relié au reste du monde ! Et voilà tout ! Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ça ? »

« Peut-être que si … Je dois l'avouer … Ca peut être très intéressant même. »

_BON ! Et puis, il ne perdait rien à essayer de toute façon ! Il pénétra dans le temple, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds tout en regardant autour de lui. C'était … étrange … vraiment très étrange. Une architecture différente de celle de son royaume. Tout était en pierre mais pas seulement … Le lierre était aussi très présent._

« Ce temple doit être vraiment vieux, non ? Motisma ? »

« Hahaha … Tu le verras parfaitement à autre chose, je pense. Tu risques d'être plutôt surpris d'ailleurs quand ça sera visible. »

_Visible ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Ce n'était pas plaisant … comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler avec le pokémon. Il avait encore des manigances en tête mais quoi ?_

« Archeo … Archeo … Archeo … »

_Voilà la surprise dont parlait Motisma ? Des Archeo ? Enfin non, les pokémons poussèrent d'autres cris, terminant leurs noms. Des Archeodongs donc ? Des grosses créatures de métal et qui étaient capables de flotter. Il y avait aussi des Archeomires, les deux créatures semblant comme liées bien qu'il ne savait pas où exactement._

« Donc … S'il des Archeodongs, cela veut dire que le temple a quand même bien vécu, héhéhé. Ce sont des pokémons qui peuvent avoir plusieurs millénaires. Tu le vois à la couleur de leur métal … Certains semblent un peu rouillés mais ce n'est pas totalement le cas. »

« Je vois … Mais est-ce qu'ils sont agressifs ? » _demanda Link alors que les Archeodongs passaient à côté de lui en l'ignorant, seul les Archeomires restant présents._

« Seulement s'ils considèrent que tu mets le temple en danger. Est-ce que tu veux saccager le temple ? Est-ce que c'est cela que tu veux ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, à l'heure actuelle. »

_Et surtout après aussi hein ? Ce n'était pas son but de provoquer une émulation et des problèmes dans ce temple. Il préférait l'explorer. Néanmoins, il sortait quand même son épée et son bouclier, entendant plusieurs cris de chauve-souris … enfin de Nosferaptis puisqu'elles étaient des pokémons ici. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça visiblement … Il y avait aussi d'autres chauve-souris … avec une truffe en forme de cœur et qui ressemblaient à une grosse touffe de poils bleu ciel avec des ailes noires._

« Chovsourir ! Chovsourir ! »

… … … _Il valait mieux ne rien dire. C'est comme s'il venait d'entendre les chauve-souris du royaume d'Hyrule en train de parler. Et autant annoncer que ce n'était guère réjouissant … ou plutôt, c'était assez saugrenu et effrayant. Il sortit son Insecateur, ciblant les Chovsourir qui venaient se frotter à lui. L'Insecateur alla s'en occuper, Link déclarant :_

« Tu me sers de garde du corps ? Que … je ne m'épuise pas trop, Barnos. »

« Insecateur ! » _répondit le pokémon, acceptant la proposition de Link puisqu'il était son dresseur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là. Il était inquiet pour lui. Link allait mal depuis déjà quelques temps et donc, comment ne pas s'en soucier ?_

_Pendant qu'ils affrontaient les différents pokémons, sans pour autant s'en prendre aux Archeodongs, Link, le Motisma et Barnos avançaient peu à peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il … espérait trouver ici ? Il était dans un temple où plusieurs pokémons vivaient. Il comptait faire quoi d'autre à part ça ? Hein ? Découvrir quelque chose ?_

« C'est juste stupide … vraiment stupide … oui. »

« De quoi ? Ton existence ? Je n'arrête pas de te le répéter, Link ! Mais on avance, aller ! On y est presque ! A force, on va bien finir par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y a surement plus qu'on ne le croit, hahaha ! » _déclara le Motisma avec une certaine joie._

« Calme-toi … Là … C'est bien moins drôle. »

_Bien moins drôle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? AH ! Oui ! Le temple était le même … mais l'ambiance était différente Quelque chose avait changé mais quoi ? Difficile à dire … mais Link était sur ses gardes. Il y avait des cris … mais ce n'était pas des cris de pokémons … Loin de là. Et ce n'était pas des cris humains non plus._

« Tu crois … quoi, Link ? Tu sembles … sûr de toi sur ce coup. »

« Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ces cris, oui. »

_Des cris provenant de son royaume ! Il en était certains ! Des monstres issus de son royaume étaient dans les parages ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans un temple pokémon ? Il allait devoir les arrêter et les tuer ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser dévaster cet endroit !_


	32. Chapitre 32 : Des régions fusionnées

**Chapitre 32 : Des régions fusionnées**

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Tu sais où sont exactement ces créatures ? »

« Vers la droite … L'autre salle … Enfin, celle à ma droite. »

_Il avait un peu de mal à s'exprimer, plutôt surpris par les évènements alors qu'il avançait avec anxiété en direction de la salle à leur droite. Là encore, ils avaient le droit à des statues assez rustiques, ressemblant aux Archéodongs sans pour autant qu'elles soient vivantes. Alors qu'il se positionnait dans la salle, Link entendit le Motisma lui crier :_

« AU-DESSUS DE TOI ! FAIS GAFFE LINK ! »

_Gaffe ? Il leva la tête, remarquant une araignée avec un unique œil de couleur rouge. Il sauta en arrière, esquivant la créature qui atterrissait au sol. Une créature avec un unique œil et de couleur bleue. Elle ressemblait à une araignée avec uniquement quatre pattes néanmoins._

« Un Tektite ? Ici ? Mais comment est-ce … Comment est-ce possible ? »

_Un seul ? Non … Il y en avait plusieurs ! Plusieurs qui tombaient au sol, poussant des petits cris. Et en regardant le sol … Il y avait plusieurs cadavres … de pokémons ? Les Chovsourirs ... et des Nosferaptis._

« Ce sont donc eux qui ont tué les pokémons …Dire que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! »

_Mais comment le remarquer ? Il ne restait quasiment plus rien des pauvres créatures ! Quelques touffes de poils, des crocs, et voilà tout ! Mais … contrairement aux pokémons, les Tektites étaient des ennemis donc il n'allait pas se priver pour les combattre ! Mais pas seulement ! Il appela Galzy, Barnos étant déjà dehors._

« Terminons-en avec eux. Aucune pitié néanmoins. »

_Il n'en aurait pas pour ces créatures ! Galzy n'attendit pas les consignes de Link, fonçant dans les Tektites. Résultat ? Elle passa sous les créatures ennemies, celles-ci sautant dans les airs pour l'esquiver avec une telle facilité que tout cela était bien risible._

« Et zut … Ça ne va pas nous aider … BARNOS ! »

_L'Insecateur comprit où voulait en venir son dresseur, agissant et tranchant deux Tektites avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Comme il était impossible pour eux de contrôler leurs chutes, ils ne purent rien faire, se faisant découper en deux._

_Parfait ! C'était exactement ça à faire ! Même si ce n'était pas le mieux … car il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça à affronter, loin de là même. Il en eut la preuve quelques instants plus tard lorsque d'autres créatures tombèrent du plafond. Comment … Comment cela se faisait ?! Il avait l'impression qu'il y en avait plus que prévu ! Maintenant, il avait affaire à des sortes de masses gélatineuses et faites de chair._

« Des Like Likes ? ATTENTION ! Ne vous approchez pas d'eux ! S'ils vous avalent, vous risquez d'être dévorés ! ATTENTION A VOUS DEUX ! »

_Il ne pouvait que conseiller cela à ses pokémons. De son côté, il savait qu'en frappant dans leurs corps, il pouvait réussir à les blesser voire à les tuer. Mais le plus important était vraiment de ne pas se faire avaler par ces créatures ! Il avait déjà perdu un bouclier en bois à cause de cette histoire ! Il était si difficile de s'en extirper !_

_Mais … Bon … Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ses pokémons se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Même Galzy à qui il pensait qu'elle aurait quelques soucis … Ce ne fut pas le cas. Car la Rhinocorne était plus maline que lui en fait. Elle utilisait les morceaux du décor autour d'elle, comme les statues brisées pour écraser les Like Likes. Résultat ? Ils finissaient tout simplement écrabouillés, sans même pouvoir faire quelque contre ça._

_Le combat ne prit guère plus de temps, Link terminant les derniers Tektites alors que les Like Likes se faisaient électrocutés par le Motisma qui avait décidé de se mêler à la petite fête. Enfin, il s'était mis à combattre plus sérieusement qu'auparavant. Le résultat final ne tarda pas, les créatures mourant les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Exténué, l'hylien vint s'asseoir à même le sol, le Motisma regardant les rubis tombés au sol, recrachés par les Like Likes en mourrant._

« Ils bouffent vraiment n'importe quoi ces trucs hein ? Pfff … Je te jure. »

« C'est ainsi et pas autrement … Ils avalent même des armures entières. Mais les rubis arrivent à subsister. Il est possible aussi de récupérer son équipement si on tue le Like Like avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu as vu comment ils meurent ? »

_Le Motisma ne répondit pas, regardant juste les flaques de chair qui avaient été auparavant des monstres. Ce n'était pas normal … mais bon … Link récupéra les différents rubis avant de regarder autour de lui. Où était l'issue dans cette pièce ? Et pourquoi trouvait-il que cette pièce était différence des autres du temple ?_

_Il y avait quelque chose … de spécial dans cette pièce mais quoi ? Ce fut quand le Motisma poussa un cri en regardant le plafond qu'il fit de même. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?! A la place du plafond, maintenant, se trouvait un portail dimensionnel ? Et plusieurs Moblins en tombèrent, atterrissant lourdement au sol._

« Ce portail est relié au royaume d'Hyrule ! » _cria l'hylien avec surprise._

_Car oui … Les Moblins ! ZUT ! Avant qu'ils ne se relèvent ! Il ordonna à ses pokémons de les tuer maintenant avant qu'ils ne réagissent ! VITE ! Son épée se planta dans le corps du Moblin ennemi, le tuant sur le coup alors que déjà l'Insecateur, la Rhinocorne et le Motisma faisaient de même de leur côté._

_Les dernières créatures tentèrent de se battre mais cela ne dura que quelques instants, les Moblins étant voués à une mort certaine. Link commença à respirer rapidement, ayant un peu mal au cœur, posant une main sur ce dernier. Il ferma les yeux, gémissant alors que le Motisma demandait d'une voix un peu inquiète :_

« Hey, hey, hey … Je croyais que t'étais soigné ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas … Le poison … a disparu mais … J'ai autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. »

_Il ne savait pas quoi mais il avait un peu de fièvre, un peu trop de fièvre même. Ah … Ah … Ah … Il valait mieux quitter le temple. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester conscient. Il devait … trouver un endroit pour se reposer. Il devait quitter le temple maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

« Fais pas cette tête, Link ! On a surement bientôt fini d'explorer tout ça ! Aller ! HOP HOP ! Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier tout ça ! »

_Apprécier ? Il n'était pas vraiment en état de …. Et zut. Il allait réfléchir à ce qui se passait complètement dans les environs. Ils sortirent de la pièce … pour se retrouver en face d'un autre portail ? Giratina ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Giratina ne pouvait pas être au courant à ce sujet non ? C'était tout simplement impossible normalement. Non … Il y avait surement … C'était surement ça oui. Link murmura :_

« Des fissures dimensionnelles sont un peu apparues partout dans le monde … Giratina lui-même ne doit pas être conscient de ce qu'il fait. »

« Et on fait quoi alors, Link ? On visite l'intérieur pour voir si c'est plus chouette de l'autre côté ? Mais dans ton état, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. »

_Et d'un autre côté, est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment le choix ? Non … Alors … Il valait mieux rentrer dans ce portail et ensuite voir ce qu'il y avait à faire. Sans hésitation, l'hylien pénétra à travers le trou dimensionnel, accompagné par ses pokémons. Où est-ce qu'il allait être emmené encore une fois ?_


	33. Chapitre 33 : Une arme bien utile

**Chapitre 33 : Une arme bien utile**

« Encore une fois ? Non … C'est différent … Vraiment différent. »

_Ce n'était pas un passage d'un royaume à un autre. Il était toujours dans le temple avec les Archéodongs et les autres pokémons mais … En même temps, il avait l'impression de trouver des décors communs au royaume d'Hyrule … et un peu du royaume du crépuscule. Finalement, il murmura d'une voix lente, pour signaler l'évidence :_

« On dirait une fusion des différentes dimensions … Qu'est-ce que Giratina est en train de faire ? Ou alors … Est-ce l'une de ses erreurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop et je m'en fous … mais ça me fout un peu les jetons. »

… … … _C'est sûr qu'avec de telles paroles, lui aussi serait inquiet. Mais bizarrement, il ne l'était pas, loin de là même. Il était plutôt … rassuré ? C'est comme ça qu'il devait penser ? Il se sentait rassuré par cet endroit, comme s'il le connaissait déjà._

_Oui … En regardant de plus près, il semblait vraiment connaître les parcelles du royaume d'Hyrule qui envahissaient le temple. Hum … Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu ça ? Il devait réunir ses souvenirs, oui … Il le devait. AH !_

« Je suis sûr de connaître cet endroit ! J'en suis certain ! Je sais même où il faut se rendre maintenant ! Suivez-moi ! »

_Même s'il se sentait mal, il était encore capable de se déplacer correctement. Il demanda aux pokémons de l'accompagner alors qu'il se déplaçait dans ce temple si particulier. Oui … Il connaissait cet endroit ! Il en était maintenant sûr et certain ! Il savait où il devait se rendre !_

« Faites attention quand vous me suivez ! Même s'il n'y a pas de pièges, il se pourrait que l'on se fasse attaquer ! Mais non pas par des poké … »

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé terminer mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait bel et bien des pokémons au-dessus de lui ! Et pas des moindres ! Il s'agissait de plusieurs plantes avec … des tentacules autour de ce qui semblait être leurs crânes ? Et ils étaient bien solidement attachés au plafond._

_Qu'est-ce … qu'il était censé faire actuellement ? Les attaquer ? Des petits cris lui firent retourner sa vue en direction du sol, en face de lui. Des Moblins ?! Oui ! Ça, c'était moins surprenant que des pokémons et …_

« GNIIIII ! » _cria un Moblin avant que les tentacules des pokémons ne s'allongent à partir du plafond, venant l'attraper pour lui faire subir mille tortures._

« Vacilys ! Vacilys ! VACI ! »

_Les pokémons semblaient juste s'en prendre aux Moblins, sans même s'intéresser à Link et à ses pokémons. Est-ce qu'ils … étaient en train de les aider ? Ou alors, ils affrontaient des créatures inconnues sans se soucier d'eux car ils n'étaient pas dangereux ? Si c'était le cas, ça serait tant mieux pour eux, oui … Pfiou._

_Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver à ce qui semblait être la dernière salle. Du moins, il n'y avait qu'une entrée et ils venaient de la dépasser. Au beau milieu de la pièce, sur un trône de pierre, un coffre s'y trouvait. Pourtant, il semblait déjà être ouvert, comme s'il quelqu'un avait déjà fait le travail._

« J'en étais sûr … Vraiment sûr même … C'est bien ce que je pensais … Vraiment … »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais exactement ? Ca nous aiderait à comprendre, Link. C'est dangereux ? C'est quoi ce trésor ? Des rubis en pagaille, c'est ça ? Tu vas devenir riche ? On va devenir riches, c'est ça ? Réponds au lieu de me faire tourner en bourrique ! Je veux savoir ! C'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Alors ? C'est quoi ? »

« L'un de mes objets … Quand j'ai fini de combattre Ganondorf, je m'étais dit que tout cela ne me serait plus utile … Mais bon … Voilà, bref … »

« Mouais, enfin bref … Blablabla … Bon ! T'attends quoi pour le récupérer plutôt ?! »

« Oui, oui ! J'y vais ! Ne me presse pas non plus hein ? »

_Ca ne servait à rien de l'énerver ! Ca ne mènerait nulle part ! Pas du tout même … Ah … Bon ! Il s'approcha du coffre, se demandant ce qu'il avait mis dans celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le plafond était en morceaux, laissant paraître la lumière du soleil en de nombreux endroits. Hum … Oui … Mais bon, il n'était pas là pour regarder ça. Plutôt pour récupérer son coffre. Il vint l'ouvrir, observant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur._

« Mon … Mon grappin est là ? Vraiment ? C'est bien lui ? »

_Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Tout de suite … Un objet qui pourrait lui être plus qu'utile ? Il prit le grappin dans sa main, le tendant en direction du plafond avant de l'utiliser. La chaîne se déploya sans aucun problème tandis que Link reprenait :_

« Mon grappin va me permettre d'atteindre les zones en hauteur sans aucun souci ! »

« C'est cool … Mais si tu avais des ailes, ça serait encore plus facile non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pas vraiment … Enfin, si … Mais je n'ai pas d'ailes donc je me « contente » de ce que j'ai. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop. »

_Il disait cela sans ironie alors que le Motisma ne répondait pas à la remarque de Link. Bon, ils ont récupéré l'une de ses armes et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils se barrent de là ? Car c'était quand même salement étrange ce mélange de dimensions et de temple … Rien n'était réellement normal dans cet endroit, tsss._

« Bon, on se tire de là ? J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps ici ! »

« Oui oui … Nous pouvons y aller, nous pouvons y aller. Aucun souci, pas besoin de t'énerver, ça ne nous mènera nulle part de toute façon. » _dit l'hylien avec lenteur, rangeant son grappin en l'attachant à sa ceinture. Autant l'avoir toujours sous la main au cas où, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui risquait de se passer._

« KANGOOOOOOOOOU ! » _hurla une puissante voix, le plafond déjà dans un piteux état commençant à trembler en de nombreux endroits._

_Puis ce fut tout simplement une épaisse masse colossale qui vint tomber du plafond, atterrissant au sol. Link, sous la puissance de l'arrivée, se retrouva fesses par terre ainsi que Barnos. Seule Galzy était solidement attachée au sol, malgré l'arrivée d'une nouvelle créature. D'après son cri, cela était un pokémon … mais pourquoi l'attaquer maintenant ? Les autres pokémons, à part les chauves-souris qui étaient des pokémons … Personne ne l'avait attaqué alors pourquoi maintenant ? Surtout que le pokémon était impressionnant en taille et pas qu'un peu ! Link murmura :_

« C'est quoi comme pokémon ? J'ai entendu Kangou mais après … »

« Une Kangourex … J'ai bien dit une car il n'en existe pas de sexe masculin. Elle est d'instinct très maternel mais normalement … Attends un peu … Qu'est-ce que … »

_Le Motisma s'arrêta de parler, remarquant un détail chez la Kangourex. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de parler alors que la créature fonçait déjà vers eux. La Rhinocorne vint défendre son dresseur mais elle fut soulevée avec facilité, étant projetée contre un mur. Link cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu ce qu'il venait de voir. Un colosse de pierre … Enfin Galzy … venait d'être projetée comme un fétu de paille ?_

« C'est quoi ce monstre ? »

« Une Kangourex en colère … et malheureusement, vue l'énervement dans laquelle elle se trouve, je crois qu'l vaut mieux pas que je m'en mêle. Elle peut me toucher bien que je sois un spectre. C'est ça la puissance des pokémons … Ca fait mal … Très mal. »


	34. Chapitre 34 : Massacre gratuit

**Chapitre 34 : Massacre gratuit**

« Barnos ? Tu penses réussir à la combattre ? Ou au moins, à la calmer ? »

« Insecateur ! Inseca ! Insecateur ! INSE INSECATEUR ! » _murmura le pokémon pour bien lui montrer qu'il allait faire de son mieux. Le souci, c'est que la Rhinocorne était maintenant furieuse de ce qui venait de se passer. Et elle comptait bien le faire payer à la Kangourex. Raclant le sol avec ses pattes, la pokémon faite de pierre fonça à nouveau vers la Kangourex alors que l'Insecateur faisait de même de son côté._

_Ne pas la tuer, c'était primordial ! Il ne fallait pas tuer si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Surtout que cette Kangourex ne semblait pas fondamentalement mauvaise. Oui … C'était exactement ça en fait. Il fallait calmer la Kangourex et …_

_Et quoi encore ? Difficile à dire. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça et la Kangourex n'hésite pas à utiliser ses poings pour donner des uppercuts à l'Insecateur et à la Rhinocorne, les projetant au loin avec une telle facilité. Mais … bon … Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire pour la calmer ?_

_Pourtant, cela semble aller mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Ses pokémons arrivent à contrôler la situation et à garder leur calme, travaillant en équipe. La Kangourex tourne sur elle-même, tapant de la patte sur le sol. Une partie du plafond s'effondre encore, la Kangourex récupérant celle-ci pour l'envoyer sur l'Insecateur. Néanmoins, Galzy se plaça devant son compagnon, se prenant le morceau sans broncher._

_Tant mieux … Tant mieux … Il avait peur que tout se passe mal mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait du mieux … beaucoup mieux même. La Kangourex reculait peu à peu sous les coups, ripostant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tandis que Link murmurait au Motisma :_

« Qu'est-ce que l'on est sensé faire exactement ? J'ai un peu peur à ce sujet. »

« Hum ? On ne peut que regarder. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, j'envoie un peu d'électricité quand je le peux. Ca permet alors de la blesser graduellement. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle va bientôt finir par comprendre ce qui se passe … et donc, ça sera déjà fini pour elle, héhéhé. »

_Fini pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait …AH ! La Kangourex s'immobilisé subitement, poussant un cri de rage alors qu'elle avait tenté de frapper l'Insecateur. Elle était incapable de bouger ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? AH ! Il comprenait maintenant !_

« Tu as réussi à la paralyser ! C'est excellent ! Mais tu ne peux pas le faire tout le temps ? »

« Je le pourrais mais en contrepartie, je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne et à côté, je ne blesse pas les ennemis, ce qui est problématique. Bref, je perds de la puissance. »

« Je vois, je vois … Bon … Ca ne fait rien. Barnos, Galzy ! Terminez-en avec elle ! Faites qu'elle soit incapable de se battre ! »

_C'était le plus important à l'heure actuelle ! Que la Kangourex se calme définitivement tandis que lui-même regardait les environs. Il avait le grappin et pouvait donc partir mais il n'y avait surement pas que ça. Pourquoi la Kangourex venait de l'attaquer ?_

_Il y avait surement une bonne raison … La Kangourex posa une patte au sol, incapable de se battre, reprenant son souffle tandis que Barnos et Galzy revenaient auprès de Link. Le Motisma regarda la Kangourex avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Elle n'a plus son petit. Ce n'est pas normal. Les Kangourex sont toujours accompagnés par leurs petits … qu'elles protègent jusqu'à sacrifier leurs vies si nécessaire. »

« Et … où est donc son petit à elle ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle est énervée. »

« Ceci explique cela … mais sinon, je ne peux pas te répondre, loin de là. Je ne sais pas du tout et je ne crois pas que ça nous intéresse. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on parte d'ici … Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider. Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble un bébé Kangourex. » _déclara le Motisma, visiblement peu enclin à aider la créature._

« Essayons quand même de la chercher … Ça sera mieux … que de … »

« Nul besoin, il est ici. » _déclara doucement une voix masculine alors que Link et ses pokémons se tournaient vers sa direction. _

« KAN… KANGOU … » _cria le pokémon qu'il venait de finir par combattre._

_Le pokémon …qui venait de se retrouver avec des crocs plantés dans son cou. Des crocs qui vinrent empoisonner la créature. Le Nostenfer qui avait fait son travail retira ses crocs, poussant des petits cris amusés avant de revenir auprès de Desperos. Celui-ci tenait contre son torse une petite créature ressemblant au Kangourex bien que de couleur bleue de peau._

« Regarde donc ta mère mourir devant tes yeux … Regarde donc … »

_La Kangourex se tourna faiblement vers Desperos, haletant et suant à grosses gouttes. Elle poussait des petits râles, tendant la patte vers Desperos alors que celui-ci rigolait._

« En fait non … Je suis stupide … Qu'est-ce qu'un pire pour un parent que de voir son enfant mourir avant soi-même ? »

_D'un geste nonchalant, il brisa la nuque du bébé Kangourex, jetant le cadavre au sol comme si de rien n'était. La Kangourex poussa un hurlement de rage, courant à toute allure vers le monstre qu'était Desperos. Celui-ci ne bougea pas de sa position, fermant les yeux, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres. La Kangourex s'écroula à quelques mètres de lui, ne bougeant plus. Desperos donna un petit coup de pied dans la créature, ricanant avant de dire :_

« Et alors ? C'est tout ce que tu avais à me donner, c'est ça ? Je suis plutôt déçu … Je m'attendais quand même à beaucoup mieux de ta part. Comme quoi, il faut toujours se méfier, hein ? Dommage … Hahaha ! »

« C'est donc toi … qui … a … » _commença à dire Link._

« Hum ? Tu n'es plus empoisonné, c'est ça ? Dommage, je pense faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps. A croire que tu es destiné à me voir … et inversement … mais cette fois-ci, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice et je ne compte pas te laisser partir vivant. »

_Oh … C'était réciproque. Pas cette fois. Après ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de Midona, ce qu'il avait fait à ce Kangourex, il ne pouvait pas le laisser en liberté plus longtemps. Brandissant son épée vers Desperos, Link répondit :_

« Le poison de ton Nostenfer est dorénavant inefficace. Et tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi. »

« Oh … Ca reste à prouver … Oh que oui … Tu veux que je te montre une preuve ? »

_Une preuve ? Et comment cela ? Comment est-ce qu'il ... HEIN ?! Dans la main droite de Desperos se tenait maintenant une lance. Comment … Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Quand est-ce que … Ce n'était pas normal ! Il n'avait rien vu venir ! _

« Et si maintenant … Nous voyons ce que tu vaux donc au combat, Link, n'est-ce pas ? Contre un humain et non pas un simple monstre de pacotille ? NOSTENFER ! Tu vas t'occuper de ces pokémons pendant ce temps ! Que je ne sois pas … dérangé. »

_Le Nostenfer poussa un cri strident, comme un hurlement tandis que Link se mettait en position. Il allait venir se battre ! Il le savait ! Mais cette lance … Elle était entièrement faite de métal … d'un métal bleu. Elle devait être plutôt solide. Il allait se méfier._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Plus puissant que prévu

**Chapitre 35 : Plus puissant que prévu**

« Tu te bats à la lance ? Mais est-ce que tu sais réellement ce qu'est un combat avec une telle arme ? » _demanda calmement l'hylien, Desperos éclatant de rire._

« Pour qui me prends-tu donc ? L'un de ces faibles hyliens ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es spécial que tu devrais te croire supérieur aux autres. Non … Je vais te montrer les limites de ta puissance … Je vais te briser … comme tant d'autres ! »

_Et c'était lui qui était trop prétentieux ? Il n'avait pas envie de rire avec un tel adversaire ! Il allait plutôt se battre contre lui et le blesser mortellement … Non … Il devait envisager de le tuer même si c'était un humain. C'était tout et …_

« ATTENTION A TOI ! » _cria Desperos, étant déjà arrivé à sa hauteur, donnant un coup d'estoc avec sa lance, éclatant de rire avant de la surprise de Link. Son bouclier para le coup, repoussant l'arme tandis que Link commençait à attaquer à son tour._

«Tu as décidé d'attaquer sans même prévenir … Enfin … Puisqu'il en est ainsi … »

« Sans prévenir ? J'ai été assez sympathique pour crier, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne fais guère attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Héhéhé ! »

« Néanmoins, je ne vais pas laisser tes actes impunis. Après ce que tu as fait à Midona, il est hors de question que tu t'en sortes vivant. »

« Héhéhé … Et tu veux me punir pour ce que j'ai fait à cette princesse ? »

_Oh … Il allait faire plus que le punir … Largement pire. Mais pour ça, il allait avoir très mal. Il allait … AH ! Encore une parade ! Il ne pouvait pas attaquer pour l'instant ! Il ne le laissait pas attaquer, Desperos n'ayant aucun souci à combattre et à le marteler de coups avec sa lance. Ah … Ah … Ah …_

_Et il avait à nouveau mal au crâne et à la tête. Comment faire autrement ? Il ne pouvait pas …Et ses pokémons ? Il ne pouvait pas regarder le combat et se battre lui-même en même temps ! ET ZUT ! Vraiment ! Quelle idiotie ! Desperos ne lui laissait pas un moment de repos, c'était irritant en un sens !_

« Alors ? Tu as déjà terminé ! Tu préfères te rendre ? HAHAHA ! »

« Me rendre ? Il en est hors de question. »

_Hors de question … Héhéhé … Quel petit malin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça se passait dans la vie réelle ! Et il allait l'apprendre à ses dépens ! Il allait tout faire pour le briser ! Pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il était faible par rapport à lui, Desperos ! Par rapport à lui ! Il allait le briser !_

« Alors ? Alors ? Tu faiblis ? Tu n'as même pas encore riposté une seule fois ! »

_Il disait vrai … mais il ne répliquait pas à ses propos. Il tentait de l'énerver et cela ne marcherait pas. Il ne tomberait pas dans ce piège aussi grossier. Il allait l'affronter ! Mais d'abord, il allait quand même voir comment se débrouillait ses pokémons._

_Heureusement pour lui, ses pokémons étaient trois … donc ils étaient en supériorité et malgré la vitesse du Nostenfer, ils arrivaient à lutter contre la créature. Mais comment une chauve-souris était-elle aussi forte ? Par rapport à trois pokémons ? Enfin, ce Nostenfer était vraiment plus puissant que ses pokémons. Même Galzy avait beaucoup de mal à lutter. Comme la créature volait, la Rhinocorne ne faisait qu'envoyer des rochers pour espérer l'atteindre. Le Motisma et l'Insecateur, quant à eux, pouvaient lutter dans les airs._

_Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple que ça … Loin de là. Il devait réagir ! Et rapidement ! Il devait non pas parer la lance mais l'esquiver et contre-attaquer ! Il attendit que Desperos attaque une nouvelle fois avant de faire une roulade sur le côté, arrivant dans le dos de l'homme. PARFAIT ! Avec ça, il allait pouvoir…_

« Hum ? Intéressant … Vraiment … Une très belle façon de m'atteindre. Mais tu vois, à la différence de toi, je sais comment me débrouiller. Adieu. »

_Adi… AH ! Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas sur le côté que l'autre bout de la lance vint caresser sa hanche, ouvrant sa tunique verte mais aussi son corps. Du sang vint tomber au sol, Desperos se retournant, rigolant._

« Et donc ? Tu pensais que cela serait suffisant pour me mettre à mal ? Vraiment ? C'est ainsi que tu combats ? Je te pensais plus entraîné … Comment as-tu pu réussir à vaincre Ganondorf ? Comment est-ce que tu as réalisé l'impossible ? »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Je ne suis pas … »

_Non … Pas d'excuse. Qu'il ne soit pas dans son état normal ne devait pas être une excuse pour son manque de force et son incapacité à se battre correctement. Non … Il était bien trop faible par rapport à Desperos._

« Tu n'es pas réellement humain … n'est-ce pas ? Un humain normal ne devrait pas être capable de se battre de la sorte. »

« Hahaha … Mais je suis humain … Je suis parfaitement humain ! Tu en veux la preuve ? Je vais t'en donner une … Une qui te montrera que je le suis. »

_Et comment est-ce qu'il … LE FOU ! Il venait tout simplement de se planter la pointe de sa lance dans le dos de sa main gauche. AH ! C'était bien du sang rouge qui s'en écoulait et d'ailleurs, il remarquait maintenant … ce qu'il en était. Sa lance avait une pointe à chaque bout ! C'est pourquoi il …_

« Oh ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas précisé que ma lance était empoisonnée aussi ? Je trouvais cela assez drôle en un sens. Toi qui a des antidotes, tu devrais facilement t'en sortir, non ? Combien de temps est-ce que ton corps supportera toutes ces bêtises ? »

_Il s'amusait … Il s'amusait avec lui ! Il le voyait sourire et rire. Cet homme … Cet homme se moquait complètement du reste du monde. Il était comme Xant … non … Xant voulait régner sur le royaume du crépuscule, sur son peuple. Mais lui … Cet homme voulait quoi exactement ? Il considérait le reste du monde comme des insectes._

_Et pendant ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il … pouvait faire ? Il n'avait pas la capacité de battre Desperos. Il le savait maintenant, il le savait parfaitement. Il le savait … mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il ne pouvait que se défendre._

_Que se défendre … C'était horrible. Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Rien du tout ! Et c'est ça qui l'exaspérait ! Il était déjà empoisonné par la lance et contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il n'avait pas d'antidote ! Loin de là ! Il allait devoir se protéger, non pas se battre. Tenant fermement son bouclier, du moins, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il … allait faire de son mieux. Oui … mais ça s'annonçait mal, très mal._

« Héhéhé … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement avec ton corps mais je trouve cela plutôt divertissant. Le héros légendaire affaibli par un simple poison … ou alors autre chose ? Néanmoins, cela serait une bonne raison pour expliquer ta mort prochaine. »

_Mort prochaine ? Hors de question … Hors de … Ah … Ah … Ah … Il avait du mal à rester concentré. Il suait … Il était vraiment en sueur. Ca lui rappelait la Kangourex. Il devait continuer à se battre, qu'importe qu'il soit … atteint ou non._


	36. Chapitre 36 : La fuite comme solution

**Chapitre 36 : La fuite comme solution**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu es faible et impuissant face à moi. Tu ne peux rien contre moi … Tu es … inutile sans ton arme. HAHAHA ! »

_Sans son arme ? AH ! Il savait quoi faire ! Il … n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Rien du tout même. Enfin … C'était juste une chose à tester. Une tentative absurde et rien d'autre. Il sortit subitement son grappin, le tendant vers Desperos._

« Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que je ne pourrais pas arrêter ton grappin mais … c'est bien trop ridicule. Vraiment, tu me désespères, Link. »

_Ah ? Tant mieux alors car c'était le but voulu. Il activa son grappin, la pointe se dirigeant vers Desperos qui fit un pas sur le côté, l'évitant avec aisance. _

« … … … Cela devient ridicule et désespérant, ça ne me fait plus rire du tout. »

_Plus du tout … Et il allait donc s'en occuper maintenant. Avant qu'il … Hum ? La pointe ne se retirait pas et ne revenait pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait … dire ? Link s'avançait … Non ! Il était en train de flotter au-dessus du sol, tiré par le grappin ! SALETE ! Il n'avait pas cherché à le toucher depuis le début ! Desperos eut à peine le temps de mettre sa lance en parade que l'arme s'envola dans les airs, le coup de Link étant bien trop puissant. Atterrissant à quelques mètres de là, la lance fut figée dans le sol tandis que Desperos souriait nerveusement, grinçant des dents._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Malin … Vraiment … Vraiment très malin ! Je t'applaudis ! Il faut reconnaître que c'était ingénieux ! VRAIMENT ! »

_Il n'avait pas cherché à récupérer son arme, ne faisant que taper dans ses mains pour féliciter Link qui était en train de récupérer des forces. Il n'avait pas réussi à le blesser … et bizarrement, Desperos semblait ravi de la tournure des évènements._

« Vraiment … Tu es étonnant. Une action désespérée, qui aurait pu me coûter la vie ! OUI ! Vraiment ! Elle aurait pu ! » _déclara Desperos, récupérant son arme avant de la faire tournoyer autour de lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres._

« Nos … ten … fer. »

_Une petite voix faible se fit entendre, Desperos et Link tournant la tête vers le Nostenfer. Celui-ci était salement blessé, flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol avant de s'écrouler aux côtés de Desperos, s'évanouissant. Celui-ci leva le pied droite, le positionnant au-dessus de la tête du Nostenfer avant de déclarer avec lenteur :_

« Tu es inutile … vraiment … Incapable de retenir trois simples pokémons ? Dispa … »

_Le pied s'arrêta avant d'achever le Nostenfer, Desperos gémissant de douleur. Il ne termina pas son geste, grognant avant de rappeler le pokémon dans sa pokéball. Il serra la lance, observant maintenant ce qui se passait. Les trois pokémons accompagnant Link vinrent l'entourer, formant un cocon protecteur autour de l'hylien blessé. Celui-ci les remercia dans un souffle, s'adressant ensuite à Desperos :_

« Nous sommes quatre contre toi … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

« Hahaha ! Quatre ? Et alors ? Regarde donc ton état … et celui de tes pokémons. Vous pensez vraiment être capable de vous battre ? »

_Il n'avait pas totalement tort sur le coup. D'ailleurs … C'était vrai. Desperos était encore en parfait état … Non, c'était même pire que ça. Le sourire mauvais qu'il avait aux lèvres, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une personne complètement différente. C'était ça qui étrange et effrayant. Link observa le plafond, celui-ci continuant de laisser paraître le soleil comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que …_

« Vraiment … Que vous soyez quatre ou cinquante ne changera rien. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Link, elle ira bientôt te rejoindre, cette princesse du crépuscule. »

« Elle n'est donc pas morte … C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tant mieux … » _soupira de joie l'hylien, cette nouvelle lui faisant le plus grand plaisir._

« Hein ? Avec ce que je lui ai fait subir, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle en réchappe. Peut-être qu'elle est déjà morte, héhéhé. »

_Il en avait assez, il valait mieux ne pas perdre plus de temps avec cet homme. Il … ne pouvait pas le battre maintenant. Alors, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, n'est-ce pas ? Avec lenteur, il rappela ses deux pokémons, soufflant au Motisma :_

« Tu peux vérifier … si c'est solide en haut ? S'il te plaît … »

« Hum ? Je vois ce que tu as en tête mais c'est un peu voir complètement fou, tu le sais ? »

« Est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée, Motisma ? Nous ne sommes pas capable de … »

« Non, non … C'est parfait. J'y vais tout de suite avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. »

« Des messes basses ? Héhéhé … Vous ne craignez vraiment rien, tous les deux. » _souffla l'homme avec lenteur, faisant quelques pas en leur direction. Aussitôt, le Motisma s'envola sans même s'intéresser plus longtemps à Link. _« Et on dirait bien qu'il a décidé de t'abandonner. C'est ce que je devrai penser, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas le cas ? Et zut … C'était encore plus embêtant que prévu, vraiment très embêtant même. Zut et zut … Et zut … Il devait rester concentré, ça serait la meilleure chose à faire en un tel instant. Mais à côté … Comment faire réellement ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Disparaître de ma vue ? Comme un voleur ? Héhéhé … Vraiment … Link … Tu es désespérant. »

« Je ne fais que chercher une solution à mes problèmes. »

_Et le plus gros problème actuellement était Desperos. Il fallait reconnaître lorsque la défaite était présente. Et actuellement … C'était le cas. Il était trop faible physiquement pour pouvoir combattre contre lui. Desperos … qui continuait d'avancer en sa direction._

« Alors, alors ? Comment est-ce que … »

« C'est bon, LINK ! J'AI TROUVE UN ENDROIT ! »

« Tant mieux … Puisque tu es capable de produire de l'électricité …Sers-moi de guide. »

_Lui servir de guide ? Ah oui ! Ce n'était pas bête ! Pas du tout même ! Le Motisma ne quitta pas le plafond, Desperos restant immobile maintenant, regardant Link avec un grand sourire. Link tendit son grappin dans les airs, l'activant bien que la chaîne se déplaçait toute seule, comme attirée … par le Motisma ?_

« Hum … Se servir du Motisma comme d'un aimant … Vraiment surprenant. »

« Tu ne comptes pas m'arrêter ? »

_Pour toute réponse, Desperos haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, gardant son sourire tandis que le grappin de Link se plantait dans le plafond. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le corps de l'hylien fut transporté en hauteur, Link s'attachant à une partie solide du plafond avant de finir par grimper dessus. Il jeta un dernier regard à Desperos, celui-ci lui faisant un petit geste la main comme pour le saluer._

« … … … Il est vraiment effrayant en un sens. »

_C'était la seule constatation qu'il put faire alors qu'il regardait maintenant où il était … Ce n'était pas vraiment le sommet du temple mais il était passé à l'étage supérieur. Bien entendu, sauf s'il était capable de voler, ce qui ne serait qu'à moitié étonnant, Desperos ne pouvait pas les rejoindre. Link regarda les blessures du Motisma, murmurant :_

« Il faut sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Bonne déduction, prenons cette porte puisque de toute façon, n'a pas trop le choix. »

_Il marquait un point. Oui … Enfin … Il n'avait que peu confiance en tout ça mais Desperos … Non … Il ne devait pas penser à cette mort. La Kangourex … Cet homme était un monstre, non pas un humain mais un monstre. Link et Motisma passèrent la porte mais aussitôt, lorsqu'ils furent éloignés de quelques mètres, la porte se referma, disparaissant … comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? Et devant eux se trouvaient une gigantesque plaine … alors qu'il n'y avait aucun soleil … mais plutôt une lune dans le ciel. La plaine semblait néanmoins plus vivante qu'auparavant et surtout …_

« Le royaume du crépuscule ? Nous venons d'y rentrer ? »

_Difficile à croire … ou non. Maintenant, ils avaient l'habitude tous les deux. Mais … Il n'y avait pas de chemin retour. Et en même temps, Link n'allait pas se plaindre, loin de là._


	37. Chapitre 37 : Les habitants du royaume

**Chapitre 37 : Les habitants du royaume**

« Nous sommes retournés dans le monde du crépuscule … encore une fois ? »

« C'est exact, Link. Mais bon … Ca ne veut pas dire que tout s'est arrangé entre temps hein ? Y a encore pas mal de travail normalement. »

_Pas mal de travail ? Ah … Il voyait la réflexion qu'il voulait faire en fait. Oui … C'est vrai, il le reconnaissait amplement. Ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire. Ils devaient trouver un endroit où se reposer pour quelques minutes. Il devait aussi soigner ses pokémons. Normalement, il avait quelques potions pour cela. Il prit ses pokéballs, faisant ressortir ses pokémons avant de sortir les potions en spray, commençant à les appliquer sur les trois pokémons._

« AH ! Ca fait vraiment du bien ces petits trucs quand même ! » _s'écria le Motisma avec joie._

_Il voulait bien le croire …Enfin, presque. Il ne pouvait pas goûter à ça non plus hein ? Ce n'était pas pour lui mais pour les pokémons. Il attendit que le spray fasse son effet, félicitant ses pokémons et le Motisma pour la victoire sur le Nostenfer._

« Après un temple pokémon, voilà que nous sommes dans le royaume du crépuscule. Motisma, essayons de retrouver Midona. Je n'ai pas confiance dans les paroles de Desperos. »

« Comme si tu pouvais vraiment écouter les absurdités dites par ce type. »

_Il le savait parfaitement … Oui … Il le savait parfaitement. Il amorça un premier mouvement en rappelant ses pokémons mais constata de la lumière à l'autre bout de cette plaine. Des personnes ? Des personnes bien vivantes ? Peut-être des Twilis ! Des membres de la race de Midona ! Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il en verrait mais bon …_

_Il commença à courir malgré sa fatigue, arrivant jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait de la lumière. Un convoi … Du moins, plusieurs caravanes qui étaient tirés par des pokémons équidés avec des crinières de feu … comme ceux qu'il avait rencontrés au début de son aventure hors du royaume d'Hyrule._

« … … … »

_Ces petites créatures … Avec de gros yeux rouges, un corps à moitié noir, à moitié blanc … et des cheveux blonds … ainsi que des dessins sur le ventre, c'était bien les Twilis. Mais n'avaient-ils pas progressé ? Du moins, retrouver complètement leur apparence originale ? Peut-être que tout n'était pas résolu au final, qu'il s'était voilé la face … peut-être._

« Vous ne pouvez pas me parler … n'est-ce pas ? »

« PONYYYY PONYYYYTA ! » _répondit l'un des Ponytas, le Motisma s'approchant de la créature alors que les Twilis ne bougeaient plus, restant immobiles._

« Elle tient à me signaler que les Twilis n'ont pas encore repris leur forme originelle malheureusement. De même, il semblerait qu'ils soient intimidés par ta présence, Link. Tu es un hylien, la race qui a décidé de les sceller dans ce monde il y a fort longtemps donc … ils sont quand même un peu réticents à parler bien qu'ils soient heureux que tu aies tué Ganondorf et Xant il y a maintenant quelques temps. »

« Euh … Dis-leur que ce n'est pas bien grave. Enfin … Que c'est tant mieux. Mais … Comment se fait-il qu'ils ont des pokémons avec eux ? »

_Car il n'y avait pas que des Ponytas mais aussi des petits Pichus, Pikachus et autres créatures d'après les cris qu'il entendait de la part de ces petites bêtes. Le Motisma poussa un soupir, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc d'être l'interprète mais bon …_

« Bon … Ils signalent que peu après que tu aies réussi à battre Ganondorf, les pokémons sont apparus dans le royaume du crépuscule. Bien qu'ils fussent effrayés, la princesse Midona leur a signalé qu'ils n'étaient pas belliqueux. Depuis ce temps, les Twilis utilisent les pokémons pour leur permettre de reconstruire tout ce qui a été perdu au fil des années. »

« Oh … C'est vrai qu'après tout ce qu'à fait Xant et cette malédiction … Mais comment est-ce possible que les pokémons soient présents ici ? »

« Ils ne savent pas eux-mêmes. Tout d'abord, ils pensaient que la princesse Midona était responsable de cela grâce à ses pouvoirs mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il paraitrait qu'un pokémon terriblement puissant a ouvert de nombreuses failles dans ce monde et qu'à partir de là, les pokémons sont apparus les uns après les autres. Eux aussi furent effrayés mais à force, ils ont finir par s'adapter et accepter de vivre ici, avec eux. Bien entendu, les plantes ont quelques problèmes à pousser mais la lumière de la lune ici leur permet néanmoins de se développer bien que ce n'est pas aussi naturel que s'ils avaient été dans le royaume d'hyrule ou alors le monde d'où provient les pokémons. HEY ! T'es sûr que t'es vraiment timide, toi ? J'ai l'impression que tu te fous un peu de ma gueule. »

_Le Motisma s'adressait au Twili dont il faisait la traduction des paroles. Link eut un petit sourire, amusé par la réflexion du pokémon spectre. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était un peu ça … mais bon … En même temps, il y avait autre chose qui était important et ça, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Link demanda :_

« Où se trouve donc la princesse Midona ? Il faut que j'aille lui parler. »

« La princesse Midona est en sécurité. Dernièrement, elle fut attaquée par des pokémons et d'autres créatures étranges ainsi qu'un humain. »

_Hum … Il parlait de l'attaque de Desperos et de Giratina envers la princesse Midona. C'est vrai … Il n'oubliait pas ça, pas du tout même. Et c'était ça qui était dommage … Il n'avait pas été capable de l'aider mais maintenant, il devait savoir._

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous le dire car cela est secret et même eux ne le savent pas. Ils ne sont que des Twilis itinérants, utilisant la magie et les pokémons pour divertir les autres Twilis qui sont encore dans la tourmente à cause des derniers évènements. »

« Oh … Je vois … Une troupe de saltimbanques qui veulent apporter de la joie aux autres. Désolé de les avoir déranger avec cela. Nous allons les laisser tranquilles. »

« Ils sont désolé de ne pas pouvoir nous aider mais ils ont remarqué que la princesse Midona garde souvent une mèche de cheveux blonds dans un petit cristal. »

_Une mèche de cheveux blonds ? Il est vrai que … Midona avait l'habitude de lui tirer les cheveux quand elle était énervée sous sa forme de diablotine mais bon … De là à garder une mèche de cheveux ? Peut-être un souvenir ? Néanmoins, il remercia les Twilis avant de les laisser partie de leur côté._

_Il attendit deux bonnes minutes, prenant une profonde respiration pour réfléchir à tout ça. Midona était blessée … sûrement … Ou alors, elle avait réussi à blesser par inadvertance Desperos avant de s'enfuir. Car oui … Il se rappelait que Desperos avait été blessé. Ah … Bon … Il n'y avait pas que ça._

« Motisma, essayons d'avoir un indice sur où se trouve Midona. »

« Ouais, ouais … De toute façon, même si le royaume du crépuscule est plutôt grand, ça ne change rien au fait que la princesse Midona ne peut pas être à cinquante endroits différents. Aller, on va se mettre en route. »

_Le Motisma était aussi motivé que lui à retrouver Midona, il le savait parfaitement. Mais bon … Il ne fallait pas faire de zèle. Il était quand même empoisonné … par le Nostenfer. L'air ambiant du royaume du crépuscule lui faisait un peu de bien mais le poison était toujours ancré en lui … et autre chose aussi, cette chose qui le faisait souffrir depuis le début._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Auparavant inaccessible

**Chapitre 38 : Auparavant inaccessible**

« Et où est-ce que tu crois que l'on devrait se rendre ? Je suis pas sûr que tu connaisses vraiment le chemin de toute façon, non ? »

« Non … Je ne le connais pas … Pas du tout même. Mais je sais néanmoins que ce n'est pas en restant inactif que j'avancerai. »

_Il marquait un point mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire une réflexion de la sorte. C'était plutôt moche de lui parler comme ça et il n'appréciait que moyennement. Mais après, Link était dans un triste état physique donc il allait mettre ce genre de réflexions sur le compte de la fatigue. Et si ce n'était pas la fatigue, ça risquait de très mal se finir pour lui._

« Bon … De toute façon, le royaume du crépuscule, c'est pas forcément le pire endroit. Des plaines, des rochers, des trucs technologiques que même chez nous, nous n'avons pas. Quoi de beau dans le meilleur des mondes ? Rien du tout. »

_Un peu d'ironie lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien même en ces temps obscurcis. Bon ? Où est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Après toute cette marche, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un paysage qui semblait rocailleux, difficile à arpenter. En fait, il était impossible de grimper à cause des pentes et de la hauteur des différentes pierres._

« Et comment est-ce que tu vas faire petit malin maintenant ? »

« Tu vas te rendre encore une fois utile, Motisma. Tu peux te mettre en hauteur et servir une nouvelle fois d'aimant pour mon grappin ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à faire ce genre de trucs ? Non mais sérieusement, tu réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Tsss ! Vraiment, on me prend vraiment pour un imbécile, des fois ! »

« S'il te plaît … » _murmura faiblement Link alors que le Motisma s'écriait avec rage :_

« OUAIS OUAIS ! J'ai parfaitement compris ! TSSS ! »

_Le Motisma s'éloigna, s'envolant au-dessus de plusieurs rochers tandis que Link le remerciait d'un hochement de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hylien utilisait son grappin en hauteur, la pointe se dirigeant automatiquement vers le Motisma._

« Purée ! T'es pas léger ! VRAIMENT PAS ! Et dire que je dois faire ça sans aucun problème ! PUREE ! FAIS CHIER ! »

_Il continuait de pester tandis que Link continuait de le remercier d'un hochement de tête, utilisant un bouton sur le grappin pour l'emmener jusqu'au Motisma. Et voilà … C'était bien plus facile quand on avait un bon compagnon pour cela._

« Merci beaucoup, Motisma. Sincèrement … Je suis vraiment sincère. »

« Non merci … Ca ne marche pas les compliments. J'espère que j'ai juste une fois à le faire car sinon, ça risque carrément de pas me plaire cette histoire, d'accord ? » _déclara le Motisma, Link hochant la tête bien qu'il savait que le pokémon l'aiderait quand même malgré ses dires._

_Mais grâce à son grappin, l'escalade fut plus une partie de plaisir qu'autre chose. Enfin, si on pouvait prétendre avoir du plaisir avec une telle activité, ce qui n'était pas réellement sûr. Il … n'avait pas la tête à penser à de bonnes idées actuellement. Loin de là … Ah … Il devait aussi trouver un moyen de communiquer avec la princesse Zelda. Car là, il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose._

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses encore ? T'en as pas marre de te torturer le crâne avec tout ça ? Faut avancer dans la vie et arrêter de penser à toutes ces questions ! Un jour, t'auras des réponses mais pour l'heure, qu'est-ce que l'on s'en fout non ? »

« … … … Si tout était aussi simple, je l'aurai déjà fait depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je suis désolé, ça ne marche pas ainsi. »

« Fais comme tu veux au final, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller. » _termina de dire Motisma, visiblement énervé maintenant. Quand tout n'allait pas dans son sens, il s'emportait. Mais bon, il pouvait comprendre son énervement, c'était normal après tout. En même temps … Il fallait qu'ils trouvent où se rendre. Il regarda autour d'eux, ne remarquant que des zones rocheuses ou recouvertes d'herbes. Bien entendu, la lumière de la lune dans le ciel permettait de voir tout autour … de meilleure façon mais ce n'était pas cela._

« Il n'y a pas de civilisation dans le coin. Où sommes-nous donc sensés nous rendre ? »

« Si tel était le cas, tu crois que je te le dirai pas ? Pfff … On n'a vraiment aucun indice ? »

_Rien de rien malheureusement. C'était ainsi et pas autrement sinon, il le lui aurait dit. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Hum … Link vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe, regardant devant lui. Des plaines, des plaines mais toujours peu de vie. Le royaume du crépuscule était quand même dans un triste état. Peut-être que les pokémons les aideraient bien plus que ça ? Peut-être oui … Et Midona ? Pourquoi ne pas permettre aux hyliens de les aider ? Pourquoi ne pas lui permettre de l'aider, elle ? Hein ? Il pouvait se rendre grandement utile mais non … Elle avait décidé de briser ce miroir et cela l'avait plus qu'affligé… Il devait se l'avouer._

« Hum ? Et on fait quoi là ? » _dit le Motisma, posant sa question avant de se mettre à côté de Link, celui-ci regardant l'horizon sans rien dire pendant quelques instants._

_Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre... non ? Un point à l'horizon était en train de se déplacer à toute allure vers lui. Comment … HEIN ?! Mais c'était Giratina ?! Le dragon poussa un cri strident, ouvrant la gueule avant qu'un souffle de flammes violettes ne sorte de celle-ci._

« DISPARAIS LINK ! ENFIN ! »

_Link hurla au Motisma de se mettre à couvert alors que le souffle passa au-dessus d'eux. Giratina était là ? Et visiblement, il était venu les chercher ! Il avait réellement envie de se battre ! Mais il n'était pas en état pour ça ! ET ZUT !_

« Vous voilà donc … Je savais que vous seriez venus jusqu'ici … Desperos m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Mais cette fois-ci … Je ne compte pas vous laisser vivre, non … »

_Quitte à ce qu'il utilise son autre forme pour les écraser. Mais cela ne s'avérait pas nécessaire pour eux. Desperos lui avait parlé de l'état de santé de Link. Cela allait être simple, très simple même … normalement … Mais on ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Ah … Giratina arriva à la hauteur de Link, le regardant de ses yeux rubis._

« Desperos … m'a tout dit … oui … Tu es incapable de te battre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'en ai assez de ce petit jeu … J'en ai vraiment assez. »

« Il ne fallait pas … s'interposer entre moi et Midona. Il ne fallait pas commettre tout cela si tu es incapable de te battre pour ! »

« Me battre pour ? C'est ce que je vais faire ! OUI ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Me battre et t'écraser ! Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper … Jamais deux sans trois hein ? Quel proverbe absurde … Oui … »

_Il allait montrer que tous les proverbes n'étaient pas fondés. Il allait montrer ce qu'il leur en coûtait de venir se tenir en face de lui … sans échappatoire cette fois-ci. Oui … Ils allaient le payer de leurs vies … Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de s'enfuir._


	39. Chapitre 39 : Encerclée

**Chapitre 39 : Encerclée**

« Motisma … Si cela s'avère nécessaire, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu tentes de t'enfuir après … Je pense que ça serait la meilleure solution. »

« Ah ouais ? Si c'était vraiment une solution, je ne serai déjà plus là. Tu crois vraiment que Giratina va me laisser partir comme ça ? Faut pas rêver ! Il veut se battre, on va lui donner ce qu'il cherche ! Même si par contre, je ne crois pas qu'on gagnera. »

_Oh ? Lui non plus ne le pensait pas. Mais il lui fallait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à quoi faire. Sortant son épée, il regardait déjà Giratina. Le pokémon était prêt à tout pour le tuer, il le savait … A part les flammes, Giratina était capable de se fondre dans le décor, n'est-ce pas ? Et dans le royaume du crépuscule, il devait être invisible aux yeux de Link et Motisma. Il pouvait facilement les attaquer par surprise._

_Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Poussant un cri de rage, des morceaux de pierre se soulevèrent peu à peu, provenant du sol. Qu'est-ce que … Il n'avait pas des pouvoirs psychiques ? Mais alors … Comment est-ce que … AH ! Une pierre projetée sur lui vint l'envoyer en arrière malgré qu'il ait mis son bouclier en parade. Couché sur le sol, il toussa, crachant un peu de sang._

« … Zu … Zut … Mon corps … Il réagit à peine … »

_Il ne pouvait pas bouger alors qu'une seconde pierre arrivait droit sur lui, prête à l'écraser. Mais l'une de ses pokéballs s'ouvrit, Galzy donnant un coup de crâne dans la pierre pour protéger son dresseur. Link la remercia avec lenteur, toussant une nouvelle fois._

« … … … Même en étant tous ensembles, vous ne pourrez rien contre moi. Toi … Cette petite Rhinocorne. Je vais vous montrer comment on s'en occupe. »

_Les griffes noires aux pointes rubis de Giratina vinrent se mettre à émaner une aura noire autour d'elles. Soudainement, plusieurs d'entre elles vinrent frapper la Rhinocorne, traversant avec facilité son corps de pierre._

« Imbécile… Cela se voit parfaitement que tu ne connais pas les pokémons. Sinon, tu saurais que les corps de pierre sont inefficaces contre mes coups spectraux. »

_Il ne le savait pas … Il ne connaissait pas très bien le monde des pokémons. Donc … Galzy était en danger ? Malgré ce qui s'était passé ? Malgré son corps ? ZUT ! Il devait la rappeler mais la pokémon refusa malgré ses blessures, Barnos faisant son apparition à son tour._

« Ah non ! Ne sortez pas tous ! Ce combat n'est pas le vôtre ! »

« INSECATEUR ! » _s'écria le pokémon ressemblant à une mante avant de se jeter sur Giratina, ses faux raclant contre la peau du pokémon sans pour autant le blesser._

« Des égratignures … C'est cela que tu veux me donner, misérable … insecte ? Oui, cela te correspond parfaitement ! DISPARAIS ! »

_Sans hésitation, Giratina utilisa sa queue pour écraser Barnos au sol, celui-ci poussant un cri d'effroi, se retrouvant enfoncé dans le sol. Le Motisma produisit une imposante boule électrique avant de la projeter sur le Giratina, le forçant à se pousser. Link arriva à la hauteur de l'Insecateur, regardant son état qui était déjà bien triste. Ne pas combattre … Il ne pouvait pas combattre. Alors le mieux qu'il pouvait faire … C'était de tout faire pour que les pokémons ne soient pas blessés._

« Tu as osé … essayer de m'électrocuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Giratina s'était tourné vers le Motisma, le fixant de ses yeux rubis. Il amorça un mouvement vers lui alors qu'il se mettait ensuite à pester. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ! Il allait le payer ! Il ouvrit la gueule mais celle-ci se referma aussitôt._

« VITE ! LINK ! Il faut en profiter avant qu'il puisse rebouger ! Tu voulais savoir si je pouvais paralyser un ennemi ! Tu as ta réponse ! »

_Que … Paralyser Giratina ? Rien que ça ?! Mais mais mais … Comment est-ce qu'il … avait réussi cela ? Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? Enfin non … Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il devait prendre en compte ce que le Motisma venait de dire._

« Galzy ! Reviens dans ta pokéball ! Motisma ! On y va ! »

_Il valait mieux s'échapper pendant que Giratina était paralysé ! C'était une idée … horrible car il détestait la fuite mais c'était aussi l'unique solution s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, Giratina hurlant :_

« ENFUYEZ-VOUS ! ENFUYEZ-VOUS BANDE DE LARVES ! DE TOUTE FACON, CETTE FEMME EST DEJA CONSIDEREE COMME MORTE ! »

_Midona ! Ca, c'était les paroles à ne pas prononcer. Il se retourna vers Giratina, le Motisma lui donnant un petit choc électrique avant de déclarer :_

« Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est un piège pour te faire revenir vers lui ! »

« Il ne plaisante pas … Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Pourquoi mentirait-il maintenant ? Midona est en danger … à cause de lui et de Desperos ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes … D'ailleurs, tu ne le vois pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il devait … Hein ? Deux pokémons étaient apparus à côté de Giratina, commençant à pousser des cris. Ressemblant à insectes jaunes aux yeux rouges mais avec des ailes blanches, les pokémons continuaient de dire :_

« Nin … Ninjask jask jask … Ninjask jask ! »

« Hum ? Vous avez réussi à l'encercler ? Vraiment ? Où se trouve-t-elle ? Tsss … J'arrive tout de suite. » _murmura Giratina, cherchant à se mouvoir sans y arriver ou presque. Car après quelques secondes, ce fut le cas. _« Toi … Cela pourrait prendre peu de temps mais à cause de ce Motisma, il suffirait qu'il me paralyse pour m'empêcher de voir la mort de cette femme et cela … Je ne peux pas me le permettre ! HAHAHA ! »

« Ne … fait … » _commença à dire Link bien qu'il se sentait incapable cette fois d'empêcher Giratina de faire cela. Il regarda l'imposant pokémon qui partait, accompagné des deux Ninjasks. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de se battre ?_

« Hey Link … Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils tuent la princesse Midona de mon côté. Donc, j'espère que t'es motivé à aller leur foutre une raclée car c'est bien ce que je compte faire. »

« … … … Nous ne risquons pas d'être une plaie pour elle ? Enfin bon … Oui … Allons la retrouver pour l'emmener en sécurité. Il faut rattraper Giratina le plus rapidement possible. »

_C'était une priorité. Malheureusement, pour dépasser Giratina, cela serait impossible. Comment pouvait-il espérer arriver avant Giratina jusqu'à Midona ? Il ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait ! A partir de là … Ils étaient les mains liées. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait abandonner. Il était peut-être trop faible pour le moment mais il allait tout faire pour que Midona en sécurité, il se le promettait._


	40. Chapitre 40 : Quitte à mourir

**Chapitre 40 : Quitte à tout perdre**

« Link … Il faudrait plutôt accélérer le rythme. »

« Je sais … Je sais … Mais … Avec le poison … et aussi je ne sais quoi … Ah … »

_Ah … C'était l'unique juste qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait pas accélérer le rythme. De plus, ils étaient en train de suivre le chemin pris par Giratina. Le souci ? C'est qu'ils ne le voyaient pas … Ils ne le trouvaient pas. Par où était-il passé ? C'est lorsque Motisma désigna un portail au sol que Link comprit ce que Giratina avait fait._

« Nous devrions le suivre … Il ne doit quand même pas s'attendre à ce que nous arrivions aussi vite. Est-ce que tu peux quand même … »

« Vérifier ? Ouais, ouais … Je vais le faire. »

_Il n'avait de toute façon pas autre chose à accomplir. Il pénétra dans le portail, déclarant à Link qu'il pouvait y venir dès maintenant. Link rentra à son tour dans le portail, observant brièvement les alentours avant de se remettre en route et de remarquer que …_

« Encore un ? Mais qu'est-ce que Giratina fait avec ça ? »

« Cela lui permet de se déplacer très rapidement et de parcourir une grande distance. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit arrivé près de la princesse Midona. Nous devrions vraiment nous dépêcher ! On fait quoi alors ? On rentre dans l'autre ? »

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons vraiment le choix de toute façon. »

_Il avait répondu cela avec une certaine fatigue, non pas à cause des évènements mais à cause de son état de santé. Il était si faible … vraiment si faible … Il avait besoin de se reposer mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il rentra dans la faille dimensionnelle, arrivant maintenant à une succession d'autres failles. Sans même demander son avis à Motisma, il rentra dans une autre, encore une autre et encore une autre. Autour de lui, les décors changeaient, lui rappelant le royaume d'hyrule, celui du crépuscule ou alors celui … avec les pokémons. Il ne savait pas comment cet endroit s'appelait donc il préférait le nommer de la sorte._

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Pfiou. Bon … Normalement, il n'était plus très loin … n'est-ce pas ? Plus très loin. Ah … Peut-être ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune confirmation à cela. Aucune confirmation … et voilà donc le souci. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, regardant en face de lui. Il était dans le royaume du crépuscule à nouveau._

« Une petite île … »

_Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça alors qu'il remarquait qu'il se retrouvait sur un chemin de pierre … Sauf que le chemin était très court et que des deux côtés, c'était le vide complet … Et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de fond._

« Je te conseille d'éviter de faire des imbécilités … C'est plutôt dangereux par ici. Même si je ne sais pas trop où ça va nous emmener là … »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Nul besoin de me le préciser. »

_Pas du tout besoin … non … Même s'il n'était pas en état pour réfléchir correctement, il était quand même lucide contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire. Bon … Il traversa le chemin, remarquant que celui-ci s'allongeait de plus en plus … jusqu'à l'emmener encore à une grotte ? Mais de petite taille … trop petite pour que Giratina puisse y rentrer. Alors pourquoi y avait-il un portail ? Ah non !_

« Ce n'est pas un portail de Giratina ? Mais du crépuscule ? » _murmura faiblement l'hylien, ayant parfaitement remarqué la différence après quelques secondes._

« Et ? On fait quoi ? Là, par contre, on risque peut-être de se trouver hors de l'endroit où on devrait se rendre. J'ai même l'impression qu'en fait, la majorité des portails que nous avons pris ne sont pas issus de Giratina. »

« Je n'ai pas vérifié leur différences … en les pénétrant. Peut-être que nous avons pénétré plusieurs portails du crépuscule sans même nous en rendre compte ? »

« Sans même que tu t'en rendes compte, tu veux dire ! Moi, j'ai rien fait, t'es le seul responsable à ce sujet ! Faudrait pas tendre à abuser non plus ! »

« … … … Allons-y … et espérons. » _murmura faiblement Link tout en pénétrant dans le portail du crépuscule. Il allait voir où tout cela allait l'emmener._

_L'emmener … dans un nouvel endroit ? Mais encore issu du royaume du crépuscule. Un pilier … Un pilier gigantesque, fait de pierre noire mais qui brillait avec des lignes vertes. En fait, c'était plutôt un obélisque. Il semblait très distant, au moins un bon kilomètre. Mais impossible de l'ignorer … comme Giratina. Giratina qui était présent dans les airs, tournoyant autour de l'obélisque._

« MIDONA EST LA-BAS ! » _s'écria Link avec colère._

_Et il était hors de question de ne rien faire ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Galvanisé par cela, il commença à courir à toute allure malgré sa fatigue, ne se préoccupant pas de sa santé. Même le Motisma avait du mal à suivre à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il allait._

_Finalement, il arriva jusqu'à une succession de rochers alignés les uns à côtés des autres et de différentes tailles. A force de courir, il avait fini par arriver jusqu'à la zone où se trouvait l'obélisque et pas seulement …_

« Des pokémons, il y a plus d'une vingtaine de pokémons. Et pas seulement, il y a aussi des monstres … et … et … »

« Midona est là ! » _s'écria une nouvelle fois Link en montrant une forme humaine au pied de l'obéliques. Midona était là … Elle était là … entourée par tous ces monstres et ces pokémons ! Et Giratina qui semblait surveiller ce qui se passait._

« Et alors ? T'attends quoi pour te mêler de tout ça Link ? Que je vienne t'aider ? J'y vais ! »

« Attends un peu quand même ! Il faut que … »

_Non il avait entièrement raison. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui se passait ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps ! Loin de là ! Sans hésitation, il vint bondir à partir d'un rocher en hauteur. Qu'importe la distance, même s'il devait se faire mal, il était prêt à tout ! A TOUT ! Il se retrouva au beau milieu des monstres et des pokémons, sortant son arme._

_Sans hésitation, il traversa la foule alors que le Motisma était déjà arrivé au niveau de Midona. Lui-même ne tarda pas à se retrouver face à elle, faisant un léger sourire pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Finalement ….La femme le regarda avec un certain amusement avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :_

« Eh bien … Link ? Je pensais que … »

« Je pensais que tu étais morte par Desperos et Giratina ! J'étais inquiet ! »

« Oh … » _répondit tout simplement Midona, gardant néanmoins son sourire, soufflant :_ « Donc … Tu es venu pour quelle raison, Link ? »

« Te sauver bien entendu ! Tu ne peux pas lutter contre autant de pokémons et de monstres ! »

« … … … Idiot. » _termina de dire la jeune femme avant de placer sa main sur le bras gauche de Link. Elle le tira à elle, l'épée tombant au sol alors que Link se retrouvait collé contre la jeune femme. Elle était plus grande que lui, d'au moins une bonne quinzaine voire vingtaine de centimètres._

« TUEZ-LES ! TUEZ CES TROIS VERMINES ! »

_Giratina s'était mis à crier dans le ciel, le sourire de Midona disparaissant alors qu'elle avait placé une main sur la hanche de Link, celui-ci gémissant de douleur. Elle était maintenant contrariée, plus que contrariée même._

« Ils t'ont encore blessé … n'est-ce pas Link ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ne répondait pas, gêné et confus. Il était blessé … et elle était en parfaite santé. _« Tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprends … Mais je te remercie d'avoir voulu essayé de me sauver. Malgré tes blessures … et ce mal qui te ronge visiblement. »

_Alors, il était normal que ce soit elle qui s'occupe d'eux n'est-ce pas ? Plus que le fait de se défendre, la première raison était la plus importante : ils avaient blessé gravement Link. Elle ferma les yeux, ses cheveux couleur de feu lévitant peu à peu, comme doués de vie. Autour d'eux, déjà de nombreux tentacules obscurs se présentaient, formant une sorte d'araignée gigantesque dont les pattes étaient constituées des cheveux de Midona et de son énergie ténébreuse. La base de l'araignée était tout simplement le corps de Midona, corps qui serrait Link contre lui._


	41. Chapitre 41 : Mis à mal

**Chapitre 41 : Mis à mal**

« Link … Reste bien contre moi. Il en est de même pour toi. » _dit Midona en s'adressant au Motisma, celui-ci se dirigeant vers sa jambe gauche. _« Et quant à vous … Vous êtes très mal tombés. Je n'aurai aucune pitié. »

_Aucune … Ses nombreuses pattes arachnides commencèrent à se désarticuler, montrant par là qu'elles étaient bien constituées à la base par ses cheveux et sa puissance ténébreuse. Sans hésitation, les pattes vinrent écraser les pokémons et les différents monstres issus du royaume ou du crépuscule. Sans hésitation, elle ne perdait pas de temps à les écrabouiller._

_C'était purement et tout simplement un massacre. Un massacre complet alors que Link entendait le rire cristallin mais maléfique de Midona. Celle-ci prenait un tel plaisir à éliminer les créatures autour d'elle … et maintenant … Il s'en rappelait … Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Il fixa les yeux rubis de la jeune femme, celle-ci continuant son carnage tout en posant ses yeux sur les siens. Elle souffla :_

« Oui, Link ? Un problème ? J'espère que tu n'as quand même pas une hésitation à ce que je fasse cela … non ? Ils veulent me tuer, je ne fais que me… défendre. »

« Non ... C'est juste que … J'ai oublié à quel point tu étais puissante. »

« Hahaha ! Je vois, je vois … Tu sembles aussi oublier que bien que je … n'ai pas la même forme qu'auparavant, j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs … voire même bien plus. Mais ... Link … Je … Non. C'est mieux d'en finir maintenant. »

_Il ne restait déjà plus beaucoup de pokémons et de monstres tandis que Link la regardait les éliminer, un par un … Il voyait même le sang qui s'écoulait le long des « pattes » faites de cheveux et d'énergie ténébreuse. Finalement, il ne resta plus un seul adversaire, seul Giratina se trouvant dans les airs, sans pour autant les attaquer._

« Viens donc par là … mon petit. » _murmura Midona, invitant du doigt Giratina à venir l'affronter, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. _

« Je ne suis pas stupide … à ce point. Tsss … Ce n'est que partie remise et … »

« Oh ? Tu préfères t'enfuir ? Tu ne veux pas faire comme ton ami Desperos ? Il pensait réussir à me blesser et à me tuer ? Tu te rappelles du résultat ? »

« Hein mais … Attends un peu … Midona, tu n'étais pas mortellement blessée ? Par Desperos et Giratina ? » _bredouilla Link avec confusion._

« Link ? Tu as l'habitude de croire ce que les autres te disent ? Enfin … tes ennemis ? Comme si deux vermines de la sorte pouvaient réellement me faire du mal. »

« Je … suis vraiment désolé d'avoir cru cela, Midona. »

« Ca ne fait rien … Rien du tout. Ce qui me dérange bien plus, c'est que tu sois blessé par des êtres aussi ridicules et faibles qu'eux. Sincèrement … Sans moi, qu'est-ce que tu risques de devenir, Link ? Surtout après ce que j'ai su … au sujet de l'épée de légende. »

« Je ne sais pas … J'étais perdu … sans toi à mes côtés. »

« … Ce n'était pas vraiment là où je voulais en venir mais c'est … Enfin … GIRATINA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?! Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?! »

_Cette fois-ci, les différentes pattes arachnides se réunirent pour former un seul et unique poing aux couleurs orange et noire. Un poing d'une taille gigantesque, encore plus grande que les deux humanoïdes. Elle fixa Giratina, celui-ci commençant à reculer dans les airs._

« Bon …Visiblement, tu n'es pas enclin à cela. Je vais donc venir te … »

« SORCIERE ! » _hurla le pokémon avant qu'un portail ne se crée derrière lui … Il se retourna, juste à temps alors que le poing formé par Midona ne vienne le frapper en pleine face, le projetant à plusieurs mètres au loin._

« Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir créer des portails …et je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on m'insulte. Vraiment … Le manque de politesse envers les personnes royales … »

_Elle passa une main devant sa bouche alors que Giratina était à terre, à plusieurs dizaine de mètres au loin. Link remarqua qu'il se redressait et même à cette distance, le gémissement de douleur se fit entendre tandis qu'il s'en allait.  
><em>

« Déjà fini visiblement … Je … »

_Midona arrêta de parler, remarquant qu'elle serrait toujours Link contre elle. Avec lenteur, elle retira sa main du dos de l'hylien, arrêtant donc son étreinte. Un peu rouge aux joues, elle se gratta la joue avant de dire :_

« Je suis désolée … mais je termine quelque chose pour calmer Giratina et Desperos au cas où ils tenteraient de revenir la prochaine fois. »

_Il la laissa faire, lui-même étant un peu gêné alors qu'elle se retourne vers l'obélisque. Elle posa une main dessus, les lignes vertes commençant à s'illuminer de part t d'autre. Soudainement, une puissante aura se déploya, devenant invisible après quelques secondes._

« Voilà … Ils peuvent toujours essayer de détruire cet obélisque, ils n'y arriveront pas. Bon et maintenant …Toi et moi … »

_Lui et elle ? Elle se retourna pour se mettre face à face, le Motisma flottant autour d'elle avant de venir se coller contre sa poitrine, disant :_

« Princesse Midona ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! J'avais… »

« Je t'ai déjà pourtant dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec les autres Twilis mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. »

_Comme manipulé par une force psychique, le Motisma fut retiré de son emplacement, projeté à quelques mètres dans les airs alors que Midona poussait un soupir. Elle semblait regretter ce qu'elle avait fait il y a fort longtemps … comme lui donner la parole._

« Link, je tenais à te dire que … »

« MIDONA ! ENFIN ! » _coupa l'hylien avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne._ « Cette fois-ci, je veux être sûr que tu ne risques pas de t'enfuir ! »

« Link, je … Enfin … Tu sais parfaitement que … Oh arrête un peu, Link. »

_Link avait posé un genou au sol, comme il devait le faire face à une princesse, qu'elle soit d'hyrule ou d'un autre royaume. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant :_

« Princesse Midona, vos derniers actes après la mort de Ganondorf sont autant de coups de poignards dans mon cœur que vous avez meurtri. Des mois durant, je suis parti à la recherche d'un moyen de retourner dans le monde du crépuscule et vous posez cette question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir brisé le miroir du crépuscule ? Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de rester avec vous ? »

« J'espère pour toi que tu comptes t'arrêter à me vouvoyer, je ne vais pas supporter ça très longtemps. Et j'espère aussi que tu vas te mettre debout rapidement car je ne vais pas supporter ce petit manège très … C'est quoi ce regard ? »

_Ce n'était pas une question posée avec énervement, loin de là. Juste que Link avait relevé la tête pour poser ses yeux en face de ceux de Midona. Celle-ci le fixa longuement, ne clignant guère avant de finalement détourner la tête, murmurant :_

« Link, j'habite le monde du crépuscule, tu habites le royaume d'Hyrule. Dès le départ, nous ne sommes pas de la même … »

« Nous le sommes. Votre race vivait dans le royaume d'Hyrule auparavant. Cela veut dire que même malgré les siècles … nous ne sommes pas différents, toi et moi. »

« … … … Link ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » _dit-elle alors qu'il ne s'était pas redressé. Elle gardait sa main dans la sienne. Link répondit :_

« Je veux que tu m'accompagnes comme auparavant. Ganondorf n'est pas définitivement mort … Desperos et Giratina vont tout faire pour le faire revenir et je me disais que … Il serait bon d'être accompagné par la même personne qui m'a suivi durant toute ma quête. »

« … … … Est-ce uniquement pour cela ? » _demanda-t-elle avec lenteur, Link clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite avant de bredouiller :_

« N … Non … Midona. Tu es … importante. »

« Et je pense en gagner encore plus, de l'importance au fil de l'aventure qui nous attends. » _déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux orange, le forçant à se relever alors qu'elle apercevait le sourire de l'hylien à sa réponse. Un sourire qui arriva lui aussi à ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à la retrouver. Cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à ne pas la perdre. Cette fois-ci, il ferait tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés._


	42. Chapitre 42 : LPPA

**Chapitre 42 : La première partie accompagnée**

« Midona … Est-ce que cela ne te dérange pas …d'aller dans la lumière ? »

« Link … Vraiment. » _soupira la jeune femme alors qu'elle se plaçait bien en face de lui, le regardant de ses yeux rubis._ « J'ai l'impression que tu me considères comme une petite princesse fragile et de porcelaine. Après la démonstration, je pensais que tu avais compris parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Oui … C'est vrai … C'est juste que … Enfin … Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir de la sorte, voilà tout … C'est ça. Je ne suis pas habitué. »

« Suis-je tellement belle que tu es incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, Link ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, détournant la tête pendant un bref instant avant de la repositionner en face d'elle. Il ne devait pas être gêné, pas du tout mais en même temps … Lorsqu'il la voyait, ce n'était pas la même chose que d'habitude, loin de là._

_Comment pouvait-il exprimer cela clairement et simplement ? Il ne savait pas … Il ne savait pas du tout même. Tout ce qu'il savait … C'était ce qui se passait actuellement et puis … Et puis … Ah … Il … Il poussa un soupir à son tour, passant une main sur son front._

« Il faut que l'on aille dans le monde des humains et des pokémons, hors de ton royaume, Link. Il faut que l'on aille te chercher des antidotes bien que … Attends un peu. Au final, je pense que je peux t'en concocter un. Avec les pokémons qui sont arrivés depuis quelques mois maintenant, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile. »

« Je … D'accord, je te laisse faire. »

« Je ne serais pas très longue. Tu te charges de le surveiller. »

_Elle avait donné un ordre au Motisma qui se chargea d'y obéir pendant que la jeune femme issue de la race des Twilis s'éloignait. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, le Motisma envoya une légère décharge électrique à Link criant :_

« Saleté ! T'arrive à peine et t'en profites déjà plus que moi ! Vraiment ! Ça m'énerve ça ! »

« AIE ! Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! Ça ne se fait pas ce que tu viens de me faire ! »

« Ouais, ouais ! Tu sais parfaitement ce dont je veux parler ! Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ? Tu sais parfaitement que ça m'énerve ça ! Tsss ! Le corps de la princesse … J'ai à peine eu le temps de le toucher et voilà comment … »

« Je ne suis pas responsable de tes actes. » _marmonna Link, restant assis au sol._

« Ouais, ouais ! Trouve pas d'excuse, ça ne marchera pas ! Et … »

« Tu arrêtes de l'importuner ? » _dit une voix féminine, faisant trembler le Motisma. Midona était déjà revenue, tenant une feuille gigantesque dans ses mains, un liquide de couleur orange s'y trouvant à l'intérieur. Elle demanda à Link de bien vouloir le boire._

_Il s'exécuta, faisant la moue après avoir bu le liquide. Il toussa violemment, Midona lui tapotant le dos en lui murmurant que ça va passer. Normalement, le poison allait disparaître et il allait se sentir bien mieux. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ramenant ses jambes jusqu'au visage avant de murmurer :_

« Nous partirons quand tu iras mieux … Link, d'accord ? »

« D'accord … D'accord … J'ai l'air vraiment ridicule dans mon état. »

« Bien sûr que non … Considère cela comme un remboursement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie il y a de cela fort longtemps … après que j'ai été touchée de plein fouet par l'esprit de lumière … Enfin, je ne vais pas te le rappeler. »

_Oui … C'était un souvenir douloureux, plutôt douloureux oui. Il préféra ne rien dire, regardant juste devant lui sans un mot. Midona était assise à côté de lui … sous sa forme humanoïde … Enfin non, sa véritable forme. C'était différent._

« Link ? D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Enfin … Je pense te le donner plus tard … quand tu iras mieux. Mais … Dis-le-moi d'accord ? »

« Je vais un peu mieux ... oui … mais pas encore. C'est … étrange de te parler ainsi. »

« Oh ? De me parler ainsi ? Et tu préférais me parler comment ? » _répliqua-t-elle tout en rigolant légèrement, amusée par les paroles de Link._

« Non enfin …De te parler sous cette forme … Mais bon … Ce n'est pas grave. »

_Oh … Si c'était ainsi qu'il le disait, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Loin de là même … Elle observa le ciel, sa main allant chercher discrètement les doigts de Link pour aller les croiser avec les siens. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait aller bien mieux, du moins, en apparence et Midona demanda :_

« Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup, Link ? »

« J'en suis sûr et certain. Montre-moi donc la surprise, Midona. » _dit l'hylien alors qu'elle souriait, tendant légèrement ses bras vers lui._

« Mais je suis la surprise. Cela ne te convient pas, Link ? » _murmura la jeune femme, Link bredouillant quelques mots alors qu'elle rigolait :_ « Non … Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais. Mais je pense que cela te plaira. »

« Euh … En un sens, c'était … plaisante … comme surprise. » _chuchota très faiblement Link, Midona lui disant aussitôt d'une voix douce :_

« Tu disais … Link ? Que marmonnes-tu ? »

« Rien … Rien de spécial … Ce n'est pas bien important. Tu me montres alors ? » _dit-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête, faisant apparaître un trou dimensionnel à côté d'elle. Elle y plongea la main, semblant fouiner à l'intérieur tout en disant :_

« Devine ce qui est tombé dans mon royaume après que j'ai mis une raclée à Desperos. Tiens … Je suis sûr que cela va te faire plaisir. »

_Lui faire plaisir ? Il … Hein ? Mais c'était … C'était la garde de l'épée légendaire ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle était là ? Comment était-ce tout simplement possible qu'elle soit là ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Mais … D'après ce que Midona avait dit …_

« Elle est à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons trouver les autres morceaux, Link. Ensuite, nous pourrons la reforger et … »

« Maître ? » _coupa faiblement une petite voix. Midona s'arrêta dans ses propos, regardant à gauche puis à droite. Link fit de même tandis que le Motisma flottait au-dessus d'eux. Ils avaient tous entendu cette voix._

« Peut-être une hallucination collective, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu … Link ? »

« L'épée … Elle vient de parler. » _murmura faiblement l'hylien. Il en était sûr … La faible voix provenait de l'épée. Mais comment était-ce possible ?_


	43. Chapitre 43 : Un but personnel

**Chapitre 43 : Un but personnel**

« Euh … Bon … Mademoiselle ? »

_Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'exprimer envers une … personne invisible. Il avait l'air bien ridicule à s'exprimer à un morceau de métal mais la voix provenait bien de là. Chétive, elle murmurait à nouveau avec lenteur :_

« Maître … Link. Les siècles ont passé. »

« Maître Link ? Mais de … Les siècles ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et qui es-tu ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'hylien avec lenteur, nageant en pleine incompréhension._

« Je m'appelle Fay … Je suis l'esprit de l'épée sainte. Normalement, je fus scellée dans celle-ci en même temps que l'avatar du néant mais … je me sens si faible … et je suis maintenant réveillée à nouveau. Je ne comprends pas réellement mais … cela me rend heureuse. Nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés, dans une nouvelle vie, maître … Link. » _souffla la voix, parlant sur un ton un peu machinal, ce qui était assez dérangeant en soi._

« Ahem … Et si tu nous disais ton nom ? » _demanda Midona alors que Link répondait :_

« Mais elle vient de nous le dire, Midona. Elle s'appelle Fay. Mais l'épée … avait un esprit en lui ? Mais attends un peu, si l'épée est brisée, tu … »

« Je … suis assez faible … Pardon maître … Je ne peux pas vous aider sous cette forme. J'arrive à peine à garder conscience … J'en suis désolée. »

« Ah non, non ! Ne t'excuse pas, Fay ! C'est de ma faute, je ne pensais pas que Giratina arriverait à briser l'épée comme ça ! Je vais tout faire pour te réparer ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes ! » _coupa Midona, visiblement un peu irritée par quelque chose dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. _« On va aller l'aider, ce morceau de métal. De toute façon, on a besoin d'elle pour combattre Giratina et Desperos. »

« Maître … Il y a 80% de chances que l'irritation de la femme nommée Midona à mon encontre soit dû à des sentiments issus de la jalousie. »

« Que … Que … Quoi ?! » _s'écria Midona, comme irritée et énervée maintenant. _

« C'est vrai, Midona ? Tu n'as pas de raisons d'être jal … »

« Tais-toi, LINK ! » _s'emporte Midona, son corps s'illuminant avant de rétrécir, prenant la forme d'une petite diablotine aux cheveux hirsutes et orangés. Sans hésitation, elle vient mordre l'épaule de Link, celui-ci poussant un gémissement de douleur. Puis quelques instants plus tard, elle s'enfonça dans le corps de l'hylien._

« Midona … Midona ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hey ! Midona ! Sincèrement, ce n'est pas drôle ! » _dit Link, tournant sur lui-même sans que pour autant Midona lui réponde._

« Maître … Link. Je dois … me reposer. Je me sens si faible … Pardon. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. Fais donc et je vais tenter de retrouver les autres morceaux et de reforger l'épée. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu ailles mieux. »

« Merci … maître Link. Malgré nos vies passées … Vous êtes exactement le même. Les âmes ne changent pas … visiblement. Je suis … heureuse … je crois. »

_Elle était heureuse ? Enfin … C'est ce qu'il comprenait. Il devait l'être alors, n'est-ce pas ? Et bon … Il remarqua que maintenant, la garde de l'épée était silencieuse, Link observant le Motisma. Celui-ci émit un petit sifflement avant de dire :_

« Visiblement, t'as la côte auprès des femmes ou je me trompe ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux … parler … Loin de là même. » _répondit faiblement l'hylien, ne voulant pas aller sur ce terrain glissant._

_Et maintenant ? Où est-ce qu'il devait aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Difficile à dire … Mais sans même qu'il ne parle, un portail dimensionnel s'ouvrit. Celui issu du royaume du crépuscule. Avec lenteur, il murmura :_

« Merci Midona … Mais tu peux ressortir, si tu veux … »

« Pas envie … » _marmonna la créature en lui alors que le Motisma rigolait et jubilait._

« Hahaha ! La princesse Midona qui boude ! Quand je dirai ça aux Twilis ! »

_Aussitôt, un poing gigantesque sortit de l'ombre de Link, menaçant le Motisma. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri d'effroi, s'éloignant tandis que Link soupirait. Il vint rentrer dans le portail sans même chercher à en savoir plus._

_Lorsqu'il en sortit, le soleil vint lui taper sur le crâne, le faisant gémir un peu de douleur. Aie, aie, aie … Il se sentait déjà mal. Il toussa un peu, regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient à nouveau dans le monde des pokémons. Enfin … Celui hors du royaume d'Hyrule._

« Midona ? Tu ne veux pas sortir ? Tu peux résister au soleil maintenant non ? »

« … … … Pas envie. Je ne suis pas motivée à cela. Et je préfère rester là où je suis. » _marmonna la diablotine ancrée en lui, étant dans son ombre._

« Oh … S'il te plaît, Midona … C'est quand même mieux de te parler avec toi à mes côtés qu'avec mon ombre. » _demanda doucement Link, Midona soupirant à son tour._

« Bon … D'accord … Je veux bien … Mais ne me cherche pas des ennuis hein ? »

« Je te le promets, Midona. » _déclara l'hylien alors qu'une forme sortait de son ombre, laissant paraître Midona. _« Cela reste bizarre de te voir sans ton masque. »

« Je peux toujours en fabriquer un qui y ressemble bien qu'il n'aura pas de pouvoirs … Ca te perturbe tant que ça ? Bon … Je vais le faire. » murmura la diablotine, concentrant sa magie _entre ses mains avant de créer un masque de pierre, comme celui qu'elle utilisait auparavant. Cachant son œil gauche, il avait deux pointes dirigées vers le ciel tandis que Midona regardait Link, reprenant la parole avec lenteur :_

« Est-ce que ça te convient quand même ? Ou non ? Normalement, ça devrait être bon … Je crois … Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Si … Si … Ca va parfaitement … Enfin, je me sens plus serein maintenant. »

« Et je dois le prendre comment ça ? Ma forme normale ne te convient pas ? » _dit-elle alors qu'il bredouillait quelques excuses. Néanmoins, elle le laissa parler tout en l'ignorant à moitié. Il était temps de … de quoi d'ailleurs ?_

_Ils n'avaient aucun but … enfin, aucune idée de l'endroit où se rendre pour trouver les autres morceaux de l'épée. En même temps, ils allaient devoir se renseigner par rapport à ce monde. Même si Midona s'y connaissait bien mieux que lui, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle en savait énormément en ce qui concernait les pokémons._

_Mais maintenant, elle était avec lui et rien que le voyager avec Midona suffisait de mettre du baume au cœur de l'hylien. Il allait pouvoir retrouver un rythme normal … pour ses aventures. Toute cette histoire n'était pas terminée … Non … Elle venait de commencer._


	44. Chapitre 44 : Un mal toujours présent

**Quatrième partie : Retrouver l'être qui m'est cher**

**Chapitre 44 : Un mal toujours présent**

« Et maintenant ? Que pouvons-nous faire réellement ? »

_L'Hylien observa la zone autour de lui. De retour dans le monde des pokémons, il pouvait se demander quel chemin suivre. Le plus gros problème restait malheureusement le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune indication sur le chemin à suivre._

« Nous devons trouver les morceaux de cette épée non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que l'esprit de cette épée se réveille maintenant ? » _marmonna la diablotine en Link._

« Je ne sais pas. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais eu ça. Je t'avoue que cela m'étonne, Midona. Mais tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ? »

« Arrête avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit ! Je ne veux pas sortir ! C'est fatiguant à la longue ! Si je ne suis pas motivée pour sortir, me force pas ! » _s'écria la créature aux cheveux couleur flamme._

« Je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Pardon Midona. »

_Ce n'était pas son but, loin de là. C'était juste que … Il ait un peu de mal à mettre ses pensées au clair. Malgré le fait qu'il soit sorti du royaume du crépuscule, voilà tout. Mais bon, il n'allait pas embêter Midona avec cela, ni le Motisma, ni Fay d'ailleurs. Ni personne si possible … Ses pokémons non plus._

« Faisons quelques pas avant de nous mettre en route. Peut-être qu'en trouvant un petit village, on aura alors quelques informations sur des problèmes récents dans les alentours. »

_La recherche d'informations était toujours une possibilité bien que rarement usitée. Mais généralement, en réunissant les informations, on finissait toujours par obtenir quelque chose de capital. C'est pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait pas de perdre un peu de temps quelques fois. Voilà tout simplement son mode de vie actuel._

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Il passa une main sur son front, épongeant la sueur qui s'en écoulait. Cela commençait à devenir un peu problématique de sentir aussi mal. Ce n'était pas normal, vraiment pas normal. Il devait trouver un moyen de régler tout cela mais c'était bizarre que son corps ne se soigne pas naturellement. Pourtant, dans le royaume d'Hyrule, il en était ainsi. Parfois, il récupérait de l'énergie vitale en éliminant les monstres. Comme un léger flux qui s'insinuait en lui pour guérir ses blessures._

_Mais là, dans le monde des pokémons, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Peut-être était-ce ça ? Qui le rendait aussi … faible ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner dans le royaume d'Hyrule sans avoir réparé l'épée. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Ah … Ah … Ah… Pfou ! Il arrêta de marcher, le Motisma se stoppant lui aussi._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Link ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? Non, non. Pas du tout. Enfin, il fait plutôt bon ici. Cela me change du royaume d'Hyrule qui était assez sinistre à cause de Ganondorf. »

_Il espérait que l'excuse passerait. Le Motisma ne sembla pas plus se préoccuper de ça, reprenant la route alors que Link poussait un petit soupir soulagé. Tant mieux … Il n'y avait pas de soucis visiblement. Alors qu'il recommençait à marcher, Midona vint dire :_

« Hmm … C'est moi ou tu marches plus que tu ne coures, Link ? »

« Euh … Oui, je marche, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à cela, Midona ? »

« D'habitude, tu ne faisais que courir à la même vitesse. Cela te permettait de garder ton corps en forme et tu ne t'épuisais pas. Mais là, depuis que je suis avec toi, je remarque que tu n'as jamais décidé de courir. Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Ah bon ? Peut-être que j'ai pris une mauvaise manie. »

_Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se pose de questions ! Car avec Midona, il était sûr qu'elle découvrirait ce qui se passe avec lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Ah non ! Il en était hors de question. Il commença à trottiner, préférant lui montrer qu'il allait bien. Oui, c'était mieux que de l'inquiéter.  
><em>

« Maître Link ? Maître Link ? Est-ce que je peux vous dire quelque chose ? »

« Oh ? Tu vas mieux, Fay ? Tu t'es assez reposée ? Fais attention à ta santé quand même. »

« Cela concerne les fragments de l'épée. Je suis capable de les repérer. Ainsi, si vous me demandez le chemin à suivre, je pourrai alors vous guider. »

« OH ! Bonne nouvelle ! C'est vraiment une bonne chose ! Merci bien, Fay ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais nous aider de la sorte ! »

« Par contre, il semblerait qu'une information vous concernant soit inquiétante. »

_Ah bon ? Quelle information ? Il accéléra un peu le rythme de sa course, sa respiration se faisant saccadée. Rassurer Midona, rassurer Midona, c'était important. Plus important qu'on ne pouvait le croire. C'était tout. Il devait … _

« La température de votre corps est en hausse, votre respiration est irrégulière, vous semblez développer les symptômes d'une … »

_Le corps de Link s'écroula sans prévenir, l'hylien haletant alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Aussitôt le Motisma se retourna, surpris, alors qu'une petite fumée noire sortait du corps de Link. La diablotine s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son front :_

« Mais il est brûlant ?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?! »

« Qu'il transpire plus que d'habitude ? Cela doit bien faire plusieurs jours et … »

« ET TU NE ME PREVIENS QUE MAINTENANT ?! » _hurla Midona alors que ses cheveux prirent la forme d'un poing gigantesque. Le Motisma poussa un cri de surprise, commençant déjà à s'enfuir mais le poing s'ouvrit, plaçant le corps de Link entre ses doigts. _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Toi ! Fay ! Tu semblais savoir ce qu'il a ! »

« Je ne connais pas les maladies de ce monde. Néanmoins, en vue de l'état actuel de son corps, il y a des chances que la maladie qui est en train de l'infecter soit mortelle. Je vous conseille donc de vous rendre le plus rapidement possible dans un établissement qui sera capable de le soigner. Je suis désolée mais je dois me reposer. Je me sens faible. »

« Tsss ! Vraiment inutile ! Je dois tout faire ! On se retrouve à peine et il arrive déjà à me rendre inquiète à son sujet ! »

_Son corps s'illumina d'une lumière noire avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa forme féminine. Ses cheveux arrêtèrent de serrer Link, le corps de l'Hylien atterrissant dans les bras de Midona alors qu'elle s'était mise à flotter au-dessus du sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle accéléra à une vitesse stupéfiante. Elle devait trouver un soigneur et vite !_


	45. Chapitre 45 : Une maladie mortelle

**Chapitre 45 : Une maladie mortelle**

« Vite, vite, vite ! Où est-ce que les humains de ce monde se trouvent ? »

_Elle avait décidé de prendre encore plus de hauteur, regardant avec énervement le sol. Elle n'était pas habituée à voler avec quelqu'un dans ses bras mais la situation l'exigeait. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de vol, elle trouva un petit village, descendant en piqué, accompagnée par le Motisma._

« Qu'est-ce que … Vous n'êtes pas un pokémon ?! » _dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, étonné par l'arrivée très spéciale de la femme aux cheveux couleur feu._

« Dites-moi plutôt où se trouve votre bâtiment pour soigner les personnes ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces questions ! »

« Il est par là … Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions très débordés mais vous devriez trouver le médecin à cette heure-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Je ne sais pas justement ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! »

« Oh pardon, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous énerver mademoiselle. Dépêchez-vous alors. Suivez-moi, je vais vous guider. »

_Au moins, ils étaient hospitaliers, c'était toujours une bonne chose, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle suivit l'homme avec anxiété, ne faisant que regarder Link. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Comment est-ce que le Motisma avait pu laisser faire ça ?_

« Toi, je te jure que tu me le payeras. »

_Elle s'adressait au Motisma qui faisait pâle mine malgré le sourire affiché. Il allait en prendre pour son grade, il le savait parfaitement. Et il valait mieux justement éviter d'afficher un grand sourire … mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était sa morphologie._

« Alors ? Où est-ce qu'il ce médecin ? »

_Elle ne le trouvait pas ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver ! Enfin, elle écoutait à peine ce que l'homme lui disait. Finalement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment des plus austères. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, elle hurla :_

« HEY ! LE SOIGNEUR ! J'ai quelqu'un dont tu dois t'occuper le plus rapidement possible ! ET DEPECHE-TOI ! »

_Pas de temps à perdre avec les formalités ! De toute façon, même en tant que princesse, il était difficile de croire qu'elle avait fait ses preuves. Elle parlait toujours de la même façon lorsqu'elle était accompagnée de Link. Link ! L'Hylien qui était dans ses bras en ce moment même. Elle avait du mal … à raisonner correctement._

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je … Hein ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? Cette peau et … »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça ! Regardez-le plutôt ! » _s'écria la femme aux cheveux orange alors qu'elle désignait l'hylien dans ses bras. L'homme à la forte ossature mais en blouse blanche et d'un certain âge lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à une chambre._

_Il demanda ensuite à Midona de déposer Link sur le lit pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter. La femme sembla soucieuse, très soucieuse, mais aussi très inquiète. Avec ce qu'avait dit l'épée qui contenait l'esprit de Fay, elle était quand même … un peu sur les nerfs. Oui, elle avait les nerfs à vif à cause de tout cela._

« Hum … Je vois, je vois … Les symptômes me semblent aller tout droit vers cela … mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui a pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Est-ce qu'il a eu des vaccins ? Vous êtes de cette région ou non ? En vue de la couleur de peau que vous avez mais aussi des oreilles de cet homme, je n'arrive pas à voir d'où vous provenez. »

« Nous ne sommes pas … de la région voire du continent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Oh … J'aurai bien dit que ce n'est pas bien grave mais ce n'est pas rare qu'en arrivant dans un nouveau pays, une maladie bénigne originaire de celui-ci peut causer de graves problèmes chez un nouvel arrivant qui visite le pays. Bref … »

« Je veux un nom ! Je veux savoir comment le soigner surtout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! » _s'écria-t-elle, plus que sur les nerfs._

« Hmmm … Cela risque de vous sembler ridicule mais il a tout simplement de la fièvre. Mais comme cela semble faire depuis quelques temps, son état a empiré. Attendez que je revienne lui administrer de quoi le soigner et il sera tiré d'affaire. »

« Une … fièvre ? Juste une … fièvre ? »

_Elle s'écroula à genoux, le regard perdu contre un mur. Link avait failli être terrassé par une fièvre ? Une simple fièvre ? Comment est-ce que l'hylien avait pu … Enfin, elle tentait de se montrer raisonnable mais … sur le coup, elle était complètement déboussolée._

« Une simple fièvre … C'est ça qui t'a mis à mal, Link ? »

« Pardonnez-moi mais si vous pouvez vous pousser, que je puisse lui administrer de quoi calmer sa fièvre. » _demanda le médecin en revenant avant une seringue._

_Elle s'exécuta, laissant place au médecin pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Link. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déclara qu'il allait s'en sortir mais qu'il devait passer la nuit ici pour se reposer. Elle murmura avec lenteur :_

« Est-ce que je peux rester ici … pour veiller sur lui ? »

« Vous êtes son amie, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas de problèmes de mon côté. Comme ça, s'il y a un problème, vous pouvez m'appeler. Nous ne sommes qu'un petit village donc nous n'avons pas vraiment tout l'équipement moderne pour cela. »

« D'accord … Je … Enfin … Merci. » _termina-t-elle de dire. Malgré son emportement à cause de l'état de santé de Link, elle savait se montrer raisonnable._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur alors que maintenant, elle était seule avec Link. Oh … Presque seule puisqu'il y avait le Motisma. Finalement, elle se tourna vers la créature électrique et spectrale avant de dire :_

« Disparais pour la soirée si tu ne veux pas que je te tue. »

« Hey, hey, hey ! Princesse Midona, vous savez, il y a d'autres façons de dire que vous voulez que je vous laisse en … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles alors que les cheveux de Midona prirent la forme de deux mains aussi grosses qu'un humain, prêtes à écraser la créature si elle ne partait pas dès maintenant. Le Motisma poussa un cri, disparaissant dans un mur alors qu'elle regardait Link maintenant. Avec lenteur, elle passa une main sur la joue droite de l'hylien endormi._

_Il semblait réellement apaisé… mais quand même, lui faire autant peur ! Il n'avait quand même pas honte ? Même si elle était sous une forme de diablotine la majorité du temps, elle restait quand même une femme ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie ! Elle posa maintenant sa tête sur le torse de Link, fermant les yeux. Qu'il aille mieux dès demain, c'était le plus important._


	46. Chapitre 46 : LSPSC

**Chapitre 46 : Le surveiller pendant sa convalescence**

« Ca ne sert à rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

_Il lui avait causé trop de problèmes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète à cause de lui. Il avait réussi en quelques instants à faire raviver quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier. Peine perdue à cause de lui mais … Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Elle se redressa, cherchant une chaise avant de s'asseoir._

_Elle prit la main de l'hylien dans la sienne, la tapotant avec tendresse comme elle le ferait à quelqu'un … qu'elle … Non. Il valait mieux ne pas penser ainsi. C'était bête et ce n'était pas le moment surtout. Pas du tout même. Elle eut un fin sourire, murmurant d'une voix lente :_

« Pendant des semaines après la destruction du miroir unissant nos deux mondes, j'ai essayé de t'oublier. D'oublier tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était impossible. Il suffit de voir tous les risques encourus par toi … Tout ce que tu as fait pour chercher à me retrouver. Tu as toujours été courageux et intrépide … Contrairement à moi … J'ai osé me cacher la vérité, me voiler la face. »

Et le résultat ? Elle était triste, maussade, parfois hargneuse pour des raisons inconnus de tous et de toutes, sauf elle. Mais maintenant, c'était terminé. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était vraiment décidée à en profiter pleinement. Oh … Profiter était un bien grand mot. Car oui, il y avait toujours une ombre, une ombre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire.

« Je me demande ce que devient la princesse Zelda. Même si je la remercie … pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, enfin bon … Je ne devrais pas me poser ce genre de questions. »

_Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et surtout … Enfin … Bref ! Elle serra avec plus d'insistance la main de Link alors qu'elle faisait un maigre sourire. Quand il était ainsi, non pas en train de dormir paisiblement … Non, il était si faible et chétif … impuissant. Une petite partie d'elle avait envie de le dominer. Une partie d'elle … comme au début de leur relation._

« Et si j'en profitais pour t'imposer un sceau comme … Hmmm … Je ne crois pas que tu aimerais ça … ou alors, ça ne serait pas une imposition puisque tu l'accepterais. »

_Il l'accepterait de bon cœur, pour ne pas changer. Il avait toujours été une personne gentille et agréable … oui … Ah … Link était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et elle ? Oh … Elle n'était que la princesse du crépuscule._

« Rien de bien faux, n'est-ce pas ? Oh … Grâce à toi, j'ai sauvé les deux royaumes mais sans toi … comment est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ? Si j'étais scellée … »

_Elle … Ah … D'ailleurs, il y avait un problème. Elle n'y pensait que maintenant mais elle n'avait pas pris ses précautions et elle parlait à voix haute. Mais … Son sourire disparu subitement alors qu'elle posait son visage sur l'épée._

« Hey … Toi. L'épée nommée Fay. Je sais parfaitement que tu entends le son de ma voix. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler qu'à lui. »

« Oui ? Mademoiselle Midona ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« Si tu répètes ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que j'ai dit à Link, je te promets que l'état dans lequel tu es actuellement n'est rien par rapport à ce que je pourrai te faire. »

« Je ne pense pas que vos paroles soient considérées comme importantes. C'est pourquoi j'estime que je n'ai pas besoin de m'en rappeler. Néanmoins, ma mémoire étant ce qu'elle est, ces informations seront sauvegardées en moi. »

« Je te conseille de les effacer très rapidement, qu'importe la méthode. »

« Cela m'est impossible. Néanmoins, en vue de votre réaction par rapport à mon maître et de la relation qui semble vous lier tous les deux, je resterai néanmoins en retrait. »

« DE QUOI ?! De quelle relation est-ce que tu parles encore ? Tu racontes des bêtises ! » _s'écria la femme à la peau grise alors qu'elle regardait l'épée avec énervement et tremblement. Pourtant, la voix de Fay reprit :_

« Mon maître vous considère comme son guide, la personne qui a réussi à l'emmener jusqu'où il en est aujourd'hui. »

« Ah. » _dit finalement Midona, une légère pointe de déception se faisant ressentir dans sa voix alors qu'elle tournait le visage._

_C'était donc ainsi … oui. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Link avait toujours été un enfant de ce côté. Enfin, non pas un adulte. Ah … Bon …_

« C'est bon, tu peux disparaître et te taire. J'en ai assez. »

« S'il n'y a plus besoin de discuter, je retourne donc me reposer. Je suis désolée. »

« Désolée, désolée … Vraiment, quand même … C'est de ma faute aussi. Je n'aurai jamais dû te poser la question de toute façon. »

« Vous étiez troublée et cela se comprend. »

… _Troublée ? Oui. Surement. Peut-être. Elle poussa un petit soupir désemparé avant de fermer les yeux. Elle était lasse pour ce soir. Au final, peut-être qu'elle se sentait plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le croyait ? Surement._

_Elle posa à nouveau sa tête contre le torse de Link, respirant grandement. Sa poitrine écrasait le bras de l'hylien alors qu'elle avait la tête sur le côté. Avec lenteur, elle murmurait d'une voix faible et douce :_

« Je suis troublée … Mais est-ce pour une bonne raison ? Une mauvaise ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis réellement au final. Je suis tellement perdue … Tellement déboussolée. Mais … Je sais juste qui est mon phare dans cette obscurité. »

_Oui … Même si elle avait les yeux fermés, elle avait sa lumière à portée d'elle. Sans cette lumière, il avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée à sauver le royaume du crépuscule, qu'elle … ne change jamais. Elle finit par s'endormir._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le Motisma revint, regardant autour de lui. La princesse s'était calmée ? Tant mieux … Car lorsqu'elle était énervée, ce n'était vraiment pas joyeux. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie sur Link._

« Mouais. Je veux pas dire mais ça sent pas bon cette affaire … Pas du tout. Mais après, je m'en doutais. Vu comment elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. »

_Il poussa un petit soupir avant de se mettre dans un coin pour se reposer. Autant qu'il fasse de même que les autres. Il allait se reposer lui aussi en attendant que Link se réveille … et qu'il voit … Oh tiens ! Il allait dormir qu'à moitié puis lorsqu'il sentait que la princesse Midona allait se réveiller, il ferait tout pour que Link se réveille en premier, ça serait amusant de voir sa réaction avec la princesse Midona endormie à moitié sur lui ! HAHAHA !_


	47. Chapitre 47 : En route pour les morceaux

**Chapitre 47 : En route pour les morceaux**

« Hmmm … Où est-ce que je me trouve ? »

_L'Hylien passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Un plafond… Il était dans un bâtiment. Il voulut bouger mais sentit un léger poids sur son torse. Hum ? Oh ! Midona était endormie sur lui, les yeux clos._

« Est-ce qu'elle aurait veillé sur moi ? C'est vraiment … sympathique de sa part. »

_Très sympathique voire même un peu plus que cela. Ah … Elle dormait paisiblement sur lui. Peut-être qu'il devait se pousser et la mettre dans le lit ? Mais cela voudrait dire … qu'il doit la prendre. Il n'était pas sûr que … Hmmm … Il se gratta la joue avec gêne, plutôt confus alors qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire._

« Peut-être que je devrai plutôt la réveiller. Ca serait mieux … »

_Hmm … Mais pour une fois qu'elle dormait paisiblement. En fait, c'était même la première fois qu'il la voyait dormir sous cette forme. C'était quand même différent. Bien différent même. Il amorça un mouvement vers la chevelure de Midona. Mm … C'était peut-être beaucoup trop familier pour qu'il fasse cela._

« Je ferai mieux de ne rien faire et de la réveiller. »

_Mais dans quelques minutes. Restant assis dans le lit, il observe l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil est déjà débout depuis quelques temps visiblement. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il se sent bien mieux. Toute la fatigue accumulée depuis le début de son voyage a complètement disparue. C'est quand même étonnant, très étonnant même. Mais … Ce n'est pas pour autant non-appréciable, loin de là._

« Me faire avoir par une simple maladie. »

_Sinon, il n'apercevait pas le Motisma. Où est-ce qu'il s'était caché ? D'ailleurs, il ne lui connaissait même pas de nom. Comme il appartenait à Midona, il avait peut-être un nom désigné par elle ? Enfin, pour le moment, ce n'était pas son problème, loin de là._

« Bon … Je vais aller la réveiller. Midona ? »

_Il murmurait doucement son nom, posant quand même une main sur son épaule pour la secouer très faiblement. La femme à la peau grise marmonna quelques paroles, gesticulant dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir très faiblement._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où je suis ? »

« Midona … Euh … Nous sommes dans un endroit où j'ai été soigné. Je n'en sais pas plus mais je sais que tu m'as emmené ici. Merci. »

« De quoi ? Je …. Aaaah ! »

_Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se redresser. L'hylien la regarda avec étonnement, Midona ayant quelques rougeurs aux joues. Elle était confuse, plus que confuse mais elle reprit un air digne rapidement avant de répondre :_

« De rien. Nous t'avons soigné. Link, tu sais que tu es un idiot ? Tu as combattu Ganondorf, tu as failli mourir plusieurs fois mais ce qui a failli causer ta perte fut une simple fièvre. »

« Une fièvre ? Tu ne rigoles pas ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à rire, Link ? » _vint dire la femme aux cheveux orange. _

« Non pas du tout mais … Tu as quelques cheveux qui partent un peu dans tous les sens, Midona. Le réveil est difficile. Hahaha. »

_Il eut un petit rire, ce qui n'était pas si commun chez lui alors qu'elle faisait apparaître rapidement un miroir devant elle. C'était vrai ! Quelques épis ! Après les paroles de Link, elle poussa un petit cri, reprenant sa forme de diablotine. Elle disparut à l'intérieur de lui, déclarant d'une voix solennelle mais un peu anxieuse :_

« Je ne sortirai pas avant plusieurs jours maintenant ! Cela m'apprendra à être gentille. Mais quand même … Link … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Aucun problème ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été en meilleure forme depuis bien longtemps. Merci pour tout, Midona. »

« Tant mieux alors… »

_Elle poussa un léger soupir soulagé avant de disparaître complètement en lui. Cette fois-ci, elle allait tout simplement se taire pendant quelques temps. Et bien entendu, elle avait interdit au Motisma et à Fay de parler de cela sinon …  
><em>

« Maître Link, j'aimerai vous dire quelques mots si cela est possible. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Elle n'allait pas tenir parole ?! Elle allait avoir très mal ! Même pour une épée, elle allait sacrément souffrir si elle ouvrait la bouche ! Qu'elle fasse attention ! Car sinon elle allait souffrir, vraiment souffrir. D'une telle façon qu'elle ne comprendrait pas d'où cela vient. Oh que oui … Qu'elle fasse attention alors._

« Bien entendu, de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? »

« Des fragments qui me composent. Avant que vous vous évanouissiez, sachez que je suis capable de repérer les endroits où ils sont. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle non ? Cela va nous faciliter grandement la vie ! »

« Je m'en doutais et cela est une bonne chose que cela vous satisfait. »

_Oh … Il n'aimait pas trop quand elle parlait comme ça. Rien que le fait d'utiliser le terme de maître était assez gênant en un sens. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu confus. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il se leva finalement du lit, prenant la parole à son tour en s'adressant à Fay :_

« Alors, nous allons nous mettre en route le plus rapidement possible, d'accord ? »

« Comme vous le désirez bien que je pense qu'il faudrait que vous fassiez quelques recherches avant de partir à l'horizon. Nous ne connaissons pas cet endroit. »

« Ce monde, tu veux dire. Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. On va aller d'abord remercier la personne qui m'a soigné et ensuite, nous verrons quoi faire dans cette ville ou village. »

_Voilà, c'était maintenant décidé. Ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire pour les prochaines heures. Midona restait calme et muette en lui, ce qui était assez déplaisant. Il n'avait quand même rien fait d'offusquant non ? Ou de gênant ? Bref, pour le moment, il valait mieux ne pas réfléchir à tout cela et plutôt penser à ce qu'ils devaient faire après avoir quitté le bâtiment._

_Peut-être y avait-il un informateur ? Une vieille dame qui avait quelques connaissances à ce sujet ? D'ailleurs, il devait poser quoi comme questions ? Hum … C'est vraiment étrange. Ce monde, il n'y connaissait rien du tout. C'était troublant et gênant._


	48. Chapitre 48 : Porté disparu

**Chapitre 48 : Porté disparu**

« Par où devons-nous commencer les explorations ? »

« Peut-être par demander des informations aux gens du village. Même si ça serait étonnant, il y a peut-être quelque chose de spécial qui s'est déroulé les derniers jours. »

« Tu marques un point, Motisma. » _déclara Link alors que le pokémon électrique et spectral semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Surtout quand Midona n'était pas là._

« Alors, je te conseilles de te rendre dans un buraliste ! Là-bas, il y aura surement des informations à récupérer et … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce donc un buraliste ? » _demanda Link avec interrogation. Le Motisma poussa un profond soupir de dépit avant de reprendre :_

« C'est là où tu peux acheter diverses choses. Comme une épicerie mais quand même un peu plus spécialisée. Bref, tu verras sur le moment ! Aller ! Ramène-toi ! »

« Oui oui ! Pas besoin de me presser ! Loin de là ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

_Mais bon, un buraliste ? Il allait encore se ridiculiser, il en était sûr et certain. Il n'était toujours pas adepte de ce monde et donc, dialoguer avec des personnes au sujet de différentes choses qu'il ne connaissait pas … Pfff … Il devait éviter de faire que les autres se moquent de lui. Pas qu'il y accordait une importance mais quand même._

_Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans un petit bâtiment où il y avait plusieurs livres tout autour de l'hylien. Tout cela … Ça ressemblait à une bibliothèque royale sauf que le contenu était bien différent, il en était sûr et certain._

« Bonjour ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » _demanda le vendeur alors que Link hochait la tête, ne faisant que désigner du doigt les nombreux magazines._

« Je ne fais que regarder. C'est la première fois … que je vois de telles choses en aussi grande quantité. C'est étonnant et … »

_Il s'arrêta, posant ses yeux sur un magazine. Qu'est-ce que … Comment était-ce possible ? Il le prit subitement, le Motisma ouvrant la bouche sans pour autant parler. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre la parole pour ne pas les effrayer mais comment …_

« Combien est-ce que ce coûte ce livre ? Et qui est cette personne ? »

« Lui ? Vous venez vraiment d'où ? Il s'agit de Desperos, peut-être le plus grande maître de ligue pokémon depuis des décennies voire un bon siècle, la majorité des personnes pensent cela. Malheureusement, il a disparu maintenant depuis pas mal de temps. POUF ! Aucune nouvelle à son sujet ! Mais vous semblez très surpris. »

« Euh … Oui … Combien est-ce que coûte ce livre ? » _répéta Link, sortant déjà des pokédollars, tendant ce qui semblait être le double de la somme avant de partir en courant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur un banc, il regarda le magazine, faisant un petit rictus de dépit avant de marmonner : _« Je n'arrive pas à lire cela. »

« Laisse-moi faire, Link. » _murmura la voix de Midona en lui._

_Elle lui demanda néanmoins de s'éloigner un peu pour qu'elle puisse apparaître. Il se mit à couvert, évitant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Finalement, la diablotine sortit de son corps, prenant le magazine avant de dire :_

« Je peux lire cela … Je me suis occupée après la défaite de Ganondorf. Comme j'ai réussi à donner la parole à cet imbécile, j'ai décidé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les langages extérieurs. Visiblement, cela m'est très utile. »

« Contrairement à moi qui ne suis pas vraiment doué pour cela … »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça. Je pourrai t'apprendre lorsque nous aurons le temps. Tu verras, ce n'est pas plus difficile que cela. Bien entendu, on commencera par les lettres de l'alphabet, ça sera bien plus rapide. »

« Et dire que c'est moi qui lui ait tout appris. » _annonça le Motisma, un grognement sonore se faisant entendre la part de la diablotine. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas du tout que le pokémon s'accapare ce petit moment de fierté qu'elle avait. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de parler encore une fois s'il ne voulait pas avoir de sérieux problèmes._

« Hahaha … Enfin bon … C'est Desperos, Midona. »

« J'ai pu voir cela … Mais cela est aussi un gros problème d'après ce qui est écrit dans ce magazine. C'est bien dit qu'il a disparu depuis des semaines mais comme tu as pu le remarqué, nous sommes tombés sur lui … plusieurs fois. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait rejoint Giratina ? Ce n'est pas normal. Je suis même sûr qu'il ne connaissait pas Ganondorf avant ! Et d'après son visage souriant sur le magazine, il n'a pas l'air d'un mauvais homme non ? »

« Il faut se méfier des apparences. Comme avec Zant. »

« Je sais bien … Mais bon … Ce n'est qu'un humain et pourtant, lorsque je l'ai combattu, il était bien plus fort que la majorité des adversaires auxquels j'ai eu affaire. »

_Link semblait décontenancé par tout cela, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître la puissance de Desperos bien qu'il se disait qu'elle n'était pas naturelle, loin de là. Est-ce que Giratina était derrière tout cela ? En lui donnant quelques pouvoirs en plus ?  
><em>

« De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de nous poser plus de questions. Il faudrait que l'on répare déjà en premier l'épée de légende. Ensuite, nous verrons ce qu'il faut faire, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, ça me semble la meilleure idée, Midona. Désolé du dérangement. La prochaine fois, j'éviterai de t'appeler pour rien. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça nous a permis de confirmer quelque chose. Desperos n'est pas à prendre à la légère, loin de là même. »

_Elle retourna en lui, disparaissant dans son corps. Maintenant, il regarda la garde de l'épée cassée, reprenant la parole après quelques instants :_

« Fay ? Est-ce que tu es prête à me guider maintenant ? »

« Je suis prête mais l'êtes-vous, maître Link ? »

_Il l'était … Il quitta maintenant le village, le regardant brièvement une dernière fois. Quand même … Midona avait eu de la chance de trouver un tel endroit aussi rapidement. Sans elle, il serait mort … vraiment mort. Ah. Il posa une main sur son cœur, soupirant légèrement. _

« Il y a un problème, Link ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu te sens encore mal ? » _demanda aussitôt Midona, inquiète bien qu'elle évitait de laisser transparaître cette émotion._

« Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je te remercie de m'accompagner. Sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu survivre. Enfin, tu vas encore être celle qui veille sur moi et me guide maintenant. Merci pour tout. »

« Ah ! Bon … Enfin, pas de quoi. »

_Un petit ricanement se fit entendre de la part du Motisma, Link tournant son visage vers lui. Il y avait un souci ? Visiblement, le pokémon préféra ne pas continuer à rire. Bon, il était temps de suivre le chemin qu'allait lui indiquer Fay._


	49. Chapitre 49 : En plein désert

**Chapitre 49 : En plein désert**

« Link, tu sembles réfléchir un peu trop longuement. »

« Je pensais à Desperos … Je ne sais pas. Il m'a l'air d'être un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et pourtant, avec ce qui se passe … »

« Il est surement manipulé comme Zant, je t'ai dit. A partir de là, tu ne … »

« Mais comment est-ce possible, Midona ? Il n'y a plus de traces de Ganondorf ! Ca ne devrait pas être possible non ? »

« Et est-ce qu'une femme peut prendre la forme d'une diablotine ? Est-ce qu'un second royaume, issu d'un autre monde, existe ? Link, tu es pourtant loin d'être quelqu'un de stupide ou sceptique, non ? Tu dois te douter que dans ce monde, il existe tellement de choses … »

« Oui mais quand même. D'après ce que tu avais lu, il était plutôt apprécié et agréable. »

« Tu ne dois jamais juger les gens de cette façon, est-ce bien compris, Link ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Je dois me méfier des apparences. Surtout de la tienne, c'est bien ça, Midona ? Si on m'avait dit un jour à quoi tu ressemblais réellement … »

« Hmmm ? Dis-moi en plus, Link. Tu m'intéresses. Qu'as-donc ma véritable apparence ? Je t'écoute … et sois donc bien précis s'il te plaît. »

« Ahem. Rien du tout, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en parler. »

« Oh que si ! Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, Link ! » _cria Midona alors que l'hylien s'était mis à courir à toute allure en direction du chemin qu'avait indiqué Fay._

« Je préfère prendre un peu d'avance et … »

« Link. Idiot. » _déclara calmement la diablotine, apparaissant devant lui. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de s'immobiliser, rigolant comme un enfant._

« J'oubliais sur le coup que tu étais en moi, Midona. Pardon, pardon. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à mon sujet ? Je t'écoute Link. Je sens que la conversation va être très intéressante. »

« Je te disais simplement que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Regarde donc ! Je vois le désert au loin ! Enfin, une zone à moitié désertique. »

« Ne change pas de conversation, Link ! » _cria Midona avant de luit tirer les joues, l'hylien poussant un gémissement de douleur. Elle faisait mal quand elle agissait de la sorte. Aie, aie, aie ! Qu'elle se calme ! Mais en plus, elle lui faisait une petite mine boudeuse. _« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si étonnant avec ma nouvelle apparence ? Je veux savoir. Enfin, avec mon apparence d'origine. Parle, Link ! Et te je promets que je ne te ferai pas trop mal … Enfin, pas trop … Je ne peux rien dire de plus à ce sujet. »

« Euh … Alors, je pense que je vais m'en abstenir. Mais je dirai que ta nouvelle … apparence était étonnante. Enfin, ta véritable apparence. »

« Bon, j'accepte cela alors comme excuse. Car je considère tes paroles comme une excuse. »

_Elle faisait bien .Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en dire plus. C'était dommage mais c'était ainsi et pas autrement malheureusement. Il poussa un léger soupir désemparé car il n'y arrivait pas. Midona était … trop spéciale. Son caractère était si différent de celui d'une princesse, c'est pourquoi il avait du mal à lui parler de sa véritable apparence._

_Néanmoins, maintenant, elle retourna en lui tandis qu'il se demandait ce qui devait se passer. Ah … Vraiment … Tout cela était bien trop compliqué pour lui. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de se remettre en route. Le désert … Il y arriva finalement après une bonne heure de marche. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de tempête de sable._

« Motisma, est-ce que cela te dérange ? »

« Par rapport au fait que je n'aime pas être sur terre ? Ou être recouvert de sable ? Pas vraiment, non. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça, quoi. »

« Tant mieux alors … Car nous allons devoir continuer à explorer. Fay ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu peux encore me guider si tu y arrives ? » _demanda Link._

« Aucun problème à cela, maître Link. Je vous indiquerai le chemin à suivre. »

« Ne te fatigue surtout pas, d'accord ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. Je ne vous donnerai que les informations strictement nécessaires et utiles. Je ne parlerai plus ensuite. »

_Tant mieux si elle comprenait. Il ne savait pas … Il avait besoin de s'occuper de Fay. Il fallait dire qu'avec le problème … de sa propre maladie, il se sentait un peu anxieux pour Fay. Si elle était trop faible, il ne fallait pas l'épuiser plus. C'était donc normal qu'il s'inquiète de la sorte pour elle, non ? Enfin … Il pensait que c'était normal. Mais est-ce que ça l'était vraiment ou pas ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Néanmoins, il devait quand même éviter de trop parler à Fay. Midona était un peu jalouse inutilement bien qu'il n'en connaissait jamais réellement la raison. Il valait mieux ne pas embêter une femme énervée._

_Oui, c'était la première précaution qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'adressait à Midona. Finalement, il posa son premier pied dans le sable, puis le second. Ce n'était pas des dunes mais la zone était à semi-désertique, semi-rocailleuse, Quoi de mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, l'endroit ne semblait pas dangereux, du moins, pas autant que ça, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose._

_Il fallait quand même rester méfiant. C'était donc ici qu'un morceau de l'épée se trouvait ? Etrange, très étrange même. Mais en même temps, ça ne serait pas si étonnant que ça lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien. Il y avait tellement … de choses inconnues dans ce monde. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Enormément même. Mais bon … Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur les objectifs proches : c'est-à-dire récupérer le fragment qui se trouvait dans le désert, voilà tout._

_Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de pokémons, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais il fallait quand même se méfier au cas où et rester sur ses gardes. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on risquait de tomber. Il pouvait y avoir de plus gros … problèmes, oh que oui. Humpf … Est-ce qu'il allait encore devoir explorer un temple ou quelque chose du genre ?_

« Fay, est-ce que tu as un indice supplémentaire ? Si le fragment est dans le sable, enfoncé à plusieurs mètres sous terre ou alors dans un bâtiment ? »

« Je ne peux pas être aussi précise, maître Link. Néanmoins, je peux vous dire que le signal du fragment est tel qu'il semble se situer dans un bâtiment à l'extérieur et non recouvert par le sable. Néanmoins, il est assez faible, signe qu'à l'intérieur même du bâtiment, il doit être bien gardé, voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Merci bien. »

_Donc … Avec ce qu'il venait d'obtenir comme informations, il devait donc trouver un bâtiment situé au-dehors du sable et de la zone rocheuse. Le fragment n'était pas dans la partie ensevelie s'il y en avait une. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, il fallait juste trouver ce bâtiment dans ce désert de roche et de sable._


	50. Chapitre 50 : DLeDL

**Chapitre 50 : Des lézards et des lézardes**

« Midona … Motisma, si vous remarquez des ruines ou autres, précisez-le moi s'il vous plaît. Cela nous fera gagner du temps. »

« Oui, oui … En fait, je vais même faire mieux ! »

_Le Motisma avait déclaré cela avec un peu d'entrain avant de s'envoler vers les cieux. Hum … Bonne idée … S'il avait une vue d'ensemble, ça serait beaucoup plus simple. Néanmoins, il poussa un cri alors qu'une violente bourrasque faite de sable vint le faire redescendre sur la terre ferme. Link lui demanda si tout allait bien, le Motisma répliquant :_

« On va dire que ça pourrait aller mieux hein ? Je ne m'attendais pas à me prendre ça dans la tête. Comment que ça se fait ça ? Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y ait un tel vent ! »

« C'est vrai qu'on ne ressent rien à cette hauteur mais peut-être que dans le ciel, ça a l'air bien différent. Bon … Ca ne fait rien … Jetez-y un œil pour qu'on ait une meilleure vue. »

« Hmm … Je n'avais pas remarqué mais … Link, tu ne serais pas beaucoup plus bavard maintenant ? » _demanda Midona avec lenteur._

« Je ne crois pas. Enfin, je parle à un pokémon qui peut s'exprimer. »

« C'est vrai … mais tu étais bien plus silencieux auparavant. Pas que cela soit déplaisant hein ? Très loin de là même. »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui posait la question ? Il ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir mais comme elle souriait et semblait heureuse, il ne lui demanda pas cela alors. Car cela ne le concernait surement pas. Hmm … BON ! Ce temple, ce donjon, ces ruines, bref ! Ce bâtiment où se trouvait le fragment … Où est-ce qu'il pouvait être localisé ?_

_Il n'y avait aucune trace sur le sol, aucun détail qui lui permettait de le repérer. Oh … Peut-être que si en fin de compte, il y avait quand même des traces de pas. Mais pas de pokémons ! Il les reconnaissait ! Enfin … Ces pas lui disaient quelque chose …_

« Je crois qu'il y a des monstres du royaume d'Hyrule. »

« Ce sont les traces qui te disent cela, Link ? » _questionna Midona en lui, l'hylien hochant la tête positivement avant de reprendre :_

« Il suffit de les suivre … Mais il semblerait qu'ils soient plusieurs. »

« Rien que ça … Tiens donc … Et je suis censée être inquiète, c'est bien ça ? Ne t'en fait donc pas Link, je te protègerai si tu es encore un peu faible. »

« N'exagérons pas. J'ai été malade une unique fois, je ne suis pas si fragile que ça. »

« Hahaha … Peut-être que oui ? » _déclara Midona en rigolant intérieurement, Link faisant une légère moue. Il savait qu'elle se moquait de lui mais quand même, c'était légèrement blessant en un sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir totalement non plus._

_Bien sûr que non. Comment en vouloir à Midona ? Enfin bon … Il se mit en route vers les traces, les suivant peu à peu jusqu'à finir par devoir passer entre plusieurs zones rocheuses. Cela l'emmena jusqu'à un canyon de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Impossible de grimper … Les murs ne permettaient pas une telle escalade._

« HEY ! Link ! Regarde-moi ça ! »

_Le Motisma venait de s'exclamer alors que déjà, Link pouvait apercevoir du lierre … énormément de lierre même … Du lierre qui grimpait sur les murs mais aussi des ruines d'un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un temple. Un temple en piteux état, de nombreuses fissures étant visibles. Mais il semblerait que le lierre le soutienne._

« A tout prix, il faut éviter de trancher dans le lierre sauf si cela s'avère nécessaire. Je ne veux pas que tout s'écroule sur nous, d'accord ? »

« Tu es le seul à posséder une épée. Si tu commets une bêtise, tu peux juste t'en vouloir à toi-même, Link. Je te préviens. » _répondit Midona._

« D'accord, d'accord. Le message est très bien passé, Midona. »

_Il observa brièvement les alentours, restant méfiant avant de s'approcher des ruines. Cela semblait être … assez grand malgré la taille. Et puis, au niveau de la hauteur, il semblait y avoir plusieurs étages._

« Restons sur nos gardes. Si les monstres d'Hyrule sont à l'intérieur, on ne sait pas sur quelle espèce on risque de tomber. Motisma, s'il y a des pokémons, signale-le-moi aussi. Je sortirai alors les miens pour nous défendre. »

« D'accord, d'accord. T'en fais pas, on va pas avoir de problèmes. Qui se risquerait à nous affronter hein ? A part ce Giratina qui doit en avoir marre de se faire battre. »

« Joue la sécurité, tu as compris, Motisma ? Ne force pas Link à se répéter. »

« Gloups ! C'est bon, c'est bon, princesse Midona ! J'ai compris ! »

_Il faisait déjà moins le fier, beaucoup moins. Link haussa les épaules. C'était devenu naturel de voir le Motisma avoir peur de Midona. Vraiment, il se demandait ce que la princesse avait fait au pokémon pour le mettre dans cet état. Pendant ce laps de temps où il avait essayé de la retrouver, il ne savait guère réellement tout ce qui s'était passé._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, Link se mettant aussitôt en position de défense. Il entendait déjà quelques bruits mais il n'était pas sûr. Les murs étaient recouverts de fissures et de lierres … Mais surtout, il devait se frayer un chemin en coupant dans le lierre. Et ça, il préférait observer d'abord si un pan du plafond n'allait pas s'écraser sur lui à chaque pas._

_Hmmm … Ce n'était pas normal. Il manquait quelque chose mais quoi exactement ? Il ne le savait pas pour le moment. Mais il restait sur ses gardes, oui. Des petits sifflements … comme ceux d'un serpent … ou alors d'un lézard. Un lézard ? Ce n'était quand même pas ceux à qui il pensait ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net !_

_Il se dirigea vers l'origine des sifflements, pénétrant dans une pièce qui semblait avoir subi plusieurs tremblements de terre. C'était une façon de parler mais le sol n'était pas stable, les damiers de pierre étant à hauteurs différentes. Mais surtout … Deux être humanoïdes se tournèrent vers lui._

_Humanoïdes mais non-humains. Des queues de lézard, des boucliers, des épées. Ils étaient donc finalement arrivés eux aussi ? Et ils étaient problématiques, très problématiques. Il sortit son épée, la pointant vers les deux créatures._

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites en ce lieu, Lizalfos mais je vais m'occuper de vous le plus rapidement possible ! Midona, Motisma ? Faites attention au cas où à vous. »

« Pas besoin de me le dire. Si je vois que tu as des problèmes, j'interviens ! »

« Pareil pour … Oh d'accord, c'est bon, je t'aiderai comme je peux, Link. » _annonça le Motisma, sentant déjà le regard invisible de Midona sur lui._


	51. Chapitre 51 : Masse informe

**Chapitre 51 : Masse informe**

« Bon … Deux Lizalfos … Je devrai réussir normalement à les battre. »

_A les battre. Oui ! Gardant son bouclier, il se mit en position défensive, comme ses deux adversaires. Le souci des Lizalfos, c'était bel et bien le fait qu'ils étaient plus intelligents que la majorité des créatures monstrueuses peuplant le royaume d'Hyrule. Etonnant ? Pas le moins du monde. Il devait compter sur ses connaissances pour les battre._

« Bon bon bon … Les gros lézards, est-ce qu'ils aiment l'électricité ? »

_Le Motisma envoya tout de suite une décharge électrique, celle-ci se dirigeant vers un Lizalfos qui décida de parer le coup avec son bouclier en bois. Oh … Visiblement, oui … Ils étaient plus intelligents que la moyenne._

« Si tu arrives à leur découper leurs boucliers, je pourrais t'aider mais sinon … »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je vais me débrouiller. Maintenant que je vais parfaitement bien, ça ne devrait plus être trop difficile de réussir à les battre. »

_Il était plus confiant maintenant. Il se sentait mieux. Et puis, en cas de pépins, il pouvait compter sur ses pokémons. Mais pour le moment, qu'ils se reposent, c'était bien mieux. Oui ! Pfiou ! Aller ! Il y était presque ! Maintenant, il devait réagir et rapidement ! Il fit une roulade sur le côté, se retrouvant derrière un Lizalfos._

« LINK ! Attention ! Derrière toi ! »

_La voix de Midona vint le prévenir aussitôt et il fit une roulade sur le côté une nouvelle fois. Juste au bon moment puisque le second Lizalfos avait fait le même mouvement que lui pour se retrouver dans son dos et tenter de le frapper._

« Je ne peux pas … rester comme ça. C'est dommage mais ça va être plus dur que prévu. »

_Il n'avait rien pour les stopper. Du moins, l'un des deux. Après, il pouvait faire facilement un carnage. Oui … Ca serait bien plus simple s'il pouvait en arrêter un. Une petite voix se fit entendre en lui, légèrement moqueuse :_

« Il faut en tuer un ? Aucun souci, Link. »

« Midona ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Je m'en occupe ! » _continua de dire la voix en lui avant qu'une gigantesque main ténébreuse ne sorte de son dos. Les Lizalfos poussèrent des cris surpris et effrayés, la main se refermant en un poing qui vint tout simplement écraser les deux Lizalfos avec une telle aisance que cela en était ridicule. Le sol trembla fortement, le plafond aussi._

« Midona ! Fais attention quand même ! Mais mer… ci. » _termina néanmoins de dire Link alors que Midona rigolait un peu. Aucun problème pour elle. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au plafond mais ce n'était plus bien grave maintenant. Elle était prête à repartir à l'aventure avec lui maintenant. Ils pouvaient avancer._

_Et autant dire qu'il était étonné de la tournure que prenait les évènements car oui … Fay lui signalait que le fragment n'était plus très loin. C'était même différent … Il se rapprochait. D'ailleurs, il arriva dans une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à un dôme … dont le milieur avait une surprise._

« Un coffre ? Mais quand même … »

_Etait-ce l'un des coffres qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner ? Car trop d'équipement lui serait nuisible ? Donc, c'était peut-être l'un des objets qu'il possédait auparavant ? Il ne pouvait en avoir que le cœur net. Les coffres n'étaient pas fermés de toute façon. Et garder les clés n'étaient pas un problème, cela ne prenait pas beaucoup de place._

_Il ouvrit le coffre, Midona et le Motisma poussant des petits rires amusés. Humpf ! Qu'ils se moquent ! Il venait peut-être de récupérer un simple lance-pierres avec ses munitions mais il savait l'utiliser ! Mais le Motisma vint en rajouter, disant :_

« C'est sûr qu'un lance-pierres, ça te sera plus utile qu'une épée brisée. Tu veux blesser qui avec une telle arme ? C'est avec ça que tu as sauvé le monde ? »

« Moquez-vous … Toi et Midona. Midona, surtout. Elle sait ce que je peux faire avec ce lance-pierres. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel objet. » _répondit Link avec dépit. Vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer de lui !_

_Il savait utiliser ce lance-pierres et ils le verraient lors du moment. Enfin, peut-être pas maintenant … car bon, il n'y avait aucune cible. Et maintenant ? Il fallait repartir chercher le fragment dont parlait Fay. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?_

« Maître Link, faites attention, le fragment se rapproche. Il arrive du plafond ! »

_Elle semblait apeurée ou inquiète ? Comment … Du plafond ? Un puissant aboiement se fit entendre, puis un second et encore un autre … Combien d'aboiement ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le plafond se fissura, Link faisant plusieurs sauts en arrière avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui._

« Qu'est-ce que … C'est quoi ça ? »

« Eeeeeeh. C'est horrible. » _répondit Midona en lui alors qu'il pouvait que confirmer. Cette … chose … Elle ressemblait à une masse gélatineuse de couleur noire. Le problème ? C'était sa taille. Elle devait bien faire trois mètres de hauteur pour quatre de largeur._

« Démo ! Démo ! »

_Hein ? Un aboiement ? Enfin, ça ressemblait à un aboiement … mais provenant d'un pokémon ? Et l'aboiement venait de l'intérieur ?! Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire !_

« Maître … Link … Je me sens faible mais … Je dois vous le dire. Le fragment de l'épée se trouve en cette créature. Faites … attention à vous. Elle lui permet de développer ses pouvoirs … et de les accroître. Je suis désolée … Je ne peux pas vous aider plus. Pardonnez-moi, maître Link. Pardonnez-moi … vraiment. »

« DEMO ! DEMOLOSSE ! DEMO ! »

_Mais c'était bien un pokémon à l'intérieur de la créature non ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Mais comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? Cette masse gélatineuse était un ennemi … Un ennemi qui possédait le fragment de l'épée de légende, l'un des fragments._

« Midona, il se peut que cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Motisma, il en est de même pour toi. Par contre, je préfère ne pas utiliser mes pokémons. »

« S'ils se font absorbés comme ce Démolosse, on ne sait pas ce qui risque de leur arriver. »

« Et moi ? On s'en fout que je claque si je me fais avoir ? » _rétorqua le Motisma._

« Oui. » _répondit sèchement Midona avant de reprendre : _« Mais fais attention. »

« J'en étais sûr qu'elle m'aimait ! »

_Un poing d'une taille humaine sortit de Link, frappant le pokémon spectral. S'il avait le temps pour dire des idioties, qu'il se prépare alors à combattre plutôt._


	52. Chapitre 52 : Cerbéros

**Chapitre 52 : Cerbéros**

« … … … Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, loin de là. »

_La masse gélatineuse commença à être prise de soubresauts, comme si quelque chose était en train de se passer avec elle. Déjà avec son épée sortie, il se préparait au combat. A un combat qui ne risquait pas d'être plaisant, loin de là même._

« Fais attention à toi, Link. Je ne pense pas être capable de t'aider si je dois frapper dans de la gelée. Enfin, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le suis Midona, je le suis … Mais ces aboiements … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout mais ils proviennent bien de cette créature. »

_Oui, lui aussi l'avait remarqué et ce n'était pas plaisant, loin de là. Finalement, la masse gélatineuse commença à se modifier peu à peu, une tête en sortant, celle d'un chien noir avec des cornes blanches sur le crâne. Un cri et il reconnut alors le Démolosse. Mais bizarrement, la masse gélatineuse recommençait à se mouvoir._

« Ce n'est pas fini ? Mais … Il n'y a qu'une tête qui sort non ? Et le reste du corps ? »

« Restes méfiant, Link. Restes méfiant. »

_Il ne faisait que ça de toute façon ! Ce n'est pas comme si on lui proposait autre chose. Puis une seconde tête, plus grosse et imposante, à la crinière couleur crème mais à la fourrure orange se fit voir. Celle-ci poussa un cri à son tour :_

« ARCAAAAAAAA ! Arcanin ! Arcanin ! »

_Encore un chien ? Enfin, une espèce de pokémon ressemblant à un chien ? Comment était-ce possible ? Enfin, autant ne plus être étonné ca une troisième tête fit son apparition à son tour, une tête à la fourrure grise et noire. Un troisième cri pour définir sa race :_

« Grahyena ! Grahy ! Grahy ! »

« J'espère qu'il n'y a plus d'autres têtes car là ... »

_Car s'il devait déjà en affronter trois, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal. Enormément de mal même. Mais il n'allait pas perdre plus de temps ! Il allait combattre maintenant. Avec rapidité, il donna un coup d'épée dans le corps gélatineux, celui-ci réceptionnant le coup sans même être blessé. Rien à faire ! Ca ne marchait pas !_

« Humpf … Vraiment … Motisma, il faut viser la tête ! »

« Ouais, ouais, je m'en doutais hein ? » _répliqua le pokémon avant de produire de l'électricité, en projetant sur la tête de l'Arcanin. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, secouant sa tête alors que déjà la tête du Démolosse créait sa propre déflagration, envoyant les flammes en direction du Motisma. Le pokémon vint l'éviter avec agilité, poussant quand même un cri de surprise alors que quelques morceaux du plafond s'écroulaient autour de lui._

_Le plafond … Il y en avait encore un au-dessus de celui duquel le monstre était tombé. Mais bon, pas le moment de réfléchir ! Il poussa un cri, faisant un arc circulaire verticalement alors qu'il vint trancher aisément la tête de Grahyena du monstre gélatineux._

_La tête tomba au sol, Link poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Cela semblait être bien plus simple que prévu. C'était tant mieux … Oh que oui … Mais bon, il ne fut pas plus surpris que ça lorsque la tête vint ramper au sol, de la gelée en sortant pour aller jusqu'à retourner à la masse noire et imposante._

_Mais il vit une chose étrange au même moment. Lorsque la tête vint rejoindre le reste du corps pour reprendre la forme d'un monstre tricéphale, des petites lumières firent leurs apparitions sur le corps de la créature._

« Link ? Est-ce que tu as pu voir la même chose que moi ? »

« C'est le cas. Peut-être que je peux espérer l'avoir de cette manière. »

« Je vais tenter de t'aider de mon mieux mais je ne te promets rien. »

_Qu'importe, tant qu'il avait un peu d'aide de sa part et du Motisma, c'était toujours bon à prendre ! Il regarda le monstre, celui-ci se décidant bien à répliquer. Alors que des flammes sortaient des deux têtes d'Arcanin et Démolosse, la troisième claquait des dents, prête à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait entre ses crocs. D'ailleurs, ce fut le cas d'une pierre, quelques éclats venant blesser Link légèrement au torse._

_Midona avait décidé d'utiliser une autre technique, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Bien qu'elle avait sorti cette main ténébreuse comme auparavant, cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus fermée en un poing mais tendue comme une lame. Une lame qui vint s'abattre sur la créature , traçant une vilaine « plaie » bien qu'elle ne semblait avoir aucun effet._

« UNE SPHERE ! » _cria soudainement Link, apercevant une sphère de couleur blanche à l'endroit exact où Midona avait réussi à créer l'entaille. _

« Essaie de l'atteindre maintenant ! »

_Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La plaie s'était refermée quasiment instantanément. Il n'y avait à peine que quelques secondes … Cela allait être difficile, très difficile. Et maintenant, la masse gélatineuse se déplaça rapidement vers Link, les trois têtes essayant de le mâchouiller. Il fut obligé de parer avec son épée et son bouclier mais la troisième tête vint le mordre violemment à la hanche, l'ensanglantant._

« OH TOI … » _commença à dire Midona, une seconde main sortant du dos de Link. Avec rage, elle poussa un hurlement avant de chercher à écraser les trois têtes. En fait, elle y arriva puisque les trois têtes furent réduites en morceaux, Link faisant une petite moue._

« Euh … C'est un peu horrible quand même, là. »

« Et alors ? Ils te blessent, je réplique. » _déclara calmement Midona. Il devait réellement noter qu'il ne devait jamais la mettre en colère … pour sa propre sécurité._

_Mais voilà, même en écrasant les trois têtes, cela fut sans effet, la masse gélatineuse grandissant même alors que les têtes réapparaissaient, toujours plus violentes, toujours plus fortes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?_

_Il n'en avait aucune idée … sauf peut-être …cela ? Il regarda le plafond, rangeant son épée pour brandir son lance-pierres. Il avait bien senti quelques minuscules morceaux de roche. Le plafond était toujours prêt à s'écrouler. _

_Peut-être qu'il pouvait jouer là-dessus ? Oui ! Il en était certain ! Il cibla ce qui semblait être une faiblesse du plafond, un pieu de pierre venant s'écrouler en plein milieu de la créature gélatineuse, un bruit ressemblant à du verre brisé se faisant entendre._

_En même temps, les trois têtes poussèrent un hurlement strident, se déformant à moitié, ne ressemblant plus à grand-chose avant … de reprendre une forme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant … Car une lumière vient briller dans la créature. La sphère brisée semblait s'être reconstruite ? Il fallait réussir à toute les détruire en même temps ! Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions !_


	53. Chapitre 53 : Fissure et crépuscule

**Chapitre 53 : Fissure et crépuscule**

« Ses faiblesses sont localisées en divers points, maître Link. »

_Fay avait pris finalement la parole. Sauf qu'elle parlait faiblement, très faiblement même. Elle ne devait pas se forcer ! Cela serait trop problématique pour elle. Mais pourtant, Fay continua de prendre la parole, murmurant :_

« Il ne sera pas possible de tous les atteindre en un coup. Néanmoins, il faut environ une bonne minute pour qu'une sphère brisée se reconstruise. »

« Ces sphères proviennent du royaume du crépuscule mais … Comment … Qui a pu les utiliser de cette manière ? Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas logique. »

_Midona semblait toute aussi étonnée que lui mais ce n'était pas pour la même chose. C'était sur la créature en elle-même, ses origines. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de cela ! L'hylien fit quelques pas vers la créature, réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Détruire toutes les sphères en même temps, ça ne serait pas simple du tout. Mais grâce à Fay, il arrivait à deviner où elles sont._

_Mais ce n'était pas suffisant … Trancher dans la gelée, c'était dur, il n'y avait que Midona pour cela. Et plus ils frappaient, plus la créature devenait puissante. Et autant dire que le Motisma n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide. Il se voyait mal appeler ses deux pokémons. Cela serait trop dangereux, il ne voulait pas leur créer des problèmes, oh que non. Loin de là même. Pfiou … C'était compliqué, très compliqué même._

« Link, j'ai une solution mais radicale par contre … »

« Proposes toujours Midona. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix actuellement, tu sais ? »

« Faisons-lui tomber le plafond. Au moins, toutes les sphères seront brisées. »

« Mais et le fragment de l'épée ? S'il est enseveli, nous serons dans de beaux draps ! Et puis, on se mettra où pour se protéger. »

« Laisse-moi me charger de cela, d'accord ? Mais qu'en penses-tu ? Cela vaut mieux qu'un combat des plus inutiles et surtout que nous ne pouvons pas gagner par des méthodes normales. A toi de voir … »

« Tu es sûre que nous serons en sécurité ? Je préfère que tu me le confirmes … »

« Je te le confirme. Je te protègerai de tout mon être. »

« Je n'en demandais … pas autant que ça. »

_Il se sentait un peu gêné par les paroles de Midona mais il lui faisait confiance … Enfin, c'était la meilleure chose à faire surtout. Il évita de nouvelles flammes, se disant qu'heureusement que ce monstre tricéphale ne semblait pas très intelligent et combattif. Oh, il répliquait et il attaquait un peu mais rien de plus. Bref, ce n'était pas si difficile de gagner, loin de là même. Enfin, de gagner ce combat._

_Donc … Il fallait viser le sommet ? Il regarda le plafond, remarquant plusieurs points qui semblait fragiles. Sortant son lance-pierres, il cibla avec son arme, Midona criant :_

« Attention, Link ! Il t'attaque ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il eut à peine le temps de baisser ses yeux qu'il remarqua la masse gélatineuse fonçait vers lui, semblant comprendre ce qu'il tentait de faire. ZUT ! Il n'avait pas le temps de se protéger ! Il allait se faire percuter par…_

« Hors de question qu'il te touche cette fois. »

_Midona était sortie, reprenant sa forme humaine. En même temps, plusieurs pattes étaient sorties de son dos, venant stopper la folle course de la créature. Elle se tourna vers Link, reprenant la parole en serrant les dents :_

« Je vais la projeter en arrière. En même temps, fais tomber ce plafond. »

« Mais et toi, Midona ? Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour te protéger ? »

« NE T'EN FAIT PAS JE TE DIS ! »

_Mais il n'aimait pas quand elle lui criait dessus ! Il avait l'impression d'être en tort ! Et pourtant, il était inquiet pour elle, rien d'autre ! Etait-ce si stupide de penser ça hein ? De penser à elle ? Et à la mettre en sécurité ? Voilà tout !_

_Mais voilà, il allait quand même s'exécuter. Bien qu'inquiet, il ne regarda plus Midona, redirigeant son regard vers le plafond. Alors … Il devait viser là ! Et là ! Et ici aussi ! Plusieurs pierres partirent comme des flèches en direction du plafond, celui-ci tremblant fortement avant de commencer à s'effondrer._

« MIDONA ! Attention ! Ca s'écroule ! Mets-toi à l'abri ! »

« Quant à toi, je te conseille de reculer un peu. » _répliqua la femme à la peau grise avant que toutes ses « pattes » ténébreuses ne viennent donner en même temps un violent coup dans la masse gélatineuse, la poussant en arrière mais elle aussi ? _« Ah … Ca … Ce n'était pas … prévu par contre. »

_Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se mettre à l'abri. AUCUN ! Il ferma les yeux, plaçant son bouclier devant lui bien qu'il sentait déjà que tout était en train de s'écrouler. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un liquide qui tombait sur son visage. Il rouvrit ses yeux, remarquant le visage ensanglanté de Midona qui lui souriait. Dans son dos, de nombreuses mains ténébreuses étaient visibles, soutenant les gravats qui s'étaient écroulés sur eux._

« Mido … Midona … Tu … »

« Tu vois ? Il n'y a aucun problème … Tu n'as pas été touché, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on a la puissance, il ne faut pas hésiter à l'utiliser. Tu le sais parfaitement non ? Enfin … Pas à la manière d'un stupide Ganondorf non plus hein ? Ah … Ah … Bon, je vais utiliser encore un peu de ma force pour pousser tout ça et nous permettre de nous extirper. »

_NON MAIS … Elle en avait déjà trop fait ! Beaucoup trop même ! Pourtant, elle ne l'écouta pas, poussant un puissant râle avant que tous les morceaux de pierre sur son dos ne volent en arrière, permettant à Link et à Midona de voir la lueur du soleil … puisque le plafond s'était vraiment écroulé. Les ruines allaient être encore plus délabrées qu'avant, lierres ou non._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Link, je vais maintenant me reposer si ça ne te dérange pas. »

_HEIN ?! Bien sûr que non ! Il vint épauler Midona, la faisant s'appuyer sur lui avant de la mettre contre un mur. Qu'elle se repose, qu'elle se repose. Il restait accroupi devant elle, inquiet alors qu'elle continuait de sourire faiblement._

« On peut dire ce que l'on veut … princesse ou non … Mais déployer autant de force est vraiment épuisant. Link, vas chercher ce foutu morceau. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser avec le visage en sang ! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave ça. » _dit-elle, passant faiblement une main sur son visage avant de s'essuyer le sang bien qu'il en restait quelques traces._

_Bon … D'accord … Il allait vérifier que tout était bien terminé. Et où était donc ce Motisma ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il ne le voyait plus du tout. Il ne fallait pas … s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? La créature avait eu son compte ?_


	54. Chapitre 54 : Un maître libre

**Chapitre 54 : Un maître libre**

« Motisma ? Motisma ? Où est-ce que tu es ? MOTISMA ? »

_Il criait le nom du pokémon, enfin, sa race, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son nom exact. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle à son sujet. Rien du tout. Et c'était ça qui était problématique et dérangeant. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ?_

« Fay ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu trouves le fragment ? »

« Le fragment est en train de se déplacer, maître Link. »

« De se déplacer ? Mais ça veut dire que … Qu'elle n'est pas morte ?! »

_Sortant aussitôt son épée, il observa les gravats. Le fragment était encore ici puisque Fay venait de le confirmer. Mais un fragment qui se déplace ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle ! Visiblement, cela n'avait pas suffi à la créature gélatineuse ! Il fallait en faire plus hein ? Encore bien plus ! Pour qu'elle comprenne sa douleur !_

« Les mouvements font que le fragment se rapproche de plus en plus … Attention. »

_Attention ? C'est bien beau de dire cela mais ce n'est pas suffisant, loin de là même. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Fay de le mettre en garde. Il observa brièvement Midona, espérant qu'elle était en sécurité alors que lui-même regardait s'il y avait du mouvement. Ce fut le cas sur sa droite, des gravats bougeant légèrement._

« Midona ! Reste en retrait ! Prépare-toi à fuir s'il le faut ! »

« Hors de question ! Même si je ne suis pas en état de marcher … »

_Elle refusait tout simplement de l'abandonner. Néanmoins, les deux personnes ouvrirent en grand leurs yeux de surprise lorsqu'elles virent … le Motisma qui s'extirpait des gravats sans réel problème. Devant l'air étonné de Link, il vint dire :_

« Ben quoi ? Je suis un spectre non ? Vous l'oubliez ? Je peux facilement passer à travers des débris ou des murs sans aucun problème. Et d'ailleurs, je suis venu chercher ce que tu voulais Link. J'ai eu du mal mais c'est bientôt sorti. »

« Bientôt sorti ? Tu parles du fragment ? Est-ce que tu l'as ? »

« Non, non … Mais je sais où il est. Suis-moi, ça sera plus simple. » _répondit le pokémon spectre et électrique alors qu'il forçait Link à monter quelques débris._

« C'est donc par-là ? Et il faut que je creuse alors ? »

« Pas tant que ça … Fais gaffe à ta blessure quand même. »

_Sa blessure ? Ah oui. Celle à la hanche. Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Nénanmoins, il prit quelques débris, les retirant sous les conseils du pokémon. Celui-ci plongeait dans les gravats, les traversant tout en continuant de parler à Link. Grâce à ses facultés, tout était plus simple._

_Finalement, il ne fallut qu'à peine deux minutes pour réussir à extirper un morceau de métal bien différent des autres. Tellement différent que celui-ci produisit une forte lumière qui aveugla à moitié Link et le Pokémon, la voix de Fay se faisant entendre :_

« Maître Link … Il s'agit bien d'une partie … de mon corps. »

« Tant mieux mais … Aie … Mes yeux. »

« Pardonnez-moi, je fusionne ce morceau avec la garde et cela sera bon. »

_Ah ? Fusionner ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire … Une nouvelle lumière puis plus rien. Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il remarqua l'épée de légende … Même si elle n'était pas complète, la garde et le morceau de lame avaient fusionné ensemble. Par contre, l'épée montrait quelques fissures. Bizarre … Il ne se rappelait pas de ces dernières._

« Maitre Link, je vais maintenant un peu mieux. Bien que je sois encore fatiguée, je serai maintenant capable de m'exprimer avec vous quand vous le désirez. »

« Tant que tu te sens bien, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Merci pour tout, maître Link. »

_Hahaha. Qu'elle arrête un peu, il allait être gêné par une simple épée. Néanmoins, il était content de savoir que Fay allait mieux. Il revint vers Midona, celle-ci ayant mauvaise mine, le visage un peu boudeur. Quelque chose lui déplaisait mais quoi ?_

« Midona ? Est-ce que tu es capable de marcher ? Si tu veux, tu peux retourner dans mon corps pour te reposer. Enfin … Sous ta forme de diablotine. »

« Et si tu me portais plutôt ? Le temps que l'on sorte d'ici et que je puisse récupérer ? »

« Euh … Si tu veux. » _bredouilla l'hylien, un peu étonné de la demande de Midona._ « Tu reprends ta forme de diablotine ? Cela serait beaucoup plus simple. »

« Je ne peux pas. Il va falloir me porter normalement. Ou alors, ça te dérange ? »

_Le ton ne laissait pas vraiment place à une réponse. Bien qu'un peu gêné, il vint s'accroupir, soulevant Midona. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou, ne le regardant pas bien qu'elle gardait les sourcils froncés._

« Bon et bien … Je vais nous emmener en sécurité alors. Du moins, hors de ces ruines. Ensuite, nous irons nous reposer, Midona. »

« Oui, oui … Fais donc, fais donc, Link. »

_Elle n'en avait visiblement strictement rien à faire des propos de l'hylien. Sans même continuer de le regarder, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par lui. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, qu'importe ce qui se passait, il ne devait pas oublier une chose … Ah … Mais ce n'était pas à elle de le lui rappeler, loin de là même._

« Link, ne t'en fait pas dorénavant … Nous sommes ensembles. »

« Mais visiblement, j'ai échoué à te protéger. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ta princesse, je te rappelle … Je suis différente. Je suis capable de te protéger aussi, je te le rappelle. »

_Elle disait cela avec douceur, contrastant avec le visage colérique d'il y avait quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, elle murmura qu'elle voulait descendre pour ne pas fatiguer plus longtemps les mains de l'hylien. Néanmoins, elle lui demanda de la porter sur son dos, chose qu'il fit._

« Fais attention par contre où tu mets tes mains, vilain polisson. »

_Il vint rougir violemment, contrairement à d'habitude. Où est-ce que … Enfin ! Il ne pouvait pas la porter de différentes façons hein ? Qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Enfin, ils avaient fini par quitter ces ruines et ils avaient récupéré un fragment. C'était donc une bonne avancée._

« Mon maître recherche la liberté … Une liberté maintenant possible. »

_La voix était douce, très douce mais elle sonnait faux. Une voix masculine, douce et charmeuse. Une voix qui incitait à la confiance et qui, pourtant, semblait rechercher la mort plus qu'autre chose, la mort d'autrui._


	55. Chapitre 55 : Sentiments perturbés

**Chapitre 55 : Sentiments perturbés**

« Voilà … Je pense que pour aujourd'hui, nous en avons assez fait. Par contre, je suis désolé Midona, mais comme je te l'avais dit … Je ne fais que dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Aucun problème, je te l'ai déjà dit aussi, non ? »

_C'est vrai. Il releva légèrement sa tunique, gémissant rien qu'en voyant la vilaine plaie à sa hanche. Où étaient-donc les potions quand on en avait besoin hein ? C'était vraiment triste de penser de la sorte … mais il était plus inquiet pour Midona._

« Hum ? Que regardes-tu, Link ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te soigne ? Je dois bien avoir quelques facultés de ce genre mais le souci, c'est que je ne les utilise jamais. Enfin, on préfère plutôt utiliser une énergie ténébreuse que se soigner … Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour moi. Tu veux donc que je te soigne ? »

« Non, non … C'est bon. Il faudrait d'abord que tu te soignes, toi. »

_Il cherchait une excuse ou du moins, quelques mots mais rien n'arriva à ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire dans une pareille situation. Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête bien qu'il ne répondait à rien du tout. Rien de rien même._

« Quand même … Link, ça se voit que nous sommes rouillés. Auparavant, nous n'aurions pas été autant blessés, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je pense surtout que la méthode utilisée pour battre cette … enfin ce monstre, on a été un peu radicaux sur le coup. D'habitude, on ne fait pas tout s'effondrer sur nous. Mais ton dos ? Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop mal. Tu pourrais peut-être me faire un massage non ? »

« Je ne crois pas être qualifié pour cela, j'en suis vraiment désolé. »

_Elle eut un petit rire, faisant un geste négatif de la main pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. C'était l'intention qui comptait, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle était sûre et certaine qu'il ferait très attention. Elle s'était mise sur le ventre, incitant Link à venir mais il n'en fit rien._

« Pardon mais vraiment … Je ne crois pas que je peux y arriver, Midona. »

« Ah … Le grand et valeureux Link qui a réussi à terrasser Ganondorf n'arrive guère à rassembler son courage pour masser le dos d'une princesse ? »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit dans les fonctions d'un héros, pardon. »

« Décompresse donc un peu, Link. Tu donnes l'impression que je vais te manger tout cru. » _répliqua Midona, semblant s'amuser des réactions de l'hylien._

« Par contre, Midona, je voulais te dire, je n'ai qu'une seule couverture … donc tu la prendras pour toi. J'espère que cela te conviendra. Enfin, que ça ne te dérange pas. Midona ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris comme ça ? »

« Rien nous empêche de dormir côte à côte, comme auparavant, non ? »

_Ils n'avaient pas déjà eu une conversation de la sorte auparavant ? Il n'en était plus aussi sûr mais enfin bon … Il … Enfin, il ne répondit pas, signalant qu'il allait préparer un peu à manger pour ce soir. Elle le laissa faire, toujours amusée par la réaction gênée de Link. Elle adorait voir ce genre de réaction chez lui, c'était ce qui lui plaisait vraiment le plus. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le reste._

_Après le repas, il fut décidé qu'il était déjà l'heure de se coucher. La couverture sur elle, Midona dormait sur le côté, n'ayant pas repris sa forme de diablotine. Bien entendu, elle pouvait toujours le faire … mais elle n'avait pas voulu dans les ruines. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se faisait autant de soucis à cause de cette … épée._

« Après tout, ça ne reste que l'esprit d'un morceau de métal. »

_Mais voilà, elle s'imaginait mille choses les plus sinistres. Pfff … Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter de la sorte ? Elle agissait comme une enfant. Comme une idiote. Enfin bon … Elle regarda Link qui avait déjà les yeux fermés, adossé à un arbre._

« On ne devrait quand même pas laisser dormir un héros de la sorte. »

_Il dormait déjà, elle le savait. Vu la bataille et ses blessures, il devait être exténué, elle le savait parfaitement. Avec lenteur, elle se leva, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de mettre la couverture sur eux deux._

« Ca serait plus simple hein ? Si j'avais juste ma forme de diablotine, tu ne te ferais pas autant de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Mais en un sens, cela voulait dire que sa forme réelle ne laissait pas Link de marbre. Elle devait alors se sentir flattée, donc, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment … Elle était plutôt … soucieuse et inquiète. Enfin, elle n'avait pas des réactions « saines »._

« Peut-être qu'avec le sommeil, ça passerait mieux. »

_Adossée à l'arbre elle aussi, elle ferma les yeux. Sous la couverture, elle vint quand même prendre la main de Link pour la serrer dans la sienne. Sous la couverture, personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait._

_Quelques instants plus tard, l'épée fissurée et incomplète commença à trembler. Une petite aura se forma autour d'elle, une faible voix murmurant :_

« Mes données concernant mon maître Link de cette génération semblent erronées. Du moins, incomplètes. Les rapports de sa liaison à l'incarnation de la déesse Hylia sont … inexistants ? Les données parlant de sa relation avec la princesse du crépuscule sont nombreuses. »

_Très nombreuses, beaucoup trop pour que cela soit sans incidence. Néanmoins, cela pour le moment nécessitait plus de patience. Elle ne pouvait pas donner un avis propre à la question bien que plusieurs points convergeaient vers une seule et même idée._

« Les rapports reliant maître Link à la dénommée Midona sont complexes et difficiles à appréhender. Si on considère que je suis dans l'impossibilité d'en parler à voix haute, cela nécessite des recherches bien plus approfondies avant de pouvoir déposer un bilan à ce sujet, si bien entendu, mon maître accepte de l'entendre. »

_Mais pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter car sa forme était incomplète, comme l'épée de légende. Peut-être donc plus tard … si on lui laissait la possibilité de s'exprimer. L'aura autour de l'épée vint s'arrêter, la nuit se déroulant paisiblement sur les deux personnes, le Motisma s'étant endormi ailleurs pour ne pas déranger la princesse du crépuscule, il ne voulait pas d'ennui._


	56. Chapitre 56 : Pensée envers la princesse

**Cinquième partie : Une relation difficile à construire**

**Chapitre 56 : Pensée envers la princesse**

« Maître Link, voulez-vous vous rendre tout de suite à une autre partie de l'épée ? »

« Je pense plutôt que l'on va d'abord se reposer, Fay. Mais je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. Par contre, tu ne peux toujours pas te présenter, c'est cela ? »

« Je ne peux pas, j'en suis désolée. Je suis trop affaiblie pour me présenter. Néanmoins, je peux continuer à converser avec vous si cela est nécessaire. »

« Pas forcément nécessaire mais utile. Comment est-ce que tu es devenue l'esprit de l'épée ? Enfin, tu es dedans depuis quand ? Tu m'appelles mon maître mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es mise qu'à parler maintenant ? J'aimerai bien le savoir. »

« J'étais censée ne jamais me réveiller après que le sceau fut … »

« Vous avez fini de converser un peu tous les deux ? Quand même, j'aimerai… »

_Elle ne vint rien dire du tout. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais elle était plus qu'irritée par les propos de Link et ceux de Fay. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de parler tous les deux ? Elle avait repris sa forme de diablotine, rentrée en Link._

« Tu aimerais quoi, Midona ? Tu peux me le dire hein ? Si tu veux converser avec nous deux, il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Tu comprends vraiment rien, Link. De toute façon, puisqu'elle est de si bon conseil, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te parler en fait. Je vous laisse tous les deux, vous avez des choses à vous dire visiblement. Plusieurs siècles de séparation, ça doit être dur. »

« Pourquoi je ressens de l'ironie de ta part, Midona ? » _demanda Link._

« Ah bon ? De l'ironie ? Moi, j'entends plus de la ja… »

_ARGL ! Le Motisma préféra se taire aussitôt, ressentant de la haine en sa direction. Il fallait dire qu'à côté, il avait tout fait pour l'énerver. Il s'éloigna en poussant un petit cri de surprise, s'enfuyant au loin._

« … … … Vraiment, je ne comprendrai jamais réellement ce Motisma. Fay, tu en penses quoi de lui ? C'est un étrange pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est vrai que c'est le cas. Néanmoins, d'après la fin de sa phrase, je pense qu'il voulait dire que mademoiselle Midona exprimait non pas de l'ironie à votre égard, maître Link mais… »

_La voix de Fay s'arrêta aussitôt, l'aura noire autour de l'Hylien se faisant ressentir. Même si elle était dans l'épée, elle pouvait la sentir … Ce n'était pas une bonne aura … Très loin même. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit :_

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit important. Je vais vous laisser maître Link. »

_Comme elle le désirait. Sauf que Midona ne voulait pas lui faire la conversation aussi. C'était triste à dire mais bon … Il allait peut-être plutôt voir comment allait ses pokémons. Il vint sortir les deux pokéballs, laissant sortir les pokémons._

_Il remarqua que la Rhinocorne et l'Insecateur allaient parfaitement bien. Tant mieux. Il devait aussi penser à les nourrir. Des fois, on oubliait réellement qu'ils existaient. Est-ce que les pokémons pouvaient sortir de leur plein gré ?_

« Ils le peuvent … si cela est nécessaire. »

_Midona venait de lui adresser la parole mais aussitôt, elle replongea dans le silence. Ah … Vraiment … Des fois, elle faisait sa tête de mule, ça l'attristait. Mais bon, elle était ainsi et il ne pouvait pas la changer. Les heures s'écoulèrent et il fut alors temps d'aller se coucher. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques temps tandis qu'il avait fermé les yeux, adossé à un arbre. Midona était en lui donc pas d'inquiétude pour le froid._

« Zelda ... Princesse Zelda ! »

_Il cria subitement en se réveillant, regardant autour de lui. Il … Où est-ce qu'il était ? Ah oui … Il dormait … Enfin, dans la forêt. Il dormait mais il ne ressentait plus Midona en lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait crié le nom de la princesse ?_

_Pourquoi ? Il se releva, prenant l'épée à moitié détruite alors qu'il se demandait où se trouvait Midona. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se comporter de la sorte ! Ils ne devaient pas se séparer._

« MIDONA ! Où est-ce que tu es ? »

_Mais aucune réponse de la part de la femme à la peau grise. Il commença à marcher à travers les bois. La lune ici, était plutôt belle. D'ailleurs, il remarquait qu'il pouvait mieux la voir et que ses rayons éclairaient une clairière._

_Marchant vers celle-ci, il remarqua que Midona se trouvait en son milieu, sous sa forme naturelle, pas diablotine. Elle regardait le ciel, semblant lunatique, rien que cela. Est-ce qu'il devait la laisser seule ? Il ne le savait pas réellement._

« Je sais que tu es là, Link. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir … puisque tu pensais à ta princesse. »

« Penser à ma princesse ? Ne parle pas de la sorte. Ce n'est pas le cas. La princesse Zelda est la princesse du peuple d'Hyrule, pas la mienne spécifiquement. »

« Pour crier son nom en pleine nuit … Je sais ce que cela veut dire, Link. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour te déranger à ce sujet. »

_Mais elle se trompait lourdement ! Lui et la princesse Zelda n'avaient pas ce genre de relations. Ils étaient tout simplement des …_

« Lors de votre précédente incarnation, maître Link, vous étiez très proche de la représentante de la déesse Hylia qui doit être la princesse dont vous parlez. »

« AH ! Tu vois, Link ?! On ne change pas des choses aussi vieilles que ça ! »

« Ca, c'était avant … Bien avant … Et même si je suis la réincarnation du maître de Fay, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois suivre le même chemin ! »

_Le même chemin ? L'esprit dans l'épée commença à réfléchir. Normalement, la désolation qui planait sur Hyrule et ses alentours n'était pas normale. Malgré que l'incarnation de la haine de l'Avatar du Néant revenait sans cesse, maître Link devait normalement réussir à le combattre à chaque fois, sans aucun problème même. Peut-être qu'elle devait essayer de se remémorer les maintes fois où elle avait servi les différentes incarnations de son maître Link ? Peut-être …_

_Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle soit reforgée et retrouve sa puissance d'antan, avant qu'elle ne soit brisée. L'obscurité baignant dans ce monde était toujours présente, elle le sentait bien … Mais est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que la pire des choses se produise … Et si tel était le cas, il fallait alors se préparer au drame. Mais en même temps, elle reconnaissait ouvertement que son maître actuel, de cette génération, semblait plus proche de cette femme … qui était une princesse elle aussi ? C'était vraiment étrange. Elle avait peut-être perdu un peu la mémoire ? Car il l'avait utilisée pourtant pour combattre l'incarnation de la haine de l'Avatar du Néant une première fois. Il fallait qu'elle soit réparée._


	57. Chapitre 57 : En route vers la royauté

**Chapitre 57 : En route vers la royauté**

« Fay … Est-ce que cela te dérange si nous dérivons de la voie originale ? »

« Aucun problème, maître Link. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous désirez. Mais où comptez-vous vous rendre si cela n'est pas indiscret ? »

« J'aimerai retrouver la trace de la princesse Zelda. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider mais elle doit surement se trouver quelque part. Il faut obtenir des informations à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi ne le pourrai-je pas ? Auparavant, j'étais capable de repérer la princesse Zelda. Je ne pense pas que dans les fondations même de son existence, elle soit très différente. C'est pourquoi je ne devrai avoir aucun mal à la retrouver. »

« C'est bien vrai ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Merci bien, Fay. Tu es vraiment très utile. »

« Et blablabla. » _marmonna Midona en lui alors qu'il était toujours aussi étonné par les paroles de la femme en lui. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? C'était triste en un sens. Vraiment très triste même. Mais il ne disait plus rien du tout._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retrouver les moments d'avant ? Est-ce qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance ? Peut-être que toutes ces semaines de séparation avaient fini par les briser tous les deux ? C'était peut-être cela ? La voix en lui marmonna :_

« Pas vraiment … C'est pas du tout ça, arrête de te tracasse l'esprit pour des bêtises de la sorte, d'accord ? Je tiens à te prévenir. »

« Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu répliques aussi sèchement depuis que j'ai retrouvé l'épée de légende ? Tu n'apprécies pas Fay ? »

« C'est pas vraiment ça … Cherche pas à comprendre, Link. Tu es bien trop … simplet de ce côté … Ca ne te concerne pas, tu n'es pas assez … mature. »

« Ce sont des paroles qui font très mal, tu le sais, ça ? »

« Et alors ? Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort, non ? »

_Il ne pouvait pas répliquer à cela … Enfin bon … Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il voulait entendre. Il n'aimait pas quand Midona faisait sa tête de mule, voilà tout. C'était aussi simple que ça. C'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Il poussa un profond soupir désemparé avant de se remettre en route._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il demanda à Fay si elle pouvait maintenant se préparer à le guider ou non. L'esprit dans l'épée signala que oui, émettant une légère aura autour d'elle bien qu'elle était assez faible._

« Maître Link, essayez de fixer un point à l'horizon tout en tendant la lame vers celui-ci. Normalement, vous serez alors capable de ressentir le chemin à suivre. »

_Ressentir le chemin à suivre ? Cela avait l'air assez compliqué à mettre en place mais il ne pouvait qu'écouter l'épée de toute façon. Il fit ce qu'elle demanda, se concentrant vers l'horizon. Aussitôt, un petit sifflement arriva à ses oreilles._

« AH ! Qu'est-ce que … »

« Ne perdez pas votre concentration, maître Link. S'il vous plaît … »

_D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais c'était surprenant. Il refit ce qu'elle demandait, le sifflement devenant plus ou moins fort suivant quand il tournait sur lui-même. Quand le sifflement fut assez aigu, il arrêta, désignant le chemin devant lui._

« Il semblerait que la princesse Zelda soit vers cette direction. »

« Youpi. Vivement qu'on la retrouve. »

_Encore un peu de mauvaise foi de la part de Midona. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec elle mais ça n'avait pas l'air de vraiment aller depuis … Il voulait une véritable discussion avec elle quand il le pourrait. Il se remit en marche, évitant de discuter avec elle ou Fay. S'il se taisait, comme d'habitude, peut-être que cela permettrait alors de calmer tout le monde._

_Non … Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là même. Mais pourtant, ils allaient devoir faire avec car il ne comptait pas lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un seul morceau de la situation. C'était étrange et il pensait que dans sa tête, tout cela ne voulait rien dire mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pas du tout. Il prendrait sur lui-même, comme d'habitude._

_Ah … Les minutes s'écoulèrent les unes après les autres tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la situation, marchant de plus en plus vite. Des fois, il s'arrêtait, recommençant à utiliser la méthode donnée par Fay. Cela marchait dans la majorité des cas, ce qui était une excellente chose. Parfois, il revenait en arrière, parfois non._

« Maître Link ? Mademoiselle Midona ? Puis-je vous poser une question à tous les deux ? »

« Euh … Oui, bien entendu. Enfin pour moi … Midona, je ne sais pas ? »

« Ca insinue quoi ? Que je ne veux pas l'aider ? Qu'elle pose sa question plutôt que de tourner en rond. » _murmura la diablotine en Link, la voix se faisant entendre à partir de l'épée._

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler un peu plus de ce monde ? »

« Euh … Je ne suis pas le mieux pour te conseiller à ce niveau. »

« Pose plutôt tes questions, je vais voir si je peux y répondre. » _déclara Midona alors que l'épée et elles commençaient déjà à se parler._

_Ah bien sûr … Dès que ça ne le concernait pas, Midona n'avait aucun problème à parler avec Fay. Néanmoins, le plus étrange restait quand même le fait de ne pas ouvrir la bouche mais d'entendre quand même deux voix autour de lui. Si quelqu'un était à ses côtés, il pourrait croire qu'il est fou, rien que ça. Mais bon … Il valait mieux que les deux personnes discutent entre elles plutôt que Midona ne fasse la tête avec Fay._

_Et puis, le Motisma aussi restait complètement muet, devenu transparent ou presque depuis que Midona était là. C'était aussi simple que ça … Mais bon, ce n'était pas déplaisant bien qu'il espérait que Motisma lui ferait un peu la conversation._

_Finalement, une nouvelle journée s'écoula et il avait l'impression d'avoir fait tellement de kilomètres qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il devait penser à siffler pour qu'Epona puisse l'entendre. D'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être inviter Midona à monter dessus la prochaine fois ? Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée._

_Installé contre un arbre, il fermait les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait parcouru aujourd'hui. Grâce à Fay, il s'était rapproché grandement de la princesse Zelda. Il espérait juste que la méthode de l'esprit dans l'épée était bonne … C'était vraiment important car sinon, il avait fait tout cela pour rien._

« Bonne nuit, Midona. Tu me fais toujours la tête ? »

« … … … Ca dépend. Fay semble réellement en savoir bien plus sur ce monde qu'autre chose. Je pense qu'elle veut connaître le maximum de données pour t'aider. »

_Ah ? Euh … C'était donc plutôt une bonne chose. Enfin, pour un temps assez bref, Midona avait fait la paix avec Fay. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Est-ce que la princesse Zelda allait bien ? Il l'espérait. Normalement, cela devrait prendre moins de temps avant qu'il ne la retrouve … tant qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes._


	58. Chapitre 58 : Dans un petit village

**Chapitre 58 : Dans un petit village**

« Nous avons encore marché pendant toute la journée. Fay, est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Je te le demande sérieusement, je suis un peu inquiet à ce sujet. »

« J'en suis sûre et certaine, maître Link, vous n'avez pas à craindre mes pouvoirs. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de crainte mais plutôt le fait que j'ai l'impression que ça ne marche pas. Est-ce que tu as d'autres capacités du genre ? Pour repérer autre chose ? »

« Dès l'instant où j'en aurai appris bien au sujet de ces … pokémons, je pourrai alors vous aider à en trouver, si c'est cela que vous désirez. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de cela … mais qu'importe, pourquoi pas ? Midona, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où nous nous dirigeons ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu voudrais que je le sache, Link ? »

« Je voulais juste faire un peu de conversation, je dois te l'avouer. » _murmura l'Hylien avec lenteur, un peu honteux. Midona ne parlait quand même que très peu … En fait, c'était pareil avec Fay. S'il ne prenait pas la parole, Midona et Fay ne parlaient pas. Le Motisma non plus n'était plus très loquace depuis l'arrivée de Midona. Ce qu'il trouvait auparavant drôle était maintenant désolant. Midona n'allait pas le tuer non plus !_

« Je vais m'envoler dans les cieux pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. » _déclara finalement le Motisma avant de s'exécuter._

_Dis donc … Il était pressé ou quoi ? Link le regarda partir, restant immobile. Peut-être qu'il allait trouver un village ou alors une maisonnette. Il l'avouait : Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, c'était problématique._

« Peut-être que ta chère princesse Zelda est en danger, Link. C'est une habitude normalement. Enfin, ça se passe toujours comme ça dans les histoires. »

« Même si c'est le cas, je viendrai la délivrer. »

« Ah … Vraiment … » _marmonna Midona sans même continuer de parler._

_Ca ne concernait pas l'hylien mais elle aimerait bien aussi des fois avoir le potentiel d'une princesse en danger … Dommage pour elle qu'elle ait des pouvoirs bien trop forts pour cela. Elle n'avait pas cette carrure. Enfin bon … Il valait mieux qu'elle ne pense pas à ça, ce n'était pas son genre de toute façon._

« Midona ? Tu voulais dire quoi ? Ne sois pas méchante envers la princesse Zelda. »

« Sinon quoi ? Je ne suis pas méchante mais je parie que malgré toutes vos réincarnations, toi et Zelda, vous avez toujours été proches, très proches même. Ce n'est pas ce que Fay avait dit ? Je suis sûre aussi que tu vas toujours la sauver. »

« Je tiens à confirmer ses propos. »

_Il sentit comme un grand vide à l'intérieur de son corps, comme si Midona s'était recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réponse peut-être ? Non … C'était surement cela. Mais bon … Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il lui avait pourtant déjà dit qu'il n'était pas ses incarnations précédentes.  
><em>

« Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi se prendre la tête à ce sujet, Midona, promis. »

« Promis, promis. C'est vite dit … de cette façon. Ca ne change rien à ce qui se passe actuellement et ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'ai trouvé un village ! J'ai trouvé un village ! » _cria une voix dans le ciel, le Motisma revenant aussitôt, légèrement épuisé. Il semblait avoir parcouru une grande distance en peu de temps._ « J'ai trouvé un village … et je crois que cela risque de faire plaisir à Link. »

_Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La princesse Zelda se trouvait là-bas ?! Peut-être que oui ! C'était peut-être exactement cela ! Il demanda au Motisma de le guider alors qu'il s'était mis à courir à toute allure derrière lui._

« Et le voilà tout excité … et après, il n'y a rien du tout. Je n'aime pas les combats perdus d'avance. » _souffla une voix en lui._

_Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir, continuant, continuant, continuant. Même s'il était essoufflé, s'il pouvait revoir la princesse Zelda et être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité, il le ferait ! Il arriva aux abords d'un petit village avec ses bâtiments à moitié modernes en briques._

_Il s'approcha des bâtiments mais ce ne fut pas la princesse Zelda qu'il remarqua … mais plusieurs villageiois hyliens ? Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? L'un d'entre eux se tourna vers lui, souriant subitement avant de courir en sa direction._

« LINK ?! C'est bien toi ? LINK ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! »

_Même s'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, lui aussi était heureux … de voir un hylien. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là. Enfin, déjà revoir l'un d'entre eux, c'était une excellente chose._

« Mais comment est-ce … Enfin … J'ai vu le royaume d'Hyrule et … »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux pas te répondre mais quelqu'un peut le faire bien mieux que moi ! Si tu veux bien me suivre, je pense que tu auras l'autorisation d'aller voir cette personne. Et puis, de toute façon … »

_De toute façon quoi ? Il ressentit maintenant un petit agacement de la part de Midona bien que cela était assez léger. Quelque chose l'irritait mais quoi ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à cela, loin de là même._

_Finalement, il arriva jusqu'à une petite maisonnée éloignée des autres mais avec deux gardes hyliens qui la surveillaient. D'ailleurs, il y avait un mélange de citoyens « normaux » et d'hyliens … Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que les deux gardes le remarquent, étonnés. L'un d'entre eux s'écria :_

« Qu'est-ce que … Link ? Attendez un peu, je vais préve… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase car déjà le second soldat était rentré dans la maisonnée, criant :_

« Princesse Zelda ! Princesse Zelda ! Link est venu ! Il est venu ici ! »

« Faites-le donc rentrer … »

_Il avait reconnu parfaitement sa voix. Le premier garde le laissa rentrer dans la maisonnette, le second lui indiquant la porte par laquelle il devait passer. Il toqua plusieurs fois avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce éclairée par les rayons de soleil. Il hoqueta de surprise mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui sortit de son corps mais celle de Midona._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Zelda ?! »

_La princesse était assise sur une chaise roulante, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Autour de son front, des bandages étaient présents, légèrement ensanglantés tandis qu'un plaid se retrouvait sur ses jambes, les recouvrant pour les protéger du froid._


	59. Chapitre 59 : Bien plus fort

**Chapitre 59 : Bien plus fort**

« Princesse Zelda … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Aussitôt, l'Hylien s'était mis aux côtés de la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds, posant un genou au sol alors qu'il était en face d'elle. Le visage inquiet qu'il portait contrastait avec celui souriant et chaleureux de la princesse._

« Ce n'est pas très grave … Je ne suis pas paralysée si c'est cela qui t'inquiète Link … Du moins, pas définitivement. »

_Mais mais mais ! Ca n'expliquait rien du tout ! Rien de rien ! Il voulait une réponse de la part de la princesse Zelda, pas un sourire ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Il était maintenant terriblement anxieux ! Il devait se calmer mais c'était difficile ! Comment ne pas réagir quand la princesse Zelda, celle du royaume d'Hyrule était dans cet état ! Avec lenteur, il sentit une main qui se posait sur ses cheveux non-cachés par son bonnet vert._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, Link. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je pense que je pourrai me remettre à marcher d'ici quelques mois. Bien entendu, il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer à nouveau mais qu'importe. »

« Non ! C'est important, princesse Zelda ! Expliquez-moi ce que tout cela veut dire. »

« Les pokémons … Ah … Un pokémon du nom de Giratina a réussi à fractionner le royaume d'Hyrule en plusieurs parties. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs et ceux de nombreux Hyliens pour sécuriser un maximum de personnes. Nous ne sommes qu'une partie des Hyliens mais je pense que la grande majorité est éparpillée un peu partout dans ce monde. »

« Vous … êtes exténuée ? Vous êtes fatiguée ? Vous … allez bien ? »

« Je vais très bien, je vais très bien. Si tu veux, tu pourrais me transporter hors de la chambre ? Que j'aille prendre un peu l'air ? »

_Ou… Oui ! Bien entendu ! Il se remit debout, gémissant un peu à cause d'une petite crampe avant de se placer derrière la princesse Zelda. Il commença à la pousser hors de la chambre puis du la maisonnée, signalant que la princesse et lui allaient se promener._

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que cela se produirait, j'y aurai difficilement cru. Le héros légendaire qui pousse doucement le fauteuil roulant de la princesse d'Hyrule. Ne trouves-tu pas cela drôle, Link ? »

« Si … Si … Princesse Zelda. C'est assez comique en un sens. Très comique même. »

« As-tu revue… Oh … Que suis-je bête. Midona ? Vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … C'est le cas. » _marmonna une voix assez antipathique en Link, Zelda gardant son sourire avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Pourquoi ne pas sortir pour profiter du Soleil ? Normalement, tu devrais être capable de supporter la lumière maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne préfère pas … Et je ne suis pas très motivée, princesse Zelda. »

« Comme tu le désires, c'est bien dommage car il fait très bon dehors. »

« Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas motivée … Ne me forcez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

_Même si le ton était irrité, la diablotine restait quand même soucieuse. La princesse Zelda lui avait quand même sauvé la vie après cette attaque …par rapport au flash de lumière qu'elle avait subi il y a maintenant plusieurs mois. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer._

« Link … Est-ce que je peux te parler de ce qui se passe mais avant … L'épée ? »

_Elle venait finalement de remarquer au sujet de l'arme brisée. Link parut déconfit, bredouillant quelques mots avant de sortir l'arme, la présentant à la princesse._

« Elle est cassée mais je suis en chemin pour la réparer. Ah ! D'ailleurs, princesse Zelda, je tenais à vous dire que… cette arme est habitée par un esprit nommé Fay. »

« Un esprit ? Que me racontes-tu donc là ? » _dit la princesse, haussant un sourcil, plutôt étonnée par les propos de Link avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre de la part de l'épée._

« Dame Zelda … Non … Princesse Zelda à cette époque, cela faisait fort longtemps. Je vous observe depuis tellement de générations sans pouvoir pour autant vous parler. Maintenant que c'est fait, je tiens à vous le signaler. »

« Oh … Bonjour … mademoiselle Fay, c'est bien cela ? Ainsi, vous êtes donc l'esprit de cette épée ? J'avoue que je suis étonnée. Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de cela malgré mon érudition par rapport à l'histoire du royaume d'Hyrule. »

« Les lignes sont écrites de la main des hommes et des hyliens. Souvent, la vérité peut être façonnée d'une telle façon qu'il en manque des brides. »

_Voilà maintenant que Fay allait converser avec la princesse Zelda. Il avait l'impression que malgré la froideur apparente et l'absence de sentiments dans la voix de Fay, celle-ci avait un grand besoin de converser. Si d'après ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'avait jamais pu parler pendant des siècles voire des millénaires, c'était compréhensible._

_Ah … Il regarda le ciel pendant que l'esprit et la princesse conversaient toutes les deux. Elles avaient des choses à se dire visiblement. Il poussa un petit soupir amusé, une petite voix résonnant dans ses oreilles, lui seul capable de l'entendre :_

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas discuter avec ta chère princesse ? »

« Midona, s'il te plaît, arrête, cela devient un peu irritant à force. »

« Tu étais à ses pieds quand tu as vu son état … et je dois m'imaginer des choses ? Link ? »

« Tu t'imagines justement beaucoup trop de choses, Midona, c'est là le problème. » _termina de dire Link avant de fermer les yeux. Voilà, c'était fait. Midona se faisait des histoires._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent les unes après les autres alors que Link était en train de réfléchir. Enfin, il était soulagé de savoir que la princesse allait bien, c'était une très bonne nouvelle même. Mais … Ce Giratina, ce pokémon … Il devait mettre un terme à ses actes._

« Link ? Est-ce que nous pouvons dialoguer ? Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Bien entendu ! De quoi est-ce que la princesse voulait discuter ? Il ne le savait pas mais lorsqu'elle lui posa des questions sur ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il termina, la princesse sembla songeuse, murmurant :_

« Plus les jours passent, plus je ressens une présence bien plus maléfique encore que Ganondorf … Je me demande si cela est à cause de Giratina mais … Attention à toi, Link. Il semblerait que tout cela soit encore bien plus grand qu'on ne le croit. »

« Quelqu'un ou quelque chose de plus fort que Ganondorf ? »

« Souvent, la puissance demandée pour libérer une entité maléfique est très importante, bien plus qu'on ne le croit. Pendant un bref moment, il peut même dépasser la force de l'entité libérée. C'est souvent ainsi. »

_Ce qu'elle voulait dire … C'est que même pour délivrer Ganondorf, il fallait espérer quelque chose de bien plus puissant même pendant un instant très court ? Il fallait arrêter Giratina et Desperos avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_


	60. Chapitre 60 : Entre femmes

**Chapitre 60 : Entre femmes**

« … … … Il faut que je trouve le moyen de mettre la main sur Giratina et Desperos, princesse Zelda. A partir de là, je pourrai alors chercher à les arrêter. »

« C'est une bonne chose, Link. Néanmoins, ne te force pas plus que nécessaire, d'accord ? »

« C'est à moi de vous dire cela, princesse Zelda. Vous êtes exténuée. Fay ? Est-ce que je peux lui dire au sujet de nos réincarnations ? »

« Si vous le désirez, maître Link. Mais je ne pense pas que mademoiselle Midona sera heureuse d'apprendre cela. C'est donc à vous de voir. »

« Maintenant que j'en ai parlé, il est trop tard pour faire un pas en arrière. Princesse Zelda, vous êtes la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia. »

« Moi ? La réincarnation de la déesse Hylia ? Dans les livres, je suis au courant de cette divinité … Mais aussi de ce qui s'est passé avant que nous vivions sur terre mais quand même … Une telle chose ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas signaler ? »

« Comme je l'ai signalé, les écrits sont souvent incomplets car la mémoire des hommes et des hyliens est loin d'être parfaite. »

_Elle marquait un point. Fay avait fait une bonne remarque. Mais bon … Une telle chose. C'était surement pour cela que depuis des millénaires, il n'existait qu'une seule ligne royale et aucune autre. Cela se trouvait dans le sang … surement._

« Néanmoins, bien que je sache cela, est-ce surement cette raison première pour laquelle Ganondorf voulait me posséder ? A cause de mes pouvoirs et de ma lignée ? »

« Vos précédentes incarnations ont souvent eut affaire à Ganondorf, princesse Zelda. Il y a donc une très forte probabilité que cela soit le cas. »

Hmm … C'était donc ainsi ? Mais quelque chose clochait aussi … maintenant ? Et ce quelque chose … C'était bien la diablotine en Link. La princesse tourna son visage vers l'Hylien, lui demandant dans un sourire :

« Link ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener à l'intérieur ? J'aimerai ensuite que tu me laisses seule avec Midona. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Midona ? »

« Comme tu le désires … Zelda. » _murmura la voix en Link alors que l'Hylien obéissait, poussant le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à ramener la princesse dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Midona sortait sous sa forme de diablotine, faisant un geste de la main pour dire à Link de partir. Le Motisma voulut rester mais Midona émit un grognement :_

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'en vais, moi aussi. Dommage, ça aurait pu être intéressant. »

« Ça le sera … mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant. Disparais maintenant. »

« Ah ! Je vous obéis, princesse Midona ! » _déclara le pokémon avant de disparaître à travers un mur, Midona reprenant aussitôt d'une voix irritée :_

« Et ne t'avise pas de passer ta tête entre un mur sinon … »

_Elle attendit quelques secondes, aucune réponse ne se faisant entendre. Après, elle tourna son visage vers la princesse Zelda, attendant que celle-ci prenne la parole. Néanmoins, rien n'arriva, Zelda ne faisant que fixer la diablotine en souriant. Finalement, celle-ci poussa un profond soupir, son corps se modifiant pour prendre son apparence véritable._

« Voilà, satisfaite, Zelda ? »

« Bien entendu, Midona. Pourquoi te cacher maintenant sous cette forme de diablotine ? »

« Car il fait des choses qui m'irritent mais si tu veux me parler seule à seule, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ou te perturbe non ? C'est quoi ? »

« Oh … C'est une simple … supposition de ma part. Mais si tu veux bien t'installer car cela risque d'être assez long à entendre. »

_S'installer ? Humpf. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, fixant la princesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important ? Hein ? Elle avait bien envie de le savoir. Mais il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aussi avait son mot à dire. Elle aussi avait besoin de savoir._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Link s'étant assis dans l'herbe, sortant ses deux pokémons les laisser se distraire un peu en attendant. Pendant ce temps, Midona ne faisait qu'hocher plusieurs fois la tête en direction de Zelda, paraissant étonnée._

« Mais comment … Enfin… Je veux bien croire mais de mon côté ? »

« Il y a quand même de fortes chances que ce soit le cas, il ne faut pas se tromper. Malgré ce que tu penses, tu es une personne aussi importante que moi. »

« Je ne suis pas contre les compliments mais pas quand il s'agit d'une telle chose. C'est réellement exagéré de ta part, Zelda. »

« Pour ma part, je ne le pense pas. C'est bien trop … »

« Tu es la plus puissante représente d'une race isolée depuis des siècles … voire même bien plus. Tu es la princesse de ce royaume bien que cela ne soit pas héréditaire. Il ne faut pas que tu te dévalorises, Midona. »

« Bien entendu, c'est facile à dire quand on est la princesse d'un royaume prospère où tout le monde est heureux et ne risque rien. C'est facile quand … le héros vient de son royaume mais pas de celui du crépuscule. »

« Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ? Car je pense que le problème est plus profond ou personnel que ce tu veux montrer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te le dirai. »

_Mais elle allait quand même le faire. Elle avait quand même besoin de confirmer quelque chose. Pfiou … A nouveau, le temps s'écoula tandis que Midona semblait soucieuse et inquiète, mais aussi légèrement tiraillée par autre chose. Autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à tout le monde._

« C'est donc ça qui te trouble autant ? Tu sais … J'ai toujours eu cette impression que nous étions destinés … mais encore aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'est le cas. D'après les livres, le héros légendaire sauva plusieurs fois la princesse Zelda, celle des précédentes générations. »

« Ca revient à ce que je disais … Tu peux toujours vouloir me rassurer mais … »

« Les précédentes générations ne parlaient pas d'un royaume du crépuscule ni même d'une personne aux pouvoirs tellement important, à l'égal de celle de la princesse d'Hyrule, princesse qui est la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia. »

« Le héros termine souvent avec la princesse de toute façon. Qu'importe l'endroit dont est issu le conte, c'est toujours ainsi et pas autrement. » _souffla Midona._

« Si je suis la princesse de la lumière, tu es celle de l'obscurité. Et tu es autant une princesse que moi, même si ce n'est qu'un titre honorifique. »

_Elle savait parfaitement ce que la princesse Zelda voulait la réconforter. Elle y était même arrivée. Et puis, elle avait eu une certaine confirmation … Enfin … Maintenant, c'était à elle de faire de son mieux de son côté. La conversation s'était terminée._


	61. Chapitre 61 : Un grand idiot

**Chapitre 61 : Un grand idiot**

« Princesse Zelda, nous allons devoir repartir. Faites très attention à vous, d'accord ? »

« Bien entendu, ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet, loin de là. » _déclara l'Hylienne aux cheveux blonds, faisant un grand sourire à Link mais aussi à Midona. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs sa forme réelle au grand étonnement de Link. D'ailleurs, il s'approcha de la princesse, chuchotant d'une voix un peu inquiète :_

« Comment avez-vous fait cela, princesse ? Elle n'a plus voulu reprendre sa forme réelle depuis déjà quelques jours. Cela est surprenant. »

« Le cœur des femmes est insondable, Link. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre en ce qui concerne ce qui t'entoure … et ce qui ne se rapporte pas au combat. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette remarque … princesse Zelda mais merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Soignez-vous bien. »

« Je le ferais, Link. Elle t'attend. Vas donc réparer Fay. »

_Il n'allait pas s'en priver bien entendu ! Mais bon … Ce n'était pas encore le moment de penser à cela. Il quitta la chambre puis la maisonnée, faisant promettre aux gardes qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible pour prendre des nouvelles de la princesse Zelda. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé mais aussi avec ce que Fay lui avait appris, il reconnaissait parfaitement qu'il était encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant._

_La princesse Zelda n'était pas forcément dans un très bon état physique. Et donc, la savoir blessée ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Et à côté ? Midona semblait aller parfaitement bien. Elle avait même un léger sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, les gardes avaient été étonnés lorsqu'elle sortit de la maisonnée avec Link. Ils ne savaient pas d'où elle venait._

« Midona ? De quoi est-ce que vous avez discuté avec la princesse Zelda ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret d'en parler bien entendu. »

« Ca l'est, désolée pour toi, Link. » _répondit-elle en rigolant doucement._

« Oh … D'accord, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. »

« Et oui … Un secret entre femmes, j'en suis désolée. » _continua de dire Midona en rigolant légèrement. Il aimait bien quand elle rigolait, en fait, il aimait particulièrement cela. Enfin, surtout lorsqu'elle avait cette forme humaine, c'était plus tendre et accrocheur. Le rire sous sa forme diablotine avait quelque chose d'assez machiavélique. _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça, Link ? »

_Elle s'était approchée de lui, se penchant un peu en avant pour avoir son visage en face du sien. Elle était tellement grande … par rapport à lui. Elle devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui et c'était toujours assez gênant en un sens._

« Non … Non … Enfin … Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Enfin, je crois cela, je ne peux pas te le dire réellement, j'en suis réellement désolé. Enfin … Ca m'étonne que tu aies pris cette apparence. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de bien, Midona ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? Tu insinuerais que normalement, quand je prends cette forme-là, c'est étonnant ? »

« N… Non ! Bien entendu que non ! Je ne penserai pas à une telle chose, loin de là ! »

« Tu ne le penses pas ? De qui est-ce que tu te moques ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore comme faute ? Il ne comprenait pas, pas du tout même. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal non ? Est-ce qu'il avait insulté la femme à la peau grise ? Il ne savait pas mais ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'elle reprenait aussitôt sa forme de diablotine, s'enfonçant à nouveau en lui avant de murmurer d'une voix triste :_

« Tu es juste un idiot, Link. Un parfait idiot qui ne comprend rien. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Ne pas comprendre quoi ? Mais mais mais ! Le Motisma eut un grand éclat de rire, comme s'il se retenait depuis plusieurs jours alors qu'il continuait de rigoler, sans chercher à s'arrêter. Il explosait même de rire, comme si cela était tellement amusant et divertissant pour lui. Et malgré que Midona lui disait d'arrêter ça._

« Mais quand même ! Princesse Midona ! Il n'arrête pas de se planter ! Il ne comprend vraiment rien à rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui dites pas clairement ? »

« Si tu t'avises de continuer à parler de la sorte, je vais réellement te briser. »

_Il ne dirait plus rien. Il allait attendre que Link dorme … comme Midona. Ensuite, il allait continuer à se moquer de lui. Comment est-ce qu'un hylien comme lui ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation ? Les petits gestes de la part de la princesse du crépuscule ? Encore que malgré sa figure élancée et son charisme apparent, Midona était assez … introvertie. Malgré ses cris et son habitude à s'énerver rapidement …  
><em>

« Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ?! »

« Bien entendu, princesse Midona ! Je ne dirai rien tant que vous serez là ! Rien du tout ! »

« Et s'il s'avère que j'apprends que tu lui as dit quelque chose quand je ne suis pas là … Tu risques de souffrir … Les créatures comme toi, je peux facilement les briser. »

« Gloups ! Tu vois, Link ? Ce que je risque de subir par ta faute ? »

« Je m'en lave les mains, Motisma. Je ne suis pas responsable de tes paroles. Je tiens à te le signaler au cas où. » _répondit Link en faisant la gestuelle avec ses deux mains._

_Tsss ! Il avait bon dos ! Maintenant que la princesse Midona s'énervait sur lui, elle n'était donc plus focalisée sur Link. Il allait voir ! Il allait se retrouver piégé sans même comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver ! Il allait le payer ! Mais bon … Il allait comploter une douce vengeance dans son dos … Il allait bien trouver quelque chose pour que la princesse du crépuscule s'énerve contre lui. Il y avait bien quelque chose du genre à faire non ?_

« Je trouverai ton point faible, Link ! »

« Hmmm ? Mon point faible ? Si tu penses à voix haute, fais attention à ce que tu dis, ça risque d'être problématique … tu le sais, Motisma ? »

« Hein quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Si tu le fais souffrir, je risque de m'énerver… »

_Quoi ?! Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait ? ET ZUT ! Son piège tombait à l'eau ! Mais pour le moment … Il allait se faire ignorer pendant quelques temps … et après, il allait tout simplement le … piéger. Oui, héhéhé !_

_Mais pour le moment, il allait se faire oublier ! Il s'éloigna de Link, le laissant seul avec Midona en lui. Il allait prendre un peu d'avance et rester en retrait, ça serait parfait ! De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui non ? Pour le moment._


	62. Chapitre 62 : Vers le prochain morceau

**Chapitre 62 : Vers le prochain morceau**

« Midona … S'il te plaît. Parle-moi. Tu as faim ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim et je ne me sens pas motivée à te parler. Ne m'embête plus, compris ? »

_Mais mais … Pfff … Toute la journée s'était passée comme ça. Il n'avait même pas pu s'excuser. Midona était une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait. C'était vraiment problématique et dérangeant quand même._

« Midona … S'il te plaît. Si tu ne veux plus me parler, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes en moi ? Tu pourrais retourner au royaume du crépuscule. Comme ça, je ne t'embêterai plus du tout non ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est une meilleure idée plutôt que de rester avec moi ? »

« … … … Tu voudrais donc que je parte ? C'est bien ça ? »

_Hein ? Mais non ! Pas du tout même ! C'était tout le contraire ! Il n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à la rechercher pour qu'elle reparte ! C'était juste qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir continuer l'aventure avec lui, voilà tout. Ça le désolait …_

_Finalement, il ne vint plus rien dire, ne répondant pas à Midona. C'était mieux … Il avait juste dit ça mais dans le fond, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait dire avec Midona. C'était aussi simple que ça. Alors … Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne parle plus du tout … comme auparavant … Comme avant sa rencontre avec elle. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire au final et rien d'autre. Ca serait bien mieux._

« Désolé Midona, je ne te dérangerai plus. »

_Voilà. De toute façon, si elle était en lui, elle devait ressentir un peu ce qu'il éprouvait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, elle devinerait parfaitement ce que tout cela voulait dire. Le silence plana pendant à nouveau plusieurs minutes, le Motisma continuant de prendre de l'avance sur lui jusqu'à ce que finalement la voix de Midona se fasse entendre faiblement en Link._

« Tu sais … Link … J'ai l'impression que tu oublies des fois qui je suis. »

« Tu es la princesse Midona du royaume du crépuscule. Tu vois ? Je ne l'oublie pas du tout, contrairement à ce que tu crois. C'est même très loin de là. »

« Non … Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, Link. Vraiment … Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant de ce côté. Link, je suis une femme. »

« Bien entendu. Et je suis un homme. Je pense saisir la différence entre les deux. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, je te le promets. »

« Et c'est bien là le souci, Link. Tu ne comprends pas le problème, pas du tout même. »

_Mais où est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Elle était beaucoup trop évasive. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas plus correctement ? Pourquoi ? Ca serait tellement plus simple. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cacher la vérité, loin de là même. Ce n'était pas normal du tout, pas du tout._

« Peut-être qu'un moment, il faudra avoir une véritable discussion à cœur ouvert ? »

« Maître Link … Je tenais à vous signaler que je ressens maintenant la présence d'un morceau de l'épée vers cette direction. »

_Il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Midona mais ce qu'il fit le fait glapir de surprise. Ca ? Cette montagne ? Elle n'était pas très grande mais très loin … Et elle ressemblait à moitié à un volcan. Au loin, on pouvait voir quelques lignes de lave mais ce n'était pas plus que ça un volcan … Enfin, il n'y avait pas de cratère au sommet._

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas utilisé ta méthode. »

« Vous pouvez le faire … mais comme je me sens un peu mieux, je suis capable de le faire seule … mais rien de bien précis tant que vous n'appliquez pas ma méthode. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Midona, nous parlerons plus tard si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas réellement … Pas réellement non … » _souffla la diablotine en lui alors qu'il sentait pourtant que c'était le cas._

_Mais elle devait aussi comprendre que cette situation était presque insoutenable pour lui ! Il e en avait assez de tourner en rond sans rien faire ou dire ! Mais surtout de se tromper dans son comportement par rapport à elle. C'était aussi simple que ça … Même si c'était aussi très stupide. Midona … était importante, tout autant que la princesse Zelda._

_Alors … Il fallait faire quoi ? Ah oui … Partir en direction de la montagne … enfin du volcan. Il était maintenant un peu perturbé à cause de tout ça. Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Il s'en voulait de gâcher sa relation avec Midona. Enfin … Ils avaient été assez proches non ? Comme deux très bons amis. Et puis, même avec la princesse Zelda, il n'avait pas une telle relation. Midona, il pourrait être adossé à elle qu'il se sentirait en sécurité._

_C'était aussi simple que cela … C'était comme ça … Enfin, il voulait espérer une telle chose mais il n'était pas sûr que ça soit véridique ou fondé. Il commença à accélérer le mouvement, marchant en pas rapides avant de se mettre à courir. Il fallait qu'il coure ! Il en avait assez de ne rien faire ! Enfin, de se compliquer la vie !_

« Link ? Tu es plutôt troublé. C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Pas plus que ça … Midona. Mais il est vrai que depuis … ces problèmes, j'ai du mal à rester concentré, si je peux me permettre. M'enfin, ne parle plus … Je vais continuer à courir de plus en plus vite, je ne voudrai pas perdre mon souffle. »

« Ne fais pas d'idioties. Je surveille quand même ton état. »

_Il le savait parfaitement mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il se posait quelques questions quand même, il devait l'avouer. C'était pourquoi il préférait se méfier un peu au cas où … pour ne pas créer plus de problèmes qu'au départ. En fait, maintenant, il recherchait chaque mot avant d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était mieux … ainsi. Comme ça, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire et ainsi éviter de mettre Midona plus dans l'embarras._

_Midona … Ah … Rien qu'en y repensant, cela l'attristait légèrement, il devait l'avouer. Il était un peu triste … Il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements quand elle était en colère. Mais bon, peut-être qu'il devait plutôt s'adapter à nouveau à elle ? Après tout ce temps, il était normal de ne pas retrouver un lien aussi fort que celui d'auparavant ?_

_C'était surement ça. Peut-être qu'il … Hey ! Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas faire ça la prochaine fois ? C'était une bonne proposition ! Dès qu'il avait terminé de récupérer le morceau de l'épée, il le ferait ! Maintenant, il fallait juste que Midona accepte et cela, c'était bien plus difficile que prévu._

_Galvanisé par ses dernières pensées, il se remit en route avec une plus grande motivation qu'auparavant. Il savait que récupérer le morceau de l'épée n'allait pas être simple, loin de là, comme pour le précédent. Il devait s'attendre à combattre une créature ou alors des pokémons … Mais il était paré !_


	63. Chapitre 63 : Attendu

**Chapitre 63 : Attendu**

« Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi difficile. »

« Link, fais attention au filet de lave … Même si tu as les bottes … Cela risque de te faire terriblement souffrir. Je ne pourrai pas te sauver trop souvent. »

_Il le savait parfaitement, elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler non plus. Enfin … C'était juste que gravir cette montagne était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. C'est vrai quoi … Il remarquait les minuscules lignes orangées de lave autour de lui ainsi que différents pokémons … comme des Racailloux, des pokémons avec juste une tête et deux bras. Enfin bon … Il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps ici malheureusement._

« Peut-être que j'aurai dû … »

_Ah non, il ne devait pas en parler maintenant. Il voulait faire la surprise à Midona. Autant attendre avant d'en parler. Et puis, il ne devait pas trop se plaindre, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il escaladait non plus._

« Ah … Ah … Pfiou … C'est compliqué. »

_Certaines pentes étaient quand même bien trop raides pour lui. Mais bon ! Il se rapprochait inexorablement du sommet ! Ce n'était pas comme les ruines auparavant, c'était bien moins compliqué. Les pokémons n'étaient pas agressifs et le Motisma lui servait d'éclaireur. C'était parfait pour explorer ! La voix de Fay se fit entendre :_

« Nous nous rapprochons, maître Link. Je ressens la présence du morceau. Il est de plus en plus près. Nous devrions à cette allure, y arriver dans cinq à dix minutes. »

« Cinq à dix minutes ? Motisma, prend un peu d'avance s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, oui. Je le fais, je le fais … » _marmonna le pokémon. C'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour le piéger de toute façon alors bon, il allait donc s'exécuter. Il verrait plus tard._

« Midona ? De ton côté, tu me dis s'il y a un problème ? »

« A part qu'il fait terriblement chaud et que je transpire comme toi … que ma robe me moule un peu trop, ça peut aller. »

« Oh … Lorsque cela sera terminé, on trouvera un endroit où se laver et s'essuyer, d'accord ? Ca sera une bonne idée non ? »

« C'est une proposition, Link ? Nous baigner à deux ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca peut nous faire que du bien, je pense … Enfin, j'imagine. »

« … … … Visiblement, tu ne comprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? J'abandonne l'idée de t'instruire à ce sujet. Je crois que c'est fini. » _souffla Midona avant de ne plus rien dire. Des fois, il était tellement obtus que c'en était désarmant. Il avait du mal à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être le héros ? C'était juste …_

« Désespérant. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Il avait cru entendre une parole désobligeante de la part de Midona. Mais bon, il avait sûrement rêvé. Et où est-ce que le Motisma se trouvait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne revenait pas ?_

_Il n'eut guère plus de temps à attendre pour trouver la réponse. Il était là … Le Motisma était au sol, évanoui tandis que Link était arrivé au sommet. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas le seul puisqu'un homme l'attendait, assis sur un rocher._

« J'aurai pu le tuer mais je n'en voyais pas le besoin … Loin de là … Link. »

_L'homme aux cheveux bleus se tenait en face de lui alors que Link s'approchait aussitôt du Motisma, cherchant à le réveiller. Les yeux de la créature spectrale s'ouvrirent faiblement, laissant paraître son état assez déplorable._

« Pa… Pardon … J'ai pas pu prévenir … Il m'est tombé dessus. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Normalement, j'ai de quoi m'occuper de toi. »

_L'Hylien ouvrit son sac, sortant de quoi soigner le pokémon alors que Desperos se mettait debout. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait lui laisser le temps de faire cela ? Il voulut faire un pas vers Link mais aussitôt, un poing sortit du dos de Link, venant s'abattre sur le sol à quelques centimètres de Link._

« Tu comptais faire quoi ? Desperos ? Attends donc qu'il ait terminé … Ensuite, je ne me priverai pas de m'occuper de ton cas. »

« Pour une princesse, tu es vraiment casse-bonbons, est-ce que tu le sais ? Tu n'as pas l'allure de l'une d'entre elles, Midona. Tu es vraiment exaspérante ? »

« Il est vrai que ma tenue ne fait pas forcément très royale mais j'apprécie cela. Du moins, elle n'est pas désagréable à porter. »

_Mais ce n'était pas le lieu et le moment de parler de ça. Maintenant que Desperos avait préféré éviter de s'approcher de Link, l'Hylien avait terminé de soigner le Motisma, celui-ci se remettant à léviter au-dessus du sol._

« Tu es en état de combattre ? Je te pose la question car si ce n'est pas le cas, recule. »

« Ohla, ohla … Même si je ne suis pas en parfaite forme, je pense quand même pouvoir me débrouiller pas mal. Mon endurance n'a rien à voir avec ma puissance ! »

« D'accord … Alors … »

_Alors, il allait sortir ses pokémons. Prenant ses deux pokéballs, il les envoya au sol, l'Insecateur comme la Rhinocorne faisant leurs apparitions. Voilà ! Maintenant, il suffisait juste d'attendre ce que Desperos allait faire. Il avait surement une mauvaise idée en tête, pour ne pas changer … mais il était prêt. L'épée en main, le bouclier dans l'autre, il était de toute façon en bien meilleure forme qu'auparavant._

« C'est bien cela que tu cherches, n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'homme avait planté sa lance dans le sol, sortant un morceau de métal de sa poche tout en souriant. L'épée ! C'était … ce qu'il manquait à Fay ! Cet … homme avait tout fait pour passer avant eux et récupérer le morceau !_

« Je ne pense pas que te le demander poliment sera accepté. »

_Desperos eut un petit rire avant de présenter les trois pokéballs au sol. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elles étaient là ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué leurs présences avant maintenant ! L'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Nostenfer. La seconde ne tarda pas à faire de même, laissant apparaître un énorme Mammochon puis finalement, ce fut la troisième, terminant par un Bétochef. Les trois pokémons … semblaient terriblement puissants. Déjà que rien qu'avec le Nostenfer, ils avaient eu du mal._


	64. Chapitre 64 : Tenir tête au chef

**Chapitre 64 : Tenir tête au chef**

« Hum … Euh … Bon … Motisma, tu vas t'occuper du Nostenfer. Barnos, tu devrais réussir à éviter les coups du gros mammouth. Quant à toi, Galzy, tu devrais tenir tête à la petite créature avec ses poutres de béton. »

_Comme cela, ça faisait du un contre un pour chaque pokémon. Et bien entendu, il gardait le meilleur pour la fin. Lui-même contre Desperos. Celui-ci reprit sa lance en main, gardant son sourire avant de murmurer :_

« Ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois … Cette fois-ci, je suis prêt … Je suis préparé à contrer les pouvoirs de la princesse du crépuscule. »

« La dernière fois, je me sentais mal … Mais aujourd'hui, ça sera complètement différent. Tu vas pouvoir m'affronter en pleine possession de mes moyens. Tu ne risques pas d'être déçu du voyage, je peux te le promettre ! »

« Des paroles ! Que de belles paroles ! »

_Mais ce n'était pas avec elles qu'il pouvait combattre ! Il allait le lui montrer ! L'homme aux cheveux bleus fonça vers Link, pointant sa lance en avant. Le bouclier de l'hylien vient parer le coup, repoussant l'arme tout en donnant un coup avec sa lame. Mais Desperos fit de même avec le manche de sa lance, parant le coup avant de chercher à frapper non pas avec la pointe de sa lance mais le métal qui composait la base de l'arme._

« Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me tenir tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'un frêle hylien comme toi pense pouvoir faire contre moi ? Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir. »

_Il ne comptait pas s'enfuir de toute façon. Loin de là. Un poing gigantesque sortit du dos de Link, venant frapper la lance de Desperos comme pour la briser mais rien de cela n'arriva. En fait, ce fut tout le contraire. Le poing fut comme absorbé par l'arme de Desperos, celle-ci s'auréolant d'une aura noire._

« Qu'est-ce que … Mes pouvoirs ? »

« Midona ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » _demanda Link, étonné, se mettant sur mes gardes._

« Fais attention ! Il risque de renvoyer mes attaques vers toi ! »

« L'obscurité, les ténèbres, c'est un peu la même chose non ? Dans l'idée même … Ca ressemble peu à peu à la même chose, vous ne croyez pas ? Mais bon … Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps à ce sujet. Disparais. »

_Il leva sa lance en direction des airs, un arc ténébreux décollant dans les cieux avant de retomber subitement sur Link, celui-ci ayant mis son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête. Autour de lui, le sol se fissura, l'hylien se retrouvant à genoux._

« Hmm … Quand même, ce bouclier est vraiment plus résistant que prévu. Je pensais qu'il allait se briser et te tuer en même temps. La princesse du crépuscule ne veut pas me redonner un peu de ses pouvoirs ? Cela serait pour un bon acte : ta mort. Un petit effort, allons. »

_Cela ne valait pas le coup de lui répondre. Comment est-ce que la situation allait ? AH ! Ses pokémons étaient en train de peiner comme il le pensait ! L'Insecateur évitait difficilement les charges du Mammochon tandis que le Motisma se faisait à peine disparaître pour éviter les attaques du Nostenfer. Seule la Rhinocorne n'avait pas peur des coups, fonçant sur le Betochef qui n'hésitait pas à la frapper avec ses pylônes. _

_Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse encore plus souffrir sa pokémon ! Mais celle-ci continuait de tenir bon bien qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Malgré sa résistance hors du commun, elle … AAAAH ! Il roula sur le côté, évitant la lance qui se planta dans le sol. Zut ! Il devait se concentrer sur son propre combat !_

« Chama ? »

_Une petite ombre se déplaçait non-loin de la zone de combat. N'ayant aucun problème à glisser et à nager le long des petites failles de lave, la créature se déplaçait de telle sorte qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement du combat, étant un peu soucieuse de ce qui s'y passait._

« NON ! Arrêtez ça ! ARRÊTEZ CA ! »

_Il remarquait que malgré son allure, la Rhinocorne était dans un triste état. Elle était la seule à riposter face au Bêtochef mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Loin de là même ! A cette allure, tout cela risquait de très …_

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … C'était quoi ça ? La Rhinocorne commençait à briller ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Anxieux et apeuré, l'hylien semblait complètement désemparé au contraire de Desperos qui pesta :_

« Au pire moment, visiblement ! ELIMINE-LA MAINTENANT ! »

_L'arme du Bétochef arriva droit en plein sur la Rhinocorne qui s'illuminait mais une patte de celle-ci vint la stopper avec facilité. Une patte ? Mais … Comment ? Normalement, elle était à quatre … pattes ? Mais …_

_Le corps de la Rhinocorne cessa de s'illuminer, lui donnant maintenant une apparence plus humanoïde … Enfin, elle était sur deux pattes, comme un humanoïde. Mais aussi, son nez était devenu comme une foreuse et elle semblait terriblement plus forte. Tellement plus forte puisque d'un geste rageur, elle projeta l'un des deux pylônes, le renvoyant en plein sur la tête du Bétochef qui roula en arrière sous la puissance._

« Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Une évolution, Link. C'est la première fois que tu en vois une ? » _demanda Midona avec une petite pointe d'amusement alors qu'il hochait la tête positivement._

« Mais … Est-ce vraiment celle que je connais ? Ma Rhinocorne ? »

« Plus une Rhinocorne mais une Rhinoféros, Link. » _rectifia Midona, comme attendrie par la réaction de l'hylien alors que celui-ci s'approchait de la pokémon. La créature se retourna vers lui tandis qu'il vérifiait bien son état._

« Gal… Galzy ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Rhinooooo ! Rhinoféros ! Féros ! »

_Le voilà maintenant complètement rassuré. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se remettre en position de combat. Il n'était toujours pas plus rassuré que ça mais maintenant, il sentait qu'avec la Rhinoféros, tout venait de basculer. Elle avait souvent montré qu'elle était la plus forte des … Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … L'Insecateur se fait attaquer par le Nostenfer ! Et le Motisma est en proie pour lutter contre le Mammochon !_

« Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais continuer sur cette voie ? Et aussi que tu as réussi à battre mon Bétochef en une seule attaque ? Idiot. »

_Il n'avait jamais pensé cela … mais si ça pouvait se réaliser, ça serait bien mieux, oui. Néanmoins, malheureusement, le pokémon de Desperos se releva comme si de rien n'était, secouant juste la tête avec colère._


	65. Chapitre 65 : Colère bleue

**Chapitre 65 : Colère bleue**

« J'espère que ça va mieux se passer maintenant. »

« Fais confiance à ta Rhinoféros, je pense que maintenant, il n'y aucune chance que le Betochef puisse la battre. Elle est d'un tout autre niveau, Link. »

« Midona, évite de m'aider sinon pour Desperos. On dirait bien que sa lance risque de te poser quelques problèmes. En combat singulier, je devrai pouvoir maîtriser la situation. »

_Elle le savait parfaitement de toute façon. Elle avait remarqué cela au moment même où la lance avait absorbé ses pouvoirs. Mais elle avait l'impression que cela ne provenait pas de l'arme en elle-même. C'était étrange … et problématique. Desperos allait créer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose._

_Mais elle avait confiance en Link. Il avait montré qu'il était capable de lui tenir tête avec son épée et son bouclier. Alors, autant continuer sur cette voie et le laisser faire. Elle avait voulu l'épauler, elle avait maintenant le résultat devant ses yeux._

_BON ! Il était temps de recommencer à se battre ! AH ! Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire ! Avec vivacité, il rangea son épée et son bouclier, Desperos semblant étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avec ça ? Hein ? Un lance-pierres ? Qu'est-ce …_

« AIE ! BORDEL ! Ca fait mal ! »

_La pierre avait rapidement quitté l'arme, percutant le visage de Desperos, ensanglantant son front alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Il voulait se battre avec ça ?! IL ALLAIT LE TUER ! IL SE MOQUAIT DE LUI ! Il souleva la lance dans les airs avant que la pointe ne frappe violemment le sol, des fissures de lave apparaissant, fonçant vers Link._

« LINK ! Saute maintenant ! » _hurla la voix de Midona._

_C'était exactement cela qu'il voulait faire. Enerver Desperos pour prendre l l'ascendant émotionnel sur lui. Ainsi, il pourrait alors facilement lui tenir tête et le combattre avec moins de difficultés. Link sauta sur le côté, tirant à nouveau plusieurs pierres sur Desperos._

_Des pierres qui vinrent l'égratigner mais qui faisaient leurs offices. Peu à peu, l'homme perdait contenance, hurlant de toutes ses forces en sa direction :_

« MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER ?! C'EST QUOI CE FICHU CORPS ?! INCAPABLE DE REAGIR CORRECTEMENT ! »

_Ce fichu corps ? De quoi est ce qu'il parlait ? Il rangea son lance-pierres au bon moment, Desperos plantant une nouvelle fois sa lance dans le sol avant de s'en servir comme appui pour faire un saut dans les airs pour atterrir vers Link._

_L'hylien se protégea avec son bouclier avant de faire une roulade sur le côté au dernier moment, esquivant la lance. Sauf que celle-ci, au contact du sol, provoqua une vague ténébreuse qui projeta Link contre un rocher, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La puissance de la vague avait été beaucoup trop forte. _

_Il combattait sérieusement maintenant ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais cette aura … Enfin, cette puissance était bien plus forte qu'auparavant ! Il allait devoir …AH ! Un corps vola non-loin de lui, le Betochef se retrouvant couché au sol, inconscient._

« RHINO … » _commença à dire la pokémon au nez en forme de foreuse avant de frapper le sol de son pied._ « FEROS ! » _termina-t-elle de dire pour bien montrer qu'elle n'avait nullement été plus affectée que ça ! Il fallait en faire beaucoup mieux pour espérer la battre !_

« Galzy … Joli … Ah ! Aie ! Bon … Euh … Vas aider les autres ! »

_Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait ! Il se releva pendant qu'elle partait aider le Motisma, cela se faisant par tenir tête au Mammochon. Malgré la différence de taille entre elle et le pokémon ennemi, elle plaçait ses deux pattes sur les défenses du Mammochon, l'immobilisant complètement. Le Motisma bredouilla :_

« Aie, aie, aie … Merci beaucoup ma grande ! Ca fait plaisir un coup de main ! »

« Bande d'incapables … Vous ne pouvez même pas vous concentrer pour réussir à les battre ?! C'est quoi cette blague ?! Est-ce que je dois tuer le premier qui est tombé pour vous donner un exemple ?! C'est ce que vous voulez ?! »

« MAMMO ! MAMMOCHON ! » _cria le pokémon bien plus grand que les autres d'une voix inquiète, ouvrant la gueule pour projeter un souffle de froid en direction de la Rhinoféros. Celle-ci perdit son appui, gémissant lorsqu'elle se retrouva au sol._

_Mais peu à peu … Elle se redressa, dans un triste état mais toujours capable de se battre. D'autres cris se firent entendre, le Nostenfer se retrouvant parcouru par l'électricité, paralysé dans les airs par le Motisma._

« Bande d'incapables ! Je vais me débarrasser de vous ! »

_Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas encore le temps maintenant ! Link continuait de forcer le combat, ne lui laissant pas un instant de répit. Assez …ASSEZ … ASSEZ ! IL EN AVAIT ASSEZ DE TOUT CA ! Il ne comptait pas utiliser ça maintenant MAIS IL EN AVAIT MARRE !_

« DISPARAISSEEEEEEEEEEZ ! »

_Une nouvelle vague ténébreuse se fit sentir tout autour de Desperos, la Rhinoféros n'arrivant pas à rester debout bien qu'elle tentait d'épauler l'Insecateur et le Motisma face au Mammochon. Celui-ci était aussi sur le point de s'écrouler mais tenait bon, créant des vagues de froid tout autour de lui._

_Des vagues qui avaient pour but de d'affaiblir de plus en plus les deux pokémons de Link, ces derniers ne supportant guère les attaques gelées. Link tentait de s'en prendre à Desperos mais celui-ci était maintenant quasiment intouchable. Il ne pouvait même pas arriver à sa hauteur ! Il semblait comme impossible à se rapprocher !_

« Comment … Ce n'est pas normal … Un humain ne devrait pas en être capable ! Midona ! Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à lutter contre ça ? Il faut l'atteindre ! »

« Je peux tenter de contrer ses pouvoirs mais je ne promets rien. »

_Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une main qui sortit du dos de Link mais une mince fumée translucide et noire. Celle-ci se positionna devant l'hylien, formant comme un voile alors qu'il commençait à courir en direction de Desperos. D'abord, il eut du mal mais ensuite, tout se passa bien plus rapidement._

_Jusqu'au moment où son épée vint tracer une ligne diagonale le long du torse de Desperos, celui-ci glapissant, un filet de sang rouge s'écoulant au sol. La vague ténébreuse s'arrêta, Desperos reculant de plusieurs pas._

« Blessé … Ah … Ah … Blessé par un hylien de rien du tout. C'est quoi ce corps pathétique ? C'est quoi ça ? Comment est-ce que je peux être blessé par une simple épée ? C'est quoi cette absence de réaction ? Ca n'a pas suffit ?! IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE QUOI ?! »

_Subitement, les yeux de Desperos devinrent bleus, l'homme posant un regard rageur sur Link, faisant un premier pas vers lui, puis un second. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus possible pour lui de se contenir. Il allait le briser._


	66. Chapitre 66 : Lave en furie

**Chapitre 66 : Lave en furie**

« Midona … Je ne me sens pas rassuré cette fois-ci … J'ai la même impression qu'avec Giratina. Je ferai bien mieux de … »

« Mammo … Mammochon … »

_Le puissant pokémon s'écroula au sol, ne pouvant pas lutter plus longtemps contre trois adversaires en même temps. Avachis sur le sol, les pokémons de Link n'étaient dans un meilleur état, le sol ayant tremblé au moment où le Mammochon s'effondra._

_Aussitôt, Link rappela ses deux pokémons dans ses pokéballs, disant au Motisma de faire grandement attention. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se blesser encore plus ! Desperos était bien différent maintenant ! Depuis qu'il avait les yeux bleus … C'était étrange, tellement étrange même._

« Pourquoi est-ce que le corps d'un maître pokémon est aussi faible ? Ce n'est pas normal … Ce n'est pas normal ! Est-ce qu'il est complètement inutile ?! »

Desperos s'arrêta, poussant un gémissement de rage avant de tendre trois pokéballs vers les pokémons, les rappelant à l'intérieur. Il était en sueur, cette sueur se mêlant au sang qui s'écoulait de son front. Haletant, il avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant … Il n'a plus aucune raison de m'arrêter … Du moins, aussi forte ! Toi, tu me poses trop de problèmes … Foutu Giratina. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ?! Tu penses que tu peux posséder ce morceau de l'épée de légende ?! »

_Ses dictions avaient quelque chose d'anormale, comme s'il manquait une partie de ces mots. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur ce détail. Surtout que l'homme tenait à nouveau fermement sa lance. D'ailleurs … A ce sujet, une lance aussi lourde, ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit capable de la porter. Quelque chose clochait grandement … _

« Il est possédé … Un pokémon ou une créature maléfique le possède. » _déclara Midona finalement comme si elle avait réfléchit à cela pendant plusieurs minutes._

« Ca ne m'enchante pas. Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas … le tuer. Ce n'était déjà pas mon intention, juste de quoi le rendre incapable de continuer à se battre mais ça veut dire qu'il n'hésitera pas à mourir … puisque ce n'est pas son véritable corps. »

« C'est exactement ça … Link. Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est plus du tout la même chose dorénavant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire Link mais s'il te plaît, prends garde. Ce n'est plus vraiment un jeu maintenant, d'accord ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Je le sais … »

_Il n'avait jamais considéré cela comme un jeu, loin de là. Et à cause de ces nombreuses attaques sur le sol, celui-ci était dans un triste état mais surtout parcouru en de nombreux endroits par des filets de lave. Voilà le plus gros problème malheureusement. BON ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?! Il devait récupérer ce morceau maintenant ! Mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité malheureusement ! Tant qu'il n'avait pas reforgé l'épée, il ne devait pas considérer cela comme réalisable de battre réellement Desperos. Celui-ci avait sorti le morceau pour le tenir dans sa main gauche, éclatant de rire._

« Peut-être que je devrais faire couler dans la lave ce morceau d'épée ? HAHAHA ! Même s'il ne fond pas, tu ne pourrais pas le récupérer ! Comme ça … Ca serait définitivement perdu pour toi ! HAHAHAHA ! Bien entendu ! »

_Bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il pensait. Il en était hors de question ! Il n'allait pas le laisser faire ! Mais avant même qu'il ne fasse un geste, un geyser de lave sortit de l'une des fissures, brûlant la main de Desperos, le faisant lâcher le morceau de l'épée qu'il tenait. Le morceau tomba au sol, Link criant :_

« MIDONA ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Pas besoin qu'il lui dise ! Elle allait réagir aussitôt ! Une main noire sortit du dos de Link, esquivant les jets de lave issus des fissures pour récupérer le morceau de l'épée jusqu'à le ramener dans les mains de Link._

« Merci bien, Desperos. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus besoin de rester ici. »

« ATTENDS UN PEU, TOI ! TU CROIS QUE … »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà d'autres jets de lave sortirent du sol, semblant comme manipulés pour venir l'entourer. Il poussa un cri de rage, hurlant à Link :

« Toi … Je ne sais pas qui t'aide ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU FAIS CELA … MAIS LA PROCHAINE FOIS … La prochaine fois, j'en terminerai avec toi ! Je te tuerai ! »

_Il le tuerait ! Il ne se priverait pas ! La prochaine fois, il allait tout utiliser … que ça soit les pokémons utilisés ou alors ce corps ou alors ses propres pouvoirs ! AH … AH … AH ! Un jet de lave vint cacher l'homme aux cheveux bleus aux yeux de Link. Lorsque le jet s'arrêta, Desperos avait déjà disparu de la vision de l'Hylien._

« Mais comment … Il n'est pas sorti par la voie des airs non ? »

« Non … Sinon, nous aurions pu le remarquer. Mais Link, il faut partir maintenant, ce terrain est trop dangereux ! Même si ce n'est pas exactement un volcan, je crois que les pokémons sont furieux ! »

_Ah oui ? Il l'avait remarqué aussi ! Il commença à courir, évitant les filets de lave bien que cela était assez difficile. Avec ses blessures, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment était-ce possible que la montagne soit aussi dangereuse maintenant ? Quelque chose était en train de la dérégler !_

« STOP ! LINK ! Il y a un pokémon ! »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Un pokémon ? Où ça ? Il regarda à gauche puis à droite mais ne remarqua rien du tout. Puis subitement, une petite créature sortit de derrière un rocher, effrayée mais produisant de la lave autour d'elle._

« Qu'est-ce que … c'est que ça ? »

_Une petite créature qui devait faire à peine soixante-dix centimètres, de couleur orange avec une bosse qui ressemblait à une tache bleue à son sommet. Elle ne semblait pas très éveillée mais pourtant, Link savait qu'elle était responsable des projections de lave._

« Euh … Bonjour ? Tu es ? »

« Chamallot … Chamallot ! »

_AH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! De la lave sortit du sol, Link faisant un saut en arrière pour l'éviter. La créature n'était pas belliqueuse, c'était tout le contraire. Elle semblait effrayée et voulait se défendre mais il n'était pas un ennemi ! Loin de là !_


	67. Chapitre 67 : Une tendresse cachée

**Chapitre 67 : Une tendresse cachée**

« Euh … Motisma, est-ce que tu pourrais le calmer ? Tu parles le pokémon non ? »

« Même comme ça, il ne me laissera pas discuter avec lui ! Tu n'as pas vu sa puissance ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir en risquant ma vie ! Je crois que j'ai eu mon quota aujourd'hui ! »

« Bon sang ! Je veux quand même le remercier ! Je sais que c'est grâce à lui que que nous nous en sommes sortis non ? Alors … »

« Vraiment, les hommes sont tous des idiots. » _soupira une voix en Link, une fumée noire s'échappant de son dos avant de prendre la forme de la diablotine._

_La Chamallot recula, encore plus effrayé qu'avant puis le corps de Midona se modifia, prenant l'apparence humanoïde qui la caractérisait réellement._

« Il semblerait de toute façon que ce Chamallot soit … différent des autres. Rien qu'à sa couleur, je ne me trompe pas ? » _dit-elle en s'adressant au Motisma._

« C'est le cas, il n'y a pas que ça … Enfin, il semble assez fort pour pouvoir contrôler la lave de cette montagne. Enfin bref, moi, je m'en approche pas ! »

« Chochotte va … Petit Chamallot ? »

_Midona s'était maintenant tournée vers la créature, s'approchant d'elle. Elle évita doucement la lave tout près d'elle, regardant le pokémon sans sourciller. Celui-ci s'immobilisa, n'osant plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Le pokémon était dangereux malgré sa petite taille. S'il avait été capable de produire cette lave, il n'était pas à prendre à la légère, loin de là même. Il devait faire très attention au cas où. Enfin non ! Pas lui ! Midona !_

« Midona, s'il te … »

« Arrête donc de parler un peu, Link. Tu me déconcentres et tu vas l'effrayer. »

_D'accord, d'accord. Mais … Il avait le droit d'être inquiet pour elle ? Midona était à genoux tandis qu'il la regardait, déglutissant un peu. Avec cette chaleur, le problème était bien visible … Enfin, il faisait quand même terriblement chaud. Lorsqu'il avait proposé d'aller se baigner, ça n'allait pas être une idée en l'air, loin de là._

_Euh … Par contre, quand même … La tenue de Midona était un peu trop collante à son goût. Il détourna le regard, ne faisant qu'entendre les paroles de Midona. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire une telle chose de toute façon._

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons te remercier. Viens donc … Regarde ? Je ne pointe pas ma main, juste un doigt, d'accord ?

_Pas la main ? Juste un doigt ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Gloups ! Elle était quand même à quatre pattes, tendant son index droit vers le Chamallot pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle n'avait aucune animosité dans ses paroles et gestes. Mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas une position de la part de la princesse ! Enfin, d'une princesse ! Il savait que Midona n'était pas banale, loin de là mais quand même !_

« Midona, tu devrais quand même te … »

« Link. Tais-toi … s'il te plaît … »

_Il poussa un profond soupir désabusé mais il avait oublié que Midona était une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait réellement. Mais quand même, avec sa tenue, elle allait s'écorcher les genoux. Elle devait faire attention ! Enfin, il cherchait des excuses mais il ne devait pas la regarder !_

« Héhéhé. » _murmura le Motisma comme amusé par ce qui se passait. C'était peut-être le moment de tout mettre en place, non ?_

_Le Chamallot s'approcha finalement de Midona, reniflant son doigt. Celle-ci vint caresser doucement le sommet du crâne du pokémon, le Chamallot fermant les yeux. Ah ! Elle venait d réussir à dompter la bête !_

_Merveilleux ! C'était vraiment merveilleux de la part de Midona ! Il n'aurait jamais dû douter d'elle ! Le doigt laissa place à la main de la jeune femme à la peau grise, caressant bien le crâne du Chamallot avant de lui murmurer quelques mots._

« Voilà … Link. Nous avons une nouvelle compagnonne de route. » _déclara Midona quelques secondes plus tard, Link souriant._

_Il s'approcha de Midona, celle-ci étant toujours à quatre pattes, attendrie par la créature qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle tourna finalement son visage et son corps vers Link, celui-ci poussant subitement un petit gémissement de douleur, s'écroulant sur elle._

« Aie, aie, aie … Qu'est-ce que … C'était quoi cette piqûre au pied ? »

« Hmmm … Link ? Le sol est assez rocailleux quand même … donc … ça fait mal de t'avoir sur moi … Si tu veux bien te pousser. »

_Elle avait murmuré cela d'une voix entrecoupée d'une respiration rapide et haletante. Il ouvrit les yeux, remarquant le visage de Midona bien trop proche du sien. Il balbutia aussitôt quelques excuses en se relevant._

_Tsss ! Elle ne s'était pas mise en colère ! Pourtant, avec cette position, elle aurait dû normalement ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ne même pas réagir hein ? Pfff ! Tout avait été … AAAAAAAAAAH !_

« Une piqûre au pied ? Et je ne vois aucun insecte ? Cela ressemble bizarrement à une petite décharge électrique. Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il en est réellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

_SCOUIC ! C'était le petit bruit qu'il émit alors qu'une main gigantesque sortait du dos de Midona, l'ayant attrapé. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir même en utilisant ses pouvoirs spectraux ! Il était coincé ! Complètement coincé ! C'en était terminé pour lui ! _

« Bon … Je te pardonne pour cette fois. »

_Elle venait de murmurer cela faiblement, ses joues rougies alors qu'elle arrêtait de serrer le Motisma. Link n'osa plus regarder Midona, observant juste sa main droite. Ce qu'il … Non ! C'était mieux de ne pas penser à ça. Il hocha la tête négativement avant de s'approcher du Chamallot, lui murmurant s'il voulait rentrer dans la pokéball._

_Il ou elle aurait un nom bien assez tôt mais pour aujourd'hui, il valait mieux quitter cette montagne et aussi se reposer car les blessures étaient bien apparentes et présentes. Il allait aussi faire se rejoindre le nouveau morceau de l'épée avec ce qu'il possédait déjà._


	68. Chapitre 68 : UDeTàT

**Chapitre 68 : Une discussion en tête à tête**

« Link … Est-ce que tu es sûr que … »

« J'en suis sûr et certain. C'est grâce à toi … et Motisma n'est pas réellement ton pokémon non ? Tu n'as pas de pokéballs pour lui. »

« … … … Merci. » _murmura faiblement Midona, tenant une pokéball entre ses mains. C'était sa pokéball … Celle de la Chamallot._

« Pas besoin de me remercier, loin de là. Ce n'est pas moi qui a réussi à calmer cette pokémon. Ce n'est donc pas à moi de m'en occuper. »

_C'était aussi simple que cela … Simple comme bonjour même ! Mais bon … Il remarquait l'air un peu intimidé de la demoiselle à la peau grise. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à recevoir de telles choses de la part de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Peut-être qu'il devait envisager de lui offrir des fois quelque chose ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle appréciait réellement ? Il ne la connaissait pas tellement que ça. C'était vraiment dommage … Mais elle semblait aller un peu mieux._

« Avec une pokémon qui fait des flammes, cela risque d'être chaud comme ton caractère, non ? » _dit Link en souriant un peu._

« Hmmm ? Chaud ? Qu'insinues-tu donc par-là, Link ? » _murmura soudainement Midona, se positionnant en face de lui. Il avait dit une bêtise ?_

_Elle posa un doigt sur le torse du jeune homme, le relevant peu à peu jusqu'à remonter au menton de l'hylien pour le soulever légèrement. Ainsi, elle pouvait avoir son visage en face du sien. Avec douceur, elle reprit :_

« Insinuerais-tu que mon caractère est ardent ? Est-ce que cela te déplait ? »

« Non, bien entendu. C'est même ça qui te rend vraiment si spéciale, il faut le dire. Mais sinon … Je pensais à la baignade. Avec cette épopée dans la montagne, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on aille se laver. Nous avons énormément transpirés. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il changeait de conversation subitement et elle voyait qu'il détournait les yeux. Qu'est-ce que … Elle baissa les yeux, comprenant un peu ce qui se passait exactement. Elle eut le rouge aux lèvres, pinçant la joue de Link._

« Vilain garçon ! Tu aurais quand même pût me le dire plus tôt ! »

« Je suis désolé … Je ne l'ai pas remarqué … mais enfin … Disons que je ne l'avais pas vu avant. C'est quand je suis tombé sur toi … »

_Il mentait légèrement, se rappelant surtout avoir remarqué cela lorsqu'elle avait été à quatre pattes. Brrr ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait vraiment avec lui ? AH ! Changement de conversation ! Il arrêta de regarder Midona, sortant le morceau de l'épée puis la garde celle-ci. Aussitôt, les deux parties fusionnèrent en une seule bien que de nombreuses fissures étaient visibles. Il n'en restait plus qu'une visiblement … enfin, qui manquait. Sinon, les fissures étaient bien trop nombreuses. Enfin bon … Cela n'était pas tellement mauvais non plus._

« Merci beaucoup, maître Link. Je me sens en presque pleine forme. Bien que je ne puisse toujours pas me présenter à vous et à dame Midona, je peux néanmoins converser avec vous sans aucun problème dorénavant. Je tiens à vous signaler qu'il ne manque qu'une dernière partie de la lame avant que nous devions nous rendre dans un lac d'une très grande pureté. Là-bas, nous devrons alors y plonger la lame pour qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver ses pouvoirs d'antan. Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire, maître Link. »

« Hmmm … Un lac … Je ne pense pas que j'attendrai aussi longtemps avant de me baigner, Link. Je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Comme tu le désires, Midona. Mais … Est-ce que tu comptes rester sous cette forme ? »

« Pour me baigner ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela te dérange, Link ? »

« Non bien entendu … Loin de là même. » _déclara l'hylien, toujours un peu confus quand il avait peur de se tromper dès qu'il parlait avec elle. C'était aussi … Enfin, il comptait se baigner comme elle mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle … ait quelque chose pour se baigner. Lui-même comptait se baigner avec son pantalon surement._

« Soit alors … Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre que ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux. Il doit bien y avoir des plages par ici … ou alors des lacs justement. Nous verrons sur le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas trop … Enfin, on verra comme tu as dit. »

« Hihihi ! Je sens que ça va être divertissant. »

_Elle rigolait, chose assez rare depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de gaffer avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, il devait alors en profiter. Il devait le lui dire maintenant ! Vite ! _

« Midona … Je voulais te remercier … » _commença à dire l'hylien._

« Mais de quoi ? »

« Pour tout ce que tu as fait. J'ai remarqué que depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, ça n'allait pas vraiment très fort … Et puis, on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un problème, que c'était de ma faute … Puis je t'ai vue avec cette Chamallot … Enfin … Dès que tu deviens une diablotine, j'ai l'impression que j'ai commis une bêtise. »

« Oh … Et tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas ? Je pensais que tu préférais que je sois en forme de diablotine non ? »

« Ah non, non ! Il vaut mieux que tu restes normale … enfin, ce que tu es ! Diablotine, c'est quand tu te caches en moi. Sinon … Si tu étais sous forme humaine lorsque tu es en moi … Cela serait … dérangeant, je crois mais non, je … »

« Tu préfères que je sois sous quelle forme ? » _demanda-t-elle tout simplement._

« Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? Je préfère ne pas … y répondre. »

« Link … Nous nous connaissons depuis un bout de temps non ? » _souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux auburns alors que deux mains venaient l'empoigner au niveau du corps, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elle le rapprocha d'elle._ « Ta réponse ? »

« Celle … Celle que tu es actuellement ! »

« Oh ? C'est vrai ce vilain mensonge ? »

« Je te le promets, Midona ! Je te le promets ! »

_Il avait oublié qu'elle avait toujours un petit côté sadique ou dominatrice ! Déjà sous sa forme de diablotine … maintenant, il se doutait que cela ne changerait pas ! Elle le relâcha, toute souriante et heureuse avant de ne plus rien dire. Il était temps qu'ils aillent se reposer puis se baigner, non ? Enfin, cela pourrait peut-être attendre le lendemain. Mais avec cette nouvelle partie de l'épée terminée, c'était une bonne nouvelle !_


	69. Chapitre 69 : Bien heureuse

**Sixième partie : Blessure béante**

**Chapitre 69 : Bien heureuse**

« Link ? Cet endroit, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« C'est une plage et ? » _dit l'Hylien, regardant l'endroit où ils avaient atterri à force de marcher. Il était plus préoccupé par l'épée de légende dont ils avaient récupéré un second morceau, rien que ça ! Mais maintenant, il voyait la mine un peu irritée de Midona._

« Et qu'est-ce que j'avais dit au sujet d'une plage, Link ? »

« Je ne sais plus. Qu'elles sont très belles ? » _reprit Link, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec une certaine confusion, voyant la moutarde qui montait au nez de Midona. Ohla, ohla, ohla … Ca risquait de chauffer à cette allure. Il devait trouver un moyen de la calmer mais sur le coup, là, il n'avait rien du tout. Aie, aie, aie … Ça allait plus que chauffer !_

« Oui, bien entendu, qu'elles sont très belles mais surtout … »

« Surtout qu'il est possible de plonger dans l'eau pour trouver des rubis ou divers objets précieux et aussi que l'on… »

« Maître Link, il y a 95% de chances que dame Midona vous trouve désespérant à ce moment précis. Et il y a aussi une forte probabilité que ce qu'elle tente de vous dire est … »

« Plus un mot, Fay. S'il ne comprend pas par des paroles, on va lui montrer par des actes. Link, tu fermes les yeux. »

« Bien sûr que je peux le faire mais et … »

« Exécution. » _coupa-t-elle alors qu'il obéissait sagement, fermant ses yeux._

_Deux minutes plus tard, elle lui demande de les rouvrir, l'Hylien continuant d'obéir avant de la regarder fixement puis de détourner le visage. Sauf que ses yeux continuaient de se poser sur elle, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix._

« Je crois me rappeler … enfin je … »

« Il est fait avec mes propres pouvoirs. Comme ma tenue habituelle, Link. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ? Sois sincère, bien entendu. »

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais … » _commença à dire Link. C'est juste que la voir dans un maillot de bain une pièce, c'était différent. Enfin, c'était bien la première fois. C'était un maillot assez simple, noir et blanc. Un losange était retiré au niveau du nombril, le laissant paraître à l'air tandis qu'elle faisait un tour sur elle-même. Son dos n'était pas très recouvert mais les lignes du maillot se croisaient avec les deux couleurs. Et au niveau de la poitrine, celle-ci était bien cachée sauf peut-être son sommet. Il vint déglutir avec gêne et confusion. Elle n'était pas du tout vilaine, très loin de là même. _« Il te va très bien. »

« Et moi ? Est-ce que je le porte bien ? Ce n'est pas trop visible ? »

« De ce côté, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, tu sais … Enfin, tu devrais profiter de l'eau alors et ensuite, je pense que … »

« Maître Link, il y a 88% de chances que dame Midona attendait un autre compliment de votre part et autant de chances qu'elle veuille que vous l'accompagniez dans l'eau. »

_C'est juste qu'il n'avait aucun maillot. Midona continuait de le regarder avec insistance, Link hochant la tête positivement avant de retirer son haut. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une tenue adéquate mais y aller torse nu avec juste son bas de pantalon, ça devait être bon. Puis Midona était en train de lui sourire, mais réellement, comme une enfant._

_C'était plutôt étonnant mais grisant aussi. Surtout quand elle vint lui prendre la main pour l'emmener avec elle dans l'eau de cette plage. Sans crier gare, une main gigantesque apparue dans son dos, venant empoigner l'Hylien … avant de le projeter dans l'eau._

« Hahaha ! Ça t'apprendra à ne pas comprendre sur le coup, Link ! »

« Midona ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de me jeter à l'eau ! »

« Mais où est alors la surprise ? » _dit-elle avant de nager dans l'eau, commençant à nager jusqu'à lui, arrivant à sa hauteur avant de lui projeter de l'eau au visage. Link vint réagir, faisant de même tandis que le Motisma les regardait tous les deux._

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser tous les deux. Ils ne m'ont même pas invité. Depuis qu'il est là, elle ne fait que penser à lui. »

« Il y a un taux de probabilité proche de 100% que tu es jaloux de la situation entre maître Link et dame Midona, Motisma. » _répondit l'épée._

« Et pourquoi je le serais pas ? Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça … Elle a aussi un autre pokémon. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas dans une pokéball mais je peux quand même y rentrer si elle le veut. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, maintenant, c'est bon, elle peut aussi me donner un nom, j'accepte pleinement. Pas besoin d'être libre. »

« Elle t'a donné la capacité de parler, c'est déjà beaucoup normalement. »

_L'épée continuait de murmurer cela tandis que le Motisma semblait songeur. Midona était vraiment en train de s'amuser avec Link. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était en train de la soulever à deux mains, Midona poussant un petit cri._

« Li … Link ! Ne fait pas ça ! Sinon, tu risques de le regretter ! »

« Ca ne fait rien, je n'aurai aucun regret ! Vengeance ! »

_Cela se voyait qu'il était quand même plus fort qu'un Hylien normal puisqu'il put envoyer Midona à plusieurs mètres au loin dans l'eau, celle-ci criant une nouvelle fois._

« Tu as osé le faire … n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura Midona, sortant la tête de l'eau, ses cheveux auburn cachant son visage baissé. Déjà, une dizaine de mains apparaissaient dans son dos._

« Ah non ! Midona ! On n'utilise pas les pouvoirs, s'il te plaît ! On ne les utilise pas ! »

« C'est trop tard ! Tu parlais de vengeance ? On va être deux ! »

_Ah non ! Hors de question ! Il vint s'enfouir dans l'eau, nageant à toute vitesse pour éviter les différentes mains de Midona. Elles étaient ralenties dans l'eau d'après ce qu'il remarquait, c'était tant mieux. Il attrapa les deux jambes de Midona, la tirant dans l'eau pour qu'elle se calme un peu. Mais elle le regarda de ses deux yeux rubis, souriante dans l'eau avant de venir l'étreindre. Au départ, il voulut se libérer mais il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'amuser ou tenter de le noyer pour cela._

_Ils étaient encore dans l'eau pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils remontent à la surface tous les deux. Un œil caché par une longue mèche de cheveux auburn, Midona fixait longuement Link avant que celui-ci ne passe une main dans la mèche, la retirant pour que la Twili puisse l'observer sans difficultés._

« Alors … Link … Tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux de parfois se reposer et se détendre ? »

« Si, si … Midona … Si … »

« Tant mieux alors. Je te conseille sinon de prendre une profonde respiration et de fermer la bouche, Link. Et vite. »

« Hein mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça et … »

« Trop tard. » _rétorqua-t-elle avant de poser ses deux mains sur le crâne de l'Hylien, l'enfonçant dans l'eau avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire._

_Il n'avait pas fait attention, il était le seul responsable dans cette histoire ! Elle laissa Link reprendre son souffle avant de continuer à s'amuser avec lui. Des fois, cela faisait du bien de se détendre après tout ce qui s'était passé._


	70. Chapitre 70 : Jalousie

**Chapitre 70 : Jalousie**

« Link, j'espère que te baigner t'as fait du bien. »

« Disons que si j'avais pas été noyé toutes les deux minutes, je pense que j'aurai pu en profiter bien plus mais oui, Midona. »

« Tant mieux alors … Oui … Tant mieux. »

_Elle murmura cela avec lenteur, comme soulagée par les propos de l'hylien. Elle avait bien fait cela pour lui et uniquement lui à la base. Elle espérait quand même qu'il le remarquerait … mais elle n'en était pas si sûre que ça._

« Midona, on ferait bien d'aller se reposer pour demain. Demain, nous repartons en route pour récupérer le dernier morceau de l'épée. Fay ? Tu nous entends ? »

« Je vous entends, maître Link. »

« Tant mieux alors … Demain, il faudra me guider. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra mais le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. »

_L'épée vint dire cela avec lenteur et neutralité tandis que l'hylien soupirait légèrement. C'était compliqué en un sens, très compliqué, il ne pouvait que reconnaître cela. Il vint s'approcher d'un arbre, allant s'asseoir contre celui-ci._

« Link ? Tu comptes vraiment dormir contre un arbre ? »

« Bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai changer cela maintenant, Midona ? » _dit Link, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite._

« Oh pour rien ! Je me disais d'ailleurs … »

_Elle fit apparaître une pokéball, la jetant au sol pour que la Chamallot à la couleur si différente des autres fasse son apparition. Elle s'approcha de la petite créature, disant :_

« Je devrai peut-être lui donner un nom, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Surement, Midona mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler avec toi normalement. »

« Idiot. » _dit-elle tout simplement alors qu'elle venait caresser la Chamallot sur le sommet du crâne, la regardant avec tendresse. _« Alors, quel petit nom est-ce que je vais te donner ? »

« C'est normalement une femelle donc ne te trompes pas, Midona. »

« Ne me fait pas de remarques à ce sujet, Link ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire ! Tsss ! Je ne suis pas aussi bête que toi à ce sujet, tu t'en doutes ! »

« Je ne te faisais qu'une simple remarque … D'ailleurs, où est Motisma ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je le vois pas depuis quelques temps. Il traîne juste dans le coin et nous suis sans un mot. Ca fait du bien du calme. »

« Tu crois qu'il serait jaloux de ta nouvelle pokémon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais en jalousie, Link ? » _rétorqua Midona bien qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement aux propos de l'hylien. Celui-ci fut un peu vexé, marmonnant :_

« J'ai aussi des sentiments, tu sais. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Ah bon ? Toi ? Des sentiments ? Humains ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. »

« Très drôle … Je vais aller plutôt me coucher de mon côté, Midona. Nommes donc ta pokémon, ça sera mieux. » _murmura Link alors que Midona disait :_

« Mais c'est déjà tout trouvé. Elle s'appellera Chimala. Voilà tout ! Je suis sûre que ce nom lui conviendra, n'est-ce pas, Chimala ? »

« Chama ! Chama ! Chamallot. »

« Bon et bien … Maintenant, retour dans ta pokéball. Je dois quand même m'occuper d'une autre personne. » _dit Midona en souriant faiblement._

_Car oui, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'approcha de Link, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors que l'hylien était adossé à un arbre. Il semblait quand même légèrement vexé._

« Ne me dit pas que tu boudes à cause de mes paroles, non ? »

« Je ne boude pas, j'ai passé l'âge, Midona. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit ? Pas en dormant de cette manière. » _dit-elle avant qu'il ne se retrouve soulevé par les mains ténébreuses de Midona._

_Qu'est-ce que … Il tenta de bouger mais aucune réaction. Il se … retrouvait sur les genoux d Midona ? C'était elle qui s'était assise contre un arbre ?_

« Mi… Midona …C'est quoi cette position ? »

« Simplement une position pour que tu puisses mieux trouver le sommeil, Link. Maintenant, tais-toi et reposes-toi, Link. »

« Mais c'est un peu … »

_Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. S'il comprenait la situation et qu'il avait des sentiments et des émotions, il pouvait tout simplement se taire, non ? Ça serait bien plus simple pour tous et toutes. Enfin pour eux deux. Link chercha à gesticuler sur les jambes de Midona mais s'arrêta après quelques instants. Il ne la regardait pas, il avait la tête tournée du mauvais côté. Mais elle était correctement assise pour qu'il puisse dormir._

_Sauf que Link n'y arrivait pas. C'était stupide mais il était plus habitué à dormir contre un arbre … que dans cette position. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas énerver Midona alors qu'il ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentait la main de Midona qui lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'il restait immobile._

« Motisma, où est-ce que tu es ? Arrête de te cacher. »

« Je ne me cachais pas. Je réfléchissais à tout et n'importe quoi, Midona. »

« Ah oui ? Tu réfléchissais ? Tiens donc … Première nouvelle. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas jaloux de ma nouvelle amie par hasard ? Et du fait que je suis retournée auprès de Link ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que tu parles, c'est différent. » _murmura le Motisma avec lenteur tandis qu'elle poussait un léger soupir. Il ne comprenait pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bien dommage pour lui, vraiment bien dommage. Ou alors, il faisait très bien semblant, ce qui pouvait être une possibilité plus crédible._

« Fais comme tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas plus que ça de toute façon. »

_Il haussa les épaules pour bien montrer que ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde tandis qu'elle poussait un léger soupir. C'était compliqué avec ce genre de pokémons. Elle observa Link qui était sur ses genoux. Est-ce qu'il dormait. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite, le Motisma étant parti. Elle se pencha en avant, rapprochant ses lèvres de sa joue avant de s'arrêter subitement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ?_


	71. Chapitre 71 : Retourner dans ce monde

**Chapitre 71 : Retourner dans ce monde**

« Est-ce que tu dors, Link ? »

_Elle pose la question mais n'obtiens aucune réponse de la part de l'hylien. Elle est toujours assise contre un arbre, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement._

« Visiblement, oui. Tu en fais toujours trop et tu ne te préoccupes pas de ta santé. Même avec un bras cassé, tu continuerais à te battre. Il faut juste être fou pour ça … Mais tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … Je me demande comment se porte mon royaume sans moi ? »

_Elle ne voulait pas y penser mais ses citoyens n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour le moment. Même si la reconstruction était longue et difficile, ils étaient capables de se débrouiller entre eux. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle aimerait voir les choses mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Donc elle reste un peu soucieuse._

« Mais en même temps … Réussir à me retrouver, je me demande quand même si c'est le destin qui nous a ramenés l'un à l'autre. »

_C'est vrai. Elle pensait que tout cela était impossible … Mais pourtant, avec ce Giratina qui avait traversé les dimensions, elle avait pu revoir Link. Chose qui était normalement impossible depuis la destruction du miroir. Et pourtant … Il était là … Il était vraiment là. Elle l'avait sur ses genoux. Heureusement qu'elle avait retrouvé sa forme humanoïde … enfin, sa forme réelle. Elle aimait bien s'en vanter, elle aimait bien titiller Link mais dans le fond, elle était profondément heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa forme originelle._

« Sans elle, qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas fait ? »

_C'est vrai, il y avait tellement de choses … mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle … Ah … Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, loin de là. Peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de dormir à son tour mais elle n'avait pas sommeil._

_La nuit était si belle. Mais bon … Il n'y avait pas que ça … Ah … Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir de toute façon. C'était aussi simple que ça. Peut-être parce qu'il était si proche ? Elle ne pensait jamais autant à ça d'habitude._

« Mais peut-être est-ce que parce que j'ai pris les devants cette fois-ci ? »

_C'était surement ça. Elle ne pouvait pas penser autrement. Et puis zut, Link était en train de dormir. Elle pouvait juste en profiter pour le titiller non ? Comme à son habitude. Elle se pencha en avant, rapprochant ses lèvres de sa joue avant de s'arrêter. Ah non … Ca ne servait à rien, elle pouvait être entreprenante, il y avait certaines choses qui dépassaient grandement ce dont elle était capable._

« Hahaha … Visiblement, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ce genre de formalités. »

_Si Link apprenait qu'elle manquait tellement de confiance, elle était sûre qu'il en rigolerait. Enfin … Link n'était pas du genre à rire, sourire, oui, mais rire … Il n'était pas très ouvert sentimentalement, elle l'avait compris. Mais en même temps … Au moment où elle était partie à travers le miroir, elle avait cru … quelque chose._

« Ca devait être juste une illusion, Link n'est pas comme ça malheureusement. »

_Malheureusement pour elle. Mais bon, elle le supportait plutôt bien. Quand même … Elle regarda l'hylien dormir sur ses genoux. Il semblait si fragile … si facile à manipuler, si candide. Elle posa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant._

« Au moins, de ce côté, je n'ai aucune difficultés. »

_C'est comme passer sa main dans sa fourrure. Enfin, elle ne regrettait pas vraiment la forme de loup qu'il avait auparavant. Elle préférait … sa forme actuelle. Mais hors de question de le lui dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses._

« Hahaha … Dommage que les Twilis ne pardonneront pas aussi facilement à ce royaume. »

_Elle … C'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, les séquelles, le passé, toutes ces choses … Difficile pour tout le monde d'appréhender ça. Mais une question la taraudait :_

« Et quand tout cela sera terminé ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fera ? A ce moment précis ? Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Link, elle … n'avait pas vraiment envie de le quitter. Mais elle devait retourner dans son royaume et lui devait rester dans celui d'Hyrule. Les Twilis ne le supporteraient pas. Elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant, elle ne devait pas … Elle devait profiter de ce qu'elle avait._

_Et ce qu'elle avait était sur ses jambes. Humpf … Bon … Qui n'avait rien n'a rien. Mais dans ce cas précis, elle allait faire une petite exception à la règle. Elle souleva l'hylien avec douceur, le regardant pendant quelques instants. Les yeux fermés, il semblait vraiment apaisé et soulagé. Elle eut un petit sourire :_

« Mes jambes sont si bien que ça, Link ? Alors, espérons que le reste le soit tout autant. »

_Les mains qui avaient soulevé l'hylien disparurent les unes après les autres, Link tombant avec douceur contre la princesse du crépuscule. Elle plaça ses deux mains bien à elle sur le dos de Link, prenant une profonde respiration._

« Voilà, c'est bien mieux. Je me demande ce que sera ta tête au réveil mais il se peut que ça soit moi qui soit endormie à ce moment précis. »

_Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule droite de l'hylien, fermant les yeux à son tour. S'il avait entendu ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle était bonne pour être définitivement ridicule. Heureusement, ça ne devait pas être le cas mais par mesure de précaution, il valait mieux :_

« Fay ? Je suis sûre que tu es là et bien réveillée. »

« Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne pas apte à cela. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de ma question si tu veux tout savoir. Je pensais plus à ton absence de connaissances sur le sujet de ce soir si Link t'interroge. »

« Mes souvenirs seront scellés … comme tous ceux qui vous concernent, dame Midona. »

« Oh … Bien bien, visiblement, je n'ai même plus besoin de te prévenir à ce sujet. »

_Alors, elle pouvait se reposer en paix. Les yeux déjà fermés, elle sombra dans le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres, Link contre elle. Elle poserait la question à Fay au sujet de la réaction de l'Hylien lorsque celui-ci se réveillerait._


	72. Chapitre 72 : Le charme agit

**Chapitre 72 : Le charme agit**

« Hmmm … Bonjour, Midona. »

_Link passa une main devant sa bouche, s'étirant faiblement avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il recula subitement, quittant les jambes de Midona. Celle-ci était toujours assise, un faible sourire aux lèvres._

« Pardon, je crois que je me suis vraiment assoupi et puis … »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, va. Je pense que je peux te pardonner. Tu as chaud ? »

« Chaud ? Mais comment ça ? Je … » _bredouilla l'hylien, passant une main sur ses joues. C'est vrai qu'il semblait fiévreux. Il devait être rouge._

« Si tu as de la température, il vaut mieux que tu restes couché. Le destin du monde peut bien attendre un jour de plus, non ? » _dit Midona en rigolant._

« Je ne pense pas. Je pense que ça ira mieux plus tard. Nous devrions y aller, Midona. »

_Elle tendit sa main pour qu'il vienne la relever, l'hylien déglutissant un peu. Pfiou … Elle pouvait quand même faire un petit effort, n'est-ce pas ? Il prit sa main, l'aidant à se mettre debout. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, s'effondrant sur lui bien qu'il resta sur place._

« Mauvais mouvement, Midona ? Fais attention à toi hein ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tu vas bien, toi ? »

_Elle passa une main sur le front de Link, celui-ci reculant un peu, étonné tandis que la Twili le regardait avec un peu d'étonnement. Elle murmura :_

« Et bien ? Ca a l'air d'aller en fait. Soit, mettons-nous en route alors. Tu n'as pas un peu faim d'abord ? Il doit bien y avoir quelques fruits dans les environs. »

« Oui, oui, attends, je vais aller les cueillir ! »

« Donnes-moi l'épée contenant Fay, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose si tu fais une bêtise. » _dit Midona alors que Link haussait un sourcil._

« Je suis plutôt agile, Midona. Ne t'en fait pas pour … »

_Le regard qu'elle lui lançait ne laissait pas de place à une réponse. Il tendit l'épée encore brisée, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il s'éloigna pour récupérer quelques fruits, Midona regardant l'épée avant de dire :_

« Et bien … Fay ? Au rapport. Comment ça s'est passé cette nuit ? Je me suis reposée un peu et donc, je n'ai pas pu l'observer tout le temps. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir à ce sujet, dame Midona ? Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions, c'est bien la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez demandé à Link, non ? »

« C'est le cas. Alors, il dormait comment ? »

« Il ne bouge que très légèrement sur votre corps. Sa tête était enfouie de moitié et sur le côté par rapport à votre poitrine. »

« Oh … Je vois, je vois … Est-ce qu'il parlait pendant son sommeil ? »

« Nullement mais il semblait heureux. Il a posé ses mains sur vos hanches pour bien vous agripper et ne pas vous lâcher. »

« Oh … D'accord. Je vois. Merci. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

« Comme vous le désirez, dame Midona. »

_L'épée vint se taire tandis que Midona gardait son sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Link revenant la voir avec quelques pommes. Il s'immobilisa, rougissant faiblement tandis que Midona était adossée à un arbre._

« Et alors, Link ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh rien, rien … Je ne sais pas si les pommes te plairont ou non. Par contre, vraiment, Motisma se présente à peine. »

_Il changea de conversation alors qu'elle pouffait légèrement de rire. Elle fit apparaître une main ténébreuse dans son dos, allant récupérer une pomme dans les mains de Link. Croquant dans la pomme, elle s'approcha de Link._

« Fay ne m'a pas encore dit où se trouve le dernier morceau de l'épée. »

« Elle peut nous le dire. Tu veux une seconde pomme ? »

« Tu es encore rouge au visage, Link. Je me demande si tu ne couves vraiment pas quelque chose. Il faut faire attention à ta santé. »

« Oui mais … Enfin non. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai. »

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'intérieur. Vraiment, dans ce genre de cas, elle ne pouvait qu'être amusée par les réactions de Link. Elle poussa un petit soupir avant de dire :_

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, va. Fay ? Tu peux nous indiquer où se trouve la dernière partie de l'épée ? Que nous allions la chercher. »

« Bien entendu. Vous devez vous diriger vers le nord à partir de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Normalement, vous devriez alors arriver à la zone où je ressens le dernier morceau de l'épée. Si cela vous convient comme réponse. »

« Je pense que l'on peut s'en contenter. Link ? Nous y allons. »

« D'a … D'accord, Midona. » _dit l'hylien, restant sur place alors qu'elle prit subitement sa forme de diablotine. Elle vint se poser sur l'épaule de Link._

« Aller, un peu de motivation, que diable ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que … Tu as pris cette forme ? »

« Pour le déplacement ! Aller, hop hop ! »

_Elle ne voulait pas rigoler mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait arrêter de persécuter Link de cette manière. Le pauvre ne serait pas en état pour récupérer la dernière partie de l'arme. Puis bon, pouvoir se placer sur son épaule, ce n'était pas si mal non plus hein ? Elle tapota doucement le sommet du crâne de l'hylien._

« Nous allons reforger cette épée et ensuite, on ira s'occuper du cas de Despéros et de Giratina. On ira leur botter le derrière puis nous nous pourrons enfin retrouver ce monde en paix et toutes ces choses. »

« … … … Oui. »

_C'était quoi le ton triste dans la voix de Link. Elle l'observa quelques secondes mais il avait le regard distant. C'est vrai … Elle pensait avoir compris._


	73. Chapitre 73 : Agressivité

**Chapitre 73 : Agressivité**

« Donc voilà l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre ? »

« C'est bien cela, Midona. Ça m'a l'air moins paradisiaque qu'avant. »

_Enfin, que l'endroit où ils s'étaient baignés tous les deux. Il fallait dire qu'il s'en rappelait encore … mais qu'il voulait éviter de trop y penser. C'était bien plus gênant qu'autre chose._

« Il est sûr que ça ne donne pas envie de se baigner. »

_Cela ressemblait à une petite montagne mais parcourue par de nombreuses cascades. Sauf que pour atteindre ce mont, il fallait nager. Le problème était que l'eau semblait … bizarre et différente d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient constater tous les deux._

« On y va avec méfiance, d'accord, Midona ? »

« Aucun souci. Je rentre en toi au cas où tu aurais besoin de mes pouvoirs. »

_Il hocha la tête, Midona, sous sa forme de diablotine, pénétrant en lui alors qu'il s'avançait peu à peu vers ce mont. Ces cascades étaient si immenses … en un sens. Il allait devoir surement les traverser si Fay lui disait que le morceau de l'épée se trouvait derrière._

« Fay, est-ce que tu ressens l'endroit exact où se trouve le dernier morceau de l'épée ? A cette distance, cela devait être possible non ? »

« Quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'en empêche. Mais elle se trouve bien ici. »

« Si tu en es sûre … Je te fais confiance. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir se mettre en garde. »

_Il sortit déjà son épée et son bouclier, commençant à s'avancer en direction du mont. Au fur et à mesure, il allait finir par y arriver mais il s'arrêta plusieurs fois. Il n'aimait pas cette impression constante d'être en danger._

« Appelles tes pokémons si cela s'avère nécessaire, Link. » _indiqua Midona en lui._

« Je le ferais mais je préfère éviter de le faire maintenant. »

_Question de sécurité. S'il voulait prendre par surprises des plausibles adversaires, c'était mieux qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de sa présence. Finalement, à force, il arriva jusqu'à la zone où se trouvaient les nombreuses cascades._

« Link, il y a de nombreux pokémons dans les environs. »

« Ca doit être surement ces points rouges que je vois flotter à la surface du lac qui entoure le mont. » _murmura Link, désignant ce qu'il voyait dans le lac._

__« Il y a de fortes chances. Ne t'en approche pas trop car nous ne connaissons pas toutes les différentes sortes de pokémon. Comme c'est des pokémons aqueux, il vaut mieux que tu utilises Barnos. Avec sa vitesse, il pourrait aller vérifier. »

_Elle avait raison. Il sortit une pokéball, l'envoyant devant lui avant de désigner à Barnos d'aller vérifier le lac. L'Insecateur poussa un petit cri pour signaler que c'était comme si c'était fait avant de se mettre à déplacer avec vivacité._

_Arrivant au bord du lac, il commença à marcher le long de celui-ci, regardant les différentes sphères rouges qui flottaient à la surface. Néanmoins, il sentait que quelque chose de malsain se trouvait dans l'air. La preuve : Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête mais que son lien avec Link était plus fort que ça. Il devait quand même prévenir l'hylien à ce sujet._

« Tenta … Tenta … »

_Il se retourna au bon moment, évitant de nombreux tentacules qui sortirent de l'eau, faisant un saut en arrière. Il avait parfaitement raison ! Des pokémons étaient bien présents à la surface ! Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Des Tentacools et des Tentacruels ! Son dresseur ne devait surement pas les connaître ! Comment lui expliquer qu'ils étaient capables d'empoisonner grandement avec leurs tentacules ? Il fallait le prévenir !_

« Nous sommes là, Barnos ! »

_Visiblement, pas besoin. Link était déjà présent avec son arme sortie. Il avait pu voir la scène de loin et avait accéléré le mouvement pour rejoindre l'Insecateur. Celui-ci désigna les Tentacools et Tentacruels qui sortaient de l'eau, leurs yeux étant rouges, ce qui étonna le pokémon insecte. Ce n'était pas normal. Est-ce que le mal de crâne qu'il avait ressenti avait un rapport avec ces pokémons ?_

« Ils ne me semblent pas très normaux. »

« C'est le cas, Link. Ils l'ont l'air d'être comme possédés. Néanmoins, ils sont déjà dangereux de nature donc ne te fais aucun remord par rapport à cela. »

« Je comprends, Midona. Barnos, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » _déclara Link alors que l'Insecateur poussait un petit cri, ripant ses lames l'une contre l'autre._

_Il était de la partie bien entendu ! Il était hors de question de rester là à ne rien faire ! Si son dresseur avait besoin d'aide, il allait tout faire pour cela ! Et il savait que la Rhinoféros ne pourrait pas être très utile contre des pokémons aqueux alors il allait redoubler d'efforts._

« Link, comme je me suis tenue au courant depuis l'apparition de Motisma, bien que je ne saches pas où il est actuellement, je tiens à te signaler que les Tentacools et Tentacruels sont capables d'empoisonner sévèrement autrui. »

« Tant qu'ils ne me touchent pas, ça serait bon alors ? » _déclara Link, la voix en lui disant :_

« A peu de choses près, oui. Ils sont aussi capables de cracher de l'acide. Fais attention à toi, tu sais parfaitement que les brûlures du genre posent problème. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Midona. De toute façon, tu es là pour me protéger. »

« Tu marques un point … Tu en veux combien ? » _répliqua-t-elle en rigolant, une dizaine de poings ténébreux sortant du dos de Link, provenant des pouvoirs de Midona._ « Ça te convient ? Ou alors, il en faut encore plus ? »

« Je pense que c'est bon. Tu ne fais que me protéger et ça suffira amplement. »

_Comme il le désirait ! Ailleurs, une créature bleue et ronde avec des pattes était en train de se battre contre elle-même. Sur son ventre était dessinée une spirale alors que ses yeux viraient parfois au rouge, signe d'une tentative de contrôle. Elle avait remarqué la présence d'un humain différent des autres mais aussi d'un Insecateur._

« Té… Tétarte … Tétarte ! »


	74. Chapitre 74 : Trop tard

**Chapitre 74 : Trop tard**

« Link, ce Tétarte ne semble pas être possédé. »

_Midona lui fait tourner la tête vers la droite. C'est vrai. Il y a une créature bleue avec une spirale dessinée sur le ventre. Elle ne semble pas belliqueuse même si elle crache des torrents d'eau et frappe des Tentacools et Tentacruels avec ses poings._

« Il veut nous aider ? Tant mieux. Coupons ces tentacules ! »

_Comme Midona le lui avait dit, il ne devait avoir aucune réticence à tuer ces pokémons. Aucune ! Il se jeta dans la bataille, cherchant à esquiver les tentacules mais heureusement pour lui, Barnos venait les trancher avec aisance._

_Oui, les tentacules tombaient les uns après les autres tandis que certains tentaient de l'attraper. Mais Midona se chargeait de le défendre, les arrachant les uns après les autres. Elle éclata de rire en Link, celui-ci disant :_

« Calmes-toi un peu. Tu sais bien que ton côté psychopathe m'effraie. Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Psychopathe ? Je ne fais que te défendre. Mais si tu n'aimes pas ce côté, qu'est-ce que tu apprécies chez moi, Link ? »

« Attention Barnos ! » _cria l'hylien, venant épauler son pokémon bien que celui-ci n'avait guère réellement besoin d'aide. La voix de Fay se fit entendre :_

« Il y a 95% de chance que l'action de maître Link soit dû au fait qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à votre question, dame Midona. »

« Je m'en doute. Ne t'en fait pas, à force, je le connais. Je lui ferais cracher le morceau, n'est-ce pas, Link ? » _murmura la voix de Midona en lui._

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela, je dois combattre ! Ne me déconcentrez pas toutes les deux ! AH ! Le Tétarte ! »

_Link s'exclame une nouvelle fois, son visage se tournant vers l'autre créature. Celle-ci combat sans réelles difficultés les Tentacools et Tentacruels mais ses yeux virent de plus en plus vers le rouge. Il ne sait pas exactement ce que ça veut dire mais ce n'est pas bon signe._

« Il faut que l'on se débarrasse d'eux le plus rapidement possible pour ce Tétarte, Barnos ! »

« INSECATEUR ! » _cria le pokémon vert, fonçant vers le Tétarte pour l'aider._

_Même s'il restait à distance respectable car le Tétarte semblait frapper sans discrimination tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, ne se privant pas pour utiliser toute sa puissance. Link sembla songeur, disant :_

« Il faudrait quand même faire attention. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette aura ? Ca rend complètement fou les pokémons. Midona ? Fay ? Vous avez une idée toutes les deux ? Enfin, un indice ? Car sans ça … Cela risque d'être difficile. »

« Nullement … mais il se peut que le dernier morceau de l'épée les rende fous. »

« Mais c'est une épée du bien ! Pas de quoi provoquer … »

« Maître Link, la question n'est pas de savoir si l'épée est maléfique ou bénéfique. Le surplus de pouvoir du morceau de l'épée peut les rendre fous. »

« Alors est-ce une raison pour que je les tues ? » _rétorque Link, bien plus soucieux maintenant. Si c'est vraiment l'épée qui est responsable de cela … Il ne peut pas vraiment continuer à cette allure bien que les Tentacools et Tentacruels soient moins nombreux, certains reprenant leurs esprits, replongeant dans l'eau sans se soucier de lui. Méfiance … Il devait vraiment se méfier que ça ne soit pas à nouveau un piège._

« Ne fait pas dans le sentimental, Link. S'il te plaît. »

« Je ne fais pas dans le sentimental ! Je dis juste que ça me dérange ! »

_Pfff ! Pourquoi est-ce que Midona ne pouvait pas comprendre ça ? Car elle était une Twili ? Car la mort ne la dérangeait pas ? Ces créatures étaient des pokémons. Les personnes de ce monde vivaient tranquillement et paisiblement avec eux. Alors bon, vouloir les tuer sans aucun remord … Sauf si … Non et non !_

« Barnos, ne te gêne pas pour les éliminer. » _déclara la voix de Midona mais à l'intérieur de Link, le pokémon ne semblant pas se soucier de qui venait de dire réellement cet ordre._

« Midona ! N'ordonne pas à mon pokémon ce que je ne veux pas ! »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, qui le fera, Link ? »

… … … _Il vint se protéger de trois tentacules avec son bouclier, Midona utilisant ses poings noirs pour soulever le Tentacruel et le repousser. Finalement, après tout cela, quelques minutes plus tard, le combat était enfin terminé._

« C'est fini ? Pfiou … Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Comme quoi … »

_Comme quoi, il valait mieux ne rien dire et juste laisser faire. Enfin … Il vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe, regardant le carnage autour de lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait affronté plus d'une dizaine de ces pieuvres bleues avec des sphères rouges. Mais quand même … Il regarda aussi le Tétarte, le pokémon étant immobile, les yeux fermés mais debout. Il fallait aller le remercier._

« Barnos ? Est-ce que tu peux aller lui dire de bien venir vers nous ? »

« Insecateur ! » _répondit le pokémon vert avant de se diriger vers le Tétarte. Mais dès l'instant où Barnos fut à sa portée, le pokémon le frappa d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, le projetant dans les airs et le renvoyant au loin._

_Barnos vint atterrir au sol, sonné sur le coup tandis que Link se redressait aussitôt. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout ! Les yeux du Tétarte se rouvrirent, complètement rouges comme cela fut le cas avec les pokémons pieuvres._

« C'est déjà trop tard. » _murmura Link, Fay reprenant :_

« La fatigue des récents combats ont eu raison de sa volonté. »

« Link, il va falloir que tu te résolves. »

_Hors de question. Il allait combattre ce Tétarte mais d'abord, il rappela Barnos dans sa pokéball. Quant à ce Tétarte, il allait en faire une affaire personnelle. Il trouverait bien le moyen de lui faire retrouver la raison !_


	75. Chapitre 75 : Plus fort que la folie

**Chapitre 75 : Plus fort que la folie**

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire contre lui ? Je ne peux pas le tuer. »

« Tentes de le combattre sans le blesser réellement, Link. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions à l'heure actuelle. Essaye de faire de ton mieux. »

« Je vais essayer, je vais essayer, je ne promets rien. »

_Il cherchait à se rassurer mais c'était quand même bien plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Une erreur pouvait lui coûter très cher, il le savait parfaitement. Ah … Et même malgré les paroles de Midona, il avait peu confiance en ce qui se passait actuellement._

_Le Tétarte n'hésita pas pourtant à l'attaquer, le frappant de ses poings qu'il pare avec son bouclier. Les coups ne sont pas si puissants, il devrait pouvoir facilement lui tenir tête. Mais comment faire ? Son épée risque de le blesser fortement._

« Sauf si je frappe avec la garde de mon arme. »

_Ca lui parait être une bonne idée. Il doit y penser plus fortement maintenant. Il donne un coup avec la garde de son épée, assommant à moitié le pokémon qui s'écroule en arrière. Hum ? Pourtant, il n'a pas frappé de toutes ses forces._

« C'est étrange … Mon coup n'avait pourtant pas autant de puissance que ça. »

« J'ai pu le remarqué … Tu as été même un peu trop gentil. Il cherche quand même à te tuer, je tiens à te le signaler. » _déclara Midona en lui._

« Justement, je ne suis pas si sûr de ça, je tiens à te dire. »

« De quoi ? Comment est-ce que … Enfin ! Fais attention ! Il se relève ! »

_Et il n'hésitait pas un nouvel instant à encore vouloir le combattre. Cette fois-ci, ses poings s'étaient recouverts de glace et Link chercha plutôt à les éviter, faisant une roulade sur le côté. D'ailleurs, en parlant de roulade … Peut-être que … OUI !_

_Il fit une nouvelle roulade mais en direction du Tétarte, le percutant pour le faire tomber au sol. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se relever, un poing noir vint le frapper violemment au niveau du ventre, Link criant :_

« MIDONA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On ne doit pas le tuer ! »

« Je ne fais que vérifier quelque chose, rien de plus. »

« Vérifier ? Midona, est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

« Est-ce que tu te plains de mes méthodes, Link ? Je sais parfaitement que nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses mais bon … »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, Midona … »

_Il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle. Jusqu'à cause de cette attaque sur le Tétarte, il avait bien peur que tout cela n'arrange rien du tout. Et malgré les attaques de Midona, le Tétarte se releva, comme si de rien n'était ou presque …_

« Il semble plus qu'affaibli. Mais sa volonté est encore présente. Les autres pokémons n'auraient pas hésité à s'enfuir ou alors à réagir comme des créatures dénuées d'intelligence. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Link ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Peut-être qu'en le faisant s'évanouir et en m'occupant de l'origine de cette source, je pourrai alors ramener sa conscience mais … »

« Tu as bien vu que malgré mon coup, il est encore capable de se battre. Tu ne pourras pas faire ce que tu désires et … »

« Maître Link, vous devriez essayez de capturer ce Tétarte. »

_Le capturer ? C'était pas une mauvaise idée ! Enfin, elle était meilleure que celle de Midona, bien heureusement. Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement avant de sortir une pokéball. Il l'envoya en direction du Tétarte, un rayon rouge venant entourer le pokémon._

_La pokéball tomba au sol, bougeant pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'arrêter. Il avait vraiment réussi à le capturer ? Mais maintenant, il était un peu anxieux avec la pokéball. Il la récupéra, la regardant pendant quelques secondes. Et si …_

« Et s'il était toujours contrôlé à l'intérieur ? »

« Le meilleur moyen, c'est de le voir par soi-même ! »

_Sans même attendre qu'il dise quelque chose, une main noire vint prendre la pokéball avant de la projeter devant Link. La pokéball s'ouvrit, laissant paraître le Tétarte. Aussitôt, Link se mit en position de défense, le regardant pour voir comment il allait agir._

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

_Aucune réponse du Tétarte qui gardait les yeux fermés. Link ne fit pas un seul pas, attendant de voir comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Anxieux, il était plus qu'anxieux maintenant. Le Tétarte ouvrit finalement les yeux, disant :_

« Tétarte ! Tété ! Tétarte tarte ! »

« Il va très bien. Il se sent enfin libre et vous en remercie, maître Link. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu vas parfaitement bien ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'hylien, peu encore convaincu. Mais le Tétarte fit quelques mouvements des poings comme s'il combattait un adversaire invincible, reprenant :_

« Tétarte tarte tarte té ! »

« Il signale qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien depuis bien longtemps. »

« Tant mieux … Tant mieux. Je suis désolé mais tant que je n'ai pas trouvé la raison de ce problème sur les pokémons aux alentours, je ne peux pas te libérer de la pokéball. Aucun souci par rapport à cela ? »


	76. Chapitre 76 : Gigantesque

**Chapitre 76 : Gigantesque**

« Tu es sûr de ton chemin ? Enfin, du chemin à suivre, Tétarte ? »

« Tétarte, tarte, tarte ! »

_Il en était convaincu. Mais rien que ça ? Enfin bref … De toute façon, il était en train de nager avec la créature bleue. Le Motisma était finalement revenu, l'air songeur tandis que Link lui demandait tout en nageant :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ces derniers temps, Motisma ? »

« Rien de bien spécial … Ca ne concerne pas les humains … ou les Twilis. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de rester tout le temps auprès de vous non plus hein ? »

« Non non … Bien entendu mais ton aide nous aurait été utile contre ces pokémons aqueux. D'ailleurs, voilà un nouvel allié. C'est un Tétarte et … »

« J'ai pu voir le combat de loin. Je sais qu'il a réussi à se contrôler, ce qui est une bonne chose. Très bonne chose même. »

« Je te trouve bizarrement dernièrement, vraiment très bizarre même. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, cela ne concerne personne. » _murmura le Motisma avec lenteur._

« Tu en sûr ? Si tu veux en discuter … Gloups ! »

_Il venait de boire la tasse. Il ferait mieux de se taire, surtout que le Motisma ne répondait même pas. C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange … et loin d'être plaisant aussi. Pfiou … Il ne devait pas s'attarder sur ça. Le Tétarte continua de le guider dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre le bruit d'une cascade._

_Une cascade ? Non, il y en avait plusieurs à cause du son que cela émettait. Où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient exactement ? Pouvant sortir finalement de l'eau, il arriva sur la terre ferme, une terre faite de dalles de pierre, comme le reste d'un ancien temple._

« C'est ici, Fay ? Que tu ressens l'épée ? »

« C'est le cas. Le dernier morceau de l'épée est présent dans cet endroit. »

_Il y avait des escaliers pour monter de quelques mètres … sauf qu'autour de ce petit coin de pierre et de terre, même en montant les escaliers, il n'y avait que des cascades. Une immense cascade ? Non, plusieurs qui sont coupées en divers endroit par des murs verticaux parcourus de nombreuses pointes._

« Hey ! LINK ! Regarde ce qui se trouve là ! »

_Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu ignorer ça ? Devant lui … se trouvait une faille ? Mais elle était si petite et elle venait de se refermer sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Sauf qu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la faille, deux objets étaient maintenant présents._

« Mais c'est mon arc ? Et mon carquois ?! »

_Ces failles … Est-ce que Giratina arrivait réellement à les contrôler ? Ou alors autre chose venait les perturber. Il entendit un petit rire à l'intérieur de son corps, Midona murmurant :_

« Visiblement, mes citoyens font du très bon travail. »

« C'est grâce à toi, Midona ? » _demanda l'hylien, observant son arc. C'était vraiment … comme avant. C'était étrange, très étrange._

« Bien entendu. Pendant que je ne suis pas là, j'ai demandé aux Twilis de se renseigner et de t'épauler par rapport aux différentes dimensions et failles utilisées par Giratina. Ce dernier a voulu te mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais bon … Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. Alors, content, Link ? »

« Très content … Merci beaucoup Midona. » _murmura Link avec tendresse, la petite voix rieuse devenant plus douce._

« De rien, je fais tout mon possible. »

« Si vous avez le temps de bavarder, économisez votre salive, tous les deux. » _rétorqua le Motisma avant de reprendre : _« Nous avons de la visite et elle n'est pas amicale. »

« L'énergie du dernier morceau de l'épée se rapproche à grande vitesse. »

_A grand vitesse ? Link récupéra correctement son arc alors que le Tétarte se positionnait de façon à protéger son corps mais aussi celui de son nouveau dresseur. La terre commença à trembler mais en même temps, l'une des cascades s'arrêta … tout simplement. Elle semblait être comme figée par le temps._

« C'est quoi … cette magie ? » _dit Link, une ombre se faisant voir derrière le cascade gelée, une ombre plus qu'imposante d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

_Une ombre qui sortit de la cascade, faisant apparaître un long corps cylindrique aux écailles noires. Un serpent de mer … gigantesque, aux crocs acarés … mais surtout à la puissance démesurée d'après ce qu'il ressentait._

« Maître Link, le morceau de l'épée se trouve ici. »

« Ici ? Tu veux dire sur ce serpent ? »

« Je ressens sa présence dans les environs. Elle bouge de plus en plus rapidement. » _déclara Fay alors qu'il observait le serpent de mer. Celui-ci passa d'une cascade à une autre, semblant traverser des galeries creusées derrière celles-ci._

« Qu'est-ce que je suis vais faire contre … AH ! Sa tête ! »

_Puisque le serpent de mer noir était sorti d'une nouvelle cascade, il avait remarqué l'objet brillant incrusté au beau milieu du crâne du monstre. C'était donc ça …_

« C'est lui qui est responsable de tous les problèmes causés autour des cascades ! Si j'arrive à le battre, nous pouvons récupérer le dernier morceau de l'épée mais aussi arrêter cette folie ! »

« Motisma, cette fois-ci, tu nous aides. » _déclara la voix à l'intérieur de Link._

« Oui … Oui … Je vais vous aider, tous les deux, il le faut bien. »

_Il n'était guère réellement motivé à cela. Ça se sentait dans sa voix. Il fallait régler toute cette histoire après la fin de ce combat ! Sauf que ce combat risquait de s'annoncer problématique._

« Maître Link, il y a une probabilité proche de 100% que la puissance engendrée par le dernier morceau de l'épée de légende serve à rendre bien plus fort ce serpent de mer. »

« Comme si cela ne nous suffisait pas comme ennui. Merci quand même, Fay. »

« A votre service, maître Link. Et ce Tétarte est prêt à vous épauler du mieux qu'il le peut bien que ses attaques liées à l'eau ne seront pas très utiles. Il signale qu'il sait quand même se battre au corps à corps. »

« Bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que l'affronter au corps à corps risque d'être très difficile malheureusement. L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai récupéré mon arc et que je pense être encore capable de m'en servir. »

_Il avait déjà son arc à la main ainsi qu'une flèche bandée. Il n'était pas convaincu de traverser la peau écailleuse de la créature mais c'était mieux que rien._


	77. Chapitre 77 : Pouvoir inconcevable

**Chapitre 77 : Pouvoir inconcevable**

« Link, je préfère sortir par mesure de sécurité. J'espère que tu comprendras. »

« Fais donc, Midona. » _murmura l'hylien alors qu'il préparait déjà ses deux pokéballs. Hum … L'utiliser ou pas ? C'était problématique mais ce n'était pas le moment de trop y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le choix ! Surtout que Midona avait repris sa forme humanoïde._

« Je ne sais pas si je dois la sortir ou non, Link. »

« Je pensais pareil pour elle. Mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours les protéger. Nous avons besoin d'elles. Sortez tous les deux ! »

_Pas le temps de faire dans la protection. Pas du tout ! Même s'il était inquiet pour sa Rhinoféros, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toujours en arrière ! Surtout que la pokémon semblait ravie d'être finalement sortie. Elle frappa le sol de l'une de ses pattes tandis que Link regardait son Insecateur, murmurant :_

« Tu penses tenir le coup ? Tu n'as pas pu être soigné entre temps, désolé. »

« Insecateur ! Inse, Insecateur ! Insecateur ! »

« Maître Link, il signale que ses blessures sont superficielles mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il mente pour tenter de vous rassurer. »

« Et il y a de très fortes chances que je lui fasse confiance sur ce point. Barnos … »

_L'hylien comme l'Insecateur hochèrent la tête ensemble tandis que Midona donnait quelques instructions à sa pokémon. Elle se tourna néanmoins vers le Motisma, disant :_

« Bonne chance à toi aussi. Comme tu es électrique, on va avoir besoin de toi. »

« Bien entendu … princesse Midona, bien entendu. Je suis facilement remplaçable de toute façon. » _rétorqua le pokémon avant de s'éloigner d'eux sans pour autant quitter la zone. Il allait se battre … mais seul de son côté._

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Ah … Bon … Par contre, ça ne change pas au fait que nous n'avons pas vraiment de méthodes pour l'attaquer. »

« Nous sommes tous capables de l'attaquer à distance, normalement, Midona. Nous avons nos chances, toutes nos chances. DISPERSION ! »

_Il avait crié cela pour éviter qu'une attaque malheureuse n'en termine avec tout le groupe en une seule fois. Chacun se sépara, mettant bien trois à cinq mètres de distance par rapport aux autres tandis que le serpent de mer aux écailles noires continuait de sortir et rentrer dans chaque cascade sans attaquer._

_Puis soudainement, dans chaque cascade dans lesquelles il était rentré, des trombes d'eau en sortirent, fonçant vers le groupe de Link à toute vitesse. Link fit un saut sur le côté, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de voir comment se débrouillaient les autres._

« Vous allez bien ? Aucun blessé ? »

_C'était quoi ce nuage de fumée ? Il comprit qu'il venait du Chamallot de Midona. Elle avait réussi à contrer la trombe d'eau avec des flammes, bonne idée ! Quant aux autres, ils avaient surtout éviter les attaques._

« Je vais commencer par attaquer en premier. »

_Il bandit son arc, retrouvant une sensation qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps avant de cibler le serpent de mer. Il attendait que celui-ci passe entre deux cascades, la flèche quittant l'arc jusqu'à atteindre sa cible. Il avait visé directement l'œil, le crevant sur le coup. En même temps qu'un hurlement strident de la créature, il entendit un petit sifflement._

« On dirait que tu n'as pas perdu la main, Link. »

« Bien heureusement. J'aurai dit que c'était un coup de chance mais là, maintenant, je n'en suis pas convaincu du tout. Et je l'ai mis en colère. »

« Maître Link, la puissance qui émane du morceau de l'épée est maléfique. Quelqu'un a perverti ce morceau et contrôle ce serpent de mer. »

« Très bonne nouvelle … Merci beaucoup, Fay. Je n'ironise pas sur la seconde partie. »

« Je le sais, maître Link. » _déclara la voix féminine et monotone en lui alors qu'il regardait le serpent de mer gigantesque._

_Hum … Ce n'était pas bon … Maintenant qu'il était énervé … Il fonçait droit sur eux ?! Il s'était projeté hors d'une cascade, la gueule grande ouverte, les crocs prêts à se planter en eux ! Link cria à tous de l'esquiver, chacun y arrivant sauf que le Tétarte qui semblait bien plus téméraire que le reste._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il … Mais il est complètement fou ?! Descends de là ! »

_Le Tétarte avait tout simplement sauté pour atterrir sur le long corps cylindrique et commencer à le frapper de ses poings. Des éclats d'écailles noires volèrent un peu partout dans tous les sens alors que Link criait :_

« Arrêtes ça ! Et redescends maintenant ! Même si tu plonges dans l'eau, il risque de t'attaquer ! ALLER ! MAINTENANT ! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille t'écouter. Si tu remarques, il n'arrête pas de frapper au même endroit … toujours au même endroit. »

_Toujours au même endroit ? Il ne l'avait pas encore vu … mais c'était vrai. Le Tétarte se maintenait fermement sur le serpent de mer, ce dernier tentant par tous les moyens de faire tomber le pokémon sur son dos._

_Mais Link comprenait maintenant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les écailles … La partie où frappait le pokémon n'avait plus d'écailles. Plus du tout … Il crée un endroit où il était possible de blesser la créature maintenant ! Le Tétarte sauta du corps du serpent de mer, prêt à rejoindre les autres mais un coup de queue vint le frapper en plein air, l'envoyant en direction des pieux de pierre qui séparaient les cascades. Bon sang ! NON !_

« Vite, vite ! » _hurla Link, sortant son grappin et un morceau de tissu pour accrocher la pokéball au bout de son arme. Il n'avait que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il dirigea le grappin vers l'endroit où normalement le Tétarte risquait de se planter, la chaîne se dirigeant à toute allure vers là. La pokéball s'ouvrit, absorbant le Tétarte avant le choc mais les cascades avoisinantes déchirèrent le tissu lié au grappin, la pokéball s'en décrochant pour tomber dans le vide._

« Je m'en occupe. »

_Une petite voix se fit entendre, un éclair fonçant vers la pokéball pour la récupérer dans les airs. Le Motisma revint, son sourire toujours peint sur sa face bien qu'il murmurait d'une voix neutre qu'il avait récupéré la pokéball. Il la déposa auprès de Link, le serpent de mer semblant furieux et enragé._

« Maître Link, il semblerait que la force provenant du serpent de mer devienne incontrôlable. Mais les attaques du Tétarte ont permis de créer un point faible dans sa chair. Vous devriez vous focaliser sur ce point pour vaincre ce serpent de mer. »

_Sauf que maintenant, le serpent de mer était en train de tournoyer autour d'eux à une vitesse folle, comme s'il préparait un ouragan. C'était d'ailleurs le cas visiblement puisqu'il avait du mal à garder un appui ferme au sol. Le Motisma, néanmoins, était beaucoup trop léger et commençait déjà à subir l'ouragan jusqu'à ce qu'une main noire ne l'agrippe et ne le ramène jusqu'à Midona qui le serra contre elle._

« Restes ici … C'est mieux. »

_Il n'allait pas la contredire, loin de là même. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait comme soulagé. Mais le combat n'était pas terminé._


	78. Chapitre 78 : Le dernier moment

**Chapitre 78 : Le dernier morceau**

« Essayez de vous agripper à quelque chose ! Il veut nous emporter ! »

« Mais à quoi est-ce que tu veux, Link ? Nous n'avons aucune attache. Bon … Ca va me fatiguer bien plus que nécessaire mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. »

_Gardant le Motisma contre elle, Midona fit apparaître une bonne dizaine de mains ténébreuses dans son dos, quatre d'entre elles venant se planter dans le sol. Les autres mains vinrent agripper tous les pokémons et Link, Midona disant :_

« Ne bougez pas. On va attendre qu'il se calme. »

« Mais s'il nous attaque ? » _demanda Link, Midona poussant un profond soupir :_

« Si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais pas le combattre, désolée. J'ai déjà du mal à contenir toute ma puissance et bref, je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

« Ne t'en fait pas … Je vais m'en occuper. Tétarte, est-ce que tu ser… Ah non, il n'est pas là, c'est vrai … Motisma ? Tu pourrais électrifier les flèches que je vais tirer ? »

« Je le pourrais … Mais essayes de les tirer avant … »

« Bien entendu ,je ne veux pas me prendre une électrocution malheureuse non plus ! » _dit l'hylien alors qu'il bandait son arc. La main de Midona l'entourait juste au niveau de la taille alors que des morceaux du sol commençaient à partir dans tous les sens autour d'eux._

« Je ne vais bientôt plus avoir appui, je tiens à le signaler. »

_Et comment est-ce qu'il était censé viser le serpent qui continuait de tournoyer dans son ouragan … mais surtout de donner l'impression de voler dans celui-ci, rien que ça. Bon sang … Un moyen de l'arrêter ! C'est tout ce qu'il voulait !_

« INSECATEUR ! » _cria Barnos alors qu'il commençait à frapper dans le vide … mais créant des lames de vent en même temps ?_

_Des lames qu'il envoya dans l'ouragan comme pour le trancher en plusieurs parties. Le serpent de mer aux écailles noires eut plus de difficultés à se mouvoir, la Rhinoféros brisant la main de Midona pour retourner au sol. Malgré la puissance du serpent de mer et de son ouragan, il était impossible pour lui de la soulever._

_Elle frappa le sol, prenant un rocher d'une taille plus qu'imposante avant de le projeter dans l'ouragan. Le rocher, tournoyant plus rapidement que le monstre, vint le percuter en pleine face, le sonnant sur le coup._

_La Chamallot de Midona ouvrit la bouche, crachant des flammes en direction du serpent de mer, celui-ci ne bougeant plus, encore à moitié assommé. Il devait en profiter maintenant ! Il observa l'endroit où le Tétarte avait ciblé ses attaques, remarquant la chair nue du monstre. Aussitôt, une flèche fut décochée, des éclairs venant la rejoindre. Elle se planta dans la chair molle du monstre, l'électrifiant dans sa globalité. Aussitôt, l'ouragan s'arrêta, l'imposante créature venant s'effondrer au sol, devant eux. Une partie de son corps pendait vers le vide mais elle était toujours vivante._

« Il faut que j'en termine avec lui. »

_Il rangea son arc, prenant son épée et son bouclier. Puisqu'elle semblait être incapable de bouger, il pouvait s'occuper de la créature. Néanmoins, dès qu'il s'en approcha, celle-ci fut entourée d'une aura ténébreuse, sa gueule s'ouvrant pour bien montrer ses crocs. Même si son corps ne lui répondait plus, sa tête était encore capable de cause de gros problèmes._

« Ah … Il ne veut vraiment pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Mais pas le temps de se questionner à ce sujet ! Puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'ouragan, aucune hésitation ! Il fonça vers le serpent de mer, faisant une roulade sur le côté pour éviter sa gueule avant planter son épée pour crever son second œil. Le sommet du corps de la créature se souleva, celle-ci poussant des cris de toutes sortes avant de claquer des dents un peu partout. Ce n'était pas encore terminé ! Pas encore !_

« Si vous voulez m'aider, faites-le ! Je vais en finir ! »

_Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un déluge d'attaque de toutes sortes. Ils venaient vraiment mettre du leurs dans celles-ci ! Le serpent de mer se prit des attaques électriques, rocheuses et enflammées tandis que l'Insecateur tailladait sa peau non-protégée par les écailles._

_Empli de fureur, le serpent de mer ouvrit en grand sa gueule, la faisant tomber en direction de Link pour l'avaler tout cru. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, l'Hylien se retrouvant dans la bouche du monstre, Midona restant imperturbable._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, une lame sortit du crâne, créant une ouverture alors que le serpent de mer fut parcouru d'un dernier soubresaut, Link s'extirpant de son corps. C'était fini … définitivement fini._

« Pfiou … Une fois mais pas deux. C'est quand même très risqué. »

« J'étais déjà prête à venir ouvrir cette gueule en deux si cela s'avérait nécessaire, Link. Et regardes-moi donc ta tenue. Recouverte de sang … »

« Ca ne fait rien, ça disparaîtra avec de l'eau. »

« Ne comptes pas sur moi pour la laver hein ? » _dit-elle en rigolant, l'hylien lui rendant son sourire. Pas le moins du monde même. Il la connaissait bien à force hein ?_

« On prend quelques minutes de repos et je récupère ensuite le dernier morceau de l'épée, d'accord ? » _dit Link, Midona venant vers lui avant de le forcer à s'asseoir._

_Elle fit de même de son côté, le regardant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule malgré le fait qu'il y avait les pokémons encore présents et un cadavre derrière eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui allait la déranger._

« Quelques minutes … mais en même temps, cette aura ténébreuse n'est pas partie. »

« Maître Link, dame Midona a raison. L'aura qui entoure cette créature n'a pas disparu. Néanmoins, je ne ressens plus de trace de vie en elle. »

« Je restes méfiant mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se reposer. »

_Puis, tous les pokémons l'avaient bien mérité hein ? D'ailleurs, il félicita chacun d'entre eux, tout en remarquant que le Motisma avait fermé les yeux, toujours serré contre Midona._


	79. Chapitre 79 : En traître

**Chapitre 79 : En traître**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Pfiou. Il avait repris son souffle mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était quand même épuisé, plus qu'épuisé même mais … Il se motivait quand même. Midona avait fermé les yeux, installée sur son épaule, murmurant :_

« On récupère le dernier morceau de l'épée et on s'en va, Link ? »

« C'est l'idée que j'avais en tête, je dois t'avouer. »

_Il fit attention à Midona, se relevant tout en s'étirant. Il rappela ses pokémons, Midona faisant de même alors qu'il ne restait plus que le Motisma. D'ailleurs, la Twili le relâcha avant de se lever à son tour, regardant le morceau logé dans le crâne du serpent._

« Fais quand même attention à toi hein ? »

« Il ne peut rien m'arriver de grave, ne t'en fait pas, Midona. »

_Il se dirigea avec lenteur vers le cadavre du serpent de mer aux écailles noires. Se présentant près du crâne de celui-ci, il vint placer ses mains sur le morceau de l'épée, n'arrivant pas à l'extirper. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Il est bien incrusté dans son crâne ! »

_Il grimpa sur le crâne du serpent de mer, plaçant ses deux mains autour du morceau de l'épée, cherchant à l'extirper. C'était vraiment bien plus difficile que prévu mais il allait y arriver quand même ! Il y était presque ! PRESQUE !_

« LINK ! NON ! »

_La voix de Midona se fit entendre au même moment où il retirait le dernier morceau de l'épée. A cet instant, un pieu noir sortit du crâne ouvert du serpent de mer, traversant instantanément le ventre de l'hylien._

« HAHAHAHAHA ! Finalement … Finalement ! »

_C'est tout ce que cette voix qui venait de rire attendait depuis le début. Link regarda la plaie béante au niveau du ventre, serrant les dents alors que du sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Il plaça une main sur son ventre pendant quelques secondes avant de gémir, la dirigeant ensuite vers l'épée brisée. Il la retira, réunissant l'épée et le dernier morceau, l'arme commençant à briller fortement avant que la lame ne soit reformée._

_Mais … De nombreuses fissures étaient encore présentes. Link eut un petit sourire, Midona étant déjà à sa hauteur alors qu'il se penchait en avant, prêt à s'écrouler. Elle le réceptionna, disant d'une voix inquiète :_

« Link ! Réponds-moi ! Aller ! Restes conscient hein ? Réponds-moi ! ALLER ! Ne fait pas de bêtises ! LINK ! LINK ! »

« Il ne risque pas de te répondre. Je me suis débarrassé de lui. »

« Aaaah … Aaaah … Ca fait mal … »

« Ce n'était pas suffisant, on dirait bien. » _reprit la voix que Midona reconnaissait parfairement. Desperos ! Elle regarda autour d'eux, remarquant finalement l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci avait le sourire aux lèvres, Midona faisant apparaître de nombreux poings noirs dans son dos._

« Je vais m'occuper de ton cas … mais cette fois-ci, tu risques de comprendre très violemment pourquoi je suis la princesse des Twilis. »

« Oh ? Tu penses vraiment avoir le temps pour ça ? Tu ne préfères pas t'occuper de lui ? Dire que je pensais en avoir terminé avec lui … Vraiment. »

_Desperos poussa un profond soupir, regardant les poings avant de reprendre son sourire aux lèvres. Midona s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit les gémissements de Link._

« Tu as de la chance … Je te le ferais payer la prochaine fois. »

« Oh … Mais cette prochaine fois sera surement très rapide. Mais pour l'heure, tu as plus important, non ? HAHAHAHA ! Je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait aussi facilement. »

_Il s'éloigna sans plus de paroles, laissant seuls Midona, Motisma et Link. Celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux, repoussant un peu la Twili pour se mettre debout. Il regarda autour de lui, le visage en sueur avant de dire :_

« Où se trouve Fay ? L'épée n'est pas encore terminée ? »

« Je suis là, maître Link. » _dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna, remarquant l'épée au sol, allant la récupérer avec une extrême difficulté tandis que Midona l'observait en silence. Elle le laissait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à ses limites._

_A partir de là, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de Link mais rien ne semblait s'arranger. Pas du tout même. Loin de là ! Il était plus que souffrant ! L'hylien haletait à toute allure, posant une main sur sa poitrine, bafouillant :_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Ah … J'ai chaud, très chaud. »

« Retires ta tunique, Link ! Il t'a quand même transpercé le ventre ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas de sang qui sort de ma blessure, tu vois ? »

« RETIRES TA TUNIQUE ! »

_Elle venait d'hurler sur un ton impérial alors qu'il lui obéissait sagement maintenant. Elle était en colère, plus qu'en colère alors il avait intérêt à l'écouter avant qu'elle ne s'énerve complètement. Il s'exécuta, retirant sa tunique pour paraître torse nu. C'est vrai … Il avait un trou noir dans l'estomac mais en même temps, il n'était pas réellement transpercé._

« C'est quoi ça ? Une … malédiction ? »

_Une malédiction ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? La tache noire semblait comme douée de vie, battant au rythme de son cœur alors que des lignes sortaient de la tâche pour gagner un peu de place sur le ventre._

« Maître Link, votre corps est imprégné d'une puissance maléfique qui le dévore peu à peu. Je vous conseille de vous reposer et de combattre cette malédiction le plus vite possible sous risque de perdre la vie d'ici une à deux semaines. Maitre … Link ? »

_Le ton monocorde de Fay se brisa sur la dernière phrase, empreinte d'interrogation et d'inquiétude. L'hylien avait refermé les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience._


	80. Chapitre 80 : Inquiétude

**Chapitre 80 : Inquiétude**

« Link ! Link ! Aller … Réveilles-toi ! »

_Il ouvrit ses yeux avec lenteur, regardant autour de lui pour comprendre cette situation saugrenue. Il était couché au sol, gémissant de douleur alors que le visage inquiet de Midona était penché sur lui._

« Ah … Restes couché, Link. Tant que tu es conscient … »

« Midona ? Qu'est-ce qui … AIE ! Mais … Ca fait mal … Je … »

_Il tenta de se mettre assis mais deux mains noires vinrent le plaquer au sol, l'immobilisant. Midona se mit assise sur lui ou presque, le regardant avec tristesse._

« Je t'ai ordonné de rester couché ! Tu ne comprends pas, Link ?! »

« Je comprends juste … que je ne vais pas si bien que ça. Mais si tu veux bien m'expliquer. J'ai mal au torse … Et cette position … Midona … »

« Pas le temps de te poser des questions sur moi et toi ! Link … Dis-moi où est-ce que tu souffres, je vais tenter de soigner ça. »

« Tu … en serais capable ? Tu es une Twili … Enfin, tu ne donnes pas l'apparence d'être capable de soigner tout ça … sans me moquer de toi. Mais j'ai vraiment mal au torse. »

_Elle le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué ce qui se trouvait sur son torse. Avec lenteur, elle déposa sa tête contre le torse nu de Link, murmurant :_

« Link … Il y a des chances que Desperos t'ait maudit … Je ne sais pas comment il a ces pouvoirs mais … Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te soigner malheureusement. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ne te forces pas si tu en es pas capable … Et puis, ce n'est pas si dramatique, Midona. Je n'aime pas vraiment … voir ça. »

« Voir quoi, Link ? » _demanda la Twili alors qu'il levait faiblement sa main droite vers elle. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il glissa ses doigts le long de la joue de Midona, chuchotant :_

« Te voir inquiète. Je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir non plus. »

« Si. » _dit-elle tout simplement alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Il se redressa, malgré les mains noires de Midona. Celle-ci avait visiblement mis moins de pression contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Mais ça n'arrangeait rien … Rien du tout même._

« Midona, qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? Je ne vais pas si mal que ça … »

« Alors, c'est quoi ça ?! » _s'écria-t-elle avant de poser une main sur son torse, la pressant bien pour qu'il souffre. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, remarquant son « trou » dans le ventre ainsi que les nombreuses lignes noires qui en sortaient._

« Ta malédiction par Desperos … Voilà tout … »

« Ca n'a pas l'air si grave. Ca fait un peu mal mais rien de plus. Aller … On se remet debout, ça sera bien mieux. Il faut que l'on parte pour finir de réparer Fay. Fay ? Est-ce que tu veux bien nous indiquer où se trouve l'endroit pour finir les réparations ? »

« Non, maître Link. » _déclara calmement la voix dans l'épée._

« … … … J'ai surement très mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ne s'attendait pas à un refus de la part de Fay, de l'esprit de l'épée. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réplique de sa part._

« Maître Link, je répète mes paroles : Non, maître Link. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu réagis de la sorte ? »

« Car je le fais pour votre santé, maître Link. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous déplacer. Il vous faut d'abord faire disparaître la malédiction en vous. »

« Fay, j'ai besoin de cette information. Le plus vite tu seras réparée, mieux ce sera pour nous permettre de combattre Desperos et Giratina. »

« Maître Link, je suis au regret de vous informer que je … »

« Tu arrêtes de rendre une femme encore plus soucieuse à ton sujet ?! »

_Midona venait de stopper les paroles de Fay alors qu'elle fixait Link avec un peu de colère. Il ne comprenait pas que non, c'était non ? C'était bien trop compliqué pour lui ou quoi ? Il se redressa parfaitement, se mettant debout sur ses deux jambes._

« Je vais parfaitement bien, c'est pourtant visible non ? »

« Essaies de faire quelques pas. »_ rétorqua Midona, Link s'exécutant aussitôt. Ce manque flagrant de confiance était assez exaspérant en un sens._

« Est-ce que tu vois que je vais parfaitement bien ? Ou alors, est-ce que je dois danser pour prouver cela, Midona ? »

« Maître Link, vos jambes ne vous répondront plus d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous conseille de vous asseoir et de vous reposer. Néanmoins, le temps qui s'écoule fait que la malédiction va empirer sur votre corps. »

« S'il te plaît, arrête à ce sujet, ça n'a aucune relation. Je pense que … »

_Il pensait que quoi ? Midona remarqua que les jambes de Link commencèrent à trembler avant de l'abandonner. Elle voulut le réceptionner mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement, le laissant s'écrouler au sol avant de dire d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Maintenant, Link, est-ce que tu comprends ton état physique ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ? »

« Non. Je vais faire mieux, je vais m'asseoir sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisses qu'il te faut du repos et que tu ne dois pas partir de suite vers l'endroit où reforger l'épée. »

« Hein ? Mais tu ne vas quand même pas … »

_Pourtant, elle ne se priva pas, venant bien s'asseoir sur le dos de Link, le faisant crier de douleur. Au bout d'un moment, il allait tellement souffrir qu'il s'évanouirait une seconde fois. Pendant ce temps, elle réfléchirait à quoi faire. Comment combattre une malédiction ? Le Motisma était parti de son côté, comme à son habitude pendant que Midona fronçait les sourcils. C'était compliqué, bien trop compliqué._


	81. Chapitre 81 : Fléau

**Chapitre 81 : Fléau**

« … … … »

_Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, observant le plafond de bois qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Dans une maisonnette ? Il voulut se redresser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps ne lui répondait pas. Non-loin, il pouvait entendre des voix féminines._

« C'est bien la première fois … que je le vois dans un tel état. Ce que tu me dis est assez grave. Et malgré mes pouvoirs, je n'y suis pas arrivé non plus. Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas de … ta faute, Zelda. »

_Zelda ? Zelda ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se redressa vivement, s'arrachant un cri de douleur alors qu'il posait une main sur son torse. Ah ! Ca faisait horriblement mal !_

« Il est réveillé ! Link est réveillé ! »

_Il reconnut la voix de Midona, la Twili discutant avec Zelda. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit après quelques secondes, laissant paraître le visage inquiet de Midona. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre personne se présenta derrière la Twili, une hylienne, tout comme lui._

« Princesse Zelda … Nous sommes de retour là … où vous étiez ? Comment allez-vous ? »

« Tu me vois me tenir sur mes jambes, cela répond à ta question, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne parlons pas de moi mais plutôt de toi, Link. »

« Ah … Mais pourquoi faire ? Je suis sûr que Midona vous a déjà tout dit. »

« Je ne peux rien faire contre cette malédiction, j'en suis désolée. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute comme ce n'est pas celle de Midona. Mais vous savez, l'épée de légende est bientôt reforgée. Juste que Fay, l'esprit habitant l'épée, ne veut pas m'indiquer l'endroit où me rendre. »

« Car elle veut te ménager. C'est-ce que Midona m'a expliqué aussi. »

« Si elle t'explique tout, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre que de rester muet. »

« Tu es bien arrogant et prétentieux, Link. Est-ce que tu ne surestimes pas un peu trop ta force ? Et ton physique ? »

« Sauf votre respect, princesse, cette malédiction n'est pas si grave que cela. » _dit Link alors que Zelda plaça une main devant elle pour le faire taire._

« Si je t'explique que tu es condamné à mourir si tu ne combats pas la malédiction, est-ce que tu ne prendras toujours pas mes paroles au sérieux, Link ? »

« Princesse … Regardez, tant que je peux me battre, marcher et accomplir mon devoir, ma santé importe peu sur l'importance de ma mission. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes arrêter Giratina et Desperos si tu n'es plus en état de te battre ? Sans toi, nul ne peut porter l'épée de légende. »

« Je ne suis pas dans un état déplo … »

« ASSEZ ! J'en ai assez ! » _hurla Midona, une dizaine de mains noires sortant de son dos. Elle retira de force le haut de l'hylien, Zelda rougissant faiblement bien que ce n'était pas le plus important. Les lignes noires issues du trou au niveau du ventre de Link étaient en train de gagner du terrain. Midona reprit avec colère : _« Tu ne comprends pas Link ? Avec ta fierté mal-placée ?! Je vais te le dire ! Lorsque ces lignes atteindront ton cou, tu seras mort ! Pas de retour à la vie ou autre ! Ce ne sont pas des fées qui pourront te sauver cette fois-ci ! Tu es maudit ! Maudit ! Et nous ne connaissons aucune solution à ça ! »

« Il y en a une pourtant, princesse Midona. » _dit calmement une voix, le Motisma traversant l'un des murs avant de poser son regard sur le torse de Link._

« Ah bon ? Dis-le nous, Motisma ! Au lieu de me rendre encore plus inquiète ! »

« Link a été maudit par un pokémon spectre. Il n'y a qu'un seul pokémon assez puissant pour faire cela sur Link. Il s'agit de Giratina … Et pour arrêter une malédiction, il faut tout simplement abattre Giratina et ensuite que Link se repose pendant quelques jours … Car s'il continue à subir des blessures, la malédiction ne disparaitra jamais réellement. »

« Combattre Giratina ? Rien que ça … Je vais m'en occuper ! »

_Midona craqua les os de ses poings, tout le monde se tournant vers elle. Elle semblait plus que sérieuse et décidée, reprenant d'une voix lente :_

« Ca ne devrait pas être bien difficile, de toute façon, non ? »

« Midona, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais parfaitement que nous ne sommes pas capables de lui tenir tête. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. »

« Si nous arrivons à finir de réparer l'épée de légende, ça ne sera pas impossible, loin de là. »

« Il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger pendant que je restes là. Je pars avec toi. »

« Vous êtes aussi têtes de mule l'un que l'autre. » _soupira la princesse Zelda._ « Pour le moment, continue de te reposer et ensuite, nous aviserons. »

« Princesse Zelda, je ne suis pas … »

« ON T'A DIT DE DORMIR ! »

_Sans même crier gare, l'un des poings noirs de Midona vint frapper Link en pleine face. Bien que cela ne fit aucune blessure, son effet était néanmoins bien présent. L'hylien se retrouva endormi contre son gré, Zelda émettant un petit rire :_

« Toujours aussi brutale dès qu'il s'agit de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il le faut bien. Il ne comprend pas que sa santé est en jeu … Je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Il est bien trop stupide … beaucoup trop stupide même. »

« Il s'agit de Link. Il ne comprend que très difficilement les relations avec autrui. »

« Je le sais bien … Motisma ? Tu es sûr au sujet de Giratina ? » _demanda Midona, se tournant vers le pokémon spectre et électrique._

« Etant une créature spectrale comme lui, j'en suis certain même. »

« … … … D'accord, merci bien. »

_Elle devait compter sur Motisma, sa pokémon mais aussi sa propre force. Réussir à terrasser Giratina ? Ce n'était pas une chose des plus aisées, ça serait même plus que difficile. Mais la vie de Link était en jeu !_


	82. Chapitre 82 : Douceur

**Septième partie : Reforgée**

**Chapitre 82 : Douceur**

« Hein ? »

_C'est le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il était couché dans un lit, torse nu. Cherchant à se rappeler ce qui se passait, il se massa le front pendant quelques secondes. Il s'en rappelait. Midona avait été assez violente quand même cette fois !_

_Mais bizarrement, il n'avait eu aucun problème à bien dormir. En fait, c'était même tout le contraire. Il s'était trouvé logé contre un endroit des plus chauds et doux. C'était bizarre à expliquer car il n'en avait pas l'habitude, sauf ces derniers jours._

« Maître Link, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

_La voix de Fay se fit entendre, un peu distante alors qu'il remarquait son épée installée à côté d'une chaise. Une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait … Midona ? Endormie, la femme du crépuscule avait juste la tête penchée en avant._

« Fay ? Je … je crois que ça va un peu mieux. J'ai toujours mal mais moins qu'hier. Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? J'ai pu entendre ce qui se passait et … »

_Ah ! Il s'en rappelait ! C'était vraiment Midona qui l'avait assommé ! Quand elle se mettait en colère, elle était dangereuse, vraiment très dangereuse même. Il ne fallait pas trop exagérer non plus ! Mais les marques sur son torse._

« Mademoiselle Midona a tout fait pour apaiser votre douleur. Normalement, vous devriez être capable de vous déplacer sans aucun problème. »

« Midona a fait ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas mais … »

_Il y avait aussi quelques points qui le dérangeaient. C'était difficile à exprimer correctement, très difficile même. En fait, il y avait surtout cette chaleur omniprésente autour de lui. Ce n'était pas l'effet pour contrer la malédiction de Giratina. C'était autre chose. Il se sentait recouvert d'une enveloppe de chaleur, de douceur et de tendresse._

« Comme mademoiselle Midona n'était pas sûre au sujet de votre santé, elle a veillé sur vous et n'a pas hésité aussi à … »

« Link ? Tu es réveillé ? » _déclara subitement Midona, la voix de Fay se stoppant. Link posa son regard sur celui de la femme aux cheveux auburn._

« Oui, oui …euh merci … mais à cause de moi, la situation d'hier était un peu stupide, je le reconnais. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes. »

« Tant que tu arrêtes tes stupidités. Normalement, tu devrais te sentir bien mieux. » _dit Midona tout en se grattant la joue. Il remarqua quelques rougeurs sur la joue de la femme qui détournait le regard, comme perturbée par quelque chose. Il ne savait visiblement pas quelque chose qu'elle seule était au courant._

_Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait dormi avec lui. Zelda avait été intriguée mais Midona avait prétexté qu'elle préférait l'avoir auprès d'elle pour être sûr que ses pouvoirs s'imprègnent bien en Link._

« Une raison un peu ridicule non ? Mais je ne te juge pas. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour qu'il aille mieux. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de mentir. »

« Mais je ne mens pas ! Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse canaliser mes pouvoirs comme ça ! »

_Elle avait juste eut le droit à un petit rire attendrie e la princesse Zelda. Bon, heureusement pour elle, elle s'était réveillée avant Link. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé voir son visage au réveil lorsqu'il l'aurait aperçu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle avait préféré prendre ses précautions. Même si elles étaient un peu stupides._

« Midona ? Euh … au sujet de ma tunique. »

« AH ! Je m'excuse pour hier ! C'était juste un … petit dérapage. Pour la peine, j'en ai déjà préparée une autre. »

_Une autre ? Elle ? Dans un délai aussi rapide ? Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle lui présentait une tenue exactement comme la précédente … mais de couleur complètement noire. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour être sûr de bien voir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de dire :_

« Je ne m'attendais pas à du noir mais je suis habitué au vert. Après, rien ne m'empêche de changer et … »

« Ah ! Mais la couleur noire, c'est parce que ... enfin, elle permet de mieux absorber les attaques ténébreuses et spectrales. En même temps, ça ralentira la malédic … »

« Merci beaucoup, Midona. Elle est superbe. J'espère que j'ai le bonnet avec. »

_La jeune femme ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Dès qu'il s'agissait de trouver une raison à ses actes, elle était la première à réagir mais voilà, maintenant, elle était juste rouge sur la majorité de son visage, baissant la tête pour étudier le bois sur le parquet. C'était un bien joli bois, vraiment, très finement travaillé et …_

« Midona ? Comment est-ce que tout ça me va ? »

_Elle releva la tête, ouvrant légèrement la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Comment est-ce que ça lui allait ? Divinement bien. A part la couleur de peau, on aurait vraiment pu croire qu'il était un habitant du royaume du crépuscule._

« Et alors ? Midona ? Me regarde pas bouche bée, non ? Merci encore. Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi douée pour ça, je te l'aurai demandé bien plus rapidement. Tu as d'autres secrets à me dévoiler ? Après tout ce temps, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le croyais. »

« Oh ça, les secrets d'une femme … Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi si tu veux les apprendre et les connaître, Link. » _dit-elle, embarrassée alors que l'Hylien se levait._

_Il fit quelques mouvements des bras et des pieds. C'est vrai, il sentait toujours le poids de cette malédiction sur son corps mais il allait très bien, vraiment très bien même. Il s'approcha de son épée installée à côté de Midona, disant :_

« Fay ? Maintenant que je vais mieux, est-ce que tu te sens prête à me dire où je dois me rendre pour te reforger ? »

_La question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il était réveillé et qu'il se sentait mieux. Mais maintenant, il avait quand même un peu peur de la réponse de Fay. Si l'épée décidait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ça n'allait rien arranger._


	83. Chapitre 83 : Refus

**Chapitre 83 : Refus**

« Hors de question. »

_La réponse était franche et directe. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réplique de la part de l'esprit habitant l'épée de légende. Abasourdi, il bredouilla :_

« Mais Fay, j'ai … enfin, grâce à Midona, je peux m'y rendre. »

« Une mesure de sécurité. Je n'accepte pas cela. »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait tout pour lui compliquer la vie ? Il ne demandait pas grand-chose pourtant. Ce n'était pas difficile de lui dire où il fallait se rendre. Il ne risquait rien. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en regardant Midona._

« Je compte explorer les environs. Peut-être que je trouverai par hasard l'endroit où me rendre, Midona. Tu es d'accord ou tu veux aussi me barrer la route ? »

« Je ne t'arrêterai pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Tu es assez grand pour savoir tes capacités, non ? Je n'ai aucune raison de te stopper, Link. »

« Tant mieux … et encore merci pour tout. On part dans la journée. »

_C'était aussi simple et rapide que ça. Il quitta la demeure, saluant la princesse Zelda qui lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Elle signala que la tunique noire qu'il portait était magnifique. Il murmura que c'était un présent de Midona pour le protéger contre les attaques ténébreuses et spectrales. Mais aussi ralentir sa malédiction._

« Tu penses donc que c'est simplement pour te protéger qu'elle a fait cela ? »

« Hein ? Enfin, je ne sais pas … vraiment mais au moins, je sais que ça a ses propriétés. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Enfin, je crois. »

« Surement, oui, surement. Que comptes-tu faire ? Partir pour l'épée de légende ou alors tenter de soigner cette malédiction. »

« Fay ne veut pas m'aider. Enfin, pour un esprit, elle est drôlement protectrice. Je pensais plus qu'elle se préoccuperait du sort du monde que du mien. »

« Elle est dans cette épée depuis sa création. Peut-être qu'elle a vécu des choses avec les précédents héros élus que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, Link. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de peu … réceptif. » _murmura la princesse Zelda alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, intrigué par les paroles de celle qui était sa souveraine._

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, princesse Zelda ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer mais à toi de le découvrir, Link. Tu es un adulte, non ? Tu devrais alors saisir cela par toi-même. Ouvre donc ton cœur et tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. » _rétorqua la princesse alors qu'elle le laissait seule avec lui-même. Midona était restée sur le pas de la porte, écoutant la conversation sans s'y mêler._

_Link poussa un nouveau soupir, observant l'épée de légende. Il avait toujours son ancienne épée, préférant l'utiliser tant que celle contenant Fay n'était pas définitivement réparée. Mais ça ne changeait rien à ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que la princesse Zelda voulait dire ? C'était deux refus dans la même journée. A croire qu'elles cachaient toutes quelque chose._

« Link ? Si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Fay. »

« Midona ? Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît. Je suis perdu. » _bredouilla le jeune hylien en se retournant vers elle._

« Mademoiselle Midona, il y a 100% de chance que je parle de vous à Link lorsque vous ne serez pas éveillée si vous vous décidez à en dire trop. »

_Midona resta interdite, écoutant la voix de Fay qui venait de lui faire un peu de chantage. Ce n'était pas une illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait bien entendu la voix lui faire du chantage, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Mais … elle comprenait parfaitement._

« Bon, visiblement, je ne peux rien te dire, désolé. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez toutes les trois ? »

_Il était complètement déboussolé et perdu. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude du secret, surtout par rapport aux personnes proches de lui. Mais elles, réunies, contribuaient à cacher quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir découvrir par lui-même ?_

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas très sympathique de votre part. Pour la peine, je me mets en route dès maintenant. Vous l'aurez voulu. »

_Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire la moue pour si peu de choses, il fallait dire que la moutarde lui montait au nez. Encore qu'il n'était pas énervé, juste plongé en pleine incompréhension car personne ne daignait lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Voilà tout. C'est ça qui le dérangeait par rapport au reste._

« Midona ? Tu veux prendre ta forme de diablotine ? Pour le voyage ? Et où est-ce que ce Motisma se trouve encore ? »

« Tu sembles un peu exaspéré, Link. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît. »

« Pourtant, c'est visible comme le nez sur ton visage. » répliqua Midona, s'empêchant de rire bien qu'elle souriait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était sur l'épaule de l'Hylien. « Ne soit donc pas en colère. Le cœur d'une femme est souvent impénétrable. »

_Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'intéressait. Bref, il ne saisissait pas tout de toute façon. C'était difficile et inconcevable. Pourtant, il était quand même un héros mais ça ne suffisait pas à comprendre le cœur des femmes ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ? Parcouru par des pensées absurdes de la sorte, il quittait maintenant la princesse Zelda et le village dans lequel elle se trouvait, la prévenant de ce qu'il comptait faire._

« Fais attention à toi quand même. La malédiction n'est pas stoppée, juste ralentie. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, princesse Zelda. Je prendrai garde. Mais il est dommage que Fay ne veuille pas m'aider. Vraiment dommage, oui »

« Ce n'est pas une absence d'aide, juste un refus de répondre. »

_Ca ne revenait pas à la même chose ? Il préféra ne pas parler après les mots de Fay. Il devait maintenant se mettre en route bien qu'il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre. Il irait peut-être se rendre dans une autre ville ou village ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis pied dans une grosse ville comme auparavant._


	84. Chapitre 84 : Eliminer la malédiction

**Chapitre 84 : Eliminer la malédiction**

« Link ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr, Midona. Je marche correctement, non ? »

_Il fit quelques mouvements avec les pieds pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucun souci. Mais … elle ne se sentait pas plus rassurée que ça. C'était plutôt le contraire. L'inquiétude grandissante en elle était loin de lui plaire._

« Dis-moi si tu as du mal à bouger ou à avancer hein ? Compris ? »

« Compris, compris, Midona. » _dit l'hylien. Elle était plus soucieuse que d'habitude. Pourtant, avec cette tunique, il n'avait aucun mal à se mouvoir._

_Enfin, pour lui, il n'y avait aucun gros problème. Parfois un petit mal au corps mais rien de dangereux ou problématique. Enfin, pourquoi s'en faire pour aussi peu ? C'était risible non ? C'est ce qu'il pensait du moins. Pas de quoi se compliquer l'existence pour ça._

_Mais peut-être qu'il ferait bien de ne pas créer de soucis à Midona. Il sortit son épée, non-celle contenant Fay tout en faisant quelques mouvements alors que la diablotine restait sur son épaule, le regardant faire._

« Tu vois, Midona ? Je peux même me batte avec mon arme. »

« Je me disais … tu crois que le responsable de la malédiction, c'est Giratina ou Desperos ? J'ai cru comprendre que peut-être, ce n'est pas vraiment une personne mais un objet ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider comme ça. Vraiment. »

_Il n'y connaissait rien en termes de malédiction. Alors si Midona, spécialisée là-dedans, n'y savait rien elle aussi, ce n'était pas lui qui allait répondre pour elle. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser là ? Tant qu'il était capable de se battre … ça lui convenait._

« Je pense qu'il faut éliminer Desperos, Link. »

« Tu en est convaincue ? Je ne parle pas pour le tuer réellement, enfin … »

« Pour lever la malédiction, j'ai l'impression que c'est grandement nécessaire. »

« Si tu le dis, Midona. Je te fais confiance. Je n'y connais rien. » _répondit Link en haussant les épaules. Il était plutôt préoccupé par Fay. C'est étrange mais il tentait quand même de comprendre ce qui se passait avec elle._

« Fay ? Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu refuses autant ? Tu as bien remarqué que pourtant, je me bats sans aucun problème non ? »

« Car vous portez une tunique spéciale, maître Link. Mais je me fie pas à votre tenue mais à votre corps et je sens qu'il est faible, très faible. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous risque d'affronter là-bas. Je ne veux pas vous mettre plus en danger. »

« Mais je ne suis pas en danger ! Fay ! Donne-moi au moins un indice ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Cela reviendrait à vous aider pour me réparer. »

« C'est quoi le plus important ? Empêcher Ganondorf de revenir à la vie ou alors simplement de savoir si je vais être un peu fatigué ? »

« … Savoir que vous allez vous blesser plus que de raison. »

_Il avait donc bien entendu ça. Elle se préoccupait plus de sa santé personnelle que du devoir pour sauver le monde. C'était étrange. Ça lui rappelait Midona. Mais ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, loin de là même._

« Ah ! Je suis fatigué avec tout ça, tu sais, Fay ? »

« Votre corps est épuisé mais non pas à cause de notre dialogue. Il y a 90% de chance que cela soit dû à cette malédiction, maître Link. » _dit l'épée alors que Link faisait quelques mouvements des lèvres comme pour imiter Fay._

« Hey ! Te moque pas d'elle, toi ! » _s'écrie Midona en lui tirant la joue avec son corps de diablotine. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, se frottant la joue après quelques secondes. Ca faisait mal quand même ! Elle n'était pas obligée d'en arriver là !_

« Je ne me moque pas d'elle. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis bon, Fay est un peu idiote sur le coup. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas réparer l'épée. Alors, si on se rend à l'endroit où je peux réparer l'épée, on trouvera surement Giratina ou Desperos. »

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une idée stupide. Loin de là. C'est même plutôt étonnant de ta part, Link ! » _déclara Midona en rigolant._

_Hey ! Très sympathique de la part de la diablotine ! Il regarda son épée, attendant une réponse de Fay qui n'arrivait pas malgré les secondes qui défilaient. Visiblement, elle avait été trop étonnée pour répondre correctement._

« Maître Link, laissez-moi y réfléchir. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu vois que tu peux être bien plus ouverte quand tu le désires. » _déclara l'Hylien avant que l'épée ne plonge à nouveau dans son mutisme._

« Toi, Link. Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit Midona tout en poussant un profond soupir désemparé. Les réactions de Link étaient parfois stupéfiantes de stupidité quand il s'y mettait sérieusement._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Hein ? »

« Rien, rien. » _soupira une nouvelle fois Midona. Rien du tout, c'était peut-être là le problème. Mais maintenant, ils avaient une idée de qui était responsable de cette malédiction. Enfin, il ne fallait jamais s'en douter. Mais ils savaient où ils pouvaient trouver Desperos ou Giratina. Maintenant, il fallait juste s'y rendre. Et pour ça, Fay devait les aider._

_Sauf que l'épée n'était pas très encline à cela. Elle commençait à comprendre un peu ce qu'était cet esprit dans l'arme. Mais tant qu'elle ne l'apercevait pas directement, elle préférait rester réticente aux propos de Fay. Ah … ils avaient pourtant marché pendant des heures et elle observait Link._

_Malgré l'allure qu'il avait, elle le ressentait. Il souffrait intérieurement mais ne le montrait pas. L'épée qui était très proche de lui l'avait surement remarqué. La tunique n'était là que pour amoindrir la douleur mais non pas pour la rendre inexistante. Il pouvait se battre mais il allait souffrir mille morts._


	85. Chapitre 85 : En lui

**Chapitre 85 : Le réveil du seigneur**

« Vous auriez une bibliothèque ? »

« Ou… oui, bien entendu. Si vous voulez me suivre. »

_Les humains hors du monde d'Hyrule ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude des longues oreilles. Mais à force, elle s'y adaptait. La princesse Zelda accompagna la femme, celle-ci l'emmenant jusqu'à un bâtiment d'une grande taille._

« Vous devriez trouver la majorité des livres que vous recherchez ici, princesse Zelda. »

« Merci encore. Tant que cela a un rapport avec les pokémons, c'est le plus important. »

_Elle avait décidé d'aider Midona et Link à sa manière. En essayant d'avoir le plus d'informations sur ce Desperos qui leur causait tant de trouble. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre._

« Je ne sais pas quoi mais je mettrai la main dessus. »

_Déjà, elle s'approche de la bibliothècaire, celle-ci haussant un sourcil en voyant la tenue de la princesse Zelda mais surtout ses oreilles. L'Hylienne demande s'il existe des articles sur un homme nommé Desperos._

« Vous voulez parler du maître qui a disparu depuis déjà un bon mois voire plus ? Bien entendu … vous savez utiliser un ordinateur ? »

_Devant l'incompréhension de la princesse, la bibliothécaire soupira avant de se lever. Elle s'approcha d'un écran, disant à Zelda de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

« Je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde veut le retrouver. S'il a décidé de disparaître, c'est qu'il voulait être seul non ? »

« Quelques questions se posent dessus mais sinon, il est aussi possible de rechercher sur des pokémons et autres ? »

« Un ordinateur, ça contient tout ce que vous voulez. Tapez ce que vous voulez chercher et il vous le trouvera. Bon, j'ai du travail. Bonne chance ! »

_Elle allait en avoir besoin. Elle laissa partir la bibliothécaire, regardant l'écran. Elle avait appris brièvement à lire et comprendre le langage d'ailleurs. C'était plutôt utile. Bon … les premières informations qu'elle avait obtenues n'étaient pas forcément réjouissantes. Car elle s'y attendait néanmoins._

« Un homme agréable et apprécié de tous et de toutes. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il est actuellement d'après ce que j'ai appris. »

_Elle lisait différents articles, continuant de les parcourir de haut en bas, de gauche à droite. Oui, tous étaient formels à ce sujet. Desperos était un homme reconnu de tous. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait depuis le départ._

_Mais maintenant, elle avait besoin d'une autre confirmation. Elle continua d'utiliser l'ordinateur, plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. Voilà, c'est ça qu'elle voulait obtenir comme informations._

« Les pokémons capables de posséder les gens. »

_Voilà ce qu'elle recherchait. Maintenant, il fallait espérer qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle désirait. C'était compliqué, très compliqué. Mais en même temps, elle devait retirer les pokémons spectraux ou ténébreux bien trop faibles. Car oui, les pokémons ténébreux avaient aussi ces pouvoirs. Elle remarqua quelques détails sur Giratina mais comme il était à côté de Desperos, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas lui qui le possédait._

« Quel pokémon assez puissant serait capable de ça ? »

_Elle devait déjà éliminer toutes les sous-évolutions. Peut-être fallait-il se pencher sur une créature des plus intelligentes ? Capable de parler ? D'avoir des notions humaines ? Ils étaient beaucoup moins nom … lui._

« Darkrai. » _dit-elle en plantant ses yeux devant l'écran._

_Elle avait lu le nom avec lenteur pour bien l'ancrer dans son esprit. Il n'y avait que lui. Midona lui avait parlé de l'œil bleu qu'avait eu Desperos pendant un bref moment, quand il s'était emporté. Si Darkrai le possédait, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Et surtout, Link et Midona auraient de gros problèmes._

« Je vais aller les prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Elle se redressa à toute allure, ne sachant pas comment éteindre l'ordinateur. Vraiment, la technologie n'était peut-être pas faite pour elle. Elle préférait grandement l'envoi d'oiseaux ou de lettres pour écrire à Link._

_D'ailleurs, elle interrogea la bibliothécaire à ce sujet, celle-ci poussant un soupir désespéré. Utiliser des lettres ? D'accord, qu'elle aille voir le facteur. Cette fille venait de la campagne ou quoi ? Ne pas connaître tout ça relevait quand même de l'inconscience._

« Vous allez réussir à trouver la sortie ? »

_Devant l'ironie dans la voix de la bibliothécaire, la princesse resta stoïque. Elle ne s'amusait pas, contrairement à ce que cette femme pouvait croire. Elle quitta la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers la poste avant de commencer à écrire. Normalement, elle devait aussi donner une brève description de Link et Midona pour que le pokémon oiseau puisse les trouver._

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il arrivera à trouver la personne à qui je veux envoyer cette lettre ? »

« Faites-moi confiance, mademoiselle. La Poste s'est très rarement trompée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre courrier arrivera parfaitement à votre destinataire. »

« Si seulement … veuillez envoyer cette lettre alors. »

_Elle tendit l'objet de papier. Elle avait expliqué ce qu'elle pensait être la clé de la solution pour combattre Desperos ou presque. Ou au moins, qu'ils savent à qui ils avaient affaire. Cette créature ténébreuse en lui se révélait aussi dangereuse que Giratina, elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère, bien loin de là._


	86. Chapitre 86 : Les trois lacs

**Chapitre 86 : Les trois lacs**

« Maître Link, je ne suis toujours pas disposée à vous aider. »

… _Vraiment ? C'était ça sa réponse ? Elle le faisait exprès ? Il entendit le petit rire de Midona alors que pourtant, ce n'était pas drôle. Loin de là même ! Il n'y avait rien de drôle ! Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Pfff …_

« Link ? Je ne pensais pas m'en mêler mais bon … nous devrions aller voir les trois lacs. »

_Les trois lacs ? Il s'était renseigné à ce sujet. Il paraîtrait qu'il y avait trois elfes qui habitaient ces lacs. Des elfes ? Oui, ça l'étonnait lui aussi. Il avait pensé à des pokémons mais peut-être que c'était la race de ces pokémons ? Etrange. Mais oui, aller voir ces lacs serait peut-être une bonne idée. Surtout qu'encore une fois, il ne s'était pas rendu en ville malgré ses dires. Bon, donc, les lacs ?_

« Tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, c'est ça ? »

« Peut-être pas la meilleure mais la plus conseillée, oui. » _répondit Midona avant de disparaître en lui. Elle ne le prévenait pas que cela avait surtout pour but d'étudier son corps et de savoir comment il se portait._

_Et la réponse était mal : très mal. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, la malédiction empirait de minute en minute. Malgré sa nouvelle tunique, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que le pouvoir était bien trop fort pour eux. Vraiment trop fort. Elle se sentait … si impuissante._

_Tellement impuissante que cela la mettait en rage. Elle voulait juste éviter de le montrer aux yeux de tous et de toutes. Enfin, surtout de Link et Fay. Et aussi Motisma bien que ce dernier ne faisait que vagabonder autour d'eux sans parler. Elle avait parfaitement compris son petit manège d'ailleurs mais elle ne disait rien._

_Maintenant, ils étaient tous en direction des trois lacs. D'après ce qu'elle savait, les trois lacs formaient un triangle. Et c'est là où ils devaient se rendre. Dans chaque lac ou alors au centre du triangle formé par ces trois lacs._

« Link, comme tu l'as si bien signalé, il y a des chances que Giratina nous attende là-bas. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Il suffit juste de rester sur nos gardes et ça sera parfait alors. »

« Je te protègerai si tu n'es pas capable de te battre, Link. » _continua de dire Midona. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait qu'elle était soucieuse à son sujet ? _

« Pas besoin, Midona. Avec cette tunique, je suis sûr que je peux me battre plus que correctement. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire à ce sujet. »

« Aucun souci, aucun souci, c'est toi qui le dit. »

_Elle marmonnait cela dans sa barbe pour ne pas se faire entendre réellement. C'est pas lui qui savait dans quel état était son corps hein ? Elle le ressentait parfaitement que le corps de Link était vraiment très laid à voir de l'intérieur._

« Nous y voilà. Le premier des trois lacs, Midona. »

_Il déclarait cela en présentant un lac circulaire. En son milieu, il était possible de voir une grotte. Mais était-ce vraiment utile de s'y rendre ? Il n'en était pas convaincu. Ca ne lui semblait pas nécessaire. Il valait mieux se rendre à …_

_Il posa une main sur son cœur, s'immobilisant subitement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr. Il avait bien ressenti ça ? Cette pointe au cœur ? La malédiction ? Elle désirait vraiment l'emporter, n'est-ce pas ?_

« LINK ! Reste en retrait ! Je vais me charger de ça ! »

« NON ! Midona ! Je préfère que tu sois en moi, aide-moi juste à garder cette malédiction encore quelques heures, c'est tout. »

_C'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il souffrait mais il pouvait contenir sa douleur, il en était sûr. Il en était convaincu. Il en était sûr ! Enfin, il espérait en être sûr. Il devait se contrôler et faire attention à sa santé quand même._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ça ? Pour ne pas rendre inquiète Midona ? Et Fay aussi ? C'est bien ça ? C'était stupide, particulièrement stupide même. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ça, du moins, de mettre ses sentiments sur le devant._

_Pour lui, le combat était le plus important. Le combat était tout. Ce n'était pas être fou, loin de là. Il était sûr de … ah … qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser de la sorte maintenant ? Alors que sauver le monde était bien plus important ?_

« Maître Link, vos pensées sont perturbées. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu es capable de lire dans mes pensées, Fay ? » _dit-il avec un peu de peur dans la voix. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir ainsi._

« Non mais je sens les battements de votre cœur qui s'accélèrent, signe d'une appréhension grandissante de votre part. »

« Oui, oui … une appréhension grandissante, je confirme. »

_Difficile de l'expliquer par des paroles. Mais savoir que Midona et Fay pouvaient faire ça. Elles comprendraient surement ce que cela voulait dire. Enfin, non ! Elles n'avaient pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées !_

« Maître Link, votre cœur s'affole. Je vous conseille maintenant de vous reposer. Cela en va de votre santé. Veillez-vous reposer … … … s'il vous plaît. »

« Mais je vais bien et … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles, ayant entendu les derniers mots implorants de la part de Fay. Il vint se mettre assis contre un arbre. Ils étaient encore bien loin d'avoir trouvé la solution. En plus, Fay n'avait pas dit s'il se trompait de chemin ou non._

_Mais le plus important et le plus problématique était son corps. Il s'était assis … mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se relever. C'était affreux. La malédiction était encore plus violente qu'auparavant. Il ne sentait plus son corps, il ne sentait plus rien du tout. Son corps était comme totalement vide de toute substance._


	87. Chapitre 87 : Elue

**Chapitre 87 : Elue**

« Link ? Link ? LINK ! »

_Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés pour se reposer. Midona était sortie de son corps, ayant reprise sa forme humaine avant de le regarder avec inquiétude._

« Midona ? Qu'est-ce que … qui se passe ? »

« Tu ne me répondais pas ! Voilà ce qui se passait ! Link ! Tu étais complètement évanoui ! Ca ne va pas hein ? Ca ne s'arrange pas, j'en suis sûre. »

« Ca va aller. Ca va aller. Je vais me relever et … »

_Il se redressa mais s'écroula aussitôt contre l'arbre, clignant des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Il voyait trouble, vraiment trouble. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il avait l'impression d'être à moitié inconscient. C'était stupide, vraiment stupide._

« J'arrive plus à … »

« Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Tu restes ici. Appelle tes pokémons, Link. » _déclara Midona, lui empêchant de prendre la parole alors qu'il bafouillait quelques mots. Avec lenteur, elle récupéras les pokéballs de Link, faisant sortir ses trois pokémons. _« Vous trois, vous veillez sur lui pendant que je vais terminer de forger l'épée. »

« Forger … l'épée ? Mais tu ne peux pas, Midona. »

« Je confirme les dires de maître Link, mademoiselle Midona. Seul l'élu de la Déesse et la réincarnation de cette dernière peuvent poser leurs mains sur l'épée. Il y a 100% de chance que vous n'arriviez même pas à approcher la main de la garde. »

« Ah oui ? Et si tes statistiques sont fausses ? » _rétorqua Midona, récupérant l'épée fissurée de toutes parts sans aucune difficulté. Elle fit quelques mouvements alors que les yeux de Link s'ouvraient en grand par la surprise._

« Co … comment c'est possible ? »

« Cette donnée ne rentrait pas dans mes probabilités. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, mademoiselle Midona ? » d_emanda Fay dans l'épée fissurée._

« Juste une femme comme les autres. Et accessoirement la princesse du Crépuscule. Bon, visiblement, c'est décidé, Link. »

« Décidé quoi ? » _bredouilla l'hylien, toujours sous le choc._

« Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire. Toi, pendant ce temps, tes pokémons veillent sur toi et tu attends que je vienne te délivrer de ta malédiction. Le preux chevalier va devoir patienter maintenant, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Mais mais mais … attends ! Ca n'explique pas que tu puisses faire ça ! »

« C'est donc ainsi le fait de tenir l'épée de légende ? »

_Elle fit plusieurs mouvements gracieux avec l'épée, semblant imiter à la perfection comment Link se battait habituellement. Il la regardait, estomaqué._

« Je, je je … mais toi ? Midona ? Pourquoi ? »

« Car c'est comme ça et pas autrement, ce n'est pas si compliqué pourtant non ? »

« Mais mais mais ! On parle de l'épée de légende, pas d'une vulgaire arme ! Midona ! Selon ce que Fay a dit, tu ne devrais pas … »

_Midona vient se mettre accroupisse devant Link, lui faisant un sourire des plus tendres tout en tenant l'arme dans sa main. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, lui disant :_

« Car il en est ainsi et pas autrement. Fay n'a pas le monopole de ce qui est véridique ou faisable. Pas du tout, loin de là même. C'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, tu te reposes, d'accord ? C'est bien compris ? Je m'occupe de tout ça, mon petit Link. »

_Son petit Link ? Elle parlait comme si elle s'occupait d'un enfant. Il n'était pas un enfant ! Pas du tout même ! Pas … il … il la regarda poser sa main sur sa joue, reprenant la parole :_

« Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Arrête de compter uniquement sur toi-même. D'autres personnes sont toutes aussi capables que toi. »

« Mais je suis … le héros. » _dit Link dans une longue complainte._

« Tu es le héros de nombreuses personnes mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es le seul à vouloir sauver tout le monde. S'il te plaît, repose-toi. »

_Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de l'hylien, celui-ci gardant ses yeux grands ouverts avant que Midona ne disparaisse dans le sol avec l'épée. Quelques instants plus tard, il posa sa main sur son front. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?_

_Midona sortit du sol après quelques secondes, s'étant éloignée de Link. Elle resta interdite, posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui … lui avait pris de réagir de la sorte ? Sentir l'impuissance chez Link l'avait-elle un peu … rendue peu farouche ?_

« Ohlala … Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. »

« Vous avez embrassé le front de maître Link, mademoiselle Midona. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fait, Fay ! Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre femmes, tu veux bien m'indiquer la démarche à suivre alors ? »

« Je n'ai aucun besoin de vous refuser cela, mademoiselle Midona. Si vous voulez bien écouter mes paroles, je vais alors vous guider. »

_C'est tout ce qu'elle désirait pour l'heure. Elle allait combattre la malédiction par elle-même et aussi réparer cette épée. Elue ou incarnation de la déesse, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, c'était aussi simple que ça. Le plus important … c'était Link, voilà tout._


	88. Chapitre 88 : Comment la réparer

**Chapitre 88 : Comment la réparer**

« Je n'arrive pas à élaborer des hypothèses sur la raison qui … »

« Fait que je sois capable de te tenir en main, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact, mademoiselle Midona. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer cela. » _dit Fay avec lenteur et une légère appréhension dans la voix, ce qui change de sa voix mécanique habituelle._

« Est-ce tant que ça un problème ? Que ça ne soit pas ton petit maître Link ? »

« Maître Link est l'élu de la déesse Hylia. Il fut le seul ainsi que ses ancêtres à pouvoir me porter et me tenir … d'après mes souvenirs. Mais je suis perdue depuis tout ce temps. »

_Perdue ? C'est étrange. Ce n'est pas le mot qu'elle aurait utilisé, du moins, de la part de Fay. Elle était vraiment étrange cette petite créature dans l'épée. Enfin, elle pensait que c'était une créature ou un esprit, elle n'en savait rien. Etait-ce peut-être l'épée tout simplement ?_

« Mademoiselle Midona, nous sommes arrivées. »

« Hum ? Oh oui. C'est vrai. » _murmura Midona en remarquant la grotte centrale, au milieu des trois lacs. Elle était aussi entourée d'un petit lac mais bon, il semblait possible de l'atteindre avec les rochers qui sortaient de l'eau._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement, Fay ? »

« Nous devons trouver les trois elfes qui sont dans les lacs aux alentours et ensuite, nous leur demanderons comment réparer l'épée de légende. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on s'est rendu au centre ? Ah … je vous jure. »

_Elle poussa un petit soupir. C'était … bizarre de se déplacer seule maintenant. Elle avait déjà repris goût au fait de voyager avec Link. Et tout cela en quelques semaines. Ah … mais elle se rappelait aussi ce qu'elle avait fait._

« Fay. Combien de temps avant que la malédiction n'emporte Link ? »

« Je dirai deux à trois jours. Sans votre tunique, cela aurait pris quelques heures tout au plus. »

« Rien que ça ? C'est aussi peu ? Je ferai mieux d'accélérer alors. »

_Elle ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude mais difficile de le cacher. Comment pouvait-elle faire autrement de toute façon ? Link était dans un état grave. Sans elle, il ne pourrait même plus bouger. Les dangers actuels n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux dans le royaume du crépuscule. Et encore, Ganondorf n'était pas revenu à la vie._

_Quand il sera là, les problèmes allaient devenir bien plus importants et violents … pfff … Mais cette fois-ci, elle ferait tout pour l'éliminer définitivement. Même si ça ne serait pas très simple. Mais avec ce Giratina et ce Desperos, autant dire que ce n'était pas une partie gagnée d'avance. Elle devait plutôt se concentrer sur son objectif principal : sauver Link._

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle a ressenti une présence ! Non ! TROIS ! Elle tourna la tête rapidement, remarquant des petites créatures qui étaient en train de s'enfuir. Des pokémons ? Cela ressemblait bien à des pokémons d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir !_

« Fay ? Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que … »

« Ce sont les trois pokémons elfes. Crehelf, Crefollet et Crefadet. Ce sont eux. Nous devons réussir à communiquer avec l'un d'entre eux pour espérer me réparer. »

_Alors la décision était simple ! Les pokémons venaient de se séparer mais elle décida de se focaliser sur celui à la coiffure dorée. Elle commença à courir vers lui, sautant dans les airs avant de se mettre à léviter. Les pouvoirs ténébreux allaient lui être très utiles._

« HEY ! TOI ! Reste ici ! J'ai besoin de te parler ! » _s'écria-t-elle bien qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le pokémon ne veuille pas coopérer._

_Surtout quand il s'était mis à disparaître subitement devant elle. Tsss ! De la téléportation ? Il n'était pas le premier à savoir utiliser ça. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrant quelques secondes plus tard. Ces pokémons ne savaient pas qu'ils laissaient derrière eux un petit fluide invisible à l'œil nu ?_

_Sauf pour elle bien entendu. Elle recommença ses mouvements, arrivant jusqu'au pokémon à la chevelure dorée. Celui-ci poussa un cri, surpris de la voir déjà être à ses côtés. Il commença à trembler, sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir._

« Je vais pas te manger, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. »

« Cre … Crehelf ? »

_Tiens, elle remarquait que la petite créature avait les yeux fermés. Pourtant, il savait sa présence ? Plutôt forte, elle était douée dans les pouvoirs psychiques, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour la femme aux cheveux auburn._

« Tu peux appeler tes deux comparses ? J'aimerai vous montrer mon arme et savoir ce que je dois faire pour la réparer, compris ? »

« HAHAHAHA ! Mais tiens donc, ça ne serait pas Midona ? »

_Cette voix ! Elle s'immobilisa, poussant un grognement. Aussitôt, des mains ténébreuses apparurent dans son dos. Rien que l'entendre la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle allait commettre un véritable massacre ! UN VRAI CARNAGE !_

« Mais je n'aperçois pas Link, est-ce que ça veut dire que cette malédiction l'a déjà emporté ? Ca serait bien triste, vraiment très triste. Ou alors, il n'est déjà plus capable de bouger et il attend tout simplement sa dernière heure. Ooooooh ! Ce regard ténébreux, j'aime ça ! »

« Tu as une dernière prière ? »

_Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. L'elfe s'était déjà éloigné, apeuré alors que ses deux compagnons se présentaient à lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Desperos … Desperos était là ! Un sourire aux lèvres, le visage vainqueur. Il croyait quoi ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL CROYAIT ?! Qu'il pouvait se présenter à elle sans risquer de disparaître à tout jamais ?_


	89. Chapitre 89 : Vengeance

**Chapitre 89 : Vengeance**

« Alors, tu ne me sembles pas trop attristée de savoir que Link va bientôt mourir. »

« Hum ? Ce n'est pas prévu avant quelques jours. La malédiction a été grandement ralentie par mes soins. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prenais ? »

_Elle disait cela tout en cherchant à reprendre son calme. Pourtant les mains issues de son dos étaient toujours présentes, signe qu'elle était toujours sur le pied de guerre et prête à abattre Desperos. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'enfuir. _

« Tsss, ce n'est donc qu'une question de temps. Je pense qu'il sera encore meilleur quand il te verra morte … oui, je lui jetterai ton cadavre devant ses yeux et … Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris bêtement ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Me moquer de toi ? Il y a juste un petit détail que tu n'as pas remarqué, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que tu n'es qu'un imbécile de première catégorie. »

_Il émit un petit rictus. Elle avait visé juste. Il était trop prétentieux, beaucoup trop. Pourtant son rictus se transforma, laissant place à un visage surpris alors qu'il voyait ce qu'elle tenait en main. Il vint dire avec lenteur :_

« Cette épée … ce n'est quand même pas … »

« Tu veux que je te le dise ? Je vais te le dire. Cette épée est l'épée de légende. Surpris ? C'est bien ce que je voulais voir sur ton visage défait par la haine. »

_Elle exultait de l'intérieur, voyant Desperos qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Qui se demandait comment était-ce possible. Et pourtant, hahaha … HAHAHA ! C'était exactement ça ! C'était ça ! Elle reprit :_

« Tu es encore en train de sangloter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens cette épée ? »

« Car visiblement, élu ou pas, il semblerait que je sois capable de te mettre une raclée. Tu veux que l'on teste ça tous les deux ? »

_Elle était un peu trop impertinente. Mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Pas du tout même. Loin de là. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle soit capable de faire cela. Ce n'était pas dans le plan. Si quelqu'un était capable d'utiliser l'épée de légende à part Link._

« Tu n'as aucune relation avec la princesse Zelda, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mon peuple hait les Hyliens depuis des siècles voire des millénaires. Tu crois vraiment que je suis reliée à la princesse ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia, d'après les dires de Fay que je dois être pareille. Hahaha ! Tu sembles … décontenancé. Surpris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca ne fait rien. Je n'aurai qu'à t'éliminer comme les autres. »

« Si tu y arrives, tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Peur ? Lui ? De qui elle se moquait ? Elle allait voir ! Elle avait vite comprendre sa douleur ! Il présenta sa lance dans ses mains, commençant à faire quelques mouvements. Pas besoin d'utiliser les pokémons pour elle.  
><em>

« Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire princesse. Que tu possèdes les pouvoirs liés au crépuscule ne changera rien à ce que tu vas devenir. »

« Oui, oui. Continues donc de parler, tu pourrais presque m'intéresser hein ? »

_Elle allait voir ! Il courut vers elle, prenant subitement appui sur la pointe de sa lance pour bondir et passer au-dessus de Midona. Celle-ci le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil. Il voulait l'attaquer de dos, est-ce qu'il n'était pas un peu fou ou stupide ?_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse atterrir derrière elle, les mains de Midona vinrent chercher à l'attraper pour le briser dans les airs. Les mains noires vinrent se fermer, un petit cri se faisant entendre de la part de son adversaire._

« C'est tout ? Et encore, je ne suis pas sérieuse. »

« Attends donc un peu toi … Je vais te le faire payer ! »

_Il était enragé, vraiment enragé par cette garce ! Pendant qu'elle, de son côté, savait qu'elle avait le dessus psychologiquement. Le fait qu'elle tienne l'épée de légende dans sa main avait suffi à briser le petit espoir que Desperos s'était forgé dans son esprit._

_Pourtant, lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, elle remarqua que le corps de Desperos avait complètement disparu ? De la magie ? Comment avait-il put faire ça ? Elle regarda à gauche et à droite mais ne remarqua rien._

« Tiens donc, on dirait qu'on joue au petit illusionniste mais ça ne changera rien. Je vais facilement te trouver. Tu n'as pas compris que l'obscurité et les ténèbres sont mes domaines de prédilection, Desperos ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de te méfier de tes alentours, je ne plaisante plus. »

_Ne plus plaisanter ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas ? Elle eut un petit sourire qui se mua en surprise avant de remarquer les pieux ténébreux qui sortirent du sol tout autour d'elle. Ses mains dorsales vinrent se placer sur le sol avant de la projeter dans les airs._

_Elle évita des pieux avec aisance, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin alors que c'était au tour de Desperos de sortir du sol. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, Midona faisant quelques mouvements avec l'épée fissurée._

« Je ne te promets pas une mort douce. Tu vas stopper cette malédiction sur Link tout de suite. De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

« Oh mais tu crois que je suis responsable de sa malédiction ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Il était peut-être doué pour ça. Mais néanmoins, elle verrait après l'avoir tué. Comme ça, si la malédiction de Link ne disparaissait pas, elle saurait alors qu'il disait la vérité._


	90. Chapitre 90 : En mauvaise position

**Chapitre 90 : En mauvaise position**

« Alors, puisque c'est comme ça, on va y aller sérieusement. »

_Elle disait cela tout en sortant une pokéball. C'était au tour de sa pokémon de se montrer aussi ! Elle n'allait pas perdre plus de temps ! Elle devait quand même faire attention à sa pokémon et pfiou …_

« Princesse Midona ! J'arrive ! »

_Une voix qu'elle reconnut encore une fois. Sauf qu'elle leva la tête pour apercevoir Motisma. Il était donc là aussi, prêt à l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Chimala, ça faisait deux pokémons, ce n'était pas si mal et elle savait leurs puissances._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'appellerais donc pas tes pokémons ? Tu as peur qu'ils se prennent une raclée de la part des miens ? »

« Une raclée ? Hahaha. Je vais te montrer exactement. »

_Il prit les pokéballs dans sa main gauche, les regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de les briser entre ses doigts. Midona écarquilla les yeux, demandant :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu … as fait ça ? »

« Car je n'ai pas besoin des êtres inutiles. Ils étaient faibles et impuissants. J'en ai assez d'être entouré par des incapables. Maintenant … commençons, je sens la haine et la rage qui m'envahissent toutes les deux. C'est ce que je désire, plus que tout ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? »

_Elle ne comprenait pas mais l'aura qui entourait Desperos était encore plus grande qu'auparavant. La puissance qui émanait de lui était si forte … si violente, c'est vrai qu'elle ressentait un pur concentré de haine en lui._

_Sans crier gare, il envoya sa lance vers elle, la femme aux cheveux auburn faisant un mouvement sur le côté. La lance vint caresser sa hanche droite, l'entaillant contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Cette vitesse était effa …_

« Princesse Midona ! ATTENTION ! D'autres arrivent ! »

_D'autres ? De quoi ? D'autres ? WOW ! D'autres lances ! Et ténébreuses ! C'est pas de la haine, ce n'est pas de la rage, c'est même beaucoup plus fort que ça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel déferlement de puissance._

_C'était donc ça la vraie force de Desperos ? Où est-ce qu'il la cachait ? Elle regarda Motisma et Chimala mais eux aussi ne pouvaient pas réellement se battre. C'était même impossible de l'approcher ! Comment est-ce que Desperos avait accumulé autant de force ? Elle cherchait à se mouvoir, à faire un mouvement pour l'atteindre mais rien n'y faisait. Cette déferlante de lances ténébreuses était vraiment étrange, très étrange. Depuis quand était-il aussi puissant ? Auparavant, il n'avait pas une telle force._

« Je me régale des cauchemars, je m'abreuve de la haine, je me nourris des ténèbres. Tu es dans mon domaine, sous mon joug, Midona ! »

« Il va falloir faire bien mieux que ça pour espérer m'atteindre. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas bien dur. Démonstration ! »

_Elle devait se battre pendant qu'il parlait ! Elle poussa un petit râle, commençant à se déplacer vers lui, disant à ses pokémons de la suivre. Mais pourtant, Desperos leva une main en l'air, un orbe ténébreux la quittant avant de s'envoler._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut une pluie de lances ténébreuses. Elle ne pouvait pas toutes les éviter ! C'était tout simplement de la folie ! COMPLETEMENT IRREALLISTE ! Elle chercha à se mouvoir mais n'y arrivait pas. Et lorsqu'elle vit Chimala qui n'avait rien pu faire, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix._

_Elle rappela sa pokémon, regardant ses blessures sur la majorité de son corps. Et le Motisma aussi. Elle y avait pourtant cru au départ. Elle pensait avoir une chance mais là, c'était vraiment différent, complètement différent même._

« Mademoiselle Midona, il n'y a qu'une faible probabilité que vous puissiez arriver à battre Desperos. Je suis désolée de vous le signaler. »

« Je m'en doute, Fay, je m'en doute. Tsss, tu cachais bien ton jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cacher mon jeu, ça a toujours été ma puissance réelle. Mais je préfère l'entendre souffrir et hurler à la mort. C'est bien plus délicieux maintenant. »

_Bien plus délicieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle murmura à Motisma de se mettre à l'abri mais il n'allait pas l'écouter, elle le savait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. A la base, elle devait finir de reforger l'épée de légende mais aussi réussir à combattre la malédiction de Link._

_Penser d'abord à Link et à l'épée. Ce genre de blessures n'était pas si dramatique. Elle avait déjà subi bien pire, non ? Comme lorsqu'elle avait été affectée par la lumière avant que Zelda ne lui permettre d'y résister, voilà tout._

_Alors, qu'elle voie son sang qui s'écoule au sol, son sang qui sort de nombreux endroits déchirés de sa robe, ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Non, elle voulait juste pouvoir sauver Link et réparer Fey. C'est le plus important. Elle leva son regard vers les airs. Les trois elfes se trouvaient où ? Elle avait perdu de vue celui qu'elle avait trouvé auparavant. S'ils avaient des pouvoirs psychiques, ils auraient pu communiquer avec elle, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait ?_

_Ils auraient alors compris la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une situation des plus compromises maintenant. Elle serra la garde de l'épée dans sa main, observant les fissures sur la lame. Fay était là. Il suffisait juste de trouver le moyen de réparer cette lame et Link se sentirait mieux. Elle en était convaincue. Elle en était sûre et certaine. Enfin, elle voulait s'en convaincre mais elle devait rester en vie … pour lui._

« Tu ne bouges plus vraiment. Tu abandonnes ? Non, ton regard prouve le contraire. »

_Qu'il fasse le fanfaron. Elle allait réfléchir à un moyen de sauver Link ET de réparer l'épée. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Ce n'était justement pas une chose facile surtout en vue la situation._


	91. Chapitre 91 : Au secours de sa dame

**Chapitre 91 : Au secours de sa dame**

« Mademoiselle Midona, quelle est votre idée ? »

« Mon idée … hahaha … c'est juste stupide, vraiment stupide. J'en ai qu'une seule et pour le moment, elle n'est pas vraiment réalisable. »

_Car elle n'avait aucune idée justement de comment réparer l'épée ! Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ! Pas du tout même ! Ca ne servait à rien ! Rien du tout même ! C'était cela le plus gros problème qu'elle avait actuellement. Si seulement, elle avait une idée. Les elfes n'étaient guère là pour l'épauler._

« Tu as fait tes prières ? Je retrouverai Link et le tuerai au lieu d'attendre que sa malédiction soit terminée. Pourquoi perdre du temps ? »

_LINK ! Voilà ! C'est ça dont elle avait besoin ! Juste se rappeler que Link était en danger ! La malédiction provenait de Desperos ! Elle devait alors le tuer ! Mais … elle n'avait aucune méthode, aucune tactique pour réussir à l'abattre._

_Quoi ? Le décor ? Il se modifiait. Il devenait sombre, beaucoup plus sombre qu'auparavant. Comme si les ténèbres recouvraient l'endroit. Un petit rire mauvais de Desperos se fit entendre, sa voix résonnant autour de Midona qui l'avait perdu de vue :_

« Est-ce que le fait d'être ensanglantée a mis à mal tes capacités à observer les alentours ? Peut-être … peut-être est-ce le cas. Et si ça l'est, comment comptes-tu te débrouiller ? Tu ne peux pas mettre la main sur moi. Tu ne sais guère où je suis. »

« Tsss … ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherche. »

_Elle tenait fermement l'épée. Elle devait trouver les elfes. Elle devait trouver le moyen de réparer cette épée et maintenant ! Quitte à ce qu'elle en meure ! Sa priorité était que l'épée de légende soit réparée et qu'elle puisse alors aider Link à combattre Ganondorf !_

« Je n'ai pas le choix, on dirait bien. Hahaha. » _dit-elle en rigolant faiblement._

_Elle ne pouvait pas échapper aux ténèbres ? Ou peut-être que si … contrairement à ce que Desperos croyait. Une main noire sortit de son dos, serrant l'épée de légende avant qu'elle ne soit projetée dans les cieux. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?! »

« Réparer l'épée de légende. J'espère que les elfes auront compris mon message. »

« SALE GARCE ! DISPARAIS ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! »

_Les ténèbres se dissipèrent autour de Midona alors que l'épée de légende continuait de tournoyer dans les airs. Puis subitement, trois créatures vinrent l'entourer et la tenir entre elles. Les trois elfes. Desperos hurla :_

« LÂCHEZ CETTE ARME ! JE VOUS L'INTERDIS ! »

_Mais pourtant, les trois elfes plongèrent dans la grotte se trouvant … au centre des trois lacs ? Elle l'avait remarqué mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y rendre. Un trou se forma au sommet de la grotte, signe que les elfes venaient de rentrer à l'intérieur._

« Non … non … NON ! CETTE EPEE NE DOIT PAS ÊTRE REFORGEE ! »

« Dommage, non ? Tu as perdu. »

_Elle disait cela avec fierté. Satisfaite du résultat, elle n'avait pu compter que sur ça. Elle regarda Motisma, lui demandant d'aller voir comment l'épée se portait. Elle voulait juste … savoir si elle avait réussi à être forgée._

« Princesse Midona, ce n'est pas … je ne préfère pas. »

« Fais-le, s'il te plaît. »_ murmura la jeune femme en haletant. La perte de sang était quand même trop grande. Elle n'avait pas cru que ça serait aussi grave. Et le Motisma était parti comme convenu. Le s'il te plaît avait eu raison de lui. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle se montre aussi gentille et polie avec lui._

_Deux minutes plus tard, quatre ombres sortirent de la grotte, une forte lumière émanant d'elles, permettant de voir le Motisma et les trois elfes. Les trois petites créatures tenaient l'épée entre leurs petites pattes sauf que tout était déjà fini._

« Toi … je vais te faire regretter de t'être mise en travers de mon plan. »

_Desperos était arrivé jusqu'à Midona, sa main posée au niveau de son cou. Il l'avait soulevée avec une telle aisance alors qu'une flaque de sang se formait à ses pieds. Les bras pendants vers le sol, les yeux de Midona étaient clos._

« Déjà terminée ? On dirait que tes blessures étaient bien plus graves que je ne le croyais. »

« MIDONA ! NON ! »

_Desperos écarquilla les yeux avant que sa main ne serre moins fortement Midona. Il baissa les yeux, remarquant la lame d'une épée qui venait de lui traverser le ventre. Il tourna son visage, apercevant Link. Celui-ci était en sueur et haleter à une très grande vitesse, signe qu'il avait du mal à avoir son souffle. Il était fébrile et tenait à peine debout._

« Encore en vie, toi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de Midona. »

« Rel… lâche … LA ! »

« Oh, mais oui, mais oui … TIENS ! »

_Il projeta Midona sur Link, celui-ci relâchant son épée avant de tomber en arrière, Midona sur lui. Desperos fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, regardant l'épée plantée dans son corps. Tant que Link et Midona étaient morts, l'épée de légende serait alors inutile._

_Héhéhé ,il y avait toujours une solution. Il plaça sa main sur la garde de l'épée, l'extirpant de son corps tout en observant la plaie béante au niveau de son ventre. Hum, ce n'était pas vraiment joli à voir … mais qu'importe._


	92. Chapitre 92 : Un mal en lui

**Chapitre 92 : Un mal en lui**

« Tu es encore en vie ? Hahaha ! Mais tu tiens à peine debout ! »

« Ca ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer pour ce que tu as fait, Desperos. »

« Et avec quelle épée ? Celle que tu m'as plantée dans le ventre ? C'est vrai que j'ai l'air de souffrir atrocement à cause d'elle. Tiens, regarde, je le fais. AAAAAAH ! AAAAAH ! Mon ventre ! Mon ventre ! Il me fait souffrir ! AAAAAAAH ! »

_Il faisait le fanfaron mais Link n'avait guère envie de rire alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur Midona. Celle-ci était vraiment blessée, très blessée. Et ces marques au cou, Desperos avait vraiment essayé de l'étrangler. Est-ce qu'elle respirait encore ? Il posa son oreille contre sa poitrine, entendant le souffle de la jeune femme._

« Elle est toujours en vie … tant mieux pour toi, Desperos. J'aurai un peu moins de haine pour t'éliminer. Tu devrais remercier le fait que tu ne l'aies pas étranglée complètement. »

« Remercier le … HAHAHA ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est déjà considérée comme morte ! Et toi aussi ! Vous ne pourrez plus rien faire ! Et la princesse Zelda sera la dernière à trépasser ! Je ne me priverai pas pour lui annoncer votre mort à tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être délicieux ! Tiens, d'ailleurs… »

_Sans crier gare, Desperos renvoya l'épée de Link vers ce dernier, la lame bien dirigée vers eux. Link se positionna pour recouvrir Midona de son corps, sa propre épée se plantant dans son dos. AIE ! Il … il … avait tout fait pour que ça ne vise pas un point vital mais sentir sa propre arme lui transpercer la chair, ce n'était pas plaisant._

« Elle est déjà morte ! HAHAHA ! Et toi, tu perds ton temps à vouloir la sauver ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? Vous êtes deux races opposées, non ? D'après ce que je sais, les Twilis et les Hyliens sont diamétralement opposés, même jusqu'à leurs origines. Et pourtant, toi, tu continues de vouloir la protéger. Imbécile … »

« L'imbécile est toi. Midona est une amie très précieuse avant d'être une Twili. Je ne la jugerai par rapport à sa race ! AAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Il venait de s'arracher l'épée plantée dans son dos, hurlant de douleur. Pourtant, grâce à cette action, il se sentait un peu mieux. La douleur lui avait permis d'oublier pour quelques temps la malédiction. Il allait donc pouvoir combattre !_

« Complètement fou. Vous êtes tous les deux complètement fou ! Mais c'est ça qui rend la chose bien plus intéressante, hahaha ! BEAUCOUP PLUS INTERESSANTE ! »

« Tu es complètement fou … et d'ailleurs, Desperos, je sais ce que tu es réellement. J'ai reçu une lettre de la princesse Zelda. »

« Hum ? » _dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus, posant son regard sur Link. Une lettre ? Princesse Zelda ? Ce qu'il était réellement ? Tsss … c'était donc ainsi ? Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps. Il allait se débarrasser de Link. De toute façon, il était à peine capable de tenir son épée en main d'après ce qu'il remarquait. HAHAHAHA ! Ca allait être drôle, très drôle._

« Viens donc tenter de me battre ! »

_Il n'allait pas se priver. Il mit correctement son épée, tremblant de tout son corps avant de courir vers Desperos. Mais celui-ci l'attendit, un sourire aux lèvres et lorsque Link fut à sa hauteur, donna un coup de lance dans l'épée. L'arme quitta la main de Link, Desperos lui donnant un second coup de lance mais cette fois-ci en plein visage._

« Imbécile, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes genoux, hahaha ! »

_C'est vrai. Il était incapable de se battre. Il était tout simplement incapable de se battre et rien d'autre. Mais Midona était en danger. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il devait continuer de se battre pour Midona ! Il …_

« Allez ! BON DEBARRAS ET CREVE ! »

_Il hurlait cela tout en exaltant à l'idée d'en terminer avec Link. Sa lance ténébreuse chercha à s'enfoncer dans la chair de Link mais rencontra quelque chose d'imprévu. La lance se dissipa, Desperos reculant en regardant ses mains, celles-ci étant légèrement brûlées._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« L'épée de légende, tout simplement. » _murmura une voix féminine alors qu'il hoquetait de surprise. ELLE ! Elle était déjà consciente ? Comment c'était possible ? Cette fichue Twili ! MIDONA ! Elle tenait l'épée de légende dans sa main !_

« Midona … tu … tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai mal de partout, Link. Vraiment très mal … mais ne t'en fait pas. Cette malédiction va être bientôt arrêtée. Reste vaillant. »

_Il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Ah … ah … ah … Il tomba à genoux derrière elle alors que Midona fermait les yeux. Elle se concentra, regardant Desperos bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas directement. Elle sentait vraiment cette rage et cette haine qui l'habitait._

_Mais bizarrement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était calme et tranquille de son côté. Elle prit une profonde respiration, sentant que Desperos s'élançait vers elle pour chercher à la tuer. Il en avait surement assez d'eux, de les voir se relever sans cesse contre lui. Ca se comprenait parfaitement._

_C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'avec un faiblement mouvement, elle se plaça sur le côté, la lame en avant. Un unique coup … un coup d'estoc en plein cœur de Desperos. Elle avait réagi avec vivacité, la lame légendaire s'étant plantée facilement en lui._

« Toi … toi … toi … Comment est-ce qu'une créature des ténèbres peut … comment une habitante du crépuscule peut utiliser cette arme ! »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu, non ? Je ne crois pas vraiment à cette histoire d'élu à la base. Adieu. »

« VAS TE FAIRE VOIR ! »

_Il poussa un hurlement strident avant de reculer, la plaie au niveau de son cœur ne disparaissant pas comme les autres. Le coup avait fait son effet, comme elle s'y attendait. Ils étaient … vainqueurs._


	93. Chapitre 93 : Embrasser

**Chapitre 93 : Embrasser**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Ah ! Imbéciles ! »

« Avec ta mort, la malédiction de Link sera arrêtée. »

_Un grand éclat de rire se fait entendre mais pourtant, Desperos est mal en point, très mal en point. Sa blessure commence à s'illuminer alors qu'il s'immobilise subitement, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Desperos hoquète avant d'être pris de convulsions. Sa bouche s'ouvre, une fumée noire et épaisse en sortant :_

« Vous l'aurez cherché ! Vous l'aurez désiré ! Briser mon jouet ! Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? BANDE D'IMBECILES ! »

_La fumée noire garda une forme vaporeuse mais qui ressemblait plus à un fantôme. Une chevelure blanche flamboyante, des yeux bleus, un col rouge, le reste n'était que composé de noir. C'était un spectre, n'est-ce pas ? Une créature spectrale ou ténébreuse ?_

« Dommage, vraiment … dommage … Tsss … Je me présente : Darkrai. »

« Est-ce que ça va suffire à arrêter ta malédiction ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn alors que Darkrai ricanait :_

« Imbéciles, je n'ai jamais été capable de créer une malédiction. Giratina non plus ! HAHAHA ! Déçus ? Link sera quand même destiné à mourir ! HAHAHAHA ! »

« Attends un peu, toi ! »

_Midona criait à son tour mais c'était déjà trop tard. Darkai disparu dans le sol, n'étant alors plus présent aux yeux de tous et de toutes. Ils étaient maintenant seuls, complètement seuls. Link s'écroula en arrière, tombant sur les fesses alors que Midona faisait pareil. Aucun ne regardait le corps sans vie de Desperos. Pourtant, comment allaient-ils expliquer cela aux personnes qui le recherchaient depuis des semaines ?_

« Link, je … je vais chercher à combattre cette malédiction. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour te libérer mais j'y arriverai, je te le promets. »

« Midona … Midona … Midona. »

_Il murmurait son nom alors qu'il restait assis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il se sentait mal ? Elle se mit à quatre pattes, étant trop faible pour se lever. Elle avança vers lui mais dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Link vient la tirer contre lui, la serrant fortement dans ses bras._

« He …. HEY ! Link ! S'il te … »

_Il la serrait avec insistance, malgré sa malédiction et leurs deux corps blessés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, pas du tout même. C'était surprenant, vraiment très surprenant de la part de l'hylien. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et la droite, remarquant finalement les pokémons de Link. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas venus les aider contre Desperos ?_

« Princesse Midona, d'après leurs dires. » _commença à murmurer le Motisma alors que les pokémons regardaient la scène._ « Il semblerait que Link leut a déclaré que c'était à lui de venir vous sauver et à personne d'autre. »

« Link ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » _demanda Midona alors que l'hylien continuait de la serrer contre lui avec moins de force. Elle l'entendit chuchoter : _

« C'est … ce n'est pas à toi de te retrouver blessée pour sauver tout le monde. Je refuse que tu sois blessée ! Que tu sois en danger, Midona ! Je refuse ! »

_Il s'exclama sur la fin mais ce fut elle qui vient l'enserrer plus longuement et avec tendresse contre elle. Les pokémons de Link furent rappelés dans leurs pokéballs sans même qu'il n'en donne l'ordre, Midona disant :_

« C'est pareil pour moi, Link. C'est exactement pareil. Je refuse que tu sois en danger. »

_Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, pas du tout même. Juste qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, comme elle. Elle n'allait pas se priver de cet instant entre eux deux. Pas du tout même. _

« Je vais m'éloigner, je crois. J'ai pas vraiment ma place ici. » _marmonna le Motisma tout en commençant à s'éloigner sans plus de mots._

« Maître Link, mademoiselle Midona, merci pour tout. »

_La voix de Fay ! Link tourna la tête de l'épaule de Midona, observant l'épée de légende qui était au sol, juste à quelques centimètres d'eux deux. C'était Fay. C'est vrai. Il reconnaissait sa voix et maintenant elle était en pleine forme normalement._

« Tu vas bien, Fay ? » _souffla Link avec lenteur._

« Grâce à vous deux, je vais parfaitement bien même si … j'ai l'impression que mon corps est un peu différent. Comme si le fait d'avoir été réparé grâce à l'énergie de ces trois elfes … m'avait rendu différente. »

« Différente ? Comment ça, Fay ? »

_Il quitta finalement les bras de Midona, sentant que c'était un peu à regret alors que Midona poussait un léger soupir désabusé. Elle aurait voulu que cela dure un peu plus longtemps quand même. Il exagérait, Link !_

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je ne peux pas encore me voir. Est-ce que je devrai alors sortir de l'épée pour me présenter ? »

« Je crois que c'est ce que j'attendais depuis le début, Fay. » _rétorqua Midona alors que Link hochait la tête positivement. Lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas réparé l'épée uniquement pour faire plaisir à l'esprit à l'intérieur mais aussi pour pouvoir stopper Ganondorf avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour quelques instants, la malédiction pouvait bien attendre. L'épée commença à s'illuminer fortement, une forme émanant d'elle._

« Oh ? Je dois me regarder. »

« C'est bizarre, je te pensais plus … impressionnante, Fay. »  
><em><br>Car oui, ce que Link et Midona voyaient n'était pas réellement ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Comme une petite créature de cristal gris et aux yeux bleus, elle ressemblait à une enfant âgée à peine de quatre à cinq ans … mais sans bras ? Elle avait néanmoins une sorte de cape violette autour du cou et elle donnait l'impression d'être un pokémon. La petite créature flotta à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol avant de se diriger vers l'un des lacs, s'observant dans le reflet de l'eau. _

« Il y a 100% de chance que je sois différente de ce à quoi j'étais auparavant. »


	94. Chapitre 94 : Proche réveil

**Chapitre 94 : Proche réveil**

« Je suis plus petite que dans mes souvenirs. Et plus faible. Mais pourtant, je me sens toujours autant capable de pouvoirs psychiques. »

« Tu es réelle ? »

_C'était la question de Link alors qu'il cherchait à toucher Fay. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui avec lenteur, son visage restant imperméable à toutes émotions. Link vint la toucher du doigt, remarquant qu'elle avait vraiment la consistance du cristal … ou du diamant._

« Je suis réelle, maître Link. Je me dois de vous remercier encore une fois, vous et mademoiselle Midona pour avoir réussi à me reforger. »

« Ah, ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est normal que nous faisions cela … enfin, c'est normal pour moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, je te le promets. Enfin, est-ce que tu es en pleine forme maintenant ? Et bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ma malédiction n'est pas arrêtée. »

« C'est le cas mais avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs, je vais tenter de la ralentir encore plus. Mais je ne pourrai pas la stopper complètement. Néanmoins, je vais faire une recherche pour savoir quel pokémon serait assez fort pour mettre une malédiction de cette puissance sur vous, maître Link. Normalement, Giratina et Darkrai en sont incapables. »

_C'est aussi simple que ça ? Il laisse faire la petite demoiselle de cristal et c'est réglé ? Etrange mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. En plus, sous cette forme, elle est bien plus appréciable même. Il lui demande avec amusement :_

« Est-ce que tu as d'autres capacités à part le fait de parler ? »

« Je suis capable de me repérer et d'être comme une boussole pour se diriger vers des endroits précis. Je suis aussi capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques, il semblerait. Mon nouveau corps me donne l'impression que je suis une espèce de pokémon mais je reste l'incarnation de l'épée de légende, maître Link. »

« Je ne comptais pas te mettre dans une pokéball de toute façon, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Je vous en remercie mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, maître Link ? »

« Tu es si petite et chétive, je ne sais pas, j'en ai eu envie. » _dit l'Hylien alors qu'il avait soulevé la petite demoiselle de métal._

« L… Link ! Hey ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Midona ? Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Et je ne suis pas dans un état déplorable non plus hein ? Je vais bien quand même. »

_Ce n'était pas ça le problème ! C'était juste que Fay fût assise sur les jambes de Link et que celui-ci s'était mis correctement assis. La petite demoiselle ne bougeait plus, restant parfaitement immobile alors que son maître la regardait et la détaillait. La voix de Fay se fit entendre quelques instants après :_

« Maître Link, je ne comprends pas le but de ce geste. »

« Tu ressembles à une petite fille, voilà tout. Mais bon, tu as l'air de bouder. Tu parles toujours aussi froidement. »

« Ce n'est pas mon but maître Link. Je ne veux pas répéter les mêmes erreurs … que la dernière fois … avant que je ne plonge dans ce long sommeil, très long sommeil. » _murmure Fay d'une voix plus chaleureuse et tendre, Link haussant un sourcil._

« Je ne suis pas habitué à ce ton dans ta voix. »

« Cela ne fait rien, maître Link. Mais pourquoi m'avoir déposée sur vos genoux ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. »

_Cela lui était venu tout naturellement en la voyant. Il était bizarre quand il s'y mettait. Mais bon, c'était surement à cause de la fatigue, tout simplement. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Il remarqua la mine boudeuse de Midona, celle-ci reprenant sa forme de diablotine, malgré ses blessures._

« Et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit ! »

_Sans le prévenir, elle vient s'installer à son tour sur les jambes de Link, observant Fay en émettant un petit grognement. Celle-ci resta parfaitement immobile, Link soupirant._

_Ailleurs, dans un lieu recouvert par les ténèbres, Darkrai était en train de pester contre tout et n'importe quoi. De son côté, Giratina observait le tout, regardant à gauche et à droite sans rien dire pour autant. Mais une voix se fit entendre :_

« Alors, ainsi, tu as finalement perdu ce corps d'emprunt, Darkrai ? Toi qui était si confiant par rapport à l'élu de la déesse, je suis déçu. Hahaha. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, maître ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que la princesse Midona était capable de tenir l'épée de légende elle aussi ! C'est grâce à elle qu'il s'en est sorti ! »

« Hum ? La princesse Midona ? Celle issue du royaume du crépuscule ? Tiens donc. Intéressant … très intéressant même. Quant à la malédiction, je trouve que cela a assez duré. Je vais envoyer mon Noctunoir pour juger de la force de ce fameux Link. On va donc voir si son descendant est aussi fort que ça. »

« Son descendant ? Vous voulez dire que … » _commença à demander Giratina._

« Cela ne te concerne pas. Giratina, Darkrai, je suis déçu par vous deux. Néanmoins, maintenant que l'épée de légende est reforgée, je vais devoir m'activer à le faire revivre. Ah … vraiment … que ces pokémons sont incapables. »

_Un soupir se fit entendre, un long et profond soupir bien qu'à côté de Darkrai et Giratina, il n'y avait rien … rien du tout même. Sauf une épée plantée dans le sol. Une longue et imposante épée noire, une Triforce étant gravée dessus._


	95. Chapitre 95 : Enfoui en lui

**Huitième partie : Le réveil du Seigneur**

**Chapitre 95 : Enfoui en lui**

« Link ! Link ! LINK ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'hylien, Midona venant le secouer sous sa forme de diablotine pour le forcer à se bouger. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle, la regardant avec surprise, son front étant en sueur. Il bredouilla :_

« Oui, oui, je t'entends … mais tu n'étais pas forcé de crier, non plus ? »

« Je ne crie pas … sauf quand tu ne réagis pas à mes paroles. Viens par-là. Tu as vraiment une mine des plus horribles. Beaucoup plus horrible que prévue même. »

_Avec douceur, sa main se posa sur le front de Link, celui-ci se laissant faire. Mais il était brûlant ! Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour se déplacer ? Ce n'était pas qu'une malédiction ! C'était surement même du poison ! Enfin, non … elle n'avait pas trouvé l'origine de la malédiction et voilà le résultat, Link était plus que souffrant._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu que je m'occupe de toi ? Tu n'as pas vu ton état, Link ? Zut de zut ! Viens par là ! Il faut absolument que tu reposes ! »

_Et dire qu'elle pensait que cela s'arrangerait. Enfin, juste un peu … grâce aux pouvoirs de Fay. Mais elle s'était trompée lourdement à ce sujet et elle en payait le prix. L'Hylien ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour la repousser, se retrouvant adossé à un arbre. C'était devenu une habitude ces derniers jours mais cette malédiction ne lui permettait pas grand-chose d'autre. Après quelques instants, elle avait repris sa forme humain, passant une main dans les cheveux de l'hylien alors qu'elle avait fait sortir leurs pokémons. Elle se tourna vers l'Insecateur, lui disant d'une voix lente :_

« Est-ce que tu peux aller trouver un morceau de bois et tailler un bol dedans ? Je pense que tu en es capable. Tu es un pokémon insecte avec ces grandes lames. Quant à toi … tu pourras commencer à préparer une eau froide mais pure ? Enfin, la plus pure que tu puisses. Il faut que l'on éponge son front. Il est brûlant. »

_Le Tétarte hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement les propos de la jeune femme à la peau grise. Il fallait néanmoins, se préparer à cela. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix à l'heure actuelle. Le seul but … était de patienter. La seule chose. Elle poussa un petit soupir alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.  
><em>

_Quelques minutes passèrent et enfin, le bol fait de bois arriva. Elle avait déjà sorti un morceau de tissu. Le Tétarte vint faire son travail, remplissant le bol avec de l'eau. Aussitôt, la jeune femme prit le morceau de tissu, l'aspergeant le front de Link._

« Voilà, voilà … Essaye de te reposer, Link. C'est tout ce qui compte, c'est le plus important. Et ne t'avise même pas de me répondre, d'accord ? »

« Je … bon … je suis d'accord. » _bafouilla Link, fermant les yeux et respirant bruyamment. Elle continua de le placer de la meilleure façon qui soit pour qu'il soit soulagé._

_Mais est-ce que cela serait suffisant ? Elle n'en était pas convaincue. Pas du tout même. Tant qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'origine du problème, elle ne pouvait pas soigner Link. Elle ne pouvait que patienter et se morfondre._

_Trois bonnes heures passèrent et Link avait changé de position. Il se retrouvait sur les genoux de Midona. Celle-ci avait sorti une couverture pour le recouvrir alors que les pokémons avaient été rappelés dans leurs pokéballs. Il n'y avait plus que le Motisma qui voletait autour d'eux comme bien souvent._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Pourquoi je fais cela ? Tout simplement parce que je me préoccupe de la santé de Link. Quelle question stupide de ta part. »

« Non, je veux dire … pourquoi est-ce que vous faites cela, princesse Midona ? Vous savez parfaitement qu'il est perdu. La malédiction fait qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. »

« Tais-toi, je ne veux pas que tu parles de ça ! »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité, mademoiselle Midona. »

« Qu'importe si cela est la vérité ou non. Ne t'avise plus de parler de ça, compris ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, comme vous … Princesse ! »

_Il s'écria mais elle avait elle aussi ressenti cette présence. Cette présence malsaine et mauvaise. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose qui … QUE … Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'une ombre avait foncé sur Link !_

« LINK ! LINK ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »

_Aucune réponse de la part de Link ? Elle lui donna une petite claque mais elle n'entendit qu'un petit gémissement. Il ne voulait pas … ou ne pouvait pas se réveiller ? Ca semblait être plutôt le second ! Elle se tourna vers Motisma, disant :_

« Aide-moi au lieu de rester là, les bras ballants ! »

« Je n'ai même pas de bras, c'est vraiment très spirituel de votre part, mademoiselle Midona. » _rétorqua le Motisma._

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! » _hurla soudainement Link, quittant les jambes de Midona pour rouler dans l'herbe. Elle se redressa, des mains ténébreuses sortant de son dos pour venir bloquer Link au sol et éviter qu'il ne bouge trop._

_Elle … elle … c'était quoi exactement ça ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Elle avait besoin … de … ah ! Voilà ! Fay ! Elle savait surement ce qui se passait ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'épée de légende n'avait pas encore réagit ?_

« Fay ! Fay ! J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! » _s'écrit la femme aux cheveux couleur de feu alors qu'elle s'approche de l'arme, l'extirpant de son fourreau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille en sort, faite de « métal »._

« Maître Link est en danger. »

« Merci bien, Fay, je l'avais remarqué. Si tu peux plutôt me dire comment l'aider, ça serait beaucoup mieux, je trouve ! »

« Il faut que je puisse l'étudier, mademoiselle Midona. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. »

_Qu'elle fasse comme elle le pouvait ! Link était en train de souffrir le martyr actuellement ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état non plus ! C'était tout simplement impossible !_


	96. Chapitre 99 : Contre le vide

**Chapitre 96 : Contre le vide**

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner dans cet endroit, Fay. »

« Cela risque d'être dangereux. Le monde des rêves est bien différent du royaume du crépuscule, mademoiselle Midona. Vous risqueriez de vous mettre en grave danger. »

« Qu'importe, il s'agit de Link. Je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés, à ne rien faire alors qu'il est en danger de mort. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que ce que c'est ? »

« Un pokémon. Il s'agit d'un pokémon. Je ne connais pas sa race néanmoins. »

« Un pokémon ? Qu'importe que ça soit une simple créature ou un humain, il a décidé de s'en prendre à Link. Il le regrettera amèrement ! On y va, Fay ! »

_Comme elle le désirait. La petite demoiselle faite de métal demanda à Midona de bien vouloir poser son épaule sur elle, chose qu'elle fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs deux êtres disparurent à l'intérieur même de la conscience de Link._

« Qu'est-ce que … Il fait complètement noir ici ! »

« Il semblerait que les rêves de maître Link sont en train d'être dévorés. C'est pourquoi il est possible de noter une absence complète de lieu et autres. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais mais qu'importe. »

_Elle devait regarder les environs et les étudier. Ah mais quelle idiote ! Il n y'avait rien dans les environs ! Rien du tout même. Ce n'était pas plaisant. Que du noir, juste du noir. Aucune trace de lumière. Comment réagir alors ?_

_Elle n'appréciait pas cet endroit. Elle observa à gauche et à droite, espérant trouver un indice. Un endroit où pouvoir poser le pied mais non. C'était un peu comme si elle flottait dans la pénombre. C'était plaisant mais pas lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les rêves de Link. Du moins, l'absence de rêves de Link._

« Il faut le mettre à l'abri mais même là, je ne trouve rien pour l'aider. Fay. Si tu ressens sa présence, tu me guides, d'accord ? »

« Je ressens la présence de maître Link. Nous nous y rendons depuis le début mais il semblerait qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus. Si sa conscience disparaît dans ses rêves, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se réveiller, mademoiselle Midona. »

_Très bonne nouvelle. Elle en avait d'autres à lui dire ou alors, c'était bon ? Qu'elle sache si elle pouvait fêter ça. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'ironie même si tout cela n'était que dans la tête._

_Oui, ce n'était pas le moment d'être perturbée. Il fallait trouver Link. Mais où est-ce que l'Hylien pouvait se trouver ? Il n'y avait aucune lumière ! Rien du tout ! Elle ne pouvait que réagir autrement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à côté. Elle ne pouvait que regarder et surtout suivre Fay qui savait où se rendre. Mais est-ce que tout cela allait être suffisant ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, pas sûre du tout même. Ah …_

« Qu'est-ce que tu es comme créature ?! »

« J'entends la voix de Link ! Il est proche, Fay ! »

_Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de murmurer à Fay de se dépêcher. Plus de temps elles perdaient, plus ça serait dangereux pour lui. LINK ! Elle voyait finalement un peu de lumière ! Elle en était convaincue ! Elle le savait !_

_Puis tout cela fut confirmé lorsqu'elle aperçut un peu de lumière au loin. C'était vraiment Link ! Elle en était convaincue ! Elle en était sûre et certaine ! Il fallait juste qu'elle accélère le mouvement ! Elle cria à Fay de l'emmener plus rapidement vers cette lumière. Finalement, elles la traversèrent pour arriver jusqu'à une petite zone … illuminée ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sol mais pourtant, elles avaient pied. C'était juste un immense décor blanc. Avec deux taches noires au loin. Il s'agissait de Link ! Et il était en train de combattre une créature spectrale … avec un unique œil ? Une sorte de cyclope ? Qui n'avait pas de pieds !_

_Mais surtout, il dégageait une énergie horriblement puissante. Puis, il n'était pas petit, loin de là. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas sa taille normale mais quand même, faire presque cinq mètres de hauteur, c'était plutôt problématique. Surtout quand ses poings faisaient la taille d'un être humain ! Rien que ça ! C'était quoi comme race ?_

« Un Noctunoir. Link affronte un Noctunoir, mademoiselle Midona. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que l'on attends ? Allons l'aider ! »

« Comme vous le désirez, mademoiselle Midona. Je reprends ma forme d'arme. »

_Tant mieux ! Car elle en avoir besoin d'ici les prochaines minutes ! Elle tendit sa main droite sur le côté, l'épée de légende se présentant dans celle-ci. Elle était prête à se mêler à la bataille ! Elle arriva aux côtés de Link, celui-ci la regardant avec surprise. Il bredouilla :_

« Mais comment est-ce que … Midona ? Tu sais où nous sommes ? Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître cet endroit. Si tu as un indice, je suis partant pour le comprendre car là, je suis complètement perdu. Et cet être m'agresse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la malédiction n'est pas présente ici et en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il devient de plus en plus fort. »

« Fay ? Est-ce que tu as une explication à ce sujet ? »

« S'il semble être capable de s'insinuer dans les personnes, ses pouvoirs s'accentuent à force qu'il maudit son adversaire. Dans cet endroit, il continuera à devenir bien plus puissant. C'est pourquoi il faut terminer ce combat le plus rapidement possible. Je tiens à signaler qu'il y a 99.9% de chance qu'il soit responsable de la malédiction de Link. Et le même pourcentage de chance que Link soit libéré de sa malédiction si ce pokémon trépasse. »

« Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Link ? Toi et moi ? Ensemble ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn avec un grand sourire._

« Cela va me faire bizarre mais puisque je suis en pleine forme en ce lieu, je ne vais pas me priver. Je suis prêt, Midona. Combattons ce Noctunoir, tous les deux. »

_Elle n'attendait que cela. Ils allaient pouvoir se battre à deux contre ce Noctunoir. Ah ! Première fois qu'elle allait utiliser une épée avec sérieux. A voir si elle arriverait à se battre ou non. Elle avait si souvent observé Link dans le passé, ça ne semblait pas si difficile._


	97. Chapitre 97 : Pire que prévu

**Chapitre 97 : Pire que prévu**

« Je le prends sur le flanc gauche, tu fais de même avec le flanc droit, Link ? »

« Je vais essayer, je vais essayer. Mais où est-ce que nous sommes exactement ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. Dans un autre monde. »

« Un autre monde ? Pas tellement, tu es tout simplement dans tes rêves. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Et ce pokémon nommé Noctunoir est en train de les dévorer et te tuer de l'intérieur. C'est lui aussi qui est responsable de ta malédiction, Link. »

« Je confirme les paroles de mademoiselle Midona, maître Link. »

_Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle et une bonne chose. Ils sont donc … en lui ? Dans ses pensées ? Dans ses souvenirs ? C'est plutôt personnel et il n'aime que moyennement ça. Mais après, il n'est pas forcément le mieux placé sur le moment. S'il doit se battre, autant le faire le plus rapidement possible. Combattre avec Midona ? Vraiment ? Main dans la main ?_

_Ah non, c'était quand même une idée absurde de penser ça : main dans la main … Humpf ! Mais il se sent mieux pour l'heure ! Enfin, ici quoi ! C'est difficile à exprimer mais il n'est pas réticent, il aime bien. C'est difficile et … AH ! Midona a tout simplement décidé de courir, sa robe fendue sur le côté se levant légèrement. Quand même, dans cette tenue, elle n'avait pas un peu … mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait là ?_

« C'est juste stupide de ma part ! MIDONA ! Attends-moi ! »

« Désolée mais je ne préfère pas ! Je vais lui faire goûter à l'épée de légende ! »

_Hey ! Mais c'était lui quand même l'élu ! Voir Midona se battre avec Fay, c'était surprenant, très surprenant mais il remarquait qu'elle avait une très bonne poigne. Elle tenait fermement la garde de l'épée. A croire que ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais il cligna des yeux quand elle s'était mise à donner un coup dans la « hanche » du Noctunoir, faisant un pas sur le côté avant de faire un tour sur elle-même … pour arriver dans le dos de la créature ? C'était vraiment Midona qui venait de faire ça ?_

_Il en avait la preuve une nouvelle fois alors que le Noctunoir ne poussait même pas un hurlement. Rien du tout même. Il ne semblait pas souffrir alors que des lignes blanches se dessinaient là où Midona l'entaillait. Il n'avait pas encore réagit mais ça n'allait pas tarder, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'il commença à faire un mouvement vers le pokémon, Link posa subitement une main sur son cœur, s'écriant de douleur._

« AIE ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« L… Link ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? LINK ! »

_L'œil du Noctunoir se posa subitement sur Midona avant qu'une gigantesque main ne vienne la frapper sur le côté, la projetant près de Link qui s'était écroulé à genoux. Il souffrait terriblement ! Et pendant ce temps, la blessure du Noctunoir disparaissait comme si de rien n'était. Midona gémit, se redressant avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Link, la regardant avec inquiétude, bredouillant :_

« Link. Link ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal au cœur ? Link ? »

« J'ai mal ! J'ai terriblement mal, Midona ! Comme si on me plantait des dizaines de lames dans mon cœur ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Midona ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne sais pas, Link. »

« Il semblerait que le lien entre maître Link et ce Noctunoir qui nous agresse soit très puissant mais aussi responsable de l'état de maître Link. Plus nous passerons de temps et plus l'esprit de maître Link souffrira, ce qui se répercute ici. »

« Ce Noctunoir, ce Noctunoir. Ce Noctunoir commence sérieusement à me gonfler et à me prendre la tête ! Je vais m'occuper de son cas une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais … Midona ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu récupères mon épée ? Attends un peu, je vais quand même me battre, laisse-moi faire ! »

« Toi, tu restes couché et tu t'éloignes de ce combat. »

_Elle ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de s'exprimer. Elle en a assez de toutes ces imbécilités ! Plus qu'assez même ! Clairement assez ! Elle va l'écraser … une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'il comprenne qu'on ne la mette pas en colère !_

« Mais Midona, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux en étant seule et … »

« C'est dans ton état que tu comptes me protéger, c'est ça ? Si tu es au sol, tu y restes et tu te tais, Link. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Midona. Je suis … »

_Désolé ? Elle le sait parfaitement ! Elle tient une épée dans chaque main. Dire qu'elle ne savait pas se battre et le Noctunoir ne semblait pas chercher à attaquer. C'était le contraire. Il continuait de grossir ou c'était elle ?_

_Ce n'est pas normal. Il devenait de plus en plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, bien entendu ? Pourquoi se faire des illusions ? Pourquoi rêver ? Quelle imbécilité ! ELLE EN AVAIT ASSEZ !_

« NOCTUNOIR ! VIENS PAR LA ! »

_Elle tenait fermement les deux lames dans ses mains, poussant un hurlement en direction du pokémon. Celui-ci posa finalement son regard cyclopéen vers elle, remarquant l'aura ténébreuse qui émanait de son corps. Une main se tendit vers elle comme pour l'agripper mais avec vivacité, les deux bras de Midona bougèrent … pour la trancher en morceaux._

« Ne t'avise même pas de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ma personne. »

« No… NOCTUNOIR ! »

« Ah ? Tu es finalement capable de t'exprimer ? »

_Elle avait eu peur que sur le moment, il n'en soit pas capable ! AH ! Quelle blague ! Quelle bonne blague ! Elle était armée ! Et même si le bras du Noctunoir repoussait déjà car ils étaient dans l'esprit de Link, elle allait se débarrasser de lui définitivement._


	98. Chapitre 98 : En sécurité

**Chapitre 98 : En sécurité**

« Alors, petit Noctunoir, non, grand Noctunoir. C'est l'heure de ta mise à mort. »

_Pourtant, elle fait aussitôt un saut sur le côté, remarquant quelque chose d'étrange. Et pour cause ! Même si elle ne le voit pas, elle sait qu'il vient de tenter de l'attaquer grâce à son ombre ! Elle n'est pas stupide ! Elle l'avait parfaitement remarqué ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il pensait la prendre ? Il n'avait pas peur de prendre des coups hein ?_

_Enfin, puisqu'il tentait de l'attaquer, elle allait faire de même de son côté ! Elle poussa un petit cri de guerre avant de voir que le bras du Noctunoir qu'elle avait tranché … était en train de repousser comme si de rien n'était ? Et puis quoi encore ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire de la sorte ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Elle fit un saut, se sentant bien plus légère que prévu … et atterrissant sur le bras du Noctunoir._

« Hum ? Pas normal ça, est-ce que … »

« Même si je ne peux pas me battre, nous sommes quand même … ah … dans mon esprit. »

_Cela veut-il dire que Link lui vient en aide malgré son état ? Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Enfin, oui, il venait de dire qu'il pouvait l'aider dans son … HEY ! Qu'est-ce que le Noctunoir était en train de faire ? Elle sauta une nouvelle fois, esquivant l'autre main du Noctunoir qui tentait de l'écraser. Puis subitement, la bouche ventrale du Noctunoir commença à s'ouvrir, cherchant à l'aspirer ! ZUT ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! C'est quoi cette puissance pour aspirer ?! C'était quoi cette force ?! Elle poussa un cri de stupeur avant de se faire attirer inexorablement vers le Noctunoir._

« Non mais est-ce qu'il va me lâcher lui ?! »

_Elle s'exprimait et s'exaltait mais ça ne servait à rien. Link tenta de se relever, puisant dans toutes ses forces pour se tenir debout. Il chercha à courir vers elle mais se retrouva lui-même attiré vers la bouche du Noctunoir. S'ils se faisaient avaler, c'en était fini d'eux !_

« ZUT ! Il me fatigue ! LINK ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

_Elle lui criait mais c'était déjà trop tard. De nombreuses mains ténébreuses sortirent de son dos, prêtes à agripper chaque partie du Noctunoir pour se retenir. En même temps, deux autres vinrent plaquer Link contre le dos de Midona alors qu'elle serrait les épées._

_Les mains se posèrent de chaque partie du Noctunoir alors qu'elle pouvait observer à l'intérieur de cette bouche ventrale. Bon sang … c'était quoi ça ? C'était horrible. Vraiment horrible ! Comment est-ce qu'une telle créature pouvait exister ?_

_Elle entendait des suppliques, des pleurs, des lamentations. C'était comme si toutes les âmes dévorées continuaient de souffrir atrocement. Est-ce que ce qui risquait d'attendre Link ? Si elle n'avait pas été capable d'être présente ici ? _

« HORS DE QUESTION ! »

_Comme si elle allait laisser passer ça ! Bon ! Un autre poing ! Elle poussa un gémissement, un énième bras faisant son apparition dans son dos. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour elle ! Elle n'avait pas des capacités illimitées !_

« JE VAIS TE FERMER TA GRANDE BOUCHE ! »

_Elle poussa un râle de colère, une nouvelle main sortant de son dos. Elle en avait maintenant plus d'une dizaine et elle était en sueur mais il était hors de question que … C'était … C'était quoi ça ? Une blague, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Quelque chose était en train de sortir de la bouche ventrale du pokémon. Quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose de ténébreux. Quelque chose capable de tout raser sur son passage … sauf qu'elle était en plein sur le chemin ! Link aussi ! Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'arrêter mais comment ? Comment ? ZU… ZUT ! Pas le choix ! Elle devait juste faire confiance à Fay ! Elle serra l'épée de légende … avant de la projeter tout simplement sur l'unique œil du cyclope spectral. Et zut ! Elle avait visé à côté !_

« Changeons la direction de l'arme pour que l'objectif soit atteint avec un pourcentage parfait. » _murmura la voix dans l'épée._

_L'épée dériva de son chemin initial pour finir par se loger dans le Noctunoir, celui-ci poussant un hurlement avant que sa bouche ne se referme. Mais sans même attendre que tout soit fini, Midona grimpa sur le corps du Noctunoir, n'hésitant pas à utiliser ses mains ténébreuses pour l'agripper. Finalement elle arriva jusqu'à la lame plantée dans l'œil, posant ses deux mains initiales sur la garde._

« Alors ? Ca fait mal hein ? CA FAIT TRES MAL ?! DEVINE QUOI ?! JE VAIS CONTINUER ! JE VAIS TE MONTRER, MOI ! »

_Elle planta de plus en plus profondément l'arme, repoussant les mains du Noctunoir avec celles qu'elle avait dans le dos. Que personne ne tente de l'arrêter ! Elle commettait un massacre sur ce pokémon ! Elle décida d'en terminer avant de sauter du Noctunoir, tenant fermement l'épée de légende alors qu'elle descendait à la verticale, traçant une ligne le long du corps du Noctunoir. Elle vint atterrir au sol, extirpant l'arme en tournant le dos de la créature. Sans même s'en préoccuper plus longtemps, elle décida qu'il fallait faire atterrir Link … dans ses bras ! L'Hylien tomba juste dans ses bras._

« Mademoiselle Midona, ça va être l'heure de nous sortir de là. »

« Oui, oui, je sais bien … je sais bien. »

_Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de regarder Link qui paraissait surpris et gêné par la fait que Midona le portait dans ses bras. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Midona ne disait rien. Puis tout commença à se brouiller, aveuglant les yeux de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle put les rouvrir, elle était à nouveau dehors. _

« Link ? Link ? Est-ce que … »

« Je ne ressens plus la malédiction dans le corps de maître Link. Il est donc en sécurité maintenant, mademoiselle Midona. Mademoiselle Midona ? »

_Midona ne répondit pas. Elle s'était tout simplement écroulée sur le corps inanimé et assis de Link. Elle s'était collée de tout son être contre lui, fermant les yeux. Gêne ou pas gêne, elle n'en avait que peu à faire. Elle était soulagée, plus que soulagée, elle pouvait donc alors se reposer un petit peu … non ?_


	99. Chapitre 99 : Contre son coeur

**Chapitre 99 : Contre son coeur**

« Link est en sécurité, Link est en sécurité. »

_Elle se répète cela, inlassablement alors que les minutes s'écoulent. Au final, elle a endormi peut-être une heure ou deux. Et là ? Elle est déjà réveillée, prête à l'embrasser longuement sur la joue. Oui, elle sent la chaleur de l'hylien contre ses lèvres et ne s'en prive pas. Sa joue remplace ses lèvres quelques secondes après._

« De toute façon, il est endormi. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait besoin de se reposer pour une bonne journée au minimum. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je veille sur toi. »

_Elle disait cela avec une extrême tendresse, quittant ses bras. Peut-être aller chercher quelques fruits pour lui ? Car il aura surement faim. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup avec sa malédiction. Il faudra aussi prévenir la princesse Zelda même si ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Elle voulait surement savoir comment allait Link._

« Humpf ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a aidé à combattre sa malédiction. »

_C'était une victoire personnelle et rien d'autre. Elle ne devait pas alors avoir honte de tout ça. Pas du tout même ! Hahaha ! Bon ! Un petit panier fait avec ses pouvoirs ? Bien entendu ! Elle récupéra quelques pommes au loin, récupérant d'autres fruits aussi. Etaient-ils gratuits ? Qu'importe, elle allait se servir quand même._

« Bon, avec ça, il devrait avoir de quoi retrouver la forme. »

« Mademoiselle Midona, dans votre état, est-il vraiment conseillé de faire autant de mouvements non-nécessaires ? » _demanda l'épée qu'elle avait gardée auprès d'elle pendant le trajet. Question de sécurité. Et puis, bizarrement, elle se sentait terriblement en confiance lorsqu'elle avait Fay avec elle._

« Je ne suis pas au seuil de la mort même si j'en étais pas si loin que ça. Je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter quand même pour moi. Mais là, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se faire du souci. »

« Si vous le dites, mademoiselle Midona mais faites attention. »

« Je fais attention, je fais attention, ne t'en préoccupe pas. »

« Néanmoins, maintenant, maître Link est en parfaite sécurité. Il est hors de danger. Je me dois de vous le rappeler car c'est nécessaire. »

_Nécessaire ? Pour une entité issue d'une épée, elle avait quand même de sacrées remarques. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à elle d'en parler. Elle retourna auprès de Link, déposant les fruits qu'elle avait récupérés avant de le regarder.  
><em>

« Il dort encore comme un bébé. Il a vraiment besoin de sommeil … n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle se plaça sur ses genoux, se penchant légèrement en avant qu'un doigt ne se pose sur sa joue. Elle appuya dessus, ayant un petit rire. Il dormait profondément. Il était à sa merci si elle le désirait. Oui, l'Hylien était à sa merci, complètement même. Complètement … ah …_

« Je pourrai en profiter pour te faire des misères, énormément de misères, Link. »

_Mais ce n'était pas dans les intentions de la jeune femme. Elle eut un petit sourire délicat avant de se replacer correctement sur lui. Maintenant, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Peut-être était-ce la marche qu'elle avait faite ? Même si cela n'avait été que des fruits ? Peut-être, il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit ça même._

« Bonne nuit, Link. »

_Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de la part du héros de la légende, elle ne se souciait pas de ça. D'ailleurs, en parlant de héros de la légende, il devait facilement se rappeler qu'il était aussi le sien. Ah … se rappeler … elle n'était pas convaincue que ça soit le cas. Il l'avait pourtant sauvée et inversement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à ça maintenant ? Elle ferma les yeux, plongeant dans le sommeil à son tour._

« Je suis heureuse de te connaître, voilà tout. »

_Plus qu'heureuse même. Elle ne se le cachait pas. Elle ne se voilait pas la face Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était différent. Elle resta collée à Link, ne bougeant plus maintenant alors qu'elle était assise sur lui._

« Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? »

_Il se frotta les yeux, semblant sortir d'un très long sommeil. Il s'étira mollement ses deux bras, cherchant à voir où il se trouvait. Oh … Contre un arbre ? Il tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, il faut comprendre. Il faut qu'il cerne tout ça. Ah oui, la malédiction, il y avait aussi un Noctunoir en lui et … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Après les paroles, les pensées. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger maintenant._

_Midona était tout simplement sur lui, le visage apaisé et soulagé. Elle dormait depuis quand ? Si quelqu'un les remarquait, ça serait … gênant un peu. Il se gratta la joue avec un peu de confusion, il fallait peut-être qu'il la dépose au sol pour qu'elle … Hein ?_

_Sa propre main s'était posée sur la hanche droite de Midona. Ah ! Il semblerait que son propre corps n'acceptait pas qu'il la relâche. Il poussa un petit soupir amusé avant de presser la hanche de Midona, la ramenant contre lui. Son autre main cherchait une occupation alors qu'il détournait la tête, regardant les branches de l'arbre au-dessus de lui._

« Pour un héros, on va dire que je ne suis pas forcément le meilleur. Sans elle, j'étais bon pour mourir. Visiblement, les pokémons sont des créatures étranges et terriblement puissantes. Je me demande s'ils ont aussi des Ganondorf parmi leurs espèces. »

_Peut-être pas. C'était plus le fait que les pokémons maléfiques pouvaient obéir à Ganondorf. Comme ce Giratina et ce Darkrai. Oui, cela avait réglé ou presque. Il devait trouver un moyen de les anéantir et … hum ? Un marmonnement se fit entendre dans ses bras, Midona bougeant légèrement la tête comme pour trouver l'endroit le plus chaud contre lui. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas trop se poser de questions pour l'heure et profiter de ce moment ? C'était trop rare pour être souligné mais là, il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, aucun souci en tête. Donc bon … rester ici, tranquillement, pourquoi pas ? Et rejoindre Midona dans ses songes._


	100. Chapitre 100 : Si proches

**Chapitre 100 : Si proches**

« Hmm … Sommeil encore un peu. »

_L'hylien commence à marmonner alors qu'il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il se trouve. Il sait juste qu'il s'est endormi comme une souche après les derniers soins appliqués par Midona. Il semblerait qu'il en avait grandement besoin car il ne s'est pas réveillé pendant plus d'une dizaine d'heures. Il sent aussi que maintenant, il s'est mis en position couchée par rapport à avant. Il a surement bougé pendant la nuit, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Enfin, ce n'est pas un problème et …_

« Aaaah. » _soupire une voix féminine non-loin de lui. Aaah ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce aaah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il commence à rouvrir ses yeux, regardant à gauche puis à droite. Il est bien couché mais en même temps, il se trouve sur …_

« Midona ? Je … Je suis … »

_Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Elle dormait ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait entendu son soupir ? Il comprit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'en fait, il y avait que … quelques centimètres de distance par rapport à Midona. Enfin, leurs deux visages étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches même._

« Elle … elle est en train de dormir en fait. »

_Il se répétait cela dans la tête alors qu'il ne bougeait pas pourtant de sa position. Il avait toujours Midona en face de lui et … sa main était plutôt mal placée. Il n'y avait pas que ça, pas du tout. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué de suite mais les jambes de Midona avaient tout simplement serré la proie qu'il était, bloquant l'une des siennes. Si on rajoutait aussi que sa tenue s'était relevait légèrement, dévoilant bien mieux ses longues jambes fines et …_

« Ce n'est pas vraiment très conseillé de sa part. Il vaut mieux … »

« Link. Link. Link. Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien, si heureuse, tellement heureuse. » _murmura la femme aux cheveux auburn dans son sommeil, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le tirer à elle. Trop près ! Beaucoup trop près ! BEAUCOUP TROP…_

_Gloups. Il ose plus bouger mais la sueur froide qui s'écoule de son front est bien présente. Midona … Midona est là … ce n'est même plus une dizaine de centimètres, c'est quoi ? Un souffle d'air ? Le souffle qui sort de sa bouche. Il a les yeux grands ouverts mais est complètement paralysé. Quand il se dit que sa main est sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, il est impardonnable. Mais s'il commence à retirer sa main, elle va réagir et …_

« Link ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je … »

« Bonjour, Midona. »

_Elle est finalement réveillée mais elle reste statufiée à son tour. Elle a compris dans quelle position ils sont ? Il est sur elle, vraiment sur elle. Alors bon, là, c'est dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux et… elle est en train de rougir ? Etrangement, son cœur se calme aussitôt alors qu'il continue de la fixer. Si elle commence à trop parler et inversement, ils …_

« Link … » _chuchota tout simplement la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn._

_Ils n'osaient pas parler et lui-même commençait à être rouge aux joues. Est-ce qu'ils devaient bouger tous les deux ? Ca serait vraiment la meilleure chose à faire pour chacun. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux mais bon, là, vu comment ils étaient empêtrés l'un par rapport à l'autre, ce n'était pas forcément une excellente idée._

« Midona, je vais me mouvoir. »

_Il fallait quitter cette position embarrassante tout de suite. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi tous les deux. C'était beaucoup trop grave pour être ignoré. Enfin, pas forcément grave, pas du tout même. Si quand même un peu !_

_Il se redressa mais Midona agrippa son bras comme pour bien montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Des petits cris, des mouvements en arrière et finalement, leurs positions vinrent s'inverser tous les deux. Ce fut elle qui se retrouvait au-dessus de Link bien que la distance entre leurs visages avait maintenant repris un chiffre raisonnable._

« Link … tu crois que … »

« Je dois croire que … tu crois que ? »

« Non, rien du tout Link. C'est surement une idée absurde, je trouve. Vraiment une idée plus qu'affreuse même. Ce n'est pas réalisable. »

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire délicat, passant une main dans une boucle de cheveux auburn avant de se rapprocher de lui. C'est juste stupide … non … Elle ferme les yeux à moitié, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes avant de se mettre à trembler._

« C'est juste complètement bête. Malgré toute l'inquiétude, malgré le fait que je t'ai retrouvé, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre, Link. Je n'y arrive pas du tout. Quand tout sera terminé, ça sera pareil. Comme auparavant. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait là ? Il sentit quelques larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses joues, tombant sur son visage. Non, non, elle ne doit pas pleurer. C'est triste quand elle pleure. Il passa une main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste du doigt._

« Ne soit pas triste, d'accord ? Si j'ai voulu te chercher pendant tous ces mois, c'est que je comptais bien rester avec toi, Midona. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Link. Tu ne comprends pas. Ce monde baigné par la lumière n'est pas ma place. Je suis là simplement car tu es à mes côtés, car tu as besoin de moi. Je ne pourrai rien faire sans toi. Lorsque tout sera fini, je repartirai … et je souffrirai comme la dernière fois ! Là encore, j'ai eu terriblement peur avec cette malédiction ! J'étais pieds et mains liés, je ne pouvais rien faire pour te sauver ! »

« Midona, pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait, non ? Sans toi, je serai mort. Alors, maintenant que je vais mieux, je peux te le dire, tu ne crois pas ? Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci d'être à mes côtés, Midona. J'ai besoin de toi. »

_Elle hoqueta de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Link sur sa joue. C'était un baiser rapide, très rapide même mais … c'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle marque de tendresse de sa part. Elle vint rougir violemment, balbutiant quelques mots avant de chercher à se redresser. Néanmoins, vue comment elle avait du mal à se relever avec leurs jambes croisées entre elles, elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur lui, n'osant plus bouger._

_Les mains de Link se posèrent sur son dos, le caressant comme pour la rassurer alors qu'elle recommençait à sangloter. Combien de temps est-ce qu'elle avait attendu ça ? Juste ce simple geste. Il avait vraiment fallu qu'il soit au seuil de la mort pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? C'est ça ? Être presque mort pour juste une caresse et un baiser sur la joue ? Princesse ou non, elle se sentait … légèrement frustrée mais en même temps, tellement ravie. Elle voulait rester ici._


	101. Chapitre 101 : EDDl'AM

**Chapitre 101 : En direction de l'autre monde**

« Bon … Bonjour Link. »

« Bonjour Midona. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il posait la question avec un tel naturel et une telle neutralité qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête en rougissant comme une enfant. C'est bête, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ? Elle se tritura une mèche de cheveux, disant :

« Oui, oui, j'ai bien dormi et toi, Link ? »

« Comme un loir. Une véritable nuit de sommeil, sans que je ne souffre, je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre, Midona. Hahaha. »

« C'est vrai, Link, c'est vrai. Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment très contente même. Et oui, dormir sans souffrir ou s'inquiéter, c'est une excellente chose pour nous rassurer. »

_C'est vrai. Il confirme les propos de Midona. Il est debout, ayant préparé de quoi manger alors que Midona venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en regardant celui ou celle à côté de soi._

« Maître Link ? Maître Link ? »

« Oui, Fay ? Que se passe-t-il ? » _dit l'hylien, un peu soulagé de briser le silence installé de cette manière. Il pouvait remercier l'épée plus tard._

« Il faudrait que nous allions dans le royaume de mademoiselle Midona pour pouvoir stopper la résurrection de Ganondorf. »

« Hmm, oui, ça me semble être la meilleure idée, Fay. »

« Je … hum … peut-être, d'accord. » _murmura Midona avec lenteur._

_Elle ne semblait guère rassurée ou enjouée par le fait de retourner dans le royaume du crépuscule. Il fallait dire qu'après les dernières heures où elle s'était montrée bien plus faible et docile que d'habitude, elle était assez réticente. Néanmoins, Link posa une main sur son épaule, lui disant doucement :_

« Ne t'en fait pas. Retourner là-bas ne risque pas de nous créer de problèmes. Nous avons l'épée de légende et même si je suis blessé, on sait que tu arrives à l'utiliser aussi. On ne sait pas pourquoi mais on ne va pas se poser la question. »

« C'est vrai … mais je préfère quand même éviter que tu ne sois blessé. Question de sécurité et de préoccupation. Je fais juste un ordre dans mes pensées. »

« Je … je vois, Midona. C'est normal et logique. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je préfère éviter moi aussi de me retrouver dans le même état que ces dernières semaines. Cette fois-ci, je vais me méfier de tout ce qui me semble dangereux. Quand même me faire piéger de la sorte, ce n'était pas vraiment digne de ma personne. J'ai un peu encore honte, je dois l'avouer. »

« Tu devrais avoir honte, oui, je confirme. Mais bon, ce n'était pas forcément déplaisant non plus hein ? De voir que je sais me débrouiller sans toi. »

« Euh, parles pour toi, Midona. J'étais aussi inquiet de te voir te battre seule contre ces pokémons et aussi ces créatures. »

« Oh. C'est vrai ça ? » _dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait neutre bien qu'elle était gênée. Ce n'était même pas de la petite provocation comme auparavant._

« Bien entendu, ça me parait normal. Comment est-ce que tu peux imaginer un seul instant que je te laisserai te battre sans m'inquiéter ? »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Ca me semble une raison valide. »

_Il voulut reprendre la parole mais il s'arrêta en la regardant. Oui, enfin bon, il valait mieux quand même ne plus trop parler quand elle réagissait de la sorte. Pfiou, depuis hier, tout était quand même grandement différent par rapport à d'habitude. Fay reprit la parole :_

« Nous devrions nous mettre en route dès que vous le voulez, maître Link. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il se peut que l'avènement de Ganondorf soit très proche. »

« Midona ? Tu es quand même d'accord pour nous y emmener ? Si cela ne te dérange pas bien entendu. Même si je connais déjà ta réponse à ce sujet. »

« Si tu connais ma réponse, tu n'as pas besoin de me poser la question non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, totalement vrai même, désolé. »

_Elle haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Elle respira légèrement, pour bien qu'il puisse entendre son souffle. Ils avaient beaucoup plus à faire actuellement, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait._

« Je le fais aussi pour mon peuple, je tiens à vous prévenir. »

« C'est logique Midona, logique et normal. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton peuple en danger de la sorte. Ca serait monstrueux de ta part de ne rien faire. Or, on sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas dans ton caractère, voilà tout. »

_Surement, elle est d'accord avec Link. Ils savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce n'est pas dans ses intentions. C'est juste que … entre elle et son royaume, elle n'était pas rassurée, loin de là même. Enfin, cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle n'y était pas revenue. En fait, depuis son départ en retrouvent Link. Elle se demandait ce que son royaume devenait. Oui, il valait mieux qu'ils s'y rendent en fin de compte. Ainsi, en même temps, elle pourrait donner des consignes à tous et à toutes._

« Nous pouvons y aller, alors. Je suis d'accord. »

_Elle en avait fini. Elle était résolue maintenant. Ils pouvaient partir vers le royaume du crépuscule. Il suffisait juste de trouver un bon endroit où pouvoir l'ouvrir. Ensuite, ils pourront se mettre en route et arrêter la résurrection de Ganondorf._


	102. Chapitre 102 : Entourés par les ombres

**Chapitre 102 : Entourés par les ombres**

« Comme souvent, nous devons prendre ces portails. »

_Elle désignait une ouverture au sol, Link hochant la tête positivement. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement le problème. Mais bon, maintenant, ils pénétrèrent dans le portail ensemble, le décor se modifiant complètement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il entendit la voix de Midona qui murmurait avec une fausse pointe de tristesse :_

« C'est quand même dommage que tu ne puisses plus devenir un loup, Link. J'aimais bien cette particularité. Je pouvais te chev… Hum non, rien. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable ou non, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé, je dois avouer. Et là, pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment … d'idée à ce sujet. »

« Sinon, je n'aurai pas vraiment … Est-ce que je peux grimper sur ton dos et passer mes bras autour de ton cou, Link ? »

_Drôle de demande mais en clair, elle lui demandait de grimper sur son dos ? Bon, c'était bien parce qu'elle en avait fait beaucoup pour lui qu'il pouvait se permettre ça. Il vint s'accroupir, Midona sautant aussitôt sur son dos en rigolant._

« Merci beaucoup, Link. Tu me soulèves bien hein ? J'espère que je ne suis pas trop lourde. »

« Tu ne l'es pas du tout. J'ai déjà porté … »

_Il vient se taire subitement, restant immobile pendant quelques secondes. Hum, bizarrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas préciser ce dernier point. Il reprit avec lenteur, s'adressant à Midona :_

« Aucun problème, Midona. Tu es très légère. »

« Oh. C'est vrai ? Merci de ce compliment. » _déclara Midona sans continuer à dialoguer._

_Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet. En fait, elle était plus que gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une remarque de la sorte, plutôt le contraire. Comme une comparaison déshonorante avec un rocher ou autre. Enfin, bon … Tout se passait très bien pour elle malgré tout ce qui s'était passé._

« Ca n'a pas tellement changé que ça, tu trouves pas, Link ? »

« C'est vrai que contrairement à ce que je pensais, tout semble se dérouler bien mieux que prévu. C'est une bonne nouvelle, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Bonne nouvelle, je ne sais pas. Mais aucune créature sinistre nous attaque et je n'ai pas l'impression que les Twilis souffrent. Enfin, cela dépend. On devrait trouver l'un d'entre eux et discuter pour voir s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre temps. »

_C'était une bonne solution mais ils n'avaient malheureusement pas vraiment le temps d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment que Motisma se représente à eux._

_Il avait quand même remarqué que la créature disparaissait de leur champ de vision un peu trop souvent. C'était quand même assez inquiétant. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec lui ? Il ne voulait pas en discuter ? En parler avec lui ? Enfin, bon, ce n'était pas forcément lui qui était concerné mais Mido …_

« Link ! Arrête-toi ! Je ressens une puissance maléfique ! »

_C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait ralenti la cadence. Il n'en avait pas été sûr au départ mais finalement, elle ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Cette aura malsaine … et malveillante qui régnait non-loin d'eux. C'était bien ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Une puissance ténébreuse et spectrale ? Bien différente de celle du royaume du crépuscule ? Bizarre et étrange, il fallait alors rester sur leurs gardes. Pourtant, il ne demanda pas à Midona de descendre de son dos mais il sentait déjà qu'elle commençait à bouger. Quelques instants plus tard, des mains noires flottèrent au-dessus de sa tête comme pour former un barrage et éviter de plausibles futurs ennuis. C'était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose même. Contrairement à ce qui se passait actuellement autour d'eux._

« C'est moi ou la puissance ténébreuse est encore plus forte ? »

« Il y a des chances que puisque nous sommes sur le terrain du crépuscule, leurs forces seront renforcées mais à part cela … »

_Oui, il comprend où Midona veut en venir après lui avoir répondu. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le problème, loin de là. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que prévu non ? Il ne sait pas trop mais il ferait bien de se mettre à chercher une réponse à ses questions._

_Surtout qu'ils peuvent facilement retrouver la trace de Giratina et Darkrai. Il suffit de laisser Midona le guider avec aisance. Elle est capable de ressentir la puissance des deux pokémons non ? Enfin, plutôt de l'énergie ténébreuse et spectrale qui a envahi le royaume du crépuscule. A partir de là, il suffit de se guider vers le point le plus fort pour finalement trouver les deux pokémons et l'endroit où Ganondorf risque de revenir à la vie._

_Cela ne tarda pas à se faire alors que l'hylien déposait doucement Midona au sol. C'était la meilleure solution. Pourtant, il sort déjà l'épée de légende pour la tenir fermement dans sa main, la voix de Fay murmurant :_

« Nous sommes observés, maître Link, je me dois de vous le signaler. »

« Des ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il y a de très grandes chances et probabilités que ça soit le cas, maître Link. »

_Sans hésitation, il sortit la seconde épée, l'envoyant à Midona. Elle allait pouvoir l'aider. Surtout qu'elle avait montré les capacités à se battre avec une arme blanche. Même bien mieux que les soldats d'hyrule. Elle devait surement lui tenir tête si elle le désirait. Puis, le fait qu'elle sache utiliser l'épée de légende, ce n'était pas anodin. Il en était vraiment convaincu. Mais pour l'heure, il devait surtout vérifier les créatures qui étaient non-loin d'eux. Cyclopéennes, il en était convaincu … puisqu'un unique œil se présenta._


	103. Chapitre 103 : Plantée dans le sol

**Chapitre 103 : Plantée dans le sol**

« Oh ? Ils ne sont pas si impressionnants que ça quand même. »

_Elle disait cela avec amusement en observant les créatures qui se présentaient à eux. Des scorpions géants mais dont la peau semblait faite de métal noir. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul œil mais trois dards à la place d'un seul._

« Je ne connais pas ce genre de créatures. Fay ? Tu as un nom à leur donner ? »

« Maître Link, cette espèce semble être crée de toutes pièces par Giratina ou Darkrai. Ainsi, mes connaissances sur le sujet ne sont que très faibles. Je ne peux rien vous dire malheureusement, vous m'en voyez terriblement désolée. Pardonnez-moi, maître Link. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne t'en fait pas, Fay. On va se débrouiller, Midona et moi. »

« Bien entendu. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient nous causer des problèmes. » _rétorqua Midona en émettant un grand rire._

« Reste quand même sur tes gardes, Midona. »

_Bien entendu ,bien entendu. Elle haussa les épaules, commençant à courir vers l'un des trois scorpions de taille humaine. D'un geste vif, ses points ténébreux vinrent repousser les trois dards du scorpion en face d'elle … avant qu'elle ne plante tout simplement la lame de son épée dans l'unique œil de la créature, la tuant sur le coup._

_Vraiment ? C'était aussi simple que ça ? Un claquement de doigts et l'affaire était résolue ? Il avait du mal à le croire mais il vint se diriger vers le second scorpion, imitant l'attaque de Midona qui avait fait plus qu'un simple effet. Résultat ? Le second scorpion décéda comme le premier : avec facilité et aisance, Link murmurant :_

« Est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas plus faible que prévu ? Occupons-nous du dernier. »

« J'en suis plus qu'intéressée. A deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Bien entendu, ils sont ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ils travaillent ensemble et rien d'autre ! Elle poussa un petit rire amusé avant de se mettre à courir, tailladant le scorpion sur son armure de métal noir. Hum ! L'épée ne passait pas outre !_

_C'était en fait plus de la chance qu'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait réussi à trouver le point faible du scorpion dès le départ. Mais après, sincèrement, mettre un bon gros œil gigantesque sur une telle créature, il fallait aussi rajouter une pancarte : plantez-moi ici !_

« Des fois, ces monstres sont particulièrement stupides. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Majoritairement, ils ont souvent un unique œil et comme par hasard, il s'agit de leurs points faibles. »

_C'est à se poser des questions sur les personnes qui les créent. Enfin, si ce sont des personnes ou des monstres … ou simplement la nature. Si c'est le dernier point, la nature est mal faite. Le dernier scorpion s'écroule au sol et ils ne sont même pas fatigués, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il hausse les épaules, sans rien dire avant de ranger son arme.  
><em>

« Garde cette épée, Midona. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on risque de tomber. »

_Elle hocha la tête positivement, le remerciant tout en réfléchissant à cette histoire. Oui, les monstres combattus n'étaient guère réellement puissant. C'était cela qui était vraiment étonnant en soi, il ne pouvait rien penser d'autre._

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, Link ? »

« Nous allons continuer à suivre la trace, nous nous en rapprochons non ? »

_Oui, c'était vrai. Ce combat n'était pas prévu et avait réussi à les ralentir mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas ça qui était important. Ce qui était important, c'était d'arrêter Giratina et Darkrai avant qu'ils ne fassent revenir Ganondorf dans ce monde. Ils reprirent la route, marchant pendant de nombreuses minutes sans être interrompus cette fois._

_Aucun problème, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle en vue de ce qui se passait actuellement. Il valait mieux ne pas rencontrer d'autres ennemis sinon, cela risquait de dégénérer et de façon assez sale. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ça ! Puis finalement, à force de monter, descendre, de passer à travers plusieurs arches, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être la source des pouvoirs ténébreux ressentis._

« Oh ? Déjà là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle rapidité de votre part. Il semblerait aussi que ce Noctunoir fut au final, complètement inutile. Qu'importe, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

« Je rêve ou c'est une épée qui est en train de parler ? » _demanda Midona, incrédule alors que oui, la voix provenait du seul objet présent devant leurs yeux._

_C'est vrai, c'était bien une épée. Une épée plantée dans le sol. A l'origine de tous les maléfices régnant dans le royaume du crépuscule. Une épée qui émettait une aura ténébreuse plus que puissante. C'est bizarre, il avait l'impression de la reconnaître._

« Ganondorf ? Tu es donc dans cette épée ?! »

« Malheureusement, complètement faux ! » _rétorqua l'épée planttée dans le sol alors qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Derrière l'épée, à environ une dizaine de mètres, il y avait un portail qui se formait … un portail aux couleurs noires et violettes. Comme une fissure temporelle. _« Mais ne vous en faites pas, il arrivera bientôt. »

« Comme si nous allions te laisser faire. Nous sommes là pour t'arrêter ! » _s'écria Link, Midona serrant l'autre épée dans ses mains, disant à sa suite :_

« Et ça qu'importe comment ça se passe ! Nous allons te stopper ! »

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu. Vous avez l'habitude de tomber sur des personnes laissant des zones importantes sans protection ? »

_L'épée à l'imposante lame noire crantée avait dit cela avec ironie alors que deux cercles se formaient au sol de chaque côté. Puis finalement, deux êtres en sortirent. L'un au long corps cylindrique ailé, l'autre ressemblant à un fantôme aux cheveux blancs._

« Nous vous empêcherons de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en avant. » _murmura Darkrai._

« Je vais vous envoyer dans une autre dimension. Une dimension dont vous ne pourrez sortir après que je me sois occupé de vous. » _compléta Giratina._


	104. Chapitre 104 : Chacun son arme

**Chapitre 104 : Chacun son arme**

« Nous ne nous battrons guère contre vous. Vous n'en valez pas la peine. »

« Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui a reculé, non ? » _dit Midona en s'adressant à Darkrai. Celui-ci resta de marbre, préférant ignorer complètement les propos de la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Il eut finalement un rictus, répondant :_

« Vous n'aurez qu'à les combattre avant nous. »

_De qui est-ce qu'il … Hein ? Il y avait d'autres ombres qui sortaient du sol ou alors, elle était en train de rêver ? Aussitôt, elle sortit sa pokéball, Link faisant de même avec les siennes. Deux contre trois, si on compte Motisma, cela passe. Mais s'il y a des renforts du côté des ennemis, cela ne va pas se passer correctement et bien._

« Téné Téné Téné ! Ténéfix, fix fix ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ce sont que ces créatures-là ? C'est la première fois qu'il voit une telle chose … et il préfère s'en méfier. Ce sont des pokémons, n'est-ce pas ? Fay le lui confirme mais il ne se sent pas du tout rassuré. Question de sécurité._

« Que faisons-nous Midona ? On laisse nos pokémons s'en occuper ? Ils sont bien une dizaine quand même. C'est risqué, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ca l'est mais on ne peut pas combattre autant en même temps. Chacun s'occupe d'un gros alors que nos pokémons doivent gérer cela. On n'en sortira pas indemnes et ça, il fallait se préparer avant de revenir dans mon royaume, Link. »

_Elle marquait un point, un point très important, qu'il ne pouvait pas contester. Puis avec cinq pokémons, ils devraient pouvoir se débrouiller non ? Il se tourna vers son Insecateur ainsi que sa Rhinoféros, leur disant :_

« Je vous charge de protéger les autres. Je vous fais confiance … comme à tous mais vous êtes les plus expérimentés, protégez Chimala, Heronu et Motisma. Heronu, c'est simplement parce que je ne sais pas encore de quoi tu es capable que je te demande de ne pas trop en faire. Motisma, tu es capable de te débrouiller mais … surveille aussi Chimala. »

« C'est bien parce qu'il s'agit du pokémon de Midona que je vais faire ça. »

« Tant mieux alors, merci bien. Midona, je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller alors. »

_Elle n'attendait que ça pour se lancer à l'assaut de Giratina. Oui, elle comptait s'occuper du gros serpent capable de flotter ! Elle savait que Link avait une petite vengeance à accomplir par rapport à Darkrai. Ce dernier avait quand même tué un être reconnu dans le monde des pokémons après l'avoir possédé ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ça !_

« TENEFIX ! » _hurle les pokémons aux yeux en pierres précieuses, se jetant sur Link et Midona. Néanmoins, des flammes et autres attaques élémentaires et physiques passèrent à côté des deux humanoïdes, repoussant les Ténéfix. Voilà ! Ils devaient faire confiance en leurs pokémons, ils étaient largement capables de s'en tirer normalement contre eux !_

_Et voilà que le combat a commencé. Chacun évite, chacun se protège sans réussir à prendre l'ascendant sur autrui. Malgré le fait qu'il possède l'épée de légende, Darkrai esquive la majorité de ses coups, n'hésitant pas à se protéger de nombreuses fois ou à se dissiper pour réapparaître dans son dos pour le planter._

_Midona, de son côté, utilise ses mains ténébreuses et l'épée de Link pour blesser Giratina sans pour autant l'atteindre concrètement. Il faut dire que le pokémon n'hésite pas à se déplacer dans les airs, rendant impossible le contact au corps à corps. Elle ne peut pas prendre sa forme de petite démone sinon, elle ne pourrait pas forcément utiliser la maximum de ses capacités, loin de là même._

« Inse ! INSECATEUR ! INSE ! » _hurle le pokémon vert non-loin d'eux deux alors qu'il repoussait un Ténéfix, le tranchant difficilement en deux avec ses faux. Ce n'est pas suffisant, pas encore suffisant ! Il faut faire plus ! Bien plus !_

_Puis subitement, l'épée de légende se plante dans un second Ténéfix qui s'apprêtait à prendre en tenaille Chimala avec l'un de ses comparses. Voilà ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Il devait aider leurs pokémons aussi sinon, ça risquait d'être bien plus grave et problématique ! Un autre coup d'épée et il élimina le troisième Ténéfix._

« Ca va Chimala ? Tu n'as pas été blessée ? »

« Chama Chama ! Chama Chamallot Chama ! » _répondit la petite pokémon aux couleurs différentes de celles habituelles._

« Tant mieux, tant mieux alors, si tu vas bien. »

_Il pouvait retourner se … AH ! Un puissant coup de queue vient le frapper dans le dos, le projetant sur plusieurs mètres au loin. Giratina ! Midna cria de rage, se jetant sur le pokémon au long corps cylindrique, prête à l'ouvrir en deux. _

« Ca va, Midona, ça va. Plus de peur que de mal … même si … je ne suis pas encore complètement sur pied. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas me méfier. »

_Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, se mettant sur le dos avant de commencer à comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Il semblait que le coup donné par Giratina avait galvanisé ses pokémons. Les Ténéfix tombèrent les uns après les autres, tués sur place par tous ses pokémons. Motisma de son côté semblait faire le strict minimum._

« Pff, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je pensais …. Ah … Ah … Merci quand même. »

_Link disait cela en se tenant brièvement la côte. A cause … ou plutôt grâce à Giratina, les pokémons avaient fait le ménage et même si Giratina et Darkrai étaient en pleine forme, ils étaient maintenant à deux contres sept. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient guère inquiets. Et en même temps, c'était lui ou alors la fissure derrière l'épée, à plusieurs mètres au loin … était en train de s'agrandir ? Il espérait que ça soit une illusion mais la voix de Fay ne vient pas le rassurer, disant avec une neutralité qu'il trouva exaspérante sur le moment :_

« Si nous ne dépêchons pas, il y a 100% de chance que Ganondorf revienne dans ce monde. »

_Vraiment ? Il ne s'en serait pas douté. Bon non, l'ironie, ce n'était pas son genre… et les propos de Fay ne le rassuraient guère, il fallait l'avouer. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de pokémon en face, ils allaient se retrouver rapidement assaillis de tous les côtés._


	105. Chapitre 105 : Bientôt proche

**Chapitre 105 : Bientôt proche**

« Jamais, vous entendez ? JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! »

_Voilà que Giratina s'emportait, énervé par les derniers agissements de Link et Midona. Il fallait dire que maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que deux face au héros, la princesse du crépuscule et leurs pokémons. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure nouvelle qui soit._

« Nous allons vous arrêter tous les deux, qu'importe le prix à en payer ! »

_Le prix à en payer ? Ils voulaient dire : risquer leurs vies ? De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils les laissent vivants après ce qu'ils avaient commis. Être un héros ne voulait pas forcément dire être clément. Il regarda son épée, observant Giratina puis Darkrai._

« Maintenant que nos pokémons sont là pour nous épauler, est-ce que tu veux que l'on change nos cibles, Midona ? Ou alors, tu veux rester sur Giratina ? »

« Si tu peux dire à l'un de tes pokémon de venir m'épauler, ça serait parfait. »

_Il hocha la tête positivement, appréciant l'idée de la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Il signala à l'Insecateur de venir aider Midona. Au moins, de la sorte, il n'aurait alors aucun problème, normalement. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait en tête. Et ensuite ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous prêts, ils pouvaient alors se lancer dans la bataille !_

« Midona, fais attention à toi ! » _cria Link avant de se mettre à courir vers le Darkrai._

« Link, je pourrai te retourner la parole, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé. »

_Oui, oui, il s'en doutait qu'elle allait lui parler de ça. Il poussa un petit soupir amusé avant de commencer à attaquer Darkrai. Celui-ci disparut dans le sol mais alors qu'il allait en sortir, la Rhinoféros de Link vint frapper de la pette sur le sol, produisant quelques fissures. Darkrai s'extirpa aussitôt du sol, grognant._

« Tsss, ça devient quand même plus difficile que prévu. »

« Essaye surtout de tenir bon, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. » _répondit Giratina, disparaissant devant Midona et ses compagnons pokémon. _« Tu ne peux guère m'atteindre. Je suis un spectre, je suis immatériel, je … »

« Tu laisses sans défense cette fissure temporelle. Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toutes ces imbécilités. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » _dit Giratina avant de comprendre. Midona ordonna à Motisma et Chimala de s'en prendre à la fissure._

« Juste être sûre que Ganondorf ne revient guère. Une simple mesure de sécurité, rien d'autre. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn en rigolant, des flammes et des éclairs commençant à partir vers la fissure. Un hurlement de rage et Giratina refit son apparition devant le portail, se prenant les deux attaques. Bien que cela n'allait pas avoir de gros effets, des brûlures étaient des brûlures et cela l'énervait plus que tout !_

_Saleté, saleté, saleté ! Il allait balayer tout le monde d'un souffle ! Il s'envola, ouvrant la gueule alors que des flammes violettes se préparaient à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, tout commença à être chamboulé, des flammes venant recouvrir le terrain alors que Midona, Link et leurs pokémons faisaient attention à ne pas se brûler._

« OUI ! Fais ça, Giratina ! Empêche-les de bouger ! Alors, je me faufilerai dans leurs ombres et j'irai les terrasser ! Fais comme ça ! »

_Giratina ne répondit pas, ne faisant qu'agir par rapport aux propos de Darkrai. D'autres flammes, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que ça ? Mais bon, il n'avait rien pour les faire disparaître ! En parlant de disparaître, cette fois-ci, Darkrai n'était plus là ! Un petit regard en direction du sol et voilà que Midona fit un mouvement en arrière bien que ce fut trop tard._

_Une griffe ténébreuse vint la blesser au niveau du ventre, tailladant son vêtement mais aussi son corps. Un peu de sang s'écoula avant que Darkrai ne replonge dans le sol, disparaissant une nouvelle fois. Il poussa un petit rire, s'exclamant :_

« Alors ? On abandonne déjà ? Je pensais que vous seriez bien plus combattifs ! »

« Les lâches et les couards n'ont pas le droit à la parole. » _rétorqua Midona, observant sa blessure. Rapidement, ses pouvoirs liés au crépuscule reformèrent la robe … mais pas la blessure. Tss … C'était plutôt plaisant si elle avait un souci avec ses vêtements mais ça ne changeait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas se soigner comme elle le désirait. Pas en plein combat ! Ca l'agaçait que l'autre pokémon s'amusait à apparaître, disparaître mais bon … Elle avait la solution, regardant Motisma. Celui-ci ne fit qu'un hochement de tête positif._

_Puis subitement, il disparut dans le sol à son tour, celui-ci se retrouvant parcouru par les éclairs ? Link haussa un sourcil : comment était-ce possible d'envoyer des éclairs dans un tel endroit ? Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être possible. Pourtant, des grognements se firent entendre alors que le sol commençait à trembler fortement et … AAAAAH !_

_Il avait paré le crâne de Giratina qui avait tout simplement foncé sur lui, essayant de profiter de sa distraction pour l'attaquer. Reculant sous la puissance du coup, il jeta un œil derrière lui avant d'émettre un léger grognement. Il repoussa Giratina, cherchant à l'attaquer avec l'arme mais il recommençait déjà à s'envoler. AH NON ! PAS CETTE FOIS ! Avec vivacité, Link sortit son grappin, ciblant les écailles de Giratina._

_Puis il l'activa … Le grappin se planta dans une écaille du dragon au long corps cylindrique avant de tirer l'hylien vers celui-ci. Mais visiblement, le dragon n'avait pas pour but de le laisser faire et ouvrit la gueule pour préparer un nouveau souffle. Mais diverses mains ténébreuses très fines vinrent empoigner Link, le faisant dériver sur le côté pour éviter les flammes de Giratina et finir par arriver à grimper sur lui._

« LINK ! Visiblement, on va devoir échanger nos adversaires ! »

_Pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise, il l'avait remarqué de son côté ! Il était juste un peu réticent à laisser Midona seule mais elle était entourée de tous leurs pokémons. Par contre, lui, il allait devoir faire un combat aérien contre une créature à la puissance démesurée. De plus dans les airs, il pouvait remarquer à quel point le sol sur lequel il avait combattu était ravagé. Tout était proche, beaucoup trop proche ! Et dire que pendant ce temps, l'épée à la lame noire n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du combat. Ce n'était pas un bon signe, pas du tout même. Il le savait._


	106. Chapitre 106 L'ouverture de ce monde

**Chapitre 106 : L'ouverture de ce monde**

« Tu vas descendre de moi ?! »

_Il ne lui répondit pas car la réponse était facile à deviner. Il en était hors de question ! Comme s'il pouvait éviter de combattre ! Il allait frapper Giratina de toutes ses forces ! Mais difficile de bouger ! S'accrochant à son grappin d'une main, il tenait l'épée de légende dans l'autre et vient la planter dans le dos de la créature, au milieu de celle-ci._

« AAAAAAH ! Saleté ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais te détruire ! »

_Le coup n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Enfin, en partie si ! Mais il espérait plus d'efficacité pour moins d'énervement car maintenant, il avait affaire à un véritable rodéo aérien alors qu'il cherchait à tenir … puis le grappin arrêta sa prise, Link tombant dans le vide. Giratina se rendit vers lui, ensanglanté, la gueule grande ouverte :_

« JE VAIS TE DEVORER SALOPARD ! »

« Ah non, hors de question. On touche pas à mon Link ! »

_Midona venait de s'écrier à son tour, des mains empoignant l'hylien dans les airs, d'autres venant cogner Giratina en se fermant en des poings. Pourtant, elle ne put éviter Darkrai qui sortait du sol à ses pieds … avant que la Rhinoféros de Link ne le pousse violemment sur le côté. Elle frappa du poing et du pied sur le sol, son nez pointu commençant à tourner à la façon d'une foreuse, prête à la loger en Darkrai._

« Merci beaucoup Midona, je … »

« Fais juste attention à toi, Link. » _dit Midona, le serrant contre elle pendant quelques secondes avant de permettre à Link de redescendre et de se remettre debout correctement._

« Je vais faire attention, ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais grand-chose par rapport à eux, pas du tout même. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément plus rassurant, Link, tu le sais ? »

_Il le savait parfaitement mais comme il était très bien accompagné, il n'avait pas vraiment peur, loin de là. Le seul souci restait que le sol tremblait de partout, signe que Ganondorfétait sur le point de revenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps ! Plus de temps !_

« Midona, vous autres ! Protégez-moi ! Je vais aller détruire cette épée, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui a ouvert la faille ! »

« Fais donc ! On couvre tes arrières ! »

« Hmm ? Finalement, vous réagissez ? Il était temps. »

_L'épée parlait avec une neutralité absolue … avant d'éclater de rire. Elle ne bougea pas de sa position, toujours plantée dans le sol alors que Link cherchait à la frapper de l'épée de légende … avant d'être subitement arrêté par Giratina et Darkrai._

« On ne vous laisser pas faire ! DISPARAISSEZ ! »

« Il semblerait bien qu'il s'agi… »

« Il va arriver. L'avènement du roi est proche ! PROCHE ! PROCHE ! PROCHE ! Giratina ! Darkrai ! Reculez maintenant ! »

_L'épée s'exclama avec ardeur, éclatant d'un nouveau rire bien plus dément et sinistre avant de se mettre à briller fortement. Les fissures dans le sol devinrent plus grandes, beaucoup plus grandes alors que Link revenait auprès de Midona. Trop tard ? C'était donc trop tard ? Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ils étaient si proches d'en terminer ! Il rappela ses pokémons, Midona faisant de même avec le sien alors que le Motisma restait présent._

« Assistez à sa renaissance ! Assistez à son avènement ! Le retour du roi ! Le grand, le puissant Ganondorf ! HAHAHA ! »

« Notre roi ? Notre roi est donc enfin là ? » _demanda Giratina alors que Link se plaçait devant Midona, prêt à la défendre._

« Enfin … Enfin, nous allons pouvoir le rencontrer. »

_Les deux pokémons ténébreux et spectraux semblaient subjugués par ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Leur roi … Le portail … Le portail … Une ombre commençait à en sortir. Une ombre, imposante, terrifiante aux cheveux courts auburn et à la barbe de même couleur. Des habits noirs comme l'ébène, une démarche où chaque pas laissait échapper une sensation de surpuissance et voilà que la faille se refermait._

« Humpf … C'est donc cela ? Ça n'aura duré que quelques temps contrairement aux précédentes fois. Je vois aussi que tu as échoué … Link. Tu es le même que celui qui m'a planté cette épée récemment. Aucune différence de génération. Et qui vois-je donc ? La princesse du crépuscule aussi ? Encore vivante ? Je pensais m'être débarrassé de toi. »

« Tu sais pertinemment qu'il en faudra bien plus qu'un simple être pathétique comme toi pour réussir à me terrasser. Bien plus même. »

« Toujours la langue bien pendue et une verve qu'il faudrait punir. Hum ? Est-ce donc cela … ce que les espèces inférieures appellent pokémon ? »

_Ganondorf posait ses yeux sur Giratina et Darkrai, les deux pokémons n'osant plus bouger, comme statufiés sur place. Ils n'osaient plus ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple mouvement. Pourtant, Link commença à faire un premier pas._

« Ohla, ohla, ils veulent déjà vous affronter, Ganondorf ? Hahaha ! »

« C'est donc toi celui qui m'a permis de sortir de cette dimension ? Je pense que je dois te remercier. Tu sembles pleinement conscient de ce que tu as fait. »

_Encore une fois, l'épée ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait parfaitement réussi ce qu'elle désirait ! Maintenant, il était temps de recommencer l'œuvre de destruction._


	107. Chapitre 107 : Le retour du monarque

**Chapitre 107 : Le retour du monarque**

« Maintenant que je suis enfin … »

_Ganondorf tenta de parler mais déjà, Link s'était mis à courir vers lui, l'épée de légende en main. Avec force, Ganondorf vint lui donner un puissant coup de pied, le renvoyant en arrière alors que Midona le réceptionnait._

« Link ! Ne réagis pas aussi brusquement ! Fais attention à toi ! »

« On ne peut pas le laisser ravager Hyrule et le royaume du crépuscule une nouvelle fois, Midona ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut réagir aussi brusquement ! C'est complètement déraisonnable ! »

_Plus que déraisonnable même mais qu'importe, Link n'allait pas l'écouter. Elle connaissait son caractère et … hein ? Si ? Link resta au même endroit, ne bougeant plus de sa position avant de se mettre à ranger son épée._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Link ? » _demanda Midona avec surprise._

« Nous ne pouvons pas le battre maintenant, Midona. Je le sais parfaitement. J'ai voulu essayer et je n'ai rien pu faire. Nous sommes bien trop blessés pour pouvoir réussir à le renvoyer là d'où il vient. Il est beaucoup trop tard. »

« Et tu veux alors que l'on fasse quoi ? »

_La réponse était simple sans même qu'il ne se mette à parler, pas du tout même. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : La fuite. Ce n'était pas très courageux mais dans ce genre de situation, le courage, on s'en incommodait que très peu. Et surtout, sa priorité était de mettre Midona à l'abri. Ils sont bien trop exténués pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le sourire carnassier et amusé de Ganondorf qui ira les rassurer._

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir ? »

« Pour ce qui est de la fuite, ce n'est juste qu'un petit arrêt temporaire sur notre idée de mettre un terme définitif à ton existence, Ganondorf. »

« Que cela est drôle, jeune femme. Essaierais-tu plus de te convaincre que tu en es capable plutôt qu'autre chose ? Car je te sens faible, si faible et fragile. »

« Tu ferais bien de faire attention, Ganondorf. Tu ne m'impressionnes guère. » _rétorqua la femme aux cheveux auburn._

_Elle ne comptait pas se dégonfler devant Ganondorf. Le souci, c'est qu'il fallait reconnaître que l'imposante stature du monarque démoniaque était encore plus impressionnante de seconde en seconde. Chaque seconde le renforçait, chaque seconde le rendait de plus en plus terrifiant mais ça ne l'impressionnait pas. Elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Elle devait sauver Link et l'emmener en sécurité ! Surtout que lui aussi n'avait pas retrouvé ses forces._

« Héhéhé ! Amusant, vraiment très amusant, même. Très amusant, oui. » _dit l'épée noire plantée dans le sol, éclatant de rire._

« Link, on s'en va maintenant. Je vais nous créer un portail dans notre dos. » _murmura Midona alors que Link hochait la tête positivement._

« D'accord mais fais attention à ce qu'ils ne nous suivent pas. »

« Où comptez-vous vous enfuir, misérables insectes ? Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que j'aillais vous laisser vous échapper après ce que vous m'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ganondorf avait pris la parole, prêt à agir avant de créer une sphère ténébreuse au-dessus de sa main droite. Celle de Midona récupéra celle de Link, venant prendre le Motisma contre elle de l'autre. Elle fit un saut en arrière, disparaissant dans une faille alors que Ganondorf baissait la main, un sourire aux lèvres, sa sphère disparaissant._

« Laissez-les donc. Ils ne nous causeront plus de tort. On va plutôt passer aux présentations. »

« Je me nomme Giratina. » _déclara le long pokémon au corps cylindrique et légèrement blessé par les attaques de Link. Le fantôme à la chevelure de flamme blanche fit un mouvement, prenant la parole à son tour en disant :_

« Je me nomme Darkrai, nous sommes tous les deux là pour vous servir. »

« Hmm ? Et toi ? Epée dont je ne connais guère le nom ? Tu me sembles bien trop ancienne et vieille et pourtant, il me semble n'avoir jamais entendu ton nom ou connu ton existence. »

« Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, d'ailleurs, ma force est bien ailleurs, hahaha. »

« Hmm. Nous verrons cela plus tard. » _répondit Ganondorf, posant sa main sur la garde de l'épée avant de l'extirper du sol. _« Pour l'heure, nous avons bien mieux à faire. Comme me tenir au courant des derniers évènements. »

« Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions, maître Ganondorf ! »

« J'y compte bien, vous deux. » _dit le monarque ténébreux, se tournant vers les pokémons ténébreux et spectraux. Les deux pokémons s'inclinèrent respectueusement, ne pouvant guère réellement faire autrement de toute façon._

« Bien, bien, bien, qu'est-ce que ça va être plaisant de pouvoir être réutilisé après tous ces siècles voire millénaires. Hahaha. »

« Je ne vois guère de quoi tu parles, il faudra alors m'expliquer tout cela en détail, épée. Je n'aime guère ne pas être au courant des derniers évènements. »

_Cela se comprenait parfaitement, hahaha ! Mais la situation était parfaite ! Parfaite pour ce qui allait se passer bien plus tard. Tout allait à une vitesse bien plus grande que prévu. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Héhéhé ! Divin ! Ganondorf était enfin de retour ! Ils allaient pouvoir se remettre en action !_


	108. Chapitre 108 : Prendre des nouvelles

**Neuvième partie : La princesse du crépuscule**

**Chapitre 108 : Prendre des nouvelles**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … »

_Link respirait bruyamment, tenant l'épée de légende dans ses mains alors que Midona était elle aussi à genoux, recherchant son souffle. Les deux personnes se regardèrent, inquiètes et soucieuses avant que Link ne s'approche de Midona. Il tendit sa main, haletant._

« Désolé … pour la téléportation que tu as été forcée de faire. »

« La situation l'exigeait, voilà tout. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix en fin de compte, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour tout cela. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Midona. Attends un peu, je te relève. » _murmura l'hylien, tirant à lui la femme à la peau grise, celle-ci s'écroulant contre lui. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, la tête posée sur le côté du torse de Link._

« Je ne m'attendais pas … à ce qu'il revienne ainsi. Mais … cela semblait presque comme prévu. Comme s'ils nous attendaient. Ca m'a donné cette mauvaise impression, Link. »

« Je me doute bien, je m'en doute bien … Le plus important est que nous allons bien. »

_Elle eut un petit rire amusé avant de montrer leurs blessures. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait … aller bien. Son corps toujours collé à celui de Link, elle tomba finalement sur lui, l'hylien s'écroulant au sol._

« Ca ne va pas, Midona ? Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à bouger, tu me le dis hein ? »

« Juste … quelques minutes, s'il te plaît, rien de plus. »

« … … … Autant de temps que tu voudras, Midona. Autant de temps. » _termina de dire Link, lui-même épuisé par tout cela. Il ferma les yeux, ne se préoccupant plus de rien, ni personne … ou presque. Une main posée sur le dos de Midona, il la garda contre elle._

« Un peu de repos, alors, si j'ai bien compris, Link. »

_Elle n'allait pas s'en priver ou dire non. Elle se colla bien contre lui, fermant les yeux. Elle appréciait cela, bien plus que la normale. Elle remarqua que le Motisma était toujours là alors que pendant ce temps, elle réfléchissait à quoi faire. Enfin, peut-être que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour cela. Elle avait bien le droit de se reposer, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bonne nuit, Link. Essaies de bien dormir et te reposer, d'accord ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, signe qu'il dormait déjà depuis quelques minutes. Héhéhé … Elle pouvait alors faire cela ? Avec rapidité, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Link, rougissant violemment. Il dormait, elle était fatigué, il était exténué, elle voulait se reposer. C'était aussi simple que ça … n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, elle plongea à son tour dans le monde des songes, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'une certaine personne près d'elle à l'heure actuelle._

_Ailleurs, au loin, une femme hylienne ,aux atours nobles et royaux, était en train de marcher, accompagnée par plusieurs personnes ressemblant à des gardes. Elle se tourna vers eux, leur disant d'une voix douce et amicale :_

« Ne vous inquiétez guère pour moi, cela ne me fait pas souffrir. »

« Oui mais … princesse Zelda. Vous êtes à peine rétablie. Êtes-vous sûre que cela soit une bonne idée que de retourner en Hyrule dès maintenant ? »

« Avons-nous réellement le choix ? Je suis la princesse du royaume d'Hyrule. Je me dois de retourner auprès de mon peuple le plus rapidement possible. »

« Bien entendu mais nous nous chargerons de votre protection ! »

« Je l'espère bien. Vous êtes des gardes royaux. » _répondit-elle en émettant un petit sourire, continuant d'avancer en direction du royaume d'Hyrule._

_Elle avait ressenti la renaissance de Ganondorf même s'il n'était pas là. Elle se toucha la main droite, gémissant un peu de douleur. Oui, elle l'avait parfaitement ressenti. Il était de retour … alors que cela ne faisait à peine que quelques mois, une année peut-être. C'était la première fois que le seigneur du Malin revenait aussi vite à la vie. Elle devait préparer … le tout … elle devait préparer de quoi le combattre une nouvelle fois, de quoi l'emmener définitivement de vie à trépas sans qu'il ne puisse revenir._

« Link ? Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

« Peut-être que nous trouverons des réponses là-bas. Je ne pense pas que le monde autour du royaume d'Hyrule avait prévu le retour de Ganondorf ou connaissait même son existence. »

« Moui … Mais je te rappelle que normalement, Hyrule a été détruit à moitié ou presque … enfin, séparé en plusieurs parties fragmentées par Giratina. Je ne sais pas si cela a repris une forme plus convenable depuis mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. »

« Je le sais … mais nous n'y avons pas été depuis des mois. Cela a peut-être changé depuis le temps, nous pouvons pas le savoir avant d'y retourner. »

« Comme tu veux, Link, comme tu veux. Motisma ? Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive tout de suite. Si vous êtes sûrs de vos choix, je ne vais pas vous retenir hein ? Enfin bon, vous faites comme vous le voulez, surtout. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme pour toi aussi, d'après ce que je vois. Déjà ces derniers temps, tu as une petite mine, Motisma. »

_Il ne répondit pas, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête tout en regardant Link. C'était surtout depuis que l'hylien était de retour qu'il avait changé. Il ne l'avait pas compris ? Elle ne l'avait pas compris ? Alors, il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux._


	109. Chapitre 109 : Une hypothèse

**Chapitre 109 : Une hypothèse**

« Hum, ça a quand même bien changé entre temps. »

_Il disait cela tout en regardant devant lui. Le décor semblait se reformer peu à peu. Est-ce que les pouvoirs de Giratina avaient faibli ? Quand ils avaient réussi à presque le battre ? C'était peut-être à cause de cela ? Il ne le savait pas et il s'interrogeait réellement à ce sujet. Il se gratta la joue, observant Hyrule._

_Alors qu'auparavant, le terrai avait été séparé en de nombreuses zones, cette fois-ci, le tout semblait se reformer peu à peu, devant ses yeux non ébahis mais un peu étonnés. Il devait garder son calme, tout simplement garder son calme et ne pas laisser paraître sa joie._

« Visiblement, il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver la princesse et lui dire qu'elle pourrait venir. »

« Mais nous sommes là, Link, Midona. »

_Qu'est-ce que ? Après les paroles de Midona, une autre voix féminine se fit entendre, les deux personnes se retournant aussitôt pour se retrouver face à la princesse Zelda. Celle-ci émit un petit sourire devant leur surprise, reprenant la parole :_

« Visiblement, nous avions les mêmes idées en tête. Je suis contente de vous revoir. »

« Pri… Princesse Zelda ? Mais votre corps ? » _bredouilla Link, s'approchant d'elle pour être à quelques centimètres de la princesse hylienne. Midona resta de marbre, son visage figé._

« Il va très bien, merci. Ne t'en fait donc guère. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qui attendait. Du moins, pas aussi facilement que cela. Il se gratta la joue, regardant la princesse Zelda puis Midona avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Ganondorf est revenu à la vie, princesse Zelda. Nous étions en train de revenir en Hyrule pour prévenir le peuple de faire attention. »

« Avec l'ouverture d'Hyrule sur le reste du monde, il n'y a pas que notre royaume qui soit en danger. Néanmoins, prévenir ton royaume est un bel acte, Link. Merci bien. Nous avons aussi ressenti la résurrection de Ganondorf et nous ne sommes sûrement guère les seuls. »

« Je m'en excuse, princesse. Nous sommes … arrivés trop tard en quelque sorte. Combattre Giratina et Darkrai fut au-dessus de nos moyens. »

_Elle fit un petit geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave, penchant la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Midona. Elle prit la parole, disant :_

« Midona ? Tu ne parles donc pas ? Est-ce que tu es plus blessée que la normale ? Nous avons des soigneurs si cela est nécessaire, tu le sais ? »

« Non, non … ce n'est pas ça. Pas du tout. » _répondit Midona, se frottant le bras avec nervosité. Elle était plus que gênée par quelque chose mais cherchait à ne pas le montrer. _« Je suis c… contente de voir que vous allez bien, princesse Zelda. »

« Mais il en est de même pour moi, Midona. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. »

_Ils étaient venus à la base pour cela alors pourquoi pas ? Elle hocha la tête positivement alors que Link était déjà à la suite de la princesse Zelda, marchant à ses côtés sans un mot. Il Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant quelques secondes alors que Motisma flottait aux côtés de Midona, lui chuchotant :_

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous restez avec lui. »

« S'il te plaît, Motisma, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, ça sera bien sympathique de ta part. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions seule. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cela, princesse Midona, pas du tout même. Je voulais juste me renseigner et comprendre pourquoi une telle … insistance. » _murmura le Motisma alors qu'elle émettait un grognement sonore. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE VENAIT DE DIRE EXACTEMENT HEIN ? COMPRIS ?_

« Ne recommence plus … une seule fois … sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

« … … … D'accord, princesse Midona. Comme vous le désirez, je voulais juste vous mettre au courant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Des fois, il vaut mieux que tu t'abstiennes. » _coupa sèchement Midona alors que Link était en train de parler avec la princesse Zelda, évoquant l'épée qui avait été plantée dans le sol. Aussitôt, Fay se fit entendre, déclarant :_

« J'ai quelques réflexions personnelles au sujet de cette épée … maléfique. Néanmoins, n'ayant aucune confirmation, je préfère ne pas donner mes subjections tant que je ne suis pas sûre que la probabilité que mes recherches soient exactes ne soit au-dessus de 60%. Je tiens à m'excuser par rapport à cela. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Fay. Mais est-ce que tu peux nous en dire plus ? » _demanda la princesse Zelda, l'épée toujours dans le fourreau répondant sous sa forme d'esprit :_

« Malheureusement, comme ce ne sont que des suppositions et non des affirmations, je préfère m'en abstenir. Vous m'en voyez désolée, maître Link. »

_Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en doutait un peu de cette réponse ? Il émit un petit rire, la princesse Zelda faisant de même de son côté. Midona, en retrait, les observait tous les deux, l'air un peu sombre. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de se déplacer. Il valait mieux … ne pas réfléchir trop longtemps à ça.  
><em>

« J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire. »

_Beaucoup plus importantes même. Elle tourna son visage vers le Motisma. Le sourire figé du Pokémon lui devenait étrangement agaçant ces derniers jours. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un … mais comme souvent, lorsque Zelda était là, elle préférait s'effacer. C'était ainsi … et pas autrement. Elle avait pris l'habitude à force … de disparaître. En fait, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sans un mot, elle se dissipa, telle une ombre, Zelda lui ayant jeté un regard._


	110. Chapitre 110 : Lumière et Ombre

**Chapitre 110 : Lumière et Ombre**

« Midona ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

_La princesse Zelda était là, s'approchant de Midona alors celle aux cheveux auburn la regardait. De quoi voulait-elle parler ? La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé au château. Il y avait un peu de voyage à faire et Midona se trouvait assise sur un rocher, le regard tourné vers la lune._

« Que me voulez-vous, princesse Zelda ? Je vous écoute donc. »

« Comment cela se passe avec Link ? »

_Midona regarda la femme hylienne avec surprise, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu la question de la princesse Zelda. Directement ? Comme ça ? Sans même chercher à détourner la conversation ? Sans même dériver sur un premier sujet pour lui faire croire ou la mener jusqu'à ce point ? Décontenancée, la princesse du crépuscule détourna le regard, bredouillant :_

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, princesse Zelda. »

« J'ai eu cette impression que toi et lui, vous étiez sur les mêmes rails, que tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre vous puis ensuite … Plus rien du tout. »

« Plus rien du tout ? Comment … comment ça ? »

« Tout ce que vous aviez fait semble avoir disparu. En fait, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler … »

« Et tu arrêtais de tourner en rond, Midona ? Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. » _demanda la princesse du royaume d'Hyrule, Midona restant immobile, continuant à lui tourner le dos. Elle entendit les pas de Zelda puis baissa la tête avec lenteur._

« Je t'envie, Zelda. Je t'envie tellement. »

_C'était la première fois qu'elle la tutoyait ouvertement. Cela paraissait étrange mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds n'en fit rien, laissant à Midona l'occasion de s'ouvrir et de continuer à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur._

« Vous êtes un peuple merveilleux … un peuple qui a réussi à s'en sortir. Vous voyez la lumière du soleil, vous pouvez vous y baigner alors que nous, à cause de nos ancêtres, notre existence est vouée à rester dans le crépuscule, là où seules des lueurs artificielles baignent autour de nous. Nous n'avons guère le choix, nous n'avons pas d'autres possibilités, nos corps se sont adaptés à cela. Il nous faudrait la même magie que celle tu m'as insufflée pour nous permettre de supporter le monde d'Hyrule, l'autre côté de la barrière. »

« Est-ce que tu le penses sincèrement, Midona ? Ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Bien entendu ! Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirai ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'y a pas de place pour vous ? Pour toi ? Pour ton peuple ? »

« Car c'est le cas, Zelda ! C'est le cas ! » _s'écria Midona, se retournant vivement. Ce n'était pas de la colère, loin de là, c'était de l'appréhension. _« Tu baignes dans la lumière, tu rayonnes grâce à elle ! Link aussi ! Vous êtes des hyliens ! Je suis une twili ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela change exactement ? »

« Tout … Tout … TOUT ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, je ne suis pas stupide, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, pas du tout même. Tu es celle qui rayonne … Tu es la lumière d'Hyrule. Link est ton héros, ton élu. Moi … Je ne suis qu'une ombre, une créature qui doit se réfugier et se cacher de tous et de toutes. »

« Je suis donc la Lumière et toi, tu serais l'Ombre ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est exactement ça. »

_Elle baissa la tête, fermant les yeux sans plus rien répondre. Zelda sembla songeuse, mettant une main sous le menton avant de dire :_

« La lumière ne serait rien sans l'ombre. La présence de Link à tes côtés n'est pas anodine. Si vous vous êtes rencontrés, c'est que cela était voulu, désiré. »

« Ne commence donc pas à parler de destin ou d'autres balivernes ! Je ne suis pas une jouvencelle à qui on peut faire croire n'importe quoi ! »

« Je ne pensais guère cela. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez votre place dans notre monde comme nous avons la nôtre dans le vôtre. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Etait-elle vraiment obligée de parler de la sorte ? De telle façon qu'elle ne la comprenait qu'à moitié ? Zelda continua ses petites phrases, disant :_

« La Lumière ne peut pas vivre sans l'Ombre. Link ne pourrait pas vivre sans Midona. C'est là où je veux en venir. »

« Qu'est-ce que … tu racontes là ? Je ne vois pas du tout où tu comptes … te rendre. » _dit la femme aux cheveux auburn en tremblant légèrement._

« Link t'a sauvé la vie, tu lui as sauvé la sienne. Vous êtes complémentaires tous les deux. Ne te gâche pas tes chances … par simple timidité. »

_Simple timidité ? Elle pensait vraiment que ce n'était qu'une simple timidité, c'est ça ? Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! C'était beaucoup plus … important que ça. Beaucoup plus important. Elle murmura avec lenteur qu'elle allait se coucher, reprenant sa forme de diablotine avant de se diriger vers la tente où dormait Link. Qu'est-ce qu'elle … devait faire ? Elle regarda l'hylien, tournant la tête en arrière. Personne, n'est-ce pas ? Motisma n'était plus là, les pokémons étaient rappelés et l'épée ne parlait pas. Peut-être qu'elle … pouvait faire ça. Elle s'approcha de Link, venant se calfeutrer dans son dos avec son petit corps de diablotine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait fermé les yeux, reprenant sa forme originelle._


	111. Chapitre 111 : La normalité

**Chapitre 111 : La normalité**

« Princesse Zelda … Bonjour à vous. »

« Oh, bonjour Midona, est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? » _demanda la femme hylienne aux cheveux blonds tout en émettant un petit sourire à celle-ci._

« Disons que ça aurait pu être bien pire, beaucoup pire même. »

« Est-ce que tu veux … continuer à discuter de ce que nous parlions hier ? »

Elle disait cela avec tendresse, faisant un sourire à Midona. Celle-ci resta immobile, restant songeuse pendant quelques instants avant de lui répondre avec un faux calme :

« Je ne sais pas … si c'est forcément une bonne idée, j'en suis désolée. Je préfère éviter une telle discussion et … je ne voudrai pas paraitre aigrie comme hier. »

« Pourtant, cela te ferait du bien .Tu sais où me trouver. Et bien sûr, Link aura interdiction de s'approcher de nous pendant que nous discutions, voilà tout. »

« Interdiction de … D'accord. Je ne vois pas où tu veux vraiment en venir, Zelda mais je le ferai. Je veux bien t'accompagner puisqu'il en est ainsi. »

_Elle s'avouait un peu vaincue pour le moment mais il ne fallait pas croire que cela continuerait non plus hein ? Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, alors que Link cherchait à converser avec elles, la princesse Zelda déclara :_

« S'il te plaît, Link. Nous avons une conversation très importante à faire entre elle et moi, est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous laisser seules ? Je t'en remercie. »

« Hein ? Oh … Euh, d'accord, princesse Zelda. »

_Déconfit, l'hylien jeta un regard à Midona, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'éloigner. Il semblait plus triste de ne pas pouvoir lui parler … que de ne pas pouvoir parler à la princesse Zelda. Néanmoins, Midona ne le remarque pas, du moins pas de cette façon._

_Quand les minutes s'écoulèrent, les deux femmes ne parlaient pas. Midona resta stoïque, attendant que la princesse Zelda prenne la parole. Cela n'arriva pas, malgré tout ce temps qui passait … puis finalement, elle vint dire :_

« Donc, nous devrions reprendre là où nous nous en étions arrêtées hier, Midona. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, je l'ai pourtant déjà dit. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? J'aimerai bien savoir à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange réellement ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, se tournant vers celle aux cheveux auburn qui répondit aussitôt :_

« Car tu es une véritable princesse, voilà tout. C'est là la plus grosse différence entre toi et moi, c'est aussi simple que ça … et même si cela me fait mal de l'avouer. »

« Une princesse ? Tu n'es pas une véritable princesse ? Et qu'est-ce que … cela change ? »

« TOUT ! Cela change tout ! Je ne suis pas une dulcinée à sauver ou autre. Je suis juste quelqu'un de pathétiquement normal. »

_Voilà que Zelda haussait un sourcil. Midona était-elle en train de faire une légère dépression ou alors, c'était elle ? Du moins, un tel manque de confiance en elle … était anormal, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait la twili. Celle-ci la fixait tout en avançant avec elle._

« Est-ce que la normalité … te fait souffrir ? Te dérange tant que ça ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnelle contrairement à toi, ça ne fait que répéter ce que je disais hier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute encore avec toi à ce sujet. »

« Est-ce que … cela te gêne d'être « normale » aux yeux de tous ? Ou alors, est-ce que je peux te dire que tu es « spéciale » à ses yeux ? »

_Midona cligna des yeux, n'étant pas sûre de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Puis après quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête négativement, disant d'une voix lente :_

« Non, je ne … pense pas que ça soit le cas. Sinon, il me l'aurait dit après tout ce temps. Tu dois te tromper lourdement, je suis désolée de devoir te le dire ainsi. »

« Est-ce que tu le penses sincèrement ? Tu ne crois pas tes propres paroles. »

… _Elle ne répondit pas. Cette fois, elle plongea dans un profond mutisme, son corps s'étant mis à trembler légèrement. Si c'était aussi … simple que ça, elle le saurait. Ses yeux se détournèrent pour se poser sur l'hylien qui … la regardait ? Etonnée, elle resta là, à le fixer alors qu'il lui souriait, faisant un mouvement de la main pour la saluer._

_Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle vint lui répondre par le même geste avant de reposer ses yeux sur Zelda, celle-ci lui souriant. Midona baissa la tête, s'immobilisant alors que Zelda continuait d'avancer, sans plus chercher à l'attendre. Link arriva jusqu'à elle, se stoppant pour voir si elle avait un souci. Elle hocha la tête négativement pendant quelques secondes, la secouant bien avant de déclarer :_

« On ne va quand même pas se laisser abattre par ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ? Euh ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De rien, Link, de rien du tout même. Dis-moi … nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand même plus que cela à mes yeux. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mal entendu ? Non … Elle ne devait pas se fourvoyer, c'était stupide de ne pas imaginer cela, enfin … de penser le contraire. C'est comme ça qu'elle devait voir les choses. Ne pas se voiler la face, toujours regarder devant soi. Mais c'était si difficile … malgré les paroles de Zelda. Est-ce qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'elle était dans le fond ? Peut-être que c'était ça … au final._


	112. Chapitre 112 : La faim

**Chapitre 112 : La faim**

« Tu es sûr que nous pouvons nous permettre cela, Link ? »

« Etrangement, la princesse Zelda m'a déclaré que oui. Pour la journée, nous n'avancerons plus alors que les soldats et autres chasseurs vont récupérer des vivres dans les alentours. »

_Elle était là, marchant à côté de lui, se grattant l'oreille tout en tournant la tête sur le côté. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment … que Link puisse passer la journée avec elle. Il la regarda, se positionnant en face d'elle avant de déclarer :_

« Autant en profiter alors, non ? Retrouver Hyrule ne peut nous faire que du bien. De plus, chaque morceau du royaume commence à se réunir peu à peu. Je suis sûr que je pourrai retrouver quelques repères. Je ne vais pas appeler Epona. »

« Nul besoin, la marche est très bonne pour le corps. Je ne te l'aurai pas permis. Mais … j'accepte ta proposition, Link. » _répondit Midona, faisant un léger sourire avant ses bras autour du sien. L'hylien prit une petite respiration tout en la laissant faire._

_Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle et ils finirent par arriver à ce qui ressemblait à un lac … Le lac Hylia. Moitié gelé, moitié liquide, il semblait avoir subi quelques dégâts avec la force du temps mais Link s'en approcha, Midona l'accompagnant jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent s'asseoir dans l'herbe, non-loin de l'eau._

« Il est vrai que … nous ne sommes pas revenus ici depuis bien longtemps. Au moins, on se sentira moins dépaysés maintenant, Link. »

« Nous devrions aller chercher un peu de nourriture et … »

_Il s'arrêta alors que Midona faisait un petit sourire, tapotant dans ses mains avant qu'une ombre apparaisse au sol. Qu'est-ce … Un panier ? Elle … Il écarquilla les yeux, regardant Midona émit un rire devant la surprise de Link. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que cela avait été une idée de la princesse Zelda, pas du tout même._

« Attends un peu … sauf si tu veux bien entendu m'aider, Link. »

_C'était une proposition très intéressante ! Il vint récupérer la serviette, la posant dans l'herbe après l'avoir étendue alors qu'elle sortait déjà … H… Hey ! Quand est-ce qu'elle avait préparé ça ? Enfin, il ne s'attendait pas à autant … et déjà qu'au départ, il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait une telle chose. Elle était de plus en plus surprenante mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il …devait dire dans une telle situation ? Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait._

« Euh … Bon appétit, Midona ? »

« Bon appétit, bon appétit. J'espère que tout cela te plaira. »

_Bien entendu, il ne se voyait pas ne pas aimer ce qui sortait. Une carafe … hein ? Wow ! Il y avait une légère odeur de mûres ? Elle … avait ramené un peu d'alcool ? Vraiment ? Lorsqu'il la vit rougir, il comprit que ce n'était pas une erreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel aujourd'hui pour qu'elle fasse tous ces efforts ?_

« Bon appétit à toi, Link. »

« Merci … Midona. Bon appétit aussi. »

_C'était la seule réplique qu'il avait à lui offrir alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence. Dire qu'à côté, il y avait le problème de Ganondorf à résoudre et là, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils dégustaient un pique-nique, rien que ça. C'était … assez saugrenu en soi mais bon, il n'allait pas refuser ce que Midona avait préparé n'est-ce pas ?_

_Quand le repas fut terminé, elle tapota doucement ses genoux, restant assise pour que l'hylien puisse s'y installer. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, le jeune homme vint se coucher, posant sa tête dessus en rougissant légèrement. Il y avait quelques restes non-loin du panier mais pour le moment, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas._

_Il ferma les yeux, laissant Midona passer une main dans ses cheveux … puis une autre ? Et encore une autre ? HEY ! Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? Il entendit un rire de la part de la jeune femme, signe qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait ressenti la différence. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentement, le temps semblant se stopper pour eux deux._

« Link, il semblerait qu'un pokémon cherche à obtenir la nourriture que vous et mademoiselle Midona avait laissée. Il se trouve à votre gauche, derrière vous. »

_Link se redressa, posant sa main sur l'épée avant de se retourner. Qu'est-ce que … c'était que cette créature ? Une coiffre rouge comme en éventail, des griffes, une peau bleu sombre, un col rouge et une queue rouge coupée en deux parties. Elle devait faire environ un mètre dix mais ses griffes étaient dans le panier, à la recherche de nourriture._

« Hey, est-ce que tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ? » _demanda Midona, s'approchant du panier et de la créature. Celle-ci, aussitôt, fit un saut en arrière, panier en main avant de crier :_

« DIMORET ! DIMO ! DIMO DIMO ! DIMORET ! »

_Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais lorsque le Dimoret vint cracher un petit souffle de froid, il sortit aussitôt son arme. Le pokémon poussa un petit hurlement avant de se mettre à courir … et s'enfuir ?! C'était quoi ça !_

« HEY ! REVIENS DONC PAR LA TOI ! »

_Il s'écriait, commençant à courir derrière la créature alors que Midona faisait de même mais comme amusée par la situation. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de prendre la parole._


	113. Chapitre 113 : Nouvelle amie

**Chapitre 113 : Nouvelle amie**

« Relâche ce panier et il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. »

_Il voulait se montrer menaçant mais il n'y arrivait pas totalement. Ce Dimoret était bizarre … en un sens. Il ne paraissait pas agressif mais quand même prêt à se défendre par tous les moyens nécessaires. Jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?_

« DIMO ! DIMORET ! DIMORET ! DIMO DIMO DIMORET ! »

« Tu es donc prêt à tout pour … garder ce panier ? Comme tu le désires ? »

« DIMORET DIMO DIMORET RET ! »

_Elle continuait de crier cette créature, n'est-ce pas ? C'était anormal. Quelque chose clochait et il amorça un mouvement vers elle … avant de la voir lâcher le panier et de reculer, se mettant en boule. Qu'est-ce que … ça voulait dire exactement ? Il cligna des yeux, un peu étonné et abasourdi, entendant quelques sanglots._

« Qu'est-ce que ça … Pourquoi est-ce que ce pokémon pleure ? »

_En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il rencontrait un pokémon sauvage … qui n'était pas agressif ou qui n'avait pas envie de se battre. Midona arriva finalement jusqu'à lui, haletante avant de dire :_

« Ah … Pfiou… Je suis arrivée à temps, on dirait bien. Link ? Tu ne l'as pas fait souffrir, j'espère, cette Dimoret, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N… Non. Mais je l'entend sangloter et … j'ai préféré arrêter en fait. Je ne saisis pas vraiment tout ce qui se passe si je peux me permettre. »

« Range ton arme et approche-toi d'elle. »

_Bon, si Midona le disait, c'est qu'il y avait surement quelque chose et … AH ! Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas agressif, le mieux serait de faire ça. Il tendit son arme à Midona, s'avançant vers la Dimoret ainsi que le panier tombé au sol. Le pokémon était recroquevillé sur lui-même, n'osant plus bouger tout en continuant de sangloter._

_H… Hey. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur de voir ça. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de triste mais cette créature … semblait complètement dépassée et perdue par les évènements. Elle … ah, c'était peut-être ça._

« Elle ne sait pas où se trouve, elle ne sait pas où aller, elle ne connait rien du royaume d'Hyrule et est perdue. Et là, elle a décidé de voler de la nourriture en dernier recours. »

_Il venait de dire cela à lui-même plus qu'à Midona. Bon, c'était donc ça ? S'il avait bien compris ? Il ouvrit le panier, observant les restes et la nourriture qu'ils n'avaient pas touchée. Voilà, c'était comme ça. C'était comme ça qu'il devait faire._

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Enfin … tiens ? »

_Il tendait une pomme, la Dimoret relevant son visage avec inquiétude, approchant une griffe vers lui avant de se rétracter. C'était bien un animal sauvage. Il avait perdu l'habitude de se dire que les pokémons étaient comme des animaux._

« Di… moret ? Dimo ? »

_Elle demandait cela avec lenteur tout en récupérant la pomme. Elle commença à la manger devant lui avec appétit alors que Midona arrivait jusqu'à Link, venant s'accroupir à ses côtés. Elle vint dire d'une voix douce :_

« Comme quoi, la solution n'est pas toujours la force, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne pensais pas … la blesser réellement. Enfin bon … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu t'appelles Dimoret, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu … vas bien ? »

_La pokémon le regarda avec lenteur, attendant de voir si c'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait. Il hocha la tête positivement, la pokémon s'avançant vers lui, un trognon de pomme sur sa griffe. Il le reprit, lui montrant ensuite d'autres plats._

« Si tu … as encore faim, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux ? »

_Il lui disait cela, la laissant se nourrir avant de sortir une pokéball. Est-ce qu'il devait la récupérer ? Ou alors Midona ? Il se tourna vers elle, la jeune femme hochant la tête négativement. Est-ce qu'il devait capturer cette Dimoret ?_

« Tu sais, si tu as peur d'être seule dans cet endroit inconnu, tu peux … nous accompagner ? »

« Dimoret ? Dimoret ? Di… moret ? Dimo. »

_La créature le regardait avec étonnement. Si elle l'accompagnait, elle aurait alors à manger et à boire ? Elle serait en sécurité et surtout ne serait pas perdue ? C'était vraiment une idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup ! Elle hocha la tête positivement, émettant un petit rire._

« On dirait bien que tu as accepté ma proposition. Alors maintenant, comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler donc ? Vas pour Tatania ! »

« Link ? Tu ne veux pas réfléchir un peu plus à son nom ? » _demanda Midona alors qu'il faisait non de la tête. Il était sûr de son choix._

« Je trouve que ça lui colle très bien. Tatania, tu veux bien tapoter la pokéball alors ? Pour montrer que c'est toi qui veut venir et pas l'inverse ? »

« Dimoret. Dimo. » _répondit calmement la pokémon avant de venir tapoter de sa griffe le bouton de la pokéball, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur. La sphère rouge et blanche commença à trembler plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter. Il appuya sur le bouton à son tour, laissant sortir la pokémon pour qu'elle puisse respirer de son côté. Tatania donc ? C'était un joli nom qu'il venait de lui trouver. Midona de son côté soupira légèrement. Elle aurait bien voulu profiter un peu plus de cette pause à eux deux mais bon … c'était le destin. Elle n'allait pas reprocher à Tatania d'avoir interrompu tout cela, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute._


	114. Chapitre 114 : Une partie ténébreuse

**Chapitre 114 : Une partie ténébreuse**

« Il me faut la Triforce de la Sagesse et celle du Courage. »

« Tututut … Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela malheureusement. S'il suffisait de vouloir, cela ferait depuis longtemps que bon nombre de personnes auraient mis la main sur la Triforce véritable. » _répondit calmement l'épée avec lenteur._

« Je ne parlais pas de la désirer d'un claquement de doigts, épée. Mais de trouver la méthode pour la reprendre et l'extirper de la princesse Zelda et du héros. »

« Si tout était aussi simple, on pourrait facilement danser sur … »

« Assez. Je n'ai guère le temps d'écouter tes pitreries. Il me faut quelque chose de concret. Quelque chose qui permet de stopper le héros de la déesse et de le combattre … pour mettre un terme définitif à son existence. Mais il a l'épée de maître, elle seule capable de me terrasser … mon corps encore en tremble en se rappelant de ce mauvais souvenir. »

« Oh ça, il y a peut-être une solution. Je ne pensais pas que le monde avait autant évolué depuis tout ce temps. Il y a eu de gros changements entre temps. »

_Le monarque démoniaque se tourna vers l'épée, celle-ci étant toujours plantée dans le sol. Assis sur un trône de marbre noir, Ganondorf étudiait l'épée alors que Darkrai et Giratina flottaient dans les alentours, semblant étudier les environs._

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu as quelque chose à me dévoiler ? Ne me fait guère perdre de temps, je ne suis pas de cette humeur actuellement. »

« Est-ce que … nous pouvons évoquer le fait que cela soit la lumière de la Triforce qui soit responsable de votre défaite. Lorsque vous tentez de la récupérer, la sainteté de la Triforce vous affaiblit en même temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Darkrai ? » _questionna Ganondorf, se levant de son trône. Il semblait plus qu'intéressé par les propos du pokémon ténébreux._

« Juste que si un être composé de ténèbres cherche à obtenir un pouvoir saint, il est normal alors que ce dernier l'affaiblisse et le rende donc plus vulnérable. »

« Mais seule la Triforce complète est capable d'exaucer les souhaits ! Elle est la base même d'une magie sainte, issue des déesses ! »

« Oh pour ça … Ce n'est pas totalement faux dans l'idée, héhéhé. » _déclara l'épée, poussant un petit rire amusé par la situation avant de reprendre : _« Dans chaque parcelle de lumière, il y a une obscurité. Oh que oui … et nous pouvons profiter de cela. »

« Est-ce que tu insinuerais … »

« Que la triforce n'est pas aussi pure que tu ne le crois ? Qu'à partir de là, une nouvelle voie s'ouvre à toi, la voie des grands de ce monde. Si seulement tu prends tes précautions et que tu te focalises bien sur la chose à récupérer. »

« Tu continues dans tes mystères, épée. »

« Oh, mais n'est-ce pas cela qui est amusant dans ce monde ? Toujours garder une part de mystère dans ce que l'on fait et ce que l'on agit. »

_L'épée émet un puissant rire, un grognement se faisant entendre de la part de Ganondorf qui ne semble guère apprécier les plaisanteries de celle-ci. Son pied frappe le sol de marbre, le brisant sur le coup alors qu'il reprend :_

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Ne me force pas à me répéter ! »

« Ohla, ohla, ohla. Nul besoin de s'emporter, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, Ganondorf. Aucun mal du tout, bien loin de là. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie tes propos par rapport à la Triforce, épée ? »

« Tout simplement que celle-ci a deux notions : le Bien, le Mal. Il suffirait juste alors d'insinuer la puissance ténébreuse de la Triforce de la Sagesse en toi pour décupler tes pouvoirs sans les atténuer à cause de la sainte lumière. »

« Cela me semble … utopique. Comment séparer le pouvoir de la Triforce de la Sagesse de la sorte ? Comment serait-ce même possible ? »

« Oh, là, ce n'est qu'une simple chose à vérifier de ma part. HAHAHA ! Giratina, Darkrai ! Il est temps pour vous de venir m'aider ! Non, en fait, Giratina, reste donc avec Ganondorf. Darkrai. Tu as des griffes, tu vas donc m'extraire et me prendre en main. »

« Hein ? Comment cela ? Je dois … »

« Fais-le, exécution. Tu étais incapable de parler et de comprendre la portée de ce monde avant de me rencontrer. » _déclara l'épée sur un ton qui laissait bien moins place à la plaisanterie par rapport à auparavant._

« D… D'accord. » _bredouilla Darkrai, s'approchant de l'épée plantée dans le sol avant de l'extraire. Aussitôt, une déferlante ténébreuse vint l'envahir. _« AAAAAAAAH ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Darkrai ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?! » _s'écria Giratina avant que Ganondorf ne fasse un mouvement de la main._

« Cesse donc … Cette épée semble parfaitement contrôler ce qu'elle prépare. »

« Alors, Darkrai ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait … de finir par être possédé après avoir possédé ? C'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi, nous allons vérifier quelque chose. Ganondorf, je m'en vais, hahaha ! Je reviendrai rapidement avec des nouvelles. »

« Fais donc … Tu as mon autorisation. »

_Darkrai disparut dans le sol, accompagné de l'épée alors que Giratina semblait songeur. Ganondorf retourna sur le trône, comme si de rien n'était. Cette épée … était bizarre._


	115. Chapitre 115 : Une simple personne

**Chapitre 115 : Une simple personne**

« Le palais d'Hyrule … Il n'a pas changé après tout ce temps. »

« Heureusement pour nous, Link. Après ce long voyage, je vous propose de vous reposer. Néanmoins, de mon propre côté, j'ai quelques études personnelles à faire sur un certain sujet. Je tiens à m'en excuser. » _déclara la princesse Zelda avant de s'éloigner de Link et Midona._

_Les deux personnes la regardèrent partir avec interrogation avant que Link n'hausse les épaules. Il était vrai que la princesse Zelda avait ses petits secrets à elle aussi. Celle-ci s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque du palais, ayant quelques livres en main._

« Quelque chose cloche concernant les Twilis, j'en suis certaine. »

_Les propos de Midona continuaient de faire mouche dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'être l'Ombre pendant qu'elle, la princesse Zelda, était la lumière, elle n'avait pas pu laisser passer ça. Il y avait autre chose … Mais quoi ? C'est ça qu'elle cherchait exactement. Ce quoi qui permettrait alors d'avancer, elle en était certaine._

« Midona … Les Hyliens, la déesse, la Triforce. »

_Les Twilis. Elle était certaine d'une chose, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait ignorer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des vérifications, qu'elle se rende utile. Le désarroi de Midona était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de toute façon. Il y avait une solution à chaque problème, le but était maintenant de trouver celle liée au cœur de Midona. Chacune avait réussi à se rendre importante pour l'autre, elle ne l'ignorait pas._

« Je me demande quand même ce que la princesse Zelda fait. »

« Elle a ses occupations royales, on a les nôtres, Link. Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir plutôt à comment réussir à battre Ganondorf. »

« A part avec l'épée de maître, je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres solutions pour le moment. N'est-ce pas pour cela qu'elle est partie étudier les livres ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Midona, je dois l'avouer. Je reste quand même un peu sceptique. »

« Arrête donc de te focaliser un peu trop sur elle ! » _s'écria soudainement Midona, Link se tournant vers elle. L'Hylien avait sorti ses pokémons, Midona ayant fait de même avec la sienne pour qu'elle puisse prendre l'air. Motisma ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il vagabondait tout autour du palais, ne se privant pas de visiter tous les endroits possibles._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela, Midona ? Ce n'est pas le cas pourtant. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que c'est ça. Dès qu'elle est là, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle exprimait autant de … jalousie ? C'est ça ? De la jalousie ? C'est finalement ce mot qu'il pouvait mettre sur les pensées de Midona ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il comprenait ouvertement le problème de Midona. Maintenant, il fallait juste trouver un moyen de le régler mais comment faire ? Il n'avait jamais été jaloux dans le fond._

« Midona ? Midona ? Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh, tu es enfin sortie de ta tanière, Zelda ? »

_Un peu amère, pour ne pas changer, la Twili venait de s'exprimer envers Zelda qui avait décidé de sortir de la bibliothèque. Des livres en main, elle avait quelques cernes aux yeux. C'est vrai que cela avait fait … plus de huit heures, n'est-ce pas ? Huit longues heures que la princesse avait décidé de s'occuper de ça, c'était étonnant, très étonnant même._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Juste que tu me suives si ça ne te dérange pas trop. »

« Ahem … Moui … D'accord, je veux bien, Zelda. »

_Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Alors autant la suivre sans même se poser de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Elle poussa un petit soupir, accompagnant la princesse Zelda alors que celle-ci l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle demanda :_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer tes mains, s'il te plaît ? »

« C'est quoi … cette demande saugrenue, Zelda ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ? »

« Simplement pour que je puisse vérifier quelque chose, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

_Comme ça ? Directement ? Si vraiment, c'était aussi simple que ça … enfin bon … Elle allait l'écouter, n'est-ce pas ? S'asseoir ? Et lui donner ses mains ? Elle le fit, Zelda commençant à passer ses doigts sur la paume et le dos de chacune._

« H… HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu vous faites, princesse Zelda ?! »

« Une simple vérification. Dis-moi, Midona … Hum. »

« Hum ? Je dois dire hum ? Ou alors, il y a autre chose ? «

_Elle cligna des yeux, un peu inquiète. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui parlait pas plus à ce sujet ? Si elle lui demandait ça, c'est qu'elle avait une idée en tête !_

« Zelda, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Et vite ! »

« Rien du tout. Je voulais juste voir tes mains … Elles sont plutôt belles, très belles même. »

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

_La princesse Zelda ne lui répondit pas, continuant cela pendant quelques instants. La marque de la Triforce de la Sagesse apparut sur le dos de la main droite de Zelda alors que Midona la regardait, éberluée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui montrait ça ? Juste pour réussir à la dégoûter, c'est ça ? Lui montrer que … ce n'était pas possible pour elle d'espérer une telle chose ? Elle était juste une Twili, une Twili comme les autres._


	116. Chapitre 116 : Être le cas

**Chapitre 116 : Être le cas**

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Zelda m'a fait cela, Link. »

« Surtout pour parler de la Triforce. Enfin bon … Je me comprends quand même … »

« Dis-moi … Link. Est-ce que tu crois que vraiment que le fait que je n'ai pas de Triforce … me rend bien moins forte et intéressante que la princesse Zelda ? »

« Bien entendu. Enfin, ça me semble logique et … »

_Il la regarda, voyant son visage peiné. Ah zut ! Non non ! Il devait faire ça ! Il posa rapidement ses mains sur les épaules de Midona, reprenant la parole :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, ne pas avoir de Triforce ne te rend pas moins bien qu'une autre personne. Tu es quelqu'un de très important quand même. »

« Important … pour qui ? Pour … toi ? » _demanda Midona en baissant la tête._

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Ca me semblait logique, non ? »

_Elle hoqueta de surprise, retirant les mains de Link de ses épaules. C'était donc ça ? Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, le regardant longuement puis elle fit un petit sourire avant de murmure d'une voix lente :_

« Merci beaucoup, Link. Ca me réchauffe le cœur. »

_Elle disait cela avec sincérité alors que Link lui faisait un sourire, un grand sourire. Bon, alors, pour Zelda, c'était quoi son souci avec elle ? Enfin non, plutôt le fait de lui avoir parlé de la Triforce, c'était quand même surprenant en soi._

« Link, Midona, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. »

_Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers la princesse Zelda. Celle-ci avait le visage soucieux et inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si grave quand même ? Il se le demandait sérieusement alors qu'elle disait avec une voix qui se voulait calme :_

« J'ai appris que Ganondorf était à notre recherche. Il est état d'un pokémon ténébreux à la chevelure de flammes blanches mais portant une épée. »

« Darkrai ? Une épée ? Est-ce que les éclaireurs ont fait mention … du fait qu'elle parlait ? »

« C'est le cas. Il semblerait bien qu'il s'agisse de lui. Il cause de nombreux problèmes dans le royaume d'Hyrule mais aussi tout autour, dans le monde. »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on appelait … quelque chose de plaisant. Pas du tout même. Mais bon, il fallait maintenant parler avec les chevaliers de la princesse Zelda et savoir comment résoudre cette situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

« Midona, il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Je l'accompagne, princesse Zelda. J'en ai assez des secrets. »

_Hein ? Link venait de prendre ouvertement la parole ? Enfin, contre la princesse Zelda ? Midona le regarda faire, étonnée de sa réaction alors que Link reprenait :_

« Il semblerait que ça soit important, plus qu'important même et je ne veux pas ne rien savoir au sujet de Midona. S'il y a quelque chose à connaître à son sujet, n'hésitez pas un instant et dites-le nous à tous les deux, s'il vous plaît. »

« Hum … Soit … Link ? Est-ce que tu peux poser ta main droite sur celle de Midona ? »

_Il cligna des yeux, n'étant pas sûr de totalement comprendre mais il s'exécuta. Il posa sa main sur celle de Midona, celle-ci commençant à trembler grandement alors que l'hylien faisait apparaître le symbole de la Triforce du courage._

« Et ensuite, princesse Zelda ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Juste cela. C'est suffisant. Tu peux retirer ta main maintenant. » _déclara la princesse Zelda avec lenteur, Midona ne semblant guère vouloir cela. Elle agrippa la main de Link, le forçant à rester avec elle. Il se gratta la joue de celle qui était disponible._

« On dirait bien que Midona ne veut pas vraiment. Ça se comprend quand même un peu. »

_La princesse Zelda avait dit cela avec un petit rire avant de laisser Midona et Link. Elle s'éloigna sans un mot, les laissant seuls. Quelques pas dans le couloir et elle se murmura :_

« J'en suis certaine maintenant. Une telle réaction … mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'agir de cela ? Si tel est le cas, cela voudrait dire que … »

_Oui, c'était certainement ça en fait. Elle en était plus que convaincue maintenant. Il fallait juste qu'elle prépare tout qu'elle soit à l'abri. Car Link comme Midona n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement pour eux deux. C'était une mesure de sécurité._

« Link ? Tu as accepté que je garde ma main dans la tienne ? »

« Bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai refusé cela, Midona ? »

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle le trouvait étrange. Il avait le regard fuyant, un peu soucieux et inquiet. Elle ne savait pas comment l'exprimer par des mots … mais il se faisait du souci pour elle, c'était bien ça ? Avec hésitation, elle vint ouvrir ses bras puis le prendre dans ses derniers. Elle … avait juste peur de sa réaction._

« Link, le retour de Ganondorf … implique que l'épée de maître n'est pas suffisante. »

« Je … pensais justement à ça, Midona. Si l'épée de légende n'a pas réussi à l'abattre définitivement, je ne sais pas ce qui pourra le faire, Midona. » _chuchota l'hylien, passant une main dans ses cheveux auburn. Il n'avait pas voulu montrer ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'inquiéter, pas du tout même. Mais il avait échoué, tout simplement échoué et il s'en voulait pour cela. Quelle idiotie de sa part._


	117. Chapitre 117 : Une ombre

**Chapitre 117 : Une ombre**

« Tout ça commence à se confirmer. »

_Zelda était assise sur une chaise, dans la bibliothèque, la triforce présente sur sa main. La Sagesse … c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était donc ça ? Si elle ne se trompait pas ? Ca voulait dire que …_

« Hein ? Hum ? Qu'est-ce que … » _dit-elle en se redressant. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle … était observée._

_Une ombre se déplaça avec vivacité, disparaissant dans les coins pour ne pas être visible. Rapidement, elle passa de l'autre côté, dans le monde du crépuscule avant de finir par se retrouver devant Ganondorf. Celui-ci était debout, observant le royaume que Midona avait abandonné une nouvelle fois à partir d'un balcon._

« Quelles sont les nouvelles que tu as à me donner ? »

« La princesse Zelda confirme les suspicions de l'épée. »

« Je vois, je vois … Tant mieux alors, tant mieux. Il va falloir alors nous préparer. Continue donc à jouer ce rôle, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »

« Je me retire alors, maître Ganondorf. » _répondit doucement l'ombre avant de se mettre à disparaître, retournant faire son rôle d'espion._

« Préparer un piège pour capturer Zelda, hum… »

_Giratina se présenta à lui, en face de lui … flottant devant ses yeux avec sa forme cylindrique. Ses ailes noires aux pointes rouges étaient présentes alors que le pokémon attendait les consignes de Ganondorf, celui-ci disant d'une voix lente :_

« Comment se passe la récupération de tes pouvoirs ? »

« Cela se passe bien … Je pense que je serai capable de les utiliser à nouveau d'ici quelques jours. Est-ce que je dois déjà préparer mon corps pour recommencer à briser le royaume d'Hyrule ? Que je m'imagine déjà comment le fractionner. »

« Nul besoin. Laisse le royaume tranquille. Néanmoins, prépare donc divers points de passage pour ton corps. Nous allons devoir capturer la princesse. »

« Comme vous le désirez, je vais alors me préparer tout de suite, maître Ganondorf. »

« Fais donc … Fais donc. Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer à réfléchir à cela. »

_Oui. Il observa le pokémon légendaire spectral qui s'éloignait sans plus de mots. Puis il le vit disparaître dans un lac, le traversant sans créer d'éclaboussures. Une telle chose était surprenante. C'était une capacité remarquable. Il allait devoir envisager de prendre lui-même, de son côté, des pokémons à la puissance démesurée et capable de telles prouesses comme celle qu'il venait de voir. C'était exactement cela._

« Nous devons récupérer la Triforce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Avant que Link ne devienne plus fort, bien plus fort. C'était aussi simple que cela. Mais était-ce réellement possible ? De toute façon, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il ne retomberait pas dans ce piège une seconde fois._

_Non, ce n'était pas une seconde fois. Cela faisait depuis des temps immémoriaux que Link et ses ancêtres arrivaient à stopper ces plans. Il en était de même pour la princesse Zelda. Il devait en terminer avec eux à jamais._

_Mais les paroles de l'épée restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Au sujet de cette autre triforce … enfin, de la séparation de la Triforce en un côté pur et un côté sombre. Est-ce que c'était peut-être … alors la seconde qui devait l'intéresser ? Alors, à partir de là, il pourrait récupérer le reste plus tard … sans s'affaiblir face à Link._

« Il n'y a guère d'autres solutions. » _se murmura calmement Ganondorf. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça … pas aussi simple. L'épée était assez déplaisante en soi. Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer calmement … peut-être était-ce à cause de son retour ? Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses fonctions pour lui permettre de comprendre cela._

« Tsss … De toute façon, si je vois que cette épée commence à prendre les avances … je m'en débarrasserai si cela s'avère nécessaire. » _reprit-il pour lui-même. Cette épée était quand même responsable de son retour, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas n'importe quoi comme pouvoirs. Mais … ce n'était pas celle qu'il utilisait auparavant. Il s'en méfiait donc._

_De retour dans le royaume d'Hyrule, Link était en train de marcher seul dans les jardins du palais royal. Visiblement, les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Le royaume retrouvait peu à peu sa forme originale, chaque parcelle retournant se lier aux autres pour reformer ce qui avait été autrefois un endroit merveilleux._

_Mais … ça n'allait pas totalement. Sortant ses pokémons, il observa ses derniers avec attention. Ils étaient en train de se promener eux aussi, ayant eu l'autorisation de Link pour cela. Au moins, qu'ils puissent respirer un peu chacun de leur côté, ça leur fera du bien. De son côté aussi, il avait … de calme._

« Link ? Link ? Ah ! Te voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

_La voix de Midona, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se retourna pas, continuant son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son niveau. Elle avait repris sa forme de diablotine, venant s'asseoir sur son épaule avec tendresse et amusement, disant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ? Tu as une petite mine, Link. »

_Il ne répondit pas, ne faisant qu'un faible sourire. Tout ça … le préoccupait. Que la princesse Zelda lui demande au sujet de la Triforce,a cela n'exprimait qu'une seule et unique chose mais quoi ? Quoi donc ? Il ne le savait pas … mais ça le dérangeait grandement. Il posa son regard sur Midona, celle-ci étant soucieuse de le voir … réagir de la sorte. Pourtant, il vint tout simplement passer un doigt sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça … Ce n'était pas si important que ça non plus. Enfin bon … Oui … c'était exactement ça._


	118. Chapitre 118 : Mauvais pressentiment

**Chapitre 118 : Mauvais pressentiment**

« Link, tu as vraiment une mauvaise mine. »

« Pardon, Midona. Je pense que ça passera avec les heures qui suivent. »

« Non, non et non ! Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi. Tu ne me rassureras pas de la sorte avec de belles paroles, Link. Alors tu me dis tout de suite ce qui ne va pas sinon, je serai obligée de te tirer les vers du nez. »

« Inquiet. » _souffla doucement l'hylien, posant son regard vers le sol, observant l'herbe qu'il foulait du pied. Il ne dit pas un autre mot, jusqu'à ce que la petite diablesse ne demande :_

« Inquiet à quel sujet, Link ? Si tu ne me dis pas, je ne vois pas comment est-ce que je peux t'aider hein ? Alors, fais un petit effort, s'il te plaît. »

« A ton sujet. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ton sujet, voilà tout. Je suis inquiet, j'ai peur que tu sois en danger. J'ai l'impression que tu es ciblée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Soucieux … pour moi ? »

_Aussitôt, elle descendit de l'épaule de Link, reprenant forme humaine tout en le regardant longuement. Il ne mentait pas. De toute façon, de ce qu'elle connaissait, Link n'avait jamais menti. Il était juste très lent à la détente mais il n'avait jamais osé mentir. Et puis, surtout pas sur un sujet aussi grave et important que ça. Link ? Inquiet pour elle ? Elle avait du mal à y croire et répéta une nouvelle fois avec lenteur :_

« Link ? Tu es inquiet à mon sujet, c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne mentirai pas sur ça. Je … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais quand je te vois, je tremble de tout mon être. Je ne sais pas … pourquoi, je … »

_Elle l'arrêta, l'enlaçant doucement en posant ses mains sur son dos. Cela suffisait. Voir Link de la sorte ne lui convenait pas du tout. Elle resta ainsi, lui demandant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une telle chose ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis de la sorte. C'est … instinctif, je suis … vraiment désolé. »

_Mais désolé de quoi ? De se faire du souci pour elle ? Elle le retira de ses bras, plaçant son visage en face du sien. Ses mains posées sur ses épaules, elle reprit :_

« Comment est-ce que je parais pour toi ? En bonne santé ? En danger de mort ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je … voulais dire, Midona. Pas du tout même. »

_Alors quoi donc ? Elle eut un petit rire candide avant de passer une main sur son oreille gauche, la caressant jusqu'à la pointe. Elle le sentit trembler, trouvant cela charmant et amusant avant de finalement le faire quitter ses bras. Elle tourna sur elle-même._

« Link, je vais parfaitement bien. Ne te fait donc pas autant de soucis pour ma personne. Je suis Midona, princesse du crépuscule. Je ne suis pas une femme normale et banale. »

« Tu restes … une amie que je veux protéger, Midona. Qu'importe le rang que tu portes. »

_Elle arrêta de tourner sur elle-même, décontenancée. Allons … bon … s'il commençait à parler de la sorte, ça n'allait que vraiment peu le faire. Elle devait faire quoi pour … le rassurer ou le remercier ? Ah, peut-être une idée._

« J'ai peur de te perdre pour toujours … et d'une horrible façon, cette fois. »

_Elle avait voulu ouvrir la bouche après ses premières paroles mais encore une fois, elle fut stoppée dans son élan. D'une horrible façon … la perdre pour toujours ? C'était vraiment … ça ce que ressentait Link ? Elle … avait pensé la même chose lorsqu'elle avait décidé de briser le miroir reliant leurs deux mondes. Mais maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait et que cela avait été une erreur … qu'elle corrigerait._

« Link ? Viens donc par là. »

_Elle avait ouvert ses bras. Cette fois, c'était elle qui l'invitait. Avec un peu de réticence, l'hylien s'approcha jusqu'à être auprès d'elle. Lentement, ses mains se posèrent sur le dos de Midona pour venir la serrer contre lui. C'était aussi simple et facile que ça._

« Répète après moi : Midona ne va pas mourir. Midona ne partira plus cette fois. Midona restera avec moi pour toujours. »

« Midona ne va pas mourir. Midona ne partira plus cette fois. Midona restera avec moi pour toujours. Mais après que ça soit réglé, est-ce que tu … »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de continuer Link. » _coupa doucement la Twili tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. L'hylien baissa la tête, sans chercher à converser plus. La princesse Zelda arriva, tenant un livre en main avant de de les héler, disant à voix haute :_

« Link. Midona, j'ai quelque ch… »

_Elle cessa de parler en regardant les deux personnes. Hum … Cela pouvait attendre un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se retourna, remarquant le Motisma qui observait Link et Midona avec discrétion. Visiblement, ça ne semblait pas être la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Est-ce qu'un pokémon pouvait être jaloux d'un hylien ?_

« Motisma, ce n'est pas très bon de faire une telle chose. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Ah. Princesse … Je … Ahem, j'ai quelque chose à faire. » _dit le Motisma, pris en faute avant de s'enfuir plus que rapidement._

« Tiens donc, je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi. » _se dit la princesse Zelda en voyant le Motisma qui s'éloignait sans plus de conversation. Elle haussa les épaules, un peu amusée par cette réaction alors qu'elle quittait la zone à son tour. Visiblement, Link et Midona avaient besoin d'être seuls tous les deux. Pourquoi devrait-elle les déranger alors ?_


	119. Chapitre 119 : Ouvertement

**Chapitre 119 : Ouvertement**

« Midona ? Est-ce que … je peux … enfin si tu veux. »

_Il avait finalement quitté ses bras tout en la regardant. Ce regard … Il lui demandait quelque chose … quelque chose de gênant, très gênant même ? Pourtant, elle chuchota :_

« Oui ? Link ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? Car c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Ahem. Midona ? Est-ce que tu voudras dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

_Il l'avait dit ? Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Elle le regarda, un peu éberluée, la bouche ouverte. Ce qui provoqua aussitôt une réaction de l'hylien qui reprit :_

« C'est simplement car je suis inquiet à ton sujet ! Je veux dire, c'est pour te protéger et te surveiller, rien de plus. Je ne pense à rien de mal et d'incongru. »

« Tu n'en est pas capable, de toute façon. Tu ne me vois pas comme une femme, Link. N'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne me trompe pas, héhéhé. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça, tu t'en doutes et … »

_Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment la possibilité de continuer à s'exprimer. Elle prit sa main entre les siennes, lui signalant par là qu'elle était d'accord. Puisqu'il voulait la rassurer et la surveiller, elle n'allait donc pas se priver d'en « profiter » de son côté._

« Alors ? Quand est-ce que nous allons nous coucher ? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Pas encore maintenant, Midona, il est trop tôt ! »

_Il disait cela, un peu étonné de la proposition de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant la confusion sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il était ainsi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le titiller. La nuit arriva plus que rapidement et … il venait de se rappeler une chose. Il ne dormait plus à la belle étoile !_

« Qu … Qu'est-ce que j'ai imaginé moi ? »

_Dans une chambre spécialement réservée pour lui, il était déjà couché sur le lit, cherchant le sommeil. Il avait eu une idée des plus stupides. Une femme qui rentrait dans la chambre d'un homme, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait proposé ça ?_

_Il devait juste espérer que Midona serait trop gênée pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une heure passa, puis une seconde et il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil. Finalement, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit presque aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit la porte qui avait cherché à s'ouvrir. Midona ? Pfiou, elle ne pouvait pas passer et s'il dormait, ça serait bien mieux_

« Je m'… excuse, Midona. Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça … enfin, que cela soit dans un véritable lit. Je me ferai pardonner demain. »

« Pourquoi se faire pardonner au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même ? »

_Il se redressa dans son lit. La voix de Midona ! Où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? La porte était fermée, la fenêtre aussi et … il se releva, se mettant debout. Aussitôt, une main se posa sur son épaule, la voix de Midona lui chuchotant :_

« Derrière toi … tu oublies que je suis la princesse du crépuscule, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il se retourna, faisant face à … Midona en robe de chambre ? Le tissu noir qu'elle portait semblait si fin … en même temps, si ravissant. Il détourna la tête, confus et gêné._

« Midona, je ne crois pas que ça soit une … »

« Non non, tu ne me fais pas venir ici pour ensuite me repousser. Je te l'interdis tout simplement. Je refuse catégoriquement cela. »

« Mais, Midona, nous sommes dans une chambre et … »

_Qu'est-ce que les … Ah ! Il se retrouva couché sur le lit, des mains apparaissant dans le dos de Midona, soulevant l'hylien pour ouvrir les draps et ensuite le forcer à y rester plongé. Elle vint se mettre à moitié sur lui, tête posée contre son torse alors que ses mains dorsales remettaient correctement la couverture sur eux._

« Mi … Midona, vraiment, je … »

« Tu te tais, oui. Tu m'as fait une proposition, je l'ai acceptée. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Est-ce que le preux héros de la déesse ne pourrait pas tenir ses promesses et sa parole ? »

_Elle marquait un point mais c'était quand même … vraiment très gênant. Ce n'était pas dormir à la belle étoile pour se tenir chaud, là. C'était autre chose, plus intime, beaucoup plus intime même. Est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas la situation au final ? Enfin, leur position était équivoque et elle …_

« Midona ? Ne me dit quand même pas … Midona ? »

_Elle dormait ? Il cligna des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Oui, oui, elle dormait bien … à l'heure actuelle. Elle s'était endormie, comme ça, sans même prévenir. Et lui dans tout ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il … enfin bon ? Elle était en robe de chambre et lui-même avait une chemise ouverte ainsi qu'un short de toile._

« Midona… s'il te plaît. Tu … Enfin, tu … Il faut que tu te réveilles et … »

« Hmm … Plus bouger, Link. » _murmura la femme aux cheveux auburn alors que son corps prenait de plus en plus de place sur celui de Link, empêchant maintenant complètement ce dernier de se mouvoir sans la réveiller._

« Midona, s'il te plait … tu … pourrais te … »

_Il se stoppa dans ses propos, venant l'embrasser subitement sur le front avant de regarder la fenêtre pour ne plus avoir le visage de la Twili si près du sien. Il allait retenir son idée stupide … enfin pas tant que ça. Ce n'était pas si dé… plaisant en même temps._


	120. Chapitre 120 : Gaie

**Dixième partie : La sombre Triforce**

**Chapitre 120 : Gaie**

_La femme aux cheveux couleur flamme chantonne, se déplaçant avec amusement et joie tout en regardant autour d'elle. Passant dans les couloirs du château, elle semble tellement différente du portrait qu'elle donne d'habitude à autrui. Derrière elle, à quelques mètres, Link était présent, un peu gêné et confus, la tête baissée._

« Et alors donc ? Link ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets autant de temps ? »

« Rien ne presse, Midona. Rien ne presse. Puis, je ne sais même pas où nous nous rendons. »

« Voir la princesse Zelda. Tu as oublié ? Elle nous a demandé de nous rendre à la salle du trône après notre réveil. Il faudra lui dire que nous nous sommes réveillés en même temps. »

« Euh, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de préciser cela, Midona. »

_C'était plutôt gênant, très gênant même. Et il ne savait pas du tout où se mettre maintenant. Il se gratta la joue avec inquiétude, cherchant à comprendre comment il devait recevoir la princesse. Enfin, ce qui s'était passé était quand même bien différent d'avant et … AIE ! Il se cogna contre quelque chose d'assez volumineux et doux, avant qu'il ne retire sa tête. Midona ? Elle s'était arrêtée et retournée ? Pourquoi cela ?_

« Midona ? Fais attention s'il te plaît, c'est assez … »

« Tu n'avais qu'à regarder devant toi, Link. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant ? Ce n'est quand même pas … ce qui s'est passé ? Non ? »

« Non non ! Pas du tout, Midona ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

« Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux, relève le menton et tiens-toi droit. On dirait que tu dépéris à vue d'œil depuis hier et je ne supporte pas cela. »

« N'exagérons quand même pas, Midona. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas en bon état mais … »

_Elle s'approcha de lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il trouvait qu'elle exagérait ? C'est ça ? De qui est-ce qu'il se moquait ? Elle ne plaisantait jamais sur ce genre de sujets ! JAMAIS !_

« Bon, tu viens maintenant et tu te tais tout simplement. »

_Comme ça, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, le tirant derrière elle alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas vif. Elle comprenait surtout que Link était trop perturbé par ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme le dernier des idiots. Cette nuit avait été la première d'une série qu'elle voulait longue. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher en ayant une telle réaction ! Quand même ! Un peu de bon sens !_

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui ne comprend jamais rien, Link. On te l'a déjà dit ça ? »

« Un peu trop souvent de ta part mais bon … je le supporte bien. »

« Tu n'oserais quand même pas te plaindre hein ? Bon, assez. »

_Ils étaient arrivés finalement devant la double porte menant à la salle du trône. Les gardes les saluèrent tous les deux avant d'ouvrir la porte, leurs yeux se posant ensuite sur les mains jointes de Link et Midona. Assise sur le siège royal, la princesse Zelda les attendait, un sourire aux lèvres avant de déclarer :_

« Bonjour à tous les deux. Avez-vous bien dormi au palais royal ? »

« Pour cela, je n'avais aucun problème et aucune plainte à formuler, princesse. Je suis tellement en forme que je pense que je pourrai battre Ganondorf à une main. »

_De la pure fanfaronnade mais elle était d'humeur à parler ainsi. Elle avait toujours un sourire radieux aux lèvres alors que la princesse Zelda avait le même, disant à nouveau :_

« Je vois cela, je vois cela … mais j'ai des nouvelles en ce qui concerne Ganondorf. Nous savons ce qu'il fomente et complote pendant que nous sommes ici. »

_Le sourire de Midona disparu alors que Link retirait sa main de la sienne, regardant la princesse Zelda avec surprise. Ganondorf était à peine revenu qu'il agissait déjà ? Il ne perdait visiblement pas de temps à agir._

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? » _demanda Link, soucieux et inquiet par rapport à la situation. La princesse se concentra, faisant apparaître un sceau bien particulier sur le dos de sa main avant que celui de Link ne fasse de même, en réponse à elle._

« La Triforce. Mais non pas celle que nous possédons. Loin de là. »

_Hein quoi ? Midona et Link se regardèrent tous les deux avant de placer leurs yeux en direction de la princesse Zelda. Elle venait de dire quelque chose d'étrange, très étrange même. L'hylienne se releva de son trône, commençant à avancer vers eux en reprenant :_

« Midona, cela te concerne … enfin concerne ton royaume. Le jour où il fut créé, ce fut comme un nouveau monde, un nouvel univers. Et avec lui, une nouvelle source de pouvoir. »

« Tu ne veux quand même pas dire … Zelda ? Que … »

« Si, c'est le cas. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi Ganondorf réagissait de la sorte et pourquoi il avait pris refuge dans ton royaume des ombres. Il existe une Triforce formée uniquement par la puissance des ombres, monde dont tu es issu. »

« Ce n'est pas normal, Ganondorf l'aurait su bien plus tôt. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce raisonnement mais quoi ? » _demanda Midona._

_Les trois personnes se regardèrent mutuellement, Zelda faisant un geste de la tête pour les inviter à la suivre. Il valait mieux parler de cela en privé, dans un autre endroit. Elle avait bien quelques explications en tête mais beaucoup n'étaient pas raisonnables. Il y avait pourtant d'autres choses à faire mais pour le moment, qu'ils aillent ailleurs. Elle avait mis sur papier tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, il y avait surement quelque chose de juste._


	121. Chapitre 121 : Séparée ou non

**Chapitre 121 : Séparée ou non **

« Et au sujet de cette Triforce, on a d'autres détails au cas où ? Ou non ? Car bon, c'est quand même une sacrée nouvelle. Je ne crois pas que les Twilis étaient au courant. »

« Peut-être est-ce une création issue de la haine des Twilis envers les Hyliens ? » _demanda Zelda alors que le visage de Midona s'assombrissait. Link dit aussitôt :_

« Je ne pense pas, princesse Zelda. Cela m'étonnerait grandement. Ils ne sont pas haineux au point de pouvoir faire une telle chose, loin de là même. »

_La princesse Zelda cligna des yeux, un peu étonnée de voir que Link la contredisait alors que Midona relevait son regard pour l'observer. Il venait de la défendre ? C'était bien vrai ? Mais bon, elle comprenait parfaitement que … enfin elle était heureuse intérieurement._

« Peut-être est-ce l'influence de Ganondorf dans le royaume de Midona ? »

_Il avait finalement posé une question qui paraissait plus que pertinente. Voyant que le regard des deux femmes étaient tournées vers lui alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque royale, il reprit la parole, cherchant ses mots :_

« S'il n'y avait jamais eu existence de la Triforce Sombre auparavant, cela veut dire qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose pour qu'elle existe. »

« La haine de Ganondorf est tellement forte et ancrée depuis des siècles voire des millénaires, qu'elle a dû servir à cela mais … donc, est-ce qu'il possèderait déjà cette Sombre Triforce ? »

_Ce fut au tour de Midona de regarder les deux autres personnes mais celles-ci l'observaient étrangement. Enfin, surtout la princesse Zelda. Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement ?_

« Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que cela. Si Ganondorf recherche la Sombre Triforce, cela veut dire qu'il ne la possède pas à l'heure actuelle. »

« C'est vrai, princesse Zelda. Cela me semble logique.Désolée mais cette annonce me perturbe plus que je ne l'aurai cru. »

_Ça se comprenait parfaitement. La princesse Zelda fit un geste de la main pour signaler que ce n'était pas bien grave, reprenant la parole après quelques secondes :_

« Je pense que pour l'heure, il va falloir plutôt obtenir des informations plus pertinentes à ce sujet. Avec les nombreuses failles ouvertes par Giratina, j'enverrai quelques soldats et érudits dans le royaume du crépuscule, Midona. Ils comprennent notre langage non ? »

« Difficilement mais un peu de dialogue me semble possible. Mais pourquoi … est-ce que vous comptez faire cela ? J'aimerai le savoir puisqu'il s'agit de mon royaume. »

« Rien de bien dangereux si cela qui t'inquiète. Comme je viens de le dire, cela sera plus en rapport avec une expédition qu'autre chose. Je ne promets rien de grave. »

_Hum … Elle n'était que peu rassurée par la suite des évènements mais Link se rapprocha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Si la princesse Zelda le lui disait, c'est qu'il n'y avait donc pas à s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, celle-ci continua à dire :_

« Nous irons aussi étudier les pokémon qui sont passés dans ce royaume et voir si nous pouvons les ramener de l'autre côté. Cela ira peut-être plus les rassurer. »

« Moui, d'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il faut l'avouer, n'est-ce pas ? mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas bien grave. Le plus … »

_Elle remarqua qu'elle répétait les paroles de la princesse Zelda. Il fallait dire que cette nouvelle la perturbait plus que tout. Elle qui encore il y a peu, considérait que Link et la princesse Zelda étaient d'un autre « monde », qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, on lui disait qu'une sombre Triforce existait ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas ? Pas du tout même ? Vraiment, c'était déplaisant, terriblement déplaisant. Elle se statufia au moment où Link prononça ces mots :_

« J'irai les accompagner pour les protéger au cas où. »

« Link ? J'ai une question très sérieuse : est-ce que tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Comment cela exactement ? Vous allez envoyer des soldats mais aussi des érudits. Est-ce que j'aurai mal compris vos propos ? »

« Non, visiblement non. Mais cela ne change pas une chose : s'il y a déjà des soldats pour protéger les érudits, pourquoi t'y rendrais-tu toi aussi ? »

« … … … Car vos soldats ne sont surement pas de taille face aux adversaires du crépuscule. S'ils se font agressés, ils ne pourront pas défendre les érudits et … »

« Link, je t'interdis tout simplement de te rendre dans le royaume du crépuscule. Tu en assez fait dernièrement. Cet ordre provient de la princesse Zelda, tu n'irais quand même pas me contredire ou désobéir à un tel ordre, n'est-ce pas, Link ? »

« Hein ? Non princesse ! Je veux les rejoindre ! Je possède l'épée de légende ! S'ils se font agressés par les sbires de Ganondorf, cela sera trop dangereux pour eux. Ils ne connaissent pas cet endroit alors que c'est le cas pour moi. Midona ! Tentes de la convaincre ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Link ? »

« Je te demandais de m'aider à la convaincre que je doive retourner au royaume de crépuscule mais tu sembles complètement ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement vrai ! » _s'écria soudainement Midona._

_Ce qui voulait que ce n'était pas totalement faux. La princesse Zelda déclara que de toute façon, le départ n'était pas prévu avant quelques jours et qu'elle allait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Anxieux et un peu agacé, Link quitta la bibliothèque royale, remarquant que Midona restait sur place. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant ?_

« Midona, je m'en vais ! Tu viens ou non ? »

« Hein ? Euh oui, oui, bien entendu ! »

_Elle commença à se mettre en marche derrière lui, regardant la princesse Zelda avec une certaine pointe d'inquiétude. Elle n'était plus tellement « elle-même » depuis ce matin mais cela n'était pas déplaisant. Le problème résidait plus dans … ce qu'elle pensait intérieurement. Tout était maintenant chamboulé en elle._


	122. Chapitre 122 : Ne pas être à sa place

**Chapitre 122 : Ne pas être à sa place**

« Midona ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Car j'avoue que ce que tu as fait me perturbe quand même un peu, voire même beaucoup. »

« Ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment, Link. »

_Humpf. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait expliquer cela correctement ? Plutôt l'absence de réaction ou presque ? Elle semblait être ailleurs, perdue dans la vague. C'était ça qui était plutôt dérangeant. Oui voilà, le mot parfait. Dérangeant !_

« Donc bon, si tu veux bien m'expliquer. Depuis que l'on a parlé de la Sombre Triforce, tu est inquiète ou quoi ? Tu peux me le dire hein ? »

« Non non ! Je ne suis pas inquiète à ce sujet, pas du tout même. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, Midona ? »

« Car je n'ai aucun souci, Link ! Aucun ! »

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre ? La Twili aux cheveux auburns restait un grand mystère et il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas vexée ce matin. Il était vrai que cela avait causé quelques torts de se réveiller subitement en poussant un petit cri de surprise mais à part ça… ce n'était quand même pas cette raison hein ? Il sortit ses pokémon, poussant un petit soupir tout en cherchant le Motisma du regard. Il était à peine visible ces derniers jours. Il savait parfaitement que cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'il soit près de Midona mais de là à s'enfuir à chaque instant, c'était … ennuyeux._

_Elle, de son côté, était songeuse, terriblement songeuse même. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'être ? Avec la Sombre Triforce, cela voulait dire qu'elle aussi devait se rendre dans le royaume du crépuscule pour régler la situation. Ganondorf : pourquoi est-ce qu'il était revenu ? Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait même pas fait un an !_

_Une année pour se reposer. On ne lui permettait même pas ça. Elle avait fait son « deuil » de Link à l'époque mais elle avait fini par le retrouver. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, que le temps repassait entre eux, est-ce qu'elle allait devoir souffrir une nouvelle fois ?_

_Non, non et non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle s'éloigna sans un mot, à toute allure, laissant Link avec ses pokémon alors qu'il la regardait partir, éberlué par une telle réaction. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il s'apprêtait à se mouvoir mais décida de s'arrêter. Il valait mieux la laisser seule pendant quelques instants._

« Princesse Zelda ! J'ai absolument à vous parler ! ABSOLUMENT ! » _s'écria Midona, pénétrant en trombe dans la salle du trône._

« Hum ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Midona ? »

« Cela concerne Link. Et le royaume du crépuscule. Je dois vous parler, vraiment … Je suis sérieuse à ce sujet, plus que sérieuse même. » _reprit Midona, la princesse l'invitant à la suivre pour une discussion plus privée entre elles._

« Les femmes sont compliquées. »

_Il avait dit cela tout en s'adressant à son Insecateur, la Rhinoféros le regardant étrangement. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Qu'il fasse quand même un peu gaffe à lui au cas où hein ? C'était pas vraiment le bon plan._

« Insecateur ! Inseca ! Insecateur ! »

« Hum ? J'ai vexé Galzy ? Pardon, Galzy. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu de ma part. Je ne pensais pas à mal, je te le promets. Ca concerne juste Midona. »

_Il ne comprenait pas comment la gérer. C'était juste quelque chose d'impossible à l'heure actuelle pour lui. C'était peine perdue ou presque. Il était juste pieds et mains liés, n'arrivant pas à décider ce qui était le meilleur pour lui._

_Il … savait que Midona était inquiète pour lui. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais il était le héros de la déesse ! L'élu ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre en compte les sentiments d'autrui dans cette histoire. Vraiment, il avait tellement de mal …_

« Bon ? Vous venez vous entraîner avec moi ? Il ne faut pas que je fatigue. »

_Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Tenant son épée en main, il murmura à Fay de faire attention à ce qu'il ne blesse pas ses pokémon par erreur. Elle signala qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à cela avant de sortir de l'épée._

« Tu es toujours aussi petite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu, maître Link. Je ne sais pas encore comment retrouver ma forme originelle. Vous pouvez me considérer comme l'une de ces créatures nommées Pokémon. Néanmoins, sans ma présence dans l'épée, vous ne serez guère capable de vous battre correctement. »

« Comment cela ? Je sais tenir une épée. »

« Vos capacités d'attaque seront amoindries. Ainsi,, vos coups auront moins d'effets que prévu et vous les blesserez moins. »

_C'était un peu le but qu'il recherchait non ? Depuis le début ? Enfin, c'était exactement ça. Sans se soucier plus longtemps du reste, il commença à faire quelques mouvements de sa lame, affrontant son Insecateur._

_De leurs côtés, la Rhinoféros ne faisait que regarder le Tétarte et la Dimoret en train de s'affronter. Etant déjà bien assez puissante pour le moment, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Mais quand même, son dresseur semblait un peu perturbé ou c'était elle ?_

_Bah, elle devait surement se faire des illusions visiblement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait des problèmes ? En vue de son physique et de ses capacités, ça ne devait pas être le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que si. Elle le voyait surtout en train de s'épuiser grandement face à l'Insecateur, donnant plusieurs coups dans le vide, signe d'une déconcentration assez importante. C'était singulier … vraiment singulier et embêtant. _


	123. Chapitre 123 : De gré ou de force

**Chapitre 123 : De gré ou de force**

« Princesse Zelda, est-ce que vous avez réfléchit à ma proposition ? »

« Oh ? Tu voulais plutôt dire tes … « ordres » pour aller rejoindre les groupes au royaume du crépuscule ? C'est bien cela, Link, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'était pas des ordres, princesse Zelda. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites cela, pas du tout même. J'espère ne pas vous avoir vexée. »

« Non non … mais je requiers tes pokémon. Est-ce que tu peux me donner tes pokéballs ? Midona, toi aussi, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi cela, princesse ? » _demanda Link, un peu méfiant bien qu'il sortait déjà ses pokéballs pour lui tendre à la princesse Zelda._

« Oh, pour une simple étude de vos pokémon. Il semblerait qu'ils soient bien plus forts que ceux que les soldats ont. »

_C'était une étrange demande mais quand même pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait pas eut cette impression que ses pokémon étaient différents de ceux des autres. Il donna ses pokéballs à la princesse, Midona faisant de même avec la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pokéballs n'étaient plus là, la princesse les ayant confiés à un soldat._

« Et maintenant, princesse Zelda ? Je ne sais pas vraiment … si c'est bon de ne pas avoir nos pokémon avec nous. Comment sommes-nous sensés nous rendre au royaume de crépuscule ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous le dire ? »

« Hum ? Vous rendre au royaume du crépuscule ? Oh oui, bien entendu. Deux soldats vont vous emmener à l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre. »

« Merci … princesse Zelda. » _dit tout simplement Midona alors que l'hylien haussait un sourcil. Ce merci n'avait-il pas quelque chose de différent ? Mais pourtant, il s'exécuta, allant accompagner deux soldats qui leur demandèrent d'appeler Epona pour les suivre. Midona grimpa derrière Link, posant ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle saluait du regard la princesse Zelda, semblant la remercier profondément._

« Allons-y tout de suite ! Nous y serons normalement après quelques heures ! » _déclara l'un des soldats alors que Link hochait la tête._

_Quelques heures ? Le voyage serait bien plus long que prévu. Et il comprit qu'il visait des endroits encore inconnus dans Hyrule. Il traversa plusieurs villages, Midona bien accrochée à lui alors que les soldats ne s'arrêtaient pas une seule fois pour faire ne serait-ce qu'une pause. Enfin, après presque une demi-journée, alors que le soleil allait commencer à se coucher, ils finirent par arriver à ce qui semblait être un village perdu au milieu des montagnes. Link, étonné, regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un chemin vers le royaume du crépuscule dans un tel endroit ? Ils finirent par arriver à une petite maisonnette avec un coin pour jardiner, où quelques fruits et légumes poussaient déjà. Les soldats désignèrent la porte, intimant à Link et Midona de rentrer à l'intérieur. L'un d'entre eux leur signala que la princesse avait laissé un message pour eux deux._

« Hum ? Un message ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça. » _déclara Link, alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Un rapide regard hors de la maison et voilà que les deux soldats étaient parties comme des flèches. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Ils sont … Ils nous ont quitté, Link. »

« Hum, je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais cela ne me convient pas réellement. Je ne sais pas ce que la princesse manigance mais cela est un jeu dangereux, très dangereux même. »

_Il récupéra la lettre de la princesse Zelda, commençant à la lire avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il se tourna vers Midona, montrant la lettre, visiblement un peu agacé :_

« Elle était vraiment obligée d'en arriver à ces extrémités ? »

« Comment cela, Link ? Je peux la prendre ? Que je lise aussi à mon tour au cas où. »

_Bien entendu ! C'était pour cela qu'il lui tendait la lettre. Pour qu'elle y jette un œil aussi de son côté. Elle commença à la lire puis se retourna pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Car oui, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, chuchotant :_

« Merci, princesse Zelda. Maintenant, le plus dur reste de le convaincre. »

« Bon ! Midona, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. On chevauche Epona et on va retrouver le château d'Hyrule. Je crois que la princesse Zelda nous doit quelques explications. »

« Attends un peu, Link ! Tu n'as pas vu le trajet que l'on vient de faire ? Et en même temps, Epona doit être extrêmement fatiguée. »

« Oui … bon … ça peut attendre demain mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui est passé par la tête de la princesse Zelda pour agir de la sorte. »

« Juste … quelque chose de ma part … » _chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même._

_Elle avait demandé cela à la princesse Zelda. Même si ça ne devait dure qu'un mois voire moins, peut-être quelques jours, elle voulait … voir ce que cela faisait de vivre, loin de tout combat, ailleurs. Elle devait juste convaincre Link de ne pas partir demain._

« Est-ce que tu as faim, Link ? Le garde-manger est remplit. » _dit-elle, changeant de conversation alors qu'elle ouvrait celui-ci._

« Euh, je préfère cuisinier, Midona. »

« HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! Pour la peine, nous cuisinerons tous les deux. »

_Elle émit un petit rire amusé alors qu'elle se plaçait à côté de lui. L'hylien la regarda, clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Pourquoi pas ? Ca peut être une bonne idée, oui. Enfin, ça lui ferait passer outre la petite colère qu'il ressentait à cause de la princesse Zelda. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'était cette idée que de vouloir qu'il se repose pendant autant de temps ? Il y avait des choses plus qu'importantes à faire !_


	124. Chapitre 124 : Pour la paix

**Chapitre 124 : Pour la paix**

« Bien dormi, Link ? Tu ne voulais pas dormir avec moi, hier. »

« Je suis surtout pressé de partir, Midona. Déjeunons et allons-nous-en. Nous avons une longue marche à faire, très longue marche même. »

« Epona est partie, Link. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait se promener pour la journée, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, après la course épuisante d'hier. »

« Hein quoi ? Mais Midona ! Bon sang ! Nous en avions besoin ! Et depuis quand est-ce qu'Epona t'écoute, Midona ? » _s'exclama Link avant de s'arrêter. _« Et d'ailleurs … que … attends un peu ? Ce n'est pas ta robe noire habituelle ? »

_Il venait enfin de le remarquer ? Elle poussa un petit soupir amusé. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas des allures nobles dans ces habits de tissu léger, la faisant plus penser pour une citoyenne du royaume d'Hyrule plutôt qu'une véritable princesse. Elle tourna un peu sur elle-même, laissant paraître sa robe rouge avec un tablier blanc par-dessus cette dernière. Elle avait aussi un haut couleur crème, avec une ouverture de taille moyenne pour laisser respirer sa poitrine. Des petites sandales brunes au pied, un châle blanc sur le crâne, elle avait tout d'une paysanne mais dont la beauté naturelle se mélangeait harmonieusement à ses habits. Link se gratta la joue, disant :_

« J'ai pris l'habitude de te voir dans ta tenue habituelle … mais euh … ça te va bien. »

« Il y a aussi des habits pour toi. Arrête donc de faire n'importe quoi et respire un peu ! Link, je ne veux plus voir de verre sur toi pour la journée ! Hop ! Vas enfiler d'autres habits ! »

_Elle ne voulait pas se montrer menaçante mais comme elle le fixait ardemment, il comprit qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir plutôt que de la contredire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, remarquant qu'il avait un pantalon de toile brun alors que son haut se mariait parfaitement avec celui de Midona. Elle désigna ensuite l'épée attachée à son dos.  
><em>

« Pas d'elle non plus pour la journée. Tu n'es pas un héros, aujourd'hui ! »

« Vraiment ? Je ne me sens pas rassuré de laisser l'épée seule avec Fay et … »

« Je peux sortir de l'épée et ainsi vous signaler si des problèmes la concernent. » _déclare une voix dans l'épée, la demoiselle miniature se présentant aux deux personnes. Sans rien dire, elle lévita avant de venir s'installer sur les mains de Link pour la porter. _« Si je vous accompagne en tant qu'entité humanoïde et non en tant qu'épée, cela ne devrait pas trop vous déranger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum … Non. » _marmonna faiblement Midona, un peu embêtée par cela mais beaucoup moins que si Fay avait été prise avec l'épée._

_Enfin, c'était quand même plaisant … et dérangeant en un sens. Elle regardait la petite créature humanoïde dans les bras de Link puis elle se regardait … et terminait enfin par l'hylien. C'était en fait loin d'être embêtant. A y réfléchir, c'était même plaisant, très plaisant. Fay ressemblait à une petite fille … dans les bras de son père. Cela voulait donc dire, qu'elle, elle était alors … n'est-ce pas ? _

« Allons-y, Link. On part se promener et rencontrer les autres personnes du village. »

« Euh, Midona, on visite juste hein ? Rien de plus. »

_Qu'il parle, qu'il parle, elle allait tout faire pour rendre cette journée merveilleuse. En commençant par marcher à ses côtés. Sans rien dire, elle le força à prendre sa main dans la sienne tout en se dirigeant vers les rues du village. Là-bas, elle salua poliment les personnes autour d'eux, personne ne reconnaissant Link sans son bouclier, sa tunique verte et son épée. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourtant, à cause de sa couleur de peau, elle savait que les paysans avaient un peu de mal avec elle mais elle faisait de son mieux pour les rassurer._

« Vous êtes les nouveaux arrivants, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nouveau, nous repar … » _commença à dire Link avant de se faire pincer par Midona pour qu'il se taise. Lui coupant la parole, elle vint dire :_

« Nous sommes là pour une durée indéterminée. Nous viendrons vous saluer plus tard. »

_Hey ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait exactement ? Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir mais peu à peu, sa suspicion commença à se dissiper. Au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, il pensait de moins en moins à l'instant d'après pour profiter du moment présent._

« Est-ce que cela te convient, Link ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Hein ? Euh … A pas grand-chose, pas du tout même. »

_Fay était muette, complètement muette. Cela changeait de ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude mais bon … Ce n'était pas bien important. La différence résidait … dans sa tenue ? Le calme ? C'était bizarre, tellement bizarre même. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire._

« Viens, Link. On va manger, toi et moi. »

_Elle était auprès de lui, souriante, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la maisonnette que la princesse Zelda avait prise pour eux. Là-bas, Midona s'était mise à cuisiner, accompagnée par Link avant de se diriger vers le jardin fleurissant à côté de la maisonnette._

_Finalement, ils finirent par s'installer à même le sol, la Twili aux cheveux auburn commençant à le servir alors qu'il observait la nature autour de lui. Moui … C'était spécial. Aucun pokémon, pas d'Epona, Fay était installée contre un arbre, non-loin d'eux, regardant elle aussi le décor autour d'eux._

« Link ? Après que nous ayons terminé de piqueniquer, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de se reposer ici ? Tu te couches sur mes genoux, si tu le veux. »

« P… Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que nous en avons trop fait et qu'il … faut que je digère. »

« Alors, c'est décidé, Link. On fera ça ! » _s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_Le repas fut rapidement achevé, Midona semblant vouloir accélérer le mouvement alors qu'il se demandait un peu ce qui lui prenait. Lorsqu'elle vint tapoter ses genoux pour qu'il s'installe, il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était peut-être pas … si conseillé que ça … n'est-ce pas ?_

« Allez, s'il te plaît, Link. Ne nous fait donc pas perdre de temps. Il fait beau et il fait bon. Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser ça non ? »

« Hum … Je … Oui, surement. Je suis désolé, je viens, je viens. Pardon. »

_Alors ? Se coucher sur ses genoux ? Avec cette température ? Pourquoi pas ? Sur le dos du crâne ? Ou face contre ses habits ? Dans l'une ou l'autre position, c'était gênant pour lui. Il pensa alors à celle où il pourrait voir le ciel. Sauf que le ciel était camouflé par le corps féminin de Midona. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant caresser le crâne et sa chevelure avec lenteur, ce n'était pas déplaisant, pas du tout déplaisant même._

« Est-ce que Link apprécie que je lui fasse ça ? »

« Hein ? Euh … oui, Midona. C'est très bon, oui. » _dit-il, un peu gêné, les yeux toujours fermés alors qu'elle continuait les mouvements de main._

_Du courage … c'est- ce qu'elle devait avoir en ce moment précis. Son courage … prendre une profonde respiration et le faire. Link avait les yeux fermés, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être d'abord discuter un peu avec lui ? Peut-être ?_

« Link ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de cette journée ? »

« Hein ? Oh … Hum … J'ai bien aimé, je dois avouer, c'était calme et reposant, très reposant même. C'était plus qu'appréciable. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu … tu penserais si cela devait continuer ainsi ? Je veux dire : que ça reste de la sorte pendant des jours et des jours … peut-être jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

_Il ne répondit pas, le silence planant entre eux deux. Pourtant, elle le regardait. Elle continuait de le fixer longuement, attendant une réponse qui n'arrivait pas. Puis la poitrine de Link se souleva tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, chuchotant :_

« Peut-être bien … en fin de compte. Si tu promets de ne pas partir comme la dernière fois. Une vie normale … n'est pas forcément déplaisante. »

« C'est vrai ? Est-ce que … cette vie serait possible avec … … … moi ? »

« Oui. » _murmura-t-il faiblement avant de sentir quelque chose qui tombe sur son visage._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, le visage de Midona s'était rapproché du sien, dangereusement, trop dangereusement. Elle avait les yeux embués par les larmes alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais elle fut bouchée par celle de Midona, la Twili collant ses lèvres à celles de l'hylien pendant de longues secondes, de très longues secondes. Finalement, avec lenteur, elle vint retirer ses lèvres, le regard fiévreux, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire._


	125. Chapitre 125 : CDS

**Chapitre 125 : Confirmation des sentiments**

« J'attendais cela … depuis si longtemps. »

Elle avait finalement dit les mots qui lui traversaient l'esprit alors qu'elle avait retiré ses lèvres de celles de Link. Celui-ci était toujours couché sur ses genoux, n'osant pas bouger, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

« Tu sais parfaitement … que je suis une femme qui réagit instinctivement. Maintes fois, j'ai essayé de me contrôler. Maintes fois, j'ai réussi. Mais là, pour ce jour, je ne voulais pas combattre mon cœur, Link. Je sais parfaitement que je suis une Twili et toi un Hylien. Je sais parfaitement que rien n'est réellement possible entre nous … mais au moins, j'aurai le cœur léger. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. »

« Je … Midona, je ne sais pas … vraiment quoi dire, je suis désolé mais … »

« Ca ne fait rien. Ne parlons plus. C'est mieux. » _répondit-elle tout doucement alors que Link refermait les yeux, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était donc … pas une illusion ?_

« Qu'est-ce que … l'on doit faire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas du tout. »

« Tu n'as jamais … eu de filles, Link ? »

« Euh, non. Est-ce que j'en donne l'impression ? Et toi ? Enfin, ta personnalité doit attirer quand même … beaucoup de personnes non ? Parmi les Twilis ? »

« Un peu de sérieux, Link. A cette époque, les Twilis étaient tous transformés ou presque, je tiens à te le rappeler. Et ma haine n'en était que trop grande, je n'avais pas la tête à me baser sur de tels sentiments, hein ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui, oui, je suis désolé, sur le coup, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Link. Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Par contre, je vais devoir envoyer un message à la princesse Zelda pour dire que notre plan a parfaitement marché, hahaha. »

« Votre plan ? Ne me dit pas que … »

_Il se redressa alors qu'elle émettait un petit rire. Elle ne lui répondit pas, commençant à se lever à son tour, évitant de le regarder. Il l'observa partir au loin, quittant le jardin pour aller dans le village pour envoyer un message à la princesse Zelda._

« Maître Link ? Il y a 100% de chance que vous soyez tombé dans un piège. »

« Merci bien, je pense que je l'ai remarqué. »

« Il y a 90% de chance que vous soyez exaspéré par mes propos. 10% que vous en soyez amusé. Quel pourcentage est juste ? » _demanda Fay._

« Tu n'es pas forcément obligée de le savoir, je tiens à te le signaler. » _dit tout simplement Link bien qu'il venait s'approcher de la petite demoiselle._

« Cela était malvenu de ma part, j'en suis désolée, maître Link. »

« Non, non, tu ne pensais pas à mal, pas du tout même. Ne t'en veut pas. »

« Je tiens néanmoins à m'excuser pour mes propos, maître Link. »

_Pfff, quand cela était dit d'une telle manière … comment est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement en vouloir à cette … entité issue de l'épée ? Il ne savait pas du tout. Avec lenteur, il vint soulever la petite humanoïde pour la mettre sur ses genoux._

« Est-ce que tu voudras bien m'aider ? »

« Comment puis-je vous aider, maître Link ? Si vous me le dites, je tenterai alors de faire de mon mieux pour y arriver. Expliquez-moi donc ce problème. »

_Expliquer, expliquer … non, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il ne voyait pas du tout comment il pouvait expliquer cela. Il ne voyait pas du tout comment y arriver réellement. Il poussa un léger soupir, gardant Fay contre lui tout réfléchissant à la situation._

« Ce que Midona a fait, comment est-ce que tu peux l'expliquer ? Y a-t-il réellement une réponse à cela ? Si tel est le cas, est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas y répondre, maître Link. Je n'ai pas toutes les données nécessaires à la compréhension d'un tel phénomène entre deux personnes. »

« Je m'en doutais. Je m'en doutais. Ca ne fait rien du tout. »

_Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il fit un geste négatif de la main. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Si Fay n'arrivait pas à comprendre cela, alors lui-même allait devoir faire un effort pour cela. Combien de temps devaient-ils rester ici ? Une semaine ou deux ? Le temps d'avoir des informations supplémentaires ? Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer alors ?_

« Je crois que je vais accepter la proposition de Midona en fin de compte. »

« Celle qui consiste à rester dans ce village ? »

« C'est exact, Fay. Tu viens ? Je vais te porter jusqu'à retourner à la maisonnette. Pendant qu'elle revient, on va déjà voir pour rendre l'endroit encore plus présentable. »

« Maître Link, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi gentil avec moi ? Vous ressemblez tellement … à l'élu de la Déesse … de mon époque. »

« Je ne sais pas ? Peut-être que c'est ainsi, malgré les millénaires qui passent ? »

_Il disait cela sans réellement y prêter attention. C'était aussi simple que ça. Soulevant la petite humanoïde pour la reprendre dans ses bras, il se remit en route, pénétrant dans la maisonnette. Bon, normalement Midona en aurait terminé en quelques minutes avec ses pouvoirs … mais si elle voulait être comme une « hylienne », elle allait mettre plus de temps donc il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Peut-être lui préparer le repas ?_


	126. Chapitre 126 : Disparition

**Chapitre 126 : Disparition**

« Ca ne me plait pas du tout. »

« Maître Link, cela fait maintenant six heures que mademoiselle Midona n'est pas revenue. »

« Je le sais bien ! Le repas est froid ! Je vais prendre Epona ! »

_Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Midona n'était pas là ! Aucune trace de sa présence. Comment rester calme ? Comment rester concentré ? COMMENT ? Non non et non ! Il devait garder son calme mais ce n'était pas possible. Epona était revenue de sa promenade offerte par Midona mais il monta sur la jument._

« On a un long chemin à faire pendant la nuit. On ne s'arrêtera pas, je suis désolé, Epona mais il va falloir que tu fasses ton maximum. Il faut arriver le plus rapidement possible au palais. »

_Ou presque. Il devait d'abord faire un tour d'horizon, dans le village, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà deux heures. Dans le village, le silence planait et les soldats qui s'occupaient de le surveiller furent surpris de voir Link._

_Ne le reconnaissant pas d'abord de suite, ils comprirent en voyant son épée et son cheval qui il était. Il demanda quelques renseignements, s'ils avaient vu la femme qui l'accompagnait mais rien du tout. Rien de bien … Rien de rien … Rien du tout._

« Même pas vue dans le village ? Elle n'est pas venue ici ? Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« Sûrs et certain, on fait notre rôle depuis une demi-journée. Ca va être bientôt l'heure de changer justement. Désolé mais on peut rien faire. »

« Merci quand même au cas où. »

_Même s'il n'apprenait rien du tout, c'était ridicule, parfaitement ridicule. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Si elle n'était jamais venue en ville ? Les environs ! Il demanda à Epona de faire un tour d'horizon alors qu'il réfléchissait, pensant au pire. Il ne devait qu'envisager le pire dans un tel cas. Le pire …_

_Midona ? Où était Midona ? Il chercha à l'est, à l'ouest, au nord, au sud ! Partout ! Partout ! Mais rien à faire … et il avait perdu plusieurs heures pour cela. Aucune trace d'elle. Il avait cherché à suivre le chemin jusqu'au village mais cela n'avait rien donné._

« Midona … Midona … Midona … »

« Maître Link, je ressens une forte colère de votre part. Je vous conseille de … »

« S'il te plaît, tais-toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande, Fay ! Tais-toi ! »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. Sachez … juste … que je suis là. »

_Même s'il était énervé, il fut plus que surpris par les paroles de l'esprit de l'épée. Observant l'arme avec appréhension, il se demandait s'il n'en avait pas trop fait par rapport à elle ?_

« Je suis désolé, Fay. Je ne pensais pas à mal … vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, maître Link. Sachez juste … que … non. Ce n'est pas bien grave, voilà tout. Je suis là pour vous, voilà tout. »

« Merci. Tes propos me soulagent et me rassurent plus qu'il n'en faut. »

« De rien, maître Link. De rien … je … »

_Je ? Il s'attendait à la suite de ses propos mais rien n'arriva. Il avait l'air bête de patienter pour rien si elle ne prenait pas la parole. Il attendit quelques secondes puis intima Epona de reprendre la route. Il s'était reposé pendant une dizaine de minutes, réfléchissant à la situation. Ca l'embêtait, ça l'embêtait terriblement._

_Enfin, non ! C'ETAIT GRAVE ! Il essayait de se contrôler mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas à se contrôler ! Pas du tout même ! C'était une chose horrible ! Plus qu'horrible même ! Midona ! MIDONA ! MIDONA ! Il s'écria :_

« Epona ! Accélère s'il te plaît ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Vite ! »

_La jument hennit grandement et malgré la fatigue et la nuit tombée, accéléra, se déplaçant au galop. L'hylien n'avait nullement sommeil, ayant délaissé complètement la maisonnette. Il devait retrouver la princesse Zelda ! Maintenant ! Lui dire ce qui s'était passé ! Avoir des nouvelles de Midona ! Il espérait qu'elle savait quelque chose !_

_Les heures passèrent, défilant à une vitesse bien différente du décor devant ses yeux. Plus vite, plus vite ! Plus vite ! Encore plus vite ! Il fallait que tout soit bien plus rapide ! Beaucoup plus rapide ! PLUS VITE ! Plus vite ! Le château était encore loin !_

« Fay ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Midona ?! »

« Je n'ai aucune probabilité à ce sujet, maître Link. »

« Ça ne fait rien … Fay. Ça ne fait rien. »

_Ca ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde, loin de là. Gloups … Il se sentait un peu mal à cette idée. Très mal même. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Le baiser, l'unique baiser de son existence, le goût des lèvres de Midona. Cela devait être la dernière fois ? NON ! Il se le refusait ! Il se refusait complètement à cette idée !  
><em>

« Je ne laisserai pas terminer notre histoire de la sorte ! Accélère s'il te plaît, Epona ! »

« Maître Link, votre jument ne peut accélérer plus que … »

_La voix de Fay se stoppa alors que la vitesse de la jument s'accentuait. Malgré les dires de Fay, Epona semblait comprendre parfaitement ce que ressentait son cavalier, chose plus que normale même. Après autant de temps passé ensemble, ils se comprenaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils en auraient terminé, il lui donnerait sa liberté, pour un repos bien mérité. Mais là, il avait besoin d'elle, jusqu'au bout même. Aller jusqu'au pour retrouver Midona._


	127. Chapitre 127 : Une vie pour elle

**Chapitre 127 : Une vie avec elle**

« Princesse Zelda ! Princesse Zelda ! Midona a disparu ! »

_Il tentait de contrôler ses émotions mais c'était impossible. Il était rentré dans le palais, en direction de la salle du trône à une vitesse folle jusqu'à arriver devant la princesse Zelda. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il regardait celle-ci, reprenant :_

« Midona a complètement disparu ! Après ce que vous aviez préparé avec elle et … »

« Calme-toi donc, calme-toi. Qu'est- ce qui te prend ? Midona a disparu ? Tu es sûr et certain de ça ? Elle ne t'a pas laissé de message ou autre ? »

« Rien du tout ! Princesse ! Vous n'avez rien de votre côté ? Elle ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Tu me sembles vraiment … excité, Link. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas du genre à t'emporter aussi fortement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout. »

« Je … C'est assez personnel mais d'accord, princesse. »

_Très personnel même mais ça permettrait de trouver une solution pour retrouver Midona, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut. Elle l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, l'hylien commençant à raconter la journée dans les moindres détails, s'arrêtant pendant quelques secondes au moment où il devait parler du baiser. C'était assez difficile … mais il prenait son courage à deux mains et il entendit un petit cri de surprise._

« Vraiment ? Toi et Midona ? Mais … attends un peu, Link. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Car si c'est elle qui l'a fait, tu as réagi comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas … trop …. Princesse Zelda. Je suis encore un peu perturbé. »

« Je vois, je vois mais … si tout cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi, tu serais resté plus longtemps avec elle, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Je crois que oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas … je n'ai … pas vraiment l'habitude, princesse. »

_Il ne savait pas où se placer, il ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était si compliqué, si différent. Tellement compliqué, il ne savait pas où se mettre. Il regarda la princesse Zelda avant de murmurer d'une voix extrêmement lente._

« Je crois … que … enfin, j'en suis convaincu. J'aurai bien voulu continuer. »

« Tu as entendu cela, Midona ? Je pense que la leçon est bien administrée pour lui. Et puis, il n'a pas perdu de temps à partir à ta recherche. »

« J'ai cru comprendre cela, princesse Zelda. J'avoue que … je suis heureuse et flattée … et en même temps plus que soulagée d'apprendre cela. »

« Mi… Midona ? » _dit-il en se retournant en entendant une voix derrière lui, voyant le visage souriant de la Twili qui tendait ses bras en sa direction._

_Il se releva, faisant tomber la chaise avant de venir prendre Midona dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … enfin … pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il voulait savoir exactement ! Il voulait comprendre alors que Midona restait dans ses bras, ne disant rien du tout, la princesse Zelda chuchotant :_

« Il semblerait que Midona n'ait jamais disparu. Elle voulait juste me prévenir. »

« Hein mais … Elle aurait pu surtout me prévenir, moi ! Voilà quoi ! Je … »

« Calme, Link. Calme-toi. » _murmura doucement Midona, lui caressant le dos, parlant d'une voix douce et tendre alors qu'il tremblait de tout son être. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris pour le dindon de la farce ! On venait de se moquer ouvertement de lui !_

« Pourquoi je devrais rester calme ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude et toi, tu … »

« Calme …. Calme … Moi et Zelda, nous voulions juste être sûres que … tu étais sincère. »

« Je le suis toujours ! Je l'ai toujours été ! Mais toi, tu t'en fiches et … »

_Elle l'arrêta dans ses propos, le forçant à se taire en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes. Voilà, maintenant, il allait vraiment être gentil et docile, comme le Link qu'elle connaissait habituellement. Lorsqu'elle termina cela, il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais elle posa un doigt dessus : non non et non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? N'avait-il pas compris le message qu'elle venait de lui transmettre actuellement ? Non ? Il en était sûr ?_

« Link, est-ce que tu es prêt à passer une bonne semaine avec Midona ? Voire un peu plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Après ce que vous venez de me faire toutes les deux, je … »

« Si c'est le cas, je ne demanderai pas aux soldats de vous accompagner car vous connaissez le chemin du retour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« D'accord mais seulement une à deux semaines puis ensuite, nous revenons. » _déclara Link, cherchant à pardonner cette « farce » de mauvais goût à Midona. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment précisé la façon dont elle allait contacter Zelda non ?_

« Deux semaines où tu vas pouvoir penser à autre chose. Et surtout profiter du calme. Bonnes vacances à vous deux, Link, Midona. »

« Merci bien, princesse. Link ? Nous restons ici pour quelques heures car je pense que tu as tout fait pour aller jusqu'au palais et que la pauvre Epona doit être exténuée.3

« C'est vrai … mais si tu m'avais au moins prévenu ! »

_Cela n'aurait pas été une surprise et il n'aurait pas été sincère. C'est aussi simple que cela. Mais maintenant que la situation était réglée, ils allaient profiter d'un long moment de détente entre eux deux, n'est-ce pas ? Gardant sa main dans celle de Link, elle l'invita à se préparer pour recommencer un nouveau voyage et retourner au village. Là-bas, ils pourront alors rassurer les habitants, pour les rares qui s'inquiétaient pour eux._


	128. Chapitre 128 : Ranger son épée

**Chapitre 128 : Ranger son épée**

« Tu m'en veux encore, Link ? » _demanda Midona, se serrant contre lui sur Epona alors que la jument avançait assez lentement, prenant son temps._

« Un peu car tu ne m'as pas prévenu. Mais sinon, ça peut aller. »

« Tu es un ange, Link. Profitons de ces deux semaines, d'accord ? » _chuchota la Twili avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou, sa tête se collant contre son dos._

« Je le sais, je le sais … mais bon, n'en profite plus maintenant. »

_Elle émit un petit rire amusé et tendre, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait par là. Bon et bien, pas de problèmes hein ? Elle était parfaitement d'accord. Bon, il fallait espérer que personne ne soit rentré dans la maisonnette pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là._

« Tu n'es pas un peu trop effrayé … de ne pas avoir tes pokémon ? »

« Un peu, je dois t'avouer, un peu … c'est vrai. Mais bon, c'est surtout l'effet de ne plus avoir à me battre qui me parait tellement étrange. »

« Rien que ça ? Je n'en suis pas sûre mais … hahaha … d'accord, d'accord. » _murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux, en attendant qu'ils arrivent tous les deux._

_Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour remarquer qu'il y avait un toit au-dessus d'elle. Un petit mouvement et elle remarqua qu'elle était maintenant dans un lit. Elle se mit assise dans le lit, observant autour d'elle. Elle chuchota :_

« Je ne crois pas … mais … nous sommes déjà arrivés ? Link ? LINK ! »

_Aucune parole, rien du tout ? Il n'essayait quand même pas de … lui faire faire la même chose qu'elle hein ? Non ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Link mais elle se releva, quittant la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle regarda l'hylien, dans les mêmes habits qu'auparavant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer d'apaisement._

« Oh ? Tu es déjà réveillée ? Je pensais te laisser dormir. »

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, vraiment très peur. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ? » _dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Pour toute réponse, elle vint le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle._

« Car je pensais que tu étais parti … en me laissant seule, pour me punir. »

« Je ne suis pas revanchard, du moins, pas pour des petites choses de la sorte. »

_Ah oui ? Petite chose ? Elle releva son visage, le regardant pendant de longues secondes, tendant ses lèvres. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, comme gêné, rougissant violemment avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Très rapide même, moins d'une seconde. Elle émit un grand rire avant de poser une main sur son cœur :_

« En vue de ta candeur, je dois penser que tu ne dormiras pas avec moi ce soir ? On ne va pas trop presser le tout hein ? Patience, je serai patiente. »

« On va essayer de faire ça dans les temps. On a deux semaines. »

« Deux semaines, ça me semble trop court pour profiter de toi. »

_A son tour d'avoir une bouffée … mais de nostalgie. C'est vrai … c'est vrai. Peut-être qu'il était anxieux inutilement mais maintenant, tout était différent. Pendant deux semaines, il n'était pas un héros ou un élu. Il n'était pas un chevalier de la princesse Zelda. Il était juste Link. Bon, la seule chose qui le ramenait à son ancien titre était l'épée et le bouclier ainsi que ses affaires. Sauf que voilà, il y avait une petite surprise._

« Maître Link, vous pensez vraiment que je peux tenter de manger votre nourriture ? »

« Hein ? » _dit Midona, surprise en se retournant vers la voix féminine qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sous sa forme d'humanoïde féminin de petite taille, Fay était présente. _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? Enfin, sortie comme ça ? »

« Maître Link m'a dit que pour les deux semaines, je ne devais plus rentrer dans l'épée, sauf quand cela sera nécessaire. »

« Oui mais bon … enfin bon, cela se comprend parfaitement. Link, tu es beaucoup trop gentil, est-ce qu'on te l'a déjà dit ? »

« Tu me le répètes un peu trop souvent. »

_Elle rigola, Link faisant un sourire avant de lui dire de s'asseoir. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait préparé à cuisiner alors pourquoi ne pas goûter ? Et puis, elle voulait voir si Fay était vraiment capable de manger. Son regard fut constamment tourné vers celle-ci._

« Maître Link, pourriez-vous m'aider à avoir une bouche qui s'ouvre ? »

« Drôle de demande … et je fais ça comment exactement, Fay ? »

« Posez un doigt sur mes lèvres et concentrez-vous. »

_C'était aussi simple que ça ? Il s'exécuta, passant un doigt sur les lèvres de Fay. C'est vrai. Première fois qu'il remarquait que le corps de Fay était aussi … « froid » que ça. Pourtant, après que son doigt soit passé sur les lèvres de la petite humanoïde, celles-ci commencèrent à s'ouvrir avec lenteur, la voix sortant finalement de ses lèvres :_

« Merci beaucoup, maître Link. Je vais pouvoir goûter mais je ne pense pas être capable de ressentir les mêmes choses que vous. »

« On a tout notre temps, non ? Tu ne crois pas, Midona ? »

_Oh ? Elle ? Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, amusée par ce qu'elle voyait. Surtout quand Link fut obligé de nourrir Fay qui n'avait pas de bras. C'était … assez familial comme ambiance._


	129. Chapitre 129 : Présenter aux autres

**Chapitre 129 : Présenter aux autres**

« Link ? Regarde donc ce que la princesse Zelda nous a envoyé. »

Il se retourna vers Midona, remarquant les nombreuses pokéballs dans les mains de Midona. Leurs pokémon ? C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi cela ? Midona rigola, lui disant :

« Comme tu ne comptes pas t'échapper, elle a pensé qu'il serait bon qu'eux aussi profite d'un moment de tranquillité. Tu ne trouves pas cela bien comme idée ? »

« Si si ! Bien entendu ! Je trouve ça très bon ! Enfin, je crois … »

« Roh. Bon, tiens, attrape. Je vais les ouvrir pour voir comment ça se passe de leur côté. »  
><em><br>Attrape ? Ouvrir ? Il voulut réceptionner les pokéballs mais celles-ci étaient déjà en train de laisser paraître les pokémon à l'intérieur. Il n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire ! Mais bon, en voyant son Insecateur et le reste de la troupe, il soupira de soulagement._

« Content de vous revoir, vous tous. Ne vous en faites pas. Pour les deux prochaines semaines, vous pourrez tous vous reposer, compris ? »

« Insecateur ! Insecateur ! Inse ! Insecateur ! »

_Il fut le premier à réagir alors les autres se mêlaient aussi avec leurs propres cris et mouvements. Bon ? Pour la peine, le choix de la journée était simple : découverte du village avec tout le monde, voilà tout !_

« Maître Link, est-ce que je peux venir moi aussi ? »

« Bien entendu, Fay. Attends, je te prépare pour que tu puisses venir dans mes bras. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sans hésitation et difficulté, il vint soulever Fay comme si de rien n'était. La petite humanoïde resta bien immobile, ouvrant, refermant la bouche de nombreuses fois comme pour tester ses capacités à parler._

« Cela est étrange, maître Link, de pouvoir parler de la sorte comme une humanoïde. »

« Je me doute mais bon, ce n'est pas déplaisant non ? »

« Déplaisant ? Je ne connais pas ce principe de plaire ou non à autrui, maître Link. Mais cela est une capacité que je ne possédais pas auparavant. »

« Cela ne fait rien, ce n'est pas bien grave. Midona ? Je suis prêt de mon côté ! »

« Je remarque ça. Bon, si tel est le cas … Tu veux bien me faire cela, s'il te plaît ? »

_Elle tendait une main, forçant Link à en retirer une de Fay pour qu'il puisse la prendre. Il s'exécuta, souriant à la Twili alors qu'ils quittaient tous la maisonnette. Direction le village, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vu beaucoup de pokémon là-bas. Il fallait donc voir comment ils allaient réagir de leur côté. Question de sécurité ! Rien de plus._

« Ah ! Mais vous êtes donc bien le héros Link ? »

« C'est … le cas. Enfin, je … ne pensais pas. »

_Cette fois-ci, visiblement, les gardes de la dernière fois ont déjà fait transmettre le message. Et dire qu'autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des hommes et des femmes provenant du village. Enfin, ils regardaient les pokémon avec appréhension mais surtout Link et Midona._

« Qui est cette femme, messire Link ? Elle n'a pas la même couleur de peau que nous. »

« C'est une Twili … et aussi … hum … disons que … »

_Il n'arrivait pas à compléter sa phrase alors il serra avec plus d'insistance la main de Midona dans la sienne. Des regards se posèrent sur eux, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il poussa un soupir soulagé :_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer, tant mieux. Bref, nous venons visiter le village. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous le présenter ? Même si nous ne restons que deux semaines … »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu ! Veuillez nous suivre alors. »

_La femme aux cheveux auburn émit un petit sourire, prenant les devants avec Link tout en accompagnant les villageois. Visiblement, bon nombre d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à tout faire pour les accompagner et les guider._

_Et les pokémon dans tout ça ? Ils faisaient juste la joie des enfants du village, trop surpris et étonnés. Ce n'était pas les premiers qu'ils voyaient mais comme il y avait tellement de pokémon différent, difficile de tous les reconnaître_

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de notre village ? »

« Paisible et tranquille. En plus, il n'y a pas tant de monde que cela, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose et nous permet alors d'espérer un endroit calme. »

« Vous êtes les bienvenus autant de temps que vous le désirez ! Installez-vous comme vous le désirez, on ne vous en empêchera pas. »

« Merci bien. Cela fait plaisir de se savoir appréciés en un tel endroit. » _murmura l'hylien tout en émettant un grand sourire. Ils pouvaient être rassurés tous les deux._

_D'ailleurs, ce fut plus que le cas alors qu'après la visite du village, ils se retrouvaient face à face pour déjeuner. Fay était tout simplement sur les genoux de Link, regardant Midona de son visage tracé sur sa face, ouvrant la bouche quand Link lui ramenait un coup de fourchette en sa direction. Les pokémons, eux aussi, avaient de la nourriture dans leur coin._

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ta première journée, Link ? »

« Qu'elle n'est que la première d'une longue série que j'espère toute aussi agréable. » _compléta l'hylien avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oui, ce n'était que le début._


	130. Chapitre 130 : Car elle est là

**Chapitre 130 : Car elle est là**

« Bonjour, Link. Comment as-tu dormi ? »

« B… Bien et toi ? » _bredouilla l'hylien, ayant ouvert les yeux sur le visage de Midona, allongée à côté de lui, dans le même lit._

« Très bien. Tu t'habitues vite, n'est-ce pas ? A ma présence à tes côtés. Je suis contente … je suis si contente et si heureuse. Je peux ? »

_Elle lui demandait quand même l'autorisation avant d'aller coller ses lèvres contre celles de Link. Pendant quelques secondes, elle profita tendrement de celles-ci, les dévorant avec tendresse, lui chuchotant ensuite :_

« Elles sont délicieuses, comme tout ton être. »

« Ahem. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, Midona. »

_Il se redressa dans le lit, prêt à se relever mais elle l'arrêta en lui tenant le bras, le forçant à la regarder. Qu'il ne s'échappe pas aussi vite. Ils avaient encore une semaine. Et depuis hier, il avait réussi à dormir à nouveau avec elle. Elle n'était pas si pressée mais qu'il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir comme un voleur après un réveil de la sorte._

« Link, avant que tu ailles à la cuisine, je veux d'abord que tu m'enlaces, s'il te plaît. Tu peux bien faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, s'il te plaît, fais un petit effort, pour nous deux. »

« Je … Je vais essayer d'alors, désolé de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. »

« Link … moins de blablas, plus de câlins. »

_Le ton était doux mais autoritaire, surtout quand elle l'entendait dire qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Elle tendit ses bras pour qu'il vienne s'y engouffrer mais dès qu'il voulut l'enlacer, elle le tira à elle pour qu'il s'écroule contre son corps._

« Voilà, ça, c'est un enlacement, Link. Et pour la peine, le petit-déjeuner attendra une dizaine de minutes plus tard, compris ? Je ne veux entendre aucune plainte à ce sujet, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, je ne me plaindrai pas. Et je reste ici, contre toi. »

« Bien bien bien. En voilà un qui commence à comprendre comment tout cela fonctionne, n'est-ce pas, mon petit ange ? »

« Mon ange ? Hein ? Pourquoi un tel nom ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi, Midona ? Enfin, me donner un surnom de la sorte, je ne sais pas trop. »

« Car tu es la lumière de mon existence, Link. Tu es la personne qui a réussi m'extirper des ténèbres du royaume du crépuscule pour me promettre un monde meilleur. Rien de plus, rien de moins, Link. Ca ne te plait pas comme surnom ? »

« Si, si, bien entendu. Cela me plait grandement. J'aime beaucoup. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air tant songeur ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas du tout. Pardon, Midona. »

_Elle ne voulait pas d'excuse, elle voulait juste une raison. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle ne l'aurait pas de sa part, pas pour le moment. C'est bien dommage mais elle commençait à comprendre une chose. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué avant._

« Link, tu penses à Ganondorf, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Gan… Ganondorf ? Quand je suis dans tes bras ? Il en est hors de question ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Roh ! Quel idiot ! Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas à Ganondorf pendant que tu m'embrassais ! Je l'espère bien sinon, je serai obligée de te claquer tellement fortement que tes dents en trembleront. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas ça hein ? » _répondit-elle en rigolant, amusée par le visage déboussolé de la part de Link._

« Je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Il me faudra plus que des promesses, Link. Bien plus que des promesses, tu le sais hein ? »

« Je sais ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Je suis désolé ! »

_Hahaha ! Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire, amusée par la situation avant de libérer Link. Bon, qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner. Elle se doutait, par rapport à la situation. Il y avait tellement à faire, tellement … et il restait encore une semaine pour eux deux._

« Allez, vas-y, Link. Et arrête de réfléchir à tout ça. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Midona. Bien plus facile, hein ? »

« Je me doute, Link. Je m'en doute parfaitement … mais essaye quand même, d'accord ? »

« Je vais faire un effort, je te le promets ! Je vais tenter d'y arriver ! »

« Je m'en doute … je m'en doute. »

_Elle se répétait inlassablement alors qu'il quittait enfin la chambre. Elle resta couchée dans le lit, observant sa nuisette. Rien ne pressait n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne devait pas avoir honte de son corps, elle savait parfaitement que Link y succombait déjà. Juste que le grand et vaillant élu de la déesse était bien peu calé sur le sujet … comme elle. Elle eut un petit rire difficile à cacher alors qu'elle se relevait. Pourquoi ne pas aller embêter Link à son tour ? Oh, elle adorait ce genre de petits jeux qu'elle pouvait se permettre avec lui._

_Discrètement, elle se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine, dans sa tenue actuelle alors que Link était bel et bien en train de préparer de quoi déjeuner pour eux deux. Elle plaça ses mains autour de sa taille, venant l'embrasser dans le cou alors que l'hylien s'était mis à trembler. Cela semblait lui plaire plus qu'il n'en faut. Et surtout, lui permettre d'oublier les mauvais moments qu'il semblait vouloir garder en lui. Elle était là … pour lui._


	131. Chapitre 131 : Perte de tranquillité

**Chapitre 131 : Perte de tranquillité **

« Link ? On se rapproche de la fin de la seconde semaine. Pas trop déçu ? »

« Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je te dirai que si … je suis un peu déçu quand même. J'avoue que j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps de la sorte … enfin bref … »

« Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est mignon de ta part, je note ça, Link. »

_Elle vint l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, lui proposant une petite balade à trois avec Fay puisqu'ils en avaient l'habitude. Les pokémon pouvaient se prélasser autour de la maisonnette pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Oh, bien entendu, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire … et surtout, elle remarquait que Motisma n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps, c'était étrange. Où est-ce qu'il fouinait encore hum ?_

« Link ? Tu es prêt ? On part se promener. »

« Attends, je viens prendre Fay. Je ne vais pas la délaisser quand même. »

_Oui, oui, bien entendu. Elle le savait hein ? Elle n'allait pas lui demander l'opposé. Elle eut un petit soupir amusé avant de le laisser récupérer la petite humanoïde faite d'une peau bleutée et capable de refléter ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle._

« Maître Link, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela pour moi, vous le savez. Cela ne me dérange pas de rester ici en vous attendant, dans l'épée du héros, si cela est nécessaire. »

« Non non, tu restes avec nous. Je pense que Midona sera d'accord avec moi. »

« J'ai bien signalé que je n'avais aucun problème en cela. Allez, hop, hop, on y va sinon on va être en retard, tout le monde. »

_Elle était tout simplement pressée de se promener donc elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre trop longtemps. Elle eut un petit soupir amusé avant de se mettre à côté de Link. Il vint dire :_

« Soit, soit … Fay, tu es prête ? »

« Je suis prête, maître Link. Je le suis toujours quand il s'agit de vous. »

_Rah. Quand elle parlait ainsi, cela pouvait paraître suspect, très suspect même. Est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte ? Il était loin d'en être sûr. Mais bon, c'était la petite Fay et il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun problème … ou aucune réaction bizarre._

_Dehors, les trois personnes profitèrent du soleil, Link étant bien plus ouvert qu'auparavant. Dans le cas de Fay, cela était presque imperceptible mais Midona avait remarqué que la petite demoiselle humanoïde se plaçait plus correctement dans les bras de l'hylien, semblant vouloir trouver le meilleur endroit pour elle._

_Tout allait pour le mieux. Elle le savait parfaitement. Link avait fait de sacrés efforts pour retrouver une paix et une sérénité trop vite disparues lorsqu'il avait quitté son village. Maintenant, l'effort était passé … et c'était le moment du réconfort entre eux. Voilà !_

« Sympathiques, vos petits moments à deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ils s'immobilisèrent, se retournant pour se retrouver face à Darkrai qui était sorti de l'ombre de Midona. Aussitôt, une autre voix résonna dans leurs oreilles :_

« Très sympathique. On ne vous dérange pas, on espère ? »

_Qu'est-ce que … En tenaille ?! Link serra plus fortement Fay contre lui alors que Midona avait déjà fait apparaître ses mains dans son dos. Giratina et Darkrai étaient là ? Comment est-ce que … Ils n'avaient même pas ressenti leurs présences !_

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » _marmonna Midona, agacée, déjà prête à commettre un véritable massacre sur leurs deux corps._

« Quelle véhémence. Pourtant, vous devriez vous en douter. Vous n'avez rien, ni personne pour vous défendre. On va donc en profiter ! DARKRAI ! » _s'écria Giratina alors qu'il ouvrait déjà la gueule, faisant apparaître un rayon dans celle-ci. Du côté de Darkrai, celui-ci ne se privait pas pour charger une sphére ténébreuse entre ses mains._

« Maître Link, mademoiselle Midona. Accrochez-vous bien tous les deux. Je vais vous sortir de là avec ma personne. Fermez les yeux. »

_Hein ? Comment cela ? Les deux personnes posèrent leurs regards sur Midona, celle-ci ayant une lueur rose dans ses yeux gravés sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant même que les attaques ne les touchent, ils avaient totalement disparus._

« De la téléportation ?! Comment ils en sont capables ?! »

« C'est la fille faite de verre ou de métal qui a fait ça. L'esprit de l'épée ! Elle possédait alors ce pouvoir ? Tsss ! Il faut aller voir le … »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas. Ils n'ont pas pu aller à cinquante endroits différents. Ils vont rapidement tomber sur lui. Héhéhé. »

_Trois corps apparurent au beau milieu de la pièce principale de la maisonnette, Link et Midona regardant autour d'eux, étonnés et surpris. Fay ? C'était Fay qui venait de faire ça ? Comment elle … enfin, il ne connaissait pas ses capacités mais … _

« Merci pour tout, Fay. Midona, on récupère les pokéballs et on s'en va de là et … »

« Hum ? Et on ne salue pas ses invités, Link ? Tu es si pressé que ça ? »

« Ga… nondorf ! » _s'écrit l'hylien avant de se retourner, se dirigeant vers le salon._

_Le monarque était là, assis sur le fauteuil, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Lorsque Link était arrivé dans la pièce, il s'était redressé, chargeant déjà son énergie dans une main avant qu'une flamme ne vienne l'arrêter. Les pokémon avaient été libérés par Midona, celle-ci tenant l'épée de légende dans une main. Fay observa Link pendant quelques secondes, son visage restant impassible sans qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche … avant de retourner dans l'arme._


	132. Chapitre 132 : La lui prendre

**Chapitre 132 : La lui prendre **

« Midona, donnes-moi l'épée maintenant. »

« Maître Link, qu'est-ce que je dois … faire ? » _demanda doucement Fay._

« Désolé mais la partie de plaisir est malheureusement terminée. Tu peux retourner dans l'arme, je vais en avoir besoin contre lui. Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. » _murmura Fay avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'épée de légende, comme à son habitude._

« Tu as le chic pour gâcher nos instants, Ganondorf. »

« Le héros envisage une vie paisible ? Loin de tout combat ? C'est avec ce genre de notions absurdes que tu as réussi à m'abattre une fois ? C'est tellement risible et absurde. AH ! Enfin bon … maintenant, on peut en terminer définitivement. Bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« Cela serait dommage que tout soit ravagé en un seul coup d'épée ? »

« Maître Link, je sens une force terrifiante qui tente de s'abattre sur nous. Je vous recommande de vous abaisser comme tous vos camarades. » _dit Fay avec une petite pointe d'exclamation dans la voix, Link s'exécutant aussitôt, accompagné par ses pokémon et Midona. Un instant trop tard … et une ligne ténébreuse aurait tranché leurs corps._

_La ligne traversa complètement la maisonnette comme si de rien n'était alors qu'un petit soupir se fit entendre à l'extérieur, la voix de Darkrai résonnant :_

« Plutôt puissante comme arme. Et dire que je n'ai même pas utilisé la totalité de sa force. C'est quand même très impressionnant dans le fond. Dommage que j'ai loupé ma cible, ça m'apprendra à perdre trop de temps à y réfléchir. »

« MIDONA ! Vous autres ! ON SORT D'ICI ! »

_Il prit Midona par le bras, courant vers une fenêtre alors que ses pokémon faisaient de même, certains aidant les autres incapables de se mouvoir rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la maisonnette n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, Ganondorf s'en extirpant sans difficultés._

« Tiens, tiens, tiens …Les habitations de nos jours ne sont pas bien solides. Darkrai, est-ce que tu aurais oublié que je me trouvais à l'intérieur. »

« N… Non, monarque Ganondorf. Je savais juste que cela ne vous aurait pas affecté. » _bredouilla le pokémon, un peu sous le choc._

« Vas pour cette fois mais attention, la prochaine fois, je serai moins généreux. Est-ce que le message se fait bien passer ou non ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … Est-ce que l'on fait selon le plan prévu ? »

« La question ne se pose même pas. Capturez-la. »

_Capturez-la ? De qui esr-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Il amorça un mouvement pour se défendre, pensant à l'épée de légende avant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. MIDONA ! Sans crier gare, il tira la Twili contre lui alors que déjà une ombre se formait sous celle-ci, prête à l'aspirer dans le sol. Les pouvoirs de Darkrai s'étaient amplifiés ?_

« Li… Link ! Je sais me défendre ! Laisse-moi ! »

« Regarde le sol ! Ils ont essayé de te récupérer ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est hors de question que je les laisse faire ! HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Et tu penses vraiment que je vais rester là, sans réagir ? Allons, Link. Je vais leur rendre la monnaie de leurs pièces. Ils vont vite comprendre à qui ils ont affaire ces petits gringalets. »

_Une vingtaine de mains apparurent dans le dos de Midona. Celle-ci était déjà prête à se battre, quitte à tout raser sur son passage sans même se soucier des alentours. Link regarda ses pokémon, leur disant de faire attention tandis que Ganondorf avait un sourire aux lèvres._

« Non, non, tu ne feras rien du tout, princesse du crépuscule. Tu es déjà en notre pouvoir. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver pour cela ! Je ne vais pas me laisser … »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle avait déjà amorcé un mouvement pour attaquer mais ses mains ne lui obéissaient pas ? Elle commença à se concentrer mais rien n'à faire. PAS DU TOUT ! Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle amorça un mouvement mais Ganondorf était arrivé à leur hauteur, observant Link et la Twili._

« Pour l'heure, j'ai de plus grands projets que la destruction de l'élu. Disparais de ma vue. »

_Un seul mouvement de la main et Link fut projeté sur le côté, sans même avoir la possibilité de se défendre. Midona fut soulevée par le cou, envoyée dans une ombre que Darkrai avait formée au sol. Ganondorf reprit la parole, soufflant :_

« Voilà comment on termine tout cela. C'est aussi simple que ça. Visiblement, deux semaines de repos ne t'ont pas fait du bien, héros de la déesse. Mais tu as de la chance, des choses bien plus importantes font que je ne vais pas me préoccuper de toi. »

« LINK ! LINK ! NE TE PREOCCUPE PAS DE MOI ! JE VAIS M'EN OCCUPER ! » _cria Midona, bien que la situation était plus que désespérée pour elle, l'hylien cherchant à se relever, encore secoué par le coup de Ganondorf. Cela faisait depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle puissance contre son corps._

« MIDONA ! » _s'égosilla Link, se relevant alors qu'il s'était mis à courir en direction de Midona, le corps de celle-ci disparaissant dans le sol. Une nouvelle « baffe » de la part du corps gigantesque de Giratina et voilà qu'il était à nouveau à terre, ainsi que ses pokémon et celui de Midona. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, rien du tout. Il ne pouvait que la regarder … partir … tout simplement partir, rien que ça. Il déglutit, serrant les poings avec rage. Non ! Il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Pas cette fois ! PAS MAINTENANT ! Il ne voulait pas !_


	133. Chapitre 133 : Résolution faible

**Chapitre 133 : Résolution faible **

« Re… lâchez MIDONA ! »

« Et que comptes-tu faire contre nous ? Je suis pressé de voir cela, Link. »

_Ganondorf semblait n'avoir rien à faire des paroles de l'hylien. Celui-ci était à nouveau debout, serrant l'épée dans sa main. Il n'avait pas son bouclier ! Il avait juste pris l'épée avec lui pour les deux semaines et donc n'avait rien pour se protéger._

« Link, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi … je ne me ferai pas avoir de la sorte ! »

_Difficile pourtant pour elle de chercher à s'enfuir. Elle n'arrivait même pas à faire réapparaître ses mains noirs alors qu'elle se débattait avec hargne. Violemment, elle agrippa le corps de Darkrai par le bas, celui-ci poussant un cri de surprise :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Tu fais quoi là ?! Je peux savoir ?! »

« Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais faire la princesse éplorée et ne pas tenter de m'extirper ?! TU VAS VOIR ! SI JE M'EN SORS PAS, JE T'EMBARQUE AVEC MOI ! »

« Mais t'es complètement folle ! Goûtes donc un peu du pouvoir des ténèbres ! » _s'écria Darkrai, chargeant une sphère dans sa main ne tenant pas l'épée avant de la projeter sur le visage de Midona, celle-ci ne le relâchant pas, rigolant :_

« Tu crois faire quoi avec ça ? M'impressionner ? Tu es pathétique ! »

« On va voir quand tu goûteras à cette épée et son pouvoir … »

« Je crois que l'on vient de m'oublier. AIDEZ-MOI ! » _hurla Link, demandant à sa Rhinoféros de le soulever et le projeter sur Darkrai, lui permettant alors d'esquiver l'attaque de Giratina qui espérait le renvoyer au sol une nouvelle fois. Il arriva jusqu'au pokémon ténébreux, celui-ci parant la lame de Link avec la sienne._

« Vous commencez tous à m'agacer ! »

« Darkrai, tu perds un temps précieux comme des insectes. Est-ce que tu es incapable de venir à bout de ces derniers malgré ton épée ? »

« Maître Ganondorf ! Laissez-moi faire ! Ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise ! »

« Héhéhé, et je pense que la surprise, c'est moi ? » _déclara une voix provenant de l'épée que tenait Darkrai. Link fit un pas en reculant. C'était bien celle de la dernière fois mais étrangement, quelque chose en lui résonnait._

« Maître Link, cette voix est ancestrale. Elle est issue de mon époque. »

_Issue de son époque ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il ne saisissait pas vraiment l'importance des propos de Fay, juste que cela avait des conséquences … plus que problématiques. Et pour l'heure, Midona était en plein dedans._

« Vous allez la relâcher, est-ce que vous avez compris, tous les trois ?! »

« Bon, visiblement, Darkrai, on ne peut pas compter sur toi pour faire le travail. Giratina, épaule-le pour emmener cette princesse dans son royaume. »

« Comme vous le désirez maître Ganondorf, j'ai la solution pour cela. » _murmura l'imposant serpent aux ailes décharnées, disant à Darkrai de se pousser. Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. D'un puisant coup de queue, Giratina frappa l'endroit où la tête et le haut du corps de Midona dépassaient, la faisant disparaître complètement dans le sol._

« Bon, maintenant que cela est fait, on peut partir de là. »

« Rendez-moi MIDONA ! MAINTENANT ! » _hurla Link, se tournant vers Ganondorf avant de courir vers lui mais déjà Darkrai et Giratina sont de retour, se plaçant devant le monarque démoniaque, celui-ci exultant avant de rire :_

« Vraiment pathétique … On sent la colère t'envahir. Mais il suffit d'un simple coup pour te briser tout espoir. De toute façon, tu ne nous intéresses pas … pour le moment. »

« RE… LÂ… CHEZ MIDONA ! »

_Une main se plaça sur la face de Link, le soulevant au-dessus du sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, une décharge d'une puissance affolante vint le projeter contre les décombres de son ancien habitat, les pokémon de l'hylien et de la twili formant un cercle protecteur autour de lui, signe qu'ils se combattront jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut._

_Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Ganondorf claqua des doigts, le sol disparaissant sous ses pieds, lui-même s'enfonçant dans celui-ci alors que Darkrai et Giratina faisaient de même quelques secondes plus tard. Puis plus rien …_

_Plus rien du tout même. Seul le silence complet se fit entendre jusqu'à ce l'Insecateur s'approche du corps de Link, aidant ce dernier à s'extirper des ruines, haletant et blessé par l'attaque de Ganondorf. Hors … hors de question._

« Ils me le payeront … tous les trois. »

« Maître Link, vous laissez absorber par la colère ne vous mènera pas à la victoire. »

« Je le sais, Fay ! JE LE SAIS ! Mais … ils … pendant que moi et Midona, nous étions en train de nous reposer. De prendre des vacances, ils … je … »

« Vous êtes perdu émotionnellement, maître Link. Cela se comprend. »

« Il faut … prévenir la princesse Zelda, cette fois. Et ça ne sera pas une plaisanterie de sa part, pas du tout même. » _murmura l'hylien._

_Il devait appeler … Epona. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force et le courage. Il avait perdu toute motivation, tout … tout simplement et rien d'autre. Oui, c'était juste complètement démoralisant. Midona … Il n'avait pas trouvé la force de la protéger._


	134. Chapitre 134 : SFDSQV

**Onzième partie : La résolution d'un héros**

**Chapitre 134 : Se faire dire ses quatre vérités**

« Je ne te demanderai pas de me répéter cela, Link. Je pense que le message est très bien passé mais tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »

« Princesse Zelda ! Vous voyez bien que Midona n'est pas avec moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vous mentirai ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait ? Dites-le moi si vous ne me faites pas confiance mais ne perdons pas plus de temps, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Calme-toi, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'emporter. Ca ne mènera à rien de bon. Je te fais confiance, pleinement confiance même. Bon … »

« T'ES JUSTE UN GUIGNOL ! VOILA TOUT ! »

_Une voix criarde se fit entendre alors que rentrait furieusement un petit être ectoplasmique, parcouru par de l'électricité statique. Le Motisma fixait rageusement Link en le regardant._

« Tiens ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé, toi ? » _demanda Link calmement._

« A un endroit où je ne te verrais pas ! Bon sang ! Mais on ne peut pas vous laisser deux semaines sans que vous fassiez des conneries ! »

« Pas besoin de me crier dessus. Ca n'arrangera rien. »

« Et je vais pas me priver de te crier dessus, espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant hein ? TU VAS ME LE DIRE ?! TU VAS FAIRE QUOI ?! »

_Il en avait marre de cet énergumène. Avec rage, Link frappa dans le Motisma, l'envoyant contre un pilier de la salle du trône avant de gémir de douleur._

« Je vais la sauver ! ALORS TU LA FERMES ! C'est simple ! Je vais trouver comment la délivrer et la sortir de là alors ne me prends pas la tête ! »

« T'as osé me frapper hein ? T'es juste une grande bouche mais si t'étais le soi-disant héros de la déesse, tu n'aurais jamais laissé Midona se faire avoir ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement ! Alors maintenant, tais-toi et laisses la princesse Zelda s'exprimer ! Elle a sûrement une solution ! Elle a toujours une solution même dans les moments critiques ! Princesse Zelda, n'est-ce pas hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ahem … Si vous évitez de ravager le château d'Hyrule, oui, nous pouvons y réfléchir. Et si vous pensez être assez calmés, veuillez m'accompagner hors de la salle du trône. J'ai fait quelques recherches pendant que je cherchais un moyen de combattre Ganondorf qui s'est renforcé avec l'aide de Giratina et Darkrai. Ces deux créatures sont puissantes, très puissantes, ne surtout pas l'oublier. Est-ce que vous voyez ? »

« Quelle est votre idée, princesse Zelda ? » _demanda Link alors qu'elle restait muette. Hors de la salle du trône, avait-elle dit alors … exécution, non ? Quelques instants plus tard, elle était revenue avec un livre, à la couverture bien différente de ceux que Link avait déjà vus. Ce n'était pas un livre d'Hyrule, n'est-ce pas ? Il en était convaincu._

« Des pokémon légendaires. Fay, est-ce que tu peux me confirmer cela ? »

« De quoi, princesse Zelda ? Si je peux vous être utile et donc à maître Link, je le ferais. »

« L'épée de légende a bien été bercée par les pouvoirs du feu, de l'eau et de l'électricité, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, des trois éléments cités, non ? »

« C'est bel et bien le cas, princesse Link. Les trois dragons d'une époque révolue ont aidé à renforcer le pouvoir de l'épée de l'élu. »

« Soit … soit … soit … c'est bien ce que je pensais alors. Link, je sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses mais il s'avère que cela risque d'être dangereux, très dangereux. Giratina et Darkrai semblent amoindris actuellement, rien à voir avec les créatures légendaires dont je vais te parler. Leurs noms ? Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor. »

« Cela ne me dit rien. Motisma ? Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Grmbl, je ne dirai rien car j'ai rien à dire à des types comme toi, c'est tout ! »

« Bon, laissons tomber, princesse Zelda. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à leurs sujets ? Voir si je peux trouver une solution. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire ? C'est assez difficile. A part qu'il s'agit d'oiseaux légendaires et qu'ils maîtrisent les trois éléments dont nous sommes à la recherche. »

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai alors, princesse Zelda ? »

« Tout simplement combattre Ganondorf une nouvelle fois, espérant que cela servira à l'exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes mais je ne serai pas aussi certaine à ce sujet. »

« Qu'importe. Si cela permet à ce monde de retrouver un semblant de paix pour quelques décennies voire plusieurs siècles, on ne peut pas s'en priver. »

« Il est vrai, Link. Je suis désolée … pour Midona. Je n'aurai pas dût vous proposer ce petit instant pour vous deux, pardon. Vraiment … je … »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'auriez pas pu prévoir cela. Si tel était le cas, vous auriez refusé surement. Vous n'êtes pas responsable du fait que j'étais impuissant devant Ganondorf. Néanmoins, maintenant, nous n'allons plus perdre plus de temps et il me faut trouver les trois oiseaux légendaires. Est-ce que vous pouvez dire à Fay où les trouver exactement ? Qu'elle note les données en elle pour m'aider à me guider. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … mais je trouve cet esprit un peu différent de par rapport à la première impression qu'il m'a donnée. »

_Tant que ça ? L'hylien haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne voyait pas trop alors que Fay sortait déjà de l'épée, venant s'asseoir dans ses bras en attendant les paroles de la princesse._


	135. Chapitre 135 : Vivace

**Chapitre 135 : Vivace**

« Voilà, Link. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut par rapport à Artikodin. J'espère que ces données te seront utiles … mais fait attention à toi, encore une fois. »

« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse Zelda. Je m'appliquerai à ça. Je vous laisse tranquille … et vous aussi, faites attention. »

« Fais tout pour te préparer à sauver Midona … même si nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle va faire un enfer de leurs vies. »

« Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. On ne sait pas comment sera leur réaction par rapport à ça. Je ne… veux pas le savoir. Je crois que je vais y aller dès maintenant. »

_Il salua respectueusement la princesse avant de partir au loin sur Epona. Il devait se rendre le plus rapidement possible là où se trouvait Artikodin .Il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se passer mais bon … il valait mieux être patient alors._

« Alors ? Comment se passe notre séance avec la prisonnière ? »

« Rebelle, très rebelle, maître Ganondorf. Si vous voulez allez la voir pour constater par vous-même, vous remarquerez à quel point elle cause de grands problèmes. »

« Tant que ça ? Humpf … Cela est un peu étonnant mais soit. »

_Il suivit Darkrai, la créature ténébreuse ayant l'air inquiet bien qu'il n'y avait aucune explication à cela ou aucune raison normale. Ou presque … Car Ganondorf fut emmené jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un cachot, Midona se trouvant attachée aux pieds et aux bras … mais aussi recouverte d'un tube de métal noir autour du corps._

« Nous avons dû faire une telle chose pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses mains et … »

« Vous pensez … VRAIMENT M'ARRËTER ?! »

_Qu'est-ce que … Darkrai recula alors que le métal noir autour du corps de Midona s'était mis à se fissurer, explosant en morceaux devant Ganondorf qui croisa les bras. Rapidement, des mains noires vinrent briser les chaînes bloquant Midona._

« Ganondorf ! PAS BESOIN DE LINK POUR M'OCCUPER DE TOI ! »

« Darkrai ? Cela fait déjà une bonne journée qu'elle est ici. Je ne pense pas que ça soit la première fois qu'elle tente cela. Comment faisiez-vous pour la calmer ? »

« Même si vous nous l'avez proscrit … nous utilisions la force contre elle. »

« Visiblement, il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle puisse comprendre. »

_Midona s'était mise à courir, haletant vers Ganondorf avant de se mettre à se déplacer à toute allure à la façon d'une araignée, ses nombreuses mains noires servant de pattes pour cela. Avec la vivacité d'un arachnide, elle s'arrêta brusquement, défonçant le mur sur la droite avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse._

« Intelligente, elle est vraiment intelligente. »

« Maître Ganondorf ! Que devons-nous faire ?! Elle risque de s'échapper ! »

« Vas donc la rechercher … et fais pareil avec Giratina. Vous pouvez user de la force contre elle, vous avez mon autorisation. Ne la brisez néanmoins pas trop vite. »

« Est-ce que je peux … utiliser l'épée ? » _demanda Darkrai avec lenteur, le regard de Ganondorf se fronçant, signe de son agacement. Utiliser la violence et la blesser, oui ! Mais non pas la tuer ! Darkrai disparut dans le sol, comprenant la non-réponse de son maître tandis que celui-ci retrouvait le sourire._

« Intéressant … Si ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, il va falloir la travailler, pendant de longues journées, très longues journées. En même temps, c'était un peu le but recherché. »

_Le but recherché … que de briser la twili et lui faire comprendre sa douleur. AH ! Bon … Il suffisait juste d'attendre quelques minutes pour qu'elle soit à nouveau capturée. Le jeu de la proie et du prédateur. Elle voulait devenir la prédatrice mais cela n'était pas possible pour elle, pas du tout même. Elle se trompait lourdement, plus que lourdement. AH !_

« Attendons donc son grand retour. Combien de temps tiendras-t-elle avant de craquer et de finir brisée comme un simple fétu de paille ? C'est à se le demander. »

_Ailleurs, Link était toujours sur Epona, celle-ci galopant à une allure folle alors que le décor se modifiait tout autour de l'hylien. Motisma flottant à côté de lui, le pokémon continuait de dire sur un ton plus qu'irritable pour Link :_

« Et tu penses vraiment qu'un pokémon légendaire ferait ça ? »

« M'aider ? Je vais tout faire pour que ça soit le cas ! Quand il verra l'épée, il comprendra la raison de ma quête et je pourrai alors m'y rendre sans aucun problème. Ils comprendront que je fais cela pour notre monde et … »

« T'es quand même bien niais quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ? Tu crois vraiment que ça se passe comme ça dans la vie ? Enfin bon, fais toujours hein ? Moi, si je te vois mort, ça me dérange pas hein ? Bon ben … bonne chance quoi, hahaha ! »

« Tu es vraiment un petit être détestable, est-ce que l'on te l'a déjà dit ? »

« De ta part, cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, Link. Je suis là uniquement pour Midona, rien de plus, rien de moins. Tu crois vraiment que je t'apprécie ? »

« Non merci, je pense l'avoir déjà remarqué depuis notre première rencontre. »

_Et pour la peine, il allait s'abstenir d'écouter ce que le Motisma avait à dire. Ca sera beaucoup plus simple et surtout bien moins ennuyeux pour lui. Pfiou ! Vraiment … Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Midona l'avait gardé auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas ?_


	136. Chapitre 136 : Malgré les millénaires

**Chapitre 136 : Malgré les millénaires**

« Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'il soit aussi haut perché ? »

« Car c'est un pokémon de glace. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il allait se prélasser au soleil sur la plage, c'est ça ? Non mais je vous jure … des fois … y a de ces idiots. »

« Hum. Je pensais que Midona était encore à côté de moi. On va plutôt éviter de dialoguer avec toi, je n'ai vraiment aucune motivation à ça, pas du tout même. »

« Bah, alors, mets-la en veilleuse, ça fera du bien à tout le monde, ah ! »

_C'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire plutôt que de devoir discuter avec lui. Il poussa un profond soupir, ne disant plus rien du tout au Motisma alors qu'il avait laissé Epona en bas. Mélange de grottes et de sortie sous la neige, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il avait eu besoin de sortir Chimala pour être réchauffé. Heureusement que ses vives flammes ne semblaient pas la déranger le moins du monde et aussi cette neige plus qu'importante._

_De la neige, encore de la neige, il n'y avait que ça en fait autour de lui. C'était assez déprimant en soi, surtout qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud au départ. Brrr ! Bon bon bon … C'était assez problématique, très problématique même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tous ensemble ? Ah … Bon, avec ses pokémon, ça devrait aller quand même mais après ?_

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. Vous m'aiderez, vous tous ? Je ne sais pas comment Artikodin réagira à ma présence donc bon … autant rester un peu méfiant non ? »

« Insecateur ! Inseca ! Insecateur cateur ! »

_Bonne réponse de la part de son pokémon principal. Il n'en espérait pas moins de toute façon. Pfiou … Bon, visiblement, il y avait encore du travail, beaucoup de travail. Allez ! Il fallait grimper, encore grimper ! Encore !_

« C'est dur … vraiment dur et … »

« Rhinoféros ! RHINOFEROS FEROS ! » _hurle son autre pokémon, venant le soulever subitement avant de se mettre à grimper la montagne avec bien plus facilité._

« Revenez tous dans vos pokéballs, on dirait bien qu'elle est énervée. »

_Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, il ne pouvait que la féliciter pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire et d'accomplir. Avec une force propre à elle, les mètres de la montagne semblaient si faciles. Rien à voir avec lui et ses difficultés._

« Maître Link, l'efficacité de votre Rhinoféros est proche des 100%. »

« Je m'en doute, Fay, je m'en doute. Et dire que j'ai voulu y aller bien plus lentement sans même m'en rendre compte. C'est un peu fou, il faut avouer. »

_Mais ça n'arrangeait en rien la situation ou presque … Ils finirent par arriver à ce qui semblait être le sommet de cette montagne enneigée. Heureusement que Fay était là pour les guider en plus de Galzy, c'était quand même très important en soi. Mais lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir au sommet, une voix glaciale le stoppa :_

« Qui ose pénétrer dans le sanctuaire d'Artikodin ? »

« Link ! Héros d'Hyrule et porteur de l'épée de la déesse ! »

« Link ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, il y a de cela fort longtemps. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Il eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'un imposant oiseau au pelage bleu se positionna pour atterrir devant lui, le fixant de son regard inquisiteur, son bec proche de son visage, pointu et prêt à déchirer ce qui se trouvait en face de lui._

« Tu sembles bien être l'élu de la déesse. Cela fait tellement longtemps … que je ne l'ai guère vu. Généralement, il n'y avait plus besoin de nous … mais si tu es là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Est-ce que l'esprit de l'épée est réveillé ? »

« Vous voulez parler de Fay ? Oui … oui … même si sa forme est différente de ce qu'elle fut, il semblerait. Du moins, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Est-ce que je dois me montrer, maître Link ? »

« Ca serait mieux pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce à quoi je fais allusion. » _dit l'Hylien avant que l'esprit de l'épée ne fasse son apparition devant les pokémon, Artikodin et Link. L'oiseau de glace observa la petite demoiselle pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Je vois … je vois … Bref, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle mais néanmoins, elle reste présente, très présente. Ainsi, cela est aussi une bonne chose. Si tu es là, élu de la déesse, c'est que tu nécessites alors mes pouvoirs ou me tromperai-je ? »

« Vous ne vous trompez pas, Artikodin. »

« Créature nommée Artikodin, y aurait-il des chances que vous … »

« Ne gâchons donc pas la surprise, esprit de l'épée. Link, si tu veux obtenir ma force, il te faudra alors me combattre. Que je voie ta valeur et ton courage. Est-ce que cela te convient ? Tu pourras utiliser des pokémons avec toi pour t'épauler. »

« Vous combattre ? Je … Enfin, si cela est nécessaire même si d'autres méthodes existent, beaucoup moins violentes, je ne vais pas vous en empêcher. »

« Cela me permettra de voir si tu es capable de supporter mon pouvoir … et celui des deux autres oiseaux légendaires … bien qu'il fut un temps où nous n'étions pas cela, nous étions bien différents. Mets-toi en garde ! »

« Fay, reviens dans l'épée s'il te plaît. » _chuchota Link, Fay s'exécutant alors qu'il observait son adversaire. Un oiseau légendaire ? Zelda l'avait prévenu : autant Giratina et Darkrai semblaient affaiblis, autant ici … on parlait d'un véritable combat … un véritable pokémon légendaire. Il ne se sentait pas en confiance bien qu'il avait déjà sorti son épée. Quel pokémon allait-il utiliser pour espérer battre son adversaire ?_


	137. Chapitre 137 : Un corps de roche

**Chapitre 137 : Un corps de roche**

« Est-ce que tu as choisi quel pokémon ira se battre ? »

« Je peux en prendre plusieurs ? Si tel est le cas … je les choisis. »

_Il avait fini par désigner la Dimoret nommée Tatania mais aussi Galzy, sa Rhinoféros. Artikodin resta de marbre, reprenant la parole après quelques secondes :_

« Je n'aurai aucune pitié pendant ce combat. Je tiens à te signaler qu'il y a des chances que tes pokémon meurent si tu ne fais pas attention à ces derniers. »

« Je sais parfaitement que Galzy n'est pas faite pour un combat contre un pokémon … de glace mais bon, elle veut se battre, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher. »

« Soit. Si elle est prête à mourir et à succomber, je ne peux pas empêcher une pokémon ou une personne de vouloir se donner à son maximum. COMMENCONS ! »

_Un battement d'ailes et voilà que l'oiseau légendaire était déjà en train de flotter à plusieurs mètres du sommet de la montagne. Link dût se cacher les yeux, gémissant un peu de douleur à cause de la neige. Tatania fit apparaître quelques pics de glace, les projetant sur Artikodin qui les repoussa d'un mouvement d'aile._

« Si ce n'est que cela, vous n'arriverez jamais à me battre. Un peu d'effort ! »

« RHI… NO… FE… ROS ! »

_Si c'était de la force qu'il voulait, il allait l'obtenir ! La colosse de roche avait simplement planté ses pattes dans le sol, en extrayant une grosse partie pour la projeter sur Artikodin à son tour. Néanmoins, celui-ci ouvrit la gueule :_

« Il en faudra bien plus pour réussir à me battre. Un simple rocher ne … »

« RHINOFEROS ! RHINO ! »

_Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, envoyant un second rocher, pointu comme une lance en plein sur l'autre déjà projeté. Le premier rocher explosa en morceaux avant même qu'Artikodin ne le gèle, créant une pluie de pierres qui vint s'abattre sur le pokémon de glace qui fut repoussé en arrière dans les airs._

« Intéressant … Une véritable force brutale. Mais pendant ce temps, Link, je vois que tu ne combats pas. Est-ce que tu comptes laisser tes pokémon se battre à ta place ? »

« Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Et je trouve qu'elles se débrouillent très bien sans avoir besoin de mon aide. Je suis désolé, Artikodin mais elles ont besoin de se dépenser donc je ne ferai rien pour les en empêcher. »

« Tu sous-estimes ma force, cela peut être très dangereux, vraiment très dangereux même … si tu ne fais pas attention à cela. Tu vas amèrement le regretter, plus que le regretter même. Bon … si tu ne me fais pas confiance, il vaut mieux que je te montre ma véritable force. »

_Et autant leur montrer aussitôt ce dont il était capable. Avec puissance et force, il s'envola encore plus dans les airs, disparaissant dans l'horizon. Soudainement, une tempête de neige commença à se former, des grelots gros comme des poings frappant Link et ses deux pokémon , l'hylien se protégeant avec son bouclier._

« AIE ! AIE ! Hum … Ca fait mal ça ! »

« Maître Link, votre Rhinoféros subit de graves dégâts par rapport à cela. »

_Pourtant, il n'entendait aucun cri de la part de sa pokémon. Lorsqu'il put regarder sans se faire agresser par la grêle, la Rhinoféros était encore debout. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que Fay racontait ? Elle allait très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait entendu aucun cri ! Quant à la Dimoret, elle avait réussi à tout éviter avec aisance._

« Fay, tu vois bien qu'elle supporte plus que bien tout ça. »

« Maître Link, votre Rhinoféros est dans un état proche de la mort. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il n'était quand même pas aveugle. La Rhinoféros lui tournait le dos, étant proche de lui mais restait fermement debout. Artikodin s'était remontré dans les airs, descendant de plusieurs mètres avant de murmurer :_

« Une telle attaque est mortelle pour les pokémon liés à la roche. Si en plus, ils se chargent de protéger leurs dresseurs … autant dire qu'ils n'ont plus aucun souffle de vie. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là, Artikodin ? Elle va … très bien. »

« Maître Link, les battements de cœur de votre pokémon nommé Galzy sont de moins en moins présents. Le nombre diminue de seconde en seconde. »

_STOP ! Il n'aimait pas ce genre de blague ! Pas du tout même ! Il courut pour passer de l'autre côté, remarquant alors ce que la Rhinoféros cachait depuis le départ. Des trous miniatures … parcourant tout son corps sur le devant. Elle avait fait rempart de son corps pour protéger Link alors que celui-ci n'avait eu que le bouclier pour le recouvrir._

« Rh … Rhi … Rhino … Rhinoféros … »

« Reposes-toi maintenant … Galzy. D'accord ? Tu vas rentrer dans ta pokéball. »

_Il sortit celle-ci, appuyant sur le bouton pour laisser s'échapper le rayon rouge. Le rayon percuta la peau de la Rhinoféros mais rien ne se passa. Les yeux clos, la pokémon resta parfaitement immobile, comme statufiée avant que la voix de Fay ne déclare :_

« Battement de cœur … proche de zéro par minute. »

_C'était juste une blague ? Galzy ? Il n'aurait quand même pas … non. La princesse Zelda l'avait mis au courant mais il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à ça et maintenant … maintenant … Il se retourna furieusement vers Artkiodin, celui-ci ayant son regard posé sur la Rhinoféros, semblant songeur. Quelque chose était … bizarre._


	138. Chapitre 138 : Fendre la montagne

**Chapitre 138 : Fendre la montagne**

« Et si je vous tue, Artkiodin, est-ce que j'aurai vos pouvoirs quand même ? »

« Maître Link, la colère vous envahi, ce n'est jamais bon signe. »

« Fay ! Galzi … Enfin … Galzi … Je … »

_Il avait du mal à se contrôler. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu se contrôler avec une telle chose hein ? Comment ? Elle pouvait lui expliquer ça ? Puisqu'elle avait réponse à tout ? Sans même crier gare, il s'était mis à courir vers Artikodin, celui-ci s'envolant comme auparavant pour être hors de portée de Link. Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'hylien avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Pointant un objet vers Artikodin, il s'attacha à l'une des serres de ce dernier, Artikodin répliquant en voulant l'envoyer contre un rocher glacé :_

« Tu as fait le mauvais choix en venant de suite… »

« Je ne pense pas non ! Tatania ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Autant que le grappin soit utile à quelque chose ! Même si c'était très risqué et un peu fou, la Dimoret n'hésitait pas un instant, écoutant son dresseur. Avec vivacité, elle utilisa le câble du grappin pour arriver jusqu'à l'Artikodin, lui donnant plusieurs coups de griffe. Link rétracta le câble de son arme, tombant dans la neige, roulant sur plusieurs mètres alors qu'Artikodin avait quelques blessures, déclarant :_

« Soit, tu as réussi à m'atteindre mais après cela ? »

« Après cela ? Je vais continuer, encore et encore ! Jusqu'à ce que j'ai obtenu tes pouvoirs, c'est bien la seule chose que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ! »

« Te faire pardonner ? De sa mort ? Si tout était aussi simple, Link, le héros de la déesse n'aurait pas eu besoin de mes pouvoirs, loin de là même. »

« J'en ai … vraiment rien à faire, je dois vous le dire ! »

« Hum ? Un tel langage … tu es bien différent du précédent élu de la déesse, celui qui se trouvait dans les cieux il y a de cela des siècles voire des millénaires. Tu es beaucoup plus libre de tes émotions. Je ne sais guère ce qui s'est passé dans ta génération. »

« Ce qui s'est passé dans ma génération ? Tout le monde me retire tout ! Voilà le problème ! Voilà le problème de cette génération ! »

« Des paroles bien violentes pour un héros comme toi. Est-ce que l'épée de légende aurait vraiment décidé de confier ses pouvoirs à une personne de la sorte ? Esprit de l'épée ? »

« Je ne changerai pas de propriétaire. Je considère maître Link comme mon unique maître même … si les changements opérés au fil des millénaires sont présents. Cela n'est pas dérangeant, pas du tout même. Je suis prête à accepter cela, Artikodin. »

« Soit … si vous êtes prêts à aller jusqu'au bout, qui serait-je pour vous stopper ? »

_Il fallait donc combattre en conséquence. Rien que ça ! Il était temps d'arrêter les faibles attaques. Link était prêt à tout visiblement pour obtenir la victoire. Il avait déjà perdu … quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? Pour se comporter de la sorte après Galzy. Hum … C'était étrange. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré par cela, loin de là même._

« Quelque chose est bizarre avec cette Rhinoféros. »

_Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la serre dessus mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il en était convaincu, plus que convaincu même. Bon … Il fallait juste en terminer avec l'élu de la déesse. Conformément à ce qu'il avait pensé aux premiers abords, il n'avait pas été prêt pour cela. Se positionnant en tournant le dos à la carcasse de la Rhinoféros, Arttikodin s'était mis à battre des ailes à vive allure, recommençant à produire un blizzard intense._

« Cette fois-ci, tu n'auras aucun pokémon pour te protéger. »

« SI ! J'EN SUIS CERTAIN ! Tatania pourra venir me défendre contre toi, Artikodin ! »

« Les Dimorets sont forts pour se battre, non pas pour se défendre. Tu te trompes lourdement sur le cas de tes pokémons. En fait … c'est même cela le problème. Tu ne sais rien des forces et faiblesses de tes pokémon, c'est ce qui te coûtera la victoire … et la vie. »

_Et pour cela, rien de plus simple … que de congeler complètement l'Hylien. Il se concentra alors que la Dimoret fonçait à vive allure vers lui. Il suffirait d'un coup d'aile pour se débarrasser de l'être qui le dérangeait … et en terminer avec Link une bonne fois pour toutes._

« RHI… NAS … TOC ! »

_C'est bien ce qu'il pensait ! Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers l'origine du cri, le corps troué de la Rhinoféros s'étant mis à briller fortement avant de se briser en morceaux laissant apparaître une nouvelle peau et une nouvelle forme chez la pokémon. Elle avait tout prévu ?! La protection de Link quitte à risquer sa vie ?! Il chercha à se mouvoir pour s'envoler mais la Rhinastoc attrapa la serre et le projeta contre un rocher fait de glace, le brisant violemment comme si de rien n'était._

« G… Gal… Galzy … Qu'est-ce que … pourquoi tu ? Enfin, je croyais que tu étais … »

« Quelle violence … et puissance. C'est donc ainsi … que ça doit se passer ? Le désir de protéger autrui ? Je le ressens … chez elle … et chez l'élu de la déesse. »

_L'Artikodin chercha à se relever, loin d'être prêt à abandonner le combat mais la Rhinastoc était à sa hauteur, se retournant pour présenter sa queue. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'appendice dorsal que celui-ci vint fendre une partie de la montagne. _

« Cela ne sert plus à rien de continuer. Avec cette nouvelle force, pourquoi se battre encore si ce n'est que cela prouverait l'acharnement dont fait preuve cette Rhinastoc. Qu'est-ce qui la motive à protéger autant son dresseur ? Au point de presque sacrifier sa vie ? Seul un sentiment aussi fort émanant de son dresseur lui permettrait une telle chose. Link, d'où vient cette envie de protéger une unique personne ? Je te laisse parler. Ne me le fait pas le regretter amèrement, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit tout simplement l'oiseau de glace._


	139. Chapitre 139 : Le désir de protéger

**Chapitre 139 : Le désir de protéger**

« Galzy ? Mais tu es … si différente. »

« Rhi … Rhinastoc ! » _s'écria la pokémon plus qu'imposante alors qu'elle se retournait vers son dresseur. Celui-ci était perturbé, plus que perturbé même. Il rangea son épée, rapprochant une main avec lenteur de la pokémon._

« Mais … tu n'es pas … Galzy ? Si ? Non ? Comment ça se fait, je … »

« RHINASTOC ! RHINA ! RHINASTOC ! »

« Maître Link, vous agacez votre pokémon. Il y a 100% de chance qu'il s'agisse de la même créature dénommée Galzy auparavant. Même si son métabolisme est maintenant différent, elle reste la même créature. Cela s'appelle le principe de l'évolution : au bout d'un certain moment, les pokémon, du moins, certains d'entre eux, changent de forme et se renforcent, devenant alors bien plus puissants qu'auparavant. Maître Link, comprenez-vous ? »

« Je … je crois comprendre mais … je … ah … »

_Il était juste abasourdi par la nouvelle. Alors qu'il cherchait à se déplacer, il fut soudainement soulevé par Galzy, la pokémon le plaçant sur son épaule alors qu'Artkodin avait arrêté la tempête de neige, prenant finalement la parole :_

« Grâce à tes pokémons et principalement Galzy, tu as obtenu la victoire, mes félicitations à ce sujet. Je ne peux qu'approuver la force de tes pokémons … bien que pour ton cas précisément, il va falloir que tu apprennes à canaliser tes émotions. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé … c'est juste que par rapport aux pokémon, je n'étais pas du tout au courant, je ne savais pas vraiment que cela était possible. »

« Maintenant, tu le sauras. Mais cela n'explique pas le fait que tu aies perdu le contrôle de tes émotions pendant un combat. Le précédent élu de l'époque savait mieux gérer et canaliser ses sentiments. Cela pourrait être très dangereux pour toi. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, je le sais mais … je ne peux rien faire contre ça, voilà tout. »

« Contre Ganondorf, tu ne pourras jamais lutter seul. Il se peut qu'il y ait des morts, beaucoup de morts, surtout si le monarque des ténèbres n'hésite pas à utiliser des pokémon d'une force terrifiante de son côté. Si tu n'es pas prêt à cela, tu perdras le combat avant même de le débuter. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire par là ? »

« Je le comprends parfaitement. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, je vous le promets. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que l'on doit faire des promesses, loin de là. Je suis seulement celui qui apportera le renouveau à cette lame qui fut brisée récemment. Fay, continues de servir l'élu de la déesse … mais aussi de le protéger. »

_N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait depuis le départ ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le pokémon agissait de la sorte ? Enfin, pourquoi il disait cela._

« Je le ferai, esprit de l'eau … et de glace. Pouvez-vous bénir la lame d'élu ? »

« Je vais le faire tout de suite. Link, il te faudra maintenant affronter Electhor et Sulfura pour obtenir leurs forces. Alors là, l'épée retrouvera sa puissance d'antan. »

« Je le ferai dans les plus brefs délais, Artikodin. »

« Si tu veux bien pointer la lame vers moi. » _continue de dire le pokémon oiseau de glace avant de s'approcher de Link et Galzy. La Dimoret était déjà retournée dans sa pokéball alors que l'hylien faisait ce que lui demandait Artikodin._

_Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, où le temps sembla comme figé, une aura bleutée se formant autour du pokémon légendaire avant de s'insinuer dans l'épée puis … plus rien ? Link ne ressentit pas la différence, la voix de Fay murmurant :_

« Il me faudra encore … les deux autres esprits légendaires pour retrouver ma précédente forme, maître Link. Est-ce que vous serez patient ? »

« Hein ? Euh … je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non ? Donc, cela ne me dérange pas de patienter. Je ne vois pas où tu voulais exactement en venir, je dois l'avouer. »

« Vous comprendrez, maître Link, quand il sera l'heure. »

« Il semblerait que l'esprit de l'épée ait aussi changé au fil des siècles et des millénaires. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'Artkiodin racontait ? Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir l'oiseau légendaire mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Partir de suite vers le prochain oiseau non ?_

« Normalement, le prochain oiseau légendaire que tu dois rencontrer est Sulfura. Je vais te dire où il se trouve, cela écoutera tes recherches car le temps presse. Néanmoins, il ne sera pas aussi gentil que moi, je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Gentil ? Enfin, je … Merci beaucoup. »

« RHINASTOC ! Rhina ! Rhina ! »

« Ta pokémon voudrait partir de là car elle n'apprécie pas les températures très froides. Normalement, vous devriez pouvoir descendre aisément, j'ai stoppé la tempête pour le moment. Dès que vous serez partis, elle se relancera. Faites attention et … »

« RHINASTOC ! RHINAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Galzy et … AAAAAAAH ! »

_Il poussa un cri alors que la pokémon vint la serre contre elle … se mettant sur le dos avant de se projeter dans le vide, glissant le long de la montagne sur le dos, secouée comme un prunier. Link chercha à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sauf … qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver en état … encore que la Rhinastoc avait une façon bien à elle, il fallait avouer._


	140. Chapitre 140 : Haineuse

**Chapitre 140 : Haineuse**

« Alors ? Tu ne cherches plus à t'enfuir ? »

« Attends un peu que je mettes la main sur ton cou, Ganondorf. Tu comprendras la signification de la douleur. Je te le ferais payé … »

« Tu es bien menaçante pour quelqu'un qui peut à peine parler. »

Elle semblait maintenant complètement restreinte. Il n'y a plus que sa bouche qui n'était pas cachée par un morceau de fer car oui … la twili était maintenant dans une sorte d'armure de métal noir, son corps complètement emprisonné à l'intérieur, seule sa bouche étant visible pour lui permettre de menacer Ganondorf.

« Car je compte bien m'échapper et te le faire regretter ! »

« Ah bon ? Et comment comptes-tu arriver à cela ? Je pense que cela risque d'être ma foi fort amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'écoute, je t'écoute. Surprends-moi donc. »

« Tu veux que je te surprennes ? JE VAIS TE SURPRENDRE ! »

_L'armure de métal noir commença à se mouvoir, montrant de micros-fissures bien que Midona ne pouvait pas s'en échapper. Ganondorf éclata de rire, donnant un violent coup de poing dans le visage, reprenant la parole :_

« Tu ne peux rien faire ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Mais je serai bien sympathique : je vais t'expliquer ce que je compte faire à Link quand nous le verrons. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras le traitement particulier qu'on lui fera. »

« NE TOUCHE PAS A LINK ! JE NE TE LE PERMETTRAI PAS ! »

« Je pense d'abord tout simplement le démembrer, morceau par morceau. Je me dis que trancher sa main tenant l'épée de légende sera une bonne chose pour commencer. »

« Je … t'ai dit quelque chose … JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« Oh … tu veux que l'on passe directement à la phase finale ? Je me servirai de sa tête pour la planter au bout d'une lance qui logera à côté de mon trône. Cela servira de décoration. »

« Tu es un homme mort. »

« Hum ? Qu'as-tu dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement, dans cette position ? »

« Tu es un homme mort, Ganondorf. Je t'ai ordonné de ne pas toucher à Link mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Je vais t'éliminer alors. »

_Hum. Le ton avait quelque chose de déplaisant. Trop calme, beaucoup trop calme malgré la situation .Et surtout, après qu'elle avait pris la parole sur un ton énervé. Quelque chose … de non agréable était en train de se produire mais quoi ? Il put à peine amorcer un seul mouvement pour s'éloigner qu'une aura diabolique se fit ressentir._

« Ganondorf … considères toi comme mort. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour y arriver ? »

_Cette aura. Il l'avait déjà ressentie quelque part … mais il ne savait pas où. Cette puissance lui en rappelait une … mais mauvaise, pervertie, sale. Il quitta l'endroit où Midona était enfermée, retrouvant l'épée capable de parler avant de lui dire :_

« Tu peux me dire à quoi cela a servi d'exciter la princesse du crépuscule ? »

« Oh, elle sera bientôt fin prête. Ne t'en fait pas, loin de là même. »

« Je ne devrai pas m'en faire ? Elle a l'air comme folle dès que l'on parle de blesser Link. Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais elle me semble étrange. Que me caches-tu ? Sache que je ne supporte pas le mensonge et la trahison. »

« Oh ? Disons qu'on la prépare … pour l'arrivée de Link. Si cela peut te rassurer, monarque maléfique. Tu te sens plus en confiance ? »

« Nullement. Ne t'avise pas de me poignarder dans le dos. Cela serait fort regrettable que je sois obligé de te briser … surtout quand il s'avère que tu saches bien plus de choses que tu ne voudrais le faire croire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Héhéhé, message parfaitement reçu. Laisses donc Midona préparer sa vengeance … ça n'en sera que plus délicieux lorsqu'elle rouvrira les yeux. Elle est bientôt mûre. Il faut juste attendre l'arrivée de Link. Plus il mettra de temps à venir, plus cela sera fort agréable. »

« Tsss … Je retourne sur mon trône en attendant pour préparer les troupes à ravager une nouvelle fois Hyrule … et ce monde en entier. »

_Ganondorf délaissa l'épée plantée dans le sol, celle-ci émettant juste un petit ricanement avant que le monarque ne soit plus dans la pièce. L'épée commença à bouger seule, lévitant au-dessus du sol pour se rendre jusqu'au cachot où se trouvait Midona._

« Alors ? Ma toute belle, qu'est-ce que cela fait ? »

_Aucune réaction de sa part. Il fallait s'en douter. Pourtant, l'épée resta là, se plantant devant Midona sans bouger. Il fallait juste attendre son réveil, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était exténuée et fatiguée par tout ce qui s'était passé. Oh « la pauvre ». Hahaha._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Cette chaleur est … étouffante. »

« Maître Link, la température de ce volcan peut créer de graves problèmes sur la constitution de votre corps. Je recommande une surveillance accrue de tous vos faits et gestes pour une sécurité optimale et ainsi éviter la perte de membres par un flot de roche en fusion. »

« En clair, ne pas se rapprocher trop près de la lave. »

« C'est exact, maître Link. » _complète l'épée de légende. Il fallait trouver Sulfura !_


	141. Chapitre 141 : Le véritable ennemi

**Chapitre 141 : Le véritable ennemi**

« L'élu de la déesse. » _murmura une voix dans le volcan avant qu'un oiseau enflammé n'en sorte, Link faisant quelques pas en arrière pour éviter les coulées de lave._

« Vous savez déjà que j'allais arriver ? Est-ce que … c'est … »

« Artikodin ? Exactement. Il m'a prévenu que tu allais venir. Il m'a aussi dit que tu étais bien différent de l'élu de notre époque. Il y a de cela fort longtemps, quand les hyliens habitaient les cieux et ne portaient guère encore ce nom. »

« Je ne vois pas exactement de quoi vous parle mais … vous savez donc pourquoi je suis là. Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je vous affronte aussi ? Encore une fois ? »

« C'est exact … Sors donc les pokémon qui doivent m'affronter et … »

Il n'avait même pas le temps de laisser Sulfura terminer sa phrase que déjà une pokéball s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'Insecteur. Link cligna des yeux, hochant négativement la tête :

« Non, non et non ! Je ne suis pas fou au point de laisser un insecte se battre contre un oiseau ! J'ai déjà eu mon quota de frayeur pour ces derniers jours avec Galzi ! Rentre dans la sphère, Insecateur ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! Pas du tout même ! »

« INSECATEUR ! INSECA ! INSECATEUR ! » _s'égosilla le pokémon, signe qu'il ne restera pas en retrait, comme la dernière fois ! Il en était tout simplement hors de question ! Mais rapidement, deux autres pokéballs s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à des pokémon tout aussi plaisants à voir : Héronu, son Tétarte et Chimala, le Chamallot de Midona._

« Un pokémon de feu, un pokémon insecte et un pokémon aqueux ? Trois contre un ? Tu sembles avoir pris tes précaution par rapport à auparavant … sauf en ce qui concerne cet Insecateur. Je pourrai le calciner sans aucun problème. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui veut ça ! C'est lui ! Uniquement lui, même ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Il ne veut pas retourner dans sa pokéball ! Il suffit de le voir ! Je ne mens pas ! »

« Et ? Elu de la déesse, tu ne sais pas te faire respecter ? »

« Je le voudrai bien … mais visiblement, je ne les contrôle pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de pokémon auparavant. Je peux juste leur demander de faire très attention. »

« C'est bien là l'unique chose que tu peux leur faire promettre. Mais soit … Nous allons donc combattre. Trois pokémon contre moi … et bien entendu, tu peux aussi intervenir. Cela te sera même très conseillé. Néanmoins, sache que si tu n'es pas capable de te protéger de mes flammes, tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de ce… »

_Le pokémon s'arrêta avant qu'une projection d'eau ne vienne le frapper en plein bec, le faisant reculer dans les airs d'un bon mètre. Il posa son regard sur le Tétarte, l'observant pendant de longues secondes avant de claquer du bec. En réponse à cela, le Tétarte frappa son poing contre le torse, signe qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner la bataille, loin de là ! Il avait beaucoup à faire, bien plus que cela même ! Ah !_

« Je considère que les hostilités sont lancées entre tes pokémons et moi-même. »

« Ne m'oubliez pas ! Je combattrai à leurs côtés ! Barnos ! Reste auprès de moi pour être sûr que tu ne te fasses pas attaqué ! Où est-ce que ce Motisma se trouve ?! »

_Cela aurait pu être utile, sacrément utile même de l'avoir non-loin d'eux ! Mais depuis qu'ils en avaient terminé avec Artikodin, il était tout simplement introuvable. Il avait encore dû s'échapper, rien de plus, rien de moins._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait … AH ! Faire tout de suite une roulade sur le côté pour éviter des flammes, voilà tout ! Pfiou, c'était dangereux par ici, non ? Il regarda ses pokémon. Heureusement pour lui, ils avaient aussi évité les flammes. En fait, l'Insecateur semblait même tout faire pour tout éviter, ne voulant être nullement blessé. A côté, le Tétarte créait plusieurs sphères aqueuses pour arrêter les flammes qui risqueraient de toucher Barnos._

_C'était un bon travail d'équipe, un très bon travail même … bien qu'il restait quand même sur ses gardes. Rien n'était moins sûr et il n'avait que peu confiance en la suite des évènements.. Est-ce que cela allait lui donner tort ou raison ? Il ne savait guère … il restait juste ainsi, son bouclier en avant. Qu'est-ce que Sulfura avait en tête ?_

« Une combinaison de la part de tes pokémon peut être utile, très utile. J'ai néanmoins une question : est-ce que tu les entraînes souvent ? »

« Hein … euh … non. Nullement. J'évite de les utiliser pour me battre. »

« Les pokémon sont aptes à se défendre, ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on les protège, du moins pas autant que tu ne le fais. »

« Ils n'ont pas combattu Ganondorf contrairement à moi. Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper de pokémon et je ne sais pas comment ils savent se battre ! »

« Alors apprends donc … aujourd'hui ! Artikodin m'a prévenu au sujet de ta Rhinastoc. Je remarque qu'elle n'est pas présente à tes côtés. »

« Elle est en train de se reposer et je préfère éviter qu'elle ne se batte. Voilà tout ! Maintenant, assez parlé ! Nous sommes là pour récupérer tes pouvoirs ! »

« Soit … soit … soit … Puisque tu ne laisses pas place à la discussion, battons-nous sérieusement. Il semblerait qu'Artikodin avait raison : tu n'as rien à voir avec le précédent élu de la déesse. Tu es beaucoup plus … impétueux. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS L'ANCIEN ELU ! Mettez-vous ça dans le crâne ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! J'en ai assez que l'on me compère à quelqu'un qui existait il y a des milliers d'années ! Je suis là pour récupérer vos pouvoirs et sauver Midona ! »

« Sauver … quelqu'un ? Non pas pour mettre un terme au règne du monarque démoniaque. Je confirme mes précédents propos : tu es complètement différent du précédent élu. » _répéta Sulfura alors que Link poussait un hurlement. ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! IL NE VOULAIT RIEN ENTENDRE DE SA PART ! Il … Il en avait assez de ce pokémon flamboyant !_


	142. Chapitre 142 : Ne plus être le héros

**Chapitre 142 : Ne plus être le héros**

« Tes pokémons sont vaillants, très vaillants. Ce n'est pas sur le courage que tu es différent, loin de là. Mais tu sembles désespéré. »

« Désespéré ? Désespéré ? Et qu'est-ce qui fait dire ça hein ? Le fait que je suis en train de combattre pour tenter de sauver quelqu'un ?! »

« Non. L'énervement qui n'est pas caractéristique commune chez les élus de la déesse. »

« Je me suis pourtant déjà … expliqué à ce sujet. »

_Et il n'allait pas se répéter ! Il en avait rien à faire des précédents élus Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi compliqué que ça ? De comprendre qu'il … non. Il ne devait pas penser de la sorte. Il ne devait pas … imaginer … ça. Ce n'était pas le bon moment mais … maintenant … qu'il y pensait … cela lui trottait dans la tête … depuis le temps._

_C'était stupide, vraiment stupide même … de croire que ça serait possible. Une simple vie, non ? Qu'il n'ait jamais sorti son épée, qu'il n'ait jamais quitté son village, tellement de choses qui commencèrent à venir dans sa mémoire. Avec lenteur, il releva son visage, remarquant les flammes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Aussitôt, son Tétarte se plaça devant lui, créant une bulle autour d'eux deux, de la buée se formant lorsque les flammes vinrent au contact de la bulle._

« Tétarte ! Tétarte ! Tétarte, tétar … »

« Pfff ! Pfff ! Visiblement, j'arrive toujours au bon moment, on dirait bien ! »

_La voix de Motisma ? Link leva les yeux vers le ciel, remarquant le petit pokémon … qui tenait une étrange pierre entre ses mains. De couleur bleue, elle avait un symbole assez bizarre dessus, Motisma, projetant la pierre sur le corps du Tétarte._

« Tiens ! Prends donc ça ! Ca te sera plus utile que le reste ! »

« Un nouvel intrus … que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Et qui vient donc de ramener une pierre eau à ton pokémon ? Impressionnant, très impressionnant, oui. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Une pierre eau ? Sulfura avait parlé de la pierre que Motisma venait de lancer sur le Tétarte ? Pourquoi est-ce que celui-ci était en train de s'illuminer ? Et de … non ? Comme pour … Galzy ? C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il était en train de changer et de se modifier … pour être comme Galzy, devenir plus fort et grand._

_Et il remarqua un autre endroit qui s'illuminait … la … la pokémon de Midona ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que c'était plus fréquent qu'il ne le croyait ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, pas ça du tout même. Il en était convaincu._

« Les hautes températures, le combat, la lave, c'était un environnement parfait pour cet autre pokémon. Hum … Ce n'est pas plaisant à apprendre, pas du tout même. Je vais devoir m'occuper d'eux avant qu'ils n'aient fini d'évoluer. Cela sera beaucoup plus simple. Finissons-les et prouvons alors que l'élu de la déesse ne peut pas obtenir ma force. »

« INSECATEUR ! INSE ! »

_Une seule voix coupa le silence après les paroles de Sulfura. L'Insecateur avait sauté de rochers en rochers, arrivant jusqu'à la hauteur de l'oiseau de feu avant de venir le taillader de ses longues griffes. Il vint atterrir pour se remettre à côté de Link, la lumière provenant du Tétarte et du Chamallot disparaissant, laissant place à deux autres imposantes créatures._

« Un Tartard. Cela est vraiment ennu… »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le pokémon eau avait produit de l'électricité sur son poing droit pour faire un saut et frapper l'oiseau enflammé en plein torse, des éclairs parcourant son corps avec violence._

« Grrr … Je vois … Je vois. Puisqu'il en est ainsi. »

_Tout le corps de Sulfura vint flamber, prenant des allures de phénix avant qu'il ne décolle vers les cieux. Une tempête de flammes ? Artikodin avait déjà fait la même avec la glace. Donc il … NON ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Il fonçait droit sur eux, en piqué ! Comme un rapace qui voulait s'abattre sur sa proie ! Et avec le déluge de flammes qui allait avec, il …_

« Maître Link, je nous emmène tous en sécurité. »

« Hein ? Que … comment ça ? »

_Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il remarqua que les trois pokémon ainsi que lui-même … étaient en train de disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où Sulfura avait attaqué, un déluge de flammes semblant s'y abattre._

« Esprit de l'épée de maître, tu t'en mêles personnellement ? »

« J'appartiens à maître Link. Il est alors normal que mes pouvoirs soient utilisés pour le défendre et le protéger. » _répondit Fay dans l'arme, Sulfura claquant du bec._

« Je vois … je vois … L'esprit aussi a changé … depuis tout ce temps. Mais qu'importe, je ne suis pas encore prêt à confier mes pouvoirs à ce qui semble n'être une qu'une copie de héros. Il vous faudra faire bien plus, beaucoup plus même. »

_Copie de héros ? Copie de héros ? Il le savait parfaitement ! Il savait parfaitement qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait rien d'un héros ! La faute à qui ? A lui-même … avec toutes ces idées saugrenues. Ce petit instant … de deux semaines avec Midona avait tout changé à ses yeux. Même s'il ne le montrait pas … il voulait tant retourner à ça. Et retrouver ça._

« Ou non. Je crois que cela est suffisant … ou elle risque de vouloir tous nous enterrer. »

_De qui est-ce que l'oiseau de feu parlait ? Il tourna son visage vers le regard de Sulfura. La Chamallot de Midona ? Ah non, ce n'était plus ça … enfin, elle avait maintenant …de petits volcans comme des bosses sur son dos ? Son corps était noir avec quelques cercles dorés dessinés sur les flancs. Mais Sulfura venait d'abandonner ? Pourquoi cela ? Il se passait quoi par rapport à la pokémon de Midona ? Il y avait quelque chose ?_


	143. Chapitre 143 : Naturel

**Chapitre 143 : Naturel**

« Cela est impressionnant, très impressionnant. »

« Je ne veux pas de vos remarques, Sulfura. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

« Je le conçois. Tu cherches à obtenir mes pouvoirs et … tu vas les avoir. Néanmoins, une faiblesse flagrante est visible dans ton caractère et tes ambitions. L'épée de l'élu est là pour protéger le monde, non pas une seule personne. Si tu es égoïste, cette épée te brûlera la chair, deviendra lourde et tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser. »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec mon arme ! Et je ne fais pas ça par égoïsme ! C'est le monde qui se ligue contre moi ! »

« Se liguer contre toi ? … … … Esprit de l'épée. Est-ce que tu entends les paroles de l'actuel élu de la déesse ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je ne suis pas faite pour les jugements personnels, esprit du feu, Sulfura. »

« Pourtant, de ce que je semble comprendre, tu sembles plus enclin à l'être. »

« Que voulez-vous insinuer par-là, esprit du feu ? »

« Je n'insinue guère quelque chose. Je ne fais que constater. » _dit calmement Sulfura alors que Link commençait à perdre patience, présentant son épée à l'oiseau légendaire._

« Assez parlé, maintenant, il faut agir. J'ai besoin de votre force. Quant à mes pokémons, félicitations. Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez évoluer … et pareil pour l'aide de Motisma. Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé cela mais ça a été sacrément utile. »

« Hahaha ! Logique et normal, je suis bien plus utile que toi qui a tourné ses pouces pendant tout le combat hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Rien du tout. Je ne crois en rien du tout. Je vais maintenant partir … dès que Sulfura sera rentré dans l'épée. Enfin, nous aura confié ses pouvoirs. »

_Il voulait juste quitter cet endroit. Il rappela ses pokémon sans chercher à dialoguer avec eux, les ayant déjà félicités auparavant. Pourquoi devrait-il se répéter ? Il était un peu … agaçant, il le savait, surtout à cause de la disparition de Midona mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire hein ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il voulait la sauver et …_

_Sans même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, il sentit son épée qui se réchauffa subitement, Sulfura étant en train de confier ses pouvoirs à Fay. Quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa un cri, étant obligé de relâcher la lame au sol. Ca brûle ! C'était quoi cette blague ?!_

« Je l'avais bien signalé. Quand tu iras récupérer les pouvoirs du dernier esprit, celui de la foudre, si tu n'es pas prêt à devenir l'élu de la déesse dans ton cœur, tu trépasseras. Maintenant, tu peux partir en quête d'Elekthor. »

« Et je dois récupérer comment Fay, maintenant ? » _demanda Link sans que Sulfura ne veuille lui répondre. Il vint prendre la lame, remarquant que celle-ci ne lui créait pas de problèmes maintenant. Il la rangea, attendant que Fay prenne la parole … chose qui n'arriva pas. _« Fay ? Tu es consciente ? Fay ? Tu peux me répondre ? »

« Pourquoi appelles-tu l'épée de l'élu de la sorte ? L'esprit porte ce nom mais ne reste qu'un esprit et rien d'autre. Est-ce que … »

« Maître Link, je vais bien. Je suis légèrement fatiguée. Il semblerait que l'épée de légende ait du mal à accepter mes pouvoirs après tout ce temps. Il y a encore tant à faire, tellement à faire … alors que nous sommes proches du but, maître Link. »

« Essaies voir de te reposer si …c'est possible pour une épée. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dois l'avouer. J'espère que ça l'est dans le fond. »

« Je vais tenter de faire ce que vous désirez, maître Link. Merci de vous préoccuper de ma santé alors que je ne suis que l'esprit de l'épée. »

« Tu es plus qu'un simple esprit … n'écoute pas les paroles de Sulfura. »

_Celui-ci observa Link alors que le petit corps de Fay fit son apparition devant l'hylien. Sans un mot, Link vint s'agenouiller devant elle pour tendre ses bras. Il souleva la petite fille humanoïde, descendant avec elle du volcan, accompagné par le Motisma. Sulfura reprit sa place, sans un mot, silencieux et tranquille. Il regardait l'hylien quitter le volcan. Etrange, très étrange ce qui était en train de se produire devant ses yeux. Etait-ce … normal ?_

« L… Link … Link. »

« Elle est encore consciente ? Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Elle est tenace, très tenace. Et impossible de s'approcher d'elle si elle est trop faible, elle nous tue sur place ! On est obligés de demander aux gros costauds de s'y rendre ! »

_La twili était attachée contre un mur, menottée aux jambes et aux bras alors que son visage portait un étrange masque noir sur le visage, l'empêchant de voir et de communiquer. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien pour l'empêcher de faire apparaître ses mains de son dos, celles-ci étaient pourtant non-présentes, comme si elle … était maintenant incapable d'en produire._

« Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire d'elle, ô grand Ganondorf ? »

« Laissez-là donc dans l'état où elle se trouve. Il semblerait que d'après les projets de cette épée, elle semble bientôt prête. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître. » _déclare un petit être humanoïde, ayant un visage porcin, muni d'une armure de cuir, d'un casque à pointe bleu, d'une épée et d'un bouclier en bois. Ganondorf s'éloigna de Midona, la laissant seule dans son cachot._

_Elle perd … patience … elle perd … connaissance. Elle perd … tout … elle ne voit … plus rien. C'est le vide … autour d'elle, le vide. Elle peut parler … mais ne plus entendre. Elle est juste … immobile … incapable de se mouvoir ou autre. Elle … est … isolée._


	144. Chapitre 144 : Le dernier oiseau

**Chapitre 144 : Le dernier oiseau**

« Fay ? Est-ce que tu crois … que je suis si différent du précédent élu ? »

« Du précédent élu ? Je ne sais guère, maître Link. Je peux néanmoins vous dire que vous êtes bien différent du tout premier élu, celui qui provenait du monde des nuages. Je ne redirai pas son nom car je ne pense pas que vous le connaissiez. »

« Surement pas, oui … c'est vrai … Mais … est-ce en bien ou en mal ? »

« Le bien ? Ou le mal ? Maître Link ? Je ne sais pas si cela doit être pris par de telles considérations. Je ne pense pas que cela vous satisferait comme réponse. »

« Je veux juste … savoir … si … c'est si mauvais, ce que je fais ? »

« Ce que vous faites, maître Link ? Que faites-vous donc qui soit considéré comme mauvais ? Vous vous battez pour récupérer dame Midona. Cela me rappelle le premier élu qui a tout fait pour délivrer l'incarnation de la déesse. »

« L'incarnation de la déesse ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Quelle était sa relation avec elle ? »

« Je ne saurais vous le dire, maître Link pour leur relation. Je peux néanmoins vous certifier que l'incarnation de la déesse ressemble à la princesse Zelda du royaume d'Hyrule. »

« La princesse Zelda ? Je … je vois … et par rapport aux Twilis ? »

« Je n'ai que peu d'informations à ce sujet, maître Link. »

_Ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer, pas du tout même. Il hocha pourtant la tête, gardant la petite fille dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il avait fait pour la première fois ce geste, Fay ne semblait pas réticente à prendre cette position et Link avait fini par trouver cela normal._

« Tu es bien installée, Fay ? S'il le faut, tu montes sur mes épaules. »

« Maître Link, même s'il n'y a aucune chance que j'en tombe, le fait que je ne possède pas de bras risque d'être dérangeant pour cela, non ? »

« Essayons donc ? Nous n'avons rien à perdre de toute façon. »

_Sans un mot, Fay se détache des bras de Link, venant s'installer sur ses épaules. Ce qui lui sert de cape commence à se nouer autour du cou de Link, Fay reprenant :_

« Maître Link, on peut considérer cela comme mes bras et mes mains. »

« D'accord, d'accord, Fay. Je pense que cela peut être ainsi. Ça ne me dérange pas. Fais juste attention à ne pas m'étrangler hein ? C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, maître Link. Je ferai attention à tout cela, je vous le promets. »

« Tant mieux alors, tant mieux … j'ai plus confiance quand tu parles ainsi. »

_Surtout quand elle évoque le terme de promesse. De la part d'un esprit qui parle de façon aussi neutre, c'est difficile à croire mais en même temps … hey, c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il comprend et entend donc bon. S'il ne se fait pas d'illusion, il n'aura aucun problème._

« Maître Link, que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Nous mettre tout de suite en route ? »

« Je vais d'abord essayer d'apprendre à utiliser l'épée. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je ne peux pas … l'utiliser à nouveau et cela est dérangeant, très dérangeant. »

« Maître Link, une très grande force s'approche de nous à une vitesse folle. »

« Comment ça ? Est-ce qu'elle est ténébreuse ? Démoniaque ? »

« Je ne crois pas maître Link. ATTENTION MAITRE LINK ! »

_Le fait qu'elle crie fit un saut en arrière à Link, un éclair venant tomber subitement à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Encore sous le choc, il cligna des yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. C… C'était quoi ça ? Il voulait une explication !_

« Comment as-tu put éviter une telle attaque de ma part ? »

_Il releva son regard pour apercevoir finalement … un oiseau au corps … épineux ? Non ? Juste que les ailes étaient étranges mais tout son corps était jaune … et ressemblait un peu à un symbole foudroyant ou presque pour les ailes. Le dernier esprit ! Il venait directement l'attaquer ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!_

« Vous êtes qui ?! L'oiseau légendaire de la foudre ?! »

« Electhor est mon nom. J'ai entendu les dires de Sulfura et d'Artikodin à ton sujet. Je sais aussi ce que tu es … ce que tu n'es pas … ce que tu ne seras jamais. Je suis le dernier être à posséder les pouvoirs capables de restaurer l'épée légendaire. »

« Et je suis l'élu de la déesse ! Je viens obtenir ta force pour combattre Ganondorf ! »

« Mais nullement sauver ce monde. Voilà la différence. Tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui, en quête de pouvoir pour un objectif personnel et égoïste. L'épée de l'élu ne voudra pas de toi comme porteur. Essayes donc de l'extraire. »

_De l'extraire ? Il allait le faire et … AH ! Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'arme, celle-ci l'avait légèrement brûlé ! Qu'est-ce que … Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour voir le visage de Fay. La bouche de celle-ci s'ouvrit, murmurant :_

« Maître Link … je vous accepte … mais l'épée en elle-même ne veut pas de vous. »

« Comment suis-je alors sensé me battre contre lui ? Comment ? »

_La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire entendre sous la forme d'un pokémon entièrement vert, aux lames acérées, se positionnant devant Link. Insecateur ? Son unique Insecateur ? Et les autres pokémon ? Ils ne voulaient pas venir l'aider ? Car il allait en avoir surement besoin !_


	145. Chapitre 145 : Reconnaître sa force

**Chapitre 145 : Reconnaître sa force**

« INSECATEUR ! INSECA ! »

_Le pokémon vert ne laissa pas le temps à Electhor de profiter de la confusion de Link. Sans hésitation, il sauta d'arbre en arbre, de rochers en rochers pour arriver jusqu'à la hauteur du pokémon aux capacités électriques prodigieuses._

_Plusieurs coups tranchants et Electhor était en train de reculer, commençant à faire parcourir la foudre tout autour de son corps, un peu agacé. Aussitôt, un éclair tenta de frapper l'Insecateur, celui-ci se protégeant avec ses deux lames._

« Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir le protéger ? Il ne représente plus rien, esprit de la lame. »

« Maître Link a prouvé maintes fois qu'il se battait pour le monde. Maître Link reste … néanmoins un hylien comme les autres. »

« Mensonges ! Il est le héros de la déesse ! Il n'est pas comme les autres ! Ne l'oublie jamais, esprit de l'épée ! Tu commences à perdre conscience de ce que tu dois faire ! »

« Esprit de la foudre, vous vous fourvoyez. Je n'ai pas changé. Je sais juste dans quel état d'esprit est mon maître Link. Je sais aussi qu'il est le mieux placé pour pouvoir protéger Hyrule et le reste du monde de la menace de Ganondorf. »

« Qu'il me le prouve ! Qu'il vienne prendre l'épée ! Ou alors, il ne se sent pas le courage d'y arriver ? AH ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un ridicule insecte ! Disparais ! »

_Electhor se tourna vers l'Insecateur, des nuages noirs venant recouvrir le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, des éclairs vinrent foudroyer la place, tout autour de Link, Fay et Barnos._

« Maître Link, il vous faut réagir le plus vite possible. »

« Est-ce que je … suis vraiment fait pour cela ? » _murmura l'hylien, regardant la garde de son arme. Il ne savait pas … il ne savait pas du tout. Il voulait sauver Midona, c'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux mais à côté …_

_Il n'oubliait pas son devoir ! Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait défendre la princesse Zelda, le royaume d'Hyrule mais aussi le monde d'à côté, celui où se trouvaient des pokémon ! Il y avait aussi le royaume du crépuscule ! Il en avait trop sur ses épaules, beaucoup trop !_

_Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il tirait un trait sur tout ce qui s'était déroulé avant ! Sans plus d'hésitation, il posa sa main sur la garde de l'arme, de la fumée commençant à s'en échapper alors qu'il poussait un hurlement strident. C'était en train de lui brûler la peau !_

« Maître Link ! Arrêtez cela ! Si l'épée ne nous accepte pas, vous … »

« Qu'elle m'accepte ou non, j'en ai rien à faire, FAY ! Je ne suis pas là pour me faire marcher sur les pieds ! Pas du tout même ! ALORS J'EN AI ASSEZ ! ELECTHOR ! Tu veux l'épée de légende ?! J'ai besoin de ta puissance ! Je vais te forcer à me la donner ! QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON ! PRENDS-TOI CA ! »

« Maître Link, vous ne comptez quand même … »

_Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase que Link avait tout simplement projeté la lame légendaire de toutes ses forces en direction de l'oiseau de foudre, celle-ci se plantant dans le corps du pokémon alors que Link tombait à genoux, regardant ses mains. Le cuir de ses gants avait été calciné et il avait de nombreuses brûlures aux mains._

« Pauvre fou. Sais-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

_Quoi ? Il pouvait encore parler ? Après ce … non ? La lame s'était bien plantée dans son corps mais cela ne semblait même pas l'avoir affecté. Etait-ce parce que l'arme et l'oiseau étaient liés en quelque sorte ? Non … quand même pas. Pourtant, ça semblait être le cas._

« Tu jettes l'épée de légende en ma direction avec la ferme intention de me tuer, c'est bien cela ? Comprends-tu la portée de ton geste ? »

« Je le comprend parfaitement ! Et je sais aussi ce que je dois faire exactement ! Ce n'est pas des oiseaux légendaires qui vont dicter ma conduite ! Il en est hors de question ! »

« Dicter ta conduite ? Déciderais-tu de te rebeller contre ton statut d'élu de la déesse ? Tu es problématique, très problématique. Il ne manquerait plus que tu utilises les pouvoirs de la Sainte Triforce pour ton plaisir personnel. »

« Mon plaisir personnel ? Je n'y ai jamais pensé et je ne le ferais jamais ! ASSEZ ! »

_Mais maintenant, comment pouvait-il espérer récupérer l'épée de légende ? Devait-il envisager d'utiliser le reste de son équipement ? Il en avait toutes les capacités pour ! Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait l'arc et son grappin ! Oui ! Il n'était pas complètement désemparé. Mais maintenant … Il n'avait plus Fay avec lui. Et l'Insecateur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il faisait plusieurs pas sur lui-même, tournoyant avec vivacité. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de danse dont les lames s'affutaient au fur et à mesure._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique exactement ? Ca va lui servir à quoi ? »

« Cet Insecateur peut devenir très gênant si je ne m'en occupe pas dès maintenant. Je vais donc le faire disparaître tout de suite au lieu d'attendre la suite des évènements. »

_Le faire disparaître ? Vu que les oiseaux légendaires n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, il savait pertinemment ce que cela impliquait ! Sauf qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Pas cette fois ! Il pointa son grappin sur un arbre, juste à côté de Barnos, se retrouvant projeté en sa direction. Au même instant où il agrippait l'Insecateur sur sa route, plusieurs éclairs vinrent frapper la zone où le pokémon se trouvait, créant un profond cratère._

« Insecateur ? Inseca ? » _questionna le pokémon._

« On va s'en occuper à deux. Fais juste attention à toi. Il faut que l'on récupère l'épée et Fay surtout. Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta peau me semble plus métallique qu'auparavant. Tu as été touché ? » _demanda Link avec inquiétude, remarquant quelques traces rouges sur le corps du pokémon. C'était … du sang ?_


	146. Chapitre 146 : Origine

**Chapitre 146 : Origine**

« Insecateur ! » _répondit le pokémon avec véhémence, montrant par là qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Il se redressa, intimant à Link de grimper sur lui, chose que l'hylien fit. Aussitôt, le pokémon se déplaça avec vivacité et zèle, évitant les éclairs de l'Electhor._

« Esprit … de l'épée, pourquoi accepté cet être ? » _murmura l'oiseau légendaire de la foudre à l'épée toujours plantée en lui. Une petite voix souffla :_

« Il est … l'élu de la déesse … qui ouvre le plus son cœur à autrui. Souvent, les élus restent froids, chevaleresques, ils ne pensent jamais à eux-mêmes, simplement aux autres. »

« C'est le but et l'existence du héros de la déesse. Pourquoi changer ce qui fut ainsi fait pendant des siècles et des siècles ? »

« Car … ils méritent de ne pas être des automates. Ils méritent d'avoir des sentiments et de les exprimer. Bien souvent, on leur retire leur humanité dès l'instant où ils apprennent leurs missions. Est-ce normal et logique ? »

« S'il faut sacrifier une personne pour en sauver des millions, est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Et s'il faut en sacrifier des millions pour en sauver une seule ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Aucun choix n'est bon. » _vint dire l'esprit de l'épée avec lenteur._

« Le simple fait que tu répondes à ma question montre par là … que l'élu de la déesse ne fut pas le seul à avoir changé durant ces siècles et millénaires passés. »

« J'ai vu défilé des dizaines d'élus. Je les aient vu laisser passer leurs existences avant celles des autres alors … que j'étais définitivement muette et endormie. Je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer, je ne pouvais pas me montrer … je ne pouvais que constater sans agir. »

« Et c'est cela qui a influencé tes propos ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de t'exprimer ? A cause du fait que l'épée de légende fut brisée ? Tu aurais pu continuer à te taire, ne jamais te faire voir. Mais visiblement, cela ne fut pas le cas. »

« FAY ! ATTENDS-MOI ! JE VIENS TE SAUVER ET TE RECUPERER ! »

_Electhor posa son regard sur l'hylien, le fixant longuement. Il ne se préoccupait pas des pouvoirs qu'il pouvait insuffler dans l'arme ? Seule l'esprit de l'épée importait sur le moment ? C'était … risible … et fou … c'était juste … tout le contraire de ce qu'un héros de la déesse devait être. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'esprit lui faisait confiance ?_

_Lui faisait ainsi confiance ? Pourquoi cela ? Il se posait réellement la question … Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, pas du tout même. Hum … Sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua qu'à peine Link qui était arrivé jusqu'à lui, tenant fermement la garde de l'épée dans ses mains._

« Désolé mais elle est à moi ! FAY ! J'ar… »

_L'hylien se stoppa au moment même où l'esprit de l'épée s'en extirpait, sautant dans ses bras. Machinalement, Link passa un bras autour du corps de Fay, tirant la lame de l'autre main alors qu'il tombait de l'Insecateur. Le corps de celui-ci se mit à briller fortement, dévoilant une belle carapace rouge avant de disparaître de la vue de Link et Electhor. Quelques instants plus tard, il était au sol, tenant son dresseur pour le déposer correctement._

« Cizayox ! CIZA ! »

_Evolué ? Il avait évolué ? L'hylien tenta de reprendre ses esprits, regardant autour de lui. Electhor était arrivé comme une flèche, battant des ailes à sa hauteur et celle de son pokémon. Tenant fermement Fay contre lui, l'épée dans l'autre main, Link ne tremblait pas le moins du monde, Electhor s'écriant :_

« ESPRIT ! TU OSES DONC TE REBELLER ?! »

« Je suis simplement le chemin de l'élu de la déesse. S'il décide de penser autrement que ce que les autres désirent de lui … alors je ferai de même. »

« Tu irais jusqu'à corrompre la raison même de ton existence ? Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Sais-tu ce que cela représente ? Ce que cela va faire ? »

« Je suis prête, esprit de la foudre. Prête aux conséquences. »

« … … … A quel point est-ce que l'entité issue de l'épée de légende a-t-elle changé ? » _soupira Electhor, arrêtant de battre des ailes avant d'atterrir au sol._

« Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne … ou une mauvaise chose. Je sais juste que ce que je veux faire … et je suis décidé à l'accomplir. »

« Enervant … agaçant … dépaysant … La sainte Triforce ne pourra pas vous accepter en tant qu'élu de la déesse et esprit de la lame. Vous risquez de provoquer un cataclysme en agissant de la sorte ! Est-ce que vous le comprenez ?! »

« Je le comprend parfaitement … mais je sauverai Midona. Comme je protégerai Fay et je protégerai ce monde … mais je n'irai pas sacrifier Midona pour la sauvegarde de ce monde ! Il en est hors de question ! HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Impudent ! FOU ! Faites ce que vous voulez de mon pouvoir ! Qu'il vous consume de l'intérieur ! Qu'il vous dévore votre âme pour que rien ne réchappe de vos êtres ! »

_Sans leur laisser la possibilité de répliquer, Electhor s'était mis à briller, l'épée de légende faisant de même de son côté. Une bonne minute s'écoula avant que Link n'observe la lame. Elle était même bien … différente de celle qu'il possédait avant qu'elle ne se brise._

« Maître Link, je vous remercie … pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Fay ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que … tu brilles aussi ?! »

_C'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? A force, il était inquiet pour pas grand-chose, il le savait bien … mais … il valait mieux patienter maintenant, c'était ça exactement._


	147. Chapitre 147 : Comme auparavant

**Chapitre 147 : Comme auparavant**

« Fay ? Qu'est-ce que … Tu sembles … différente. »

« Je n'ai que ma forme originelle, maître Link. » _dit simplement la jeune femme sans bras, tournoyant sur elle-même. Toujours de la même couleur, que cela soit pour ses vêtements pour sa couleur de « peau », elle s'arrête de danser après quelques secondes._ « Comment me trouvez-vous, maître Link ? Suis-je bien ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le serais pas ? »

« Je ne sais guère, maître Link. Mais maintenant que j'ai repris ma puissance originelle, nous pouvons alors nous préparer à affronter Ganondorf et délivrer la princesse Midona. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais …tout d'abord, il faut que j'aille voir Barnos. »

_Barnos était quand même le premier pokémon qu'il avait récupéré. Le voir … changer de forme était quelque chose de … vraiment surprenant. Il observa le pokémon pendant de longues secondes puis le remercia avant de le rappeler dans sa pokéball._

« Vous êtes deux fous. La Triforce n'acceptera jamais votre présence. »

« Cela m'importe peu. Je ne suis pas là pour l'utiliser, pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, elle est déjà brisée. Mais maintenant que j'ai récupéré vos pouvoirs, je peux aller combattre Ganondorf et aller délivrer Midona. »

« Cette épée te consumera sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! »

« Et ? Si cela me permet de sauver Midona, je suis prêt à prendre le risque de disparaître avec l'épée de l'élu, si nécessaire. Je ne vois pas le moindre problème à cela. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Fay, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Que l'on quitte cet endroit. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. Néanmoins, maintenant, je suis trop grande pour l'embrassade. Comment faisons-nous, maître Link ? »

« Euh, flotte à côté de moi, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. Comment faisons-nous pour retrouver la trace de la princesse Midona ? Je n'ai aucune indication dans ces données. »

« … … … Allons voir la princesse Zelda. Elle nous donnera les dernières nouvelles. De toute façon, nous n'avons visiblement pas vraiment le choix. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. »

_Elle se répète une nouvelle fois mais bon … il a quand même l'impression que l'esprit de l'épée est différent de ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Ayant rangé son arme, il observa pendant un instant celle-ci. Est-ce que tout allait bien se passer ou non ? Ce n'était pas à lui de le décider, loin de là même … mais il restait méfiant, vraiment très méfiant, par rapport à la suite des évènements. Il n'était pas … convaincu que tout se déroule comme il le faut._

« Prête, prête, prête ! Elle est parfaitement prête ! »

« Je vais vous éradiquer ! TOUS ! AUTANT LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES ! »

« Tu es sûr de cela ? Elle me semble encore plus vivace et violente qu'auparavant. Je pensais qu'elle s'était résignée mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

_Ganondorf était debout, en face de Midona. Celle-ci était enchaînée à un mur, portant un étrange masque de métal entièrement noir, seul ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles rouges étant visibles. A côté de Ganondorf, l'épée capable de parler était plantée dans le sol._

« Hahaha ! Elle est parfaite. On va pouvoir finalement l'utiliser. »

« L'utiliser ? Tu ne parles quand même pas de m'insinuer dans son esprit comme je l'ai fait avec la princesse Zelda ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, épée. »

« Non, non. Elle va juste me récupérer, voilà tout. Ne t'en fait pas, l'esprit d'une Twili est parfait … vraiment parfait et puis, elle n'est pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que je te confies à elle, si cela est de l'humour, je ne l'apprécie guère. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Elle est la cible parfaite pour une arme comme moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sais parfaitement ce dont je suis capable et ce dont elle l'est. Maintenant, libères-lui une main et laisse-la me récupérer. »

… … … _Cette épée. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'en serait débarrassé depuis bien longtemps mais … Elle avait des connaissances que lui ne possédait pas. Si un jour, il voyait qu'elle devenait inutile, il se ferait un malin plaisir à la briser en morceaux … sans possibilité de la reforger. Avec lenteur, il brisa une menotte, celui du bras droit de Midona avant d'extirper la lame du sol, la mettant dans la main de la Twili._

« Et ensuite ? Que devons-nous attendre exactement maintenant ? » _demanda Ganondorf, Midona ne semblant plus bouger, dénuée complètement de vie._

« Cela. Oooooh. C'est parfait ! Vraiment parfait ! Parfait ! Parfait ! C'est excellent ! C'est bien ce que je pensais d'elle ! Elle est le réceptacle parfait ! ALLONS-Y ! HAHAHA ! »

_Ganondorf fit un pas en arrière, remarquant que la prison s'était mise à trembler de toutes part, des fissures apparaissant sur ses murs. Les dernières menottes de la Twili se brisèrent avant que celle-ci ne fasse quelques pas en direction du monarque démoniaque._

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. » _murmura l'épée dans la main de Midona._ « Elle est sous contrôle. Enfin, on pourrait penser ça comme ça mais elle ne te fera pas de mal, pas du tout. »

« Je te laisse gérer ça. Si tu as un pantin pour te distraire, tant mieux. Il est vrai que Darkrai était inadapté pour tes capacités. »

« Oh oui … Je vais m'amuser avec elle. » _éclata de rire l'épée, Midona passant à côté de Ganondorf, ignorant sa présence avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre derrière eux._


	148. Chapitre 148 : Sous bonne garde

**Douzième partie : Faire fleurir la haine**

**Chapitre 148 : Sous bonne garde**

« Maître Link, que pensez-vous de ma solution ? »

« C'est la meilleure qui soit. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que la princesse Zelda ait des réponses à nos questions mais … comme nous n'avons aucun indice, il vaut mieux alors lui demander. Cela me semble plus logique et normal, oui. »

« Je pensais pareil que vous, maître Link. Je suis satisfaite de voir que nous sommes d'accord. Et pour l'épée, que comptez-vous faire ? »

« J'aviserai sur le moment, je dois avouer. »

« Faites attention à vous, maître Link. Je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances que l'épée vous rejette complètement si votre cœur n'est pas pur et honnête. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … et je suis prêt à prendre ce risque, je dois t'avouer. »

« Je ne suis que légèrement inquiète à votre sujet, maître Link. Je ne conçois pas encore tous les genres de conception de la sorte. »

« Je me doute, je me doute, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, pas du tout même. »

_Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était … différente de ce qu'elle aurait dû être à force mais bon, il l'acceptait pleinement comme elle était. Le voyage ne dura trois journées, Link en profitant pour se reposer quand il le fallait, ayant Epona pour le guider. En même temps, il prenait des nouvelles de ses pokémon et de celle de Midona alors que le Motisma était porté disparu … pour ne pas changer visiblement. C'était une habitude … une mauvaise habitude. S'il n'avait pas pensé aux différentes aides reçues de la part du pokémon, il aurait pu croire à un traître._

« Mais bon, il n'y a que peu de chances que cela soit le cas, n'est-ce pas, Fay ? »

« Je ne peux malheureusement imaginer la probabilité, maître Link. »

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Nous serons bientôt de retour. »

_Il restait néanmoins anxieux par rapport à l'épée de légende. Depuis, il avait à peine osé la toucher. La brûlure ne le dérangeait pas … c'était plus le refus. Se faire refuser par l'épée … est-ce qu'il était si égoïste que ça pour que l'épée décide de le punir de la sorte ?_

_Lorsqu'il arriva aux alentours du château d'Hyrule, il sentit que quelque chose de néfaste et mauvais était arrivé. Il en eut rapidement la preuve lorsque des flammes se firent voir à l'horizon. Accélérant le rythme, il espérait maintenant que le pire n'était pas arrivé à la princesse Zelda ! Une, c'était déjà beaucoup mais deux …_

_NON ! Il se le refusait ! Pas cette fois ! Il en était hors de question ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Il devait se dépêcher maintenant … et vite ! Avec agilité, il vint jusqu'aux abords du château, remarquant que de nombreux combats avaient lieu._

_Sans hésitation, il appela ses pokémon à la rescousses, des cris se faisant entendre autour de lui, en signe de victoire. Repoussant ce qui semblait être des pokémon ténébreux et spectraux, il pénétra dans le château, des soldats lui hurlant que la princesse était dans la salle du trône, entourée par sa garde. C'était donc ainsi ?!_

_Même si la situation ne semblait pas aussi désespérée que ça, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils semblaient nombreux, vraiment très nombreux même. Mais de leur côté, les soldats donnaient leurs maximums et avaient surtout de l'aide de la part des pokémon. Donc … il n'avait pas besoin de les épauler. Il arriva jusqu'à la salle du trône, retrouvant la princesse Zelda, munie d'une armure, bel et bien accompagnée par quelques pokémon et soldats._

« Link ? Tu es de retour ? Enfin ? Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes attaqués. »

« Cela ne semble pas trop vous déranger, princesse Zelda, si je peux me permettre. »

« Disons que je m'attendais à pire, bien pire, de la part de Ganondorf. Mais avec l'aide des pokémon, nous sommes capables de les repousser aisément. Et toi ? Oh … Qui est-ce ? Est-ce l'esprit de l'épée ? Elle me semble différente. »

« Je me nommes Fay, princesse Zelda. J'ai retrouvé ma forme originelle au moment où mon maître Link a réussi à retrouver les trois esprits élémentaires. »

« Je vois, je vois … et au sujet … … … de Midona ? Aucune nouvelle ? Tu n'as rien trouvé pendant ton voyage ? » _demanda la princesse Zelda alors qu'il hochait négativement la tête._

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Mais le plus important reste quand même de vous mettre à l'abri. Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez attaquée ? Est-ce Ganondorf ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Néanmoins, ce n'est qu'une maigre partie de ses troupes. Pour l'heure, nous arrivons aisément à les repousser. »

« Je l'espère, princesse Zelda, je l'espère pour vous. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu par mes paroles. Il semblerait aussi … que tu sois extrêmement fatigué. Normalement, nous tenons le château. Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

« Je crois … que je vais faire cela, oui. Merci beaucoup, princesse Zelda. Nous reparlerons dès demain, si vous le voulez bien. Le voyage m'a épuisé. »

« Prends tout ton temps. Cela est assez préoccupant de te voir ainsi, aussi abattu. Il semblerait que tu aies beaucoup à m'expliquer demain. »

« Je le ferai … princesse Zelda, je le ferai, je vous le promets. S'il y a de gros problèmes, sachez que mes pokémon sont en train d'épauler ceux du château. Ils sont un peu différents mais ils sont tous prêts à vous servir et vous écouter. »

_Elle en prenait bonne note. Elle fit un geste de la main pour le saluer avant qu'il ne parte de la salle du trône. Quelques instants plus tard, il était couché sur un lit, les yeux fermés. Fay flottait au-dessus de lui, couchée elle aussi pour le fixer longuement et veiller sur lui._


	149. Chapitre 149 : Placé dans ce monde

**Chapitre 149 : Placé dans ce monde**

« Est-ce que tu te sens en meilleure forme, Link ? »

« Cela peut aller, princesse Zelda. Merci pour la chambre. Je … hum … par où est-ce que je peux commencer ? Je ne peux plus utiliser l'épée de légende. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Tu peux m'expliquer par hasard ? »

_Pour une surprise, c'en était une … Et pas forcément une bonne ! Elle cligna des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant à comprendre comment cela était possible. Mais l'hylien ne tarda pas à lui raconter tout au sujet de l'épée, des oiseaux légendaires, de l'égoïsme et autre. Lorsqu'il termina, la princesse Zelda prit une profonde respiration avant de dire d'une voix lente et calme :_

« Il est vrai … que nous avons beaucoup mis sur tes épaules, Link. Et qu'en même temps, tu t'es éveillé à des sentiments qui peuvent nuire à tes capacités combattives mais de là à ce que l'épée de légende te refuse. Est-ce que … si ce n'est pas trop dangereux, tu peux me montrer comment cela se passe exactement ? Nous allons trouver une solution. »

« Je veux bien mais je ne vous promets rien, princesse Zelda. Ce n'est vraiment pas très joyeux, si vous voulez tout savoir … ou si vous ne voulez pas savoir. »

« Essaies donc, nous n'avons … enfin si … on a beaucoup à perdre. »

_C'est vrai. Il hocha la tête positivement avant de sortir la lame de son fourreau mais dès l'instant où il avait la main posée sur la garde, des flammes vinrent entourer sa main. Il fit tomber l'arme au sol, sa main étant parcourue par quelques gelures mais aussi de nombreux tremblements. Il bredouilla :_

« J'ai l'impression de m'être pris une décharge électrique ! »

« C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange même mais … bref … Laisse-moi te soigner. »

« Princesse Zelda, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout cela pour moi, je ne pense pas que ça soit si grave de toute façon et ensuite, je comptais bien … »

«Est-ce que cela pique ou non ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se retenait de gémir, serrant les dents pour ne plus penser à la douleur qui venait de l'envahir._

« Un petit … peu … mais merci … je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être vraiment blessé mais plutôt … « vidé » de toutes substances. »

« Vidé ? Comment cela ? Comme si tu devenais fatigué, extrêmement fatigué ? »

« A peu de choses près, j'ai l'impression de quitter mon corps quand cela m'arrive. Je crois qu'Electhor m'avait prévenu à ce sujet. »

« Est-ce que tu arrives à ranger l'arme sans que cela te fasse souffrir ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois la princesse Zelda alors qu'il hochait la tête. Bizarrement, oui._

_D'ailleurs, il le lui montra directement, l'épée rentrant dans son fourreau sans aucune difficulté. Il présenta sa main, celle-ci ne laissait aucune marque comme lorsqu'il avait extirpé l'arme. Finalement, ce fut Fay qui brisa le silence :_

« Maître Link, j'ai peut-être une supposition : l'épée de légende est vivante. »

« Tu en es son esprit, je considère donc qu'elle était vivante depuis le départ, Fay. »

« Je veux dire par là : normalement, je suis son esprit … mais depuis que je fus brisée, c'est comme si l'arme et moi-même sommes deux entités différentes. Je vis à l'intérieur de l'épée et donc, je suis … autant présente que cette autre personnalité. »

« Mais est-ce que ce sont vraiment deux choses différentes, Fay ? Enfin, deux entités différentes ? Cela me semble bien compliqué. »

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre, maître Link. Veuillez m'en excuser, j'en suis désolé. »

« Hein ? Euh, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu n'es pas responsable de cela, pas du tout même. Ne t'en fait donc pas. Si c'était le cas, je te le dirai. »

_Voilà maintenant que Fay se pensait responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Pas du tout ! Pour l'épée, il allait juste devoir en envisager une autre de secours. Peut-être que la princesse Zelda en avait à côté ? De toute façon, cela ne voulait pas dire que ses capacités au combat étaient moindres, loin de là, bien loin._

« Link ? Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai eu quelques nouvelles au sujet du royaume du crépuscule : Ganondorf ne s'y trouve plus. Les éclaireurs ont parlé que lui, accompagné de ses deux pokémon, ont quitté le royaume. »

« Pour aller où ? Est-ce qu'ils le savent ? Ils sont toujours là-bas, vos éclaireurs ? »

« Ils continuent d'observer les environs et pour l'heure, Ganondorf n'est toujours pas revenu. Ce sont les dernières nouvelles que j'ai. Que comptes-tu faire, Link ? »

« Soit je reste au château et je me tourne les pouces en attendant d'avoir d'autres informations, soit … je pars explorer Hyrule voir le monde entier pour espérer tomber sur Ganondorf. Giratina n'est pas vraiment un pokémon très discret, de ce que je sais. »

« Prends une journée de repos pour réfléchir à tout cela. Le château est sous repos. L'assaut d'hier fut repoussé, ils ne reviendront pas avant une ou deux journées. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter une épée, princesse Zelda ? Avec le … problème de celle de légende, je ne peux plus vraiment me battre, malheureusement. »

_Elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à cela avant qu'il ne la remercie. Alors … Ganondorf était surement ici ? Dans ce monde ? Cela voulait surement dire qu'il cherchait à l'appâter. Dommage pour lui … mais le poisson qui allait mordre à son hameçon était beaucoup trop gros pour lui. _


	150. Chapitre 150 : Sur des îles

**Chapitre 150 : Sur des îles**

« Comment cela se passe-t-il, Link ? »

« C'est étrange, l'épée de base me semble si lourde. Je veux dire … Même si elle est finement travaillée et que c'est du travail de maître forgeron, par rapport à l'épée de légende, c'est si différent, tellement différent … et surprenant. »

« Fais donc quelques mouvements que je puisse voir cela par moi-même. » _murmura la princesse Zelda alors qu'il s'exécutait, faisant quelques mouvements pour être sûr d'être bien compris dans ses paroles. A côté, assise sur un rocher, Fay le regardait._

« Maître Link utilise une autre épée que moi. Cela est un peu déplaisant et irritant. »

« Hum ? Que dis-tu exactement, Fay ? » _demanda Link en se tournant vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle reprenait ses propos :_

« Des paroles sans importance, maître Link. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je ne m'inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu arriveras à posséder mon épée, par hasard, Fay ? Tu peux essayer ? »

« Je ne sais pas si cela est possible … mais étant … devenue une sorte d'entité ressemblant aux pokémon hors d'Hyrule, cela est peut-être accessible à ma personne. »

_Elle se releva, s'approchant de l'arme finement ouvragée dans la main de Link. Son corps s'illumina faiblement, se dissipant en boules de lumière avant de s'insinuer dans l'arme. Aussitôt, Link fit quelques mouvements de l'épée, c'était bien plus simple ! Beaucoup plus simple même ! La différence était flagrante !_

« Maître Link, j'ai un problème, cette épée me refuse … je ne pense pas pouvoir rester trop longtemps en elle … sauf si vous n'avez pas peur de la briser. »

« Je note ça, je note ça, Fay. Merci beaucoup, tu peux sortir. »

« Hum … Est-ce que je dois demander au forgeron royal d'envisager la possibilité de te préparer un stock conséquent d'armes ? Mais le poids risque d'être très difficile pour toi. »

« Peut-être une seule autre épée, au cas où. Une simple mesure de précaution, princesse Zelda. Pendant ce temps, est-ce que vos éclaireurs ont du nouveau ? »

_Elle se fit songeuse, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait appris dernièrement. Avec Link qui s'entraînait depuis quelques jours pour pallier à son impossibilité d'utiliser l'épée de légende, elle avait préféré patienter mais maintenant qu'il en parlait …_

« Nous avons appris quelque chose au sujet de Giratina et Darkrai. »

« Ah bon ? Comment cela ? Quoi donc ? Je vous écoute, princesse. »

« Il semblerait qu'ils causent beaucoup de tort sur des îles assez éloignées d'ici. »

« Grrr … Bon … Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour m'y rendre, princesse ? »

« Pour arriver jusqu'aux abords de l'île, une journée sera suffisante. Le problème résidera dans le transport. Je n'ai malheureusement aucune influence sur la marine, je ne pourrai t'aider alors à trouver une solution. »

« Ca ne fait rien, princesse Zelda. Je pense que j'irai me débrouiller là-bas. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que la monnaie utilisée soit bonne aussi pour eux ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je peux toujours préparer une petite bourse de rubis au cas où. Tu avais fait comment la dernière fois ? »

_La dernière fois ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les rubis avaient eu une bonne valeur. Il expliqua le tout à la princesse Zelda, celle-ci tapant dans ses mains en souriant. C'était donc parfait en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il ne savait pas si le terme « parfait » pouvait réellement s'appliquer à cela mais bon, la princesse Zelda était motivée à lui confier une bourse de 300 rubis au cas où. Avec ça, il était sûr et certain qu'il pourrait trouver un bateau. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, le lendemain matin, elle était déjà prête, l'attendant pour le départ._

« Fais attention à toi, Link. En plus de cette bourse, j'ai demandé à ce que le forgeron royal te fasse une seconde épée dans le pire des cas. Normalement, elle est exactement comme celle que je t'ai confiée. J'espère que le tout ne sera pas trop lourd pour toi. »

« Cela me semble raisonnable. Merci encore, princesse Zelda. Je ne pense pas revenir avant d'avoir réussir à secourir Midona. »

« Je me répète mais … fais attention à toi. »

_Oui, oui. Cette fois-ci, ça sera la dernière fois qu'il revoyait la princesse d'Hyrule. Il n'y aura pas de possibilité de revenir tant qu'il n'avait pas délivrer Midona … mais aussi éliminer Ganondorf ! Il se le promettait ! Il tapota doucement sur les hanches d'Epona, l'intimant alors de se mettre au galop, disparaissant au loin, accompagné par Fay._

« Pourquoi … j'ai cette mauvaise impression ? » _murmura la princesse en le voyant partir à l'horizon. Elle avait … quelque chose au cœur. Comme si Link … était désespéré._

_Sur Epona, Link regarda les différentes lames qui étaient accrochées à son dos. Trois, dont l'épée de légende. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser l'arme de maître … mais il avait deux autres épées dans le pire des cas. _

« Maître Link, vous êtes songeur. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Si on arrive à stopper Giratina et Darkrai, alors, Ganondorf se montrera. Je pourrais donc retrouver Midona et aussi en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui. Je veux que tout soit … fini. » _soupira l'hylien. Retrouver Midona, ranger l'épée de légende définitivement et … ne plus jouer au héros. C'était quelque chose de normal, n'est-ce pas ? Normal et naturel ? Que de vouloir la paix … pour lui-même._


	151. Chapitre 151 : Mauvais accueil

**Chapitre 151 : Mauvais accueil**

« Non, non et non. Pas du tout. Je suis désolé mon petit gars mais je ne fais pas de mission de la sorte. Ca sera purement et tout simplement du suicide. »

« Même en échange de la moitié de ma bourse, vous êtes sûr ? »

« Sûr et certain même. Pas l'impression que tu comprends le problème. C'est un cataclysme sur cette île ! Un cataclysme ! C'est la destruction totale et complète de toute forme de vie ! Tu crois que je vais risquer ma vie juste pour de l'argent ? »

« Vous n'exagérez pas un peu quand même ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je ne plaisante jamais sur le sujet ! Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai mieux à faire que de continuer à discuter de ça ! Et pensez même pas à espérer que quelqu'un vous prenne, personne ne sera assez fou pour ça. »

« Merci quand même … ou presque, si c'est ce que je peux dire. »

« Ouais, ouais, de rien, de rien. Zou, du vent ! Je m'en vais ! » _s'exclama le marin, délaissant complètement Link sur le côté alors que l'hylien vint s'asseoir sur le bord._

« Maître Link, il y a surement une solution pour traverser l'île. J'en suis sûr et certaine. »

« Merci de chercher à me rassurer, Fay. C'est très gentil de ta part bien que ça soit insuffisant pour que l'on puisse se rendre jusqu'à l'île. »

« J'en suis extrêmement désolée, maître Link. Je ne peux pas vous porter sur mon dos pour vous y emmener. Cela me semble difficilement concevable. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne te force pas à faire des choses que tu n'aurais pas réussi à accomplie de toute façon. Je vais bien finir par … »

« TAR… TARD ! » _s'écria une voix, l'une de ses pokéballs s'ouvrant, laissant paraître alors l'imposant pokémon bleu qui frappa du poing sur son torse avec la spirale dessinée dessus._

_Il y avait besoin de prendre quelqu'un sur son dos ? Il était fait pour cela. Sans même laisser la possibilité à Link de s'exprimer, il se jeta à l'eau, tapotant son dos pour inviter l'hylien à grimper dessus. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, se demandant si le pokémon était sérieux._

« Tu ne pourras jamais supporter mon poids, Heronu. »

« TARTARD ! Tar, tartard ! » _s'exclama le pokémon. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix ! Alors qu'il grimpait au lieu de lui faire perdre son temps hein ?_

_Bon … hum … Pourquoi pas ? Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de toute façon. L'hylien chercha à monter avec lenteur sur le pokémon, remarquant que celui-ci ne s'enfonçait pas dans l'eau malgré son poids. Ah oui ? Et si c'était si dangereux que ça, pourquoi … est-ce qu'il devait alors mettre en danger son pokémon ? Ce n'était pas normal et logique, c'était même très dangereux dans le font. Il n'était pas réellement d'accord, pas du tout._

_Sauf que le Tartard ne lui laissa pas le choix, commençant à nager à toute allure vers l'océan. W… WOW ! ZEN ! ZEN ! ZEN ! Il s'accrocha au pokémon, gardant Fay auprès de lui tout en regardant droit devant eux. L'île n'était même pas visible à l'horizon !_

_Ca voulait dire quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Mais c'était impossible ? Des tornades ? Des tornades qui sortaient de l'eau ? Et ces vagues … immenses. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les marins ne voulaient pas l'emmener jusqu'ici. C'était si dangereux, tellement dangereux même. Non non et non … ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu._

_Pas du tout même. Il prit une profonde respiration, cherchant quelque chose de raisonnable à faire. Comment pouvait-il régler ce problème ? Non, il n'avait aucune idée et il ne pouvait que féliciter le pokémon par rapport aux efforts faits._

_Sauf que les efforts étaient une chose, la réalité était toute autre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à échapper à un nouvel ouragan, une vague les repoussa en plein dedans. Link eut à peine le temps de rappeler le Tartard dans sa pokéball alors qu'il sert fortement Fay contre lui, fermant les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais … moment à passer, n'est-ce pas ?  
><em>

« Maître Link, la tempête va nous emporter et … »

« Ne parle pas et reste collé à moi, Fay ! Ne bouge surtout pas de là, compris ?! »

« D'a… ccord, maître Link. Je vous protègerai si cela est nécessaire, je ferai de mon mieux pour accomplir cette tâche qui m'incombe. Attention à l'atterrissage, maître Link. »

_L'atterrissage ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchit, il savait juste que ça allait secouer plus que de nécessaire. Il tenta un mouvement mais préféra ne rien faire, espérant que tout se terminerait bien assez tôt. Lorsqu'il sentirait l'os … ou pire, son dos se briser contre un morceau, il comprendrait alors qu'il venait d'atterrir._

… … … _Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas à cause de son réveil mais bien à cause de l'odeur de sang qui lui montait aux narines. Une odeur forte, très forte même. C'était horrible, plus qu'horrible. Ah ! Ca piquait les yeux !_

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Fay ? Fay ? Mes pokéballs ? Pfiou, elles sont toutes là. »

_Mais il y avait aussi l'épée. Il avait tout sur lui, tant mieux en un sens. Bon, par contre, c'était … quoi ce carnage ? Il voyait au loin les autres ouragans, un peu … comme s'il protégeait … ah ?! Il était arrivé sur l'île ?! Mais il n'y avait personne … plutôt, il y avait eu quelqu'un … mais il n'était plus vivant pour en parler. Des cadavres, des cadavres à perte de vue._

« Maître Link, faites attention ! »

_Hein ? La voix de Fay le fit sortir de ses rêveries alors qu'il entendait un cliquetis métallique. Il fit une roulade sur le côté, évitant quatre lames qui vinrent se planter dans le sol. WO… WOW ! C'était quoi ça ?! Une araignée métallique ?! Non, c'était une femme … entièrement recouverte d'une armure noire ? Avec huit pattes métalliques ? Sauf que les pattes se terminaient par des lames acérées … noires elles aussi. Une telle aura ténébreuse. Ce n'était pas un pokémon … mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?_


	152. Chapitre 152 : Porteuse de trois

**Chapitre 152 : Porteuse de trois**

« Qui … Qui êtes-vous ?! »

« Maître Link, je n'arrive pas à reconnaître cette personne. Je peux simplement vous dire qu'elle est humaine et rien d'autre. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais donc devoir me battre visiblement. »

_Il s'apprêtait à prendre l'épée de légende mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement, allant récupérer l'une des deux épées forgées pour lui. Aussitôt, Fay s'insinua à l'intérieur de celle-ci alors qu'il prenait son bouclier de l'autre main._

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire contre elle et … »

_Il fit un saut sur le côté, évitant les pattes de cette femme-araignée ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! C'était juste monstrueux ! Il devait tenter de couper ses pattes maintenant ! ET VITE ! Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, son corps fut projeté en arrière, percutant un rocher qu'il détruisit sur son passage. Roulant sur plusieurs mètres, il fut comme tétanisé par la force qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était quoi ça ? Il avait l'impression qu'une charrette tirée par des bœufs l'avait percuté ! Il chercha à se relever sans y arriver._

« Mon corps … mon corps … Fay ! Je n'arrive pas à me relever ! »

« Maître Link, attention, je vais nous … »

_Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, la femme-araignée étant déjà à sa hauteur, sautant dans les airs, toutes ses pattes réunies en un seul point, comme une foreuse prête à transpercer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. C'était peut-être la solution pour qu'il puisse la combattre ! Il en était convaincu ! Il devait risquer le tout pour le tout ! Il plaça son bouclier au niveau de son torse. Il espérait qu'il tiendrait bon sinon …_

_Les huit pattes frappèrent au même instant, le bouclier hylien commençant à se fissurer … avant de se retrouver transpercé. MAINTENANT ! Il sentait déjà les pattes qui arrivaient jusqu'à sa tunique, la traversant et … VLAM ! D'un coup d'épée qui s'était mise à luire, signe que Fay lui prêtait sa force, il trancha les huit pattes. Il donna ensuite un coup de pied dans la poitrine de cette femme-araignée avant de se relever._

_Wo … Wow. Son habit était déjà tranché et il avait même été blessé ? Oh, pas si gravement que ça mais une seconde de plus et son cœur aurait été transpercé. Dangereux … Cette personne était dangereuse. Mais sans ses pattes métalliques, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il avait réussi à prendre le dessus. Il regarda son épée. Visiblement, elle était encore apte à être utilisée, tant mieux._

_Car sinon, sans elle, il ne lui en resterait plus qu'une. BON ! Il était prêt à affronter son adversaire cette fois et à lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait comme massacre ! Sauf que visiblement, le massacre concernait des humains, des pokémon … mais aussi des monstres qu'il reconnaissait comme provenant du monde d'Hyrule. Est-ce que cette femme-araignée était une connaissance de Ganondorf ? Où est-ce qu'il avait pu trouver une alliée aussi puissante ? Enfin, puissante, il arrivait à lui tenir tête et à la repousser donc bon …_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ca a repoussé ? »

_C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il voyait les huit pattes reprendre forme … sans le métal autour. C'était quoi ça ? Comment était-ce possible ? En fait, ce n'était pas des pattes à proprement parler mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas ça … SI ! C'était ça ! Des poings noirs ! Il s'agissait de poings noirs !_

« Fay ! Il n'y a qu'une personne à posséder des poings noirs … et à les manipuler. »

« Maître Link, pensez-vous qu'il s'agit de … »

« MIDONA ! MIDONA ! C'EST MOI ! LINK ! MIDONA ! MIDONA ! Tu entends ma voix ?! Réponds-moi ! MIDONA ! » _s'écria Link._

_Mais aucune réponse de la part de l'intéressée. Il suffissait de toute façon de voir comment elle avait décidé de l'attaquer pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas la raisonner comme il l'espérait. Quelle folie, quelle pure folie ! Mais comment faire ? Il ne voyait même pas son visage ! Rien du tout ! Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle quand même !_

« MIDONA ! JE … »

_Rien à faire ! Elle l'attaque à nouveau avec sauvagerie, se jetant sur lui. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus l'armure pour se protéger, ses « pattes » se décortiquent dans tous les sens, ses déplacements se faisant hasardeux. Il devait se défendre ! Il le devait !_

_Mais sans son bouclier, il devait … AH ! ZUT ! Sans rien dire, il balança son bouclier dans la face recouverte d'un casque de Midona, étant sûr qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Surprise en plein saut pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, elle s'écroula en arrière jusqu'à ce que l'hylien sorte la seconde lame, venant frapper en croix sur le casque de Midona. Il es… Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessée mais il n'en était pas sûr du tout._

« MIDONA ! REPONDS … »

« L… Link. Hahaha … Link, oui. Link. »

_La voix de Midona se fit entendre sous le casque, celui-ci se fendant en deux, le reste de l'armure qui recouvrait son corps tombant au sol, la dévoilant dans ce qui semblait être du métal recouvrant à peine sa poitrine et le bas de son corps. Comme si le métal noir avait fondu sur sa peau, elle avait le ventre nu, ses mains recouvertes du même métal noir. Ce qu'elle avait eu sur le corps … n'était qu'une fausse protection ?_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut … dire ? MIDONA ! »

« Link ? Je … Hahaha … Je … suis Midona, la Voix des Twilis, peuple rejeté par les Hyliens. Je suis celle qui exterminera votre monde … par la puissance de la Triforce … souillée par la haine que les Twilis vous portent ! »

_Souillée ? Le dos des mains de Midona commencèrent à briller. C'était … une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il reconnaissait ces symboles … et le troisième sur sa poitrine. Une Triforce noire._


	153. Chapitre 153 : Une autre voix

**Chapitre 153 : Une autre voix**

« Tri … Triforce ! Elle possède la Triforce ?! »

« Maître Link, cela ne semble pas être la Triforce dont vous êtes porteur d'un morceau. »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » _s'écria Link, incapable de raisonner correctement apprenant cette nouvelle. Comment devait-il réagir de toute façon avec ça hein ? Un peu de bon sens ! Il était en train de voir la Triforce sur Midona ! PIRE ! Elle avait les trois morceaux de la Triforce en elle ! Tout être normal … enfin, héros normal … réagirait ainsi._

« Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, maître Link, sauf que les ténèbres provenant de mademoiselle Midona … sont d'une ampleur telle que j'ai l'impression de me retrouve en une entité encore plus puissante que l'avatar du Néant. »

« L'a … L'avatar du Néant ? C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère hein ? Tu plaisantes ! C'est qui cet avatar du Néant ?! »

« L'entité la plus maléfique qui existe dans ce monde, que cela soit sur terre ou dans les airs. S'il mettait la main sur la Triforce, nous irions au-devant d'ennuis innommables et … »

_Midona coupa Fay dans ses paroles, recommençant les mêmes gestes qu'auparavant … avant qu'un bruit de déchirement ne se fasse entendre. Les six mains ténébreuses qui accompagnaient son corps sur les côtés avaient quitté ce dernier pour foncer vers Link. Celui-ci les esquiva, donnant un coup de lame, les détruisant avec difficulté._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont résistantes ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Fay ? »

« Je ne peux guère vous aider, maître Link. Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous aider, j'en suis profondément désolée, veiller à me pardonner, je vous prie. »

« Je te pardonne, je te pardonne, juste que plus elle attaque, plus je commence à fatiguer et … ah … ah … ce n'est pas bon pour moi ! »

« J'en suis confuse, maître Link, veuillez me pardonner. »

_Qu'elle ne se pardonne pas et … C'est quoi ce rire maintenant ? Il y avait un rire autour de lui ? Ce rire ! Il le reconnaissait parfaitement ! Il s'agissait de celui de Ganondorf ! Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il ne le laisserait pas faire ! C'était lui qui avait mis Midona dans cet état ! Et d'ailleurs au sujet de Midona, elle … c'était quoi ? L'épée qu'elle tenait en main ? Il cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il rêvait. Non, ce n'était pas l'épée qui parle, pas du tout._

_C'était celle … qu'il lui avait confiée après qu'il eut à nouveau l'épée de légende reforgée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec ? Est-ce Ganondorf avait été assez machiavélique pour aller la récupérer dans les décombres ? Il … hum … Midona qui tenait une épée en main alors que lui-même en tenait deux. C'était étrange._

« Midona, je suis un combattant à l'épée depuis des années. Malgré ce que tu es devenue, tu sauras parfaitement que tu ne peux pas me battre avec tes compétences actuelles. Arrête ça et redeviens comme tu étais, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. »

_Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Midona était comme possédée. Elle continuait ses attaques incessantes, Link étant bien obligé de trancher les mains qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure. Il devait se montrer plus fort que Midona ! Mais comment le faire sans la blesser ?_

_Briser son épée ! C'était ça ! S'il la rendait impuissante, il pourrait alors la battre et réussir à la dominer ! Enfin … dans le sens où il pourrait la capturer, l'empêcher d'agir et de nuire ! C'était l'unique solution qu'il avait en tête actuellement._

_Combattre ! La repousser ! Il faut qu'il la repousse ! Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, tranchement de mains ténébreuses ! Vite ! ET VOILA ! Il poussa un cri de rage, utilisant ses deux lames avant de projeter l'épée de Midona dans les airs, la faisant se planter au loin. Rapidement, il donna un coup d'épaule à la Twili, la faisant tomber au sol._

« Ne bouge surtout pas, Midona ! Je viens te sauver ! Compris ? »

« Me sauver ? Toi ? Qui est porteur de la lumière sacrée ? Te moquerais-tu de moi ? »

« Je ne me moques pas de toi ! Tu ne sais plus qui je suis ou quoi ?! »

« Je vois … Je vois, une épée banale ne peut rien faire contre le héros de la déesse. » _murmura la voix de Ganondorf dans le décor autour de lui. Il tourna la tête, Midona en profitant pour créer un poing d'une taille humaine, frappant Link dans le ventre pour le repousser au loin. Celui-ci toussota, se relevant aussitôt, MIDONA ! Ce n'était quand même … pas inutile non ? Il pouvait la sauver ! Il en était sûr et certain même !_

« GANONDORF ! MONTRE-TOI ! Je vais t'éliminer ! Qu'as-tu fait à Midona ?! »

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, Link. Rien du tout même. Tu veux que je te montre qui est responsable de son état ? Midona ! ATTRAPE DONC CETTE ARME ! »

_Midona leva avec lenteur la main droite, réceptionnant la garde d'une lame qui s'y déposa sans aucune difficulté, une voix railleuse se faisant aussitôt entendre :_

« HAHAHA ! C'est moi mon petit Link ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Que Midona pouvait devenir ainsi sans claquer des doigts ? Un peu de sérieux ! On passe au véritable combat maintenant ! Fini de plaisanter, on n'utilise plus les armes du soldat moyen ! Je te conseillerai d'utiliser l'épée de légende si tu veux espérer me tenir tête … mais est-ce que tu penses y arriver ? Hahaha ! Qu'est-ce que cela doit être drôle. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'arme de l'élu pour te battre. Mon but n'est pas de tuer Midona. » _répliqua Link, se mettant en position de défense alors qu'il se demandait comment Midona pouvait tenir une arme aussi grosse et épaisse._

« Oh ? Tu nous sous-estimes ? Chouette, chouette, chouette, brochette d'élu ! »

_Cette épée était déplaisante … mais en même temps, elle lui rappelait … Fay. Est-ce qu'il était possible que Ganondorf ait mis la main sur une arme … aussi puissante que Fay ? Non, ce n'était pas ça … c'était l'inverse. Cette épée avait réussi à faire revenir Ganondorf d'entre les morts. Il observa l'épée de légende : il … devait envisager de l'utiliser._


	154. Chapitre 154 : Exaltation

**Chapitre 154 : Exaltation**

« Une deux, une deux, … ET HOP LA ! »

_Un mouvement de la lame et voilà que celle-ci s'abattait sur son corps. Il para le coup en croisant ses deux épées, se retrouvant à genoux après celui-ci. CETTE ARME ! Il avait l'impression qu'une montagne venait de s'effondrer sur lui !_

« Alors ? Toujours pas tenté par l'utilisation de l'épée de légende ? Ou alors, il semblerait que tu aies un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux en parler ? HAHAHAHA ! »

« Je n'ai pas … à évoquer cela devant toi ! »

« Roh, ne fait donc pas la tête ! Je ne faisais que plaisanter, du gentil petit humour. C'est rien de bien méchant, fais donc risette à l'épée ! »

« LA FERME ! Relâche Midona de ton emprise ! MAINTENANT ! »

« Mon emprise ? Oh ? Tu insinues que je suis responsable de son état ? Qu'est-ce que c'est divin de t'entendre dire cela alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Non, elle est ainsi par elle-même, elle a juste trouvé sa voie … une voie que vous, les hyliens, lui avaient caché pendant tout ce temps. Finalement, il faudra remercier la princesse Zelda pour ce qu'elle a fait. »

_Qu'est-ce que la princesse Zelda avait fait ? Elle était responsable de son état à Midona ? Non, c'était impossible, ce n'était pas le caractère de la princesse Zelda. Pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça de toute façon ! Cette foutue épée voulait le mettre hors de lui ! Il devait frapper maintenant !_

_Mais combien de temps est-ce que les épées allaient résister ? Il murmura à Fay de changer de lame, l'épée de sa main gauche se mettant à luire avant que la lumière ne passe vers celle tenue dans sa main droite alors qu'il était prêt à combattre._

_GO ! Maintenant ! Ne plus hésiter ! Il repoussa Midona, commençant un enchaînement de coups. C'était à lui de se battre, pas à ses pokémon ! Il se refusait de les utiliser puisqu'il s'agissait de Midona ! Il se refusait à ce que les autres la blessent !_

« MIDONA ! Tu m'entends ?! MIDONA ! »

« Je t'entends parfaitement, héros de la déesse. Qu'est-ce que mon antagoniste me veut ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tout cela. »

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! MIDONA ! Je … Je … Midona … C'est moi. Link, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis … celui que tu … aimes et qui t'aime. »

« M'aimer ? T'aimer ? Est-ce une blague de ta part ? »

_Il ne plaisantait pas ! Il était plus que sérieux ! Cette épée était maléfique … il fallait qu'il la détruise s'il voulait libérer Midona de son emprise ! Mais est-ce qu'il en était capable sans l'épée de légende ? Il n'en était pas si convaincu que ça malheureusement. ZUT ! Ce n'était pas le moment de la réflexion ! Il devait briser cette lame pour que Midona l'écoute !_

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me donner ? Du vent. »

_Link fit un saut en arrière, évitant l'imposante lame de son adversaire, celle-ci créant une fissure impressionnante dans le sol, l'hylien se retrouvant obligé de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas finir tranché en deux. Cette arme ! Il … Il n'avait pas le choix._

« Maître Lin, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire exactement ? »

« Utiliser l'épée de légende, je n'ai pas le choix, Fay. »

« Maître Link, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit la meilleure solution. Vous savez ce qu'il vous en coute si vous tentez de la prendre. »

« Je ne peux pas rester là, sans rien faire ! Que l'épée de légende comprenne mon problème plutôt que de ne pas m'écouter ! Nous avons un ennemi commun ! »

_Si elle était dotée d'un caractère propre, ils pouvaient se mettre d'accord non ? Il rangea ses épées, regardant Midona. Celle-ci avait fait un pas en arrière, fixant Link de ses yeux rageurs. Impossible de l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait alors … envisager le pire._

« Terminons-en une bonne fois pour toutes. Fay. »

« Comme vous le désirez … maître Link. Je vais tout faire pour que l'épée vous écoute. »

_Tant mieux. Il remercia Fay intérieurement avant de poser sa main sur la garde. Il émit un petit gémissement de douleur avant de finir par l'extraire. Contrôler … contrôler l'arme. Non, il devait juste … se concentrer. Ah … Ah … Ah …_

« Fay, je suis … vraiment épuisé, comment ça se fait ? »

« Je tente de dire à l'épée de vous accepter comme son propriétaire, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes. Elle semble comprendre que la situation l'exige … mais en contrepartie, il semblerait qu'elle vous épuisera mentalement. »

« C'est mieux que les brûlures causée par l'électricité, les gelures et les brûlures crées par les flammes. Merci … beaucoup Fay. »

« Je pense que vous tiendrez une demi-heure au grand maximum en vue de vos capacités physiques, maître Link. Cela ressemble à un compte à rebours, j'en suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Fay. Tant que je peux l'utiliser … il faut que je repousse Midona ou que je trouve un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire. Ensuite, j'irai … briser son arme mais aussi mettre un terme à Ganondorf. Allons-y maintenant. »

_Il était prêt et motivé. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'épée de légende, cela allait donner un résultat des plus violents. Sauf … qu'il devait éviter de viser Midona. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il craignait … tant cela ? Car il s'agissait de Midona, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était … seule depuis tant de temps. Il avait fini par retrouver une certaine … forme de repos avec elle à ses côtés. Il voulait avoir à nouveau de tels moments ! Avec elle à ses côtés !_


	155. Chapitre 155 : Inconscience

**Chapitre 155 : Inconscience**

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à vouloir l'utiliser mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas un problème. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

_Ah oui ? Est-ce que cette épée pensait vraiment qu'il allait se battre contre Midona et risquer de la blesser ? Il en était hors de question, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait ! Mais bon … le problème … était là. S'il décidait de se battre sérieusement, il y avait de grosses chances qu'il blesse mortellement Midona. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, c'était hors … de question. Ca ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde._

_Mais comment faire alors ? Comment pouvait-il agir contre elle ? Il para l'épée avec la sienne, reculant d'un bon mètre sous la pression de l'arme. Et Ganondorf ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Si Ganondorf décidait de se battre contre lui en même temps, il ne fallait même pas espérer … qu'il s'en sorte._

_Et où étaient Darkrai et Giratina ? Il ne les voyait même pas. Normalement, d'après les propos de la princesse Zelda, ils étaient dans les environs non ? Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! MIDONA ! La battre, réussir à la battre. Il avait trop de choses en tête. Il devait faire le vide dans son esprit s'il voulait espérer la battre !_

« MIDONA ! JE VAIS METTRE UN TERME A CE COMBAT STUPIDE ! »

« Hahaha ! La rage et la haine ! Le désespoir et la tristesse ! C'est parfait, qu'est-ce que j'aime ces sentiments néfastes qui t'animent. Cela est parfait ! PARFAIT ! »

_Il devait se calmer et ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de cette épée. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Comment devait-il alors agir contre elle hein ? De quelle façon ? Il se le demandait sérieusement avant de se mettre à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Zu … ZUT ! Il esquiva le coup d'épée de Midona avant de la repousser avec son épaule. Du vent ! Il ne voulait pas la blesser avec son arme et … c'était peut-être ça ?_

_La solution qu'il avait en tête semblait bonne, très bonne. Il y avait bien un moyen de faire ramener Midona à la raison. Il devait alors l'essayer. Bon ! Il devait se débrouiller pour y arriver ! VITE ! Maintenant ! VITE ! Il devait profiter de ça !_

_Il arriva à la hauteur de Midona après le coup d'épaule, serrant fortement son arme avant de frapper dans le cou de la Twili. C'était ça qu'il devait faire ! La femme aux cheveux orange hoqueta de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte, les trois morceaux de la Triforce inscrits sur sa peau commençant à briller … avant de disparaître._

« C'est déjà fini ? Ce n'était pas aussi divertissant que je le pensais. Il est vrai qu'avec la situation réelle, ce n'est pas pareil, hahaha. Mais je compte bien t'emporter avec moi ! »

_Zut ! Il devait esquiver le coup ! Il devait l'esquiver ! La main droite de Midona était prête à le frapper au niveau de l'épaule pour tracer une ligne ensanglantée sur son corps. _

« Vous ne toucherez pas à mon maître ! »

_Sans même qu'il ne la contrôle, la main tenant l'épée de légende se déplaçant, faisant un arc étrange par rapport à son bras. L'épée capable de parler quitta la main de Midona, s'envolant dans les cieux pour retomber parmi les cadavres et les décombres qu'elle avait créés il y avait de cela quelques heures._

« Midona ! Attends ! Je t'attrape ! MIDONA ! »

_Avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, il vint la réceptionner dans ses bras, faisant un pas en arrière. Zut … Ah … Il avait réussi à la récupérer. C'était le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Bref … La situation n'était pas encore sous contrôle. Déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, il lui chuchota bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bientôt en terminer avec eux … et nous rentrerons tous les deux. »

« Maître Link, une nouvelle aura ténébreuse se rapproche de nous à toute allure. »

_Il eut à peine la possibilité de se relever après avoir déposé Midona au sol qu'il para l'imposante lame capable de parole. A quelques centimètres de lui, le visage souriant et machiavélique de Ganondorf était présent._

« L'épée que tu possèdes est une véritable plaie, n'est-ce pas ? On dirait bien qu'elle est de la même sorte que celle qui m'a extirpé du néant dans lequel je fus plongé ! »

« Si cela t'inquiète tant, je te promets que je vais t'y faire retourner le plus tôt possible … ET DE MANIERE DEFINITIVE, GANONDORF ! »

_Il poussa un cri, forçant Ganondorf à reculer pour pouvoir mettre de la distance avec Midona et être sûr qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être blessée. Mais il était temps de s'occuper du monarque. Sauf que cela restait étrange._

« Où sont Darkrai et Giratina ? Je suis sûr que tu les gardes de côté pour qu'ils m'attaquent en traître, n'est-ce pas ? AVOUE-LE ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour m'occuper de ton cas, Link. Tu n'es guère plus impressionnant qu'un nourrisson à l'heure actuelle. Tu sembles à peine capable de tenir sur tes jambes. Exténué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je vais en terminer avec toi ! »

« Pour cela, il faudrait déjà réussir à m'atteindre et me blesser. »

_Comme une invitation, Ganondorf ne prit aucune position de défense, semblant attendre Link. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était une piège, l'Hylien courut en direction du monarque démoniaque, serrant à s'en faire saigner l'arme de légende._

« Il est si intéressant de voir que tu fonces tête baissée comme à ton habitude. »

_Un mouvement de l'épée et Link s'apprêtait à parer le coup … sauf qu'il n'avait pas envisagé que Ganondorf ferme son poing de sa main libre pour le frapper en plein visage et l'envoyer dans le décor. Il … n'avait plus de bonnes capacités de réflexion. La fatigue était trop grande._


	156. Chapitre 156 : Courage contre Force

**Chapitre 156 : Courage contre Force**

« C'est tout ce que tu as a montrer, Link ? C'est décevant, très décevant. »

« Attends un peu que je me relève, je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable ! »

_Il s'était relevé, se remettant correctement en position d'attaque. Même s'il avait été blessé, il restait galvanisé par l'idée de mettre un terme définitif à cette histoire avec Ganondorf ! Il allait pouvoir le tuer … et surtout tout faire pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes !_

_La méthode à utiliser ? Il ne savait pas laquelle … il voulait juste un résultat ! Et pour ça, il allait tout faire en son pouvoir pour y arriver ! Ah … Ah … Le monarque démoniaque était là, en face de lui, il avait récupérer l'épée qui parlait ! Il allait l'exterminer !_

« Il est si facile de lire dans tes yeux, de voir à quel point tu me hais. Ce n'est que le premier pas vers ce qui t'emmènera à ta perte, Link. »

« AH ! Continue de parler, tu ne m'affectes pas ! Je vaux mieux que toi ! Je suis capable de lutter contre toi et de te battre ! GANONDORF ! »

« Peut-être dans le passé … quand tu étais calme et réfléchi. Mais aujourd'hui, qu'as-tu pour essayer de me battre ? Cette épée dans tes mains ? Je possède une arme redoutable, capable de rivaliser avec l'épée de légende. Tu ne peux pas me tenir tête. »

« ON VA VOIR CA DES MAINTENANT ! » _hurla Link, courant vers Ganondorf, prêt à tout cette fois ! Il ne tombera pas dans un piège !_

_Il arriva jusqu'à Ganondorf, esquivant son coup de poing alors que le monarque exultait en voyant qu'il avait évité celui-ci. De son épée qu'il tenait à une main, il frappa Link, l'hylien parant le coup avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, son corps tremblant sous la puissance de celui-ci Il fixa Ganondorf avec colère avant de crier :_

« Je t'emporterai dans la tombe ! »

« Oh ? Tu ne penses même pas à survivre ? Tu es donc prêt à tout pour y arriver ? Quelle belle notion que la folie destructrice. Prêt à ravager son propre corps pour ça. »

_Il se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Mais il allait vite lui faire ravaler son sourire ! Il commença à hurler, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte brûlure n'envahisse le dos de sa main droite, laissant paraître un symbole triangulaire. Ganondorf perdit son sourire, fronçant les sourcils avant de murmurer :_

« La Triforce du Courage. Du Courage ou de la Folie ? De la Bravoure ou de l'Insouciance ? Ah ! A qui est-ce que l'on donne cette Triforce de nos jours. »

« Maître Link, veuillez reprendre consistance. Vous emporter n'emmènera rien de bon face à un tel adversaire. Vous devriez prendre votre calme et rester concentré, je vous le demande, s'il vous plaît. Faites attention à vous. » _murmura l'esprit de l'épée à l'intérieur de celle de légende, Link continuant de s'acharner sur son adversaire qui reculait à chaque attaque. Il allait le battre ! Il allait le battre ! IL ALLAIT LE BATTRE VOILA TOUT !_

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne sera pas difficile de l'éliminer de la surface de ce monde. »

« Maître Link, votre colère vous aveugle. Il est encore capable de choses bien plus terrifiantes. Cette épée est dangereuse, très dangereuse ! »

« Fay ! JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! MERCI ! »

« … … … Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. Je comprends vos propos, je me mettrais en silence tant que vous n'aurez pas terminé votre combat. »

« Mais arrête de parler ainsi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la tête ! »

_Ganondorf haussa un sourcil aux propos de Link avant d'émettre un sourire mauvais. Il était visiblement en conflit avec son arme ? Tant mieux ! Ca ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui ! Il présente son poing droit, poussant un cri avant de faire apparaître le symbole de la Triforce à son tour, disant d'un ton narquois :_

« Voyons voir si la Triforce du Courage a gardé de sa puissance face à celle de la Force. Dorénavant, tu n'auras plus celle de la Sagesse pour te protéger ! »

« Et tu penses vraiment que ça va m'empêcher de te combattre ? AH ! »

_Sans Zelda à ses côtés, ça ne rendait pas la tâche plus difficile, loin de là ! Il allait pouvoir justement se déchaîner sans avoir peur de la blesser ! De blesser quiconque ! Midona était de toute façon éloignée, couchée au sol._

« Viens donc me livrer le pouvoir de ta Triforce, Link ! »

« Fay, est-ce que tu peux me parler, s'il te plaît ? Sans toi, le combat sera beaucoup plus difficile si tu n'es pas là pour me conseiller. »

« … … … Maître Link, je voudrais des excuses la prochaine fois. Je ne suis pas qu'un objet et je tente de faire de mon mieux pour vous protéger. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, je le sais parfaitement … »

_Il disait cela avant de faire un bond prodigieux sur le côté gauche, esquivant la lame de Ganondorf avec une aisance qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Ganondorf émit un petit rictus de colère avant de dire :_

« Je crois que tu me sous-estimes, Link. De là à parler avec ton arme en plein combat, est-ce que tu comptes vraiment subir la fureur du monarque ténébreux de la sorte ?! »

« Je tente juste de me lier à mon arme. Si je ne la comprends pas, comment est-ce que je peux l'utiliser, Ganondorf ! Passons à la suite ! »

_Il n'y avait eu que quelques contacts mais la fatigue devenait extrêmement importante. D'abord Midona, puis Midona avec cette épée qui parlait comme Fay … et maintenant Ganondorf. Il devait compter sur la Triforce du Courage pour espérer le battre !_


	157. Chapitre 157 : Imprévu

**Chapitre 157 : Imprévu**

« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu puisses réussir à m'abattre ?! Je suis immortel ! Immortel ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Tu peux uniquement me sceller mais même ainsi, je reviendrai, encore et toujours ! Et plus le temps passe, plus tu t'affaibliras ! Abandonne ! »

« Faire disparaître à jamais ta présence est une nécessité, Ganondorf ! Tes actes maléfiques vont s'arrêter là ! Ne t'en fait pas, Giratina et Darkrai payeront aussi pour ce qu'ils ont commis ! Ils seront aussi jugés pour leurs actes ! »

« Hahahaha … Pauvre fou, je vais te montrer alors … comment on se lie à son épée. »

_Se lier à son épée ? Comme lui et Fay ? Un mouvement de son arme et voilà qu'une lame ténébreuse quitta l'épée de Ganondorf, fonçant vers Link qui para le coup. Il se retrouva repoussé en arrière, percutant quelques décombres._

« Tu comprends ? J'ai la Force avec moi. J'ai la puissance de cette arme millénaire aussi. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois. J'ai la Triforce Crépusculaire avec moi. »

« Triforce Crépusculaire ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Elle. » _désigna le monarque en fixant Midona toujours allongée au sol, inerte._

« Midona ?! Qu'est-ce que tu sais à son sujet ?! RACONTE ! C'est quoi cette Triforce Crépusculaire ?! DIS-MOI TOUT ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le révéler ? Sache juste que tout cela fut possible grâce à la princesse Zelda. Pendant des siècles et des millénaires, les Twilis n'ont été que le peuple rejeté des Hyliens … Ce concentré de haine, de vengeance, de tous les sentiments néfastes a donné naissance à ce royaume. Mais vois-tu … tu peux juste considérer que les Twilis sont l'existence opposée des Hyliens. Ils ne peuvent vivre dans la Lumière. Ils ont vraiment tout de semblable par rapport aux Hyliens, même une princesse du crépuscule. Il leur manquait juste une chose … une unique chose que la princesse Zelda leur a offerte ! HAHAHAHA ! »

« DE QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PARLES ?! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, héros de la déesse. Tu n'es pas du monde de Midona. »

_Pas du monde de Midona ? Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'extérieur pouvait parler de ça alors que ça ne le concernait pas ? Des veines de colère apparurent sur le cou de Link, montrant par là un énervement des plus forts avant qu'il ne retourne au combat contre Ganondorf. Chaque coup était plus puissant que le précédent, la voix dans l'épée du monarque s'exclamant à chaque fois :_

« Ooooh … Ooooh, oui, ça c'est bon. J'ai l'impression de retrouver le premier élu de la déesse, hahaha … celui capable de me fendre en deux ! »

« JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE PARLER DE MIDONA DE LA SORTE ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, épée ? J'ai besoin de ta force pour exterminer Link. »

« Je le juge, je l'étudie, je trouve cela divertissant. »

« CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE PLAISANTER, EPEE ! »

« Oh, tu sais, tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tant que ça. Tu n'arriverais pas à le battre si je te prête pas ma force ? Ahalala … Ces assistés. »

_Cette épée. Link la trouvait très déplaisante. Parler au monarque ténébreux de cette façon, cela prouvait une chose : elle était au moins aussi forte que celui-ci voire même plus … car elle ne le craignait pas. L'aura ténébreuse autour de l'arme s'accentua avant que les lames de Link et Ganondorf ricochent, de puissance équivalente._

« J'ai le pouvoir de la Triforce de la Force ! Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi ! »

« La Force n'est rien sans la Sagesse de l'utiliser et sans le Courage de la porter ! Elle doit être pure et portée par quelqu'un de vaillant ! »

« Quelle idiotie ! Quelles paroles absurdes ! Ce n'est pas parce que maintes fois dans le passé, tu as réussi à me battre, toi et tes précédentes incarnations de l'élu de la déesse, que cela sera toujours le cas ! Cette fois-ci, je suis équipé de cette épée ! »

« Une épée dont tu ne connais même pas le nom ! Comment penses-tu avoir la même confiance que j'ai avec Fay ?! Même si je ne la connais que depuis peu, je suis prêt à risquer ma vie pour elle comme je le ferai pour la princesse Zelda et Midona ! »

« Ma… Maître Link. » _murmura l'arme dans la main de l'hylien, brillant fortement avant que Link ne pousse un râle, repoussant la main de Ganondorf tenant l'épée avant de donner un long coup à la diagonale._

_L'arme infligea une plaie béante sur le corps de Ganondorf, celui-ci relâchant l'épée avant de reculer, posant un genou au sol avant d'hurler à l'épée :_

« POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI N'EST-CE PAS SUFFISANT ?! »

« Car le destin a eu l'idée absurde de te confier la Triforce de la Force et de faire que tu te reposes uniquement sur celle-ci. Quelle idiotie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, épée ?! » _s'écria le monarque, une main posée sur sa blessure, l'épée s'étant mise à léviter dans les airs._

« Que tu ne t'es jamais demandé si posséder la Triforce de la Force était une faiblesse et non une force ? Que le côté saint de cet objet n'avait tout simplement pas d'autres utilités que te parasiter en te faisant croire que tu devenais plus puissant grâce à lui ? Absurde, absurde, absurde, tu n'es au final qu'une pâle copie de l'Avatar du Néant. Disparais. »

_L'épée tournoya sur elle-même, fonçant en direction de Ganondorf. Celui-ci l'esquiva avec difficultés, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer pour la briser … mais la lame s'était déjà insinuée dans son cœur, tenue par la garde. Une main à la peau grise la serrait avec douceur, un visage souriant aux cheveux orange fixant longuement Ganondorf._


	158. Chapitre 158 : Définitivement

**Chapitre 158 : Définitivement**

« Tra… Traître ! Tu ne me tueras pas comme ça ! »

« Te tuer ? Mais c'est déjà fait, pauvre idiot. » _murmura Midona alors que Ganondorf s'était adressé à l'épée, furieux et haineux, hurlant à nouveau :_

« Je possède la Triforce de la Force ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire coup d'épée qui viendra me tuer ! Je me suis renforcé depuis des siècles et des siècles ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Imbécile. Tu n'as fait que t'affaiblir, sans jamais t'en rendre compte. Vraiment, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de l'Avatar du Néant. C'en est risible et ridicule. »

« TU VAS SUBIR LA FUREUR DU GRAND GANON ! »

_Link s'était mis à reculer, comprenant parfaitement que la situation ne le concernait plus bien qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard. Ganondorf, le corps de Ganondorf était en train de se modifier, de s'agrandir, de s'allonger. Il ressemblait à une sorte … de monstre géant et porcin. C'était encore différent de ce qu'il avait combattu au royaume du crépuscule. Midona avait extirpé l'épée qui parle, soupirant avant de dire :_

« C'est donc ça la véritable apparence de Ganondorf ? Déplaisante. Prête-moi tes pouvoirs … Ghirahim. Je vais lui administrer une leçon dont il se souviendra pour le restant de son existence … lorsqu'il ne sera plus rien. »

« Avec plaisir, héhéhé … avec grand plaisir même. Profites-en donc ! »

_Ghirahim ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en entendant ce nom, il fut pris d'un grand effroi, tout son corps s'étant mis à trembler. C'était … lui … ou alors Fay ? Qui réagissait à cette nouvelle ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que l'imposant cochon humanoïde démoniaque frappa le sol de son poing, Midona l'ayant esquivé avec aisance, se concentrant pour faire apparaître un unique et gigantesque poing noir, de la taille du crâne de Ganondorf. Le poing prit la tête de Ganondorf par l'une de ses cornes … et vint l'enfoncer dans le sol, la tête plaquée contre ce dernier. Link écarquilla les yeux alors que deux autres formes étaient en train d'apparaître dans le dos de Midona. Un autre poing de même taille … et un pied aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle … comptait faire ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'un vilain cochon sans ses cornes ? Juste de la viande fraîche. »

_Elle n'allait quand même pas … elle n'allait … Un cri déchirant de douleur et d'agonie se fit entendre alors que la seconde main s'était posée sur la corne non-plantée dans le sol, le pied appuyé sur le sommet du crâne de Ganondorf. Et … la corne fut extirpée du crâne de Ganondorf, des giclées de sang aspergeant le sol autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de se débattre pour s'échapper … sans y arriver. C'était une blague hein ?_

« Midona … Je crois qu'il a compris ! C'est bon ! »

« Il a peut-être compris mais la punition n'est pas assez sévère à mon goût, n'est-ce pas, cloporte dégénéré ? Il te reste encore une corne, je ne vais pas me priver de te la retirer. Serre les dents, inspire un bon coup par ton groin, Ganon, ça ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a tant d'autres que j'ai en tête. »

« Stop … MIDONA ! C'est bon ! »

« La ferme, Link. Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard. Ghirahim, est-ce que tu as un petit message à transmettre à Ganondorf ? Pour lui expliquer la situation ? »

« Tu n'étais qu'un réceptacle de la puissance de l'Avatar du Néant, qu'un ersatz. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'être utile ? »

« Tu t'es joué de moi ?! Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance ! JAMAIS ! »

« Et je m'en doutes. Mais ton envie d'en savoir plus t'a perdu. Voyons donc … Il est temps de récupérer ce qui appartient à mon maître. Midona, recule donc. »

« Fais attention à toi, Ghirahim. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait préparer. » _déclara la Twili aux cheveux couleur de feu avant de lâcher l'épée. Celle-ci commença à se modeler et se modifier, à la grande surprise de Link._

_Après quelques secondes, il avait en face de lui un être à la chevelure blanche dont une mèche cachait une partie de son visage. C'est étrange, très étrange … mais le pire est lorsqu'il fit apparaître une rapière, la pointant en direction de Ganondorf._

« Maintenant, tu vas retourner à ta fonction originale. Tu as assez ridiculisé le nom de l'Avatar du Néant. Malgré toutes tes tentatives, tu n'as jamais réussi ton objectif. »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Simplement utiliser ta force et faire renaître l'Avatar du Néant. Nous n'avons que faire d'un simple morceau de Triforce. Dorénavant, nous avons notre propre Triforce ! »

« Il … en est ainsi ? Alors ? C'en est terminé pour moi ? »

« Tu ne seras jamais celui qui règnera sur ce monde, simplement une partie. »

« Hahaha … Hahaha ! Les puissants règnent sur les faibles. Cela fut toujours ainsi. Toujours … Hahaha … Soit … LINK ! Qu'importe la forme ou l'apparence que j'aurai, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'éliminer ! »

« … … … C'est juste absurde, complètement absurde. Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez ! MIDONA ! Retrouve la raison ! »

« Tais-toi et observe, élu de la déesse. »

_Les mots étaient plus durs que le reste, l'empêchant de se mouvoir alors que Ganondorf reprenait peu à peu sa forme humanoïde. Son corps s'était mis à se dissiper, son visage tourné non pas vers Ghirahim qui semblait absorber les particules de Ganondorf en lui … mais vers l'hylien. Un petit sourire haineux se dessina sur le visage de celui qui, maintes fois, avait essayé de dominer ce monde. Un sourire qui disparut … comme tout le reste._


	159. Chapitre 159 : DEP

**Chapitre 159 : Des explications princières**

« Où se trouve Ganondorf maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi tant de rage à mon égard ? Tu devrais être satisfait, non ? Il se trouve ici, en moi, en mon être, endormi à jamais. Hahahaha. »

_Ce n'était pas une réponse qui le satisfaisait ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait l'être ?! On venait de tuer Ganondorf devant ses yeux ! Sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir ! Mais surtout … il y avait aussi Midona. Midona qui semblait ne pas revenir à la raison. Il n'y avait donc aucune possibilité de … la ramener auprès de lui ?_

« Maître Link, ne perdez pas espoir. Il y a toujours une solution. »

« Je ne crois pas, Fay. Je ne crois pas … tant que je ne peux rien faire … »

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous avons pu tester la force de Midona. Assez surprenante et prodigieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » _demanda Ghirahim dans un grand sourire alors qu'il se rapprochait de la Twili aux cheveux orange._

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! JE NE T'Y AUTORISE PAS ! »

« Et que comptes-tu faire alors ? De toute façon, vos existences même sont opposées. Tu n'as aucune raison d'espérer quelque chose avec elle, héros de la déesse. Vraiment, quel bonheur que la princesse Zelda ait fait cela pour nous. Sans ça, je n'aurai jamais pu revenir. »

« Qu'est-ce que la princesse Zelda a fait ?! PARLE ! »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, cela enlèverait toute la surprise et le charme de la situation, tu ne trouves pas ? Hahahaha ! HAHAHAHAHA ! »

_Il allait régler son cas à l'é… non ! A Ghirahim ! Il poussa un râle d'énervement et de colère avant de faire quelques pas vers son adversaire. Celui-ci le fixa, claquant des doigts avant de faire apparaître une rapière. Il donna quelques coups à Link, le forçant aussitôt à reculer._

« Tu penses vraiment vouloir me combattre dans cet état ? Ne soit donc pas présomptueux et ridicule, tu es tout simplement incapable de rivaliser avec moi. »

« Allons-nous-en. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire en ce lieu. »

« Hum ? Êtes-vous sûre … Midona ? Nous pourrions facilement le tuer, non ? »

« Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même … et le royaume des ombres est mon domaine. Il ne sera plus qu'un pantin entre mes mains. Allons-nous-en. Je ne me répèterai pas à ce sujet. »

« Comme vous le désirez, Midona. Comme vous le désirez. Tu es très chanceux, tu sais ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, tenant fermement son épée en main. S'il ne faisait rien, il y avait une chance qu'il perde Midona pour toujours. Il devait réagir, lui dire quelque chose mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, les mots moururent à l'intérieur, aucun son n'en sortant._

« Nous nous reverrons surement, héros de la déesse. »

« LINK ! Je m'appelle Link, MIDONA ! JE M'APPELLE LINK ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! »

« … … … Je le sais bien. » _déclara calmement la femme aux cheveux couleur feu avant de disparaître dans le sol, comme l'être qui fut issu de l'épée. Quelques instants plus tard, Link était seul … complètement seul au beau milieu de tous ces cadavres._

« C'est juste un cauchemar, un cauchemar duquel je vais me réveiller. »

« Maître Link, je tenais juste à vous dire que … »

« S'il te plaît, Fay. Ne dit rien … Ne dit rien du tout. Je … C'est bon. Il paraitrait que la princesse Zelda a des explications à cela. Elle me donnera des explications, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'elle le fera, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, maître Link. Je ne peux répondre à cette question … j'en suis terriblement désolée. Veuilelz me pardonner d'être aussi inutile, maître Link. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas de ta faute… tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu le deviner ? Elle avait … des morceaux de Triforce, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas la même que celle de Ganondorf ou la mienne. »

« Il est vrai, Maître Link qu'elle semblait très différente de celle que vous possédez. »

« Zelda est au courant, Zelda est parfaitement au courant. Il faut que l'on s'en aille. »

« Maître Link, je vous recommande d'abord de vous reposer. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Fay ! TU AS BIEN VU CE QUI S'EST … »

_Il tenta de crier mais il n'y arriva pas. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se sentait si fatigué et endormi. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais resta complètement muet avant de s'écrouler en arrière. Son corps ne toucha pas le sol, lévitant au-dessus alors que l'esprit de l'épée reprenait une forme plus convenable._

« Maître Link a besoin de repos. »

_Ce fut les seules paroles de Fay avant que ce qui lui serve ne commence à se mouvoir, recouvrant l'intégralité du corps de Link. Un seul mouvement et tout le corps avait complètement disparu, l'esprit de l'épée n'étant plus là lui aussi._

_Transporté au pied d'un arbre, hors de l'île, loin des eaux de cette mer tumultueuse, Link était couché au sol alors que l'esprit était debout, flottant au-dessus de l'herbe fraîche. L'épée avait été retirée des mains de Link, déposée au sol._

« Ghirahim … est de retour … mais j'ai l'impression … qu'il lui manquait une parcelle de sa puissance. Est-ce que les esprits élémentaires avaient prévu le retour de l'Avatar du Néant ? Pourquoi existes-t-il une seconde Triforce ? Pourquoi ? »


	160. Chapitre 160 : Une erreur royale

**Treizième partie : L'avènement du Néant**

**Chapitre 160 : Une erreur royale**

« Princesse Zelda ! Princesse Zelda ! Le héros de la déesse est de retour ! »

« Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire venir ici ? »

« Princesse … il ne semble qu'à peine conscient. Il a été emmené se faire soigner. »

_La princesse d'Hyrule haussa un sourcil, remerciant le garde royal avant de se déplacer lentement hors de la salle du trône. Quand elle ne fut pas visible par les soldats, elle commença à courir, soulevant légèrement sa robe pour ne pas s'empêtrer dedans. Elle pénétra dans la salle des soins, voyant Link couché dans un lit, le soigneur du château étant assis à côté de lui, disant :_

« Vous devez vous reposer. La princesse sera là d'ici une minute à l'autre et … »

« Je suis déjà arrivé. Pourriez-vous me laisser passer maintenant ? »

« Princesse Zelda ? Vous … j'ai envoyé un garde vous prévenir il y a de cela quelques minutes. Comment est-ce … »

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls, je vous prie ? » _répéta la princesse Zelda, visiblement un peu agacée bien qu'elle cherchait à ne pas le montrer dans le ton de sa voix. Le soigneur hocha la tête sans un mot, s'éloignant puis quittant la pièce avant que la princesse ne referme la porte à clé derrière lui. Le temps qu'elle se retourne vers Link et voilà que Fay était apparue. Elle lui demanda calmement : _« Est-ce que … Link va bien ? »

« Ma réponse ne peut être à 100% confirmée mais les séquelles de maître Link sont assez graves, très graves, si je peux me permettre cette affirmation. »

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer la situation ? »

« Il se peut que cela soit vous qui doive me l'expliquer … ou nous l'expliquer. Mademoiselle Midona possède la Sombre Triforce … et Ganondorf est mort. L'entité qui incarnait l'Avatar du Néant fut tuée par elle. »

« Sombre Triforce ? Mais … ce n'était que des suppositions, je … »

« Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela veut dire, princesse Zelda ? »

« J'en suis responsable. Je suis sûre et certaine que j'en suis responsable. Je pense connaître la raison et je pourrai presque l'affirmer, je … »

« Mi… Midona. » _murmura Link, tendant la main vers le plafond._

« Il y a de cela .. .avant que Ganondorf fut scellé, j'ai dû confier la Triforce de la Sagesse à Midona pour la sauver. Lorsqu'elle me fut rendue, je pense qu'une partie des divins pouvoirs est resté en elle … et lui a permis alors de créer sa propre Triforce. Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible mais c'est pourtant ce qui vient de se passer. Du moins, c'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible à mes yeux. J'ai … contribué à cela. »

« Je conçois cela, princesse Zelda. Mais … comment est-ce que … Hum, je commence à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, princesse Zelda. »

« Comment cela, Fay ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je pense que Link est conscient et qu'il peut t'entendre. Parle donc, nous t'écoutons tous les deux. »

« Il se peut que la princesse Midona … soit votre alter-égo. »

_Alter-ego ? Est-ce bien ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu ? Si tel était le cas, cela expliquerait pourquoi la Triforce de la Sagesse n'avait eut aucun mal à s'insinuer en elle et à rester ainsi … jusqu'au combat contre Ganondorf pour le sceller. De même, que Midona n'avait plus de problème alors pour supporter la lumière malgré l'absence de Triforce de la Sagesse._

« Qu'en pensez-vous, princesse Zelda ? Est-ce que cela vous semble possible et crédible ? »

« Beaucoup trop, Fay, pour que cela passe inaperçu. Il faut le prendre en compte, merci. »

« Princesse Zelda … Midona, je … j'ai dû … la combattre. »

_Link rouvrit les yeux, il avait parfaitement entendu la conversation. L'hylien se redressa dans le lit pour se mettre assis, regardant Fay puis la princesse Zelda avant de dire :_

« Elle était totalement différente … comme si quelqu'un la possédait mais … en même temps, je sais que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle … a tué Ganondorf et il s'est … je … »

« Reposes-toi un peu, Link. Il vaut mieux. Nous aurons encore le temps de parler plus tard. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Désolée de me répéter mais … j'ai besoin de … concentration. »

_Elle posa sa main sur le front de Link comme pour prendre sa température puis la retira après quelques secondes. Elle quitta la pièce, laissant seuls Link et Fay à cet endroit. _

« Pardonnez-moi maître Link. Je n'ai pas pu faire plus que cela. Il semblerait que la situation se complique lourdement. Vous tremblez, maître Link. Pourquoi cela ? Avez-vous froid ? Pourtant, votre corps ne ressent pas de … »

_Sans continuer à parler, les rubans qui formaient les bras manquants de Fay vinrent entourer le corps de Link, l'enlaçant longuement tandis que l'esprit de l'épée se collait à lui._

« Maître Link, est-ce que cela est convenable ? J'ai cru comprendre que des fois, il faut cette source de chaleur pour réchauffer les personnes. »

_Il avait baissé la tête, fermant les yeux. Il avait du mal à digérer ce qui se passait. Surtout avec les derniers propos de la princesse Zelda, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer maintenant. C'en était trop … trop pour lui. Et aussi l'épée de légende, Midona, la mort de Ganondorf, trop de choses dans sa tête. Il y avait trop de choses en même temps. Il n'allait plus pouvoir supporter ça encore très longtemps. Lui aussi avait des limites ! Lui aussi était hylien ! Il … avait le droit de penser de la sorte … d'avoir des émotions, non ?_


	161. Chapitre 161 : Résoudre tout cela

**Chapitre 161 : Résoudre tout cela**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

_Le lendemain matin, il s'était levé dès l'aube pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc dans le jardin. Tout simplement … tout simplement … non. C'était juste impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

« Maître Link ? Vous êtes partie sans l'épée de légende. »

_Fay était présente, tenant la lame entre ses rubans avant de la déposer sur les genoux de l'hylien. Celui-ci regarda la demoiselle sans bras puis la lame. Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait se relever, se dresser face à l'adversité. Il devait tenir bon … mais c'était si difficile._

« Je ne peux plus rien faire, Fay, sans Midona. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait ainsi. »

« Maître Link, il faut que vous vous sentiez fort. Il faut que vous vous redressiez contre l'adversité et lui faire front. »

« Fay. Tu es bien gentille mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. »

« Comment cela, maître Link ? Ne vous considérez pas simplement comme inutile car vous n'êtes plus accompagné par mademoiselle Midona. Il vous faut avancer. »

« Je n'y arrive pas, Fay ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! »

_Il se répétait ces paroles sans cesse, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Fay continua de flotter doucement autour de lui, ouvrant la bouche avant de se mettre à chantonner. Link releva les yeux, la regardant danser et chanter avec étonnement._

« Depuis quand est … non, je ne devrais pas parler pendant ça. »

_Il devait juste écouter, sans rien dire. Ecouter sans parler. Il prit une profonde respiration, fermant les yeux. C'était étrange … il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette musique alors que dans le fond, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, que c'était impossible. Il entendait aussi de la harpe mais d'où provenait-elle ?_

_Il voulait rouvrir les yeux mais … il n'y arriva pas. Il se laissait comme envoûter par la musique, prenant une nouvelle respiration assez profonde. Reposant … et apaisant, c'était tout simplement ça. Reposant et apaisant … il aimait ça, il aimait vraiment cela, il n'y avait pas autre chose à dire. C'était si bon … si parfait à ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune plainte._

« Oh ? Il semblerait qu'elle soit douée dans la chant et la danse. L'esprit de l'épée de légende est surprenant en de nombreux points. »

« Princesse Zelda ? Vous … êtes déjà éveillée ? »

_Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas de suite. Elle ne voulait pas parler ? Ce n'était pas bien grave en un sens, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle préfère rester plongée dans le silence. C'était … normal. Fay chantait bien, divinement bien. Oui, le terme de « divin » convenait parfaitement à la prestation de la jeune demoiselle manchote à la peau bleue brillant comme du cristal._

« Maître Link ? Mon chant est terminé. L'avez-vous apprécié ? Cela vous as t-il fait oublier votre peine et votre tristesse ? »

_Il rouvrit les yeux, reculant un peu son visage alors que celui de Fay était si proche du sien. Elle le regardait … de ce visage peint sur sa face. Il trouvait cela triste qu'on dirait vraiment une entité … sans personnalité, juste une entité faite de cristal, sans aucun sentiment. Il remarqua quelques micros-fissures sur ses yeux._

« C'est bien, Fay. C'est bien. Ta chanson m'a soulagé, c'est vrai. »

« Je sens que vous ne mentez que légèrement, maître Link. Cela me satisfait en un sens. »

_Il vaut mieux pour elle que ça la satisfasse. Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il venait tapoter doucement le crâne de Fay, celle-ci allant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, sans un mot. _

« Link ? Je n'ai … pour le moment, aucune solution à te proposer. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais en trouver une par moi-même. J'ai une idée sur quoi faire. »

_Le ton employé ne convenait pas du tout à la princesse Zelda. C'était le genre de ton laissé par le désespoir. Link avait une idée en tête mais une idée sinistre, elle en était sûre. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du héros de la déesse, reprenant doucement :_

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que cela est, Link ? »

« Je ne peux pas du tout … si je devais le dire, vous refuseriez, princesse Zelda. Peut-être plus tard, quand j'y aurai réfléchit plus longuement … que je suis sûr de son efficacité. »

« Link ! Je t'ai posé une question. Réponds-y, s'il te plaît. »

_Elle pressa un peu sur les épaules de l'hylien, le faisant pousser un petit gémissement de douleur avant qu'il ne se relève. Il retira les mains de la princesse Zelda de ses épaules, reprenant l'épée pour la ranger tout en gardant Fay dans ses bras. Elle était étrangement légère, elle devait être capable de modifier son poids aisément._

« Princesse Zelda, je vous dirai ce à quoi je pense d'ici quelques jours. Pendant ce temps, essayez de voir de votre côté si vous le désirez. »

« Link … qu'as-tu donc en tête ? » _murmura la princesse d'Hyrule en le voyant partir._

_Il ne chercha pas à répondre. Après quelques secondes de marche, il avait retiré le gant de sa main droite, laissant paraître la Triforce du Courage. Voilà son choix. Une brûlure se fit sentir au niveau de sa marque, un second triangle s'illuminant, celui au-dessus des deux autres. C'était ce que Ganondorf lui avait donné … avant de mourir. Peut-être un moyen de se venger ? Ou alors car il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière partie à obtenir pour qu'un miracle puisse se produire. Oui … c'était là l'unique solution qu'il avait trouvée pour régler tous ses problèmes. Il était sûr … que cela marcherait._


	162. Chapitre 162 : Quitte à tuer

**Chapitre 162 : Quitte à tuer**

_La nuit était tombée dans le château, une ombre se déplaçant doucement dans les couloirs. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passait à côté d'un garde, ces derniers ne paraissaient pas surpris de sa présence. L'ombre se mouvait avec lenteur, son épée à sa taille, une voix féminine lui chuchotant avec une pointe d'inquiétude, chose qui semblait rare :_

« Vous ne devriez pas faire cela. Il y a d'autres solutions. »

« Il n'y en a aucune autre. J'en suis venu à cette conclusion. »

_Finalement, il était arrivé jusqu'à la chambre royale, celle où logeait la princesse Zelda. Pourtant, l'ombre passa à côté, comme l'ignorant superbement. L'être quitta les couloirs pour arriver dans les jardins. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, il grimpa sur les piliers de pierre pour arriver sur les toits, se déplaçant avec furtivité pour se rendre à un endroit bien précis. Pourtant, même dessus, il y avait quelques gardes. Il allait devoir faire extrêmement attention. Vite ! L'un arrivait ! Il l'assomma d'un coup dans la nuque._

« Et voilà une bonne chose qui est faite. »

« Il risque de tomber si vous ne faites pas attention. »

_Pourtant, l'être ne bougea pas de sa position, voyant le corps inanimé qui continuait de glisser le long du toit, se rapprochant du bord, puis au dernier moment, il l'attrapa pour le mettre en sécurité et surtout invisible aux yeux des autres. L'ombre murmura :_

« Continuons le chemin. Nous y sommes proches d'après ce que je sais. »

« Vous pouvez encore tout arrêter. Ne commettez pas cette bêtise que vous regretteriez. »

« Je ne regretterai rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

« Car vous êtes troublé. Vous allez commettre une grave erreur. »

« Qu'importe, j'ai fait mon choix. Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire. Nous y sommes. C'est bon … nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant. »

_Il se trouvait devant une fenêtre, une belle fenêtre. Il regarda derrière lui puis sur les côtés avant de coller une main sur la fenêtre. Avec lenteur, il pointa l'épée qu'il tenait en main en direction d'n carreau de la fenêtre, tapotant doucement dessus, de la manière la plus discrète qu'il pouvait même si cela semblait complètement ridicule. Finalement, elle se fissura, une voix féminine prenant la parole :_

« Attendez, je vais rentrer et vous ouvrir … bien que je n'accepte pas cela. »

_Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre l'autre côté de la fenêtre, celle-ci s'ouvrant en grand, un léger souffle de vent pénétrant dans la pièce en même temps que l'ombre. L'être se tourna, regardant autour de lui. Il y avait de tels atours princiers … cela se voyait parfaitement qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de la princesse Zelda. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs dans le lit, on pouvait y voir une forme humanoïde … et surtout, il voyait son visage endormi._

« Vous devriez arrêter maintenant, il est encore temps. »

« Pas après ce que je viens … de faire … Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. »

_L'ombre s'approchait du lit, tenant fermement sa lame à la main. Sur la paume de sa main, il était possible d'y voir le symbole de la Triforce illuminée en deux triangles. Il arriva jusqu'au corps endormi de la princesse Zelda, levant sa lame en sa direction. Sa main commença à trembler jusqu'à ce que l'épée tombe au sol. Avant même qu'elle ne touche ce dernier, une flamme verte était apparue entre lui et la princesse Zelda, ses yeux grands ouverts._

« Link. Sais-tu ce que tu as tenté d'accomplir ? »

« Pr… Princesse Zelda. Je … je … »

_Il était tombé à genoux alors que la porte s'ouvrit, des soldats pénétrant dans la chambre. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent parler, la princesse remonta les draps sur son corps, faisant un mouvement de la main droite avant de dire :_

« Laissez-nous seuls. Maintenant … que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Sous aucun prétexte. Sous aucune raison. Et interdiction de contredire mes ordres. »

_L'hylien ne bougea pas de sa place, le visage couvert par la sueur froide alors qu'il n'osait pas regarder la personne qui était toujours dans le lit. La personne qui reprit doucement la parole, plaçant sa main sur la chevelure de Link :_

« Link. Aies au moins la décence de me regarder … s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas … princesse Zelda. Je ne peux pas. J'ai … j'ai failli … »

« Me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour cette raison, non ? »

_Elle l'avait obligé à relever la tête pour qu'il puisse voir le symbole de la Triforce de la Sagesse sur le dos de sa main gauche. Celles du Courage et de la Force commencèrent à lui brûler légèrement la peau alors que la princesse Zelda reprenait la parole :_

« Tu as oublié que lorsque les porteurs sont proches, chacun le sait ? »

« Non … Non … Je … Je le savais, princesse Zelda. »

« Link, tu voulais récupérer mon morceau de la Triforce pour une unique raison, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda doucement la princesse Zelda._ « Mais … est-ce que tu penses que cela est vraiment réalisable ? Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Si je n'essaie pas, comment est-ce que je peux le savoir ? Je … »

_Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas réussi une première fois, il n'allait pas essayer une seconde fois. Surtout quand la princesse lui parlait ainsi, signe qu'elle n'était même pas en colère contre lui. Loin de là … il … non … il … Ah. Il prit une profonde respiration, cherchant à se calmer sans forcément y arriver. Il … avait failli tuer la princesse Zelda._


	163. Chapitre 163 : Maîtresse

**Chapitre 163 : Maîtresse**

_Un palais fait de pierres noires, un palais obscur, ayant servi aux desseins de celui qui s'était prétendu être un roi auparavant. Un palais … vide … dénué de toute vie. Un palais dans lequel elle se trouvait, assise sur un trône. Elle restait là, regardant devant elle, comme capable de percevoir ce qui n'existait pas._

« Hum ? Oui ? Que me voulez-vous ? Ne vous cachez pas. Vous êtes ridicules. »

_Elle avait pris la parole, s'adressant à deux entités qui sortaient du sol. Un gigantesque serpent flottant, aux rayures noires et rouges, accompagné d'un spectre flottant, la flamme blanche lui servant de chevelure flottant au gré d'un vent qui n'existait pas._

« Je me répète une nouvelle fois : que me voulez-vous ? Que vous soyez aussi discret implique que vous avez une demande à me faire mais que vous n'osez pas la poser. »

« Nous aimerions être libres… retrouver nos véritables pouvoirs qui ont été scellés par Ghirahim, l'épée que vous tenez habituellement. »

« Vos pouvoirs ? Est-ce vrai, Ghirahim ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Qu'il est maintenant temps de les libérer, oui. Je pense qu'ils ont compris à qui ils avaient affaire. Et puis, de toute façon, ils n'auraient aucune envie de se rebeller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Humpf ! » _pouffa Midona avant de pointer une main vers les deux pokémon en face d'elle. Elle fit un petit mouvement de celle-ci avant de reprendre : _« Soit … Voilà. »

« C'est aussi … simple que ça ? Vraiment ? » _demanda Darkrai alors qu'elle ne perdait pas son temps à répondre, faisant un mouvement positif de la tête._

« Essayons donc … Montre-voir ta puissance, Darkrai. » _demanda Giratina en s'adressant à son comparse, celui-ci laissant paraître une aura des plus ténébreuses, l'obscurité envahissant tout le palais, aveuglant complètement ceux qui s'y trouvaient … c'est-à-dire personne ou presque en fin de compte._

« Et toi ? A ton tour, montre ce dont tu es capable. »

_Il n'allait pas s'en priver. Dans l'obscurité, un souffle se fit sentir, puis le sol trembla de partout, de lourdes pattes venant s'y poser dessus. Quelques instants plus tard, l'obscurité se dissipa, laissant place à Giratina qui avait une nouvelle forme ainsi que Darkrai dont les yeux bleutés fixaient longuement Midona, le regard mauvais._

« Oh ? Pourquoi toute cette haine à mon égard ? »

« Nous n'avons pas oublié tout ce que tu nous a fait, Midona. Maintenant que tu es là et que tu nous as libérés, il est temps de se venger ! » _répondit Darkrai, disparaissant dans le sol alors que l'obscurité aussitôt disparue faisait à nouveau son apparition. Le sourire de Midona fut la dernière chose que Giratina put voir, celui-ci disant :_

« Nous allons t'éliminer … nous ! DES POKEMON LEGENDAIRES ! »

« Pokémon légendaire ? Vous ne valez pas la peine que je me déplace pour vous. »

_Il le remarquait. Elle ne bougeait pas de sa position ! FATALE ERREUR ! Il sortit du sol, derrière elle alors qu'il apercevait Giratina qui fonçait vers elle, gueule grande ouverte, prêt à la dévorer à moitié. Pourtant, elle resta parfaitement immobile._

« Nous verrons bien si tu continueras de faire la fière quand ton corps sera séparé ! »

« Oh ? Séparé ? Vous pensez vraiment être capable de me blesser ? Comme vous êtes mignons … et parfaitement ridicules. »

_Deux poings noirs sortirent du dos de Midona. L'un vint s'abattre et écraser Darkrai tandis que l'autre, plus grand et imposant, serra le cou de Giratina avec force, le soulevant au-dessus du sol. Midona finit par quitter le trône sur lequel elle était assise, disant :_

« Et si je vous exterminais tous les deux ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vos pouvoirs, de toute façon. Vous m'êtes tout simplement inutiles. »

« Il vaut mieux les garder, maîtresse Midona. »

« Oh ? Ghirahim, tu penses que je devrais être clémente et les laisser vivre ? Mais si je bride leurs pouvoirs, ils seront alors aussi inefficaces qu'auparavant. »

« Je pense qu'ils ont fini par comprendre la différence entre vous et eux, n'est-ce pas Giratina ? N'est-ce pas Darkrai ? Ou vous préférez mourir en étant « libres » ? »

« Je … Je … JE … C'est bon … j'ai compris, on accepte de … vous suivre. »

_Darkrai gémissait sous le poing, n'arrivant pas à traverser le sol comme à son habitude. Finalement, les deux poings noirs disparurent alors que Giratina et Darkrai se positionnèrent devant Midona, s'inclinant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient avec leurs corps. La Twili aux cheveux couleur de feu resta parfaitement stoïque. _

« Vous avez terminé donc votre petite plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? Une fois mais pas deux. Maintenant que vous êtes plus … libres qu'auparavant, vous devriez en être capable ? »

« Cap … capable de quoi, maîtresse Midona ? »

« Tu ne vois pas, Giratina ? Es-tu devenu niais tout en retrouvant tous tes pouvoirs ? Je te parle d'éliminer le porteur de la lame de la déesse : Link. Maintenant que vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs, vous devriez y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … oui … nous … enfin, nous … oui … » _bredouilla Darkrai, n'arrivant pas à la regarder dans les yeux, baissant la tête. Tuer Link ne serait pas difficile._

_Ce n'était pas cela le problème. Ce n'était pas cela … qui dérangeait. Mais seulement le fait de se sentir impuissant et ridicule face à Midona. Une telle différence de pouvoir … était juste horrible à constater. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça ! Et il était sûr que Giratina non plus ! Mais … ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre elle malheureusement … pour le moment._


	164. Chapitre 164 : S'enfuir comme un lâche

**Chapitre 164 : S'enfuir comme un lâche**

« Fay, il faut que la lame légendaire m'obéisse, à tout prix. »

« Maître Link, cela n'est pas concevable après ce que vous avez tenté de faire. Il semble logique et normal qu'elle refuse de vous écouter. Vous avez failli tuer l'incarnation de la déesse Hylia avec cette arme. Vous … »

« Je le sais bien ! Je le sais bien ! Mais si … je veux retrouver Midona, la sauver, il faut que je me fasse obéir par l'arme ! Voilà tout ! »

« Cela ne sera pas aussi simple que ça, maître Link. Vous vous en doutez, je l'imagine sinon … il me faudrait une explication à la raison que vous avez de vouloir quitter le château discrètement. Avez-vous peur des gardes ? »

« Peur des gardes ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je … »

_Pourtant, il était juché sur Epona, continuant de galoper dans la prairie entourant le château d'Hyrule. Il voulait mettre un maximum de distance avec elle. C'était aussi simple que ça … il devait se dépêcher ! Encore et encore ! Il posa une main sur le ventre de Fay, la gardant contre lui avant de reprendre la parole, sur un ton qui se voulait neutre et inexpressif :_

« Nous n'avons plus à nous préoccuper de ça. Je trouverai un moyen de sauver Midona. »

« Maître Link, il vous faudra envisager le pire, il se peut. »

« Non ! Est-ce bien compris ? Je n'envisagerai rien de cela ! Rien du tout ! »

_Il s'exclama, donnant de petits coups sur Epona pour la faire galoper encore plus vite. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il avait été décidé qu'il ferait une pause. Il avait trouvé un petit ruisseau, emmenant la jument jusque-là pour qu'elle puisse s'abreuver et lui se reposer un peu. Il n'avait pas faim, pas du tout. Tout cela lui avait coupé l'appétit que ça en était affreux et horrible. Yerk … vraiment, c'était juste … _

« Maître Link, est-ce que je dois m'excuser pour mes paroles ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu essayes de m'aider du mieux que tu le peux. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui se passe … ce n'est pas … grave, je devrai dire. »

« Vos paroles ne concordent pas avec vos sentiments, je dois vous l'annoncer. »

« Ca ne fait rien … je ne cherchais pas à ce que ça soit le cas, Fay, je … »

« HIIIIII ! » _vint s'écrier la jument, effrayée par quelque chose. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant qu'une créature ne sorte de l'eau dans laquelle elle s'abreuvait … et claque sa mâchoire sur son corps. Sauf que Fay était arrivée, plaçant son être entre les dents._

« EPONA ! FILE ! VITE ! » _hurla Link avant de se positionner, sortant la lame légendaire. Il émit un autre cri, bien horrible, signe qu'il souffrait horriblement rien qu'en tenant l'arme. Pourtant, il ne vint pas la lâcher, regardant l'être en face de lui avec rage._

« Tu as pu remarquer, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas le même qu'auparavant. »

« GIRATINA ! JE VAIS TE … »

« Maître Link, attendez donc que je sois de retour, je vous prie. »

_De retour ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle était encore coincée entre les mâchoires du pokémon. Elle s'en extirpa après quelques secondes, revenant auprès de Link, celui-ci continuant de serrer l'épée du plus qu'il le pouvait, regardant Giratina._

« Où se trouve Midona ? PARLE ! Mais n'espère pas avoir la vie sauve. »

« Hahaha ! Tu veux parler de celle qui nous gouverne, moi et Darkrai ? Contrairement à ce que l'on tente de faire, n'est-ce pas ? Hahaha … »

« Cela te fait rire hein ? Je vais te montrer à ne pas prendre mes paroles à la légère ! »

_Hors de question de rester là sans rien faire ! Hors de question ! Il poussa un râle de colère avant de foncer vers son adversaire, prêt à tout pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Mais tout son corps pencha sur le côté, le faisant faire une roulade alors qu'un souffle de flammes violettes vint balayer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage._

« Humpf ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça mais tu ne pourras pas recommencer une nouvelle fois ! Cette fois-ci, je suis bien différent ! JE SUIS LIBRE ! »

« Libre ? Et comment ça ? Ne te fout pas de moi ! Tu n'as rien de différent ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu penses vraiment ça ? Alors … je vais te faire vivre un vrai cauchemar. »

_L'obscurité vint envahir le terrain, Link regardant autour de lui sans pour autant voir quelque chose. Seule la voix de Fay résonnait à ses oreilles, lui disant :_

« Ne vous inquiétez guère, maître Link, je peux percevoir ce qui se passe. »

« Oh ? C'est toujours sympathique à savoir. Disparais. »

« Maître Link ! Derrière vous, il se trouve … »

_La voix se stoppa alors qu'il n'entendit plus rien. Seul un courant d'air vint caresser son visage alors qu'il se demandait où était Fay._

« Plus rien ne pourra venir t'aider dorénavant, héros de la déesse. J'ai mis hors d'état de nuire ce petit parasite provenant de ton arme. »

« Fa… Fay ? Fay ? Tu entends ma voix ? FAY ! »

_Comment c'était possible ? Fay était un esprit non ? Non … Si même ainsi … enfin, cela voulait dire qu'elle était aussi « vivante » comme il l'avait imaginé ! Et où se trouvait ce foutu pokémon ?! Où était Giratina ?! Il devait le combattre maintenant !_


	165. Chapitre 165 : En l'attendant

**Chapitre 165 : En l'attendant**

« Et maintenant … occupons-nous de toi ! Sans ton esprit, tu n'es rien ! »

« Tu te berces d'illusions, je vais vite te faire déchanter ! »

_Il allait lui montrer à quel point il se trompait lourdement ! Et il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire dans de tels cas ! L'écraser complètement ! Mais l'épée lui faisait horriblement mal ! Il avait l'impression que son âme était en train de se consumer à chaque seconde et …_

« Bouh. » _murmura une voix derrière lui, le faisant se retourner._

_Rien du tout ? Ah ! Toute façon, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire autrement … pfiou. Mais où était-il ? DERRIERE LUI ENCORE ! Il se retourna en donnant un coup d'épée dans le vide, une lueur se faisant voir … au-dessus de lui. Deux yeux rubis l'observèrent et se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un saut en arrière, loupé à moitié qu'il se retrouva projeté … dans de l'eau ? Le ruisseau ! Il était tombé dans le ruisseau ! Et il était tombé aussi ! Où se trouvait Fay ?_

« FAY ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

« Maître … Maître Link. » _bredouilla une voix sur sa droite. Il ne voyait rien du tout, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne devait pas bouger ! Il commença à courir, percutant plusieurs pierres dans l'eau, gémissant de douleur. Il finit par tapoter quelque chose du pied, la voix de Fay se faisant entendre à nouveau : _« Je … suis là, maître Link. »

« Viens par-là, Fay … viens par là. »

_Il avait fini par réussir à attraper la petite demoiselle humanoïde, arrivant à percevoir son visage à travers l'obscurité. Il ne savait pas comment … mais il avait réussi. Il lui murmura de rentrer dans l'arme, Fay chuchotant :_

« Maître Link, si je fais cela, je ne pourrai pas vous aider. »

« Le plus important … est que tu te reposes, Fay. Je … »

« Maître Link, attention, il est proche de vous. » _déclara Fay avant de disparaître dans l'arme. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, celle-ci semblait … moins dure à porter. Est-ce que l'épée lui faisait plus confiance ? Ou était-ce juste à cause de Fay ? Tout ce qui importait, c'est qu'il devait en profiter maintenant._

_Il entendit quelques bruits dans l'eau et donna aussitôt un coup en cette direction. Il sentait la lame qui percuta quelque chose de solide, un cri se faisant entendre, rauque, comme celui d'un animal blessé. Quelques autres pas dans l'eau et voilà que Giratina criait :_

« Je vois ! je vois ! Profiter de l'eau pour tenter de me blesser … et savoir où je suis malgré l'obscurité … mais si je flotte, est-ce que tu en seras encore capable ? »

« Je te trouverai … encore et encore … qu'importe ce que tu feras, qu'importe ce que tu croiras … tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage que je t'offrirai ! Tu le regretteras ! »

_Mais pour ça, il fallait … AH ! Il fit un geste en direction des cieux, son épée venant taillader une nouvelle fois Giratina qui pesta un autre coup, l'obscurité disparaissant pour laisser place au ruisseau. Giratina revint atterrir au sol, regardant Link avec rage :_

« Comment est-ce que tu savais ça ? Comment pouvais-tu deviner ? »

« Sous cette forme, tu bats des ailes. Avec ces ailes, tu produis quelques souffles de vent. J'ai pu alors deviner d'où tu attaquais. Maintenant … On va continuer à se battre. Si je t'élimine, il ne reste plus grand-chose entre elle et moi ! »

« Midona ? Tu penses encore réussir à l'atteindre ? Tu en seras incapable. »

« J'ai un moyen de la délivrer … et je sais que ce moyen est bon ! Je peux tout faire pour y arriver ! Je vous montrerai ce dont je suis capable ! Vous allez vite comprendre, toi et Darkrai ! Midona sera délivrée de cette épée ! »

« Non, tu ne comprends rien du tout. L'existence même de Midona est à l'opposée de la tienne. Vous ne pourrez jamais être ensemble, tous les deux ! HAHAHA ! »

_Cela le faisait rire ? Pas lui ! Il rangea son épée, prenant son arc avant de bander une flèche. Malgré qu'il était sûr que la créature avait une carapace des plus épaisses, il y avait bien un endroit précis où il pouvait pas être protégé : ses yeux ! A partir de là, ça ne sera plus très difficile de le battre … car il sera aveuglé. La flèche partit en direction de l'œil gauche de Giratina, atteignant presque sa cible bien qu'elle fut calcinée d'un souffle enflammé._

« Inutile, tu ne peux rien contre moi … mais saches que Midona t'attends. Ce que tu as pu voir n'est qu'un simple aperçu de ma véritable puissance. Il en est de même pour Darkrai. »

« Dis-moi où elle est alors !Je ne me priverai pas d'aller la chercher ! »

« C'est pourtant si simple. Là où règne le monarque du crépuscule habituellement. Héhéhé ... Vraiment, tu as réussi à me blesser très légèrement, c'est impressionnant. »

« Impressionnant ? Tu as déjà eu pire ! Bien pire ! Tu n'es en vie que grâce à la chance ! »

« Grâce à la chance ? Hahaha … Non. Ce n'était pas de la chance, tu te trompes lourdement … mais tu sais où te rendre maintenant. Tu n'auras qu'à venir. De toute façon, vu à quoi tu ressembles actuellement, tu n'es plus vraiment un danger. »

« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS T'ENFUIR ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

_Il avait préparé d'autres flèches, les tirant les unes après les autres, essayant par-dessus tout à blesser le pokémon aux allures de dragon. Celui-ci fit un vol plané, plongeant dans l'eau du ruisseau, normalement trop peu profonde pour le cacher. Et pourtant … il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Giratina. Laissé seul, Link poussa un cri de rage avant de frapper dans l'eau d'un coup de poing, se l'ensanglantant à cause d'une pierre._

« Giratina … Darkrai ! Rendez… Rendez-moi Midona ! RENDEZ-LAMOI ! » _s'égosilla l'hylien. Il avait à parler … il devait parler … avec ses pokémon ! MAINTENANT !_


	166. Chapitre 166 : Sans défense

**Chapitre 166 : Sans défense**

« Hey ! Link ! La princesse veut te voir tout de suite ! »

« Je ne peux pas … dites-lui simplement cela, ça sera beaucoup plus simple alors. »

« Ce sont les ordres de la princesse. Elle a été claire à ce sujet, t'as pas trop le choix. Dépêches-toi vite d'en terminer avec tes pokémon. »

_Il était retourné au palais royal, il devait aussi parler à la princesse … mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il savait juste … qu'il devait le faire, sans que pour autant, il ait quelque chose à dire ou à agir … c'est stupide, juste stupide._

« Désolé, je vous dirai plus exactement ce que je voulais plus tard … enfin, vous savez un peu la situation maintenant. Même si je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve ce Motisma. »

_Cela ne serait même pas étonnant qu'il soit auprès de Midona. D'ailleurs, c'était la meilleure éventualité qu'il avait en tête à l'heure actuelle. Il retourna finalement après quelques non pas dans la salle du trône … mais dans la chambre de la princesse Zelda. Après avoir toqué, les servantes le laissèrent passer avant de quitter de la chambre._

_La princesse était assise sur un fauteuil, lui tournant le dos, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, par la fenêtre qui avait été brisée auparavant mais réparée maintenant. Elle ne disait rien, Link semblant chercher ses mots avant de les prononcer :_

« Princesse Zelda, vous avez été mise au courant … au sujet de Giratina. »

« Et je sais aussi ce que tu comptes faire Link. Le rapport que tu as donné à un garde plutôt qu'à moi-même montre par-là que tu es décidé … à tomber dans leur piège. »

« Princesse Zelda, vous avez aussi bien que moi que … »

« C'est l'unique solution, n'est-ce pas ? Tu répètes cela depuis des jours et des jours … encore et encore … tu déploies un tel acharnement, Link. »

« Un tel acharnement ? Princesse … vous êtes seule et isolée … sans défense. »

« Link ? Est-ce que tu me menaces ? »

_Il trembla sur le coup. Sa voix avait exprimé une telle chose ? Vraiment ? Il n'osait pas y croire mais … peut-être que oui. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas mais qui pourrait le lui confirmer ? Personne ! Personne ! Non … ce n'était pas bon du tout de penser ça._

« Je … princesse … je vous mets juste en garde, voilà tout, rien d'autre. »

« Oui mais en garde contre quoi ? Ou contre qui ? Link. »

_Elle se redressa de son fauteuil, se tournant pour lui faire face. L'hylien s'immobilisa. Il suffisait juste d'un coup … mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était la princesse qu'il avait juré de défendre et veiller depuis qu'il était l'élu de la déesse Il ne pouvait pas faire ça._

« Princesse Zelda, je partirai vers le royaume du crépuscule le plus tôt possible. Il … »

« Vas te reposer, Link. Tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir aujourd'hui, comme ces derniers jours. Tu es perturbé, voilà tout. Appelle tes pokémon, dis leurs de se promener avec toi, ça sera bien mieux alors plutôt que de chercher à discuter avec moi alors que tu ne sembles pas en avoir la moindre envie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça, princesse Zelda ! Pas du tout ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce donc, Link ? Parle donc ! »

« Je … je veux votre Triforce de la Sagesse. J'étais même prêt à vous tuer pour l'obtenir, est-ce que vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Que tu es désespéré … et à bout, Link. Tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à cela. Link … les miracles, cela porte un tel nom car ils sont normalement impossibles à se réaliser. Est-ce que tu veux compter réellement sur la Triforce pour arriver à tes fins ? »

« Je le veux, princesse Zelda ! Je le veux ! »

« … … … Link. Tu … es triste en un sens, vraiment très triste. Reposes-toi sur mon lit, j'ai à faire. Ne me désobéis pas. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle lui demanda en même temps de sortir ses pokémon pour qu'ils puissent prendre un peu l'air. Qu'est-ce que la princesse voulait faire exactement ? Il s'exécuta néanmoins, allant se coucher sur le lit. Avant même qu'il ne fasse un mouvement, ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes, très lourdes, le faisant alors s'endormir. La princesse Zelda se frotta le front comme pour réfléchir, quittant la pièce après une bonne minute de réflexion. Il valait mieux le laisser seul._

_Plongé dans le sommeil, l'hylien marmonnait et murmurait dans celui-ci, s'écriant parfois qu'il allait sauver Midona, la considérant comme sa princesse du crépuscule, son unique princesse à ses yeux. Des paroles lourdes de conséquence._

« Princesse Zelda ? Vos paroles ne sont pas tombée dans l'oreille d' un sourd. Que devons-nous faire ? Car nous ne pouvons pas rester là sans agir. »

« Je me doute bien mais … ignorez nos propos, voilà tout. Link ne me fera aucun mal. Il en est incapable, malgré tout ce qu'il prétend. »

« Princesse Zelda, le héros n'est plus celui d'auparavant. Il a tellement changé. »

« Et pourtant , il reste celui qui a sauvé Hyrule et le royaume du crépuscule. Laissez-le se reposer. Que personne ne tente de rentrer dans ma chambre. »

« A vos ordres, princesse Zelda ! »

_Les deux gardes chargés de surveiller la chambre de la princesse Zelda l'observèrent partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Se rendait-elle compte du danger qui l'attendait ?_


	167. Chapitre 167 : Car il est le héros

**Chapitre 167 : Car il est le héros**

« Link ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? »

« Princesse Zelda ? Je … Hum … Comment je peux dire ça. Enfin, je vais mieux. »

« Je peux remarquer cela, Link. Enfin, cela dépend de ce que tu veux dire par « mieux ». »

_Car oui, il gardait une mauvaise mine malgré la sieste qu'il avait faite pendant quelques heures. La princesse Zelda était à nouveau assise en face de lui et il s'était lui-même placé assis de telle façon qu'il pouvait la voir correctement._

« Link, tu es un égoïste, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je … je le sais parfaitement, princesse Zelda mais je ne le renierai pas. Pourquoi avons-nous encore cette discussion alors que nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que l'on ne va que répéter ce que l'on s'est déjà dit auparavant ? Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps. »

« Tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, arrête donc tes idioties. Il faut que l'on parle à cœur ouvert ou alors, on ne pourra plus jamais le faire, Link, tu le sais ? Le château est en ébullition. Tes … tentatives ne sont pas passées inaperçues. »

« Je ferai mieux de partir d'ici plutôt que de vous pourrir l'existence. Je m'en vais dès maintenant, princesse Zelda. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis le début, je n'oublierai jamais cela. Je … »

« STOP ! » _s'écria-t-elle, se relevant en même temps que lui. Elle le prit par le bras, le tirant vers elle avant de l'enlacer. _« Que tu arrêtes cela tout de suite. J'en ai assez, Link. Tu auras la Triforce de la Sagesse de ma part… mais seulement si j'estime que tu es encore capable psychologiquement de délivrer Midona. Or pour le moment … ce n'est pas le cas. »

Qu'est-ce que … Princesse Zelda ? Elle faisait quoi exactement là ? Il tenta de se mouvoir mais il n'y arriva pas. Il resta interdit ensuite, n'osant plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne d'une voix lente :

« Link, le bonheur de l'héros de la déesse m'importe beaucoup. La délivrance de la princesse du Crépuscule tout autant … mais tu es en train de tout gâcher. »

« Je ne … sais plus où j'en suis. »

_Il avouait encore une fois sa faiblesse. Il resta interdit et immobile, n'osant plus rien dire du tout. Il poussa un profond soupir, finissant enfin par se détacher après deux bonnes minutes._

« Princesse Zelda, est-ce que je peux aller … sortir d'ici ? Et regarder autour de moi ? Enfin … je vais les sortir encore une fois. »

_Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Zelda, sortant tous les pokémon avant de les regarder. D'un simple geste de la tête, il finit par quitter enfin cette pièce, la princesse Zelda le regardant s'éloigner en poussant un soupir à son tour. Ca ne servait à rien, il n'écoutait pas. Mais … si cela pouvait le soulager un peu, alors … Hum. Elle avait aussi à se préparer._

_Car oui … elle ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire. Quittant à son tour sa chambre, elle vint se déplacer dans les couloirs pour se diriger ailleurs, prenant le chemin inverse de Link. Celui-ci était maintenant dans les jardins royaux, s'adressant à ses pokémon :_

« Je vais vous libérer … cela sera beaucoup mieux que de vous garder. Et puis, si je dois me rendre au royaume du crépuscule, je préfère éviter que vous soyez blessés … voire pire. »

« Cizayox ! Ciza ? Ciza ! Cizayox ! Cizayox ! »

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Link voulait une telle chose, c'était bien pour cela qu'il refusait complètement ce que l'hylien venait de lui dire. Et les autres pokémons étaient parfaitement d'accord avec les propos du Cizayox._

« Vous allez mourir … si je vous laisse venir avec moi. Je ne fais que perdre mon temps à rester ici, sans même chercher à me rendre au royaume du crépuscule. »

« Dimo… Dimoret, dimo dimoret. » _compléta le pokémon qu'il ne connaissait que depuis si peu de temps en fin de compte. Il valait mieux la laisser libre elle aussi._

_Mais bon, il savait aussi que ses pokémon ne l'écouteraient pas. Il alla faire quelques pas encore, continuant sa marche jusqu'à pouvoir regarder à l'horizon. Avec la vue qu'il avait en hauteur … il pouvait percevoir une bonne partie du monde d'Hyrule. Et il lui était maintenant possible de voir des pokémon dans les plaines et autres endroits qui formaient le royaume. Oui, les pokémon s'étaient parfaitement intégrés, c'était une bonne chose en fin de compte._

« Hey ! Prévenez le capitaine ! Prévenez les autres ! Y a un brouillard étrange à l'horizon ! »

_Hein ? Il tourna sa tête vers les gardes qui commençaient à parler entre eux. Un brouillard étrange ? Comment cela ? Il vint se rendre auprès des gardes, leur demandant ce qui se passait, l'un d'entre eux le dévisageant avant de dire :_

« Ah … Euh … Hé… Link. On ne sait pas ce que c'est, les longues-vues ne nous aident pas vraiment mais si tu veux y jeter un œil, t'en prive pas. »

_Il récupéra la longue-vue, la plaçant devant son œil droit. Des nuages obscurs ... c'est vrai ... sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Et surtout ... ils ne focalisaient pas une zone. Ils étaient en train de grandir et de s'épaissir et ..._

« Il faut prévenir maintenant la princesse Zelda ! »

« Je suis là, Link. Je suis là. J'ai déjà été mise au courant. »

_Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait aussi vite ? Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de retirer sa longue-vue. Tout ce qui se trouvait sous les nuages était voué à disparaître ou presque. Ce n'était pas une obscurité banale ! La princesse Zelda à côté de lui déclara :_

« Il me faut prévenir tout le monde. Link, je peux te laisser quelques secondes ? J'ai à faire et vite. Si tu as des informations à ce sujet, si tu reconnais quelque chose, dis-le moi, Link. Ces nuages n'annoncent rien de bon. »


	168. Chapitre 168 : Une voix dans les nuages

**Chapitre 168 : Une voix dans les nuages**

« Alors ? Link ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Je n'en n'aie aucune, je suis désolé, princesse Zelda. Je pense que les nuages arriveront d'ici deux à trois heures jusqu'au château. Qu'est-ce que les mages du château ont dit ? »

« Ils ne le savent pas. Ils pensent qu'il y ait des chances que cela soit lié au royaume du Crépuscule. D'après une étude à distance, la végétation qui apparait sous les nuages ressemble étrangement à celle du monde d'où vient Midona. »

« Midona … il fallait s'en douter de toute façon. »

_Link avait froncé les sourcils aux propos de la princesse Zelda. Oui, si … Midona était passée de l'autre côté, il n'y avait alors aucun doute sur ses agissements. C'était donc elle … et en raison de ses dernières actions, il ne fallait pas espérer grand-chose._

« Et comment devons-nous réagir, princesse Zelda ? Vous avez une idée ? »

« Nous n'avons pas les connaissances nécessaires pour contrer une telle attaque malheureusement. Nous ne savons même pas comment cela est possible. Il y a des fois … des magies qui nous dépassent, malgré tout ce que nous faisons pour tenter de les comprendre. »

« Donc, si j'ai bien saisi, on attend que ça arrive et on réagira en conséquence, c'est bien ça, princesse Zelda ? Je vais plutôt aller m'y rendre et voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Non, Link. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je refuse cela. Reste ici et patiente … comme tout le monde, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour ça. »

« Vous vous inquiétez pour si peu de choses, princesse Zelda. Il n'y a rien à craindre du tout à ce sujet. Savoir que le royaume du crépuscule est si prêt … est une bonne chose. »

« Je ne vois pas où. Link, ne discute pas mes ordres, s'il te plaît. » _murmura la princesse Zelda sur un ton ressemblant un peu à du reproche._

« Soit … C'est vraiment ce que vous désirez ? Que nul n'aille voir comment résoudre tout cela ? Qu'on les laisse venir chez nous ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, Link. Arrête donc de t'emporter pour rien. »

_Ce n'était pas pour rien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre cela ? C'était pourtant pas si compliqué dans le fond … mais même ça, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle saisisse réellement la portée de cette histoire. Il marmonna quelques mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :_

« Et ne sois pas bougon, je te prie. »

« Je ne suis pas bougon, princesse. Je trouve juste tout cela … ridicule. Et vous le savez parfaitement … que je ne me trompe pas à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu te trompes sur une partie de tes propos, malheureusement, tu le sais. »

_Lui répondre de la même façon qu'il venait de parler, ça n'allait rien arranger. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle mais la princesse Zelda marcha à ses côtés, comme si de rien n'était, sans même se soucier que l'hylien en avait terminé avec elle._

« Princesse, cessez de me suivre. »

« Je ne fais que me promener en prenant le même chemin que toi, Link, rien de plus. »

« Princesse, ce n'est pas vraiment … amusant. Vous vous comportez comme une enfant. » _répondit encore une fois Link, un peu agacé par la tournure des évènements alors que la princesse d'Hyrule ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde._

« Je me comporte surtout comme quelqu'un préoccupé par une autre personne. »

« Ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi. Je vais très bien. » _murmura l'hylien, peu rassuré néanmoins par ses propres paroles. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions … bizarrement._

_C'était une idiotie de sa part, il en était sûr et certain mais des cris fusèrent autour d'eux, des gardes commençant à s'affoler, hurlant :_

« LES NUAGES SE RAPPROCHENT A TOUTE VITESSE ! »

_Hein ? Comment c'était possible ? Il y en avait normalement pour plusieurs heures ! Ils avaient calculé ça ! Il courut, accompagné par Zelda et ses propres pokémon pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau au loin. C'est vrai, les nuages avançaient à une allure folle … comme s'ils étaient vivants. Néanmoins, le plus surprenant fut d'entendre une voix en sortir :_

« LINK ! LINK ! LINK ! ELOIGNES TOI ! »

_Midona ? Il cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu .S'éloigner de quoi ? De qui ? De où ? La voix provenait bien des nuages ! Il ne s'était pas trompé ! Mais c'était Midona ? Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Cachée à l'intérieur ? Quand même pas !_

« MIDONA ! Où est-ce que tu es ?! Montres-toi ! »

« Link, recule … je sens une puissance maléfique qui arrive droit sur nous. »

_Ah bon ? Rien que ça ? Pourtant, il fit un saut en arrière, évitant un éclair de couleur noir en clignant des yeux. Il avait aussi tiré la princesse vers lui par mesure de précaution et visiblement, il avait bien fait. MIDONA ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle … non … c'était normal._

« Link … Link … LINK ! LINK ! LINK ! ENTENDS MON APPEL ! »

_Entendre son appel ? Non, il ne voulait pas. Tant qu'elle ne se présentait pas à lui. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir le visage de Midona apparaître dans les nuages, en format gigantesque. Ses yeux étaient complètement rouges mais … le visage était le même. Midona était là … même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Mais surtout, elle avait essayé de le tuer non ? Non … elle avait essayé de tuer la princesse Zelda. Les deux éclairs n'avaient pas été pour lui … mais pour la réincarnation de la déesse. Il en était certain._


	169. Chapitre 169 : Présente à ses côtés

**Chapitre 169 : Présente à ses côtés**

« Midona ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ce royaume ? Ce monde ? Je le reprends. Je reprends ce qui appartient de droit aux Twilis, Link. Que pensais-tu ? Que j'allais rester là sans rien faire ? Quelle blague … Je ne suis pas ainsi, loin de là. Je suis prête à tout pour récupérer ce qui nous appartient. »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Je t'ai demandé une véritable réponse ! MAINTENANT ! »

« Une véritable réponse ? Si elle ne te convient pas, tu n'es pas obligé d'y croire, Link … mais pourtant, la vérité est là … belle et sinistre. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! JAMAIS ! Tu entends ?! JAMAIS ! »

« Une nouvelle ère arrive, Link … et tu ne peux l'arrêter malgré tes paroles. Tu ne peux que le regarder, la contempler, impuissant … car tu ne peux pas lever ton arme contre moi. »

« Tu vas voir … Midona. Je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable. »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

_Comment ? C'était pourtant très simple. Tellement simple. Il sortit l'épée de légende, gémissant sur le coup, s'attendant à souffrir plus que la normale. Sauf que cela n'arriva pas. Il n'y avait qu'une petite douleur dans la main, sans que ça lui fasse autant mal qu'avant._

« C'est bizarre. Fay ? Pourquoi est-ce que … »

« Maître Link, vous semblez vous êtes décidé … à l'affronter. »

_C'est vrai ? Ca ? Il s'en était … enfin rendu compte ? Non, non et non ! Il n'acceptait pas qu'il veuille tuer Midona ! Il ne voulait pas que …AAAAAAAAAH ! Il pousse un cri de douleur, c'était beaucoup plus violent maintenant ! L'épée le refusait à nouveau !_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passait ici ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait réellement pour qu'il ne puisse pas être accepté correctement par l'épée ? Y avait-il un problème dans sa façon de faire ? Sa façon d'agit ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Pas normal du tout ! Il n'acceptait pas tout ça ! Il n'acceptait pas que l'épée le refuse !_

« Hahaha … Link … Link … Link … Tu es si pathétique et risible mais en même temps, que devions-nous attendre de plus venant de toi, hein ? »

« Tu vas bientôt gouter à ma fureur, Midona. Je vais venir te chercher ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

« Je n'attends que ça … Link. Je n'attends que ça … Plus le temps passera, plus tu te rapprocheras inexorablement de la fin de ton existence. »

_Elle pouvait toujours rêver pour que cela se passe comme elle le désirait ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire ! NON ! Le visage de Midona disparu des nuages alors que ces derniers envahissaient maintenant le château, le plongeant dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres._

« Assez … J'en ai assez de toutes ces imbécilités ! J'en ai assez ! Princesse Zelda ! J'y vais dès maintenant ! Puisqu'elle m'attends, elle va avoir de mes nouvelles. »

« Je te demande juste de patienter à l'arrière du château pendant une dizaine de minutes, Link. Tu peux y aller si tu le désires. Et appelle donc Epona. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Il était un peu suspicieux par rapport aux paroles de la princesse Zelda. Est-ce qu'elle manigançait quelque chose de son côté ou alors …_

_Bref, de toute façon, il était déjà derrière le château et avait sifflé pour appeler Epona. La jument arriva à toute allure, Link ayant une pensée envers elle, se demandant si elle était capable de l'emmener jusqu'au royaume du crépuscule._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Epona. Ca ne durera pas bien longtemps, je te le promets, d'accord ? »

_Il ne savait pas si la jument l'écouterait réellement mais bon … le plus important était de la rassurer. Il espérait surtout y arriver de cette manière. Il poussa un léger soupir, se demandant ce que voulait réellement la princesse avant qu'une voix ne dise dans son dos :_

« Link ? Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. »

« Comment ça ? Nous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _demanda l'hylien avant de se retourner, regardant la princesse Zelda avec étonnement._

« Que je viens avec toi, Link Que penses-tu de ma tunique ? Je me suis dit … que je devais m'adapter en toutes circonstances, au cas où. »

_Oui sauf que là, c'était presque une ressemblance … directe à lui. Un bonnet vert, une tunique verte mais aussi un pantalon de tissu brun. Oui, c'était … très exagéré ! Mais ce n'était surtout pas ça le problème !_

« J'ai cru mal entendre princesse Zelda. Vous avez dit quoi exactement ? »


	170. Chapitre 170 : Mieux pour elle

**Chapitre 170 : Mieux pour elle**

« Princesse Zelda, je ne veux pas accepter cela. »

« Link, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Je viens avec toi … et Epona est d'accord, n'est-ce pas, Epona ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_La jument poussa un hennissement affirmatif alors que Link marmonnait que tout cela allait lui compliquer la tâche plus que le reste. Il grimpa sur Epona à son tour, lui intimant d'aller au galop. Autant ne pas perdre plus de temps que ça._

« Je vous le jure, princesse Zelda. Vous commettez une grave erreur. »

« Je suis la seule responsable à ce sujet. » _déclara l'hylienne aux cheveux blonds, ne semblant guère dérangée par ses propres paroles à ce sujet._

« Arrêter de croire cela. Je n'ai pas dit ça, princesse Zelda. »

« Mais je l'ai dit moi-même, comme ça, c'est plus facile à comprendre. » _répondit calmement la princesse, observant les pokéball qu'elle avait prises avec lui. Une mesure de sécurité, il était hors de question d'y aller seule de toute façon. _« Link, où devons-nous nous rendre ? »

« Je vais juste vous déposer dans un village en sécurité, hors de ces nuages noirs et ensuite, j'irai partir vers le royaume du Crépuscule, voilà tout. »

« Link, tu ne feras pas ça n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à mettre la pointe de sa lame dans le dos de Link. Elle était sérieuse, plus que sérieuse … et vu que la situation entre eux s'était détériorée grandement, il pouvait facilement comprendre à quel point elle ne plaisantait pas sur ce sujet._

« Princesse Zelda, vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais … et au cas où … je tiens à te signaler que j'ai quelques pokémon avec moi. Une simple mesure de sécurité car oui, je ne compte pas sur ton aide pour ça. »

« Et inversement, princesse Zelda. Et inversement … »

_Se mettre à dos la princesse Zelda, c'était une effroyable erreur … mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Trouver la princesse Zelda … ils allaient se reposer. Enfin, au bout de deux heures de course sur Epona._

« Voilà, prin… » _commença à dire l'hylien lorsqu'il fut décidé d'aller dans une auberge pour se ressourcer. Il fallait de toute façon se reposer car trouver une bonne faille pour se rendre au royaume du Crépuscule, ce n'était pas simple du tout._

« Evite de prononcer mon rang ici, s'il te plaît. Les gens suspicieux risqueraient de me reconnaître et ce n'est pas ce que je veux … Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, Link ? » _demanda la princesse, fronçant les sourcils en le regardant. C'était peut-être une technique à lui pour que justement, elle se fasse repérée et ramenée au château d'Hyrule._

« D'accord, d'accord, prince… »

Il se fit écrasé le pied par celui de la princesse, celle-ci le regardant avec colère. NON ! Qu'il ne continue pas sur ce point précis. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de rire faiblement, disant d'une voix plus faible, comme un murmure :

« D'accord, d'accord. Comment je dois vous … t'appeler ? »

« Comme tu le désires. De toute façon, nous ne resterons pas très longtemps non ? Ici, je veux dire. Dans le royaume du Crépuscule, je ne pense pas que mon nom dérangera. »

« Il y a de fortes chances que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

_Il avait dit cela avec une certaine nonchalance, montrant par là qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt à accepter la princesse Zelda comme compagne d'aventure. Surtout quand c'était une aventure aussi dangereuse et mortelle que celle-ci._

« Est-ce que l'on dort ici ou non, par contre ? »

« Pas de repos pour les héros. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que cela soit aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il était infâme, il le savait. Il était plus qu'infâme. Lui parler ainsi pour la désespérer et lui montrer qu'il valait mieux qu'elle retourne au château … c'était horrible. Mais il faisait ça pour elle. Si la princesse Zelda était en danger ou blessée gravement, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il avait tout fait pour éviter une telle chose … avec Midona et voilà le résultat._

« Oh ? D'accord, d'accord. Il nous faut juste une boisson assez forte donc. Pardonnez-moi, pourriez-vous nous servir en alcool ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Ca ne la dérangeait pas ? Et elle commandait quoi ? De l'alcool ? Hey ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé le tout ! Enfin, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! Non, non ! Il le refusait, il le refusait complètement ! HEY ! ET …_

« A ta santé. D'une traite ou rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un fier héros, non ? »

_Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui ou alors, il était en train de rêver ? Il fronça les sourcils, remerciant la serveuse avant de boire le contenu de son gobelet d'un seul coup. Zelda vint faire de même, le rouge aux joues, ayant un petit rire ensuite._

« Ah … il est vrai que c'est assez fort. Cela change des consommations au château. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous … »

« Allons, je suis une princesse, Link. Si je ne bois pas de vin et autres quand je reçois des invités, pour qui donc est-ce je passerai ? »

_Il avait peut-être un peu trop idéalisé la princesse Zelda dans le fond. Elle était quand même une femme, pas une poupée de porcelaine que l'on mettait sous une cloche de cristal._


	171. Chapitre 171 : L'emmener avec lui

**Chapitre 171 : L'emmener avec lui**

« Hum ? Link ? Je croyais que l'on ne devait pas se reposer, c'est pourtant ce que l'on fait. »

« Epona doit se reposer, pas nous. Je ne veux pas de ça … de toute façon. »

« HEY ! Vous deux ! Attendez un peu ! Le héros de la déesse ? Link ? » _demanda une voix, les deux personnes se tournant vers une troupe d'une dizaine de gardeS._

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Est-ce qu'il y a un souci ? » _déclara l'hylien, se tournant vers la princesse Zelda qui remit correctement son bonnet sur ses cheveux pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. C'était plus difficile qu'on ne pouvait le croire._

« La princesse Zelda a disparu du château. On ne sait pas du tout où elle se trouve et tout le château est en ébullition. C'est qui qui t'accompagne ? »

« Une personne qui va me suivre dans le royaume du Crépuscule. Elle était motivée à s'y rendre et selon les dires de la princesse elle-même, elle sait se battre avec des armes … donc bon … j'ai été obligé de la ramener avec moi. »

« Ah bon ? Et donc, elle se prénomme comment cette personne ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cache son visage ? Ce n'est pas logique ça, héros. »

« Elle préfère ne pas trop se montrer. Question de sécurité ou quelque chose du genre. Ordre de la princesse encore une fois. Désolé mais ce sont les ordres. »

« Link, tu comprendras qu'on a les nôtres donc bon … »

Il avisa un mouvement pour empêcher le garde de retirer le bonnet cachant la chevelure blonde de la princesse Zelda mais cela ne servit à rien. Le tissu tomba au sol, laissant paraître le visage de la princesse, les gardes réagissant aussitôt :

« Princesse Zelda ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Et toi, héros de la déesse, tu as essayé de la capturer et de l'enlever ? Avec tes derniers agissements, ça ne serait pas étonnant et … »

« Non, nullement, Link n'est pas responsable de cela. C'est moi-même qui lui ait demandé de m'emmener avec lui. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir et … »

« Princesse Zelda ! Cela nous ait interdit ! Vous devez être mise à l'abri ! Et vue ce que Link a fait ces derniers jours, on ne peut pas vous laisser avec lui. Il risquerait de … »

« Me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, Link n'osera pas et n'y arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas, Link ? Tu en serais totalement incapable, hein ? »

« … … … Je peux vous le promettre. Elle sait se battre à l'épée et à l'arc, j'ai pu le constater dernièrement. Je ne voudrais pas … »

« On ne peut pas laisser la princesse sortir du château. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Comment tu as accepté ça même si tu ne l'as pas enlevée ? Tu devrais t'en douter non ? » _s'écria l'un des gardes alors que la princesse Zelda soupirait, sortant son épée. Elle ressemblait à celle que Link avait pu avoir par le forgeron royal. Hmm, c'était donc de la très bonne qualité dans le fond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle …_

« Emmenez-vous à deux soldats, les meilleurs d'entre vous. Si je gagne contre vous, vous me laisserez accompagner Link. Vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée de façon exagérée comme mon titre le prétend. »

« Vous battre ? Princesse ? Vous êtes folle ? On ne va quand même pas … »

_Elle ne laissa pas au soldat la possibilité de s'exprimer, se déplaçant avec vélocité jusqu'à lui, la lame pointée envers sa gorge. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour que le message soit bien passé avant de se mettre en position._

« Venez donc tous les deux … enfin, vous tous s'il le faut. »

« Princesse Zelda, ce n'est pas conseillé. Ils sont plus robustes que vous. » _déclara Link en poussant un profond soupir. Ils allaient vite redescendre sur terre malheureusement._

« Je vais te montrer, Link ! EN GARDE ! »

_Elle poussa un petit cri alors que l'un des soldats tentait de parer du mieux qu'il le pouvait la première attaque de la princesse. Celle-ci, maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus la robe, se débrouillait comme une certaine diablesse. Il avait l'impression de la revoir possédée bien qu'il savait cette fois qu'il ne s'agissait que d'elle et personne d'autre._

_Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux soldats se retrouvent au sol, couchés dessus, incapable de se battre. Tremblant encore un peu, ils n'osèrent pas parler quand Zelda rangea son arme, déclarant d'une voix solennelle :_

« Comment voulez-vous me protéger si vous êtes incapables de me battre ? Je serai avec Link, maintenant, veuillez arrêter de m'importuner. Allez rassurer le château. »

« Ou… Oui … D'accord ! Je … Je vous le promets ! Allons-y ! Vite ! »

_Les soldats s'exécutèrent, disparaissant au loin, laissant seuls Link et Zelda. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, amusée par la réaction des soldats avant de dire calmement :_

« Je pense que nous pouvons y aller, Link. »

« Oui … oui … Nous pouvons y aller, Zelda. Nous pouvons y aller, oui. »

_Il murmura cela en haussant les épaules. Il valait mieux qu'il ne dise plus rien du tout. Il avait encore moins de temps à perdre avec ça. Vraiment, c'était parfois totalement n'importe ce quoi se passait autour de lui. Comment est-ce qu'il devait réagir autrement ?_

« Epona ? Tu es moins fatiguée ? Nous allons y aller. »

_Il avait cela avec une certaine nonchalance alors que la princesse Zelda s'approchait du cheval, grimpant dessus sans plus tarde. Link fit de même. Maintenant que la princesse avait mis un terme à la petite tentative de sauvetage par le château, plus rien ne les arrêtait._


	172. Chapitre 172 : Sans retour

**Chapitre 172 : Sans retour**

« Princesse Zelda, nous voilà … arrivés. Je le vois. »

« C'est donc à cela que ressemble un portail vers le royaume du Crépuscule ? Cela … fait déjà quelques temps … mais il me semble différent des précédents. »

« Ce n'est plus le même endroit qu'auparavant, ce qui nous attend est bien … changé, j'imagine. Il y a Midona qui s'y trouve. »

_Ils avaient galopé pendant trois nouvelles heures, laissant parfois la jument se reposer mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ce qui se trouvait devant eux était … problématique. Une sorte de trous béant … sauf qu'on pouvait voir un monde à l'intérieur du peu qu'il remarquait à cette distance._

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, à nous deux, nous trouverons une solution. Et de toute façon, tu avais besoin de moi, Link … pour le dernier morceau de la Triforce. Tu n'es pas soulagé que je vienne avec toi pour ce voyage ? Non ? »

« Pas vraiment, princesse Zelda et vous le savez parfaitement. »

« Hahaha … Ne t'en fait donc pas, Link. Il s'agit de Midona, une amie très chère à mon cœur, non pas n'importe qui. Si je ne peux pas venir t'aider, j'en serai plus que déçue. Alors, laisse-moi t'épauler dans ta tâche, d'accord ? Tu veux bien ? »

« Je ne veux pas vraiment mais je sais que je n'ai pas trop le choix, princesse. »

« Arrête donc de faire le rabat-joie compris ? »

_D'accord, d'accord. Il soupira, accélérant le pas jusqu'à finalement pouvoir se rapprocher du trou qu'il avait pu voir à l'horizon. Il descendit de la jument, tenant la princesse Zelda pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal. Comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était loin d'être chétive, elle sauta de la jument avec aisance, atterrissant à côté de Link. Celui-ci ne daigna pas la regarder, s'adressant à Epona d'une voix douce :_

« Epona, vas donc te mettre à l'abri. »

« Hiiiii ! » _hénissa la jument, inquiète par les paroles de son maître._

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Epona. Je te le ramènerai en vie, d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que c'est le cas. »

« Ne dites pas de choses de la sorte. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, princesse Zelda. »

« Ce qui nous attends ? Mais je le sais parfaitement de mon côté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait se passer autrement. Nous allons mettre un terme aux agissements de Midona et Ghirahim. Mais aussi, nous allons la sauver et tu pourras alors ranger l'épée de légende définitivement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet. »

« Arrête donc de broyer du noir ! Bon ? Que faisons-nous ? »

_Elle demanda cela avec une certaine nonchalance, s'approchant du trou dans le sol. Il devait bien faire cinq mètres de diamètre … et à l'intérieur, il était possible de voir le royaume du Crépuscule. Link marmonna :_

« Nous y plongeons … et il se peut que ça soit un aller sans retour. Vous pouvez toujours arrêter cette folie et retourner au château, princesse Zelda. »

« Ou sinon, Link, je peux faire cela. »

_Elle sauta dans le trou sans même l'attendre, Link poussant un cri avant de la rejoindre. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchit à ses paroles ! C'était juste de l'inconscience ! Il tomba à côté d'elle, la princesse Zelda regardant ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux._

« Il semblerait que le royaume du Crépuscule a encore changé … depuis la dernière fois. »

« Je me doute bien. Princesse Zelda, vous avez commis une grave erreur. »

« Celle de ne pas être venue plus tôt pour t'aider ? Je confirme ça, Link. Je confirme cela. »

_Ce n'était pas de ça dont il voulait parler ! Il … Grrr ! Bon, il fallait rester calme et ne pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la provocation basique mais la princesse Zelda était agaçante. Il se tourna vers le trou, le voyant disparaître dans le sol. Une voix se fit entendre, provenant … de partout et de nulle part à la fois._

« Link … et Zelda. Vous voilà donc. Vous n'avez pas tardé après mes propos, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous attendais, visiblement il semblerait que j'ai bien fait. »

« MIDONA ! OU EST-CE QUE TU TE TROUVES ?! »

« Dans mon palais. Vous savez … où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas ? Ne tardez pas trop. »

« MONTRES-TOI AU LIEU DE TE CACHER ! »

« Je ne me cache pas, Link. Tu te trompes lourdement. »

« ALORS VIENS ICI ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Un long et puissant rire se fit entendre … avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau. Il émit un grognement de colère. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui ! Encore plus quand il s'agissait d'une telle chose ! Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Il allait le lui faire payer ! Il commença à se mouvoir mais Zelda l'attrapa par le manche, lui disant calmement :_

« Ca ne sert à rien de s'emporter, Link. Nous n'avancerons à rien si tu fais cela. Respire … puis expire. Ensuite, nous allons voir comment nous rendre au château de Midona. »

_Mais … surtout … ils étaient maintenant en territoire ennemi. C'était bel et bien le dernier endroit dans lequel ils se rendraient … s'ils ne mettaient pas un terme à cette folie._


	173. Chapitre 173 : Mauvais accueil

**Quatorzième partie : Hyliens et Twilis**

**Chapitre 173 : Mauvais accueil**

« Alors ? Link, une idée ? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai en avoir. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Nous allons devoir étudier les environs, princesse Zelda. Faites juste attention à vous, c'est surtout ça le plus important, ne l'oubliez pas. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas, Link. Je ne l'oublie pas. Allons-y alors. »

« Attendez-moi plutôt ! Que je passe devant au cas où. »

_Mais elle ne l'écoute pas, tenant son épée en main, semblant sûr et fière d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas que Link la considère comme une petite chose fragile. Cela semblait l'insupporter plus que tout le reste même. Elle accéléra le mouvement, préférant ignorer l'hylien._

« Princesse Zelda, veuillez-vous arrêter ! »

« Link, je ne le ferai pas. Ne continue pas ainsi sinon, nous prendrons deux chemins différents. Nous sommes là pour arrêter Midona, non pas pour ton excès de zèle à me protéger. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Nous … devons réfléchir à ce que nous devons faire. Maintenant que Ganondorf est mort définitivement et que en même temps, nous avons sauvé les Twilis, nous devrions aller chercher un village et nous renseigner. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas une bonne idée à vos yeux ? Ca mérite le détour non ? Hum ? »

« Hum ? Pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien l'idée. Tu vois, Link ? Quand tu le veux … »

« Non, je ne veux rien savoir, princesse Zelda. »

« Ici, je ne porte pas de titre, appelles-moi tout simplement Zelda. Je suis comme toi. Nous sommes les porteurs de la Triforce Sacrée. Nous n'avons pas à craindre les ténèbres. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de craindre ou non ! Simplement de … »

_Il laissait tomber. Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle sur ce point. Il ne fit plus rien, n'espérant même pas attendre la princesse Zelda. Bon, un petit village de Twilis et ils pourraient alors faire un petit interrogatoire pour savoir où se rendre._

« Il faut juste espérer que les villageois seront accueillants et voudront bien nous renseigner sinon … nous devrons alors nous débrouiller seuls. »

_Se débrouiller seuls ? Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, pour elle, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire à ses yeux s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle accéléra le pas puis décida de se mettre à courir à toute allure, comme amusée. Link voulut crier pour lui dire d'arrêter ça mais il sentait que ça serait encore une fois parfaitement inutile. Il décida de faire la même chose qu'elle, la rattrapant aussitôt, sans pour autant sourire. Il devait juste la surveiller … et dire que Fay n'avait pas pris la parole depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

_Il irait voir pour converser avec elle plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait beaucoup mieux à faire normalement. Du genre … AH ! Bon ! Il avait une idée ! Il vint grimper sur un arbre aux racines et branches plus que tordues avant de regarder autour de lui :_

« Que vois-tu, Link ? Je pense que tu fais ça pour observer l'horizon, non ? »

« Je ne vois pas grand-chose, princesse Zelda … enfin Zelda. Disons que je crois apercevoir un village mais de taille ridicule. Environ une dizaine d'habitations, sans plus … et proche d'un précipice. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Link. Nous devrions nous y rendre sans plus tarder maintenant. C'est notre unique chance à l'heure actuelle d'avoir un indice. »

_Il le savait bien, elle n'avait pas besoin de le redire hein ? Il soupira, descendant de l'arbre alors que la princesse Zelda était déjà partie, courant à nouveau. Elle était montée sur ressorts ou quoi ? Il vint la rejoindre, finissant par arriver dans un village où les rares Twil les regardèrent avec étonnement._

« Est-ce … hum … je me disais, princesse Zelda. Je crois qu'ils ne parlent pas notre langage. Enfin, ce fut compréhensible pour Midona et Xanto. »

« Je ne sais pas trop, Link, comment tout cela va être possible. Qu'as-tu comme idée en tête pour réussir à parler avec … Hum. »

_Elle avait finir par arrêter de parler, fronçant les sourcils en regardant les Twilis qui s'éloignaient d'eux comme s'ils avaient la peste. Ce n'était pas bon signe généralement. Et elle en était finalement convaincue lorsqu'elle entendit quelques cris ressemblant à ceux des pokémon. Tenant fermement son épée, elle reprit la parole :_

« Link, nous avons de la compagnie … Et elle n'est pas forcément bonne si tu veux tout savoir à mon avis. On va avoir beaucoup de boulot actuellement, je crois bien. »

« Je me doute … et ce sont … »

_Non, ce n'était pas exactement des pokémon comme il le pensait. Ils entièrement composés … de fumée noire ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient au moins vivants ou quelque chose du genre ? Il se posait la question alors qu'il tenait lui aussi son épée en main. Bizarre, il ne souffrait pas, c'était étrange._

« Link ? Tu n'as aucun souci avec l'épée de légende ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, c'est vraiment bizarre. Je ne comprends pas comment elle fonctionne. En même temps, Fay ne me parle plus trop là … c'est inquiétant. »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment. Nous devons nous défendre. »

_Pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise, il n'était pas aveugle et stupide. Bon … Se défendre contre des créatures ressemblant à des pokémon sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment c'était possible d'être constitué uniquement de fumée noire ? C'était surement Midona derrière tout ça._


	174. Chapitre 174 : Avec violence

**Chapitre 174 : Avec violence**

« Ils vont vite débarrasser le plancher ! »

« Link ? Est-ce que je sors mes pokémon pour nous aider ou non ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Je vais te montrer comment on s'en débarrasse vite fait ! Tu vas vite comprendre comment ça marche avec moi ! Surtout quand je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Pas du tout ! »

Il poussa un cri de rage, cherchant à trancher un pokémon tenant un os en main et portant un crâne … sur le sien … c'était glauque mais qu'importe ! Il trancha avec aisance la créature, ne semblant plus se soucier maintenant d'elle, donnant un coup de pied.

« SUIVANT ! J'AI MIDONA A RETROUVER ! »

« Attends un peu, Link ! Tu vas beaucoup trop vite ! Tu fais du zèle ! Attends ! »

_Mais rien à faire, l'hylien n'écoutait pas le moins du monde la princesse de son royaume. Celle-ci se battait avec aisance mais aussi bien plus de sang-froid que son compagnon. Elle se débarrassa d'une dizaine de pokémon, arrivant à éviter les coups de ces derniers._

« Link ? Comment est-ce que ça va de ton côté ? »

« Je vous ait dit de débarrasser le plancher ! DU BALAI ! »

_Que … quoi ? Elle en avait tué une dizaine mais lui en était déjà à une bonne cinquantaine. Les corps s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Elle remarquait aussi que cette fumée noire et épaisse qui les entourait … disparaissait peu à peu. C'était de vrais pokémon ? Pas des copies ou autres ? Comme avait cru le remarquer ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se tromper aussi lourdement ? Mais quelle idiote ! C'était vraiment stupide de sa part !_

« Je n'aurai pas dû laisser tout ça se passer ainsi ! Non non ! »

« MAINTENANT ! DU VENT ! »

« LINK ! C'EST BON ! IL N'EN RESTE PLUS ! »

_Elle se jeta sur son dos, bloquant des bras entre les siens, ayant fait tomber sa propre épée. Il n'y avait plus aucun pokémon encore … et les Twilis qui s'étaient cachés n'osèrent pas se montrer maintenant. Elle entait leur regard mais ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là._

« Link … c'est bon … je pense qu'ils ont tous compris le message. »

« Ce n'est pas bon, Zelda ! Ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Ils se moquent de moi ! Comment est-ce que je suis sensé me battre si ça doit se passer ainsi hein ? ! COMMENT ?! Et regarde-les ! Ils nous observent ! Ils nous narguent ! »

« Non ! Ils sont juste effrayés par toi ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT LINK ! REGARDE ! Ce n'est plus du combat pour la survie mais un carnage ! »

« Carnage ? Ils … Je n'ai fait que me défendre, ne me ment pas. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir, Link ? Regarde autour de toi au lieu de te mentir ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Est-ce que tu crois que cela m'enchante ? Ce n'est pas toi ! »

_Elle n'avait pas voulu croire au départ mais elle ne devait pas se voiler la face : Link n'était plus le même. La perte de Midona l'avait complètement transformé et chamboulé. C'était compréhensible … mais pour le héros de la déesse, c'était un interdit. Link rangea son épée, commençant à faire un mouvement vers une petite Twili qui devait juste être un enfant._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Link ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Simplement obtenir des informations. Ils savent où se trouvent le château de Midona. Je vais juste leur demander gentiment … enfin cela dépendra d'eux. »

« STOP ! Tu ne feras pas peur à ces enfants ! » _s'écria Zelda, la Triforce sur la paume de sa main commençant à briller, des fils dorés sortant de ses doigts pour venir ligoter Link et l'empêcher alors de se mouvoir plus qu'auparavant._

« Libérez-moi princesse Zelda. Nous avons dit que nous allions chercher Midona. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'en empêcher ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Je suis une hylienne maniant la magie en même temps que le combat, Link. Et si je t'interdis de terroriser une enfant Twili, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. »

« Terroriser ? Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi. Comme si je pouvais … »

_Pourtant, comme l'enfant était dans une ruelle sans issue, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il la fixa pendant de longues secondes, puis se jeta un œil. Il était ruisselant de sang … cette violence, c'était vraiment lui qui avait ça ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas ainsi, pas du tout même. Ce n'était … pas lui, il en était convaincu. Comment est-ce qu'il … aurait pu agir de la sorte ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

« Allons-nous en princesse Zelda. Vous pouvez me libérer, je pense que … c'est suffisant. Il n'y a pas de raison de rester plus longtemps ici. »

« Merci … Link. Il faut … vraiment que nous trouvions son palais au plus tôt. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour … ta santé physique mais … mentale, Link. »

« Je le sais bien … je le sais … je me demande si … c'est la partie de la Triforce que Ganondorf possédait … qui me rend ainsi ou si c'est … juste moi qui devient peu à peu ce que j'ai combattu. Princesse Zelda … je … Non. »

« Link ? Que veux-tu dire s'il te plaît ? Je t'écoute. »

« Non, ce n'est pas bien important, princesse Zelda. Continuons. »

_Il avait posé sa main droite sur la garde de son épée. Celle-ci continuait de le suivre comme si de rien n'était … est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'il fasse ce massacre ? Vraiment ?_


	175. Chapitre 175 : Dégoût

**Chapitre 175 : Dégoût**

« Link … C'est le troisième village que l'on visite. Cela ne sert plus à rien. »

« SI ! Ca sert à quelque chose ! Ils doivent comprendre que l'on recherche le palais ! Ils doivent le comprendre sinon je … »

« Link. Ils sont répugnés par notre présence. Autant Midona acceptait notre présence et l'appréciait, autant pour les Twilis, nous sommes des étrangers. Pire, nous sommes les descendants des êtres qui ont scellés leurs ancêtres. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse princesse Zelda ? Je me contrefiche de ce qu'ils pensent, je veux juste retrouver Midona le plus tôt possible. »

_Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand il était dans cet état. Elle devait s'y habituer … mais en même temps, c'était beaucoup trop difficile, des fois. En fait, non, c'était juste cette fois … mais c'était plus que suffisant pour la répugner …_

« Link, j'espère vraiment que l'on fera revenir Midona de l'autre côté. »

« Il n'y a pas à espérer … car c'est ce que je ferai, qu'importe le sacrifice à engendrer. »

_Elle n'aimait pas cela. Il perdait la tête, il en était … dégoûté de ces êtres qui les regardaient, tous les deux. En plus, ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer rapidement puisqu'Epona n'était pas présente pour les porter sur son dos. Vraiment … ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle._

« Link. Ils devraient être heureux d'être libérés du joug de Ganondorf non ? »

« Ils ne le seront pas et pour une unique raison : nous ne les avons pas délivrés mais Midona. C'est elle, parmi leur peuple, qui a réussi cela. Si vous avez du temps à perde, princesse Zelda, à les lamenter, concentrez vous plutôt sur la recherche du palais. »

« Link, tu commences à me manquer de respect, je tiens à te le signaler. »

« C'est bien vous qui m'avez dit de ne pas vous considérez comme la monarque du royaume d'Hyrule mais comme une simple soldate. Je ne fais alors que suivre vos propos. »

« Non. Tu les utilises à ta façon, de manière détournée. »

« Arrêtons de parler alors. Ca sera beaucoup mieux, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » _ironisa le héros de la déesse, la princesse Zelda prenant une profonde respiration pour garder son calme. Link … était juste profondément perturbé, c'est ce qu'elle devait se dire. _

_Si elle l'aidait à retrouver un peu son sang-froid, ça sera bien mieux. Mais pour ça, il fallait absolument l'aider … à ce qu'il se calme … oui, c'est ça en fait … juste qu'il se calme. Mais … il fallait sauver Midona. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver à cette allure malheureusement._

« Il faut dire qu'il ne fait rien pour m'aider dans cette tâche aussi. »

_Elle se marmonnait ça toute seule, dans son coin. Link avait tout simplement réussi à l'agacer et à l'énerver. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le féliciter pour ça mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle décida qu'il était temps de se reposer, allant s'asseoir contre un arbre alors que Link faisait de même. Ah ? Il allait donc la suivre pour une fois ? Elle le laissa faire alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle._

« Juste une dizaine de minutes, princesse Zelda. Ensuite, nous continuons. »

« Oui, oui … Link. Oui, oui. » _murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes._

_C'était … apaisant quand il ne parlait plus. Elle ne pouvait alors plus rien lui reprocher ou presque. C'en était presque désolant en un sens mais qu'importe, elle ne faisait pas dans le sentimentalisme de toute façon, plus maintenant._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle entendit un léger ronflement. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant si c'était bien lui. Un regard vers lui … et elle poussa un petit soupir. Il s'était vraiment aussitôt endormi ? Ce n'était pas bien sérieux … mais surtout très dangereux. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de sa position ?  
><em>

« Vraiment … Link. Tu es surprenant … »

_Mais à voir si elle le disait sur le ton de la désolation, signe qu'elle trouvait que Link était désespérant … ou alors d'une autre manière. Elle était la seule à savoir la réponse à cette question. Il valait mieux alors dormir elle aussi … mais juste d'un œil au cas où. Par contre, elle avait remarqué que l'esprit de l'épée ne s'était pas manifesté … pourquoi ?_

_Pendant qu'elle s'apaisait, peu à peu, elle avait l'impression qu'une bosse se formait dans le sol, à une dizaine de mètres de l'arbre. Hum … elle devait vraiment être très fatiguée pour voir une telle chose hein ? Elle en était convaincue même._

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle rouvrit ses yeux en grand, se redressant en tenant l'épée en main. Link était encore endormi. A force de faire … le fou, il devait être grandement fatigué. Elle allait devoir le protéger. Mais… elle en serait vraiment capable ? _

« Sortez de là ! Maintenant ! »

_Elle évitait de trop lever la voix, pointant l'épée en direction de cette bosse à environ une dizaine de mètres d'elle. En regardant la bosse qui continuait de grandir et grossir, elle s'était mise en position de défense, une main noire sortant subitement de la bosse, devant bien faire une taille humaine._

_Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de mains … mais ce n'était pas exactement la même que dans le royaume d'Hyrule … et puis, elle était « attachée » au sol. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurant en un sens … et ce le fut encore moins quand un œil géant apparut au milieu de la paume de la main, la fixant longuement. Elle l'avait repérée ! _

« Il faut que je laisse Link se reposer. C'est à moi de nous sortir de cette situation. » _se chuchota la princesse comme pour se rassurer. Elle n'était pas … seule._


	176. Chapitre 176 : Du vol

**Chapitre 176 : Du vol**

« Zelda … et Link. »

« Midona ? C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? » _demanda la princesse, soucieuse et inquiète en voyant l'œil en face d'elle, sur cette main. Si elle ne se trompait pas, cela voulait tout dire … Elle devait faire attention. Mais comment … elle pouvait faire ça ?_

« Qui voudrais-tu que ça soit ? Ganondorf est mort, il ne reste plus que moi … pour le royaume de Crépuscule. Es-tu inquiète de ce que je compte faire ? De ce que je prépare ? Es-tu inquiète de tout ça ? Regarde-moi donc. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela, Midona. Mais maintenant que je peux t'avoir « en face » de moi, nous pouvons parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te parler ? Donnes-moi en une raison. Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait de t'adresser la parole dès maintenant ? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. »

« Peut-être parler de tout ça … de ce qui se passe, non ? Tu as l'air tellement différente … et je vois pourquoi Link s'inquiète grandement à ton sujet. »

« S'inquiéter à mon sujet ? Futilité et foutaises. Ce n'est pas cela ce qu'il veut. Il veut ma mort … comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une Twili et vous êtes des Hyliens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? Je peux savoir ce qui cloche avec toi ? »

_Hahahaha ! La main poussa un grand rire bien que le plus sinistre était son absence de bouche. Le son sortait du décor autour de la princesse et de Link. Celui-ci marmonnait légèrement, semblant proche de se réveiller._

« On ne va quand même pas le déranger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que veux-tu Midona ? Si tu es venue ici, c'est pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ? Tu t'en doutais ? As-tu une idée de la raison ? De ce que cela pourrait être exactement ? Voyons voir … peut-être ta mort, non ? »

« Pourquoi chercherais-tu à me tuer, Midona ? »

« HAHAHAHA ! Imbécile … pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai selon toi ?! »

« Pourquoi ? C'est ça que je veux savoir. Réponds-moi … Midona. »

« Je vais te le dire … tu n'as qu'à regarder la personne à côté de toi. »

_La personne à côté d'elle ? Il s'agissait tout simplement de Link, non ? Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir ? Elle voyait les veines qui apparaissaient le long du bras sortant du sol, comme si l'être qui le contrôlait était agacé ou énervé. Elle ne pensait quand même pas …_

« Midona, si c'est ce que j'imagine, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Je peux le savoir maintenant ?! »

« Que tu penses que j'ai des sentiments pour lui alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ça ? Tu crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Cette dévotion envers toi, tout le reste … »

« Est-ce pour cela que tu es devenu ainsi, Midona ? » _demanda calmement la princesse Zelda, reprenant aussitôt :_ « Penses-tu que si je te considérais comme une rivale, je t'aurai donné pendant un temps la Triforce de la Sagesse pour que tu puisses survivre. »

« Hahahaha ! Foutaises ! Quelle blague ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? Je sais parfaitement … ce que je fais … je suis aussi une princesse. Celle du Crépuscule ! Mais si j'emmène le royaume du Crépuscule par-dessus celui d'Hyrule, alors, il n'y aura plus d'Hylien. Mais j'ai besoin de force, plus de force ! Et je l'ai obtenue grâce à toi ! Hahaha ! Je devrais te remercier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que te confier une partie de la Triforce te permettrait d'en fabriquer une par toi-même, obscure et ténébreuse. »

« Des fois, on ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir. C'est ça qui est amusant … car tu n'en auras plus aucun, Zelda. Je vais t'éliminer ici et combattre Link ensuite. Ensuite … Ah … Elu de la déesse, n'est-ce pas ? Ce titre est arrogant. Il n'en a pas besoin. J'irai lui en dépouiller. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ça ? »

_Elle présenta la lame de son épée en direction de la main, celle-ci éclatant de rire avant de se mettre à grossir et grandir. Elle s'amplifia de plus en plus jusqu'à faire la taille d'une maisonnette. Si elle se faisait écraser, elle …_

« ZELDA ! Attention ! _» s'écrit une voix à côté d'elle, Link se jetant sur sa personne, roulant sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à finir par s'arrêter._

« Link ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'allais bien … et désolée du réveil un peu brusque. »

« Pas de souci. Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette main ? »

« LINK ! POUSSE-TOI DE L'INCARNATION DE LA DEESSE HYLIA ! »

« Midona ? C'est toi ? » _bafouilla Link, semblant avoir retrouvé ses forces pour le peu qu'il put se reposer. Il regarda l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il s'agissait de cette main géante ?_

« Link, je ne me répèterai pas. Si tu veux venir me chercher, tu n'as qu'à te diriger vers le palais où nous avons combattu Xanto. Maintenant, pousse-toi que j'écrase Zelda ! »

_Il en était hors de question. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait accepter ça ? Elle en était convaincue … mais elle se faisait des illusions. Il n'allait jamais prétendre tuer la princesse Zelda ! Pas maintenant ! Ou alors si ? Si Zelda mourrait, il aurait alors le dernier morceau de la Triforce. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait au final ?_


	177. Chapitre 177 : PCQ'ED

**Chapitre 177 : Posséder ce qu'elle désire**

« Tu ne comprends donc pas, Zelda ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre, Midona ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me voues une telle haine ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette dernière de ta part ? »

« TOUT ! Tu as tout fait pour ça ! TOUT TOUT TOUT ! Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Tu ne mérites pas que je ne t'accorde aucune importance ! »

« Tes paroles sont … étranges, très étranges, tu le sais ? »

« Etrange ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont d'étrange ? Ne te moque pas de moi ! ZELDA ! »

_Elle allait se débarrasser de la princesse d'Hyrule ! Elle se le promettait ! Elle poussa un cri de rage, frappant le sol de sa main gigantesque alors que Link gardait la princesse contre lui. Tenant fermement son épée, il donna un coup dans la main, coupant un doigt._

« Link ?! LINK ! Pourquoi elle ?! Et pas moi ? Assez ! Depuis des temps ancestraux, immémoriaux, il a fallu que l'incarnation de la déesse Hylia soit accompagnée par son élu. Ils ont toujours été ensemble, TOUJOURS ! »

« Et alors ? Tu crois que parce que le passé a prouvé cela, je n'ai pas la possibilité de modifier cela maintenant ? » _demanda Link avec lenteur. Cette épée … il voulait entendre Fay ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'entendait plus ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec l'arme ?_

« On ne change pas le destin … SAUF SI ON POSSEDE LA FORCE QUE J'AI MAINTENANT ! Comme cette Triforce ! »

« Midona, tu es devenue folle … mais je te ramènerai à la raison, je te le promets. »

_Il se le promettait à lui aussi .Mais pour ça, il devait combattre cette main et ainsi délivrer la princesse Zelda. C'était … la meilleure chose à faire maintenant. Brandissant son épée et son bouclier, il vit que Zelda faisait de même avec son arme._

« Tu as décidé encore une fois de te mettre de son côté. »

« Non, seulement, elle est là pour t'aider, comme moi. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que je dois faire … où je dois …changer tout cela. »

_C'était difficile à exprimer par des paroles … alors il devait le faire par des gestes ! Il s'élança en direction de la main gigantesque, celle-ci, avec son doigt perdu, s'apprêtant à lui donner une baffe géante. Néanmoins, l'hylien fit un saut en arrière, évitant la main. Il donna un coup d'épée à la verticale, entaillant grandement son adversaire._

« Link … je te promets juste une chose … tu seras à moi … même si je dois te tuer. Je pourrai alors te faire revenir à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et moi, je compte te ramener de l'autre côté … celui de la lumière d'Hyrule. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ce que je me promets envers toi ! Je ne reculerai devant rien pour ça ! »

« La lumière ? Je t'emporterai dans les ténèbres. Les Hyliens disparaitront ! »

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça … ni les Twilis, ni les Hyliens, Midona. Je refuse ça … et pourtant, j'étais prêt … à tuer la princesse Zelda pour te sauver. »

« FAIS-LE ALORS ! Récupère le morceau de la Triforce qui te manque ! Avec ces pouvoirs, nous serons immortels ! Nous aurons … la possibilité de vivre à jamais. »

« Je le refuse … pas de cette manière. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe. »

« Ah bon ? Et comment voudrais-tu que ça se passe hein ? PARLE ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Sache juste que je vais me rendre au palais, tu le verras alors par toi-même, Midona. Princesse Zelda ! AIDEZ MOI ! »

_Il s'apprêtait à en terminer avec cette main gigantesque et horrible. La princesse d'Hyrule l'accompagna dans son geste, une magie sainte envahissant le bras de celle qui dirigeait le royaume d'Hyrule. Les deux coups de lame vinrent s'abattre en même temps sur la main, finissant par la trancher complètement._

« Link … tu fais une regrettable erreur ! Dépêches-toi maintenant ! Je te montrerais ! »

« Plus besoin de t'inquiéter … Midona, j'arriverai bientôt pour te délivrer, tu verras. »

_La main tranchée commença à disparaître, le reste de son bras faisant de même. Link resta de marbre, rangeant son arme en gémissant, demandant :_

« Fay, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … »

_Aucune réponse ne vint alors qu'il avait fini par comprendre. Si l'épée ne le faisait pas autant souffrir qu'avant, voire presque plus du tout, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses convictions. Il reprit la parole :_

« Fay ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Tu peux te montrer ? »

« Maître Link. Il est préférable pour vos émotions que vous ne me voyez pas. Il y a 100% de chance que la vision de ma personne vous déplaise. »

« Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez. »

_Finalement, l'esprit à l'intérieur de l'épée se représenta à lui, un petit cri de surprise se faisant entendre de la part de Zelda. Il fallait dire que … le spectacle n'était guère réjouissant. Fay était parcourue par de petites fissures, de ridicules petites fissures mais qui pourtant, étaient visibles sur la totalité de son corps. Est-ce que … parce qu'elle avait été dans l'épée, cette épée de légende … qui ne voulait pas être utilisée contre son gré ?_


	178. Chapitre 178 : Contre sa volonté

**Chapitre 178 : Contre sa volonté**

« Fay ! Je veux une explication dès maintenant de ton état ! Raconte-moi ! Raconte-moi tout de suite ! S'il te plaît ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! »

« Fay ? Est-ce que tu … aurais subi la colère de l'épée de légende ? »

« Princesse Zelda, il aurait mieux valu que vous ne lui dites pas. Maintenant, maître Link ne voudra plus que je continue ce que j'ai commencé. »

« Qui le voudrait, Fay ? Regarde ton épée. Tu donnes l'impression de pouvoir t'effondrer en morceaux à chaque instant ! C'est plus qu'inquiétant ! »

« Fay. Viens par là … que je vois ça de plus près. » _murmura calmement Link bien que l'on pouvait entendre quelques tremblements dans sa voix, signe de son anxiété grandissante Il devait juste garder son calme … et attendre. Fay se rapprocha de lui, Link commençant à l'étudier. C'est vrai … partout sur son corps, son visage … tout._

« Maître Link, je ne suis pas blessée, sachez-le. »

« Laisse-moi en décider par moi-même. »

_Il commença à passer un doigt sur son visage, ses yeux, poussant un petit cri de surprise en voyant que quelque chose se fissurait chez elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Les yeux gravés dans le visage laissèrent place … à deux globes oculaires qui commencèrent à bouger à gauche puis à droite. D'une belle couleur bleu ciel, les yeux fixèrent Link._

« Maître Link, vous voyez ? Je ne vais pas mal … je vais bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Fay ? Tes yeux … ils sont bizarres ! Princesse Zelda ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout quel est ce phénomène, Link, je ne peux pas t'aider à ce sujet, j'en suis vraiment désolée … mais il faudra voir avec autrui. »

« Fay ? Ca ne te fait pas mal aux yeux ? Ils ont l'air … vivants. »

« Vivants ? Vous êtes sûr maître Link ? J'ai … mal aux yeux … mais en même temps, mes capacités visuelles … semblent décuplées. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout … Fay … mais … tu as l'air de ne pas aller si mal. Par contre, je t'interdis de t'insérer dans l'épée quand je n'en ai pas besoin ! Et qu'importe si cela me fait souffrir, viens par-là ! Hum … Tu es plus grande que prévue. »

_Il avait dit cela tout en prenant Fay dans ses bras, cherchant à la soulever. Contrairement à son format de petite fille humanoïde auparavant, maintenant, c'était bien différent. Disons qu'elle avait grandi et pas qu'un peu._

« Maître Link, dois-je descendre de vos bras maintenant ? Bien que mon poids … »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas si important, Fay. Tu peux grimper sur mes épaules par contre. »

« C'est étrange, Link. Très étrange même. »

« Quoi donc, princesse Zelda ? Qu'est-ce qui est si étrange ? »

« Rien … je ne pensais pas … mais tu sembles plus apaisé. Est-ce à cause de Fay ? »

_Hein ? Apaisé ? Comment ça ? Il regarda la petite femme humanoïde qui lévitait au-dessus du sol pour finir par se positionner sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête pour fixer Fay pendant quelques secondes, disant ensuite :_

« Je ne sais pas … mais l'inquiétude que j'ai pour elle m'a fait oublier pendant quelques instants Midona. Mais maintenant, je vais retourner chercher Midona. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Comme nous ne sommes pas blessés, nous pouvons continuer dès maintenant notre visite vers le palais de Midona. »

_C'était pour ça qu'il était parti à la base vers le royaume du Crépuscule. Il n'oubliait pas ses objectifs. Mais quand même … que Fay fasse quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais bon … Il avait mieux à faire._

« Il nous faut trouver le palais ! Maintenant ! Et qu'importe si des pokémon ou des monstres se placent entre nous, je m'en occuperai. »

« D'ailleurs … à ce sujet … Link, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Quoi donc, princesse Zelda ? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange pour que vous le signaliez ? »

« Nous n'avons rencontré aucun monstre en venant ici. Pourtant, dans le royaume du crépuscule, ils sont nombreux, non ? »

« Je crois bien … mais à part quelques pokémon, il est vrai que … c'est étrange. Très étrange, nous ferions mieux d'accélérer le mouvement, princesse Zelda. »

_Il chercha à bien tenir Fay sur ses épaules avant de courir. Ils allaient devoir aller plus vite, beaucoup plus vite que prévu même. Les rubans de Fay vinrent se poser sur son crâne, lui permettant alors d'avoir un appui correct._

« Maître Link, le château de mademoiselle Midona n'est plus très loin. »

« Tu en sais quelque chose ? Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, Fay ! Mais vu ton état, ça me semble normal que tu ne puisses pas me parler correctement. »

« Maître Link, je me suis concentrée pendant que j'étais dans la lame de légende. Cela me permettait alors de ne pas vous faire souffrir mais aussi de rechercher les signes de la présence de mademoiselle Midona. Comme elle fut souvent avec vous, elle fut inscrite dans ma mémoire et cela m'a permis alors de la repérer … avec plus d'aisance. »

_Impressionnant, c'était vraiment impressionnant comme travail, il devait le reconnaître. Mais tant mieux si cela marchait, surtout si ça permettait de retrouver Midona !_


	179. Chapitre 179 : Devant le château

**Chapitre 179 : Devant le château**

« Fay … grâce à toi, nous allons beaucoup plus vite que prévu, merci. »

« De rien, maître Link. Je fais cela pour vous rendre service. J'espère me rendre utile pour vous. Est-ce que je ne suis pas trop lourde ? »

« Pas du tout, Fay ! Pas du tout ! Mais … vraiment … nous allons si vite. »

« Cela n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, maître Link. Vous ne devriez pas vous formaliser à ce sujet, je tiens à vous le dire. »

« Dites-moi, tous les deux. Au lieu de palabrer et de faire des courbettes, que pensez-vous d'avancer ? Link, tu prends beaucoup trop de repos dernièrement. »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avait dit ça, princesse Zelda ? »

« C'est le cas mais … de là à ne faire que ça, il y a quand même quelques limites, Link. Attention à ne pas faire … trop d'absence de zèle. »

« Bon, d'accord, d'accord … j'ai compris. » _soupira Link alors que Fay se penchait en avant, le regardant, la tête à l'envers. Elle demanda d'une voix calme, comme à son habitude :_

« Maître Link, est-ce que je dérange l'incarnation de la déesse Hylia ? Si tel est le cas, je peux retourner dans l'épée pour ne plus vous perturber. »

« Princesse Zelda, est-ce que vous pourriez vous excuser envers elle, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Pardon, Fay. Tu ne nous déranges pas. Mais il faut simplement que Link reprenne un rythme plus rapide où nous n'arriverons pas au château. »

« Si je vous montre un raccourci pour vous emmener au château, est-ce que maître Link ne sera pas forcé alors d'être aussi rapide que vous le désiriez ? »

_Hein ? Euh bien entendu. C'est pas vraiment ça où elle voulait en venir mais bon … Elle regarda Fay pendant que Link la félicitait, lui disant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait une telle idée en tête. Enfin, plutôt, une telle connaissance. Elle était sacrément utile !_

« Alors … prenez ce chemin sur la droite, le voyez-vous ? »

« Hmmm … oui et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? »

« Regardez, maître Link … ce chemin n'est pas à découvert, nul ne passe par là. Vous devriez l'utiliser et vous trouverez alors ce que vous cherchez. »

« Oh ! Je vois, je vois ! Merci beaucoup, Fay ! C'est une excellente chose ! »

_Il venait de s'exclamer avec un peu de joie, prenant le raccourci que Fay leur avait montré. Quand même … qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans elle ? Pas grand-chose, il devait le reconnaître. Mais bon, maintenant que c'était fait, autant en profiter ! _

_C'est vrai que ce chemin est quand même … très difficile d'accès. Il n'y avait pas pensé au départ mais maintenant … il s'en rapprochait ! Il le voyait ! Il arrivait à l'apercevoir au loin ! Il s'exclama avec joie en s'adressant à Fay :_

« Merci Fay ! Merci ! Nous y sommes enfin ! Après plusieurs heures à nous perdre … »

« J'en suis désolée, maître Link. J'aurai dû me montrer plus réactive … mais … je crois que je suis contente de savoir que vous avez trouvé ce palais. »

« Contente ? Tu peux l'être, Fay ! Par contre, il faut que tu descendes de mes épaules maintenant. Ça sera beaucoup mieux et moins dangereux. Et surtout, si tu rentres dans l'épée, tu ne viens pas m'aider, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. »

« Comme vous le désirez, maître Link. J'y vais de ce pas. »

_Tant mieux car … de base … il ne se sentait pas en confiance. L'impression malsaine qui émanait du château, malgré la distance … était envahissante. Il ne devait pas se faire de mauvaises idées mais là … c'était quand même plus que déplaisant en un sens._

« Zelda, sortez votre arme car je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends. »

_Ils devaient être bien à un kilomètre ou deux du château … mais il n'avait pas tellement changé de l'extérieur. Le chemin, ils y étaient proches, très proches. Encore quelques centaines de mètres et … il pourra alors retrouver Midona. Il trouvera une solution !_

« Link … est-ce que toi aussi … tu … »

« Oui, Zelda, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous veniez. »

« C'est vrai que je ressens un profond malaise à cet endroit. » _chuchota-t-elle, cherchant à se rassurer par de telles paroles. _« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois t'abandonner. »

« Je n'ai … plus dit cela. Vous avez fait votre choix, je veux juste que vous y teniez compte dorénavant. Je ne pourrai pas toujours vous protéger, princesse Zelda. Pas ici. »

« Est-ce que tu te serais enfin résigné à me laisser t'accompagner ? »

« Si vous avez fini de parler … peut-être que vous devriez finalement voir ce qui se trouve en face de vous, non ? Tous les deux, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Giratina ! » _s'écrit Link, surpris, se tournant vers l'origine de la voix._

« Et il n'est pas seul … ça serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura une seconde voix, Zelda faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même. Si elle ne se trompait pas, cela voulait juste dire que …_

« Darkrai ? Tu es là aussi ?! » _se dit-elle, tenant fermement son arme. Elle était déjà prête au cas où à se défendre ! Les deux ombres sortirent du sol, rigolant entre elles alors que Link observait l'imposant Giratina. Quelque chose était différent chez eux … mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Cette impression … de puissance démesurée ?_


	180. Chapitre 180 : Sans qu'elle s'en mêle

**Chapitre 180 : Sans qu'elle s'en mêle**

« Zelda ! Reculez maintenant ! Je vais m'occuper d'eux ! »

« Link, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire ça non ? Nous sommes ensemble donc nous combattons ensemble, c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, princesse Zelda ! Ce ne sont pas des adversaires que l'on peut prendre à la légère ! Pas du tout ! Il y a … quelque chose de différent chez eux. »

« Nous sommes enfin libres ! Nous avons retrouvé notre véritable puissance ! Tu vas nous craindre ! NOUS CRAINDRE ! AVANT QUE L'ON NE TE TUE ! »

« Giratina, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Voyons … de toute façon, la princesse Zelda aura fort à faire avec les pokémon que nous avons ramenés pour elle. » _déclara Darkrai dans un sourire, plusieurs ombres sortant du sol. De petites créatures violettes … avec des pierres précieuses ancrées sur le torse mais aussi deux yeux remplacés par des diamants ?_

« Princesse Zelda … je vous laisse vous charger d'eux mais utilisez votre magie, n'hésitez pas un seul instant, d'accord ? Sinon, il y a des chances que … »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! Dès que j'en aurai terminé avec eux, je viendrai t'aider, d'accord ? » _dit tout simplement la princesse tout en souriant._

« Hors de question, pas contre eux. » _déclara tout simplement Link tout en se préparant au combat. Il avait beaucoup à faire ! Il avait beaucoup plus même … MAINTENANT ! Il courut vers Darkrai, épée en main._

« Oh ? Je suis ton premier choix ? Mais n'oublie pas que Giratina est là aussi. »

_Il ne l'oubliait pas ! Pas le moins du monde ! C'est pour ça qu'il tenait alors son grappin dans l'autre main, le pointant vers un arbre. Alors qu'il donnait un coup d'épée en direction de Darkrai, la pointe du grappin se planta dans l'écorce de l'arbre._

« Désolé mais non, Giratina, je ne me ferai pas avoir de la sorte ! »

_Même si son coup avait été inefficace contre Darkrai, il avait remarqué que Giratina avait tout simplement tenté de le boulotter d'un coup de bouche. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il n'était pas stupide à ce point ! MAINTENANT !_

_Il retira la pointe du grappin dans l'arbre juste avant de le percuter. Ce fut la meilleure idée qu'il eut puisque l'arbre fut défoncé par Giratina qui avait espéré l'avoir à l'arrivée. ZUT ! DARKRAI ! Il se baissa rapidement, évitant la griffe de ce dernier._

« Oh ? Tu as l'air bien plus agile qu'auparavant aussi ! Pourtant, tu dois affronter Midona, tu ne l'as pas oublié hahaha ? Alors pourquoi restes-tu aussi calme ? »

« Car vous n'êtes que des pantins ! Vous ne valez rien face à elle ! Et je réagirai comme il le faudra lorsque je la verrai, pas auparavant ! VENEZ DONC TOUS LES DEUX ! JE VOUS ATTENDS ! » _répondit Link, se retournant pour tenter un coup d'estoc dans Darkrai._

« Des pantins ? Peut-être … mais nous serons encore en vie alors que tu seras mort. Si nous éliminons la princesse Zelda, nous retrouverons définitivement notre liberté ! »

« Votre liberté ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est exactement hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons plus aucune obligation de lui obéir, imbécile ! » _répliqua Darkrai après les paroles de Link._

_C'était quand même beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Ils étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'auparavant mais … surtout … ils ne se donnaient même pas encore à fond ! Il le savait ! Il le ressentait ! Il hurla :_

« PRINCESSE ZELDA ! Qu'est-ce que cela donne ?! »

« Ils ne font pas long feu face à moi … mais ils sont très nombreux … Link. »

_Pourquoi sa voix était plus faible ? Il ne pouvait pas se retourner vers elle sinon, il était mort ! Il n'était … ah … et Fay ? Il devait parler à Fay aussi, d'ailleurs … NON !_

« FAY ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de l'épée ?! Je me disais bien que je ne souffrais pas ! FAY ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! »

« Maître Link … je suis désolée mais je fais cela pour vous. »

« STOPPE CA ! MAINTENANT ! Sinon, je jette l'épée ! »

_Darkrai et Giratina s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement, étonnés par ce qui se passait. Link criait envers l'arme de légende ? Une lueur émana d'elle, entourant le poignet de Link avant que celui-ci ne fasse quelques mouvements, la voix féminine reprenant :_

« Maître Link, vous devez continuer à vous battre jusqu'au bout. Je vais vous aider dans votre tâche. Je suis capable de ressentir leurs attaques mais je ne sais pas si votre corps suivra. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre de ta part ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que son poing ne s'ouvrait pas ? Il n'était pas capable de … NON ! Elle n'aurait pas osé ?!_

« FAY ! Lâche ton emprise sur mon bras ! »

« Je ne peux pas, maître Link. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Dis-le moi ! »

« Je le refuse … car je ne veux pas … que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. »

_C'était ça son unique raison ? Ca ne comptait pas ! Il n'avait pas peur de souffrir ! Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que l'esprit de l'épée décide de faire n'importe quoi ! Il devait lutter contre ça ! Il allait devoir utiliser ses pokémons au cas où … pour que ce combat se termine._


	181. Chapitre 181 : En un coup

**Chapitre 181 : En un coup**

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Tout a changé radicalement. »

_Maintenant que Link n'obéissait plus … du moins, que son bras tenant l'épée semblait pris d'une nouvelle vie, il était beaucoup plus difficile de l'atteindre. Problématique, c'était vraiment problématique ! Giratina et Darkrai se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes._

« Que faisons-nous ? Devons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses de notre côté ? »

« C'est le mieux, Darkrai. On n'aura pas une nouvelle chance. »

« Alors allons-y … hahaha … Montrons-lui ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à nous. »

_Darkrai éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant de regarder devant lui. Cela allait être simple … très simple de se battre contre Link maintenant. Une aura ténébreuse se forma tout autour de lui alors que Giratina reprenait sa forme de serpent. Fini de plaisanter.  
><em>

« Link ! Il faut que tu utilises tes pokémon, maintenant ! »

« Je sais, je sais, princesse Zelda ! Mais je réfléchis encore à comment … bien les utiliser, voilà tout ! Car c'est dangereux ici. »

« Ils sont prêts à tout pour te défendre ! Ils sont là pour ça ! N'oublie jamais ça, Link ! Moi-même, j'hésite à utiliser les miens mais qu'importe … je vais y être obligée. »

_Ah bon ? Tant que ça ? C'était … surprenant … très surprenant oui. Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'avait pas à se sentir concerné par ça ! Il regarda son bras, criant de toutes ses forces :_

« FAY ! LAISSE-MOI DIRIGER CE COMBAT ! »

« Maître Link … et comment comptez-vous faire alors ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Tu verras bien … mais toi aussi … tu continues tes imbécilités. »

« Cela ne m'incite guère à accepter votre proposition, maître Link. »

_ASSEZ ! Qu'elle lui obéisse ! Il faisait ça aussi pour elle ! Il n'avait pas envie … qu'elle se brise ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué non ?! Il mit son bouclier au bon moment, la queue du Giratina l'envoyant plusieurs mètres en arrière, roulant auprès de Zelda. Un regard sur la droite et il voyait l'un des pokémon fait en partie de cristal … mort._

« Hey ! Princesse Zelda, vous … »

« Désolée … Link. Je ne peux pas vraiment parler. »

_Elle avait l'air assez essoufflée. C'en était quand même plutôt inquiétant mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il était maintenant proche de la princesse Zelda, autant l'aider dans ce combat contre des pokémon … qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Et surtout, elle en avait déjà tué une dizaine ! Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? ET ZUT ! Autant ne plus perdre de temps !_

« Venez par là, vous tous ! Vous nous serez plus qu'utiles ! »

_Il avait décidé finalement de tous les appeler. Les pokéball s'ouvrirent en même temps, paraissant devant les yeux de Link. Il indiqua d'aller épauler la princesse Zelda pendant qu'il retournait au combat contre Giratina._

_Le Tartard s'amusait déjà à soigner la princesse Zelda, lui permettant alors de retrouver quelques forces qui étaient bien nécessaires pour la bataille qui s'annonçait. La lourde et longue bataille … ah … ah … ah … il était fatigué lui aussi._

« Fay ? Est-ce que tu me laisses régler ça à ma manière maintenant ? »

« Maître Link … je ne veux pas que vous m'empêchiez de vous aider. Puis-je … vous demander … de me le promettre ? »

_Promettre ça à l'esprit de l'épée ? C'était quand même assez ironique en soi mais … pourquoi pas ? Elle devait alors faire une promesse de sa part envers lui ! Il murmura :_

« Seulement si tu me promets que tu arrêteras de contrôler l'épée de légende si tu ne vas plus assez bien … d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux me promettre ça ? »

« Je … vais vous le promettre, maître Link. »

« Alors, je suis d'accord, Fay. Tu peux venir m'aider, je ne sais pas de quelle façon mais qu'importe, tu peux venir m'aider. Maintenant, relâche mon bras. »

« TARTARD ! » _s'égosilla l'un de ses pokémon alors que Darkrai et Giratina avaient totalement disparu de son champ de vision. Ils étaient où ? C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas entendu les deux pokémon ! Où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient ? Il regarda à gauche et à droite. Il ne voyait que ses propres pokémon, Zelda, et ceux qui accompagnaient normalement Giratina et Darkrai. Où … est-ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux ?_

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Heronu ? »

« Tartard, Tartard Tar Tar. »

« Me soigner ? Hum … je veux bien. » _dit Link, un peu étonné mais appréciant le geste. Il avait pu voir à quel point cela avait été efficace sur la princesse Zelda._

_Il se sentait tout de suite plus rassuré, fermant les yeux en sentant le liquide asperger mon visage. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être moins fatigué, étrange. Est-ce que le Tartard avait loupé son coup ? Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'effroi de la princesse Zelda qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas ça ! Pas du tout ! Rouvrant les yeux, il se statufia sur place, clignant plusieurs fois pour être sûr de bien voir … ce qui se passait devant lui. Son Tartard … son pokémon. Tartard … Heronu … avait juste … le ventre transpercé … par un bras entièrement noir. Son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts avant d'être entouré par une flamme de couleur blanche, se retrouvant réduisant en cendres, laissant voir Darkrai, sa griffe tachée de sang._


	182. Chapitre 182 : Tout donner

**Chapitre 182 : Tout donner**

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça le serait ? Vous avez voulu nous affronter, il fallait s'y attendre. »

_Ce n'était pas ça … pas ça ! Non ! C'était juste … si brutal. Il avait oublié cette sensation … de voir disparaître comme cela un être proche. Horrible … c'était juste horrible. Il n'acceptait pas ça ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« MON TARTARD ! DARKRAI ! JE VAIS TE … »

« Me tuer ? Mais je n'attends que ça … mais tu devrais te méfie. Tu as ton dos à découvert, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué encore ? Pourtant … hahaha … »

_Il se retourna subitement, esquivant la queue de Giratina avant de pousser un autre cri de rage. Son pokémon ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ça ! Il n'avait pas prévu ça ! Il ne l'acceptait pas ! HORS DE QUESTION !_

« Giratina ... toi aussi, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Tu vas comprendre que … »

« Maître Link, vous emporter ne fera pas revenir votre pokémon. Veuillez tout simplement vous calmer, je vous prie. »

« Fay ! Comment est-ce que tu veux que je me calme ? Mon pokémon est mort ! »

« Il est vrai qu'il n'y a plus de trace de lui … mais si vous ne gardez pas votre sang-froid, il se peut que d'autres pokémon souffrent terriblement … voire pire. »

« Je … oui … c'est vrai … je ... pardon … Fay. »

_Mais alors quoi faire ? Rappeler ses pokémon ? Il amorça un mouvement vers ses pokéballs mais fut interrompu par les propos de la princesse qui vient dire :_

« Link, je vais sortir les pokémon que le palais d'Hyrule m'a confiés. »

« Princesse Zelda, vous ne devriez pas ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux ! »

« Link … ce sont des chevaliers d'Hyrule avant d'être des pokémon. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit impossible que quelqu'un ne meure lorsque nous sommes proches de l'origine du problème et du fléau dans ce monde ? Link … »

« Je … Je … Non. J'ai compris … je comprends mais … »

_Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. C'était trop dur. Il devait accepter de voir ses pokémon se sacrifier ? Hors de question ! Il n'acceptait pas ça ! Il en était hors de question ! NON NON ET NON ! Pourtant, tous ses pokémon n'étaient pas en train de s'apitoyer. C'était le contraire … ils étaient comme galvanisés. Ils avaient encore plus envie de se venger. Ils n'avaient pas peur ? De mourir ? Lui-même n'avait pas peur de ça … mais voir ses … compagnons disparaitre comme ça … il n'y arrivait pas. Il … n'y arrivait pas._

_Plusieurs rayons lumineux vinrent se former autour de lui alors qu'il pouvait remarquer d'autres pokémon. Ceux de la princesse Zelda ? Vraiment ? Elle avait décidé de quand même le faire alors ? Il regarda les différents pokémon, écoutant leurs noms :_

« Airmure ! Lucario ! Lancargot ! Scalproie ! »

_De différentes tailles … mais tous impressionnants. Ils étaient vraiment très impressionnants. Et est-ce qu'ils étaient forts ? Car c'était là le problème. Ils pouvaient faire quoi ? Il en eut la réponse très rapidement lorsqu'ils vinrent trancher les Ténéfix, ayant enfin compris comment s'appelaient les différents monstres aux yeux de diamant._

« Link, ne te préoccupe pas de mes pokémon, ni des tiens ! Continue de te battre ! »

« Je vais le faire … princesse Zelda. Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. »

_Il en était maintenant définitivement sûr. S'il voulait arriver à les combattre, il devait laisser ses pokémon … se mêler à cette bataille. ET LUI Y RENTRER A NOUVEAU ! Il murmura :_

« Fay … comment est-ce que l'épée … réagit pour l'instant ? »

« La vengeance est quelque chose qu'elle déteste. Elle ne vous accepte toujours pas, maître Link. Ce que vous faites lui déplait. Sous le signe de la vengeance, elle ne peut pas supporter vos actes et vos gestes. »

« Je m'en doutais … qu'elle ferait tout pour me créer des problèmes. »

« Maître Link, ne pensez pas du mal de cette épée, je vous le demande. »

« Je n'en pense pas du mal … enfin, si ! Juste que … »

_Non, ça ne servait à rien de parler. Il s'était éloigné, emmenant ses pokémon avec lui tout en remarquant que le nombre de Ténéfix était réduit. Il n'en restait presque plus. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule et unique chose : la dernière partie de ce combat venait de débuter. Darkrai eut un petit rire, se positionnant en face de lui alors que tous les pokémon de Link se positionnaient autour de l'Hylien._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est Giratina ? »

« Occupé avec la princesse d'Hyrule. Ne t'en fait donc pas pour lui, il reviendra bien assez rapidement pour m'épauler … même si je pense que tu seras déjà mort d'ici là. »

« Tu te trompes lourdement, Darkrai. Je vais juste mettre un terme à ce qui aurait dû se finir il y a de cela pas mal de temps maintenant. Oui … je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. »

_Il avait serré son poing sur le manche de son épée, de toutes ses forces, quitte à se faire saigner. Oui, la douleur revenait dans son bras. Cela voulait dire … que Fay l'écoutait. Elle n'était pas en si bonne état. Il devait se dépêcher. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle aussi ! Il se le refusait catégoriquement ! Darkrai était un pokémon mort maintenant !_


	183. Chapitre 183 : Une faiblesse

**Chapitre 183 : Une faiblesse**

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu fatigues ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu donnes ton maximum, hahaha ! Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? »

« Cesse de te répéter sauf si c'est pour devenir agaçant. »

_Il disait cela avec nonchalance, évitant de laisser déborder ses émotions cette fois. Ce n'était pas bon … pas bon du tout oui. Le mieux était de ne pas laisser transparaître cela. Même si bien entendu, c'était difficile, très difficile … mais il y arriverait._

« Oh ? Est-ce que je t'énerve donc ? Ça serait amusant. Vous ne pouvez pas me battre ! »

_Il poussa un petit râle de colère avant de se remettre en action. Il était temps qu'il s'en occupe personnellement de Darkrai ! Il esquiva la sphère ténébreuse que lui envoya le pokémon, regardant derrière lui au cas où. Son Ciyazox frappa dedans, la repoussant._

« Je vois … c'est vrai que ça pourrait être problématique si je ne m'occupe pas de lui. »

_Il avait observé les différents pokémon de Link … et ce Cizayox était de loin le plus avancé dans l'expérience. Il risquait d'avoir quelques ennuis s'il ne faisait pas attention. Bon ! Maintenant, il fallait réellement se concentrer et se préparer à les tuer._

« ALLONS-Y ! HAHAHAHA ! »

_Toujours ce fichu rire dément ! Il ne pouvait pas changer de registre un peu ? Link émit un léger grognement, signe que cela l'agaçait plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Mais bon, il allait pouvoir mettre un terme à ce combat qui ne faisait que trop continuer._

_Tournant sa tête à gauche puis à droite, il jeta un œil à la princesse Zelda. Malgré l'imposante stature de Giratina, elle arrivait à esquiver ses coups et alternait entre son épée et son arc pour tenter de blesser le dragon spectral. Mais cela ne suffisait pas et les pokémon d'acier qui accompagnaient la princesse se chargeaient de la protéger._

« Link ! Ne te déconcentre pas de Darkrai ! Il sera d'aucune pitié contre toi ! »

_C'est vrai … il le savait ! Il plaça son bouclier au bon moment, parant alors l'attaque de Darkrai avec une certaine aisance. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir ! Il allait s'en sortir ! Il … en était convaincu ! Il allait y arriver ! Il poussa un râle, signe qu'il était prêt ! FAY !_

« FAY ! Réponds-moi un peu au cas où ! Est-ce que tu es là ?! »

« Je suis là, maître Link. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ma santé, elle va très bien. »

« Si tu le dis … mais je ne me sens pas plus rassuré pour autant, je tiens à te prévenir. » _murmura Link. Le fait qu'elle ne lui parle pas … il trouvait cela très dérangeant. Mais alors, il avait besoin qu'elle fasse la conversation avec lui._

« Maître Link, ne vous souciez pas de moi. Continuez le combat. Je remarque que vous êtes légèrement blessé, veuillez faire attention à votre corps, je vous prie. »

_C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était vrai qu'il était blessé mais ce n'était pas son corps qui le préoccupait le plus. C'était plutôt celui de ses pokémon ! Ils étaient eux aussi un peu blessés car Darkrai ne se privait pas pour déchaîner des attaques de plus en plus violentes._

« Sais-tu que dès l'instant où tu montres une blessure, c'est considéré comme une faiblesse ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû de mettre en travers de notre chemin ! JAMAIS ! »

« Arrête donc de parler et viens te battre, je n'attends que ça. »

_C'est vrai qu'il se sentait bien blessé … mais ce n'était pas une raison pour autant ! Il allait continuer ! Encore et encore ! Mais … il n'avait pas l'impression de prendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas trancher une créature qui disparaissait dans le sol !_

« Et si on pimentait un peu le tout, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Darkrai frappa le sol, une aura ténébreuse se format tout autour de lui, se propageant sous la forme d'une onde de choc. Il voulut sauter mais il se retrouva projeté en arrière … sauf que son Cizayox l'arrêta, le gardant entre ses pattes._

« Merci Barnos. C'est vraiment très … »

« Cizayox ! Ciza ! Cizayox ! »

_Comment ça ? Il devait utiliser ce petit moment pour abattre Darkrai ? Comment comptait-il faire ? Il regardait ses pokémon et … celui de Midona. Car oui, elle était toujours là. Mais … comment devait-il … AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Barnos ?! »

_Le pokémon s'était mis à déployer ses ailes. Normalement, il ne pouvait pas voler ! Surtout avec un corps aussi solide et fait d'acier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il … Non ? Quand même pas ? Il regarda son Cizayox, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Darkrai continuait avec son aura ténébreuse, pouvant toucher tout le monde mais …_

« CIZAYOX ! »

_Son pokémon venait tout simplement de crier avant de sauter dans les airs, passant outre l'aura de Darkrai. Celui-ci tourna son visage vers Link mais au dernier moment. L'Hylien prit son impulsion grâce à son pokémon, fonçant, lame en main en direction de l'être ténébreux. Son épée fit un mouvement horizontal avant qu'il n'atterrisse au sol, à deux bons mètres de Darkrai, l'aura ténébreuse s'arrêtant._

« Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu as fait … QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! »

« Mettre un terme à ta folie … et venger la mort de mon pokémon. »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Cette fois-ci, je suis vraiment en colère ! » _hurla Darkrai, une griffe posée sur sa plaie béante qui laissait s'échapper une fumée noire. Cela n'avait pas suffi à le tuer ? Mais comment c'était possible ? !Il avait été sûr pourtant de … le toucher._


	184. Chapitre 184 : Mus par la Triforce

**Chapitre 184 : Mus par la Triforce**

« Tu pensais … m'abattre en un coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne pensais pas … j'en étais convaincu ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ?! »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un simple coup d'épée, même de légende, pourrait réussir à m'abattre ?! Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi faible que ça ?! Pour qui me prends-tu, héros de pacotille ?! JE VAIS T'APPR… »

« VOUS M'ENERVEZ, MISERABLES INSECTES ! »

« Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Giratina d'être énervé. Vous êtes tout simplement finis, tous … vous allez disparaître sans même comprendre ce qui se passe pour vous. »

« LINK ! Mon … Mon pokémon est mort ! »

_Lequel ? Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il put voir le cadavre de l'oiseau de métal. Airmure, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été transpercé par la queue de Giratina. La princesse … était blessée ?! Il ne devait pas laisser ça se faire ! Il se le refusait !_

« Princesse Zelda, reculez ! Il ne faut pas que vous mourriez ! »

« Et tu penses vraiment, Link, qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait, je vais abandonner maintenant ? Si je dois mourir, cela sera alors pour défendre mon peuple et ce monde ! »

Ce _n'était pas le moment de faire de belles paroles ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Même Midona aurait refusé ça … avant qu'elle ne change ! Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça ! ASSEZ ! DARKRAI LE GONFLAIT ! _

« Encore une erreur. Tu ne surveilles pas assez tes arrières, Link. »

« DIMORET ! DIMO ! DIMO ! »

« Dégate, stupide créature ! » _s'écria Darkrai, rencontrant de la résistance de la part de Tatania, celle-ci parant ses coups avec ses propres griffes._

« Tatania ! Recule ! Je vais … »

« Link, elle te fait gagner du temps ! Profites-en plutôt ! Reprends ton souffle, prépare une nouvelle attaque ! Il faut que tu t'occupes de lui ! Moi-même, je vais l'utiliser ! Je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! Je ne pensais pas arriver à ça … »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, princesse Zelda ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Je vais utiliser la Triforce de la Sagesse. Je n'ai pas d'autres possibilités. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Pas d'autres possibilités ? On parlait d'utiliser la Triforce ! Ce n'était pas rien quand même ! Mais … c'était peut-être ça la solution en fait. Utiliser la Triforce ! Voilà ce qu'il allait faire pour obtenir la victoire !_

« On va alors faire ça … Fay, est-ce que tu crois que je peux ? »

« Ce … Cela me semble … une bonne idée … maître Link. »

_Sa voix faiblissait. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était signe d'une mauvaise chose, très mauvaise chose. Avec lenteur, il brandit son poing, laissant paraître le symbole de la Triforce du Courage. Darkrai recula légèrement, surpris, avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? »

« Oh ? Tu donnes l'impression d'en avoir peur. C'est assez plaisant à lire sur ton visage en fait, hahaha ! J'aime bien ça … j'aime beaucoup, oui. »

« Ne fait pas le malin à cause de la Triforce. Je suis encore capable de te tuer ! Tu … »

« DIMORET ! » _cria Tatania, ayant créé une route de glace pour passer au-dessus de Darkrai et atterrir sur lui, les deux griffes en avant. Elle allait terminer ça et …_

« Tu commences à me lasser toi … mais tu vas te rendre utile. MEURES ! »

_Qu… quoi ? Un simple coup de poing … stoppa la Dimoret comme si de rien n'était. Des veines vertes se fit voir sur le corps de la Dimoret, celle-ci étant parcouru de soubresauts alors qu'elle restait figée en l'air. Quand Darkrai la rejeta au sol, elle ne bougeait plus. PIRE ! Darkrai … semblait s'être soigné._

« Quelle stupidité. Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais utilisé tous mes atouts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es allé trop loin cette fois. Je ne t'aurai pas pardonné … mais … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« CA ! Tu vas voir ! » _hurla Link, faisant apparaître le second symbole de la Triforce, celle-ci étant celle de la Force maintenant, possédée par Ganondorf._

« Tu oserais même utiliser la seconde Triforce ? Tu es donc sérieux ? Hahaha ! Mais tu es fatigué et exténué alors que j'ai retrouvé ma pleine forme ! »

« Tu vas goûter aux pouvoirs de la Triforce. Tu verras alors la différence entre toi et moi. Deux de mes pokémon ! Tu as tué DEUX de mes pokémon ! »

« Et alors ? » _ironisa Darkrai, visiblement peu sensible à la situation. Link prit une profonde respiration. Cette fois-ci, que ses derniers pokémon reculent. Cette fois-ci … que Fay ne parle plus … qu'elle n'agisse que presque pas. Il allait s'occuper personnellement de ce monstre. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'il allait lui en coûter de s'opposer à la Triforce du Courage. NON ! A la Triforce du Courage ET de la Force ! Cette Force qui l'envahissait était totalement différente du pouvoir qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir en lui sans même jamais l'utiliser. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il allait en abuser s'il le fallait … pour éliminer définitivement Darkrai. Il n'allait plus rien rester de cet être ténébreux, même pas des cendres. RIEN DU TOUT ! Il allait disparaître dans la lumière de l'épée de légende !_


	185. Chapitre 185 : Les dernières forces

**Chapitre 185 : Les dernières forces**

« Link ? Comment est-ce que ton corps supporte ? »

« Princesse Zelda, j'ai l'impression que … je me consume de l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle force en moi. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu possèdes deux parties de la Triforce. Tu es presque l'égal de la déesse Hylia, Link. Sans vouloir que tu t'en vantes. »

_Ce n'était pas son but. Presque l'égal d'une déesse ? C'était étrange. Il n'y avait pas pensé de la sorte, pas du tout. Devenir aussi fort que ça … pour pouvoir affronter Midona et lui tenir tête. C'était peut-être cela qu'il voulait alors._

_Il n'allait pas retenir ses coups face à Darkrai. Il pointa la lame de légende en direction du pokémon ténébreux. Il avait peut-être retrouvé des forces … mais rien n'allait le sauver de ce qu'il comptait lui préparer. Loin de là … Hahaha._

« MAINTENANT ! FAY ! Prépares-toi à sortir ! Tu vas pouvoir te reposer ! »

_Il s'était élancé à l'attaque ! Il ne devait pas reculer ! Il devait éliminer cet adversaire une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il sentait toute l'énergie qui se dirigeait vers la lame de la déesse. Il allait utiliser la Triforce contre Darkrai et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes !_

« Tu comptes me battre au corps à corps ? Et tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter ça ? »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix ! Tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois ! »

_Il planta la lame dans le sol alors que Darkrai s'y enfonçait, prêt à réapparaître dans le dos de Link. Pourtant celui-ci avait un sourire aux lèvres, une aura de lumière se dégageant de la lame, venant éclairer toute la zone autour d'eux.  
><em>

« Cette … cette lumière ! POURQUOI ?! »

« C'est ce qui a failli tuer Midona … La lumière. Tu n'es qu'une créature issue de l'ombre. Lorsque tu n'as plus d'endroit où te cacher, tu seras obligé de te montrer. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » _hurla une voix à côté de lui, le faisant se retourner._

_Zelda ?! Elle avait délaissé son épée, tenant un arc entre ses mains, une flèche présente sur l'arme bandée. Qu'est-ce que … Cette flèche ? C'était une flèche de lumière ? Et elle avait quitté l'arc pour se loger dans le crâne de Giratina._

« JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! NON ! Nous étions libres ! Vous avez décidé de nous barrer la route ! Vous avez décidé, vous, les Hyliens et les Twilis de venir nous déranger ?! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ON DOIT MOURIR POUR VOUS ?! Je n'accepterai pas ça ! JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS CA ! Je vais t'emporter avec moi, princesse de malheur ! Je te tuerai ! Je vous emporterai tous avec moi ! »

_Tout le corps de Giratina avait disparu. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Pas de temps à perdre pour voir si c'était le cas ou non ! C'était trop risqué de tenter de lui laisser sa chance ! Il avait Darkrai à éliminer ! Celui-ci tentait de se cacher les yeux à cause de cette lumière qui lui brûlait les rétines mais … Link ne s'attendait pas à ça. _

« HAHAHAHA … HAHAHAHA ! Non … Non … Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas ce plaisir ! Je ne vous laisserai pas cette victoire ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! »

_Quelque chose se produisait … mais quoi ? C'était quoi cette sphère que Darkrai tenait dans ses mains ? Il avait i 'impression que la matière était aspirée à l'intérieur. Mais surtout, cette sphère grandissait de plus en plus ? Et les bras de Darkrai … disparaissaient à l'intérieur.  
><em>

« Moi aussi, je vais vous emporter avec moi ! Je n'ai pas été vaincu par vous ! NON ! Puisque tu veux tant retrouver ta chère Midona, je t'en laisse la possibilité, hahaha ! Vraiment … nous étions libres … nous avons finis enchaînés … et nous sommes morts pour retrouver ce que nous avions perdus. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que les autres humanoïdes. Tsss …Adieu. »

_Tout l'être de Darkrai disparut à l'intérieur de trou noir avant que ce dernier ne se dissipe. Link voulut s'écrouler au sol mais … Giratina ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment … mort ? Un râle se fit entendre au-dessus de la princesse Zelda, le corps de Giratina réapparaissant, gueule grande ouverte. Le pokémon avait son être qui se dissipait à grande vitesse… mais encore capable de lancer une ultime attaque. Le Scalproie poussa la princesse, ses deux bras s'illuminant alors qu'il les pointait vers Giratina._

_La moitié du corps du Scalproie s'engouffra dans le pokémon spectral, celui-ci creusant un trou dans le sol après son passage. Quelques secondes passèrent, le Scalproie s'effondrant, la moitié du corps totalement disparue. Mort … il était mort … mais la princesse était sauvée.  
><em>

« Est-ce que … Giratina a disparu ? »

« Je crois que … oui … Link. Je crois que … ça en ait … fini d'eux. »

« Je peux donc … faire ça … »

_Il planta la lame dans le sol, posant un genou sur ce dernier, murmurant quelques mots. L'esprit de l'épée sortit de l'arme, de plus en plus de fissure étant visible sur son être._

« Fay … comment … est-ce que ton corps … réagit ? »

« Je vais bien, maître Link. Je vais bien. La voie est maintenant libre, maître Link. »

« Tant mieux … oui … juste … tant mieux … »

« Pardonnez-moi, maître Link. Je ne voulais pas vous mentir. »

_Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien … mais lui non plus, la princesse aussi. Et que dire de leurs pokémons ? Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au bout de leurs peines. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne. Il ne restait plus que leur objectif qui était … à portée de vue. Le château de Midona était là. Et à l'intérieur … une seule et unique personne. Midona … Miona. Il allait … enfin la retrouver et la revoir._


	186. Chapitre 186 : Le garde du corps

**Quinzième partie : La fin d'un cycle**

**Chapitre 186 : Le garde du corps**

« Lin … tu peux te relever ? »

« Je peux … je peux le faire, princesse Zelda. Et vous ? Comment … est-ce que vous vous portez ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Mon corps me fait un peu souffrir mais je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi … mais nous devons continuer, Link. Nous y sommes presque. »

« Qu'est-ce que … est-ce que j'ai le temps … de … »

_Il regarda les cadavres des pokémon … des morts affreuses. Des morts horribles … qu'il ne voulait pas souhaiter à quiconque sauf … à ceux qui avaient été responsables de ce carnage. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Zelda hocha la tête négativement, murmurant :_

« Link, nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder plus longtemps. »

« Je comprends … désolé d'avoir pensé cela, princesse Zelda. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Relèves-toi et allons-y. Plus tu passeras de temps à les regarder, plus tu te feras du mal, Link. Tu ne dois pas … souffrir … pas avant d'avoir terminé cela. Si tu commences à regarder derrière toi, tu ne pourras plus avancer. »

« Je le sais … bien princesse Zelda. »

_Ce n'était pas des remontrances de sa part, il s'en doutait … mais cela faisait toujours mal à entendre. Il se donna des petites claques sur les joues, observant ses blessures. Il avait mal … mais il était capable de se battre. Et puis, utiliser la Triforce lui avait permis de se guérir un peu. Etrangement, c'était possible, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru … encore une fois._

« Link ? Link ? Allons-y dès maintenant. »

_La princesse Zelda se répétait alors qu'il hochait la tête. Maintenant … le château était visible à l'horizon. Celui de Midona. Là-bas … elle se trouvait là-bas. Il avait assez réfléchit à comment il devait réagir quand il la verrait._

« Bon, ce n'est plus qu'un petit moment à passer normalement. »

« Link, il faut que tu t'attendes au pire, je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Oui, oui … je le sais … je suis préparé … je crois … à cela. »

_Elle n'en était pas convaincue le moins du monde. Pendant qu'ils avançaient tous les deux, il regardait le palais au loin. Chaque minute passait, chaque minute ils se rapprochaient. Puis enfin, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au château. Encore plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs. C'était là … qu'il avait réussi à le battre … l'usurpateur. Et aujourd'hui, il devait affronter … la personne légitime au pouvoir ? Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Une sinistre blague ?_

« Link, maintenant, mets-toi sur tes gardes. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend avant Midona. Il vaut mieux que … l'on ne soit pas trop brusque. »

« Trop brusque ? Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça … mais je pense comprendre. »

_Oui, il comprenait où elle voulait en venir et il était d'accord. Sortant son épée et son bouclier, il observa la lame de légende dans sa main droite. Non … ce n'était pas plaisant, pas du tout. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il chuchota :_

« Fay, promets-toi de ne pas faire trop de bêtises … s'il te plaît. »

« Je vous le promets maître Link mais … alors … combattez sans avoir de sombres pensées. Vous devez être au maximum de vos capacités. Je vous y aiderai. »

_Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en l'écoutant. Finalement, les premiers pas dans le palais se firent avec une extrême lenteur. Puis un petit rire se fit entendre :_

« Oh, vous voilà enfin ? Je pensais que vous vous étiez perdus en chemin. Aviez-vous besoin de vous reposer ? De pleurer la mort de vos proches ? »

« Cette voix … je ne me rappelle plus exactement de son nom mais Fay … »

« Ghirahim. Il est … l'arme de l'Avatar du Néant. Je n'ai pas pu vous raconter cela en détails, maître Link mais sachez … qu'il n'a rien à envier à Giratina et Darkrai en terme de puissance. Il est peut-être même bien plus puissant qu'eux deux réunis. »

« Peut-être ? Tu as bien changé, esprit de l'épée de légende. Dire que toi et moi, nous sommes pareils … mais je suis beaucoup plus évolué. Je suis doté d'une volonté propre … ou presque dira-t-on ! Hahaha ! » _continua de s'exclamer la voix, rigolant autour d'eux._

_Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il ne le voyait pas ! Il ne le voyait pas et cela l'énervait plus que tout ! Non ! Il devait rester calme. Fay voulait qu'il le soit … alors il le serait. De toute façon, ils continuaient d'avancer dans le palais._

« Oh ? Vous ne semblez pas vous intéresse à ma personne. Peut-être qu'un petit coup d'estoc vous permettra de vous pencher plus précisément sur la question ? »

_DANGER ! Il le ressentait ! Il se tourna vers la princesse Zelda, se plaçant devant elle alors que la pointe d'une lame venait percuter son bouclier, Ghirahim se trouvant devant lui._

« Délicieux. Qu'importe les descendants … tu es toujours aussi délicieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, celui-là ? DEGAGE ! »

_Il repoussa l'être aux cheveux blancs, celui-ci faisant un salto arrière avant d'éclater de rire, tapotant dans ses mains tout en tenant son arme. Il était comme Fay ? Mais pourquoi semblait-il totalement humain ? Qu'est-ce … Enfin non … la seule chose dont il devait se préoccuper, c'était le fait qu'il était celui qui se plaçait entre Midona et eux ! Pour cette raison alors … il allait l'éliminer ! Qu'importe s'il était plus fort que Giratina et Darkrai !_


	187. Chapitre 187 : Défaits rapidement

**Chapitre 187 : Défaits rapidement**

« Voyons … voyons … ce que vous valez. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire face à nous deux ? Et encore, nous avons nos pokémon pour te battre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es exactement … mais … »

« Ce que je suis ? Mais tu vas bientôt finir par le découvrir à cette allure. »

_Ghirahim éclata de rire, disparaissant à nouveau devant leurs yeux. Il se positionna derrière Link mais celui-ci se retourna vivement, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres._

« C'est beaucoup trop classique ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? Vraiment ? Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas me prendre au sérieux ! »

_Avec rage, il donna un coup d'épée vers Ghirahim, le traversant facilement. C'était aussi simple que ça ? Mais une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui :_

« Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir, Link ? Je trouve ça désolant de ta part. »

_Ghirahim ?! Encore ? Mais cette fois-ci, il sentait Zelda qui passa à côté de lui pour aller frapper Ghirahim. Vrai ! Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas seul ! Elle vint dire, main sur la garde son épée en courant vers leur adversaire commun._

« Oh ? Voilà que la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia se présente à moi ? Saches que dorénavant, tu es totalement inutile à mes yeux. »

« Je crois que cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

_Elle avait tenté de donner un coup d'épée, le dos de la main s'illuminant pour laisser paraître le symbole de la Triforce. Pourtant, Ghirahim para le coup, son arme se brisant avant qu'il ne fasse un saut en arrière. Il émit un grand rire, jetant le reste de l'arme au sol avant de faire réapparaitre une lame dans sa main._

« Hum ? C'est vraiment tout ce que vous avez ? »

« Link … il s'amuse de nous. Comment devons-nous combattre ? »

« Ensemble, princesse Zelda. Je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire de combat … sauf très brièvement avec Midona mais je vous fais confiance. A nous deux, il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps, je vous le promets. Fay ? Est-ce que … tu te sens capable … »

« Je le suis, Maître Link. Ne vous inquiétez pas de mon sort, continuez ce que vous avez commencé. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur pour moi. »

« Alors … je vais utiliser une nouvelle fois la Triforce. »

_Encore une fois, il s'esclaffa de rire avant de tenir son épée devant lui. Link se plaça à côté de la princesse Zelda, brandissant l'épée de légende. Le dos de sa main droite s'illumina, laissant paraître la marque de la Triforce du courage dessus._

« Deux morceaux de la Triforce contre moi ? Je vous sens un peu … stressés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Stressés ? Tu crois cela ? A nous deux, nous allons pouvoir te battre bien plus facilement. »

_Il en était convaincu ! Et il allait le montrer ! Il poussa un cri, courant vers Ghirahim, la princesse Zelda l'accompagnant en rythme. Un coup d'épée puis un second, ils alternaient leurs mouvements, permettant alors aucun temps pour Ghirahim, le repoussant à chaque fois. Pourtant, malgtré les attaques, il arrivait à tout parer avec une aisance formidable._

« Alors ? Vous êtes déjà fatigués ? Soyons un peu … plus courtois envers cet endroit. Nous sommes quand même dans ce palais ! Si nous ne donnons pas notre maximum, on risquerait de la vexer. Vous ne voulez pas donner votre maximum ? Je vais vous y forcer ! »

_Plusieurs fois, sa lame se brisa. Plusieurs fois, elle revint comme si de rien n'était, à la grande stupéfaction de ses deux adversaires. Il pouvait en faire combien ? Il … Hein ?_

« Je vous avait pourtant prévenus … d'être beaucoup plus sérieux. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, vous ne pouvez en vouloir qu'à vous-mêmes d'être aussi faibles. »

_Que … Quoi ? Link baissa ses yeux sur la pointe qui s'était enfoncée dans son corps. Il avait cru parer le coup mais il s'était trompé. Et Zelda ? C'était encore pire … Son épée ! L'épée qu'elle tenait en main … avait un trou … créé par l'arme de Ghirahim. Elle s'était faite plantée elle aussi ? Mais y avait quelque chose qui clochait !_

« Tu sembles surpris, Link. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne pouvais créer qu'une arme à la fois ? C'est cela qui est divertissant dans les combats. Il faut toujours surprendre son adversaire pour obtenir la victoire. Adieu. »

_Deux … épées. Il avait deux épées … pointues. Une pour chaque hlylien. Il recula, hoquetant en crachant du sang, une main posée sur la minuscule plaie dans son corps mais pourtant si grave. Il regarda la princesse Zelda, bien plus inquiet pour elle que pour lui._

« Princesse Zelda … votre blessure, vous … »

« Je sens bien l'énergie ténébreuse de son arme … en moi … mais pour la blessure, ce n'est pas trop grave, Link. Mais … je crois que nous avons été bien affaiblis. »

« Affaiblis ? Et encore, ce n'est que le début … Zelda. Ne t'avise pas de le toucher. »

_Cette voix. Contrairement à celle entendue lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le royaume du crépuscule. Elle était proche, très proche. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, dans le silence du palais du Crépuscule. Ghirahim avait perdu son sourire, croisant les bras, ses lames sous les aisselles. Peu à peu, dans l'obscurité, une ombre humanoïde apparaissait._

« Arrêtons là la plaisanterie. Ce n'est plus amusant dorénavant. »

_La plaisanterie ? Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il était en train de plaisanter ? Non … Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas ça. Mais surtout … c'était vraiment Midona en face de lui. Il était si heureux de la revoir … mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremblait d'effroi ?_


	188. Chapitre 188 : UPDLH

**Chapitre 188 : Un pouvoir dépassant le héros**

« MIDONA ! Tu … es enfin là. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, Link. Et je vois que tu es venu avec elle … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu étais déjà au courant que la princesse Zelda était avec moi. »

« Oui. Peut-être, c'est vrai … mais cela m'importe si peu. »

_Cela lui importait peu ? Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Pas du tout en fait … Elle ne s'en rappelait pas ? Alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques heures entre le moment où ils avaient affronté la main et … maintenant ? Puis … Midona ?_

« Midona ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ces lignes sur ton visage … c'est … »

« Ces lignes ? Oh … cela, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura-t-elle, passant une main sur ses yeux. A cette hauteur, deux lignes blanches étaient visibles verticalement, faisant un petit détour pour passer sur le côté de ses lèvres. _« Tu aimerais savoir ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors parles, Midona ! Parles au lieu de tourner en rond ! Que je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Arrête donc de me prendre pour un … »

« Ghirahim, charges-toi d'éliminer la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia. Je ne veux plus aucune trace de son existence dans le royaume du crépuscule … mais aussi de ce monde. »

« Ce monde ? Tout ? N'est-ce pas ? Hahaha ! Aucun problème, cela sera si facile … »

_Tellement facile pour lui. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas réussi à toucher ses deux adversaires ? Même si Zelda n'avait pas si mal que ça ? Par contre, Link, c'était déjà autre chose. Il eut un nouveau rire, disparaissant de la vue de Zelda et Link._

« Allons, allons, allons … un peu de sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Link ? Reste auprès de moi ! Il faut que nous fassions attention sinon … »

_Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Malgré sa blessure au ventre, Link s'était mis à courir vers Midona, celle-ci le regardant sans cligner des yeux. Pourtant, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

« Que fais-tu ? Est-ce que tu as décidé de venir à moi, Link ? »

« Je viens juste te sauver … de je ne sais quoi … mais je ne te laisserai pas souffrir plus longtemps ! Je le refuse ! Je le refuse ! »

« Ce dont tu ne sais rien ? Mais que sais-tu Link ? Je suis l'extrême opposée de Zelda. Ma propre existence est tout le contraire de ce qu'elle est. »

« Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ! »

« Ca ne fait rien … Link. Ca ne fait rien. Tu devrais plutôt … oh non. Pourquoi je dirai ça ? »

_Elle eut un petit rire cristallin, ne semblant plus se préoccuper de la situation. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Ce qu'elle désirait … se trouvait en face d'elle, à sa portée. Pourtant … il n'était pas comme elle … donc ça ne servait à rien._

« C'est désolant … tellement désolant, n'est-ce pas, Link ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu … insinues, Midona ? »

« Que sous cette forme, tu ne peux rien faire. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu sais quoi, Link ? Je vais te tuer … je vais laisser Ghirahim te tuer. Non. Je vais te tuer plutôt. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple. C'est à moi de le faire. Et puis, je te ferai renaître … du côté des Twilis. Tu auras la même personnalité, la même existence, le même physique … tu seras juste de notre côté. Du côté des Twilis. Les Hyliens ont trop régné sur ce monde … sur cette parcelle du monde. »

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, Midona ? »

« Pourquoi pas, Link ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si déplaisant … à ce que ça soit les Twilis qui règnent ? Que ça soit moi … qui soit la princesse reconnue. Est-ce que cela te déplait tant ? Est-ce que tu préfères que ça soit Zelda ? Est-ce que tu préfères Zelda à moi ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens ! Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas ! Et ces lignes blanches … il pouvait les voir aussi sur ses bras et ses mains. C'était quoi exactement ça ? Ce rictus sur ses lèvres._

« Link ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais menti depuis le début ? Posséder cette Triforce … tu t'en serais débarrassée … si tu voulais vraiment … venir vers moi. »

« Arrête ces stupidités, Midona ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et puis zut, je vais d'abord m'occuper de ce type nommé Ghirahim ! »

« Tu vois ? Tu choisis encore la princesse Zelda à moi. Mais cette fois … je ne te laisserai pas faire. Pas cette fois. Ghirahim ! Élimine-la une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Oh … comme tu le veux, hahaha. »

_Cela allait être si simple dans le fond ! Il suffisait juste de faire ça ! Zelda regarda autour d'elle, voyant quatre Ghirahim, tous placés autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Les lames étaient pointées vers elle, une seule étant véritable._

« Terminons-en puisque c'est ce que désire tellement la reine du Crépuscule. Non … Pas la reine … c'est bien mieux, bien plus grand. »

« GHIRAHIM ! IL TE FAUDRA PASSER SUR MON CORPS SI TU VEUX TUER ZELDA ! » _hurla Link, courant vers l'être aux cheveux blancs, celui-ci amorçant le mouvement en direction de la Princesse Zelda, arrivant à sa hauteur, les quatre êtres ayant la pointe de leurs armes au niveau de la poitrine de l'Hylienne. Un éclair foudroya trois des Ghirahim, le quatrième sautant en arrière, tournant son visage vers le plafond._

« Je peux savoir … ce que tu fais … Motisma ? »


	189. Chapitre 189 : Un fragment de lui

**Chapitre 189 : Un fragment de lui**

« Motisma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh toi … Link. Encore vivant … T'as réussi à tenir jusque-là ? Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou soupirer. Vraiment … tu n'as même pas réussi à la sauver. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je peux savoir ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Oh … tu risques d'avoir la langue trop pendue, Motisma. Je vais devoir t'éliminer si tu continues. D'ailleurs, pour ce que tu es réellement, je trouve que tu en as beaucoup trop fait. Link serait mort de nombreuses fois … malgré ton rôle. »

_Le Motsima gardait le même sourire bien que tout son être était tourné vers Ghirahim, celui-ci ayant perdu le sien avec l'apparition de la créature ectoplasmique. Motisma reprit :_

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, toi. Je suis là pour Midona, non pas pour ce que tu es. »

« Je te trouve bien bravache. Je crois qu'une petite leçon s'impose … une leçon dont il n'y aura jamais de retour, Motisma. »

« MIDONA ! RETROUVE LA RAISON ! TU NE VOIS PAS CE QUE TU ES DEVENUE ?! L'ABUS DE POUVOIR TE MENERA A LA DESTRUCTION ! »

« ASSEZ ! Ne te mets pas en travers du mon chemin, MOTISMA ! »

_Ghirahim avait sauté dans les airs pour tenter d'attaquer le Motisma mais celui-ci se déplaça avec la rapidité de l'éclair, se retrouvant auprès de Link et Zelda._

« Vous deux … n'hésitez pas à utiliser vos pokémon. Ils vous feront gagner un temps précieux … et n'hésitez pas à tout donner … sauf si vous avez envie de mourir. »

« Envie de mourir ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir envie de ça, Motisma ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Link … je sais juste que tu en as une que je n'apprécie pas. Si tu veux tout savoir au sujet de Ghirahim et moi, je … »

« Cesse donc de parler, petit avorton ! Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça ! »

_Ghirahim était revenu à leur hauteur mais Link et Zelda étaient déjà prêts à se défendre … sauf que Ghirahim se focalisait vraiment sur le pokémon, n'arrivant pas à l'atteindre. Encore une fois, il se déplaçait une telle vitesse qu'il semblait impossible à rattraper._

« Je suis … l'éclat de vie de Ghirahim. Sans moi, il aurait totalement disparu il y a de cela des millénaires. Il lui a fallu une étincelle … pour que je puisse prendre forme. Cette étincelle fut lorsque Midona obtint le pouvoir de la Triforce de la Sagesse. A partir de là, je fus crée. C'est pour cela que je suis capable de prendre la parole comme vous. »

« Visiblement, tu n'as pas compris le message, Motisma, je vais avoir m'occuper sérieusement de te récupérer … pour que tu disparaisses en moi ! »

_Cette fois-ci, il recommençait ses illusions bien qu'ils étaient une dizaine. Motisma se déplaça de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, sans même chercher à s'interrompre. Il était impossible à attraper mais …_

« Motisma, tu es ennuyeux … à te déplacer aussi vite. »

« Mid… Midona ? » _s'exclama Motisma alors que le petit pokémon se retrouva paralysé, Ghirahim éclatant de rire avant de se tourner vers la Twili :_

« J'aurai fini par l'avoir hein ? Mais merci quand même. Je ne veux pas trop me fatiguer. »

« LINK ! Pour sauver Midona, vous n'aurez pas le choix ! Midona est juste un sacrifice pour lui ! Pour Ghirahim ! Elle ne s'en rend pas compte ! Elle ne le sait pas ! Elle … »

_La pointe de l'arme de Ghirahim se logea dans le corps du Motisma, de petits éclairs commençant à se faire voir tout autour de lui alors que Link ne criait pas. Midona restait juste impassible, ne semblant pas attristée par le spectacle._

« Fais vite … et élimine donc Zelda. Tu en mets du temps, Ghirahim. »

« Faire vite, faire vite … cela est amusant d'entendre de telles plaintes, hahaha. »

_Peu à peu, le corps du Motisma disparaissait, s'insinuant dans la lame de Ghirahim. Quelques éclairs en sortirent puis vinrent tournoyer autour de son bras pour terminer autour de son corps, Ghirahim s'exclamant :_

« Ah oui ! Quelle délicieuse sensation que d'être complet ! Vraiment … Et maintenant … que j'ai retrouvé cet élément que j'avais perdu … que j'étais capable de capter l'électricité … si nous reprenions, vous et moi hein ? »

« Zelda, on a besoin de nos pokémon. Même si je … »

_Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le message était très clair. Deux pokéballs tombèrent au sol, laissant paraître les derniers survivants. Son Lancargot et le Lucario. Du côté de Link, il tremblait alors qu'il observait les pokémon restants._

« Galzy … Barnos … Chimala. Je suis désolé de vous emmener à la mort … mais si on veut que Midona retrouve la raison … nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de tout donner. »

_Ses pokémons poussèrent des cris à l'unisson alors qu'il regardait Midona. En voyant Chimala … est-ce qu'elle avait eu une réaction ? Même pas … seul un regard hautain était visible sur la face de Midona. Ca ne servait à rien ?_

_Rien du tout ? Malgré toutes ses tentatives ? Malgré tout ce qu'il espérait ? Ce n'était donc pas possible cela ? Non … il y avait surement un moyen. Il devait juste le trouver. Il devait trouver ce moyen pour la faire revenir._

« Il est hors de question que Midona serve de sacrifice à je ne sais quoi. » se _murmura-t-il. Il avait entendu les propos de Motisma. Ils n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd._


	190. Chapitre 190 : Son retour

**Chapitre 190 : Son retour**

« MIDONA ! Tu vas rester sans rien faire alors que Motisma vient de mourir ?! »

« Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de ce qui fut une parcelle de Ghirahim ? Ghirahim, je t'ai demandé quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que tu perds autant de temps ? »

« Disons que j'ai eu un petit souci de pokémon. Héhéhé … Mais maintenant, on va pouvoir en terminer complètement ! Je m'y lance ! »

_Cette arme … cette rapière … c'était étrange, très étrange, elle continuait de produire des éclairs même si Motisma n'était plus là. Ghirahim se jeta dans la bataille, courant vers Link et Zelda mais le Cizayox se mit face à lui, parant l'arme de Ghirahim._

« Hum ? Les éclairs ne te font aucun effet, ridicule insecte de métal ? Que penses-tu de ça ? »

_Plusieurs mouvements rapides et voilà que Barnos ne cherchait pas à parer, se les prenant de plein fouet. Pourtant, sa carapace plus que solide, résistait aux chocs, Ghirahim haussant un sourcil désapprobateur. Ce n'était pas normal qu'une créature ait … une résistance aussi forte. Et … HUMPF ! Il fit un saut en arrière, évitant un pieu de terre qui sortait de l'endroit d'où il venait. Il se tourna vers Galzy, fixant la pokémon :_

« Toi aussi, tu veux te mettre en travers de mon chemin ? Est-ce que de ridicules petits pokémon comme vous peuvent tenter de faire pour réussir à espérer m'égratigner ? »

« Cizayox ! CIZAYOX ! CIZAYOX ! »

_Le pokémon à la carapace d'acier rouge émit un puissant cri, commençant à attaquer à son tour. Mais il n'était pas seul et voilà que les pokémon de Zelda venaient aussi l'aider, attaquant de toutes parts. Ghirahim pesta un peu, se tournant vers Midona :_

« Ces créatures sont vraiment affligeantes. Même en sachant qu'elles vont mourir, elles continuent de livrer bataille en espérant réussir à me battre. »

« Si tu as le temps pour parler de la sorte, agis au lieu. »

_Tsss. Elle était devenue bien trop arrogante depuis qu'elle avait obtenu la Sombre Triforce, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'importe, il allait …_

« Vraiment ? Vous pensez que cela va m'arrêter ? »

_Il était maintenant enfermé dans un dôme de terre, crée par Galzy. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ? Quelle idiotie de leur part ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chercher à briser ce dôme de pierre, une ombre fut projetée dans les airs pour atterrir à l'intérieur. Le Lancargot de Zelda ? Il fit un mouvement en arrière, esquivant les lances de son adversaire avant qu'une autre créature ne tombe à l'intérieur._

« CAMERUPT ! CAME ! CAME ! »

« Princesse Zelda … est-ce que vraiment … vous pensez … »

« Ce sont eux qui l'ont décidé, Link. Je n'ai pas voulu choisir à leur place. Ils pensent le figer … pour l'éternité … je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire précisément, désolée. »

_Le figer pour l'étenité ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que les deux pokémon avaient en tête ? Il ne tarda pas à le remarquer … quand des crachats de lave sortirent du sommet du dôme, s'écoulant sur la pierre. Des cris fusèrent de la part de Ghirahim._

« ME SCELLER ?! VOUS PENSEZ ME SCELLER ?! »

_Pourtant, les cris commencèrent à s'étouffer alors … que le dôme se refermait peu à peu, créant un cocon fait de lave refroidie et de pierre. Ghirahim n'était plus ? Mais à quel coût ? Lancargot avait surement gagné du temps pour la Camerupt._

« Midona, il ne reste plus que toi. » _murmura Link, un rictus aux lèvres._ « Chimala est morte pour que je puisse te sauver. Pour que Zelda et moi, nous te fassions retrouver la raison ! »

« Et comment est-ce que vous comptez y arriver, tous les deux ? Vous avez perdu encore deux de vos alliés, il n'en reste plus que trois. Vous êtes cinq … contre l'entité que je suis. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me soumettre à vos actes et paroles ? »

« Zelda, il faut que nous utilisions nos propres morceaux de Triforce. »

« Je le sais bien, Link. J'y pensais … et je compte bien y arriver. Mais je te préviens : déjà deux morceaux de la Triforce, c'est important, cela risque de te faire souffrir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis prêt à tout pour … »

« Vous m'enterrez trop vite … tous les deux. Vous m'enterrez BEAUCOUP trop vite ! » _s'exclama une voix dans le dôme de pierre, celui-ci se fissurant avant de se briser._

_Ghirahim était à nouveau là … bien qu'il haletait, comme exténué. Il semblait avoir fait un effort plus qu'important pour s'extirper de là. Il regarda autour de lui, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Midona, un rictus aux lèvres._

« Finit de jouer, princesse du Crépuscule. Tu savais que ce qui allait t'attendre de toute façon. Tu as décidé d'agir en toute conscience. Alors maintenant … LAISSE L'AVATAR DU NEANT PRENDRE POSSESSION DE TON CORPS ! »

_L'Avatar du Néant ? Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ça ? Ghirahim s'avança en tremblant en direction de Midona, la regardant avec démence. Il posa une main sur le cou de la Twili, un amas de chair commençant à se former tout autour d'elle._

« La dernière fois … L'Avatar du Néant avait utilisé les pouvoirs de la déesse Hylia mais cette fois-ci … ça sera totalement différent. Nous n'utiliserons pas des pouvoirs saints pour arriver à cela. Non … cette fois-ci, nous avons la Sombre Triforce de notre côté. »

_Qu'est-ce qui … qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Midona ? Celle-ci avait posé une dernière fois ses yeux sur Link avant de les fermer. Cette chair qui se formait autour d'elle … et qui commençait peu à peu à l'avaler. Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que c'était ?_


	191. Chapitre 191 : L'incarnation du Néant

**Chapitre 191 : L'incarnation du Néant**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à MIDONA ?! REPONDS ! »

« Ce que je fais ? Je l'utilise … comme ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. Pourquoi une telle question, hum ? Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je reste là sans rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant … que Ganondorf n'est qu'une partie … de ce que l'on peut appeler mon maître : l'Avatar du Néant ! »

_Ghirahim éclata de rire alors que la chair continuait de se boursoufler autour de Midona, prenant peu à peu une forme humanoïde … le pire était pourtant à venir. Le corps de Midona était pris de soubresauts, se retrouvant statufié dans du cristal. Trois cristaux : jaune, vert et rouge. Tous étaient là … Elle était dans une série de trois cristaux alors que Link tremblait de tout son être. Qu'il arrête ça ! Qu'il arrête ça maintenant !_

« RELÂCHE MIDONA ! TU AS COMPRIS ?! RELÂCHE LA ! »

« Ô maître ! Prenez ce corps qui vous sert de catalyseur ! Utilisez ce pouvoir divin et démoniaque pour prendre enfin la puissance qui vous est dû ! »

« LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE ! TU AS COMPRIS ?! »

_Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait que regarder ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il était impuissant, n'est-ce pas ? Et Ghirahim qui continuait de rire à gorge déployée, comme pour bien montrer qu'il était le maître de cérémonie ici. Non … il n'allait pas laisser faire ça !_

« Tu vois, héros de la déesse, cette femme … cette Twili … elle est le sacrifice parfait de ce l'Avatar du Néant avait besoin. Et encore, tu ne sais pas sa véritable nature à cette Twili, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est cela qui est si drôle et amusant. »

« Princesse Zelda ! Aidez-moi ! On doit arrêter cette monstruosité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Utilisez vos flèches de lumière maintenant ! »

« Je le fais, Link ! RECULE ! »

_Elle avait bandé son arc, une flèche de lumière apparaissant au même moment où la Triforce sur le dos de sa main s'était mise à briller fortement._

« Tsss … Les pouvoirs de la déesse Hylia, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire ? Hors de question ! »

_Ghirahim avait sauté au moment où la flèche avait quitté l'arc, donnant plusieurs coups d'épée bien que son arme était faite pour l'estoc. Projeté contre l'amas de chair qui se constituait autour de Midona, il était maintenant gravement blessé bien que la flèche n'avait pas réussi à atteindre son objectif._

« Hahaha … hahaha ! HAHAHA ! NON ! VOUS NE L'ATTEINDREZ PAS ! »

« Princesse Zelda ! Recommencez ! Visez tout ce qui a autour de ce cristal ! Je vais tenter de sauver Midona maintenant ! Il le faut ! IL LE FAUT ! »

« Il est déjà trop tard ! Elle est morte ! Elle servira juste de source d'énergie ! »

_Morte ? C'était impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Pourtant, Ghirahim fut pris de soubresauts à son tour alors que l'amas de chair commençait à se former tout autour de lui … et à l'envelopper ? Cette forme humanoïde … qui devait faire au moins trois fois une taille d'un hylien normal, il avait l'impression de la reconnaître._

« On dirait … presque Ganondorf. »

« Ganondorf n'est que l'incarnation de l'Avatar du Néant. Sa vengeance, cette rage d'exister après ce que l'élu de la déesse a tenté de lui faire. Mais aujourd'hui, un nouvel avènement débute ! Vous ne pourrez pas lutter contre cela ! »

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas nous qui sommes en train de nous faire dévorer par cette chose. »

« Me faire dévorer ? Mais ma vie toute entière est dévouée à l'Avatar du Néant. Je suis son Arme ! L'élu de la déesse a l'épée de légende. Mon maître m'a MOI ! »

_Son maître ? Lui ? L'épée de légende ? Qu'est-ce que … Cette forme … Ghirahim était bien en train de muter et de prendre la forme d'une épée. C'était vraiment une épée ça ? L'épaisseur et la longueur de la lame. Il fallait être un monstre pour réussir à la soulever ! Et encore pour pouvoir la manier._

« Je vous le présente … L'Avatar du Néant ! Celui qui sera votre bourreau … et celui de tant d'autres … de ce monde … de CES mondes. »

_Puis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, plus aucune parole. Il n'y avait que cette entité gigantesque qui leur faisait face. Il n'y avait que cet être … ténébreux qui était là, les jaugeant du regard avant que la foudre ne s'abatte entre lui et eux. Comment … en était-il capable ? Il n'y avait aucun nuage … ils étaient dans le palais de Midona !_

« Link, je … Cet être … est le fléau responsable … de tous nos maux … depuis des temps reculés. Si nous arrivons à le terrasser une bonne fois pour toutes, peut-être que nous pourrons enfin retrouver un monde en paix … et cela de manière définitive. »

« Et Midona dans tout ça ? »

« Midona, je … ne sais pas si Ghirahim a menti ou non, Link. Peut-être qu'il … »

« IL N'EST JAMAIS TROP TARD ! JAMAIS ! »

_Pas alors qu'il était arrivé jusqu'à elle ! Pas alors qu'il l'avait retrouvée ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si proche du but ! Il n'acceptait pas ça ! Il refusait tout ! Il refusait complètement toute cette histoire ! Il en était hors de question ! NON ET NON ! NON ! NON ! ET NON !_

_Non … non et non ! Il allait éliminer l'Avatar du Néant ! Il allait le faire dès maintenant ! Il ne se préoccupa pas du cri de Zelda lorsqu'il courut vers cet être gigantesque, lame à la main, celle-ci semblant lui brûler la peau. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger avec son bouclier, l'épaisse épée de l'Avatar du Néant le projetant contre un mur, fendant le bouclier en deux._


	192. Chapitre 192 : Gagner du temps

**Chapitre 192 : Gagner du temps**

« LINK ! LINK ?! LINK ! Réponds-moi ! »

_Ah … qu'est-ce … qui s'était passé ? Il avait l'impression de s'être pris une tribu de Gorons en pleine face. Il poussa un long et puissant gémissement de douleur, ayant du mal à sentit encore les os de son corps alors que la princesse Zelda était penchée au-dessus de lui._

« Link ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! S'il te plaît ! Link ! Link ! »

« Aie … Aie … J'ai un peu mal … princesse Zelda. »

« Je m'en doute ! Vu ce que tu as fait ! Tu peux te relever ? Attends un peu ! »

_Elle devait commencer à le soigner. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse une telle folie ! Cela avait été de l'imbécilité pure de la part du héros de la déesse ! Sa Triforce de la Sagessse s'était mise à briller alors qu'une douce chaleur émanait de ses mains._

« Link, ne bouge plus, d'accord ? »

« Mais mais mais … Et Midona ? Princesse Zelda ! »

« Midona pourra attendre une minute. Si tu te présentes à elle avec un trou dans le ventre, comment est-ce que tu pourras alors espérer la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … princesse Zelda, je … mon ventre … mon corps. Nos pokémon. »

« Ils continuent de lutter pour nous défendre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils tiendront longtemps néanmoins, face à cette engeance de malheur. C'est la première fois que je vois un tel être. Est-ce vraiment … ce dont Ganondorf est issu ? »

_Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle ne pouvait que regarder ce spectacle affolant devant elle … sauf qu'actuellement, elle était focalisée sur le corps de Link. Et le bouclier brisé en deux. Comment allait-il faire pour se défendre maintenant ?_

« Link ? Dis-moi si tu as mal … »

« Je … princesse Zelda, je souffre mais pas de cette manière. »

_Elle voyait de quoi il parlait. Mais … Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à ça. Les soucis de cœur de Link … ne concernaient que lui. Il devait y faire face, se montrer plus fort que ça … sinon il ne pourra pas …_

« RHINAS … TOC ! RHINA ! »

_Un tremblement de terre se produisit alors que le sol du palais se fissura. Link chercha à se redresser, gémissant de douleur. Qu'est-ce que … Rhinastoc ? Galzy ? Sa Rhinastoc était en train de parer l'arme gigantesque de l'Avatar du Néant et de la repousser ? Son corps était aussi résistant que ça ? Comment … AH ! NON ! Le corps de Rhinastoc ! Ses deux bras étaient en train de se fissurer après le premier choc !_

« Galzy ! Arrête ça ! Je vais bien maintenant ! Fay … Fay ? »

« Maître Link … l'épée … ressent … que vous voulez encore la sauver. »

_Fay ? Il y avait aussi Fay qui avait des problèmes ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à la déesse Hylia pour subir un tel châtiment ? Pour subir un tel traitement ! Il ne méritait pas ça ! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Rien du tout ! Non et non ! NON ! Pas du tout … non …_

« Galzy ! Écoute-moi ! Je … »

_Rien à faire, il parlait tout simplement à un mur. Un mur colérique et enragé, un mur qui allait tout simplement tout dévaster sur son chemin, sans même chercher à s'interrompre. Il poussa un profond gémissement de douleur avant de se remettre debout._

« Link ! Je n'ai pas terminé les soins ! C'est de la pure folie si tu te lèves comme ça ! »

« Ça ne fait rien, princesse Zelda. Je dois arrêter Galzy. Fay … s'il te plaît, sort de l'épée. Il est temps pour toi d'en sortir. »

« Maître Link, si j'en sors maintenant, votre corps sera en grave danger. Je ne peux pas me permettre cela, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je dois refuser vos propos et … »

« S'il te plaît ! Fay ! Combats à mes côtés ! Non pas dans cette arme ! »

_Combattre à ses côtés ? Même la princesse Zelda ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pourtant, une faible voix féminine se fit entendre dans l'épée de légende :_

« Comme … vous le désirez … maître Link. »

_Une forme humanoïde s'échappa de l'arme. Couverte de fissures, elle semblait à peine capable de soutenir son propre corps, prête à s'effondrer à chaque instant. En parlant de s'effondrer, ce fut le cas de Galzy, un trou béant au niveau du torse._

« Galz … Galzy ! Je … Stop ! Assez ! C'est bon ! Ca suffit ! »

« Maître Link ? Je vais occuper l'Avatar du Néant pendant que vous trouverez le moyen de l'affaiblir. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions le sceller cette fois. Il nous faut alors … réussir à l'éliminer définitivement. Vous pouvez y arriver, j'en suis certaine ! »

« Je … je sais … Fay. Je le sais bien … oui … je sais que je peux y arriver, oui. »

« Alors … croyez en vous … d'accord ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il sentait les rubans de Fay qui vinrent l'enserrer. Le front craquelé de l'esprit de l'épée se posa sur le sien, comme pour le rassurer. Il était proche du but. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à battre l'Avatar du Néant, il pourrait sauver Midona. Tellement d'émotions et de sentiments qui passaient en lui. Qu'est-ce que … c'était que ça ? Est-ce que c'était les pensées de Fay ? Ses pensées intimes ? Mais elle n'était qu'un esprit non ? Un simple esprit n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors … depuis le début, il se trompait._


	193. Chapitre 193 : Défaillir

**Chapitre 193 : Défaillir**

« Fay ! Ton corps … Tu ne peux pas … »

« Maître Link. Des fois, il faut prendre des décisions très difficiles dans la vie si on veut avancer. Si vous vous préoccupez trop de ce qui peut m'arriver, vous ne pourrez pas sauver la princesse du crépuscule. N'avez-vous pas envie de cela ? »

« Je … si … je le veux ! Je le veux ! Mais pas au prix de … »

_C'était déjà trop tard pour dire que ce n'était pas au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Les pokémon qui étaient déjà morts … en étaient une preuve bien suffisante. Mais pas encore assez à son goût ! La seule preuve de leur existence, ça sera la libération de Midona !_

« Maître Link, est-ce que vous avez fait votre choix ? »

« Je l'ai fait … c'est bon. Ma décision est prise. Tu veux bien m'épauler alors ? »

« Je n'attendais que cela de votre part, maître Link. Ma vie est vouée à cela. »

_Sa vie, sa vie … il ne demandait quand même pas sa vie en échange non plus ! mais … il est vrai que … pfiou … il devait bien envisager le pire au cas où. Il se frotta les yeux, regardant la princesse Zelda avec un faible sourire avant de dire :_

« Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri, princesse. Cela va être très dangereux. »

« Link, je ne partirai pas en te laissant te battre. Non pas alors qu'ils se ont sacrifiés pour cela. Regarde-les se battre encore pour nous … pour que tu puisses te relever. »

_Il ne restait plus que le Lucario de la princesse Zelda … et Barnos. Ils étaient encore deux à lutter du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient contre l'Avatar du Néant mais … combien de temps est-ce qu'ils allaient tenir face à un tel adversaire ? Le temps pressait, inexorablement … et bientôt, ils allaient finir par fléchir. Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça !_

« Je vais régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

_A l'assaut ! Il avait Fay pour l'épauler ! Il n'aurait pas alors à s'inquiéter ! Il pouvait vaincre l'Avatar du Néant ! Il en était convaincu ! En plus, cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien pour se protéger des flèches de lumière ! Il fit un geste de la tête en direction de l'hylienne._

« Princesse Zelda, recommencez vos assauts avec les flèches de lumière. »

« Je vais tenter, Link. Mais il pourra toujours parer avec son épée. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je sais comment je vais le stopper et éviter qu'il ne se protège ! Je vais vous montrer ! »

_Elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue mais Link semblait si sûr qu'elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Si ce n'était pas le cas, comment pourrait-elle alors espérer réussir à ramener la paix dans le royaume d'Hyrule, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'Avatar du Néant ! Elle savait comment elle allait réussir à le battre et … hein ? Link ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il courait non pas en direction de cet être gigantesque qui donnait des coups d'épée pour tout raser sur son passage … mais vers son Cizayox ?_

« BARNOS ! S'il te plaît ! Même si c'est la dernière fois, essayes de m'aider ! »

« CI… Cizayox ! Ciza… Cizayox ! »

_Son pokémon avait parfaitement compris le message. Il avait décidé de soulever Link, le portant sur son dos avant de se déplacer à une vitesse folle en avant. Il voyait l'épée qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse de lui et de Barnos._

« Link ! FAIS ATTENTION A TOI ! »

« Princesse ! Pas le temps de parler ! Préparez une flèche, je vais vous créer une ouverture ! Vous n'aurez qu'une seul et unique chance ! PROFITEZ-EN ! JE VOUS PRIE ! »

_Profiter-en, je vous prie ? Qu'il lui parle ainsi, c'était juste une preuve qu'il était bien décidé à terrasser l'Avatar du Néant. Est-ce qu'il avait tiré réellement un trait sur Midona ? Elle …_

« LUCARIO ! LUCA ! »

_Le pokémon combattant de métal venait de frapper le poing gauche qui avait tenté d'écraser Link et Cizayox, finissant sa course contre un pilier sous l'intensité du coup. Le corps brisé, le Lucario ne bougeait plus, ayant juste gagné un peu de temps pour Link et son Cizayox._

« Pardon … Barnos. Je t'emmène tout droit à la mort. »

« Cizayox … Cizayox, ciza … cizayox. »

« Non, que tu sois prêt ne change rien à la situation … que je vais te sacrifier. »

_Il s'en voulait … terriblement. Mais Fay flottait à côté d'eux deux alors que l'autre main de l'Avatar du Néant, tenant fermement la lame gigantesque qu'elle avait, s'apprêtait maintenant à trancher en deux les personnes qui lui faisaient face._

« Adieu Barnos. » _termina de dire Link alors que le Cizayox l'envoyait vers l'Avatar du Néant, au niveau des cristaux où se trouvait Midona. Il n'eut pas le temps … de voir l'épée s'abattre sur Barnos, comprenant que cela était finit de l'insecte de métal. La pointe de l'épée en avant, il savait qu'il atteindrait sa cible !_

« Maître Link, pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire. Vous avez … été quelqu'un … de vraiment remarquable. Je ne vous dirai … pas … que l'on se reverra dans une autre vie. »

« Fay ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Fay ? »

_Il n'avait pas la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Il put juste … sentir l'esprit de l'épée qui s'insinuait une nouvelle fois dans l'arme, brillant de mille feux, tel un chant du cygne alors que l'épée venait se loger dans le premier cristal, puis le second … et enfin le troisième._


	194. Chapitre 194 : Qu'une carapace

**Chapitre 194 : Qu'une carapace**

« Link ? Qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle ne comprenait pas les larmes de l'Hylien alors que celui-ci était maintenant devant elle, un genou au sol, fixant longuement non pas l'Avatar du Néant … mais l'épée de légende._

« Link ? Il ne bouge plus. Je crois que nous avons réussi à le battre. Mes félicitations. Tu as réussi … à le battre. Link ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? »

« Princesse … Zelda. Je veux juste … être seul pendant quelques secondes. Je vous demande juste cela … rien de plus. Est-ce que … vous pouvez accéder à cette requête ? S'il vous plaît ? Juste me laisser tranquille pendant quelques secondes … ou minutes … ou heures. »

« Heures ? Link ? Qu'est-ce que Fay t'a dit ? J'ai cru entendre ses mots mais ensuite … »

« Princesse… Zelda. S'il vous plaît ! Je demande juste un peu de tranquillité, rien de plus ! »

« Je vois. Je vois. D'accord … Link mais … je voulais … juste te féliciter alors. »

_Il entendit l'arc qui tombait au sol alors que deux mains l'enlaçaient par derrière, au niveau du cou. Oui, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour tout ça. Elle … voulait juste l'apaiser même si elle savait que ça ne marchait pas de façon aussi simple que. C'était ainsi … et pas autrement. Après quelques secondes, elle chuchota :_

« Link, je vais t'attendre dehors, d'accord ? Je … ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais … »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Vous n'avez même pas attendu que je me libère, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez voulu m'aider, non ? »

_Une voix ? Celle de Midona ? Link releva son visage, surpris de ce qu'il entendait. Zelda aussi avait déjà repris son arc, les yeux de Midona s'ouvrant sous les cristaux. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas mais sa voix provenait de l'Avatar du Néant._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu oses te rebelle contre l'Avatar du Néant ? Pathétique Twili ! Tu comprends à qui tu as affaire ? » _s'écria une autre voix, celle de Ghirahim._

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, avorton. Tu ne vaux rien face à moi. »

« TU NE PEUX PAS ANEANTIR L'AVATAR DU NEANT ! »

« Hmm ? L'anéantir ? Pourtant, je vais le faire mien. Tu vois, la différence entre l'Avatar du Néant et moi, c'est qu'il a voulu atteindre le sommet, celui des dieux. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais pu y arriver, trop faible, trop pathétique comme il était. »

« Hahaha. Intéressant. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à me rebeller, on dirait bien. » _déclara une troisième voix, Link clignant des yeux. Ganondorf ?! _« Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire, Twili ? Tu possèdes une aura parmi les plus pures ténèbres que je connaisse. Même cette entité dont je suis issu ne peux rien contre toi. Qu'espères-tu faire de moi ? Sache que si j'estime que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, je te combattrais … encore. »

« Tu n'as qu'à me prêter ta force, non ? Enfin, me montrer ce que tu vaux en tant qu'arme. »

« NON ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire tous les deux ?! Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre l'avatar du Néant ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous opposer à lui ! »

« Pourtant c'est aussi simple que ça. _» déclara la voix de Midona, le cristal jaune autour de son corps se brisant en morceaux, des mouvements se faisant voir de la part du corps de la Twili. Celle-ci reprit :_ « Je suis plus … qu'une simple princesse des Twilis. »

« Et il est temps, Ghirahim, de me laisser reprendre les commandes de ton corps ! » _déclara une autre voix dans l'Avatar du Néant. Link ne savait pas où se mettre, il était en train de rêver. Motisma ? Encore Motisma ?_

« Toi ?! Fichu parasite ! Pour un fragment de mon corps, tu es plus que pénible ! »

« Pourtant, nous sommes ceux qui allons régner sur ce monde, sans avoir besoin qu'une autre entité nous dicte notre conduite. Ou presque, n'est-ce pas ? Motisma ? Ganondorf ? » _souffla princesse des Twilis, la voix de Ganondorf éclatant de rire :_

« Je ne respecte que la Force. J'ai pu voir à quel point l'Avatar du Néant m'était supérieur … mais … je n'appréciais pas cette traîtrise de la part de Ghirahim. Ici, ça me semble si différent. Vous me rappelez un peu les Gerudos en tant que peuple reculé. Mais cela est bien différent, n'est-ce pas ? Totalement différent. Pourtant, vous pouvez être si utile … Soit. J'accepte pleinement de te servir, princesse du Crépuscule. Mais sache qu'un jour … si tu as un simple moment de faiblesse, ça sera alors une preuve que tu es incapable de régner. Ce jour-là, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, de l'intérieur si nécessaire. »

« Je pense que cela me conviendrait comme marché. Soit … Sortons d'ici alors. »

_L'Avatar du Néant était maintenant pris de soubresauts, un puissant râle se faisant entendre de sa bouche alors qu'une flasque de sang se formait à ses pieds, le liquide écoulant d'entre ses lèvres. Le second cristal contenant Midona se brisa en morceaux, des lignes blanches apparaissant sur la globalité du corps de celle-ci._

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! JE REFUSE CELA ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ! MAÎTRE ! »

« La seule maîtresse que je respecte … est Midona. »

_Motisma avait fait son choix depuis longtemps alors que le dernier cristal commençait à se fissurer à son tour. Le corps de l'Avatar du Néant chercha à extirper le cristal contenant Midona mais c'était déjà trop tard. En posant sa main dessus, celle-ci disparue en cendres alors que la chair autour du cristal se dissipait peu à peu, laissant flotter l'objet contenant Midona. Un autre râle, de rage, de la part de Ghirhim vint s'éteindre._

« Maintenant … Link … Zelda … Nous allons passer … à la dernière phase. »

_Midona. Il n'y avait alors aucun retour … n'est-ce pas ? Il cligna des yeux. A chaque fois qu'il les rouvrait, il y avait de plus en plus de fissures sur le cristal. Et elle fut enfin libérée … au même instant où l'Avatar du Néant était retourné à ce dernier … pour ne plus paraître._


	195. Chapitre 195 : La déesse Twilya

**Chapitre 195 : La déesse Twilya**

« Voyons voir tout d'abord. Motisma ? »

« Oui maîtresse Midona ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Prends donc ta forme. » _dit-elle sans même qu'on ne puisse la contredire. Une épée se forma dans sa main droite, assez lourde, épaisse, la lame étant de couleur complètement blanche. La voix du Motisma se refit entendre :_

« Est-ce que cela vous convient, maîtresse Midona ? »

« Plus que parfait. Je trouve la couleur très élégante. Maintenant … Ganondorf ? »

« Je ne te donnerai pas du maîtresse, Midona. Mais soit … voyons voir ce que je peux faire. »

_Voilà qu'un autre objet se formait dans la main gauche de Midona. Une autre lame, dont la lame était bien plus épaisse. La garde était de couleur flamme tandis que la lame était noire comme l'onyx. Elle fit quelques mouvements avec les deux épées._

« Pas mal … il faut avouer, ce n'est pas mal du tout. Je pense que je peux facilement me débrouiller avec vous deux. Qu'en penses-tu, Link ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?! »

« Tu ne saisis donc pas, Link ? Ce n'est pas grave. »

_Ce n'est pas grave ? Ce n'est pas grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ! C'était plus que grave ! Même s'il ne saisissait pas tout, il n'était pas stupide ! Loin de là ! Midona avait réussi à subjuguer Ganondorf ! GANONDORF ! Et l'Avatar du Néant !_

« Tu n'es pas Midona. » _murmura-t-il finalement, comme si cela lui déchirait le cœur de se l'avouer. De ce qu'il venait … de déclarer ouvertement._

« Oh ? Pourtant, je suis Midona … mais je suis en même temps une entité bien supérieure. Une entité créatrice … et destructrice. »

_Supérieure, créatrice et destructrice ? Et pendant ce temps, l'épée qu'il tenait … il ne ressentait plus rien … sauf de la souffrance rien que par le fait de l'avoir en main. C'était donc ça qui l'attendait, n'est-ce pas ? Tout avait échoué ?_

« La déesse Hylia … avec sa Triforce, a réussi à donner vie et à façonner ce monde. Les hyliens, les humains, les pokémon et tellement d'autres races Avec des pouvoirs incommensurables, elle a créé sur ce quoi nous sommes. »

« Alors pourquoi tenter de détruire son œuvre, Midona ? » _murmura la princesse Zelda, l'épée à la main. Midona émit un petit rictus de colère en voyant qu'elle s'adressait à elle, tournant son visage vers l'hylienne._

« Détruire pour reconstruire. Les Twilis opprimés dans ce monde seront les nouveaux rois du monde que je vais créer Les Hyliens seront alors plongés dans les ténèbres. Oh mais pas seulement eux. Toutes les races existantes seront vouées à rester dans la pénombre. »

« C'est un comportement capricieux de ta part, Midona. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que des efforts ont été fait pour que les Twilis puissent revenir dans le royaume d'Hyrule. Est-ce que tu veux briser ce pour quoi nous avons travaillé pendant des mois, voire plus ? »

« N'essaies pas de me juger ! JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR DE LA PART DE LA REINCARNATION DE LA DEESSE HYLIA ! »

_Le sol s'était mis à trembler fortement, les lignes blanches devenant en partie noires sur le corps de la princesse du crépuscule. Son corps lévita au-dessus du sol, le plafond marbré se brisant en morceaux. Pourtant, les morceaux s'envolèrent au lieu de tomber alors que toute la zone tout autour de Link et Zelda était maintenant à l'air libre. Le corps de Midona revint s'asseoir sur le trône alors que ses yeux étaient complètement blancs pendant un bref instant._

« Midona, nous avons tout fait pour tenter de t'aider mais … Link ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, princesse Zelda ? Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je suis vraiment désolé, princesse mais … vraiment … »

« Link ! S'il te plaît ! Ressaisis-toi ! » _s'écria la princesse Zelda avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras. Elle fut repoussée violemment par un cristal noir, celui-ci se plaçant entre elle et Link, Midona hurlant de toutes ses forces :_

« NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE LUI, HYLIA ! »

_Il n'était pas possible de contrôler ses accès de colère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, elle le savait parfaitement maintenant. Elle se redressa, gémissante un peu de douleur avant de se remettre en position. Il était temps pour elle de se tenir prête au combat. Elle allait utiliser sa Triforce de la Sagesse mais … elle était soucieuse pour Link. Le héros de la déesse semblait si désemparé, si perdu …_

« ARRÊTE DE LE REGARDER, HYLIA ! IL EST A MOI ! »

_Une nouvelle déferlante d'énergie maléfique et ténébreuse la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Midona la haïssait tant que ça ? Ou alors, c'était autre chose ? Et Link ! Qu'il se réveille ! S'il ne réagissait pas au plus vite, ils étaient tous les deux morts !_

« Hylia … Assez ! J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu ! Depuis la nuit des temps, tu n'as jamais eu une adversaire à ta hauteur. Depuis la nuit de temps, nul ne pouvait contester tes ordres et tes actes mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je possède la Sombre Triforce, j'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer un vœu, de posséder une puissance infinie. Je suis comme toi ! JE LE SUIS ! »

« Et tu penses vraiment … que Link accepterait ce que tu es maintenant ? »

« ASSEZ ! Ne me fait pas de jugement de moral, Hylia ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Tu es déjà affaiblie, grandement affaiblie. Tu n'as pas la Triforce en toi. Ah … Déesse Hylia, qu'est-ce que cela fait de se trouver face à son exacte opposée ? La déesse Twilya ? »


	196. Chapitre 196 : Désolé

**Chapitre 196 : Désolé**

« Déesse Twilya ? Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je suis la déesse du crépuscule. Je suis celle qui régit ce royaume … et bientôt les différents mondes. Comme cette princesse n'est plus que l'ersatz de divinité qu'elle fut auparavant, cela sera bien plus simple de la battre maintenant. Une simple démonstration. »

_Un simple claquement de doigts et voilà qu'un cristal noir comme l'onyx se planta dans l'épaule gauche de la princesse Zelda, lui arrachant un horrible cri de douleur. Link se redressa, finalement éveillé par le cri. Il s'exclama :_

« Qu'est-ce … Princesse Zelda ! Attendez ! Je vais vous le retirer ! »

« Encore à te préoccuper d'elle … encore et toujours ! ENCORE ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Link. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes … Midona ! Il faut que tu la stoppes ! MAINTENANT ! Tu n'as pas le choix. ! »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop, Hylia ! BEAUCOUP TROP ! »

_Trois autres cristaux noirs vinrent se planter dans l'autre bras de la princesse ainsi que ses deux jambes, la projetant contre les restes d'un mur qui étaient déjà prêts à s'effondrer sur elle. Pourtant l'hylienne ne semblait pas apeurée._

« LINK ! CONTINUE ! IL LE FAUT ! »

« Mais une déesse ? Comment est-ce que possible ? Pourquoi ? »

« La Sombre Triforce a possédé son corps, Link. Il n'y a plus de retour pour elle. Une nouvelle personnalité s'est installée en elle ! Tu ne peux plus reculer ! »

« Je … Je … Midona ? » _bredouilla Link, se tournant vers elle._

« Twilya pour toi. Qu'importe ce que tu comptes faire, tout est voué à l'échec. »

_Il n'était pas résolu. Il n'avait pas pris sa décision. Il pouvait toujours tout abandonner mais … cela ne serait pas respecter ceux qui étaient morts pour qu'il arrive jusqu'ici. Cette épée maudite qu'il avait dans la main … car il ne respectait pas la déesse Hylia. S'il continuait de l'utiliser, il savait ce que cela allait donner._

« Déesse Twilya, il semblerait bien … que visiblement il n'arrive pas à admettre la vérité. »

« Motisma, ne parles plus, tu n'es plus qu'une arme dorénavant. »

« Link, est-ce difficile d'y croire ? Elle peut obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait … et tu n'es que la dernière personne à pouvoir empêcher ça. Ou alors, tu peux aussi tout simplement abandonner cette lutte plus que vaine, hein ? Ca ne te déplairait pas d'être au service de la déesse Twilya ? Tu ne trouves pas ? Hahaha … HAHAHA ! » _éclata de rire l'épée à la lame blanche alors que Link hochait la tête négativement. C'est bon … il savait quoi faire._

« Je ne suis plus attaché à aucune déesse. C'est mon propre choix ! »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu vas t'opposer à moi, héros de la déesse Hylia ? »

« JE NE SUIS PLUS LE HEROS DE PERSONNE ! JE SUIS JUSTE LINK ! »

_D'un côté comme de l'autre, elles avaient tout fait pour lui empêcher d'être heureux. Pourquoi devait-il alors obéir ? Il poussa un hurlement de douleur en sentant sa chair qui se brûlait maintenant sur l'épée de légende._

« Imbécile, tu oses donc me tenir tête … quelle idiotie de ta part. »

_Qu'importe ce qu'elle disait, il avait maintenant un objectif en tête. D'ailleurs, il fonça tête baissée vers Midona, celle-ci pointant une main vers lui, une dizaine de cristaux noirs sortant du sol pour foncer vers lui. Le dos des mains de Link s'illuminèrent en même temps, laissant paraître les deux morceaux de la Triforce._

« Disparaissez ! Je ne veux pas de vous ! »

_Des coups d'épée plus que vif et voilà que les cristaux étaient détruits, comme si de rien n'était. L'Hylien arriva à la hauteur de Midona, donnant un coup d'épée en sa direction avant d'arrêter la lame au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Est-ce que tu tenterais de commettre un déicide, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Midona, retrouve la raison. Je te l'implore … »

« Tu es incapable de me blesser ? De lever ton arme vers moi ? Quel idiot. Je vais te montrer comment faire ! » _s'écria Twilya, serrant la lame de l'épée de légende entre sa main droite avant de venir la loger en direction de son cœur. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la cible, elle fut immobilisée, devant les yeux stupéfaits de Link._

« Comment est-ce possible ? Il s'agit de l'épée légendaire ! »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis la déesse Twilya ! Je ne suis pas l'un de ces monstres pathétiques que tu as affrontés dans le passé ! »

_Comment pouvait-il alors réussi à la battre ? Si même l'arme de légende en était incapable … il était donc démuni ? Non ! Il refusait ça ! Il ne pouvait pas le permettre ! Il devait lutter jusqu'au bout … jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Midona ! MIDONA ! MIDONA ! Il sert l'arme avec plus de rage, continuant à vouloir l'enfoncer dans le corps de la Twili._

« Hum ? Cela est assez embêtant. Disparais donc de ma vue, Link. »

_Elle avait ressenti quelque chose de déplaisant … très déplaisant. Elle leva ses deux épées, venant les abattre sur Link qui les para avec son arme de légende, l'ayant placée à la verticale. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle en était convaincue maintenant. Les deux morceaux de la Sainte Triforce l'aidaient à lui tenir tête … mais elle allait briser ses derniers espoirs._


	197. Chapitre 197 : Acquérir son humanité

**Chapitre 197 : Acquérir son humanité**

« Il vaut mieux que je te tue dès maintenant pour te faire renaître. »

_Le tuer ? Et elle pensait qu'il allait se laisser faire ? Il regarda la Twili, continuant de serrer l'arme. Elle ne lui brûlait plus la main … c'était différent. Il avait l'impression de se sentir épuisé, terriblement épuisé par cela._

« Princesse Zelda, vous allez toujours bien ? »

« Disons que … plantée de la sorte, Link, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose … mais en même temps, nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Tu dois … LINK ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle le regardait avec effarement, semblant observer son visage. Il passa sa main libre dessus, remarquant … qu'il saignait du nez ? Et des oreilles ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était blessé comme ça ?_

« Je saigne ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Enfin … c'est frais. »

_Si cela avait été fait à cause d'une blessure récente, il aurait compris mais là, c'était différent, complètement différent. Et il avait l'impression de vaciller. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal maintenant ? Il … ah … ah … ah … non ! Il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça et il allait devoir … combattre._

« Maître … Link. »

_Il sursauta sur le coup, clignant des yeux. Il venait bien d'entendre … Midona ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Vraiment ? Midona ? NON ! Ce n'était pas Midona ! Il confondait ! C'était Fay ! Il était trop perturbé pour faire la différence._

« Maître … Link. Je … suis … encore … vivante. »

« Fay ? Fay ! Fay ! Fay ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je te pensais morte ! »

« Je … suis … prête … à combattre. Maître Link. »

« Prête à quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Fay ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fay, sors de là, s'il te plaît. Il faut absolument que je te voie. »

« Je le comprends … maître Link. Je vais le faire. » _murmura avec lenteur la voix dans l'épée. Pendant ce temps, Midona restait immobile, la voix du Motisma se faisant entendre du côté de la lame à la couleur blanche comme la neige :_

« Hum, on dirait bien que c'est finalement arrivé … ce que je supposais. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Motisma. Est-ce que tu aurais osé me cacher quelque chose ? »

« Nullement, juste que … Fay … est arrivée au même stade que moi. Dire qu'il a fallu tout ce temps pour cela, je crois bien que … Link risque d'être surprise par ce qu'il va voir. Maîtresse Midona, est-ce que vous pouvez vous défendre avec une seule épée ? Je risque … d'avoir à combattre plus que sérieusement, on dirait maintenant. »

_Hum ? Plus que sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Une forme humanoïde s'échappa de l'arme de légende, reprenant la forme de Fay. Celle-ci était … en piteux état. Des fissures de partout, elle semblait prête à se briser à chaque instant._

« Fay … ton corps, il ne va pas tenir … il faut que tu fasses attention. »

« Cela est trop tard, maître Link. Mon corps … est vraiment différent. »

_Vraiment différent ? Comment ça ? Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir … mais son corps éclata en morceaux, Link poussant un cri de surprise. NON ! PAS ELLE ! Pas …_

« Fay ? Mais … tu es encore vivante ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Je … »

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire exactement. Juste qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver la même Fay qu'auparavant … mais différente aussi. Elle vint se placer en face de lui, Link remarquant que ses yeux bougeaient … vivante ?_

« Fay ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas … vivante ? Je peux te toucher ? »

« Vous le pouvez … maître Link. Je ne comprends pas ce terme de vivante mais … cela semble vous soulager grandement. » _répondit l'esprit de l'épée en regardant Link._

_Il ne se priva pas, touchant sa joue d'un doigt. C'était bien … de la peau … et non du métal … comme auparavant. Tout était fait de l'eau ? Et elle semblait vraiment humanisée._

« Elle a décidé de se libérer de son carquois de métal … de penser par elle-même. Elle est donc devenue comme moi. Hahaha. Enfin … comme nous. »

_Motisma ? L'épée à la lame blanche laissa s'échapper une épaisse fumée qui prit la forme de Ghirahim. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard était différente. Ce n'était pas exactement le même … qu'auparavant. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres … sans qu'il soit condescendant._

« Maître Link, je vais m'occuper de Ghirahim … et Motisma. »

« Tu viens à peine d'avoir cette forme, tu ne vas quand même pas la risquer ! Tu n'as pas de bras, tu ne peux pas te défendre ! »

_Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se mette en danger et … Fay souriait ? C'était un sourire plus que tendre alors qu'elle posait son front contre celui de Link, chuchotant :_

« Maître Link. Je vais amenuiser les forces de la déesse du crépuscule. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Sa cape ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec sa cape ? Celle-ci était en train de s'enrouler a niveau de ses épaules, formant deux bras … et deux mains ? Mais pas seulement. Fay regarda l'épée de légende entre les mains de Link, posant l'une des siennes sur la garde. Un vif éclat aveugla la zone avant que Link ne puisse retrouver la vue comme les autres. Dans la main de Fay … se trouvait maintenant une copie de la lame de légende._


	198. Chapitre 198 : Déifié

**Chapitre 198 : Déifié**

« Fay ? Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« L'épée de légende dont je suis issue. Je suis moi-même son esprit, il est alors normal de pouvoir la copier pour en faire mon arme, maître Link. »

« D'a… d'accord. Je comprends ça, ça me semble logique. »

_Il était juste estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, voilà tout. Fay avait tout d'une véritable humaine maintenant. Etait-ce un bien ou un mal ? Il n'en savait rien … seule la surprise animait son regard alors que Midona murmurait :_

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que cela va se passer en deux temps ? Les épées qui s'affrontent entre elles. Viens donc, Link ! »

_Maintenant ? Aucun problème ! Mais il était soucieux pour Fay. Il voulut faire un mouvement mais Fay lui tapota doucement le dos, lui disant :_

« Maître Link, nous y arriverons tous les deux. Ayez confiance en vous. »

_Si elle le disait … c'est qu'elle le pensait. Surtout quand elle avait ce petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle semblait tellement rassurante … qu'il ne pouvait qu'avancer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas chercher à s'interrompre. Fay lui donnait la force dont il avait besoin ! Les pieds de Fay se posèrent au sol, courant avec lui en direction de leur adversaire._

« Motisma, je n'accepterai pas la défaite. Pas après ce que tu as fait. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, déesse Twilya, je saurai me défendre. »

_C'était à leur tour de se jeter dans la bataille, les lames se percutant entre elles, Link ayant trouvé un regain de force grâce à Fay. Combattant avec ardeur, son épée cherchait les points faibles de Midona, une faille dans sa défense mais elle était impossible à passer outre. Cette défense était … imprenable._

« Alors ? Héros de la déesse Hylia, on admet sa défaite ? »

_Jamais ! JAMAIS ! Même si tout semblait impossible, il continuerait à se battre ! Il le ferait ! Il allait tout donner et … AH ! Depuis quand est-ce que c'était lui qui était en train de reculer et de parer les coups ? Il n'avait pas le temps de placer une attaque maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Hey ! Il …_

_Fay ? Elle se débrouillait comment ? Elle … était splendide. Il la voyait tenir tête à Motisma sous sa forme de Ghirahim comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle combattait, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce qu'elle arrivait à un tel résultat ?_

« MEURE ! HEROS ! » _hurla Midona, abattant ses deux lames sur Link, l'épée de légende quittant sa main avant qu'il ne se retrouve projeté à plusieurs mètres au loin. _

« Il ne peut pas lutter contre Midona. Elle est beaucoup trop forte pour lui. »

_Et Link serait impuissant. Elle-même … Elle … devait faire quelque chose. Elle râla légèrement, serrant les dents tout en essayant d'extirper les cristaux de ses bras. Rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, elle devait quand même … tout faire pour y arriver.  
><em>

« L… Link ! Approches-toi de moi ! Link ! »

_L'Hylien tourna son visage vers la princesse d'Hyrule, la voyant souffrir en tentant de se débloquer de cette position. Il devait l'aider ! Maintenant ! Il courut en sa direction mais quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il vit que le dos de sa main brillait :_

« Princesse Zelda ? Utilisez donc la Triforce ! Vous pouvez sortir de là en l'utilisant, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Essayez donc maintenant ! »

« Non, je ne le ferai pas … Link. Je vais faire autre chose. Link, prends cela. »

_Prendre cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle … AH ! Le symbole de la Triforce de la Sagesse venait de quitter le dos de la main de Zelda … pour venir sur la sienne. Il se retrouva subitement à genoux, respirant bruyamment, tout son corps en sueur. Les trois morceaux … étaient en lui._

_Il avait les trois morceaux de la Triforce en son être. Il hoqueta de surprise, regardant la princesse Zelda qui lui faisait un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux pendant quelques instants. Ces quelques instants où il avait pressenti le pire. Avec facilité, il retira les cristaux des mains et des jambes de la princesse d'Hyrule, la faisant tomber sur lui._

_Il la déposa au sol, la regardant en espérant qu'elle n'était pas … morte. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant les yeux de Zelda se rouvrir, celle-ci continuant de sourire avant de passer faiblement une main sur son épaule._

« Link … tu devrais être capable … de combattre Midona maintenant. »

« Princesse Zelda … je … j'ai … cette Triforce, vous comprenez que … »

« Je sais que tu en feras bon usage, Link. J'en suis certaine. Vas … maintenant. Vas ! » _chuchota-t-elle pour lui intimer de partir et de recommencer à se battre._

_Qu'il aille se battre … n'est-ce pas. Leur tenir tête et les affronter. Pourquoi pas ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est ce qu'il comptait faire … normalement. Il vérifia que Zelda était à l'abri mais une violente décharge ténébreuse percuta son dos, sans pour autant réellement le blesser. La voix de Midona éructa :_

« ENCORE LA DEESSE HYLIA ?! TOUJOURS ELLE ! »

« Non non … c'est bon, Midona. Non, pas Midona … Twilya. Je ne m'occupe plus de la princesse Zelda. Je vais personnellement m'en prendre à toi. »

_Oui, Zelda avait été jusqu'à lui confier le dernier morceau de la Triforce. Cette puissance qui le dévorait de l'intérieur … combien de temps allait-il pouvoir tenir avec elle ? Il avait l'impression de fondre. Et il tenait l'épée de légende dans sa main … cette épée qui cherchait aussi à le consumer. Oui … il comprenait … ce que cela voulait dire._


	199. Chapitre 199 : Tout se termine

**Chapitre 199 : Tout se termine**

« Midona … non … Twilya. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de ton règne ! Règne aussi court que ton existence ! Je vais te ramener là d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir : les limbes ! »

« Toi ? Me battre ? Alors que tu possèdes la Triforce sans savoir réellement l'utiliser ? HA ! »

_Elle poussa un grand rire amusé avant de froncer le regard. Il ne plaisantait pas … mais il espérait vraiment réussir à la battre ? Elle allait lui montrer la différence entre elle et lui … maintenant … avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

« Terminons-en avant que tu ne deviennes une plaie, Link. »

_Ah bon ? Et elle espérait y arriver comment ? Il donna un coup d'épée dans le vide, une lame de lumière venant frapper Midona en pleine poitrine, la faisant faire quelques pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce que … cela voulait dire ? Comment avait-il réussi ce prodige ? _

« Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'as-tu fait ?! »

« Je possède la Sainte Triforce. Il est alors normal de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs pour combattre mes adversaires, Midona. »

« Je ne suis plus Midona … je suis la déesse Twilya ! TWILYA ! »

_Qu'importe comment elle s'appelait. Ce qui comptait le plus, c'était d'en … Un fracas des plus terribles se fit entendre à côté d'eux, Link tournant la tête vers Fay. Celle-ci avait perdu son épée mais ne reculait pas, fixant Motisma :_

« Qu'espères-tu ? Réussir à me battre, c'est cela ? »

« Tu n'as plus aucune arme pour te défendre, adieu, Fay ! Tu te seras bien défendue pour une première … et unique fois en tant qu'humanoïde ! N'oublie jamais tes émotions et tes sentiments. Maintenant … je vais t'éliminer, adieu. »

_Il avait amorcé un mouvement de sa lame, voulant la loger à l'intérieur du corps de Fay. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'arrive à l'atteindre, un vif éclat lumineux se fit voir au niveau des bras de Fay, ces derniers se fusionnant en une seule et unique lame qui se planta dans le corps de Motisma en même temps que le sien._

« Tu … tu … Ah … Mon … Ah … Je … »

« Mon maître … Link … se bat jusqu'au bout, Motisma, Ghirahim. Je me dois alors … de faire … pareil … quitte à disparaître à jamais. »

_D'un violent coup de pied, Link avait renvoyé Midona contre les décombres du temple, courant à toute allure vers Fay bien qu'il était beaucoup trop loin. BEAUCOUP TROP LOIN ! La femme esprit de l'épée de légende s'était tournée vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, aucune goutte de sang ne s'écoulant de la plaie dans le cœur qu'elle avait reçue par l'épée de Motisma. Elle haletait … mais elle restait sereine, chuchotant :_

« Link. Je pars … la première. J'espère vraiment … que je pourrais te revoir dans une autre vie, libérée de tout cela. Je ne t'oublierai jamais … Link. »

« Midona ! Midona ! MIDONA ! Non … Non … Je ne veux pas … partir … maintenant … Pas maintenant … Je ne veux pas … Je me suis … juré … de la protéger. »

_Puis plus rien. Les deux corps s'étaient figés, devenant deux statues d'acier qui se fissurèrent avant de se briser en morceaux. Link se retint de pleurer, sentant son épée qui vibrait dans sa main. L'épée hurlait au désespoir et à la rage, la vision de l'hylien se troublant fortement._

« Elle me hait … comme je la hais. »

_C'était la seule chose qu'il retenait alors que Midona s'était relevée. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. L'épée allait le dévorer de l'intérieur, ne pouvant laisser un prétendu héros la tenir. L'épée à la lame blanche de Midona s'était brisée, ne laissant que l'arme à la lame noire dans ses mains, la tenant avec les deux._

« C'était vraiment … divertissant. C'est la première fois que je vois un tel élan de haine et de rage … que je vois un tel carnage. » _murmura l'épée noire qui percuta l'épée de légende, les deux lames se fissurant peu à peu, Link et Midona se regardant en serrant les dents._

« MIDONA ! Je te ramènerai à la raison ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire ! Même si c'est l'unique chose que je peux réussir ! »

« Tu es déraisonnable … mais c'est pour cela que tu es attirant. Tu deviendras mon héros … mon seul et unique héros. Tu causeras mort et destruction et je t'attendrai dans mon palais. C'est ce qu'elle veut … CE QUE JE VEUX AUSSI ! »

_Ca ne servait à rien ! Même s'il le savait … même s'il ne voulait pas se voiler la face, il le savait ! Il n'y avait pas de retour possible en arrière ! Il hurla, continuant de frapper avec sa lame, des éclats ténébreux et lumineux se faisant voir à chaque coup … avant que les deux épées ne se brisent en morceaux dans les airs._

« L'épée … de légende … a été détruite ? »

_Mais contrairement à la précédente fois, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, pas de possibilité de la reconstruire. Link observa brièvement Midona avant de tendre la main vers le ciel, récupérant une partie de la lame légendaire. Il remarqua que Midona avait fait de même de son côté, chacun tenant un morceau de ce qui avait fait leur force._

« DISPARAIT A TOUT JAMAIS ! TWILYA ! »

« HEROS D'HYLIA ! DEVIENS MIEN ! »

« Link … je … Non. Ne … partez pas … tous les deux. »

_La princesse d'Hyrule avait murmuré cela au moment où les deux mains plantèrent les lames dans le cœur de chaque adversaire. Une déferlante d'énergie ténébreuse sortit du dos de Midona tandis qu'il était de même avec de l'énergie lumineuse pour Link. Puis plus rien … Plus rien du tout. Tout s'était stoppé … comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter._


	200. Chapitre 200 : Deux êtres, deux voeux

**Chapitre 200 : Deux êtres, deux vœux**

« Midona … est-ce que tu as trouvé la raison ? »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Fichu … héros … de la déesse Hylia. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que tu te mettes en travers … de mon chemin ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas … retrouvé tes esprits, Midona. Je pensais que … dans … ces moments … »

_Les deux morceaux de lame disparurent, la plaie béante au niveau du cœur des deux êtres devenus divins restant présente. Une petite lumière émanait de celle de Link tandis qu'un aspect ténébreux était visible pour Midona._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hyrule doit avoir la Lumière ? Et nous l'Obscurité ? Pourquoi Hyrule doit avoir son Héros et nous un Roi Tyrannique ? Pourquoi Hyrule doit avoir sa Déesse et nous du Désespoir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Midona ? Ce que j'ai choisi … ce n'était pas Hyrule … ce n'était pas le royaume du Crépuscule. Ce que j'ai choisi, c'était … … … toi. »

_Il avait passé une main sur la joue de la Twili, les lignes blanches toujours présentes sur le visage de cette dernière alors que chacun avait du sang qui s'écoulait de leurs lèvres. La femme aux cheveux couleur de feu trembla sur le moment, murmurant :_

« Je voulais aussi … mon héros. Je ne voulais pas … voler celui d'un autre. Je me disais que tout … était impossible. Je n'y croyais pas … je ne pensais pas ça … possible. Pas du tout. C'était … autre chose. Ce n'était pas … possible. »

« Midona, est-ce que c'est bien toi ? » _chuchota doucement l'hylien, hoquetant du sang._

« Je ne suis pas Midona ! Je suis la déesse Twilya ! Je possède des pouvoirs infinis ! Je peux utiliser ma Sombre Triforce pour exaucer mon vœu ! Je peux tout faire si je le désire ! Je … »

« Midona … je … » _commença à dire l'hylien avant de se rapprocher d'elle, lui chuchotant quelques mots dans l'oreille. Les yeux de la Twili s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise._

« Link, qu'est-ce que tu … veux … si tu utilises ta Triforce pour faire un vœu, elle … »

« J'ai fait mon choix, Midona. Le royaume du Crépuscule n'existera plus dorénavant. Que cette offrande de la déesse Hylia disparaisse à jamais. »

_Les trois symboles de la Triforce sur le corps de Link commencèrent à briller fortement avant de disparaître. La tête de Link se reposa sur l'épaule de Midona, celle-ci tenant l'Hylien contre lui, parcourue de tremblements._

_Il … ne bougeait plus. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Son regard passa à gauche, à droite, regardant le ciel puis le sol. Personne … personne ne pouvait l'aider ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne pouvait l'aider ?! Pourquoi ?! Elle … Elle ! NON ! Zelda ! Zelda ! Elle la regardait non ? Elle la voyait ?! Elle comprenait ce qui venait de se passer ? Les trois morceaux de la Sombre Triforce commencèrent à s'illuminer à son tour sur Midona._

_Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Link, lui chuchotant quelques mots. Des larmes étaient visibles sur son visage, s'écoulant sur celui de Link, ce dernier ayant les yeux fermés. Elle releva son visage, déposant un long baiser avant de mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de l'hylien … et puis plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Plus rien ne se produisit. Plus rien ne se fit._

_Seul le décor était en train de trembler, de se distordre, de disparaître. La princesse Zelda regarda brièvement sa main, aucune trace de la Triforce Sacrée. Elle n'était plus là, elle avait fait son office, elle avait été utilisée. Elle amorça un mouvement en direction des deux êtres réunis ensemble mais le sol s'était mis à se lever et à trembler. Des pans entiers de briques se levèrent, l'empêchant de se rapprocher de Link et Midona._

« LINK ! MIDONA ! NON ! »

_Mais rien ne servait de leur adresser la parole. Ils n'étaient plus. Elle dût reculer, se mettre à courir, malgré son état, malgré ses blessures, remarquant le palais qui se faisait absorbé par ce qui semblait être un trou noir. Il n'y avait pas que le palais, tout … le royaume du Crépuscule était en train de disparaître. Avec vivacité, elle sauta dans un portail, se retrouvant de l'autre côté, en plein royaume d'Hyrule._

_Le portail se referma derrière elle, coupant toute liaison à jamais avec le royaume du Crépuscule. Elle ne pouvait que voir … ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il y avait bien de portails, partout … à gauche, à droite, dans le ciel, dans le sol. Elle voyait des Twilis, elle voyait des habitations, des pans entiers … de ce qui avait composé le royaume du Crépuscule. Ce dernier … était en train de venir, comme Link l'avait tant désiré._

_- 25 ans plus tard -_

« Cela fait 25 ans aujourd'hui, Link … Midona. Vous me manquez tous les deux. »

« Reine Zelda, devons-nous vous laisser seule ? »

_Une hylienne aux cheveux châtains, parée de blanc et de violet était à genoux devant ce qui semblait être une seule et unique statue représentant deux personnes. Un hylien, muni d'un long bonnet sur le crâne, une Twili aux atours resplendissants. Les deux s'enlaçaient tendrement, tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre, les yeux fermés. Un symbole d'union entre les Twilis et les Hyliens. Un symbole qui …_

« Représente ce qu'Hyrule … et le royaume du Crépusbule auraient dû être depuis le début : un monde en paix. Notre ouverture vers l'extérieur est maintenant complète. Les pokémon foisonnent dans les alentours, mettant à mal les Kobolds et autres espèces dangereuses. Moi-même, j'ai une Galopa … et vous savez, tous les deux … ce monde est sain. »

_Plus que sain. Plus aucune trace de la Triforce, plus aucune trace de Ganondorf, plu aucune trace de vilénie propre à ce dernier, ni d'Avatar du Néant ou autre. Plus rien du tout. Tout était terminé … une bonne fois pour toutes. L'hylienne se releva, se tournant vers sa jument._

_Quelques traits étaient visibles, signe qu'elle était maintenant âgée … mais elle gardait une extrême beauté, une beauté presque intemporelle. Elle grimpa sur sa Galopa, quittant la stèle, qu'elle visitait chaque année maintenant. Tout avait une fin._


	201. Epilogue : Réincarnation

**Epilogue : Réincarnation**

« Bienvenue à vous. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon palais. Même si cela ne fait que vingt-cinq ans, les délégations twiliennes sont à mettre au même rang que celles des Zora ou des Goron. »

_La reine d'Hyrule s'était approchée doucement de deux Twils, ces derniers ressemblant maintenant à la forme humanoîde qu'avait la princesse Midona de son temps. Parés souvent de noir, le teint gris, ils étaient pourtant bien plus ouverts à la discussion qu'auparavant._

« Reine Zelda, êtes vous sûre que cela soit possible ? »

« Il faut que vous sachiez que nul ne connait ou presque les antécédents entre les Hyliens et les Twilis. N'ayez donc guère peur. Le fait que vous soyez différent de peau des Hyliens ne doit pas vous effrayer, loin de là. Prenez cela comme une bénédiction, comme quelque chose qui vous rend unique en soi. Observez donc les fiers et puissants Gorons. Leur forte stature les rend impressionnants, ils n'en restent pas moins joyeux. Ou alors les majestueux et délicats Zora. Leurs connaissances des arts les rendent uniques. »

« Nous comprenons mais vous savez, depuis … cet évènement qui n'eut aucune explication, nos peuples sont nomades. Nous avons perdu notre princesse du crépuscule et avec les évènements liés à Xanto, nous ne voulons pas d'un monarque qui ne serait pas choisi par la princesse Midona. Êtes-vous sûre de n'avoir aucune information à ce sujet. »

« Outre la mort du héros de la légende et de votre princesse, je n'ai rien … j'en suis désolée. Je ne peux qu'honorer leurs sacrifices. »

« Maman ! Maman ! Dis ! Est-ce que les Twilis restent cette nuit ? »

« Hum ? Bien entendu Mina. »

_Une petite fille, âgée d'une dizaine d'années était en train de courir vers les jupes de la reine Zelda, celle-ci lui souriant tendrement avant de reprendre :_

« Il semblerait que la princesse Mina veuille que votre délégation reste une journée au château. Est-ce que cela vous dérange ? »

« Si la princesse Mina, qui nous a accueilli plusieurs fois, veut que nous restions une journée de plus pour jouer avec les enfants de notre délégation, nous ne pouvons pas refuser une telle demande. Nous acceptons votre proposition. »

« OUIIIIIII ! J'y vais maintenant les prévenir tous les autres ! » _s'exclama la petite fille aux cheveux châtains, poussant un petit cri de joie._

« Mina. Comment se comporte une princesse ? »

« OUPS ! » _continua de dire la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter, se tournant vers les Twilis. Elle tira sur sa robe, faisant une belle référence puis … commença à courir à toute allure hors de a salle du trône, l'ambassadeurs des Twilis disant doucement :_

« Quelle délicate jeune personne. Elle deviendra une grande reine dans le futur. »

« Je n'en doute guère. Est-ce que vous voulez que des soldats vous accompagnent jusqu'au quartier des invités. Il y a assez de chambres pour tous vous accueillir. Bien entendu, la visite du château, bien que vous le connaissiez, est toujours d'actualité. »

_Finalement, la reine Zelda s'était levée, prête à suivre les Twilis. Oui, la paix était finalement là … et elle était la garante de cette dernière. Elle quitta la salle du trône à son tour, suivant les Twilis. Le temps … passait tellement vite._

_Beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait déjà vieilli de 25 ans et elle espérait un message, une preuve … quelque chose qui montrait qu'ils étaient encore là. Pourtant, rien de tout cela, rien du tout. Aucune preuve, aucune … existence. Ah …_

_- Quelques jours plus tard -_

« Maman, maman, est-ce que je pourrai monter sur Epona, dis dis ? »

« Rink, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? »

« Mais je te promets que je ne la ferais pas galoper. C'est juste … qu'elle semble vraiment très triste dans son enclos. J'ai envie de la promener ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. N'oublies pas de mettre ton bonnet. »

_Un jeune hylien, en tenue princière déposa un bonnet sur ses cheveux blonds, s'approchant de l'écurie où une jument au poil devenu gris par le temps était en train de le regarder. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, la jument frotta son museau contre le visage du jeune garçon, Zelda se positionnant non-loin de lui._

_Avec un peu de difficultés, il grimpa sur Epona, caressant sa crinière avant de lui permettre de sortir de l'enclos. Avec lenteur, elle amorça quelques mouvements de marche, semblant se porter très bien tandis que Zelda regardait son fils s'amuser avec elle._

« Maman, comment ça se fait que tu as cette jument, dis dis ? En plus, ce n'est même pas une jument enflammée comme les Galopa. »

« Non, il s'agit d'une jument tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Ca ne change rien à ses qualités, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ben non … je l'aime beaucoup. Puis, elle adore manger les pommes ! »

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son enfant s'amuser avec la jument. C'était aussi simple que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, dans le fond, elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse, complètement._

« Je ne fais que … refléter mon désir … de ces êtres perdus. »

_Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ses enfants et son mari, loin de là. Son mari, un homme du peuple, un hylien comme beaucoup d'hyliennes en trouveraient dans les alentours._

« Je suis heureuse … et pourtant, dans le fond … »

« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ce que je fais avec Epona ! »

_Elle n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait deux enfants et un mari dont elle devait s'occuper avec amour et tendresse. Oui, même si cela lui faisait mal d'y penser, il était temps de tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire. Elle se plaça devant la jument qui s'arrêta, réclamant quelques caresses :_

« Ah … Epona, je suis si heureuse que tu sois restée avec moi après tout ce temps. »

« Maman, c'est vrai qu'Epona, tu la connais depuis très très longtemps ? »

« Oh que oui, Rink. Tu veux que je te raconte comment je l'ai connue ? Et comment j'ai connu son cavalier ? Et la femme qui l'accompagnait ? »

« OUIIIIIIII ! Je veux ! Je veux ! » _s'exclama l'enfant avant de descendre de la jument, caressant son museau doucement. Il la ramena à l'écurie, lui mettant du foin et quelques carottes avant de la laisser seule à l'intérieur._

« On y va, Rink ? » _demanda la reine d'Hyrule, gardant la main de son fils dans la sienne alors que celui-ci hochait la tête. Il voulait une histoire ? Elle en avait une très belle à raconter. Une histoire qui se finissait … tristement mais qui se devait d'être contée._

_- Le temps s'écoula, les semaines passèrent. -_

« Reine Zelda ! Reine Zelda ! Il faut absolument que vous alliez à la statue ! »

« La statue ? Est-ce que vous voulez parler de celle de Link et Midona ? »

« OUI OUI ! Vous devez venir absolument ! C'est urgent ! »

_Pour qu'un soldat s'exprime de la sorte, elle était un peu inquiète. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle avait signalé au roi d'Hyrule, un hylien aux cheveux blonds comme l'or, qu'elle allait se promener. Le dit-roi vient dire tout simplement avec douceur :_

« Fais donc attention à toi, mon amour. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas très long normalement. »

_Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait là-bas … mais elle remarqua qu'étrangement, aucun soldat ne cherchait à l'accompagner. Etrange, très étrange … ce n'était pas si grave que ça ? Enfin bon … qu'importe._

« Ils m'ont demandé de me rendre à l'endroit où j'ai érigé la première statue. »

_Des souvenirs … très anciens, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait du mal à se dire … que cela faisait vingt-cinq ans qu'elle avait demandé de bâtir cette statue. Mais bon, le temps passait alors que la statue sera là pour l'éternité. C'était un symbole._

« Que se passe-t-il alors ? » _demanda calmement la reine à l'un des soldats. _

« Re… Regardez par vous-même ! Observez qui est devant la statue ! »

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de plisser les yeux qu'un puissant hennissement se fit entendre. Elle se tourna pour voir … Epona qui galopait ? Elle courait vers les personnes devant la statue avant de s'immobiliser, l'une d'entre elle tombant sur les fesses._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle m'a fait peur cette jument ! Et … »

« Elle ne semble pas dangereuse. On dirait … qu'elle est heureuse. »

_Là, ce n'était pas que la vision mais aussi … autre chose … Elle avait bien eut l'audition aussi. Deux voix qu'elle reconnaissait. Avec la jument, elle ne voyait pas les deux personnes … mais il y avait quatre paires de pieds et un petit Motisma qui flottait au-dessus de ces personnes. Ce n'était pas possible, non ? Ce n'était pas possible !_

« Reine Zelda, vous avez bien vu ? »

_Elle n'avait justement pas bien vu ! C'était tout le contraire ! Elle commença à courir, voulant se rapprocher à toute allure des personnes. Elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, plus elle … se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait voir … les personnes qui étaient devant elle._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ai jamais vu … cette jument. »

« Caresses-lui le museau, non ? Elle a l'air assez âgée mais pas méchante. »

_Epona … était sorti de son box sans même prévenir. Malgré son âge, elle avait tout simplement galopé à toute allure vers ces personnes. Ces personnes qu'elle pouvait voir finalement … en face d'elle. Elle ne rêvait pas._

« Link ? Midona ? C'est … bien vous ? »

_Deux visages se tournèrent vers elle. Deux exactes copies de Link et Midona. Elle avait leurs copies parfaites en face d'elle. Elle ne rêvait pas, ce n'était pas une illusion ou autre. C'était la réalité … Elle se retenait de pleurer alors qu'elle entendait l'hylien prendre la parole._

« Pardonnez-moi mais vous vous trompez de personne. Je me nomme Kink et voilà ma femme Médoly. » _déclara Kink en présentant la Twili._

« Kink ! Tu es en train de faire pleurer … mais vous êtes la reine ?! Kink ! Excuses-toi ! Et vite ! » _s'exclama la Twili avec appréhension alors qu'il était vrai que la reine Zelda était en train de pleurer, venant les serrer dans ses bras en même temps, les deux personnes se regardant sans comprendre ce qui se passait._

« Médoly, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? La reine d'Hyrule est … »

« Je ne sais pas moi, il vaut mieux attendre un peu. Tu ne crois pas ? » _répondit la Twili, toute aussi étonnée que l'Hylien de la scène qui se produisait._

« Papa ! Papa ! » _s'écria une petite voix derrière les deux personnes, la troisième arrêtant de les serrer dans ses bras, surprise de ce qu'elle entendait. _« Est-ce que … la dame … peut … arrêter … euh … de t'embêter ? T'es juste mon papa et … aussi à Gérénam. »

« Oh, ma petite douceur, ne t'en fait donc pas, elle n'est pas méchante. Il s'agit de la reine Zelda, tu le sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé. »

_Elle ne pouvait pas voir qui était la personne à qui s'adressait Kink avec tendresse, un sourire aux lèvres. Par contre, elle remarqua un petit garçon, qui devait avoir à peine quatre ans ou cinq, aux cheveux blancs, une mèche cachant une partie gauche de son visage juvénile._

« Maman ? C'est vraiment elle la reine Zelda ? »

« Oui, oui, Gérénam. Hum ? Ta sœur, où se cache-t-elle ? »

_Zelda restait parfaitement immobile alors qu'elle baissait les yeux. OH ! Elle avait finalement remarqué … une petite fille derrière la jambe gauche de Kink. Elle … n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air intimidé de la jeune demoiselle. Elle avait … des ressemblances avec elle. Elle en était convaincue, c'était eux._

« Allez, Nay, n'aies donc pas peur. »

« Veut pas … papa. Je veux pas … »

_Zelda entendit un petit soupir de la part de l'hylien, celui-ci se penchant pour aller soulever la petite fille qui devait avoir le même âge de Gérénam. Elle portait une petite robe violette et elle avait un épi dans ses cheveux bleus. Lorsque Nay remarqua qu'elle la regardait, elle enfonça sa tête contre le torse de son père._

« Pardonnez-moi, reine Zelda, elle est très très timide. » _bredouilla Kink._

« Toujours attachée à son père, elle ne le lâche pas, même quand il faut dormir. Enfin, je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux avec Gérénam. » _compléta la Twili en souriant. En observant plusieurs secondes la reine, elle reprit, fronçant les sourcils : _« C'est étrange … vous savez … je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais … j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis longtemps. C'est étrange … très étrange. Je … J'ai des mots qui me viennent en tête : « Je fais vœu de briser le cycle du héros. Que celui-ci puisse renaître à mes côtés et pour l'éternité. Mais que dans nos réincarnations, nous n'oublions pas ceux qui se sont rapprochés de nous, avec qui nous avons partageons nos joies et nos peines. Soyons enfin libérés, de ce que les déesses nous ont obligés dans le passé. Je … Oh … Je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois. »

« C'est vrai ? » _demanda la reine Zelda, souriant délicatement. _« Suivez-moi. Je vous invite au château. Peut-être voudriez-vous monter sur Epona ? C'est le nom de cette jument. »

« Epona ? C'est … un joli nom. Cela lui va bien. » _murmura Kink, caressant le museau de la jument, celle-ci hennissant de bonheur. Gérénam fut mis dessus, tenant le Motisma entre ses mains tandis que Nay fut installée derrière son frère. Elle regarda son père, celui-ci lui tenant la main alors que la reine Zelda prenait les devants du petit groupe. Elle avait … tellement de choses à leur raconter … après toutes ces années._


End file.
